Kidnapping
by naughtymily
Summary: Lors d'un voyage, Harry Potter, jeune homme de 26 ans est pris en otage par un détenu en cavale. Un détenu pas comme les autres : Draco Malfoy, célèbre acteur et réalisateur, condamné à 45 ans de prison pour le meurtre de sa femme...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !!! L'histoire a été écrite par Judith Mc Naught, adaptation : naughtymily_

_Rewiews : Donnez-moi votre avis positif comme négatif !!!_

_Notes : Avis aux lecteurs ! Cette histoire n'a pas été écrite par moi ! Ceci est du pure romantisme et l'histoire a été écrite par Judith Mc Naught! J'adapte le livre à Harry Potter rien de plus !  
De plus, il s'agit d'un slash et quelque que scènes seront assez chaudes mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, donc si cela vous gêne... ADIEUX !  
_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_1976_

Reine Black se tenait devant les portes qui donnaient sur la véranda, ses traits aristocratiques figés en un masque de cire alors qu'elle observait son maître d'hôtel faire circuler un plateau de boissons rafraîchissantes à ses petits-enfants — c'était l'été et ces derniers avaient quitté leurs diverses écoles privées pour venir passer ici les vacances. Au-delà de la véranda, dans la luxuriante vallée en contrebas, on apercevait distinctement la ville de Ridgemont avec ses rues tortueuses, bordées d'arbres, et son parc parfaitement entretenu, son pittoresque quartier commercial et, sur la droite, les collines du Country Club. Le centre de Ridgemont était occupé par un groupe d'immeubles en brique rouge, dont celui des Industries Black, directement ou indirectement à l'origine de la prospérité économique de la plupart des familles de cette ville de Pennsylvanie. Comme presque toutes les communautés réduites, Rid­gemont obéissait à une hiérarchie sociale bien établie, et la famille Black était aussi solidement installée au sommet de cette pyramide que leur demeure sur le plus haut promontoire de la région.

Ce jour-là, Reine Black ne se préoccupait pour­tant ni de la vue que l'on contemplait de sa terrasse ni du statut social qu'elle avait acquis en naissant et amé­lioré par son mariage, mais du coup terrible qu'elle était sur le point de porter à ses trois détestables petits-enfants. Marcus, qui à seize ans était le plus jeune, vit qu'elle l'observait et prit à contrecœur un verre de thé glacé sur le plateau d'argent, délaissant le Champagne. Sa sœur et lui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, pensa Reine avec mépris. Ils étaient tous deux gâtés, mous, dépravés et irresponsables. Ils buvaient trop, jetaient l'argent par les fenêtres et flambaient. C'étaient de sales gosses pourris qui ignoraient tout de l'autodis­cipline. Mais tout cela allait cesser.

Son regard suivit le maître d'hôtel qui tendait à pré­sent le plateau à Millicent. Celle-ci portait une robe bain de soleil moulante au décolleté plongeant. Quand Millicent s'aperçut que sa grand-mère la fixait, elle lui jeta un regard hautain et provocateur du haut de ses dix-sept ans et, dans un geste de défi infantile, se servit deux coupes de Champagne. Reine Black l'observa sans rien dire. La jeune fille était le portrait de sa mère, une coureuse imbibée d'alcool et frivole, morte huit ans auparavant quand le fils de Reine avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture de sport sur une plaque de verglas, tuant sa femme et lui-même, et laissant quatre jeunes orphelins. D'après le rapport de police, ils étaient tous deux ivres et roulaient à cent soixante kilomètres à l'heure.

Six mois plus tôt, en dépit de son âge avancé et du mauvais temps, son propre mari s'était tué dans l'avion qu'il pilotait, alors qu'il allait soi-disant pêcher à dans l'Ontario. Le mannequin de vingt-cinq ans qui se trouvait éga­lement dans l'appareil devait sans doute servir d'appât au bout de son hameçon, songea-t-elle avec une vulga­rité qui ne lui ressemblait guère et une indifférence gla­cée. Tous ces accidents mortels illustraient à la perfec­tion la débauche et de l'insouciance qui caractérisaient l'existence des hommes de la famille depuis des généra­tions. Arrogants, intrépides et beaux, ils avaient tous vécu, jour après jour, comme s'ils étaient indestructibles et n'avaient de comptes à rendre à personne.

Reine avait dû passé sa vie cramponnée aux der­niers vestiges de sa dignité, tandis qu'un mari libertin dilapidait sa fortune pour satisfaire ses vices et apprenait à ses petits-enfants à faire de même. L'an passé, alors qu'elle dormait au premier étage, il avait amené des prostituées dans sa maison, dont il avait partagé les faveurs avec ses petits-fils. Tous sauf William. William, son bien-aimé...

Doux, intelligent et ingénieux, William était le seul à ressembler aux hommes de la famille de Reine. C'était pourquoi elle l'aimait de tout son être. Mais William était mort, alors que son frère Draco était bien vivant, et que sa vitalité même lui était une offense. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit gravir d'un pas alerte les marches de pierre qui menaient à la véranda pour répondre à son appel. La bouffée de haine qu'elle éprouva à la vue de ce grand jeune homme de dix-huit ans aux cheveux blonds presque blanc lui parut quasi insupportable. Elle serra les doigts autour du verre qu'elle tenait et refoula l'envie de le lui jeter à la figure, de le labourer de ses ongles.

Draco Black était le portrait craché de son grand-père au même âge, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle le détestait. Elle avait une bien meilleure raison, et Draco la connaissait parfaitement. Dans quelques minutes, il allait enfin payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, pas assez toutefois. Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger un châti­ment à la mesure de son acte, et elle méprisait presque autant son impuissance que ce garçon.

Elle attendit que le maître d'hôtel lui ait servi une coupe de Champagne pour se diriger vers la véranda.

- Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi j'ai organisé cette réunion de famille aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Adossé à la balustrade, Draco la regardait en obser­vant un silence neutre, mais Reine surprit le regard d'ennui agacé qu'échangèrent Marcus et Millicent, qui étaient assis sous le parasol. Ils avaient visiblement hâte de quitter la terrasse pour aller rejoindre leurs amis, des adolescents comme eux, avides de sensations fortes, amoraux et faibles, qui faisaient ce que bon leur semblait, puisque la fortune familiale les tirerait à coup sûr de n'importe quel pétrin.

- Je vois bien votre impatience, dit-elle en se tour­nant vers eux. J'irai donc droit au but. Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de questions, j'en suis certaine, sur quelque chose d'aussi trivial que votre situation financière. Le fait est que votre grand-père était beaucoup trop occupé par ses « activités sociales » et bien trop convaincu de son immortalité pour vous constituer un pécule conve­nable après la mort de vos parents. Par conséquent, je suis la seule à contrôler la totalité de ses biens. Au cas où vous vous demanderiez ce que cela signifie, je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'expliquer, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Tant que vous suivrez des études, que vous accumulerez les diplômes et vous comporterez d'une manière que je ne jugerai pas inacceptable, je continuerai à assurer vos frais de scolarité et vous per­mettrai de conserver vos voitures de sport. Point final.

- Et ma pension et mes frais divers, si j'entre à l'uni­versité l'année prochaine ? demanda aussitôt Millicent, plus perplexe qu'inquiète.

- Il n'y aura pas de « frais divers ». Tu habiteras ici et tu iras à l'institut universitaire. Si tu fais tes preuves au cours des deux années qui viennent, alors et seule­ment alors te permettrai-je d'entrer à l'université.

- L'institut universitaire, répéta Millicent, furieuse. Ce n'est pas sérieux !

- Tu peux me croire, Millicent. Ose seulement me défier et je te renvoie sans un sou. Si j'entends encore parler de tes soirées de débauche, de saoulerie et de drogue, tu n'auras plus l'ombre d'un dollar. Si tu avais le moindre doute, cela vaut aussi pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Marcus. Tu ne retourneras donc pas à Exeter l'automne prochain, tu finiras tes études secondaires ici.

- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! explosa Marcus. Grand-père ne l'aurait jamais permis !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de régenter notre vie ! gémit Millicent.

- Si ma proposition ne te plaît pas, déclara Reine d'une voix de fer, je te suggère de te trouver un travail de serveuse ou un souteneur, puisque ce sont les deux seules carrières qui te conviennent pour le moment.

Elle les regarda blêmir et opina du chef avec une satis­faction manifeste.

- Et Draco ? demanda Marcus d'une voix maussade. Il a d'excellentes notes à Yale. Tu ne vas pas l'obli­ger à vivre ici, lui aussi ?

Le moment qu'elle attendait était enfin venu.

- Non, dit-elle. Sors d'ici ! aboya-t-elle en se retour­nant pour faire face à Draco. Quitte cette maison et ne reviens jamais ! Je ne veux plus revoir ton visage ni entendre ton nom.

S'il n'avait pas brusquement serré les mâchoires, on aurait pu penser que les paroles de sa grand-mère ne produisaient aucun effet sur lui. Il ne demanda aucune explication, car il n'en avait pas besoin. En fait, il s'y attendait dès l'instant où elle avait lancé cet ultimatum à sa sœur. Sans un mot, il se redressa, tendit la main vers les clés de voiture qu'il avait jetées sur la table, mais la voix cinglante de Reine arrêta son geste.

- Laisse ça ! Tu n'emporteras que ce que tu as sur le dos.

Il retira sa main et regarda son frère et sa sœur, comme s'il attendait une intervention de leur part. Mais ces der­niers étaient trop submergés par leur propre malheur pour dire quoi que soit, ou redoutaient de partager son sort à la moindre rebuffade.

Leur lâcheté et leur absence totale de solidarité déplu­rent à Reine qui décida néanmoins d'écraser dans l'œuf toute velléité de rébellion ultérieure.

- Si l'un de vous le contacte ou se laisse contacter, les avertit-elle, tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers l'escalier de la véranda, si, par exemple, vous assistiez à la même soirée, vous subiriez le même sort. C'est clair ?

A l'égard du petit-fils qui s'éloignait, elle avait une tout autre menace à proférer.

- Draco, si tu as l'intention de faire appel aux lar­gesses d'un de tes amis, n'y songe pas. Les Industries Black sont le premier employeur de Ridgemont, et j'en possède jusqu'à la moindre parcelle. Personne ne t'aidera au risque d'encourir mon courroux et de perdre son emploi.

En l'entendant, il se retourna sur la dernière marche et lui lança un regard si froidement méprisant qu'elle se rendit compte un peu tard que l'idée de compter sur ses amis ne l'avait pas effleuré. Mais ce qui l'intéressa le plus, ce fut l'émotion qu'elle décela dans ses yeux avant qu'il se détourne. Etait-ce de l'angoisse ? Ou de la fureur ? Elle espérait de toute son âme que c'étaient les deux.

**00000000000000000000**

Le camion ralentit avant de s'arrêter pesamment devant l'homme qui marchait le long de la grand-route, une veste de sport jetée sur l'épaule, la tête basse, comme s'il luttait contre un vent de tempête.

- Hé ! lança Stan Rocade. Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ?

Deux yeux couleur ardoise, ébahis, se levèrent vers Stan et, pendant quelques instants, le jeune homme parut complètement désorienté, comme un somnam­bule, puis il acquiesça d'un brusque hochement de la tête. Quand il monta dans la cabine, Stan remarqua le coûteux pantalon brun de son passager, ses mocassins cirés, ses chaussettes assorties et son élégante coupe de cheveux, et se dit qu'il avait pris un jeune étudiant qui, pour une raison ou une autre, faisait du stop.

- Vous êtes à quelle université ? demanda Stan, sûr de son intuition et de ses capacités d'observation.

Le jeune homme déglutit comme s'il avait la gorge serrée, et regarda par la vitre de sa portière.

- Je ne vais pas à l'université, dit-il d'une voix froide et catégorique.

- Votre voiture est tombée en panne ?

- Non.

- Vous avez de la famille dans le coin ?

- Je n'ai pas de famille.

En dépit de la brusquerie de son passager, Stan, qui avait trois grands enfants à New York, eut le senti­ment très net que ce garçon se donnait un mal de chien pour maîtriser son émotion. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de lui demander :

- Vous avez un nom ?

- Draco..., répondit-il. Malfoy, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation. C'était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et celle-ci étant écossaise, le patronyme n'était pas connu dans la région.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ?

- Où vous allez.

- Je descends jusqu'à la côte Ouest. Los Angeles.

- Parfait, fit-il d'un ton qui n'incitait pas à la conver­sation. Ça m'est égal.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs heures avant que le jeune homme se décide à parler.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour décharger votre semi-remorque en arrivant à Los Angeles ?

Stan lui jeta un regard en biais et reconsidéra aus­sitôt ses premières conclusions sur Draco Malfoy. Il était habillé comme un gosse de riche, il avait la diction d'un gosse de riche, mais ce gosse de riche était visible­ment sans le sou, hors de son élément et sa chance avait tourné. Il était bien décidé à ravaler son orgueil et à effectuer un travail manuel ordinaire, ce qui, aux yeux de Stan, témoignait tout bien pesé d'un certain cran.

- Vous avez l'air de pouvoir soulever de lourdes charges, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au long corps musclé de Malfoy. Vous avez fait des haltères ou quoi ?

- J'ai boxé à... J'ai boxé.

_A l'université, _conclut mentalement Stan et, sans doute parce que Malfoy lui rappelait vaguement ses propres fils qui, à son âge, jouaient les durs, ou parce qu'il sentait que Draco Malfoy était dans une situation désespérée, il décida de lui donner du travail. Stan lui tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Rocade, Stan Rocade. Je ne peux pas vous payer cher, mais du moins vous aurez l'occasion de voir un vrai studio de cinéma quand nous serons à L.A. Ce camion est rempli d'accessoires qui appartiennent aux studios Empire. J'ai signé un contrat de transport avec eux et c'est là que nous allons.

La sombre indifférence avec laquelle Malfoy accueillit cette information ne fit que confirmer Stan dans la conviction que non seulement son passager était fauché, mais qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il pourrait s'en sortir dans un futur proche.

- Si vous me faites du bon boulot, je pourrais glisser un mot à votre sujet au bureau d'embauché des studios, à condition que vous acceptiez de pousser un balai ou de vous servir de votre dos.

Son passager se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre et parut scruter l'obscurité. Juste au moment où Stan avait changé d'avis et se disait que Malfoy considérait les basses besognes comme indignes de lui, le jeune homme déclara d'une voix éraillée par le soulagement, l'embarras et la gratitude :

- Merci. Ça serait très gentil.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Et voilà le prologue qui met en place cette histoire.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nous ferons la connaissance de Harry.  
En espérant vous voir au rendez-vous ! Rewiews please ! Bises_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ATTENTION CECI EST UNE ADAPTATION ! (CF NOTES DU CHAPITRE 1)**  
De plus, il s'agit d'un slash et quelques scènes seront assez chaudes mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, donc si cela vous gêne... ADIEUX !  
Sinon bonne lecture !_

_Finalement je mets la suite plus tôt que prévu et j'espère conserver ce rythme : un chapitre le samedi et un autre le mardi ou le mercredi si tout va bien. En tout cas je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des encouragements.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**_1978_**

- Je suis Mme Pince du centre de placement familial Poudlard, annonça la femme d'un âge mûr qui foula le tapis d'Orient et se dirigea vers la réceptionniste, un sac de chez Stardust sur le bras. Et voici Harry Evans, ajouta-t-elle froidement en désignant le petit garçon de onze ans qu'elle traînait derrière elle. Il vient voir le Dr Minerva McGonagall. Je reviendrai le chercher quand j'aurai terminé mes courses.

La réceptionniste sourit au petit garçon.

- Le Dr McGonagall te recevra dans quelques minutes, Harry. En attendant, assieds-toi là et remplis cette fiche comme tu le pourras. J'ai oublié de te la donner la dernière fois.

Honteux de son jean miteux et de sa veste crasseuse, Harry contempla avec un certain malaise l'élégante salle d'attente où de fragiles figurines de porcelaine ornaient une table basse ancienne et où des bronzes de valeur trônaient sur des consoles de marbre. En se tenant à une distance respectueuse de la table aux bibelots délicats, il se dirigea vers un fauteuil installé à côté d'un immense aquarium, où des poissons exotiques flânaient entre des dentelles d'algues. Derrière lui, Mme Pince passa de nouveau la tête dans la pièce pour prévenir la réceptionniste :

— Harry risque de voler tout ce qui n'est pas fixé. Il est rapide et roublard. Alors ayez-le à l'œil !

Agacé autant qu'humilié, Harry s'affala dans le fauteuil, puis étendit ses jambes devant lui pour manifester un ennui profond, comme si l'affreuse remarque de Mme Pince ne l'avait pas affectée, mais il rata son effet : ses joues s'empourprèrent comme deux pivoines et ses jambes ne touchaient même pas le sol.

Au bout de quelque temps, il se tortilla pour quitter cette position inconfortable et jeta un regard apeuré à la fiche que la réceptionniste lui avait demandé de remplir. Il tenta de la déchiffrer tout en sachant qu'il ne comprendrait pas les mots. La langue entre les dents, il se concentra intensément sur l'imprimé. Le premier mot commençait par un N comme le NON du NON A LA DROGUE que l'on apercevait sur les affiches le long des rues. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, parce qu'une de ses amies le lui avait appris. La lettre suivante était un O, comme dans POT, mais ce n'était pas ce mot-là. Il serra fort son crayon en refoulant l'impression familière de frustration et de désespoir qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de lire. Il avait appris le mot POT au CP, mais il n'était jamais écrit nulle part ! Fixant d'un œil noir le texte de la fiche, il se demanda pourquoi les instituteurs apprenaient aux enfants des mots stupides comme POT qui n'apparaissaient que dans les livres des petites classes.

Mais ces livres n'étaient pas stupides, songea Harry, pas plus que les professeurs. Les autres enfants de son âge auraient su lire cette fiche à la noix en un clin d'œil. C'était lui qui en était incapable, lui qui était idiot.

En revanche, se dit-il, il en savait long sur des choses que les autres enfants ne connaissaient pas, car il y prêtait une extrême attention. Et l'une des choses qu'il avait remarquées, c'était que, lorsque l'on vous tendait une fiche, c'était généralement pour y écrire votre nom...

Avec un soin laborieux, il inscrivit H-a-r-r-y-E-v-a-n-s sur la première moitié de la fiche, puis il s'arrêta là, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas remplir les espaces restants. La colère le submergea à nouveau, mais, au lieu de se laisser complexer par ce morceau de papier, il songea à quelque chose d'agréable, au vent qui vous caresse le visage au printemps. Il se voyait étendu sous un grand arbre feuillu, contemplant les écureuils qui trottaient sur les branches au-dessus de sa tête, quand la voix douce de la réceptionniste, réveillant son inquiétude et son sentiment de culpabilité, lui fit brutalement relever la tête.

— Ce crayon ne marche pas, Harry ?

Harry enfonça la mine dans son jean et la brisa.

— La mine est cassée.

— En voilà un autre !

— J'ai mal à la main aujourd'hui, mentit-il en traînant les pieds. Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire. Et puis il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Où est-ce ?

— A côté des ascenseurs. Le Dr McGonagall va te recevoir très bientôt. Ne traîne pas.

— Non, répondit Harry avec soumission.

Après avoir refermé derrière lui la porte du bureau, il se retourna pour regarder le mot qui y était inscrit et examina attentivement les premières lettres pour les reconnaître à son retour.

— P, murmura-t-il pour ne pas les oublier. S, Y.

Satisfait, il longea le long couloir moquetté, tourna à gauche au bout, puis à droite près du lavabo, mais quand il arriva devant les ascenseurs, il aperçut deux portes où l'on avait encore inscrit des mots. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait des toilettes, parce que, entre autres connaissances précieusement acquises, il avait appris que, dans les grands immeubles, la poignée de la porte des toilettes était différente des autres. Mais aucune de ces portes ne portait les mots GARÇONS ou FILLES, qu'il savait reconnaître, ni les silhouettes raides d'un homme ou d'une femme qui renseignaient les gens comme lui. Avec précaution, Harry appuya la main sur l'une des portes, l'entrouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Il recula vite quand il aperçut une femme qui se repoudrait le nez devant le miroir. Car il y avait une chose qu'il savait et que les autres garçons ne savaient sans doute pas. Les femmes perdaient leur calme quand un garçon poussait la porte de leurs toilettes. Harry ouvrit l'autre porte et entra.

Conscient du temps écoulé, il quitta les toilettes et revint rapidement sur ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il approche de l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le bureau du Dr McGonagall. Son nom commençait par PSY mais, apercevant les lettres PET sur la porte, il se dit que sa mémoire lui jouait un tour et la poussa. Une femme aux cheveux gris, qu'il ne connaissait pas, leva les yeux de sa machine à écrire.

— Oui?

— Désolée, je me suis trompé de bureau, marmonna Harry en rougissant. Savez-vous où se trouve celui du Dr McGonagall ?

— Le Dr McGonagall ?

— McGonagall, vous savez bien, ça commence par PSY !

— PSY... Vous voulez sans doute parler des Psychologues associés ! C'est la salle _2516, _au bout du couloir.

D'ordinaire Harry aurait fait semblant de comprendre et aurait erré de bureau en bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon, mais il avait trop peur d'être en retard.

— Pouvez-vous me l'épeler ?

— Pardon ?

— Les chiffres ! fît-il d'un ton désespéré. Epelez comme ça : trois, six, neuf, quatre, deux.

La femme le regarda comme s'il était complètement idiot. Harry savait que c'était ce qu'il était, mais il détestait que les autres s'en aperçoivent.

— Le Dr McGonagall est dans la salle deux, cinq, un, six.

— Deux, cinq, un, six, répéta Harry.

— C'est la quatrième porte sur la gauche, ajouta-t-elle.

— Bien ! hurla Harry sous l'effet de la frustration. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?

-------------

La réceptionniste du Dr McGonagall leva les yeux quand il entra.

— Tu t'es perdu ?

— Moi ? Pas du tout ! mentit Harry en hochant vigoureusement sa tête aux cheveux hirsutes avant de regagner son fauteuil.

Ne sachant pas qu'on l'observait derrière une glace qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire, il se tourna vers l'aquarium. Tout d'abord il remarqua que l'un des superbes poissons était mort et que les deux autres nageaient autour de lui, comme s'ils avaient l'intention de le dévorer. Comme mu par un automatisme, il frappa la vitre du doigt pour les chasser, mais ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard.

— Il y a un poisson mort, dit-il à la réceptionniste en s'efforçant d'atténuer son inquiétude. Je pourrais vous l'ôter de là.

— La femme de ménage l'enlèvera ce soir, mais merci de me l'avoir proposé.

Harry refoula une protestation enfiévrée devant ce qu'il tenait pour une cruauté inutile. Ce n'était pas bien d'abandonner ainsi quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'aussi faible. Il prit un magazine sur la table basse et fit mine de le regarder mais, du coin de l'œil, il surveilla les deux prédateurs. Chaque fois qu'ils revenaient donner de petits coups à leur camarade mort, il jetait un coup d'œil furtif à la réceptionniste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le regardait pas et tendait la main pour tapoter la paroi de verre.

A quelques mètres de là, dans son bureau, de l'autre côté de la glace sans tain, le Dr Minerva McGonagall observait le manège de Harry qui tentait généreusement de protéger le poisson mort tout en conservant un masque d'indifférence devant la réceptionniste.

- Le voilà, Harry-la-terreur, dit-elle avec une ironie désabusée en se tournant vers l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, un autre psychiatre qui consacrait depuis peu quelque temps à son projet. Le terrifiant adolescent que les responsables du placement en famille d'accueil ont jugé non seulement «sujet à des troubles d'apprentissage », mais encore intenable, exerçant une mauvaise influence sur ses pairs, bref un fauteur de troubles voué à la délinquance juvénile ! Saviez-vous, poursuivit-elle avec dans la voix une pointe d'admiration amusée, qu'il a organisé une grève de la faim à Poudlard ? Il a persuadé quarante-cinq enfants, plus agés que lui pour la plupart, de l'appuyer, alors qu'il revendiquait une amélioration de la cantine ?

Le Dr Gideon Flitwick observa le petit garçon à travers le miroir sans tain.

— Je suppose qu'il avait un besoin latent de défier l'autorité ?

— Non, répondit sèchement le Dr McGonagall, il avait un besoin latent de mieux manger. Le régime alimentaire de Poudlard est nutritif certes, mais insipide. J'y ai goûté.

Flitwick lança un regard sidéré à son associée.

— Et les vols ? Vous ne pouvez pas évincer ce problème aussi facilement.

Une épaule contre le mur, Minerva pencha la tête vers l'enfant dans la salle d'attente.

— Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Robin des Bois ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

— Evidemment. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous avez devant vous une version adolescente et contemporaine de Robin des Bois. Harry pourrait vous chiper votre bourse sans même que vous vous en aperceviez. Il est très rapide.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un critère pour l'envoyer chez vos cousins texans qui ne se doutent de rien, puisque, si j'ai bien compris, c'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire.

Le Dr McGonagall haussa les épaules.

— Harry vole de la nourriture, des vêtements ou des jouets, mais il ne garde rien. Il distribue son butin aux plus petits.

— Vous en êtes certaine ?

— Absolument. J'ai vérifié.

Gideon Flitwick esquissa un sourire réticent en étudiant le petit garçon.

— Il ressemble plus à Peter Pan qu'à Robin des Bois. Il ne correspond pas du tout à l'idée que je m'en étais faite d'après son dossier.

— Il m'a surpris, moi aussi, reconnut le Dr McGonagall. Le directeur du centre de placement Poudlard, où il réside actuellement, l'a taxé de « problème disciplinaire avec une prédilection pour l'absentéisme, les comportements perturbateurs, le vol et la fréquentation de garçons peu recommandables ».

Se fiant à ces commentaires défavorables, le Dr McGonagall s'était attendue à trouver en Harry Evans un garçon dur et costaud, belliqueux, dont les relations masculines indiquaient sans doute un développement physique précoce, voire une activité sexuelle. Elle était restée ébahie quand, deux mois plus tôt, ce petit lutin pas très net était entré dans son bureau d'un pas nonchalant, avec son jean, son sweatshirt déchiré et ses cheveux en bataille, bruns, assez long sur la nuque. Harry Evans n'était pas le caïd en herbe à laquelle s'attendait le Dr McGonagall, mais un gamin séduisant au visage mangé par deux immenses yeux aux cils épais, qui avaient le vert profond des émeraudes. Par contraste avec cette frimousse mutine et ses yeux innocemment charmeurs, il y avait une bravade enfantine dans l'attitude qu'il avait eue dans son bureau, le menton en avant et les mains dans les poches.

Minerva avait été fascinée dès ce premier rendez-vous, mais cette fascination avait commencé bien avant, presque au moment où, chez elle, elle avait ouvert son dossier et lu ses réponses à la batterie de tests, qui faisait partie du processus d'évaluation que Minerva avait récemment mis au point. Quand elle eut terminé, Minerva avait déjà une bonne idée du fonctionnement mental de l'enfant, de l'ampleur de sa souffrance et des détails de sa terrible situation.

Abandonné à la naissance par ses parents et rejeté par deux familles adoptives, Harry en avait été réduit à passer son enfance à la frontière des bas quartiers de Chicago, dans divers foyers d'accueil tous plus surchargés les uns que les autres. Toute sa vie, la seule source de véritable chaleur humaine lui était venue de ses compagnons, des enfants crasseux, débraillés, tout comme lui, qu'il considérait philosophiquement comme « les siens », des gosses qui lui avaient appris à chaparder dans les magasins et, plus tard, à faire l'école buissonnière. Vif d'esprit et encore plus de doigté, il avait très rapidement excellé à ces deux « sports _» _au point que l'on avait beau le changer souvent de foyer, il parvenait toujours à bénéficier d'une certaine popularité et du respect de ses pairs. Ainsi, quelques mois auparavant, une bande de garçons beaucoup plus âgés avait accepté de lui apprendre le moyen de forcer les portières de voitures et de les faire démarrer en établissant un contact entre les fils, ce qui avait valu à tout le groupe, y compris à Harry, pourtant simple observateur, de se faire arrêter par un flic de Chicago à l'affût.

Ce fut la première arrestation d'Harry et, bien qu'il n'en sût rien, ce fut aussi sa première véritable « chance », puisque tout cela avait attiré sur lui l'attention de Dr McGonagall. Après avoir été arrêté, quoique un peu injustement, pour tentative de vol, Harry fut dirigé vers le nouveau programme expérimental du Dr McGonagall, qui comprenait une batterie de tests de psychologie et d'intelligence, des entretiens et des évaluations menées par son groupe de psychiatres et de psychologues, tous volontaires. Ce programme était censé empêcher les adolescents dont l'Assistance publique avait la charge de sombrer dans la délinquance ou pire.

Dans le cas de Harry, le Dr McGonagall s'était fermement engagée en ce sens et chacun savait que, lorsqu'elle s'était fixé un objectif, elle l'atteignait A près de cinquante ans, Minerva McGonagall avait un physique sévère mais bienveillant, un gentil sourire et une volonté de fer. A son impressionnante collection de diplômes médicaux et à son arbre généalogique digne du Bottin mondain venaient s'ajouter de nombreuses qualités: intuition, compassion et dévouement total. Avec l'infatigable ardeur d'une missionnaire entièrement préoccupée du salut des âmes égarées, elle avait renoncé à son cabinet privé et se consacrait à présent aux pauvres victimes adolescentes d'un système public débordé et doté de fonds nettement insuffisants. Pour atteindre son but, le Dr McGonagall exploitait de manière éhontée tous les instruments à sa disposition, n'hésitant pas à faire appel au soutien de ses collègues, comme Gideon Flitwick. Dans le cas de Harry, elle avait même enrôlé des cousins éloignés qui, bien que loin d'être riches, avaient de la place dans leur maison et, espérait-elle, dans leur cœur, pour un petit garçon très spécial.

— Je tiens à ce que vous jetiez un coup d'œil, dit Minerva, qui tira le rideau devant la paroi de verre au moment précis où Harry se levait en regardant désespérément l'aquarium et plongeait les deux mains dans l'eau.

— Mais qu'est-ce que..., commença Gideon Flitwick, puis, dans un silence stupéfait, il observa le petit garçon qui s'avançait vers la réceptionniste, le poisson mort dans ses mains dégoulinantes.

Harry avait beau savoir qu'il n'aurait pas dû mouiller le tapis, il ne pouvait pas supporter le spectacle de cet animal si beau aux nageoires longues et gracieuses dévoré par ses compagnons. Ne sachant trop si la réceptionniste l'avait vu ou faisait mine de l'ignorer, il vint se placer derrière elle.

— Excusez-moi, lança-t-il d'une voix tonitruante en tendant les mains.

La réceptionniste, qui était complètement absorbée par sa frappe, sursauta, pivota et étouffa un cri en voyant le poisson luisant et dégoulinant qu'on lui présentait.

Harry recula prudemment d'un pas, mais tint bon.

— Il est mort, dit-il hardiment en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître la pitié qu'il éprouvait. Les autres vont le manger et je ne veux pas voir ça. C'est dégoûtant ! Si vous me donnez une feuille de papier, je l'envelopperai et vous pourrez le mettre à la corbeille.

Quand elle fut remise de son choc, la réceptionniste réprima un sourire, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit des mouchoirs en papier, qu'elle tendit à l'enfant.

— Est-ce que tu veux l'emporter pour l'enterrer chez toi?

C'était exactement ce qu'Harry aurait aimé faire, mais il crut percevoir un certain amusement dans la voix de la femme. Il enveloppa donc le poisson dans son linceul de papier et le brandit avec mépris.

— Je ne suis pas bête à ce point, vous savez. Ce n'est qu'un poisson, pas un lapin ou quelque chose comme ça.

De l'autre côté de la glace, Flitwick riait doucement en hochant la tête.

— Il meurt d'envie de faire des funérailles décentes à cet animal, mais il est trop fier pour l'admettre. Et ses problèmes d'apprentissage ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus posé. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il n'est qu'en CEI.

Le Dr McGonagall eut un sourire significatif et prit sur son bureau le dossier contenant les résultats des tests que Harry venait de passer.

— Regardez ce qu'il obtient à l'oral, quand on ne lui demande pas de lire ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant le dossier ouvert.

Gideon Flitwick obtempéra et rit de bon cœur.

— Cet enfant a un QI plus élevé que le mien.

— Harry est quelqu'un de très particulier, Gideon. J'en avais déjà eu un aperçu en lisant son dossier mais, quand je l'ai vue en tête à tête, j'ai compris que c'était vrai. Il est bagarreur, courageux, sensible et très intelligent. Derrière la bravade, il y a une incroyable gentillesse, un espoir insatiable et un optimisme à la don Quichotte auquel il s'accroche, bien que la laideur de la réalité le mette à mal. Il ne peut pas améliorer sa propre situation mais, quel que soit le centre d'accueil dans lequel il se trouve, il s'attache inconsciemment à protéger les enfants. Il vole pour eux, ment pour eux, lance des grèves de la faim, et ils le suivent tous comme Till l'Espiègle. A onze ans, c'est un chef-né, mais il emploie de telles méthodes que, si on ne l'en détourne pas très vite, il finira dans un centre de détention pour jeunes délinquants et plus tard en prison. Et il y a pire.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— En dépit de tous ses fabuleux talents, ce petit garçon n'a à peu près aucune confiance en lui. Comme on ne l'a pas adopté, il est persuadé qu'il ne vaut rien et qu'il ne peut être aimé. Comme il ne sait pas lire aussi bien que ses camarades, il est convaincu qu'il est complètement stupide et qu'il n'apprendra jamais rien. Le plus terrible, c'est qu'il est sur le point de renoncer. C'est un rêveur, mais le fil qui le relie à ses rêves est près de céder. Je ne permettrai pas que tout le potentiel de Harry, ses espoirs, son optimisme soient gâchés, conclut-elle avec une fougue involontaire.

Le Dr Flitwick fronça les sourcils et dit :

— Excusez-moi de mettre ça sur le tapis, Minerva, mais n'est-ce pas vous qui faisiez de grandes mises en garde contre la tentation de s'attacher trop à un patient ?

Avec un sourire triste, le Dr McGonagall s'adossa à son bureau, mais elle ne nia pas.

— C'était une règle plus facile à suivre quand tous mes patients venaient de familles riches et qu'ils se considéraient comme « brimés » si on ne leur offrait pas une voiture de sport de cinquante mille dollars pour leur seize ans. Attendez d'avoir travaillé davantage avec des gosses comme Harry, qui sont passés à travers les mailles de ce système que nous avons mis au point pour leur venir en aide. Vous en perdrez le sommeil, même si vous avez l'habitude de dormir comme une souche.

— Vous avez raison, j'imagine, fit-il en soupirant, tandis qu'il lui rendait le dossier. Au fait, pourquoi n'a-t-il été adopté par personne ?

Minerva haussa les épaules.

— C'est dû à un manque de chance aussi bien qu'à une mauvaise organisation. D'après le dossier du service social de l'enfant et de la famille, il a été abandonné dans une ruelle alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures. Le dossier médical indique qu'il est né avec dix semaines d'avance et qu'en raison de cela et du mauvais état dans lequel il était en arrivant à l'hôpital, il a connu une longue série de complications jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans, période pendant laquelle il était très fragile et hospitalisé périodiquement. Le Service social de la famille lui a trouvé des parents adoptifs quand il avait deux ans mais, en pleine procédure d'adoption, le couple a décidé de divorcer et l'a donc remis entre les mains de l'Assistance publique. Quelques semaines plus tard, il a été placé chez un autre couple que l'on avait passé au crible autant qu'il est humainement possible de le faire, mais Harry a eu une pneumonie, et ces gens, qui avaient perdu un enfant de l'âge d'Harry, se sont effondrés et ont renoncé à l'adopter. Ensuite on l'a temporairement envoyé dans une famille mais, au bout de quelques semaines, celui qui était chargé de son dossier a été gravement blessé dans un accident et n'est jamais revenu. A partir de là, tout ne fut plus qu'une suite d'erreurs tragiques, comme on dit. Son dossier a été égaré...

— Quoi ? fit Gideon Flitwick, incrédule.

— Ne jugez pas trop sévèrement les gens de l'Assistance. Ils sont pour la plupart consciencieux et très dévoués, mais ils sont aussi humains. Etant donné leur surcharge de travail et leur peu de moyens, ils se débrouillent étonnamment bien. Bref, la famille en question, qui avait déjà beaucoup d'enfants à charge, s'est dit que si l'Assistance ne lui trouvait pas de famille adoptive, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé. Le temps que les services sociaux se rendent compte que le dossier s'était perdu dans leur pagaille, il avait cinq ans et avait passé l'âge qui séduit le plus les candidats à l'adoption. Il avait aussi un lourd passé médical et, quand on le retira à sa famille d'accueil pour le mettre dans une autre, il fit aussitôt des crises d'asthme. Il a manqué une grande partie du CP et du CEI, mais il était « tellement gentil » que ses institutrices le faisaient quand même passer en classe supérieure. Ses nouveaux parents adoptifs avaient eux-mêmes trois enfants handicapés. Ils étaient donc tellement occupés qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Harry ne suivait pas à l'école, d'autant plus qu'il ne redoublait pas. En CM1, Harry s'est lui-même rendu compte qu'il était incapable de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Alors il a fait semblant d'être malade pour rester à la maison. Quand les parents s'en sont aperçus, ils l'ont obligé à retourner à l'école. Il a donc trouvé un autre moyen d'y échapper. Il a commencé à faire l'école buissonnière et à traîner chaque fois que c'était possible avec les gosses des rues. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est bagarreur, audacieux et vif. Ils lui ont appris à chaparder et à se débrouiller pour qu'on ne remarque pas son absence en classe.

Le reste, vous le connaissez. Il a fini par se faire prendre pour absentéisme et vol à l'étalage, et on l'a envoyé à Poudlard, comme tous les enfants qui se conduisent mal dans leur foyer d'accueil. Il y a quelques mois, il s'est fait embarquer, injustement à mon avis, avec un groupe de garçons plus âgés qui lui faisaient une démonstration de leurs talents. Harry n'était qu'un observateur fasciné, conclut-elle avec un rire étranglé. Il m'a proposé de me montrer comment faire démarrer un moteur en mettant les fils en contact. Vous imaginez ça, ce poussin aux immenses yeux innocents sait faire démarrer une voiture sans clé ! Cela dit, il ne se hasarderait pas à la voler. Il ne prend que ce que les enfants de Poudlard peuvent utiliser.

Avec un sourire entendu, Flitwick se pencha vers la glace.

— Je suppose qu'ils n'ont rien contre un crayon rouge, un stylo bille et une poignée de bonbons.

— Comment ?

— Pendant que vous parliez, votre précieux patient a dérobé tout cela dans la salle d'attente.

— Mon Dieu ! s'écria le Dr McGonagall qui ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter vraiment.

— Il est assez rapide pour faire des tours de passe-passe, s'étonna Flitwick sans grand enthousiasme. Je vais le chercher avant qu'il trouve le moyen d'escamoter cet aquarium. Je parie que les enfants de Poudlard adoreraient les poissons exotiques.

— Les Potter doivent m'appeler du Texas pour me dire exactement quand ils seront prêts à l'accueillir, fit le Dr McGonagall en regardant sa montre.

Au même moment l'interphone sonna et l'on entendit la voix de la réceptionniste :

— Mme Potter au téléphone, docteur McGonagall.

— Et voilà ! fit joyeusement Minerva.

Gideon Flitwick jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre montre.

— Ma première séance avec Lisa Turpin est dans quelques minutes.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait dans son bureau, posa la main sur la poignée et déclara :

— Je viens de me rendre compte que, dans votre programme, la charge de travail est très injustement répartie, plaisanta-t-il. Vous travaillez avec un petit garçon qui vole des crayons et des bonbons pour les donner aux pauvres, et vous me refilez Lisa Turpin qui veut tuer son beau-père. Vous avez Robin des Bois et moi Lizzie Borden !

— Vous adorez les défis, répliqua Minerva McGonagall en riant. Je vais demander à l'Assistance de transférer Mme Pince de Poudlard dans une section où elle ne s'occupera que de bébés et de petits enfants. Elle est parfaite pour eux parce qu'ils sont câlins et qu'ils n'enfreignent pas les règlements. Elle ne sait pas y faire avec les adolescents. Elle est incapable de distinguer entre une bénigne rébellion et la délinquance juvénile.

— Vous ne seriez pas par hasard en train de vous venger d'elle parce qu'elle a dit à votre réceptionniste qu'Harry chiperait tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main?

— Non, dit le Dr McGonagall en décrochant le téléphone. Mais c'était un excellent exemple.

Quand elle eut raccroché, le Dr McGonagall se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, impatiente d'apprendre à M. Harry Evans la surprise qu'elle lui réservait.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre de fini ! Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors s'il vous plait laissez moi un petit mot et je vous promets de vous répondre.  
La suite arrive comme promis mardi ou mercredi prochain. Donc à très bientôt. Bises_


	3. Chapter 3

_ATTENTION CECI EST UNE ADAPTATION ! (cf notes au chapitre 1)_

_Et voilà comme promis en temps et en heure la suite de cette histoire. Mais avant je voudrais remercier les rewieweurs annonymes auquels je n'ai pas pu répondre :_

_**Harry Skywalker : **Houlà quel enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Tu vois, tu n'as pas eu à attendre la suite trop longtemps alors bonne lecture._

_**Super-ketchup :** Oui, Harry a son petit caractère mais cela s'explique après ce qu'il a vécu. En espérant que la suite sera aussi interréssante que ce que tu désirais. Bonne lecture._

_Il ne me rest plus qu'a tous vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : **

— Harry, dit Minerva dans l'embrasure de la porte, entre, s'il te plaît. Les tests sont terminés. J'ai tous les résultats là, ajouta-t-elle, tandis qu'Harry refermait derrière lui.

Au lieu de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, le jeune patient prit position devant le bureau de Minerva, les pieds légèrement écartés, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jean. Il haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé mais ne posa pas de question car, Minerva le savait, il redoutait la réponse.

— Tout ce programme est idiot, dit-il. Vous ne saurez rien sur moi avec des tests et des entretiens.

— J'ai beaucoup appris sur toi, Harry, depuis les quelques mois que nous nous connaissons. Veux-tu que je te le prouve ?

— Non.

— Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te dire ce que j'en pense.

— Vous allez le faire, que je le veuille ou non, dit-il avec une moue malicieuse.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça le Dr McGonagall en réprimant un sourire devant tant d'astuce.

Elle n'utilisait pas d'ordinaire les méthodes brutales qu'elle appliquait à Harry. Celui-ci était par nature trop intuitif et trop rompu à l'école de la rue pour se laisser leurrer par les phrases sucrées et les demi-vérités.

— J'ai appris que, malgré toutes les audaces et toute la provocation dont tu fais preuve devant tes compagnons, tu éprouves sans cesse une peur bleue. Tu ne sais ni qui tu es ni ce que tu seras. Tu ne sais ni lire ni écrire et tu es donc convaincu que tu es stupide. Tu sèches les cours parce que tu n'es pas au niveau des enfants de ton âge et que ça te fait terriblement souffrir qu'ils se moquent de toi en classe. Tu as l'impression d'être piégé, impuissant, et tu détestes ça. Tu sais que tu n'as pas été adopté quand tu étais plus jeune et que ta mère t'a abandonné. Tu as décidé depuis longtemps que, si ni tes parents naturels ni tes familles d'accueil ne t'ont gardé, c'était parce qu'ils avaient compris que tu ne donnerais « rien de bon », que tu n'étais ni assez intelligent ni assez joli. Tu t'es donc laisser pousser les cheveux et tu t'es mis à voler, mais tu n'es pas plus heureux pour autant. Rien ne semble avoir pour toi d'importance, et c'est bien là le problème. Quoi que tu fasses, tout le monde s'en fiche — sauf quand tu as des ennuis —, et tu te détestes parce que tu veux être pris en compte.

Le Dr McGonagall se tut pour la laisser méditer ces derniers propos avant de poursuivre sans ménagement :

— Tu veux compter pour quelqu'un, Harry. Si tu devais n'avoir qu'un souhait, ce serait _celui-là._

Harry sentit des larmes humiliantes lui piquer les yeux, tandis que l'implacable discours du Dr McGonagall atteignait sa cible, et il cligna pour les refouler.

Minerva McGonagall, qui remarqua ses yeux humides, sut qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

— Tu ne veux ni espérer ni rêver, poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus douce, mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, alors tu inventes des histoires fabuleuses que tu racontes aux petits de Poudlard, des histoires d'enfants seuls et laids qui trouvent un beau jour une famille, l'amour et le bonheur.

— Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne ! protesta vivement Harry en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Vous me prenez pour une poule mouillée pleurnicharde. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'aimer et les enfants de Poudlard non plus. Je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'en veux pas ! Je suis heureux...

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous dire toute la vérité, et je n'ai pas tout à fait fini. Voilà la vérité, Harry, déclara-t-elle en soutenant le regard de l'enfant avec une force tranquille. Pendant cette période d'examens, nous avons découvert que tu es un petit garçon courageux, très bien et _très intelligent._

Elle sourit devant l'expression à la fois dubitative et ébahie d'Harry avant d'enchaîner :

— Si tu n'as appris ni à lire ni à écrire, c'est uniquement parce que tu as tellement manqué de cours quand tu étais malade que tu n'as pas pu les rattraper. Ça n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités d'apprentissage, c'est-à-dire avec l'intelligence. Pour rattraper ton retard tu n'as besoin que d'une chose : que l'on te donne un coup de main. A part ça, fit-elle en changeant de sujet, tu as aussi un besoin naturel, parfaitement naturel, d'être aimé pour ce que tu es. Tu es très sensible, et c'est pour cela que l'on te heurte si facilement. C'est aussi pour cela que tu n'aimes pas que l'on fasse de la peine aux autres enfants et que tu t'efforces de leur faire plaisir en leur racontant des histoires et en volant pour eux. Je sais que cette idée te déplaît mais, crois-moi, la sensibilité est l'une de tes grandes qualités. A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à te mettre dans un environnement qui t'aidera à devenir le jeune homme que tu seras un jour.

Harry pâlit à l'idée que cet _environnement, _un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas, devait ressembler à une institution, peut-être même à une prison.

— Je t'ai trouvée des parents adoptifs. James et Lily Potter. Mme Potter a été enseignante et elle a très envie de t'aider à rattraper ton retard scolaire. Le révérend Potter...

Harry bondit de son fauteuil comme si on venait de lui marquer le dos au fer rouge.

— Un prêcheur ! explosa-t-il en secouant la tête au souvenir des sermons sur l'enfer et la damnation qu'il n'avait que trop entendus à l'église. Non merci, je préfère aller en taule.

— Tu n'as jamais été en taule et tu ne sais pas ce dont tu parles, fit le Dr McGonagall. Il y a quelques années, James et Lily Potter se sont installés dans une petite ville du Texas. Ils ont deux fils qui ont cinq et trois ans de plus que toi et, contrairement aux autres foyers d'accueil que tu as connus, tu seras le seul enfant de l'Assistance. Tu feras _vraiment _partie de la famille, Harry. Tu auras même ta propre chambre. J'ai parlé de toi à James et à Lily, et ils ont hâte de t'accueillir chez eux.

— Pour combien de temps ? demanda Harry qui s'efforçait de ne pas s'emballer pour une solution provisoire, de toute façon vouée à l'échec.

— Pour toujours, à condition que tu t'y plaises et que tu acceptes d'obéir à une règle stricte qu'ils s'imposent à eux-mêmes et à leurs enfants : l'honnêteté. Ce qui signifie : plus de vols, plus de mensonges et plus d'école buissonnière. Ils pensent que tu en es capable et ils sont très impatients que tu fasses partie de la famille. Mme Potter m'a appelée il y a quelques minutes, et elle était sur le point de partir acheter des jeux et des tas de choses pour t'aider à apprendre à lire le plus vite possible. Elle t'attend pour choisir la décoration de ta chambre. Comme ça, elle sera à ton goût.

— Ils ne savent pas que je me suis fait choper, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en réprimant une explosion de joie. Je veux dire pour avoir séché les cours ?

— Pour absentéisme et pour tentative de vol de voiture, précisa le Dr McGonagall. Si, ils savent tout.

— Et ils veulent quand même que je vive avec eux ? railla Harry d'un ton coupant. Ils doivent vraiment avoir besoin de l'argent des services sociaux !

— L'argent n'a rien à voir avec leur décision ! rétorqua le Dr McGonagall avec une sévérité que contredisait une esquisse de sourire. Ce sont des gens très particuliers. Ils ne sont pas financièrement riches, mais ils estiment l'être d'autres manières, par d'autres bienfaits, et ils veulent partager ces bienfaits-là avec un enfant qui le mérite.

— Et ils croient que _je _le mérite ? persifla Harry. Personne ne voulait déjà de moi avant que j'aie un casier judiciaire. Pourquoi me voudrait-on aujourd'hui ?

Le Dr McGonagall ignora sa question, se leva et fit le tour de son bureau.

— Harry, dit-elle doucement en attendant que le petit garçon relève les yeux, je pense que tu le mérites plus que tous les enfants que j'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer.

Ce compliment magnifique, sans précédent, fut suivi d'un des rares gestes d'affection qu'on lui ait manifesté jusqu'alors. Le Dr McGonagall posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry et dit :

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu rester aussi doux et charmant, mais crois-moi, tu mérites que je t'aide et que les Potter t'aiment comme je pense qu'ils le feront.

Harry haussa les épaules en essayant de se blinder contre toute déception éventuelle mais, quand il se leva, il ne put dissimuler toute l'espérance qu'il avait au cœur.

— Ne comptez pas là-dessus, docteur McGonagall.

— Je compte sur toi. Tu es un garçon extrêmement intuitif et intelligent, qui saura ce qui est bon.

— Vous êtes vraiment très forte, dit Harry avec un soupir d'espoir et de crainte en l'avenir. Vous réussissez presque à me faire croire à cette histoire.

— Je suis très forte, reconnut le Dr McGonagall. Et c'est très _intelligent _de ta part de l'avoir compris.

En souriant, elle posa la main sur le bras d'Harry et lui déclara avec une solennité attendrie :

— Est-ce que tu m'écriras bientôt pour me dire où tu en es?

— Bien sûr, répondit Harry en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

— Les Potter se moquent de ce que tu as fait dans le passé. A partir de maintenant, ils font confiance à ton honnêteté. Est-ce que tu es prêt, toi aussi, à oublier le passé pour leur permettre de t'aider à devenir l'être merveilleux que tu as en toi ?

Devant cette flatterie on ne peut plus inhabituelle, Harry eut un petit rire gêné et roula des yeux ronds comme des billes.

— Oui. Pour sûr.

— Penses-y, Harry, poursuivit gravement Minerva pour que le petit garçon ne minimise pas l'importance de ce nouvel avenir. Lily Potter a toujours désiré un autre enfant, mais tu es le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais invité à venir vivre chez elle. A partir de ce moment, tu repartiras de zéro. Tu seras aussi immaculé qu'un nouveau-né. Tu comprends ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer, mais il avait une drôle de boule dans la gorge et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Minerva McGonagall sonda les immenses yeux verts du gamin et sa gorge se noua. Elle glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

— Peut-être qu'un jour tu te laisseras couper les cheveux, murmura-t-elle. Ils seront beaux, épais.

Harry retrouva enfin la parole et son front se plissa d'inquiétude.

- La dame, Mme Potter, elle ne va pas me mettre du gel et essayer à tout pris de les aplatir, n'est-ce pas ?

- A moins que tu ne le souhaites.

L'humeur sentimentale de Minerva s'estompa quand Harry s'en alla. Elle avait laissé la porte du bureau entrouverte et, comme la réceptionniste était en train de déjeuner, elle dut se lever et aller la fermer elle-même. Elle avait déjà une main sur la poignée quand elle aperçut Harry, qui avait fait un crochet par la table basse sans s'y arrêter vraiment avant de faire un nouveau détour pour passer devant le bureau vide de la réceptionniste.

Une grosse poignée de bonbons brillait sur la table basse. Et le crayon rouge et le stylo bille avaient réapparu sur le bureau.

—Tu veux vraiment repartir de zéro, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri ? murmura Minerva d'une voix rendue rauque par la joie et la fierté du travail accompli. C'est très bien !

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait, cela ne vous prendra que quelques minutes et cela me fera plaisir.  
En ce qui concerne la suite, elle arrivera samedi si tout va bien et on découvrira Harry dans sa nouvelle vie.  
Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi. Bises_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ATTENTION CECI EST UNE ADAPTATION (cf NOTES DU CHAPITRE 1)**_

_Eh oui, surprise ! Le chapitre promis arrive avec un jour d'avance car mon week ensd est tellement chargé que je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de le faire demain.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En attendant, je vous remercie tous pour vos rewiews auquelles j'ai répondu sauf erreur de ma part et pour les annonymes : _

_**Lilas :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, cela fait très plaisir. Moi aussi j'aime particulièrement Harry et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, il est encore plus touchant. En espérant qu'il te plaira._

_**Harry Skywalker :** Merci pour ta rewiew en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant._

_**super-ketchup :** En effet c'est l'eldorado mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que Harry a très peur de le perdre ce rêve. Merci pour ta rewiew._

_**fandetoi :** Comme promis la suite est venue très vite et même plus vite que prévu alors bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements._

_**jo :** Merci de ton enthousiasme et bonne lecture___

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Le car scolaire s'arrêta devant la douillette maison victorienne qu'Harry avait fini par considérer comme la sienne depuis trois mois qu'il habitait chez les Potter.

- Tu es arrivé, Harry, dit le chauffeur.

Mais, tandis qu'il descendait du bus, aucun de ses nouveaux amis ne lui dit au revoir, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Leur silence froid et soupçonneux ne faisait qu'accentuer la terreur noire qui lui nouait déjà l'estomac en remontant le trottoir couvert de neige.  
On avait volé l'argent collecté pour les repas de la semaine sur le bureau du professeur. On avait interrogé tous les enfants. Or Harry se trouvait dans la salle pendant la récréation pour mettre la dernière touche à son devoir de géographie. C'était donc lui le principal suspect non seulement parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voler cet argent, mais aussi parce qu'il était le nouveau, l'étranger, l'enfant de la grande et vilaine ville et, puisque rien de tel n'était jamais arrivé dans sa classe, tout le monde le considérait déjà comme coupable. Cet après-midi-là, en attendant devant le bureau du principal, il avait entendu M. Rusard dire à sa secrétaire qu'il allait devoir appeler le révérend et Mme Potter pour les avertir de ce vol. De toute évidence, M. Rusard l'avait fait, puisque la voiture du révérend se trouvait dans l'allée et qu'il était rarement à la maison aussi tôt.

Quand il atteignit le portail au milieu de la palissade blanche qui faisait le tour du terrain, il resta planté là à regarder la maison, les genoux tremblants au point de s'entrechoquer à l'idée d'être banni de cet endroit. Les Potter lui avaient donné sa chambre avec un grand lit et un dessus-de-lit vert comme ses yeux, mais tout cela ne lui manquerait pas autant que leur tendresse. Et leurs belles voix. Ils avaient tous des voix si douces, si gentilles, si rieuses. Rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus entendre James Potter lui dire : « Bonne nuit, Harry. N'oublie pas tes prières, mon chéri », il avait envie de se jeter par terre et de pleurer comme un bébé. Comment vivre sans plus entendre Ron et Julian, qu'il considérait déjà comme ses grands frères, l'appeler pour jouer avec eux ou pour l'emmener au cinéma ? Plus jamais il n'irait à l'église avec sa nouvelle famille et ne s'assiérait avec eux pour écouter le révérend Potter parler du Seigneur devant une assistance qui observait un silence respectueux. Au début, il n'aimait pas cela. Les offices lui paraissaient interminables et les bancs étaient durs comme le roc, mais il avait fini par écouter avec plaisir le révérend. Au bout de quelques semaines, il s'était même mis à _croire _qu'il existait vraiment un Dieu bon et aimant qui se préoccupait de tous, même des petits enfants de rien du tout comme Harry Evans.

- Je vous en prie ! murmura-t-il au Dieu du révérend Potter, tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien.

Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop beau pour durer, pensa-t-il amèrement, et les larmes qu'il refoulait lui brouillèrent la vue. Pendant quelques instants, il se berça de l'espoir qu'on le fouetterait plutôt que de le renvoyer à Chicago, mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Tout d'abord, ses parents adoptifs ne croyaient pas aux bienfaits du fouet, mais le vol et le mensonge étaient des fautes graves, inacceptables pour le Seigneur comme pour eux-mêmes. Harry avait promis de ne pas recommencer et ils lui avaient fait une confiance totale.

La lanière de son nouveau cartable de nylon glissa de son épaule et ce dernier tomba dans la neige, mais Harry était trop malheureux pour s'en soucier. En le traînant par l'autre lanière, il avança vers la maison, engourdi par la peur, et gravit les marches du porche.

Des biscuits avec des pépites de chocolat, les préférés d'Harry, refroidissaient sur des plateaux au milieu du plan de travail de la cuisine quand il referma la porte. Le parfum délicieux des gâteaux tout frais aurait dû le faire saliver. Aujourd'hui cela lui donnait la nausée, car Lily Potter ne lui en ferait jamais plus. La cuisine était étrangement déserte et un coup d'œil dans le salon lui confirma qu'il était vide, lui aussi, mais il entendait les voix de ses frères dans leur chambre, au bout du couloir. Les mains tremblantes, Harry accrocha son sac à l'un des crochets qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte de la cuisine, puis il retira son blouson bien chaud, le suspendit et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons.

Ron, qui avait seize ans, l'aperçut dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

- Salut, Harry-Bob, le taquina-t-il. Que penses-tu de notre nouveau poster ?

D'habitude, ce surnom le faisait sourire. A présent il avait envie de hurler parce qu'il ne l'entendrait plus. Julian, qui avait deux ans de plus que Ron, lui sourit en lui montrant l'affiche de Draco Malfoy, leur dernière idole, un acteur de cinéma.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Il n'est pas génial ? Un jour, j'aurai la même moto que lui.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Harry contempla le portrait en pied d'un homme grand, large d'épaules, qui ne souriait pas et qui, les bras croisés sur une poitrine imberbe mais finement musclée, se tenait près d'une moto.

- C'est le plus grand, acquiesça-t-il, figé. Où sont votre mère et votre père ? demanda-t-il d'une voix terne.

Bien que ses parents adoptifs l'aient invité à les appeler « papa » et « maman » et qu'il l'ait fait avec joie, Harry savait que ce privilège serait bientôt abrogé.

- Il faut que je leur parle.

D'une voix altérée par les larmes qu'il retenait, il n'en était pas moins décidé à subir l'inévitable confrontation le plus tôt possible, incapable de supporter plus longtemps sa peur.

- Ils tiennent une sorte de conseil de guerre dans leur chambre, dit Julian, les yeux rivés sur l'affiche. Ron et moi, on ira voir le dernier film de Draco Malfoy demain soir. Nous voulions t'emmener, mais il est interdit aux moins de treize ans à cause de la violence, et maman a dit que c'était impossible.

Il détacha le regard de son idole et contempla le visage ravagé de chagrin d'Harry.

- Hé, poussin, ne fais pas cette tête ! On t'emmènera voir le premier film qui...

La porte de l'autre côté du couloir s'ouvrit et les parents adoptifs de Harry sortirent de leur chambre, l'air sombre.

- J'ai cru entendre ta voix, Harry, dit Lily Potter. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose avant que nous commencions tes devoirs ?

- J'ai l'impression que Harry est trop bouleversé pour se concentrer sur son travail, déclara le révérend devant le visage crispé du petit garçon. Veux-tu parler de ce qui te tracasse maintenant ou après le dîner ?

- Maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Ron et Julian échangèrent un regard inquiet et perplexe et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce, mais Harry leur fit signe de rester. Mieux valait en terminer avec cette histoire tout de suite et devant tout le monde.

- On a volé de l'argent à l'école aujourd'hui, commença-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, dès que ses parents furent assis sur le lit de Ron.

- Nous le savons, fit le révérend Potter d'une voix calme. Ton principal nous a déjà appelés. M. Rusard semble penser, tout comme ton institutrice, que c'est toi le coupable.

En rentrant de l'école, Harry avait pris le parti de ne pas supplier, de ne pas s'humilier, même si ce qu'on lui disait était pénible ou injuste. Malheureusement, il ne s'était pas douté de l'incroyable angoisse qu'il éprouverait à l'idée de perdre sa nouvelle famille. Il plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean, adoptant inconsciemment une posture de défi, mais à sa consternation, ses épaules se mirent à trembler violemment et il dut essuyer avec sa manche ces larmes qu'il détestait tant.

- Est-ce que tu as volé cet argent, Harry ?

- Non!

Le mot avait jailli en un cri angoissé.

- Eh bien, c'est réglé.

M. et Mme Potter se levèrent ensemble, comme s'ils le prenaient pour un voleur et un menteur. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions Harry se mit à implorer :

- Je jure que je n'ai pas volé l'argent de la cantine, gémit-il en tordant l'ourlet de son gilet. Je vous ai promis que je ne mentirais et que je ne volerais plus. J'ai tenu parole ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Croyez-moi, je vous en supplie...

- Nous te croyons, Harry.

- J'ai changé, vraiment, et...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et les regarda, ébahi, incrédule.

- Vous... quoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Harry, déclara son père adoptif en lui posant la main sur la joue, quand tu es venu chez nous, nous t'avons demandé de nous donner ta parole. Tu nous l'as donnée et nous t'avons fait confiance, tu te souviens ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Puis il vit le sourire de Lily Potter et se jeta dans ses bras. L'étreinte lui apporta un parfum d'œillets et la promesse de baisers du soir et de rires partagés.

Harry pleura à chaudes larmes.

- Allons bon, tu vas te rendre malade, dit James Potter en souriant à sa femme qui avait elle-même les yeux luisants. Maman va s'occuper du dîner. Laissons le bon Dieu le soin de se charger de l'argent volé.

En entendant ces mots, Harry se raidit soudain et sortit en trombe de la pièce en annonçant qu'il reviendrait mettre la table pour le dîner.

- Il ne devrait pas sortir maintenant, dit le révérend Potter avec inquiétude, dans le silence étonné qui suivit son étrange et brusque départ. Il est encore très perturbé, et il fait un peu sombre. Julian, suis-le et va voir ce qu'il fait.

- J'y vais aussi, dit Ron en attrapant sa veste dans le placard.

A deux pâtés de maison de là, Harry saisit les poignées de cuivre gelées et parvint à ouvrir les lourdes portes de l'église dont son père adoptif était le pasteur. Une pâle lumière hivernale filtrait à travers les hautes fenêtres tandis qu'il remontait l'allée centrale avant de s'arrêter devant l'autel. Ne sachant trop comment procéder en de telles circonstances, il leva des yeux humides vers la croix de bois.

- Merci mille fois pour avoir incité les Potter à me croire, dit-il d'une petite voix timide. Je sais que c'est Vous qui avez permis cela, mais c'est un vrai miracle. Vous ne le regretterez pas, promit-il. Je serai tellement parfait que tout le monde sera fier de moi. Oh, et si Vous avez le temps, pourriez-Vous Vous assurer que M. Rusard trouve le vrai coupable ? Sinon, c'est moi qui écoperai de toute façon, et ce n'est pas juste.

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, Harry nettoya de fond en comble sa chambre, qui était déjà propre comme un sou neuf. Quand il prit son bain, il se lava deux fois derrière les oreilles. Il était si décidé à être parfait que, quand Julian et Ron lui proposèrent une partie de Scrabble avant d'aller se coucher, un jeu qu'ils adaptaient à son niveau pour l'aider à progresser en lecture, il ne songea pas un instant à regarder les lettres pour choisir celles qui lui convenaient le mieux.

0000000000000

Le lundi de la semaine suivante, Dudley Dursley, un élève de cinquième, fut pris avec un paquet de six canettes de bière qu'il partageait généreusement avec ses copains sous les gradins du stade à l'heure du déjeuner. Sous le carton d'emballage, on découvrit une enveloppe marron où était inscrit de la main de l'institutrice d'Harry : « Argent de la cantine — classe de Mme Pomfresh. »

Harry reçut des excuses officielles de l'institutrice devant ses camarades de classe et des regrets plus réticents de l'austère M. Rusard.

Cet après-midi-là, Harry descendit du bus devant l'église et y passa un quart d'heure, puis il courut à la maison pour annoncer la nouvelle. Il entra en trombe, le visage rougi par le froid glacial, impatient de fournir la preuve tangible de son innocence et se précipita dans la cuisine où Lily Potter préparait le dîner.

- Je peux prouver que je n'ai pas volé l'argent de la cantine ! s'écria-t-il, haletant, son regard passant de sa mère adoptive à ses frères.

Lily Potter lui lança un sourire perplexe et continua d'éplucher les carottes sur l'évier. Ron leva à peine les yeux du plan de la maison qu'il dessinait pour le projet qu'il avait entrepris à l'école. Julian lui sourit d'un air absent et poursuivit la lecture d'un magazine avec Draco Malfoy en couverture.

- Nous savions que tu n'avais pas pris cet argent, mon chéri, répondit enfin Lily Potter. Tu nous l'avais dit.

- C'est vrai, lui rappela Julian en tournant la page de son magazine.

- Oui, mais comme ça, vous... vous me croirez vraiment. Enfin je peux le _prouver ! _cria-t-il en passant d'un visage impassible à l'autre.

Mme Potter posa ses carottes et se mit à déboutonner la veste d'Harry.

- Tu nous l'as déjà prouvé, dit-elle avec un doux sourire, puisque tu nous as donné ta parole, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, mais ma parole, ce n'est pas comme une vraie preuve. Ce n'est pas assez bien.

Mme Potter le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Harry, fit-elle avec fermeté, si tu es toujours aussi franc avec les autres que tu l'es avec nous, le monde entier considérera bientôt ta parole comme une preuve.

- Dudley Dursley a chipé l'argent pour acheter de la bière à ses amis, insista Harry. Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que je dirai toujours la vérité et que je ne chaparderai plus ?

- Nous le savons parce que nous te connaissons, répondit sa mère adoptive avec solennité. Nous te connaissons, nous avons confiance en toi et nous t'aimons.

- Oui, canaille, intervint Julian avec un grand sourire.

- Tout à fait, fit Ron en levant les yeux de son dessin et en opinant du chef.

A sa grande consternation, Harry sentit des larmes lui venir dans les yeux. Il se détourna aussitôt, mais ce jour marqua irrévocablement un tournant dans son existence.

Les Potter avaient ouvert leur maison et leur cœur à _lui, _et non à un autre petit veinard. Cette famille chaleureuse était la sienne à jamais, ils savaient tout de lui, et ils l'aimaient _quand même._

Harry se délectait de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il s'y épanouit comme une fleur qui ouvre ses pétales au soleil. Il se jeta dans le travail avec une détermination accrue et s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il apprenait désormais. Quand vint l'été, il demanda à suivre des cours pendant les vacances pour rattraper son retard.

A la fin du mois de Juillet, on demanda à Harry de venir au salon où il ouvrit ses premiers cadeaux d'anniversaire devant une famille rayonnante. Quand le dernier paquet fut ouvert et le dernier papier ramassé, James, Lily, Julian et Ron Potter lui firent son plus beau présent.

Il s'agissait d'une grande enveloppe marron, plutôt rébarbative. Elle contenait une longue feuille en haut de laquelle était inscrit en caractères noirs : DEMANDE D'ADOPTION.

Harry les regarda, les yeux noyés de larmes en serrant le papier contre sa poitrine.

- Moi ? souffla-t-il.

Julian et Ron se méprirent sur la cause de ses pleurs et, pleins d'angoisse, parlèrent en même temps.

- Nous voulons juste que ce soit officiel, Harry, pour que tu puisses t'appeler Potter comme nous, dit Ron.

- Si tu n'es pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, ajouta Julian.

Il s'arrêta net quand Harry se jeta dans ses bras et faillit le faire tomber à la renverse.

- Si, j'en suis sûr ! hurla-t-il de joie. Sûr et certain !

Rien ne pouvait atténuer son bonheur. Ce soir-là, quand ses frères lui proposèrent d'aller au cinéma avec un groupe d'amis pour voir leur héros, Draco Malfoy, il accepta instantanément, bien qu'il ne comprît pas très bien ce que lui trouvaient ses frères. Il prit place au troisième rang du cinéma Bijou, un frère de chaque côté, épaule contre épaule, et regarda d'un air absent un film où jouait un grand type aux cheveux blonds, froid, qui n'était bon qu'à chevaucher une moto, à se lancer dans des rixes, et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

- Qu'as-tu pensé du film ? Draco Malfoy est super, hein ? lui demanda Julian en sortant du cinéma au milieu d'une foule d'adolescents qui disaient à peu près tous la même chose.

Son parti pris d'honnêteté l'emporta d'un cheveu sur le désir d'être en accord parfait avec ses deux merveilleux frères.

- Il est... enfin... il a l'air un peu _vieux, _dit Harry en cherchant le soutien des trois adolescentes qui les avaient accompagnés au cinéma.

- Vieux ! s'exclama Julian, qui semblait tomber des nues. Il n'a que vingt et un ans, mais il a vraiment vécu ! J'ai lu dans un magazine qu'il est livré à lui-même depuis qu'il a six ans, qu'il a vécu dans l'Ouest, travaillé dans des ranchs pour gagner sa vie. Dresser des chevaux, tu vois ? Plus tard il a participé à des rodéos. Il a même appartenu quelque temps à une bande de motards qui sillonnaient le pays. Draco Malfoy, dit Julian avec un clin d'œil, est un homme, un vrai.

- Oui, mais il semble... froid, dit Harry. Froid et un peu méchant aussi.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant cette critique que le garçon estimait justifiée.

- Harry, fit Hannah Abbot en gloussant. Draco Malfoy est absolument superbe et hyper-sexy. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus.

Harry, qui savait que Ron avait secrètement le béguin pour Hannah Abbot, continua sur sa lancée :

- Ce n'est pas mon avis. Je n'aime pas ses yeux bleus. Il a un regard mauvais.

- Ils ne sont pas bleus, mais _gris. _Il a des yeux incroyablement sensuels. Demande à tout le monde !

- Harry n'est pas bon juge en la matière, intervint Ron, qui s'éloigna de son amour secret et s'approcha de Julian pour rentrer à la maison. Il est trop jeune.

- Je ne suis pas trop jeune pour savoir que Draco Malfoy n'est pas aussi beau que vous deux ! décréta Harry en prenant ses frères par le bras.

Devant un tel compliment, Ron décocha un sourire supérieur à Hannah Abbot et s'amenda :

- Harry est quand même très mûr pour son âge !

Julian était encore absorbé par la vie fabuleuse de son idole.

- Tu imagines, dès l'enfance, travailler dans un ranch, monter à cheval, prendre des bêtes au lasso…

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de finit en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Le suivant arrive Mardi et verra le retour de Draco. A très vite donc et s'il vous plait laissez moi une rewiew. Bises._


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme promis en temps et en heure, voici la suite de cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une rewiew et en particulier les annonymes auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre : **Harry Skywallker, Briottet, Pom d'abii, fandetoi.** (si vous voulez que je vous réponde laissez moi votre e-mail je vous promets de le garder pour moi, si vous ne voulez pas le laisser dans une rewiew envoyez le moi par MP)  
Une question est revenue régulièrement à savoir la différence d'âge entre Harry et Draco : en 1976 Draco à 18 ans et en 1978 harry en à 13. Ils ont donc 7 ans d'écart.  
Voilà sur ce je vous laisse lire._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_1988_

- Otez-moi ces fichus bœufs de là ! ordonna Draco Malfoy d'un ton sec. Ils puent au point de faire dégueuler un cadavre !

Assis sur un fauteuil de toile noire où était peint en blanc le mot REALISATEUR, il lança un regard mauvais au bétail qui se mouvait dans un enclos provisoire, près d'un ranch moderniste, tout en longueur, puis il continua d'annoter son scénario. Située à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Dallas, cette luxueuse résidence avec son allée bordée d'arbres, ses splendides écuries et champs parsemés de puits de pétrole lui avait été louée par un milliardaire texan pour le tournage de _Dest__inée, _un film qui, selon _Première, _vaudrait à Draco Malfoy l'oscar du meilleur acteur et du meilleur réalisateur, pour peu qu'il parvienne à terminer ce projet qui semblait avoir la poisse.

La veille encore, Draco pensait que cela ne pouvait pas aller plus mal. Avec à l'origine un budget de quarante-cinq millions de dollars pour quatre mois de tournage, _Destinée_avait pris un mois de retard et, en raison d'un nombre incroyable d'étranges problèmes de production et d'incidents qui avaient entravé son travail depuis le premier jour ou presque, le dépassement de budget atteignait les sept millions.

Après des mois de retards et de désastres, il ne restait que deux scènes à tourner, mais l'euphorie que Draco aurait dû éprouver était totalement oblitérée par une fureur qu'il avait la plus grande peine à contenir, tandis qu'il tentait en vain de se concentrer sur les changements de la prochaine scène.

A sa droite, près de la route principale, on déplaçait une caméra pour capter un coucher de soleil aussi rougeoyant que prometteur avec à l'horizon la silhouette des gratte-ciel de Dallas. Derrière les portes ouvertes de l'écurie, Draco apercevait des treuils qui disposaient des bottes de foin et les électriciens qui s'agitaient dans les halos pour ajuster les lumières, tandis que le cadreur leur donnait des ordres. Hors champ, deux cascadeurs déplaçaient des automobiles portant les insignes de la police de la route du Texas en vue d'une scène de poursuite qui devait être filmée le lendemain. Dans le périmètre de la pelouse qui se trouvait sous un bosquet de chênes, des caravanes réservées aux principaux membres de la distribution formaient un grand demi-cercle, les stores baissés, les climatiseurs luttant laborieusement contre l'implacable chaleur de juillet. A côté de ces caravanes, les camions du traiteur distribuaient des boissons rafraîchissantes aux machinistes dégoulinants de sueur et aux acteurs qui crevaient de chaleur.

Les comédiens, comme les membres de l'équipe technique étaient tous des professionnels chevronnés, habitués à attendre des heures pour quelques minutes de tournage. D'ordinaire, l'ambiance était conviviale et, l'avant-dernier jour, il y avait même un peu de laisser-aller. Ceux-là mêmes qui s'étaient regroupés, mal à l'aise, devant les camions du traiteur, auraient dû entourer Draco, plaisanter des épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées ensemble et discuter avec enthousiasme de la soirée de clôture du lendemain.

Après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, on ne lui adressait la parole que contraint et forcé et l'on se disait qu'il n'y aurait sûrement pas de fête.

Aujourd'hui, les trente-huit membres de l'équipe de Dallas l'évitaient ostensiblement, et tous redoutaient les heures à venir. Par conséquent, on beuglait avec une impatience tendue les instructions que l'on aurait dû donner sur un ton plus raisonnable. Les ordres que l'on exécutait généralement avec empressement n'étaient plus suivis qu'avec la maladroite imprécision qui apparaît lorsque l'on veut en finir au plus vite.

Draco ressentait presque physiquement les émotions qui émanaient de son entourage : la solidarité de ceux qui l'aimaient bien, l'ironie satisfaite de ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas ou des amis de sa femme, la curiosité avide de ceux qui n'avaient aucun sentiment ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Quand il comprit enfin que personne n'avait entendu son ordre, il chercha l'assistant-réalisateur des yeux et l'aperçut sur la pelouse, les mains sur les hanches et la tête penchée en arrière, qui regardait décoller l'un des hélicoptères qui se rendaient régulièrement au laboratoire de Dallas où l'on développait la pellicule de la journée. Sous l'appareil, un tourbillon de poussière renvoya à Draco une rafale de vent chaud et de gravier à laquelle se mêla une odeur de fumier frais.

- Colin ! hurla-t-il avec irritation.

Colin Crivey se retourna et accourut en époussetant son short kaki. Trente-cinq ans, de petite taille, des yeux noisette et des lunettes à monture ronde métallique, le premier assistant avait un aspect studieux que démentaient un irrépressible sens de l'humour et une énergie inépuisable. Mais ce jour-là, même Colin ne pouvait pas avoir le cœur léger.

- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il en calant sa planchette sous le bras au cas où il lui faudrait prendre des notes.

- Demande à quelqu'un de me mettre ces bœufs ailleurs pour que le vent ne rabatte pas cette odeur ! dit Draco d'un ton abrupt.

- Bien sûr, Draco.

Le doigt sur le bouton du volume de l'émetteur qu'il portait à la taille, Colin mit en place le micro de son casque et s'adressa à Gregory Goyle, le chef des machinistes.

- Gregory, dit Colin dans le micro.

- Oui, Colin ?

- Demande aux gars du ranch de déplacer les bœufs dans le pré au sud.

- Je croyais que Draco les voulait pour la prochaine prise.

- Il a changé d'avis.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer à démonter le plateau à l'intérieur ou est-ce qu'il veut qu'on le laisse en place ?

Colin hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et répéta la question.

- Laissez-le ! répondit sèchement Draco. N'y touchez pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu les rushes. S'il y a un problème, je veux pouvoir refaire une prise le plus rapidement possible.

Après avoir transmis à Gregory Goyle la réponse à sa question, Colin se détourna d'un air hésitant :

- Draco, fit-il sombrement, tu n'es probablement pas d'humeur à entendre ça, mais ce soir, on va... s'affairer ici, et je n'aurai peut-être plus l'occasion de te le dire.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui en faisant un effort pour paraître intéressé.

- Tu mérites deux autres Oscars pour ce film, poursuivit Colin d'une voix saccadée. Certaines de tes scènes, celles aussi où étaient Pansy et Théodore, ont donné la chair de poule à toute l'équipe, et je n'exagère pas.

La simple évocation du nom de sa femme, surtout en corrélation avec celui de Théodore Nott, fit bouillir Draco. Il se leva brusquement, le scénario à la main.

- Ton compliment me fait plaisir, mentit-il. Il va falloir attendre encore une bonne heure avant de tourner la scène de nuit. Quand tout sera prêt dans l'écurie, annonce une pause pour le dîner. En attendant, je voudrais quelque chose à boire, et un endroit où je puisse me concentrer. Je serai là-bas, si vous avez besoin de moi, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton le bosquet de chênes à la limite de la pelouse.

Il se dirigeait vers les camions du traiteur quand la porte de la caravane de Pansy s'ouvrit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, les conversations s'arrêtèrent brutalement, les têtes se détournèrent. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air comme après un éclair de chaleur, mais Draco contourna sa femme et poursuivit son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant le camion pour dire deux mots à l'assistant de Colin Crivey et échanger quelques plaisanteries avec deux des cascadeurs. C'était pour lui une performance digne d'un Oscar, car cela lui demandait un immense effort. En effet, il ne pouvait pas voir Pansy sans se rappeler la nuit dernière, quand il avait regagné à l'improviste leur suite à l'hôtel Gringotts et qu'il l'avait trouvée dans les bras de Théodore Nott...

Plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait dit qu'il tiendrait une réunion avec l'équipe de cadrage et les assistants pour passer en revue quelques détails et qu'il dormirait dans sa caravane sur le plateau. Quand toute l'équipe fut réunie dans sa caravane, Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié ses notes à l'hôtel et, au lieu d'y envoyer quelqu'un, il avait décidé de gagner du temps en les invitant tous à Gringotts. Les six hommes, d'une humeur d'autant plus légère que la fin du tournage approchait, étaient entrés dans la suite et Draco avait allumé la lumière.

- Draco ! avait crié Pansy en se retirant du corps nu qu'elle chevauchait sur le sofa pour saisir son peignoir, les yeux exorbités.

Théodore Nott, l'autre vedette de _Destinée, _s'était réfugié d'un bond derrière le canapé circulaire, tandis que Draco avançait vers lui.

- Ne me frappe pas au visage ! avait-il hurlé au moment où Draco se précipitait vers le dossier. Il me reste encore deux scènes.

Il fallut les cinq autres membres de l'équipe pour le retenir.

- Draco, sois raisonnable ! avait crié le régisseur, qui tentait de le maîtriser. Il ne pourra pas terminer ce foutu film si tu le massacres ! avait beuglé Gregory Goyle en lui retenant les bras. Draco s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de cet homme, malgré qu'il soit nettement plus costaud que lui, et froidement et délibérément, avait cassé deux côtes à Théodore avant que quiconque ait pu le retenir. Haletant de rage plus que d'épuisement, Draco avait regardé ses assistants aider Nott, nu et boitillant, à sortir de la pièce. Une demi-douzaine de clients de l'hôtel attendait dans le couloir, attiré sans doute par les hurlements de Pansy. Draco leur claqua la porte au nez.

Il revint vers Pansy, qui s'était drapée dans un peignoir de satin couleur pêche, et fît un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas la frapper violemment elle aussi.

- Hors de ma vue ! ordonna-t-il, tandis qu'elle reculait. Sors d'ici ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me menacer, espèce de sale arrogant ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un mépris si triomphant qu'il se figea sur place. Si tu portes la main sur moi, les avocats qui se chargeront de mon divorce n'exigeront pas seulement la moitié de tes biens, mais la totalité ! Tu comprends, Draco ? Je divorce. Mes avocats prépareront les papiers dès demain. Théodore et moi, nous allons nous marier !

Quand il comprit que sa femme et son amant s'envoyaient en l'air dans son dos avec l'intention de vivre de l'argent qu'il avait si durement gagné, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il la prit par les bras et la plaqua contre la porte du salon.

- Je te tuerai plutôt que de te laisser prendre la moitié de quoi que ce soit ! Maintenant sors !

Elle trébucha, se redressa, la main sur la poignée de la porte, les traits figés en un masque de jubilation haineuse, et lui décocha sa dernière flèche.

- Si tu as l'intention de nous tenir, Théodore et moi, à l'écart du plateau, je ne te conseille pas d'essayer. Tu n'es que le réalisateur. Le studio a mis une fortune dans ce film. Ils t'obligeront à le terminer, et ils te colleront un procès aux fesses, si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour le retarder ou pour le saboter. Réfléchis, conclut-elle avec un sourire mauvais en ouvrant grande la porte. De toute façon, tu es perdant. Si tu ne termines pas ton film, tu seras ruiné. Si tu le finis, j'aurai la moitié de tout ce que tu gagneras.

Elle claqua rageusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait raison en ce qui concernait le film. Même dans l'état où il se trouvait, Draco s'en rendait compte. Il ne restait que deux scènes à tourner, or Théodore et Pansy figuraient dans l'une d'elles. Draco n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait tolérer la présence de sa femme adultère et de son amant pendant qu'il dirigerait la scène. Il s'avança vers le bar, se versa un whisky sec, l'avala d'un trait et s'en versa un autre. Le verre à la main, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et contempla les gratte-ciel scintillants de Dal­las, tandis que sa douleur et sa rage commençaient à s'estomper. Dès demain, il appellerait ses propres avocats et leur demanderait d'entamer une procédure de divorce selon ses termes, non ceux de Pansy. Bien qu'il ait amassé une fortune respectable comme acteur, il l'avait fait fructifier grâce à des investissements astucieux. Or ses intérêts étaient soigneusement préservés par une série de fidéicommis et de mesures légales complexes, qui devaient les protéger de la cupidité de Pansy. Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de son verre. A présent il avait la situation en main. Il s'en sortirait la tête haute et irait de l'avant, il savait qu'il en était capable et il le ferait. Il le savait car, il y avait longtemps de cela, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, il avait dû affronter une trahison encore plus terrible que celle de Pansy, et il avait pu se rendre compte alors qu'il était capable de se détacher de ceux qui l'avaient trahi et de ne plus jamais regarder en arrière. Il se détourna de la fenêtre, entra dans la chambre, sortit les valises de Pansy du placard, les bourra de vêtements, puis il décrocha le téléphone qui se trouvait à son chevet.

- Envoyez un porteur à la suite royale, demanda-t-il à la réception.

Quand celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Draco jeta à ses pieds les valises, d'où dépassaient quelques pans de vêtements.

- Apportez ça dans la suite de M. Nott.

Si Pansy était revenue à ce moment-là et l'avait supplié de la reprendre, si elle avait pu lui prouver qu'on l'avait droguée pour lui faire perdre la tête et qu'elle ne savait ni ce qu'elle faisait ni ce qu'elle disait, il eût été trop tard, même s'il l'avait crue.

Parce qu'elle était déjà morte à ses yeux.

Aussi morte que la grand-mère qu'il avait jadis aimée, et que sa sœur et son frère. Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour les rayer de son cœur et de son esprit, mais il y était parvenu.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 où l'on en apprend un peu mieux sur la vie de Draco. La suite arrive samedi. Laissez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît. Bises_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voici la suite. ! Je vous remercie tous et toute pour vos gentilles rewiew et en particulier **Anonyme** et **Paprika Star** auquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. Pour les autres j'ai normalement répondu à chacun mais si j'ai oublié quelqun, je lui présente toutes mes excuses.  
Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu mieux sur le couple Draco/Pansy.  
Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Draco chassa les souvenirs cuisants de la nuit précédente de son esprit et s'assit sous un arbre afin de pouvoir surveiller ce qui se passait sans être lui-même observé. Il vit Pansy pénétrer dans la roulotte de Théodore Nott. Le journal télévisé du matin avait fait la part belle à la scène de la veille et à la lutte qui s'était ensuivie, grâce aux détails qui leur avaient sans doute été fournis vraisemblablement par les clients de l'hôtel qui y avaient assisté. A présent, la presse avait encerclé le lieu du tournage, et le service de sécurité, qui interdisait aux journalistes de franchir le portail près de la grand-route en leur promettant des déclarations ultérieures, avait fort à faire. Pansy et Théodore s'étaient déjà exprimés, mais Draco n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire le moindre mot. D'avoir la presse à sa porte le laissait aussi froidement indifférent que la nouvelle qu'il avait apprise le matin même. Les avocats de Pansy avaient entamé la procédure de divorce. La seule chose qui le mettait à cran, c'était d'avoir encore à diriger une scène entre Théodore et Pansy avant de boucler, une scène torride, violemment sensuelle, et il ne savait pas comment il allait supporter cela, surtout devant toute l'équipe.

Une fois qu'il aurait franchi ce dernier obstacle, il lui serait facile de rayer Pansy de son existence. En effet, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle lors de leur mariage, trois ans plus tôt, s'étaient bien vite dissipés. Leur union s'était limitée à des rapports sociaux et à une activité sexuelle de pure convenance. Sans Pansy, sa vie ne serait ni plus vide ni plus superficielle qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dix dernières années.

Draco fronça les sourcils : un insecte minuscule grimpait péniblement le long d'un brin d'herbe près de sa hanche, et il se demanda pourquoi sa propre existence lui semblait aussi frustrante et dénuée de sens. Il avait toujours eu ce sentiment, se souvint-il...

Quand il était arrivé à Los Angeles dans le camion de Stan Rocade, il avait fallu survivre, et le travail qu'il avait trouvé dans les entrepôts des studios Empire grâce à Stan représentait en soi un immense triomphe. Un mois plus tard, un réalisateur qui tournait un film à petit budget sur un gang de voyous qui semait la terreur dans un lycée de banlieue eut besoin de quelques figurants pour une scène de foule. Il recruta Draco. Pour le rôle, il n'avait qu'à s'appuyer contre un mur de brique et prendre un air dur et distant. L'argent gagné ce jour-là fut pour lui une aubaine. Quelques jours plus tard, le réalisateur avait envoyé quelqu'un le chercher.

Draco, mon garçon, tu possèdes une chose que nous appelons la présence. Tu plais à la caméra. Sur la pellicule, tu apparais comme un James Dean moderne et mal luné. Seulement tu es plus grand que lui, plus blond et plus beau. Tu as volé cette scène dans laquelle tu devais te contenter de figurer. Si tu es capable de jouer la comédie, je te prends dans le western que nous allons bientôt commencer. Oh... tu auras besoin d'une autorisation du syndicat.

Ce ne fut pas la perspective de jouer dans un film qui enthousiasma Draco, mais le cachet qu'on lui proposa. Il obtint donc une autorisation du SAG (1) et apprit à jouer.

En fait, il ne lui fut pas si difficile que cela de faire l'acteur. D'une part, il avait « joué la comédie » pendant des années avant de quitter la maison de sa grand-mère, se comportant comme si certaines choses n'avaient pas d'importance, en dépit des évidences. D'autre part, il s'était fixé un objectif unique : prouver à sa grand-mère et aux gens de Ridgemont qu'il était capable de s'en sortir seul et de réussir au plus haut niveau. Pour atteindre ce but, il était prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi, quels que fussent les efforts à fournir.

Ridgemont était une petite ville, et Draco ne doutait pas un instant que les circonstances de son départ honteux avaient été rapidement connues de tous. Quand ses deux premiers films sortirent, il éplucha le courrier de ses admirateurs en espérant qu'une vieille relation l'aurait reconnu. Mais si tel était le cas, elle ne s'était pas donné la peine d'écrire.

Peu après, il envisagea de retourner à Ridgemont pour racheter les Industries Black et en prendre la direction, mais quand il eut vingt-cinq ans et qu'il eut amassé l'argent nécessaire, il avait assez mûri pour se rendre compte que cela ne changerait rien de s'offrir la ville entière. Il avait déjà obtenu un Oscar, passé son diplôme de l'USC, été salué comme un prodige, et qualifié de « légende en marche ». Il collectionnait les premiers rôles, avait un compte en banque bien rempli et un avenir plus que prometteur.

Il avait prouvé au monde que Draco Malfoy était capable de s'en sortir et de faire fortune. Il n'y avait plus rien qui vaille la peine de se battre, plus rien à prouver, et il en éprouvait une étrange et déprimante impression de vacuité.

Frustré de ses ambitions initiales, Draco chercha des satisfactions ailleurs. Il se fit construire des hôtels particuliers, acheta des yachts et conduisit des voitures de course. Il fréquenta de superbes créatures dans les réceptions mondaines avant de les attirer dans son lit. Leur corps et souvent leur compagnie lui plaisaient, mais il ne les prit jamais au sérieux, ce que d'ailleurs elles n'attendaient pas de lui. Draco était devenu un trophée sexuel, convoité pour le seul prestige que conférait le fait de coucher avec lui et, dans le cas des actrices, recherché pour son influence et ses relations. Comme toutes les grandes vedettes et tous les symboles sexuels avant lui, il était aussi victime de son propre succès. Il ne pouvait plus ni sortir d'un ascenseur ni dîner au restaurant sans être abordé par ses adorateurs. Des femmes lui glissaient des clés de chambres d'hôtel et soudoyaient les employés pour qu'ils les laissent pénétrer dans sa suite. Les épouses des producteurs l'invitaient chez elles pour le week-end et désertaient le lit conjugal pour se glisser dans le sien.

Bien qu'il profitât le plus souvent du festin d'aventures et de mondanités que l'on dressait devant lui, il y avait une part de lui-même — sa conscience ou un fond de morale conventionnelle — qui se révoltait devant la débauche et la superficialité de ces mœurs, devant les drogués, les flagorneurs et les nombrilistes, tout ce qui faisait de Hollywood un égout humain, un égout aseptisé afin de protéger la susceptibilité du public.

Il se réveilla un beau matin, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il en avait assez des conquêtes féminines futiles, assez des réceptions bruyantes, marre des actrices névrosées et des starlettes ambitieuses. Il était complètement dégoûté de la vie qu'il menait.

Il chercha donc un autre moyen de remplir le vide de ses jours, un nouveau défi, une raison d'être. Le métier de comédien ne le captivant plus, il se tourna vers la mise en scène. S'il échouait dans ce domaine, ce serait sans doute un bide retentissant, mais le fait même de mettre sa réputation en jeu le stimulait. Réaliser un film, idée qu'il caressait plus ou moins consciemment depuis un certain temps, lui apparut comme le nouvel objectif qu'il allait poursuivre avec sa ténacité habituelle. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le président d'Empire, tenta de l'en dissuader, argumenta, le raisonna, et finit par capituler, comme l'avait pensé Draco.

Le film que lui confia Shacklebolt était un thriller à petit budget, Cauchemar, qui comprenait deux rôles principaux, un enfant de neuf ans et une femme. Pour le rôle de la petite fille, Empire lui imposa Luna Lovegood, ancienne enfant-star avec des fossettes à la Shirley Temple, qui avait treize ans mais en paraissait neuf et qui était encore sous contrat. La carrière de Luna était déjà sur le déclin, tout comme celle d'une blonde fracassante dénommée Pansy Parkinson qui devait incarner l'autre personnage. Dans ses films précédents, Pansy Parkinson, n'avait eu droit qu'à des seconds rôles, dans lesquels elle n'avait guère fait montre de talent d'actrice.

Le studio lui avait manifestement refilé ces deux comédiennes pour lui donner une leçon, lui faire comprendre qu'il était fait pour jouer, pas pour mettre en scène. Le film n'était même pas censé couvrir ses frais de production, ce qui mettrait un terme au désir de leur célébrissime vedette de gaspiller ses talents pourtant fort rémunérateurs derrière les caméras. C'était du moins ce qu'espérait la direction du studio.

Draco le savait, mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Avant de s'occuper de la production, il passa des semaines à visionner les films de Pansy et de Luna dans sa salle de projection personnelle. Il constata qu'à certains moments, assez rares cependant, Pansy Parkinson faisait preuve d'un vrai talent. De temps à autre, le « charme enfantin » de Luna, qui s'était estompé avec l'adolescence, laissait entrevoir une authentique aisance qui passait merveilleusement à l'écran.

A force de persuasion, Draco obtint l'impossible de ses deux actrices durant les huit semaines de tournage. Sa propre volonté de réussir les contamina toutes deux, sa faculté de saisir l'instant propice et son sens de la lumière se révélèrent fort utiles, mais ce fut surtout son intuition qui lui permit de tirer le meilleur parti de Luna et de Pansy.

La manière qu'il avait de la harceler et les innombrables prises qu'il lui infligeait pour chaque scène faisaient enrager Pansy mais, quand il lui montra les rushes de la première semaine, elle les regarda de ses grands yeux noisettes, éberluée.

- Merci, Draco, dit-elle doucement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, on a vraiment l'impression que je suis bonne.

- Il semble bien que moi aussi, je sois bon, la taquina-t-il, mais il était visiblement soulagé.

- Tu en doutais ? s'étonna Pansy. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais sûr de ton fait !

- Je ne dors pas tranquille depuis que nous avons commencé le tournage, lui avoua Draco.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il osait reconnaître devant quelqu'un qu'il éprouvait de l'appréhension dans ce métier, mais c'était une journée particulière. Il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'il possédait des dons de réalisateur. Et ce nouveau talent allait considérablement illuminer l'avenir d'une enfant séduisante, nommée Luna Lovegood, le jour où les critiques auraient vu sa splendide prestation dans Cauchemar. Draco aimait tellement Luna que de travailler avec elle lui avait donné envie d'avoir un enfant. Voilà ce qui lui manquait dans l'existence : une femme et des enfants avec qui partager ses succès, avec qui rire et pour qui se battre.

Il avait célébré cet événement en tête à tête avec Pansy. Le sentiment de franchise partagée qui les animait lorsqu'ils s'étaient mutuellement avoué leurs doutes avait créé une intimité détendue qui, pour Draco, était aussi nouvelle que thérapeutique. Dans son salon de Pacific Palisades, devant la baie vitrée qui dominait la mer d'une hauteur de deux étages, ils bavardèrent des heures durant, sans parler « boutique », et Draco, qui désespérait de trouver une actrice susceptible de s'intéresser à autre chose, accueillit cette nouveauté avec joie, ils se retrouvèrent dans son lit et s'offrirent une nuit d'amour torride et mouvementée. La passion de Pansy semblait véritable. Il ne s'agissait pas pour elle de le récompenser. Et cela lui plut. Tout l'enchantait en fait, les rushes, la sensualité de Pansy, son intelligence et son esprit.

Allongée à ses côtés, elle se dressa sur ses coudes.

- Draco, qu'attends-tu de la vie ? Vraiment ?

- La petite maison dans la prairie.

- Quoi ? Tu veux faire une suite de "La Petite Maison dans la prairie" ?

- Non, je veux vivre ça. Cela dit, la maison peut très bien ne pas être dans la prairie. J'ai pensé à un ranch quelque part dans la montagne.

- Un ranch ! s'écria-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu détestes les chevaux, tu abhorres le bétail, c'est connu. Colin Crivey me l'a dit, ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence au jeune assistant dans Cauchemar. Il était machiniste sur le premier western que tu as tourné quand tu n'étais encore qu'un gosse, celui où Michelle Pfeiffer jouait ta petite amie.

Elle lui effleura la lèvre d'un doigt en souriant.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as contre les chevaux et les bœufs ?

- Ils se fichent complètement des instructions que je donne, répondit-il en écartant son doigt d'une pichenette, et ils partent toujours dans la mauvaise direction. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans ce premier film... Les bœufs se sont retournés et nous ont foncé dessus.

- Michelle prétend que, ce jour-là, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu l'as prise dans tes bras pour la mettre à l'abri.

- Il le fallait bien. Je courais comme un dératé vers les rochers, et ils étaient juste derrière moi. Michelle s'est trouvée sur mon chemin. Je l'ai soulevée pour qu'elle ne me barre pas le passage.

- Ne sois pas si modeste. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou et qu'elle hurlait à l'aide.

- Moi aussi, la taquina-t-il. Nous étions tous les deux très jeunes, ajouta-t-il, pensif. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles.

Elle se mit sur le côté et s'étira en faisant glisser un doigt tentateur depuis l'épaule jusqu'au nombril de Draco.

- D'où viens-tu ? Et je t'en prie, ne me raconte pas les salades qu'on répand au studio comme quoi tu as grandi tout seul, que tu as fait du rodéo et traîné avec des bandes de motards.

La bonne humeur de Draco n'allait quand même pas jusqu'à le pousser à parler de son passé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais. Quand il avait dix-huit ans et que les publicitaires du studio avaient voulu le connaître, il leur avait froidement répondu de lui en inventer un, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Son vrai passé était mort, et il n'avait nullement l'intention d'en discuter.

- Je ne viens de nulle part en particulier, fit-il d'un ton évasif.

- Mais tu n'es pas un petit vagabond incapable de te tenir à table, ça je le sais, insista-t-elle. D'après Colin Crivey, même à dix-huit ans, tu avais déjà beaucoup de classe, une espèce de « bonne éducation ». C'est tout ce qu'il sait de toi et pourtant vous avez fait plusieurs films ensemble. Aucune des femmes avec lesquelles tu as travaillé n'en sait davantage. Glenn Close, Goldie Hawn, Lauren Hutton et Meryl Streep disent toutes que tu es très agréable dans le boulot, mais que tu gardes ta vie privée pour toi. Je le leur ai demandé.

Draco ne fit rien pour dissimuler son mécontentement.

- Si tu crois que ta curiosité me flatte, tu te trompes.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, fit-elle en riant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Toutes les femmes rêvent de t'avoir pour amant, monsieur Malfoy, et tu es aussi le grand mystère de Hollywood. Tout le monde sait bien que celles qui m'ont précédée dans ce lit n'ont jamais pu tirer de toi quoi que ce soit de personnel. Puisque j'y suis et que nous avons parlé de tas de choses personnelles, j'imagine que c'était un moment de faiblesse... à moins que tu ne me préfères aux autres. De toute façon, il faut que je découvre quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas trouvé. Mon orgueil de femme est en jeu, tu comprends ?

Son franc-parler et sa désinvolture firent passer Draco de l'agacement à un amusement exaspéré.

- Si tu veux que je continue à te préférer, dit-il, mi-figue mi-raisin, cesse de fouiner partout et parlons de choses plus agréables.

- Agréables...

Elle se lova contre sa poitrine et lui sourit d'un air mutin en glissant les doigts dans sa toison. Se fiant à ce qu'exprimait tout son corps, Draco s'attendait à une proposition suggestive, mais ses propos provoquèrent chez lui un ricanement surpris :

- Voyons... Tu détestes les chevaux, mais tu aimes les motos et les voitures rapides. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, la taquina-t-il, elles ne se mettent pas en troupeau quand on les gare et qu'elles n'essaient pas de vous écraser dès qu'on a le dos tourné. Elles vont où on les mène.

- Draco, murmura-t-elle en approchant sa bouche de la sienne, il n'y a pas que les motos qui vont où on les mène. Moi aussi.

Draco comprit parfaitement l'allusion et la laissa faire.

*******

Le lendemain matin, elle lui prépara le petit déjeuner.

- J'aimerais faire un autre film, un grand, pour montrer au monde entier que je suis une bonne actrice, dit-elle en enfournant des muffins anglais.

Rassasié et détendu, Draco la regarda évoluer dans la cuisine, avec son pantalon à pli et sa chemise nouée sur le ventre. Sans ses tenues affriolantes et son maquillage, elle était beaucoup plus séduisante et infiniment plus jolie à ses yeux. Comme il le savait déjà, elle était aussi intelligente, sensuelle et spirituelle.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il.

- Après, j'aimerais arrêter. J'ai trente ans et, comme toi, j'ai envie d'une vraie vie, qui ait un sens, de me préoccuper d'autre chose que de ma silhouette et de mes rides éventuelles. La vie, ce n'est pas seulement ce pays enchanté, brillant et superficiel, que nous habitons et dont nous renvoyons l'image au reste du monde.

Une telle déclaration venant d'une actrice, ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais. Et, puisqu'elle avait l'intention d'arrêter de travailler, il avait apparemment rencontré une femme qui s'intéressait à lui, et non à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour sa carrière. Il songeait à tout cela, quand Pansy se pencha vers lui.

- Mes rêves sont-ils à la hauteur des tiens ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle était en train de lui faire une proposition, cartes sur table, avec un courage tranquille. Draco l'observa en silence pendant quelque temps et ne fit rien pour dissimuler l'importance qu'il attachait à la question qu'il allait lui poser.

- Y a-t-il des enfants dans tes rêves, Pansy ?

- Tes enfants ? demanda-t-elle sans hésitation.

- Mes enfants.

- On commence tout de suite ?

Pris au dépourvu, Draco éclata de rire mais, quand elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, son rire s'évanouit pour laisser place à la tendresse et à un espoir vibrant, des émotions qu'il croyait mortes depuis l'âge de dix-huit ans. Ses mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise, et l'émotion se mua en passion.

Ils se marièrent quelques mois plus tard dans le ravissant belvédère de la propriété de Draco à Carmel, sous le regard d'un millier d'invités, dont quelques gouverneurs et sénateurs. Etaient aussi présents, bien qu'ils n'y aient pas été conviés, des dizaines d'hélicoptères bourrés de reporters qui les survolaient et dont les hélices engendraient des tornades, retroussant les robes longues des femmes et balayant les postiches. Le témoin de Draco était son voisin, l'industriel Severus Snape, qui trouva un remède à cette invasion.

- On devrait supprimer la liberté de la presse ! s'écria-t-il en jetant un regard noir aux hélicoptères qui tournoyaient au-dessus de leur tête.

Draco sourit. C'était le jour de son mariage et il était d'une humeur étonnamment conviviale, d'un optimisme tranquille. Il imaginait déjà des soirées douillettes avec des enfants sur les genoux et une vie de famille comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Pansy avait souhaité un grand mariage et il avait voulu le lui offrir, bien qu'il eût préféré prendre l'avion pour Tahoe avec quelques amis choisis.

- Je pourrais toujours envoyer quelqu'un chercher des fusils à la maison, plaisanta-t-il.

- Bonne idée. Le belvédère nous servira de bunker et nous descendrons ces salopards !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient fait connaissance trois ans auparavant, quand une bande d'admirateurs de Draco, qui avait franchi la clôture de sécurité entourant sa demeure, fit sauter en s'enfuyant les systèmes de sécurité de leurs deux propriétés. Ce soir-là Draco et Severus avaient découvert qu'ils avaient plusieurs choses en commun, et ce malgré leur 20 ans d'écart, notamment un goût pour l'excellent whisky, une tendance à parler franchement et brutalement, une aversion pour la prétention et une même philosophie en matière d'investissements. Ils n'étaient donc pas seulement amis, mais aussi associés dans certaines affaires.

******

Quand _Cauchemar_ sortit sur les écrans, le film n'obtint pas d'Oscar ni même de nomination, mais il fut bénéficiaire, eut d'excellentes critiques et relança complètement les carrières menacées de Luna et de Pansy. Luna et son père lui en eurent une reconnaissance sans bornes. En revanche, Pansy se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle n'était disposée ni à renoncer à sa carrière ni à porter l'enfant dont Draco avait tant envie. Cette carrière qu'elle prétendait rejeter était même devenue une obsession qui la consumait. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué une réception « importante » ou une occasion, si petite soit-elle, de se faire de la publicité. Le personnel de Draco, sa secrétaire et son agent, ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour satisfaire ses exigences mondaines et dissimuler les honteux stratagèmes dont elle usait pour se faire remarquer. Elle cherchait si désespérément la célébrité et les acclamations qu'elle méprisait les actrices plus connues qu'elle et elle avait si peu confiance en ses propres capacités qu'elle redoutait de tourner dans un film que Draco ne dirigerait pas.

L'optimisme qu'avait éprouvé ce dernier le jour de ses noces s'effondra bientôt sous le poids de la réalité. Il s'était laissé embobiner par une femme intelligente, ambitieuse et convaincue qu'il était le seul à détenir la clé de son succès et de sa fortune. Draco le savait, mais il s'en prenait plus à lui-même qu'à Pansy. Il comprenait sa motivation, même s'il n'appréciait guère ses méthodes, parce qu'il avait lui aussi ressenti le besoin de faire ses preuves. On l'avait poussé au mariage en abusant d'une naïveté aussi incroyable que soudaine, lui faisant miroiter une vie douillette, auprès d'une épouse dévouée et de joyeux enfants aux joues rosés, qui réclameraient des histoires avant de dormir. Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'une telle famille n'est qu'un mythe perpétué par les poètes et les producteurs de cinéma. Devant cette évidence, son existence lui apparut avec la monotonie d'un plateau.

A Hollywood, le remède prescrit à tous ceux qui étaient affligés du même ennui se réduisait à une cure de cocaïne, diverses drogues, légales ou non, ou deux bouteilles d'alcool par jour. Mais Draco avait, tout comme sa grand-mère, le plus grand mépris pour ces béquilles psychologiques. Il résolut donc la question de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : tous les matins, il s'immergeait dans le travail et ne le quittait que pour s'écrouler sur son lit le soir. Plutôt que de divorcer de Pansy, il se persuada que, bien qu'il ne fût pas idyllique, son ménage était bien meilleur que celui de ses grands-parents et guère pire que bien d'autres. Il demanda donc à Pansy de choisir : elle pouvait soit divorcer soit tempérer ses ambitions. En échange, il satisferait son vœu et réaliserait un autre film. Avec sagesse et gratitude, Pansy accepta sa seconde proposition, et Draco eut un emploi du temps encore plus délirant afin de tenir sa part du marché. Après le succès de Cauchemar, Empire lui donna carte blanche pour jouer ou réaliser le film de son choix. Draco fut alors séduit par le scénario de Malheur au vaincu, un thriller dont les principaux rôles seraient tenus par Pansy et lui-même. Empire accepta dele financer. En recourant habilement et alternativement à la patience, la cajolerie, la critique acerbe et la colère froide, il manipula Pansy et le reste de la distribution jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désirait, puis il disposa l'éclairage et trouva les angles de caméra adéquats.

Le résultat fut spectaculaire. Pansy fut distinguée pour son rôle dans Malheur au vaincu, Draco reçut l'Oscar du meilleur acteur et du meilleur réalisateur. Cette dernière récompense confirma ce qu'avaient déjà remarqué les grands pontes de Hollywood : Draco était un metteur en scène de génie. Il savait distiller l'épouvante dans les scènes de suspense au point de donner la chair de poule au public, déclenchait des fous rires à partir d'une simple réplique moyennement drôle et embrasait littéralement l'écran avec des scènes d'amour. De plus, il ne dépassait jamais le budget qu'on lui avait alloué.

Ses deux Oscars lui procurèrent une immense satisfaction, mais pas une félicité profonde. Draco ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'espérait ni ne cherchait plus le bonheur et il faisait tout son possible pour que cela ne lui manque pas. Dans sa quête d'un défi permanent, il réalisa deux autres films en deux ans, un policier érotique avec Glenn Close et un film d'aventures dans lequel il fit équipe avec Kim Basinger.

A peine sorti de ces deux projets, il cherchait à en tourner un troisième quand il rentra à Carmel pour s'associer à une affaire que Severus Snape était en train de mettre sur pied. Tard dans la soirée, il chercha de la lecture et tomba sur un roman laissé là par un hôte inconnu. Quand il le termina à l'aube, il savait déjà que Destinée serait son prochain film.

Le lendemain, il entra dans le bureau du président des studios Empire et lui tendit le livre.

- Voilà mon prochain film, Kingsley.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lut le baratin de la jaquette, s'adossa à son grand fauteuil de daim et soupira.

- Ça m'a l'air bien dramatique, Draco. J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose de plus léger pour changer.

Il fit brusquement pivoter son fauteuil, prit un scénario sur la table de verre qui se trouvait derrière son bureau et le tendit à Draco avec un sourire engageant.

- On m'a donné ça en main propre. Il y a déjà preneur mais, si tu acceptes, nous pourrons essayer de négocier. C'est une histoire d'amour. Un truc bien ficelé. Drôle. Ça fait des décennies qu'on n'a pas fait un film comme ça, et je crois que le public en a très envie. Tu es parfait pour le rôle principal et tu feras ça les doigts dans le nez. C'est tellement facile ! Ce sera rapide et bon marché, mais j'ai l'intuition que ce film va faire un malheur.

Le scénario que Draco accepta de lire le soir même, un récit fumeux et banal où l'amour vrai changeait la vie d'un magnat cynique qui coulait ensuite et à jamais des jours heureux avec une femme ravissante, lui déplut d'une part parce que le rôle ne lui demanderait aucun effort, d'autre part parce qu'il lui rappelait les fantasmes stupides sur l'amour et le mariage qu'il avait nourris dans son adolescence et qui avaient motivé ses actes d'adulte. Le lendemain matin, il jeta le scénario de _Pretty Woman_ sur le bureau de Shacklebolt en déclarant d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Je ne suis ni un assez bon acteur ni un assez bon réalisateur pour rendre cette ânerie crédible !

- Tu es devenu cynique, répondit Shacklebolt en hochant la tête, l'air chagrin. Je te connais depuis que tu es gosse et je t'aime comme mon propre fils. Je suis déçu de te voir comme ça. Très déçu.

Pour toute réponse à ce qu'il considérait comme un sentimentalisme à la con, il haussa les sourcils et ne répondit rien. Shacklebolt l'aimait comme son compte en banque, et il était déçu que Draco refuse de faire Pretty Woman. Shacklebolt n'insista pas cependant. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de le faire, Draco était allé tourner un film pour Paramount et un pour Universal.

- Tu n'as jamais été du genre ingénu, dit-il. Tu étais dur et réaliste, mais tu n'étais quand même pas un sceptique. Depuis que tu as épousé Pansy, tu as changé.

Il vit l'agacement qui se peignait sur la face de Draco.

- Bon, assez de sentimentalité comme ça ! Parlons affaires. Quand veux-tu commencer le tournage de Destinée et à qui songes-tu pour les rôles principaux ?

- Je jouerai le mari et, si elle est disponible, j'aimerais Angelina Johnson pour la femme. Pansy fera une excellente maîtresse. Luna Lovegood pour la fille.

Shacklebolt haussa les sourcils à son tour.

- Pansy va nous faire une crise de rage si elle n'a que le second rôle.

- Je m'en charge, fit Draco.

Pansy et Shacklebolt se détestaient, bien qu'aucun des deux n'en eût jamais donné la raison. Draco les soupçonnait d'avoir eu, quelques années auparavant, une liaison qui s'était mal terminée.

- Si tu n'es pas encore décidé pour le rôle du paumé, poursuivit Shacklebolt après un instant d'hésitation, j'ai un service à te demander. Est-ce que tu veux bien prendre Théodore Nott ?

- Pas question, fit Draco d'un ton catégorique.

L'attachement de Nott à la gnôle et à la drogue était aussi légendaire que ses autres vices et on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Après sa dernière overdose, au début du tournage d'un film d'Empire, il avait atterri dans un centre de désintoxication où il avait passé six mois. Un autre acteur avait dû le remplacer.

- Théodore veut travailler et faire ses preuves, enchaîna patiemment Shacklebolt. Ses médecins m'ont assuré qu'il a décroché et que c'est un homme nouveau. Cette fois, je enclin à le croire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de différent ? demanda Draco en haussant les épaules.

- Eh bien, quand on l'a transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital, on l'a cru mort. Ils ont réussi à le ranimer, mais cette expérience lui a fichu une frousse de tous les diables et il s'est enfin décidé à devenir adulte et à se mettre au boulot. Je voudrais lui donner une chance, un nouveau départ, dit Shacklebolt d'un ton sentencieux. Nous ne pouvons pas agir autrement, Draco. Nous sommes tous sur la même planète. Nous devons aider Théodore à bosser parce qu'il est fauché et que...

- Et qu'il te doit plein de fric pour ce film qu'il n'a jamais terminé, dit Draco sans s'embarrasser de fiori­tures.

- Eh bien, oui, il nous doit des sommes considéra­bles, reconnut Shacklebolt à contrecœur. Cela dit, il est venu nous voir et nous a demandé du boulot pour éponger sa dette et se prouver à lui-même qu'il en est capable. Puis­que tu parais insensible à tout argument affectif, il y a des raisons pratiques de faire appel à lui. En dépit de la contre-publicité qu'il a pu avoir, le public l'adore tou­jours. C'est le beau voyou, fourvoyé, l'homme que toutes les femmes voudraient consoler.

Draco hésita. Si Nott avait vraiment décroché, il était parfait pour le rôle. A trente-trois ans, sa jeunesse et sa beauté blonde, altérée par les excès, n'avaient fait qu'accroître sa séduction auprès des femmes de douze à quatre-vingt-dix ans. Son nom sur une affiche était la garantie d'un succès fabuleux. Et comme Draco avait l'intention de toucher un pourcentage non négligeable des bénéfices de Destinée, cela influa grandement sur sa décision. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que, même ivre, Nott était meilleur que la plupart de ses confrères. Enfin, il rendrait ainsi service au studio et pourrait obtenir des concessions en retour. C'est pour cette raison qu'il dis­simula son enthousiasme et se contenta de dire :

- Je lui ferai passer une audition pour le rôle, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de jouer les baby-sitters d'un camé, désintoxiqué ou non. Tom Felton vous appellera dans la matinée, ajouta-t-il en parlant de son agent, et vous pourrez mettre au point ensemble les détails de mon contrat.

- Ce film va coûter les yeux de la tête avec tous ces extérieurs, lui rappela Kingsley qui redoutait déjà le prix qu'allait exiger Draco pour sa double prestation d'acteur et de réalisateur, sans compter les petits services qu'il allait sans doute leur demander en contrepartie de l'engagement de Nott.

Shacklebolt se garda bien de lui montrer sa satisfaction, se leva et serra la main de Draco.

- Si j'accepte ce marché, c'est uniquement parce que tu as très envie de le faire. Pour ma part, je vais prier le ciel que ce film nous rapporte ce qu'il aura coûté.

Draco réprima un sourire entendu.

Angelina Johnson refusa le rôle de la femme de Draco parce qu'elle avait un autre engagement. Draco le confia donc à Pansy. Quelques semaines plus tard, Angelina n'avait plus les mêmes projets, mais à ce moment-là Draco avait l'obligation morale et légale de garder Pansy. A sa grande surprise, Angelina lui demanda de reprendre le rôle libéré par Pansy. Luna Lovegood accepta avec joie de jouer l'adolescente et Théodore Nott le paumé. Les petits rôles furent distribués sans difficulté, et l'équipe préférée de Draco, triée sur le volet, fut à nouveau réunie.

Un mois après le début du tournage, la rumeur courait que, malgré les incidents et les retards, les rushes étaient fantastiques. A Hollywood, le téléphone arabe lui prédisait plusieurs nominations aux Oscars.

_A suivre…_

_Un autre chapitre de finis. A mardi pour la suite en espérant que cela vous ait plu. Bises_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Comme promis voilà la suite. La semaine étant bien chargée, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew mais je vous remercie tous beaucoup.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_

**hapitre 6 :**

Un bruissement dans l'herbe arracha Draco à sa rêve­rie. Par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut Colin Crivey qui venait vers lui dans le crépuscule.

- L'équipe est en train de dîner et tout est prêt dans l'écurie, dit-il.

Draco roula sur le côté et se redressa.

- Parfait. Je vais aller jeter un œil.

Il l'avait déjà fait un peu plus tôt, mais il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Et puis cela lui donnait un pré­texte pour ne pas encore se mêler aux autres.

- Nous ne répéterons pas ce soir, ajouta-t-il. Nous ferons tout de suite la première prise.

- Je leur transmettrai le message, acquiesça Colin.

Une fois dans l'écurie, Draco examina le décor de la dernière grande scène. Progressivement, l'intrigue avait pris forme devant les caméras, avec plus d'éclat et de suspense qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était l'histoire d'une femme tiraillée entre son amour pour sa fille et le magnat qu'elle avait épousé, et sa passion pour un beau garçon à la dérive dont le désir était devenu dangereu­sement obsédant. Draco avait joué le rôle du mari appa­remment négligent, un homme dont l'empire financier était en train de s'effondrer et qui préférait traiter avec des trafiquants de drogue plutôt que de voir sa femme et lui-même privés de leur train de vie habituel. Luna Lovegood était la jeune fille qui ne s'intéressait pas au luxe que lui procuraient ses parents et ne cherchait qu'à capter davantage leur attention. L'intrigue était forte, mais c'était surtout la profondeur et la richesse des per­sonnages, l'analyse de la nature humaine, de ses besoins, de ses forces et de ses faiblesses, qui en faisaient tout l'intérêt. Il n'y avait pas de « méchants » dans _Destinée. _Chaque personnage était traité de telle façon que le film aurait un impact émotionnel considérable sur le public des salles de cinéma.

On avait tourné dans le désordre mais, pour des raisons logistiques, les deux scènes qu'il lui restait à fil­mer étaient réellement les deux dernières du film. Dans celle qui allait suivre, Pansy rencontrait son amant dans l'écurie, où avaient eu lieu plusieurs de leurs rendez-vous. Contrainte de le revoir une dernière fois — il l'avait menacée de révéler leur liaison à son mari et à sa fille —, Pansy arrivait munie d'un revolver avec lequel elle comptait lui faire peur et le forcer à s'en aller. Quand il tentait de la prendre de force, elle le menaçait de son arme et, dans la lutte qui s'ensuivait, ils étaient tous deux blessés. Cette scène devait être d'une grande violence sensuelle et c'était au réalisateur de rendre cette tension.

Il parcourut lentement l'allée qui divisait l'écurie fai­blement éclairée dans le sens de la longueur. Tout était exactement comme il le désirait. Les chevaux relevèrent la tête sur son passage. Sur le mur d'en face, il y avait des brides et des cravaches pendues à des crochets, des selles posées sur des râteliers de bois. Tout l'attirail pour panser les chevaux et nettoyer les selles était bien en place, sur une table le long du mur situé de l'autre côté de la sellerie.

Cette table occupait le centre de la scène, entourée de quelques bottes de foin dans lesquels les protago­nistes mèneraient leur dernier combat. Les bottes étaient bien disposées, et le revolver attendait posé sur la table, caché entre les bouteilles de liniment et les brosses. Dans les chevrons, une seconde caméra était déjà tournée vers la porte à double battant pour filmer Luna qui devait entrer à cheval dans l'écurie après avoir entendu le coup de feu et tous les projecteurs étaient en position pour obtenir le plus d'effet possible.

D'un coup de genou, Draco déplaça la table de quelques centimètres vers la gauche, puis poussa quelques bouteilles autour de la crosse de l'arme pour qu'elle apparaisse dans le champ de la caméra, mais il fit tout cela plus par nervosité que par nécessité. Frank Bryce, le directeur de la photographie, et Sybille Trewaney, le régisseur de plateau, avaient déjà merveilleuse­ment œuvré à traduire concrètement les idées de Draco Ils avaient veillé à chaque détail pour obtenir avec pré­cision l'effet qu'il avait imaginé. Soudain impatient de commencer le tournage et d'en finir avec cette épreuve, Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles luisantes.

D'immenses spots illuminaient la cour où les membres de l'équipe se servaient au buffet et dînaient autour de tables de pique-nique ou bien assis dans l'herbe. Colin aperçut Draco dès qu'il entra dans la zone éclairée.

- Ecoutez-moi tous ! Dans dix minutes on commence ! s'écria-t-il quand Draco eut hoché la tête.

Il y eut un brusque regain d'agitation, les uns se levè­rent et se dirigèrent vers l'écurie, les autres se précipi­tèrent vers le buffet pour prendre un dernier verre. Pour éliminer les dépenses superflues d'un budget gonflé, Draco n'avait conservé ici que le noyau dur de son équipe, renvoyant les autres sur la côte Ouest. Livré à lui-même, Colin Crivey s'occupait de tout sans perdre pour autant de son efficacité.

Draco l'observa, tandis qu'il envoyait son unique assis­tant chercher Nott et Pansy. Les deux acteurs sorti­rent de la caravane, suivis de leurs coiffeurs et de leurs maquilleurs. Nott avait l'air mal à l'aise et un peu patraque. Draco espérait que ses côtes lui faisaient souf­frir le martyre. Pansy, quant à elle, passa devant tous la tête haute, telle une reine qui n'a de comptes à rendre à personne. Luna Lovegood faisait les cent pas devant son père, en récitant ses répliques. Avec ses fossettes, elle avait beau avoir seize ans, elle en paraissait à peine onze. Elle leva les yeux quand Pansy passa devant elle, une expression de dégoût se figea sur son visage, puis elle tourna brutalement les yeux vers son père et se remit à débiter son texte. Comme Luna aimait bien Pansy au début, Draco attribua son changement d'attitude à sa loyauté à son égard, ce qui le toucha. II était en train de se prendre un sandwich au roast-beef quand la douce voix de Angelina Johnson le fit sursauter.

- Draco ?

Il fit volte-face, les sourcils froncés par la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais partie ce matin pour Los Angeles.

En short blanc et en boléro rouge, ses cheveux ébènes tressés en une natte, elle était belle et semblait un peu gênée.

- J'en avais l'intention, mais quand j'ai appris ce qui t'était passé à l'hôtel hier soir, j'ai décidé de rester dans les parages pour être disponible.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Draco d'un ton abrupt.

- Pour deux raisons, répondit Angelina, qui tentait désespérément de le convaincre de sa sincérité. T'appor­ter mon soutien moral si tu en as besoin...

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, fit poliment Draco. Et l'autre raison ?

Angelina regarda Draco, ses traits fièrement ciselés, ses étonnants yeux ardoise qui jetaient un regard froid sous d'épais cils noirs, et comprit qu'il avait pris son intérêt pour de la pitié !

- Ecoute, explosa-t-elle sans se laisser décontenan­cer par son regard fixe et son silence prolongé, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça... mais je trouve que Pansy est une imbécile. Et si je peux me rendre utile en quoi que ce soit, permets-moi de le faire. Draco, je suis prête à travailler avec toi quand tu voudras, où tu voudras, quel que soit le rôle. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Quand elle vit son expression indéchiffrable se muer en un sombre amusement, elle comprit un peu tard qu'il imaginait de l'ambition derrière son témoignage de sym­pathie.

- Merci, Angelina, dit-il avec une courtoisie et une gra­vité telles qu'elle se sentit encore plus stupide. Que ton agent m'appelle dans quelques mois, quand je ferai la distribution d'un autre film.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, avec ce polo bleu marine qui accentuait la largeur de ses épaules et ce pantalon kaki qui moulait ses hanches étroites... un corps souple et puissant, tout en nerfs tendus et en muscles bombés, mais avec la grâce du lion... et l'orgueil distant du lion. La seule dissonance dans cette ressemblance, songea Angelina, c'étaient ses beaux cheveux épais, si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Rouge de confusion, abattue, elle s'adossa contre un arbre et regarda Colin qui s'était tenu aux côtés de Draco pendant son discours.

- J'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas, Colin ?

- A mon avis, tu n'as jamais été aussi mauvaise.

- Il est persuadé que ce que je veux en réalité, c'est décrocher un rôle dans l'un de ses films.

- Et ce n'est pas ça ?

Angelina lui décocha un regard profondément méprisant, mais Colin observait Théodore Nott et Pansy.

- Comment cette salope peut-elle préférer Théodore Nott à Draco ? fit-elle au bout de quelque temps. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Elle aime peut-être qu'on ait besoin d'elle, répli­qua Colin. Draco n'a besoin de personne, vraiment. Théodore a besoin de tout le monde.

- Il utilise tout le monde, rectifia Angelina avec mépris. Cet Adonis brun est un véritable vampire. Il dévore les gens, il les vide de leur substance et il les rejette quand ils ne lui servent plus à rien.

- Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, dit-il en glissant un bras autour de son épaule et en la serrant légèrement contre lui pour la réconforter.

- Il m'envoyait à la rencontre de son dealer. Une fois, je me suis fait choper parce que j'en avais sur moi et, quand je l'ai appelé de prison pour qu'il me tire de là, il était tellement furibard que je me sois fait pincer qu'il m'a raccroché au nez. J'avais tellement peur que j'ai appelé le studio. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait sortir et qui ont étouffé l'affaire. Ensuite ils m'ont demandé de leur rembourser tous les frais judiciaires.

- Il avait sûrement des qualités qui compensaient ses défauts, sinon tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui.

- J'avais vingt ans et j'étais bouche bée devant les stars. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as comme excuse ?

- Le démon de midi ? fit-il en essayant vainement de faire un peu d'humour.

- Quel dommage que l'hôpital l'ait ranimé après sa dernière overdose.

On venait d'allumer la lumière dans l'écurie, et Colin fit un signe de tête dans cette direction.

- Viens avec moi ! Le spectacle commence.

Angelina lui glissa un bras autour de la taille et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'écurie.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? lança-t-elle. Quand on tourne en rond, on revient toujours au même endroit.

- Oui, mais en général, on met trop longtemps.

Dans sa caravane, Draco s'aspergea rapidement le visage et la poitrine d'eau froide, enfila une chemise pro­pre et s'en alla. Il s'arrêta en apercevant le père de Luna qui faisait les cent pas devant sa porte.

- Luna est à l'écurie ?

- Non, pas encore, Draco. La chaleur la rend malade depuis quelques jours, se lamenta Patrick Lovegood. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'exposer si longtemps au soleil. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait rester dans votre caravane clima­tisée jusqu'au moment où vous aurez vraiment besoin d'elle ? Vous allez sûrement faire plusieurs prises avec Pansy et Nott avant l'entrée en scène de Luna.

En d'autres circonstances, si Lovegood avait demandé à un réalisateur d'attendre une actrice qui sou­haitait prendre ses aises, il se serait fait vertement rem­barrer, mais Draco avait toutes les indulgences pour Luna, comme presque tout le monde.

- C'est hors de question, dit-il donc d'une voix posée, et vous le savez, Patrick. Luna fait partie de la troupe. Elle supportera la chaleur en attendant son tour.

- Mais... Bon, je vais la chercher.

En général, Draco n'avait que mépris pour les parents d'enfants acteurs, mais le père de Luna n'était pas comme les autres. Sa femme l'avait abandonné alors que Luna était encore bébé. Par un heureux hasard, la fillette attira l'attention d'un producteur qui l'aperçut alors qu'elle jouait avec son père dans un parc. Quand il lui proposa un rôle, Lovegood quitta son emploi pour la chaperonner et se mit à travailler la nuit. Il se disait qu'elle risquait moins d'être « corrompue » s'il la laissait le soir en compagnie d'une baby-sitter que s'il payait quelqu'un pour la surveiller sur le plateau. Cela n'aurait pas suffi à lui attirer la sympathie de Draco, mais on savait aussi qu'il avait placé tout l'argent de sa fille sur un compte auquel elle aurait accès plus tard. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'étaient les intérêts de Luna, et sa vigilance s'était révélée payante. Luna était une enfant étonnamment gentille pour une star holly­woodienne. Elle ne s'adonnait ni à la drogue ni à la bois­son, elle ne couchait pas à droite et à gauche, elle était bien élevée, et tout cela était dû au dévouement sans bornes de son père.

Luna arriva en courant derrière lui, alors qu'il attei­gnait les écuries.

- Monte sur ton cheval, ma jolie, lui cria-t-il par­ dessus son épaule, et finissons-en !

Elle passa devant lui au pas de course, avec le jodhpurs et la veste de cavalière qui constituaient son costume.

- Si tu es prêt, je le suis aussi, Draco, lança-t-elle, angoissée à l'idée de l'épreuve qu'il allait traverser, puis elle disparut à l'angle du bâtiment où deux machinistes l'attendaient avec son cheval.

Draco savait qu'il avait peu de chance de capter par­faitement la scène à la première prise, que l'on ait répé­tée ou non, mais après les événements de la veille, il souhaitait réduire le plus possible le nombre des essais. De plus, l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait entre sa femme, son amant et lui-même ne ferait qu'empirer au fil des répétitions de cette scène explosive.

Une ombre sortit des buissons situés près de la porte et la voix conciliante et soigneusement modulée de Théodore Nott cloua Draco sur place.

- Ecoute, Draco, cette scène va être dure à tourner sans qu'il y ait de rancune entre nous, dit-il en avançant dans la lumière. Toi et moi, nous avons roulé notre bosse, nous sommes des adultes civilisés. Comportons-nous comme tels.

Il lui tendit une main, que Draco contempla avec dédain avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Va te faire foutre !

_A suivre…_

_Fin de ce chapitre. Dans le suivant l'action commence véritablement et avec elle les ennuis ne sont pas loin... A samedi. Bises_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolé pour le retard mais le week end a été ultra chargé. Pour vous consolé, un chapitre un peu plus long que prévu. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos encouragements. Bises**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Quand Draco passa devant l'assistance pour traverser le couloir qui menait au plateau encore obscur, une ten­sion épaisse planait comme un linceul au-dessus de l'écu­rie. Tom Felton était déjà à la caméra au sol et Draco s'arrêta près des deux moniteurs reliés à l'objectif, ce qui lui permit de voir exactement ce que prenait celle-ci. Il fit signe à Colin que tout était en ordre et les choses prirent alors une tournure plus familière :

- Lumière ! cria le premier assistant.

On entendit le son métallique des interrupteurs et les spots géants s'allumèrent, inondant le lieu d'une chaude lumière blanche. Les mains dans les poches, Draco observa les images des deux moniteurs. Personne ne par­lait, personne ne toussait, personne ne bougeait. Mais il n'était que vaguement conscient de ce calme inhabituel. Depuis des années qu'il compensait tous ses manques en se noyant dans le travail, c'était devenu presque mécanique. Pour l'instant seule comptait la scène qu'ils allaient tourner. C'était son bébé, sa maîtresse, son ave­nir et il scrutait les moniteurs, examinait chaque détail, en imaginait l'effet sur un écran de neuf mètres de large.

Dans les chevrons au-dessus, un machino et un élec­tricien attendaient les instructions pour déplacer une lampe ou changer l'angle d'un déflecteur si nécessaire. Le chef électricien, qui se tenait derrière la caméra de Tom, attendait aussi les ordres, et deux autres techniciens, placés à côté d'une grue, levaient les yeux vers le second cadreur, qui était assis à six mètres au-dessus du sol pour filmer la scène sous cet angle. Des grouillots s'apprêtaient à déplacer n'importe quel objet au premier signe de Draco. Le preneur de son avait ses écouteurs autour du cou, prêt à les mettre, et la scripte tenait le scénario d'une main et un chronomètre de l'autre. A ses côtés, un assistant de production écrivait sur les claps que l'on utiliserait pour marquer la scène quand Draco ordonnerait de mettre les caméras en marche. Théodore et Pansy patientaient dans un coin. Satisfait, Draco hocha la tête et se tourna vers Tom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Comme il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises pendant la journée, le directeur de la photographie colla sa pupille à la caméra et jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

- Cette table m'ennuie un peu, Draco, fit-il d'un ton hésitant, sans détacher l'œil de la caméra. Rappro­chons-la des bottes de foin.

A ces mots, deux machinos se précipitèrent, saisirent la table et la déplacèrent centimètre par centimètre en regardant Tom qui les dirigeait de sa main levée.

- Juste là, c'est bon !

Impatient de se mettre à l'ouvrage, Draco leva les yeux vers le cadreur au-dessus de la perche.

- Ruppert ? A quoi ça ressemble de là-haut ?

- Bien, Draco.

Draco jeta un dernier regard circulaire et fit signe à Colin qui, comme d'habitude, demanda le silence, bien que l'on n'entendît pas une mouche voler.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Chacun à sa place ! Ce n'est pas une répétition. Nous allons faire la première prise.

Théodore et Pansy se dirigèrent vers leurs marques res­pectives et, tandis qu'une maquilleuse remettait un peu de poudre sur la tempe humide de Théodore et qu'une habil­leuse tirait sur le corsage de Pansy, Draco récapitula la scène d'un ton saccadé, comme à son habitude.

- Bon, dit-il d'une voix vive, professionnelle et pleine d'autorité, vous connaissez l'histoire et vous connaissez la fin. Nous pourrons peut-être nous conten­ter d'une seule prise. Sinon nous prendrons celle-ci comme essai.

Son regard glissa en biais vers Pansy, qu'il appela par le nom de son personnage, comme toujours :

- Emma, tu entres dans l'écurie en sachant que Daniel y est tapi. Tu sais ce qu'il attend de toi. Tu as peur de lui et de toi-même. Quand il tentera de te séduire, tu faibliras, juste quelques instants torrides. (Draco n'avait nulle envie de décrire dans le détail la passion qu'il atten­dait d'elle et de son amant.) Pigé ? Tout ce qu'il y a de plus torride,

- Pigé, dit-elle et seule une lueur dans ses yeux verts trahit son malaise à l'idée de faire cela devant tous ces gens.

Draco se tourna vers Théodore, qui avait rejoint sa place, à l'intérieur d'un box vide.

- Tu as attendu Emma plus d'une heure, lui rap­pela-t-il d'un ton pincé. Tu crains qu'elle ne vienne pas et tu t'en veux de la désirer. Elle t'obsède. Tu te demandes si tu ne vas pas monter jusqu'à la maison et dire à sa fille, à la bonne, à qui voudra l'entendre, qu'elle a couché avec toi. Tu te sens humilié parce qu'elle t'évite et que vous êtes obligés de vous retrouver dans les écu­ries, alors que son mari dort dans son lit. Quand elle entre et qu'elle passe devant la porte de ce box sans te voir, toute cette rage et toute cette angoisse qui montent en toi depuis des mois explosent. Tu l'attrapes, mais dès que tu la touches, tu as de nouveau envie d'elle et tu es bien décidé à la forcer à te désirer. Tu l'obliges à t'embrasser et tu sens sa première réaction. Mais quand son comportement change et qu'elle se débat, tu es allé trop loin pour croire qu'elle ne veut plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse ce revolver et le pointe sur toi. Alors tu es furieux. Tu ne te maîtrises plus. Tu essaies de la désar­mer et quand elle tire, tu es trop enragé pour te rendre compte que c'était un accident. Ton obsédante passion se transforme momentanément en fureur et tu luttes avec elle pour t'emparer du revolver. Un deuxième coup part, et Pansy s'écroule sur le sol. Tu lâches l'arme — tu es comme fou de regret et de peur quand tu la vois grièvement blessée —, tu entends Luna, tu hésites et tu te tailles. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir nous faire ça ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton acerbe, incapable de dissimuler complètement sa haine.

- Ouais, fit Nott, sarcastique. Je pense que j'y arri­verai.

- Alors vas-y et cette écœurante pantalonnade sera enfin terminée, ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer Draco. Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de te servir de ce revolver contre lui, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Pansy, et quand le coup part, je veux te voir horrifiée, au point que tu ne réagiras pas assez vite quand il sera pointé sur toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco se tourna vers Luna et sa voix se radoucit un peu.

- Luna, tu entends les coups de feu et tu arrives à cheval. Ta mère est blessée mais consciente, et tu comprends qu'elle n'est pas mortellement atteinte. Tu paniques. Son amant est en train de courir vers son camion, tu décroches le téléphone du bureau du pale­frenier et tu appelles une ambulance, puis ton père. D'accord ?

- Et Théodore ? Je veux dire... Daniel. Je ne le poursuis pas un peu ou je ne ramasse pas le revolver comme si j'avais l'intention de lui courir après ?

Il aurait dû régler tout cela lors des répétitions. Il avait eu tort de penser qu'il pourrait tourner directement, d'autant plus que, depuis la veille, il avait le sentiment que Pansy ne devrait pas tirer le premier coup de feu, bien qu'il en fût ainsi dans le scénario. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il hocha la tête en direction de Luna.

- La première fois, nous jouerons la scène comme elle est écrite. Ensuite nous improviserons si besoin est. Des questions ? fit-il d'un ton redevenu brusque en jetant un regard circulaire sur les acteurs et sur l'équipe technique.

Il leur accorda une fraction de seconde pour lui répon­dre avant de faire signe à Colin.

- Allons-y !

- Eteignez la climatisation ! lança Colin et les appareils se turent.

Le preneur de son mit ses écouteurs, les deux cadreurs se penchèrent en avant et Draco s'installa entre la caméra et les moniteurs, à un endroit où il pouvait surveiller à la fois les écrans et la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Moteur !

Il attendit qu'on lui confirme que le son et les caméras avaient atteint la bonne vitesse.

- Moteur ! cria le cadreur de la grue au bout de quel­que temps.

- Moteur ! répondit Tom Felton en écho.

- Vitesse ! fit le preneur de son.

- Clap ! ordonna Draco et l'assistant de production se planta devant la caméra de Tom avec le clap noir et blanc qui portait le numéro de la scène et le nombre de prises.

- Scène cent vingt-six ! annonça-t-il. Première.

Il le fit claquer pour que les monteurs puissent plus tard synchroniser le son et l'action, puis il s'écarta au plus vite.

- Action ! cria Draco.

A ce moment précis, Pansy pénétra dans l'écurie par le côté et regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet, avec sur le visage le masque même de la terreur, de l'exaltation et de l'appréhension.

- Daniel ? appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, comme le voulait le scénario et, quand la main de son amant jaillit du box vide, elle étouffa un cri avec beaucoup de conviction.

A côté de la caméra, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Draco observait tout cela d'un œil impersonnel, mais quand Nott embrassa Pansy, la caressa et la culbuta sur les bottes de foin, les choses se passèrent moins bien. Manifestement gêné, Nott se montra maladroit.

- COUPEZ ! hurla Draco, furieux de constater qu'au train où allaient les choses, il allait devoir regarder Nott peloter et embrasser sa femme de manière répétée.

S'avançant dans le halo lumineux, il fusilla l'acteur d'un regard aussi glacial que méprisant.

- Dans ma chambre d'hôtel, Nott, tu ne l'embras­sais pas comme un enfant de chœur. Reprenons cette scène-là plutôt que la piètre prestation d'amateur à laquelle nous venons d'assister.

Le visage de Nott, dont on avait comparé le charisme juvénile à celui de Robert Redford, s'empourpra.

- Mon Dieu, Draco, tu ne peux pas te comporter en adulte...

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, Draco s'en prit alors à Pansy qui le fusillait du regard.

- Et toi, tu es censée être en chaleur, lui dit-il avec une grossièreté sans précédent. Alors ne rêves pas que tu te fais les ongles pendant qu'il te brutalise.

Les deux prises suivantes furent excellentes, et toute l'équipe le savait, mais Draco les interrompit avant que Pansy ait saisi le revolver, et les fit recommencer. Il s'était soudain mis à éprouver une satisfaction perverse à les forcer à reproduire en public les gestes de l'adultère qui l'avait ridiculisé tout aussi publiquement, mais sur­tout il sentait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui clo­chait.

- COUPEZ ! cria-t-il, interrompant la quatrième prise.

Furieux et prêt à se battre, Nott se leva de la botte de foin, un bras enserrant Pansy.

- Ecoute-moi, espèce de sadique, il n'y avait rien à redire aux deux dernières prises ! Elles étaient parfai­tes!

- La ferme ! aboya Draco. Nous allons essayer autre chose. En dépit de ce qu'a pu penser l'auteur en écrivant cette scène, quand Emma tire sur son amant, même accidentellement, nous n'avons plus aucune compassion à son égard. Elle obsède ce type, sexuellement et affectivement, et elle s'en sert pour satisfaire ses propres désirs, mais jamais elle n'a eu l'intention de quitter son mari pour lui. Il faut qu'elle soit blessée avant lui, sinon il serait la seule victime de ce film. Or le propos, c'est qu'ils sont _tous _des victimes.

Draco perçut un murmure de surprise et d'approbation derrière la caméra, près de l'entrée de l'écurie, mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour conforter sa position. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il le savait grâce à cet instinct viscéral qui lui avait valu d'être nommé aux Oscars pour un film qui paraissait des plus banals, jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette en scène.

- Encore une fois, et ce sera bon, dit-il sèchement en se tournant vers Pansy et Théodore qui semblaient impressionnés malgré eux. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est d'inverser l'issue du premier combat de sorte que Emma soit blessée la première.

- Et après ? demanda Théodore. Qu'est-ce que je fais quand je me rends compte que je lui ai tiré dessus ?

Draco réfléchit, puis déclara d'un ton catégorique :

- Laisse-lui prendre le revolver. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de la blesser, mais elle ne le sait pas. Tu recu­les... A présent, c'est elle qui a l'arme et qui la pointe sur toi en pleurant, autant sur toi que sur elle-même. Tu recules. Pansy, fit-il, complètement absorbé, je veux te voir sangloter. Ensuite ferme les yeux et appuie sur la détente.

Draco se remit en position.

- Clap !

L'assistant se planta devant la caméra.

- Scène cent vingt-six, cinquième !

- Action !

Ce serait la dernière prise, Draco le sentit en regardant Nott saisir Pansy et la culbuter sur les bottes de foin tout en la dévorant des mains et de la bouche. Il n'y avait plus de dialogue, mais un bruit de fond que l'on postsynchroniserait. Quand Pansy chercha le revolver à tâtons et le fit glisser entre eux, Draco l'incita à se battre avec plus de conviction.

- Lutte ! aboya-t-il. Fais comme si c'était moi !

La méthode porta ses fruits. Elle se tordit et martela les épaules de Théodore avec frénésie, puis elle posa la main sur le revolver. Plus tard, on rajouterait un bruit de coup de feu. Draco regarda Théodore lui arracher l'arme et attendit le bon moment pour crier : « Tire ! » afin que Théodore appuie sur la détente, tire à blanc, et que Pansy tombe en arrière et perce la poche de faux sang dissimulé près de son épaule. Le moment était venu.

_Tire ! _cria-t-il et le corps de Pansy fut pris d'un violent soubresaut, tandis que le coup de feu éclatait comme un pétard dans la grande écurie caverneuse et résonnait comme un écho sur le toit métallique.

Tous se figèrent, soudain paralysés par la force inattendue d'un son qui aurait dû se réduire au _plop _d'une balle à blanc. Pansy glissa lentement des bras de Théodore et s'effondra sur le sol, mais il n'y avait pas de faux sang coulant sur son bras d'une fausse blessure à l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce..., fit Draco, qui se précipita vers elle. Théodore était penché sur elle, mais Draco l'écarta.

- Pansy ? dit-il en la retournant.

Elle avait un trou à la poitrine, par lequel s'écoulait un mince filet de sang. La première pensée cohérente de Draco, tandis qu'il hurlait pour que l'on aille chercher l'ambulance et les médecins tout en tâtant son pouls inexistant, fut que la blessure ne devait pas être mortelle. Pansy saignait à peine, la balle était passée plus près de la clavicule que du cœur, et les secours n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de là, tout près du plateau, comme l'exi­geait la loi. Il régnait un véritable tohu-bohu. Des femmes hurlaient, des hommes criaient, et toute l'équipe s'était précipitée, se regroupant en une foule étouffante.

- Reculez, bon Dieu ! beugla-t-il et, comme il ne sen­tait pas son pouls, il commença à pratiquer un massage cardiaque.

Une heure durant, Draco resta sur le seuil de l'écurie, à quelques mètres du reste de la troupe, à attendre un mot de la horde de médecins et de flics qui s'affairaient à l'intérieur, autour de Pansy. Des voitures de patrouille et des ambulances étaient garées sur la pelouse et sur l'allée d'accès, et leurs sinistres gyrophares rouge et bleu tournoyaient frénétiquement dans la nuit calme et humide.

Pansy était morte. Il le sentait, il le savait. Il avait déjà vu la mort, il s'en souvenait. Malgré cela, il avait peine à y croire.

Les policiers avaient déjà interrogé Théodore et les cadreurs. A présent, ils commençaient à poser des ques­tions à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur les lieux. Mais ils ne demandaient pas à Draco ce qu'il avait vu. Il se dit, pour autant qu'il fût capable d'une réflexion rationnelle, que c'était très étrange.

Au-dessus de lui, une lumière vive balaya la zone et il entendit la plainte monocorde des pales d'un hélicoptère. Il aperçut une croix rouge sur le flanc de l'appareil et éprouva un immense soulagement. On allait visible­ment transporter Pansy à l'hôpital le plus proche, ce qui signifiait certainement que les toubibs avaient réussi à stabiliser son état. Au moment même où cette pensée rassurante lui venait à l'esprit, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Les flics qui avaient dressé un cordon de sécurité tout autour de la zone dès leur arrivée venaient de lais­ser passer une berline noire. A la lumière de l'hélicop­tère qui descendait vers le sol, il distingua sur la porte du conducteur l'emblème du coroner du comté.

Les autres le virent aussi. Luna se mit à sangloter dans les bras de son père, et Draco entendit Nott qui jurait sauvagement, puis les chuchotements rassurants de Colin. Angelina fixait la voiture du légiste, les traits figés, le teint pâle ; les autres se regardaient d'un air ébahi.

Mais personne ne le regardait ni ne cherchait à s'approcher de lui. Dans un état second, Draco trouvait cela bizarre, même s'il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi.

000000000000000000

Le lendemain, les comédiens et l'équipe technique furent consignés dans leurs chambres d'hôtel en attendant d'être interrogés. Draco était alors dans un état de stupeur agitée. La police refusait de lui donner la moindre information et les médias vomissaient un flot constant de nouvelles dans tout le pays. D'après l'émission de NBC qu'il avait regardée à midi, l'arme qui avait tué Pansy avait été chargée d'une balle à tête creuse, conçue pour éclater lors de l'impact et détruire une vaste zone au lieu de la traverser, ce qui expliquait l'instantanéité du décès. Au journal du soir de CBS, un expert en balistique, planté devant un chevalet sur lequel on apercevait un schéma du corps de Pansy, expliqua avec sa baguette à l'Amérique entière où se trouvait l'impact de la balle et quels dégâts celle-ci avait causés. Draco appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande avant d'aller vomir dans les toilettes. Pansy était morte mais, bien que leur mariage eût été un fiasco et qu'elle ait eu l'intention de divorcer pour épouser Théodore, il ne parvenait à surmonter ni la réalité de sa mort ni les circonstances épouvantables qui l'avaient entourée. Sur ABC, aux infos de dix heures, ce fut une bombe qu'on lui lança au visage. Selon le rapport d'autopsie, qui venait d'être rendu public, Pansy Parkinson Malfoy était enceinte de six semaines.

Draco s'effondra sur le sofa et ferma les yeux en ravalant la bile amère qui lui montait à la gorge. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans l'œil d'un cyclone en folie. Pansy était enceinte. Mais pas de lui. Il n'avait pas couché avec elle depuis des mois.

Pas rasé, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, il arpentait sa suite en se demandant régulièrement si les autres avaient été également consignés et, dans ce cas, pourquoi personne n'était venu dans sa chambre pour bavarder, pour lui témoigner un peu de sympathie ou simplement passer le temps. Le standard de l'hôtel était assiégé par les gens de Hollywood, qui tentaient de le joindre, plus avides pour la plupart de remuer la boue que de lui présenter des condoléances. Il refusa donc de répondre au téléphone, sauf à Severus Snape, et se demanda le reste du temps qui pouvait bien haïr Pansy au point de souhaiter sa mort. A mesure que les heures passaient, il soupçonnait l'un après l'autre tous ceux qui étaient présents sur le plateau, pour des raisons plus ou moins absurdes, puis il rejetait tel suspect pour s'en prendre à tel autre, n'ayant que de piètres motifs d'accusation.

En son for intérieur, il savait bien que la police pensait qu'il avait d'excellentes raisons de la tuer. Cette idée lui semblait pourtant si ridicule qu'il demeurait fermement convaincu qu'elle s'en rendrait compte.

Deux jours après la mort de Pansy, on frappa à la porte de sa suite et Draco ouvrit aux deux inspecteurs qui l'avaient interrogé la veille.

- Monsieur Malfoy..., commença l'un, mais la patience de Draco était à bout.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous perdez votre temps avec moi, espèce de salauds ? explosa-t-il. J'exige que vous me disiez où vous en êtes dans votre enquête !

Il était tellement furieux qu'il fut pris au dépourvu quand le policier qui avait pénétré dans sa suite et s'était placé derrière lui le poussa contre le mur, lui saisit les poignets et l'obligea brutalement à lever les mains derrière son dos. Draco sentit le contact froid des menottes.

- Draco Malfoy, dit l'autre, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Pansy Parkinson. Vous avez le droit de vous taire et de prendre un avocat. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens de payer un avocat...

_A suivre…_

_Je sais, je suis sadique NIARK, NIARK... Mais je vous promets que la suite arrivera mardi. Donc patience... Et en attendant REWIEWS please !  
A bientôt._

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Et oui, surprise, je met ce chapitre un jour plus tôt que prévu pour compenser le retard du précédent. Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos rewiews et en particulier ceux auquels je n'ai pas pu répondre :_

_**briottet :** Merci pour les compliments. Tu n'es pas la seule à te réjouir de la mort de Pansy (ou le seul je ne sais pas lol). En revanche en ce qui concerne son meurtrier le mystère reste entier. Il te faudra patienter._

_**Paprika Star :** Je suis d'accord avec toi ces policers sont stupides mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que tous semble contre Draco... Mais rassure toi cela va s'arranger, du moins à un moment donné..._

_**super ketchup :** Contente que la scène de la mort de Pansy t'es surprise. Certain rewieweur avaient émis cette hypothèse et avaient vu juste. En ce qui concerne la culpabilité de Draco tu vas voir que ce chapitre est accablant. _

_Voilà. Merci à vous tous et BONNE LECTURE !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 :**

- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, vous avez entendu ces témoignages bouleversants et vous avez eu la preuve irréfutable...

Rufus Scrimgeour, l'avocat général, se tenait parfaite­ment droit. Son regard perçant balayait lentement les visages des douze jurés du comté de Dallas qui étaient sur le point de décider de l'issue d'un procès qui avait passionné les foules à coups de révélations scandaleuses, d'histoires d'adultère et de meurtre parmi les grandes vedettes de Hollywood.

A l'extérieur de la salle d'audience, le hall était bourré de journalistes venus du monde entier, qui attendaient les derniers développements croustillants du procès de Draco Malfoy. Les médias, qui naguère l'encen­saient, faisaient à présent leurs choux gras de sa chute et donnaient hypothèses et allégations juteuses en pâture à des Américains fascinés qui en avalaient les morceaux avec leur dîner et leur journal du soir.

- On vous a donné la _preuve, _rappela Scrimgeour avec une insistance renouvelée, tout en poursuivant sa der­nière récapitulation. Vous avez entendu le témoignage de dizaines de témoins, dont certains étaient les amis de _Draco _Malfoy. Vous savez que, le soir qui précéda  
le meurtre de Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy l'avait trouvée nue dans les bras de Théodore Nott. Vous savez aussi que Draco Malfoy était fou de rage, qu'il s'est jeté sur Nott et que l'on a dû les séparer. Vous avez pris connaissance des témoignages des clients de l'hôtel qui se trouvaient dans le couloir devant la porte de Malfoy et qui ont entendu la violente dispute qui s'est ensui­vie. Vous savez donc que Pansy Parkinson lui a dit qu'elle avait l'intention de divorcer, d'épouser Théodore Nott et d'obtenir la moitié de tout ce que possédait Draco Malfoy. Ces mêmes témoins ont rapporté que ce der­nier a menacé sa femme, je cite : _« Je te tuerai plutôt que __de vous donner quoi que ce soit, à toi et à Nott ! »._ Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix forte après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses notes pour faire de l'effet, car personne dans la salle n'avait oublié cette menace.

Il empoigna la barre qui entourait le banc des jurés et scruta chacun de leurs visages captivés.

- Et il l'a tuée, mesdames et messieurs. Il l'a tuée de sang-froid, elle et l'innocent enfant à naître qu'elle por­tait ! Vous le savez et je le sais. Mais c'est la manière dont il a commis ce crime qui le rend encore plus odieux, plus épouvantable, car cela nous montre à quel monstre  
froid nous avons affaire.

Il se retourna et se mit à arpenter le prétoire en réca­pitulant les circonstances du crime pour en arriver à sa conclusion :

- Draco Malfoy n'a pas tué dans un accès de rage non prémédité comme la plupart des assassins. Pas du tout, pas lui. Il a attendu vingt-quatre heures pour que son précieux film soit d'abord achevé, puis il a choisi une méthode si bizarre, si froidement calculée, que cela me  
donne des haut-le-cœur. Il a placé une balle à tête creuse dans un revolver et, à la dernière minute de ce film, il a modifié le scénario pour que l'on tire sur sa femme, et non sur Théodore Nott, au cours de cette fausse bagarre !

Rufus s'interrompit et saisit de nouveau la barre.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une hypothèse. Vous avez entendu les témoignages. L'après-midi du crime, tandis que le reste de l'équipe du tournage faisait une pause, Draco Malfoy est entré seul dans l'écurie, apparemment pour modifier deux ou trois choses sur le plateau. Plusieurs  
personnes l'ont vu — il le reconnaît lui-même — et pour­tant, de retour sur le plateau, aucun membre de l'équipe n'a remarqué le moindre changement. Que faisait-il ? Vous le savez parfaitement ! Il changeait les inoffensives balles à blanc, qu'il avait mises lui-même d'après les dires d'un témoin, contre les balles à tête creuse, mortelles cette fois. Je vous rappelle que l'on a trouvé les empreintes de Draco Malfoy sur l'arme. Les siennes et seulement les siennes, laissées sans doute par erreur, après qu'il eut essuyé le revolver. Et une fois ces prépa­ratifs terminés, a-t-il achevé lui-même son horrible for­fait comme un meurtrier ordinaire ? Non, pas lui ! Draco Malfoy se tenait derrière un cadreur, il regar­dait sa femme et son amant s'embrasser et se caresser. Il leur a fait maintes fois reproduire ces gestes ! Il les arrêtait chaque fois que sa femme allait saisir le revolver. Ensuite, quand il se fut assez « amusé _», _assez vengé de cette manière malsaine, quand il ne put plus prolonger ce moment qu'exigeait le scénario, cet instant où sa femme était censée prendre l'arme et tirer sur Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy _a modifié le scénario _! Scrimgeour fit volte-face et pointa le doigt sur Draco.

- Draco Malfoy, déclara-t-il, la voix frémissante de haine, est un homme si corrompu par la richesse et la célébrité qu'il se croit au-dessus des lois qui s'appli­quent à vous et à moi. Il est persuadé que vous lui per­mettrez de s'en tirer ! Regardez-le, mesdames et mes­sieurs les jurés...

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la voix de baryton de Scrimgeour, tous les visages de la salle se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Draco, qui se trouvait sur le banc des accu­sés, A côté de lui, le principal avocat de la défense mar­monna sans remuer les lèvres :

- Bon Dieu, Draco, lève les yeux vers le jury.

Draco leva la tête comme mû par un automatisme, en se disant que, quoi qu'il fasse, cela n'influerait en rien sur l'esprit collectif des jurés. Si Pansy avait voulu le piéger pour lui faire endosser son meurtre, elle ne s'y serait pas mieux prise. Les preuves s'acharnaient contre lui.

- Regardez-le ! ordonna Rufus Scrimgeour avec véhé­mence, et vous verrez ce qu'il est, un homme coupable d'homicide avec préméditation ! Voilà le verdict, le _seul _verdict que vous puissiez prononcer pour que justice soit faite !

00000000000000

Le lendemain matin, le jury se retira pour débattre. Draco, qui avait acheté sa liberté moyennant une caution d'un million de dollars, retourna dans sa suite à l'hôtel Poudlard où il hésita entre deux solutions : s'enfuir en Amérique du Sud ou essayer de tuer Théodore Nott. Théodore était à ses yeux le suspect le plus logique. Pourtant ni les avocats de Draco ni les détectives privés qu'ils avaient mis sur le coup n'avaient trouvé la moindre preuve contre lui, si ce n'était qu'il se droguait toujours, une habitude fort coûteuse qu'il aurait été plus à même de satisfaire si Pansy avait pu l'épouser après son divorce. De plus, si Draco n'avait pas décidé de modifier le scénario à la dernière minute, Nott aurait été tué à la place de Pansy. Draco tenta de se rappeler s'il avait dit à Théodore que la fin ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il avait l'intention de la changer. Il pensait parfois à haute voix, tentant d'ordonner les événements qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais non, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait annoté son exemplaire du scénario qu'il avait laissé traî­ner mais, selon leurs dires, les témoins n'étaient pas au courant de ce changement.

Comme un tigre en cage, il arpentait la pièce en mau­dissant le destin, Pansy et lui-même. Il se répétait sans cesse la plaidoirie de son propre avocat en s'efforçant de croire qu'Arthur Weasley aurait dissuadé les jurés de le condamner. Le seul véritable argument de la défense, le seul crédible, était le suivant : Draco aurait été complè­tement idiot de commettre un crime si évident et si bizarre, alors que tous les indices le désigneraient comme coupable. Quand, au cours du procès, on révéla que Draco possédait une importante collection d'armes et connaissait parfaitement les différents types de revolvers et de balles, Weasley avait fait remarquer que, puisque c'était exact, Draco aurait pu changer de balles sans laisser mala­droitement ses empreintes sur l'objet.

Il caressait l'idée de s'enfuir en Amérique du Sud et de disparaître, mais c'était une mauvaise idée et il le savait. S'il prenait la fuite, le jury serait convaincu de sa culpabilité, même s'il avait eu l'intention de l'acquitter. En second lieu, il avait une tête si connue, surtout avec la couverture de presse du procès, qu'il serait repéré sur-le-champ, où qu'il aille. La seule chose positive, c'était que Théodore Nott ne ferait plus de films, maintenant que ses vices et ses perversions, révélés au cours des audien­ces, avaient fait les gros titres des journaux.

Quand, le lendemain matin, on frappa à sa porte, la frustration de l'attente avait noué tous les muscles de son corps. Il ouvrit brusquement et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le seul ami à qui il avait toujours implici­tement fait confiance. Draco n'avait pas voulu de Severus Snape à son procès, d'une part parce qu'il se sentait humilié, d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la souillure qui l'avait Sali déteigne sur le célèbre industriel. Comme Severus était encore en Europe la veille pour négo­cier le rachat d'une société, Draco n'avait pas eu trop de peine à avoir l'air optimiste chaque fois que son ami lui téléphonait. Mais quand Draco vit son air sinistre, il comprit qu'il savait la vérité et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait pris l'avion pour Dallas.

- Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, dit Severus d'un ton pince-sans-rire en pénétrant dans sa suite.

- Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais aucune raison de venir ici, répliqua Draco en refermant la porte. Le jury doit être sorti à présent. Tout ira bien.

- Dans ce cas, rétorqua Severus, qui ne se laissa pas décourager par cet accueil sans enthousiasme, nous pouvons très bien jouer au poker pour passer le temps. Longdubat est allé garer la voiture et va nous réserver des chambres, ajouta-t-il en parlant de son chauffeur qui lui  
tenait également lieu de garde du corps.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau d'un coup d'épaule examina les traits hagards de Draco et décrocha le télé­phone.

- Tu as une sale tête, dit-il avant de demander qu'on leur serve dans la chambre de Draco un énorme petit déjeuner pour trois.

- C'est sûrement mon jour de chance, déclara Neville Longdubat quand, six heures plus tard, il ramassa ses gains au centre de la table.

Bien que fluet, Neville dégageait une impression de force tranquille sans doute tiré de son expérience des arts martiaux, il dissimulait le souci qu'il se faisait pour l'avenir de Draco sous un optimisme exubé­rant. Cela ne trompait personne, mais rendait l'atmos­phère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce plus supportable.

- Tu me feras penser à réduire ton salaire, dit Severus avec une ironie désabusée en contemplant la pile de billets qui s'accumulaient devant son chauffeur. Je n'ai pas à te payer pour t'asseoir à une table où on joue aussi gros.

- Vous dites toujours ça quand je vous bats aux car­tes, Draco et vous, répondit joyeusement Longdubat en battant le jeu. Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps où on jouait ensemble à Carmel. Sauf que c'était toujours le soir.

_Et que la vie de Draco n'était pas en jeu… _

Tous y pensaient sans le dire, quand le silence pesant fut brisé par la sonnerie aiguë du téléphone.

Draco décrocha, écouta et se leva.

- Le jury a rendu son verdict. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Severus.

- Je vais chercher la voiture, fit Longdubat en prenant les clés dans la poche de sa veste.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, déclara Draco en luttant contre la panique. Mes avocats passent me prendre.

Il attendit que Neville lui eût serré la main avant de disparaître, puis il regarda Severus et se dirigea vers le bureau.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

Il sortit un document officiel, qu'il tendit à son ami.

- J'ai préparé ça au cas où ça se passerait mal. C'est un pouvoir qui te donne le droit d'agir à ma place pour tout ce qui concerne mes finances et mes gains.

Severus Snape baissa les yeux et pâlit en comprenant qu'à l'évidence Draco pensait qu'il avait au moins cinquante pour cent de chances d'être condamné.

- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, un plan d'urgence. Je suis certain que tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir, mentit Draco.

- Moi aussi, répondit Severus avec la même insincérité.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils avaient presque la même taille, la même corpulence, le même teint, la même fierté et la même fausse confiance. Quand Draco prit son manteau, Severus s'éclaircit la voix avant de lui dire à contrecœur :

- Si... Si je devais utiliser ceci, que veux-tu que je fasse?

Draco noua sa cravate en se regardant dans la glace.

- Essaie simplement de ne pas me ruiner, répondit-il, mi-figue mi-raisin, en haussant les épaules.

Une heure plus tard, dans la salle d'audience, debout près de ses avocats, Draco regarda l'huissier tendre au juge le verdict du jury. Comme si les mots lui parve­naient de l'autre extrémité d'un tunnel, il entendit le juge déclarer :

- Coupable d'homicide volontaire...

Puis, alors qu'il faisait une brève tentative pour éva­luer sa peine, Draco entendit un verdict encore plus ter­rifiant que le premier :

- L'accusé purgera une peine de quarante-cinq ans de prison à Amarillo, au Texas... La sentence ne sera pas suspendue s'il y a appel, puisque la peine excède quinze ans... L'accusé sera mis en détention provisoire...

Draco ne broncha pas. Il se refusa à donner le moindre signe de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il hurlait intérieure­ment.

Il demeura raide, même quand on lui saisit les poi­gnets, qu'on les ramena brutalement derrière son dos pour lui attacher les menottes.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Ne me taper pas ! La sentence peut sembler sévère c'est vrai mais... Non pas de mais vous verrez bien ! lol  
Deuxième surprise du jour, la suite verra le retour de Harry et arrivera... DEMAIN !  
Alors à très vite ! Bises_


	10. Chapter 10

_Comme je l'ai promis hier voici le chapitre suivant tout beau, tout chaud ! Je suis même tellement gentille que je le poste avant d'aller travailler ! lol En revanche je suis désolée pour les rewiews annonymes mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre mais merci à tous. BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

- Attention, Monsieur Potter ! hurla d'une voix suraiguë un petit garçon en fauteuil roulant, mais trop tard.

Harry remontait du centre du terrain de basket en drib­blant. En riant il tournoya pour tirer et se prit la che­ville dans le repose-pieds d'un fauteuil. Il fit un bond en arrière et atterrit violemment sur les fesses.

- Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter !

Le gymnase résonna des cris inquiets des enfants han­dicapés du cours de gymnastique que donnait Harry après les heures de classe, quand il avait terminé son travail de professeur. Les enfants se regroupaient autour de lui avec leurs fauteuils roulants, leurs béquilles et leurs appareils orthopédiques.

- Ça va, Monsieur Potter ? demandèrent-ils en chœur. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

- Evidemment, les taquina-t-il en se dressant sur ses coudes, puis il passa la main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés mais assez court. Ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup.

Seamus Finnigan, petit macho de neuf ans qui tenait le rôle d'observateur et de juge de touche, plongea les mains dans ses poches et le contempla avec un sourire perplexe.

- Comment votre fierté a-t-elle pu en prendre un coup puisque vous êtes tombé sur le derrière ? fit-il remarquer de sa voix grave.

- C'est une question de perspective, Seamus ! dit Harry en riant.

Il était en train de se redresser quand une paire de grosses chaussures et un pantalon brun entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

- Monsieur Potter ! aboya le principal en contemplant d'un air féroce et bougon les traces sur la surface luisante de son gymnase. Vous appelez ça du basket ? A quoi jouez-vous ?

Bien que Harry enseignât à présent dans une classe de CE2 à l'école primaire de Keaton, ses relations avec M. Rusard ne s'étaient pas beaucoup améliorées depuis le jour où, quinze ans auparavant, il l'avait accusé d'avoir dérobé l'argent de la cantine. Certes il ne mettait plus son intégrité en doute, mais sa fâcheuse tendance à contourner en permanence les règles de l'établissement en faveur de ses élèves était pour lui comme une épine dans le pied. De plus, Harry le mettait à l'agonie avec ses innovations et, quand il lui opposait son veto, le jeune homme ameu­tait toute la ville pour obtenir le soutien moral et, si nécessaire, financier de ses concitoyens.

Conséquence de l'une de ses idées, l'école primaire de Keaton possédait un programme d'éducation intellectuelle et physique spécialement conçu pour les enfants handicapés, qu'il avait lancé et qu'il modifiait sans cesse avec ce que M. Rusard considérait comme un mépris frivole et caractérisé des procédures établies. A peine M. Potter avait-il mis en œuvre ce programme qu'il avait pris une autre direction sans le principal ait moyen de l'arrêter. Harry faisait campagne pour éradiquer l'illettrisme parmi les femmes de Keaton et des environs. Quand il avait appris que l'épouse du gardien ne savait pas lire, cela avait suffi à le lancer sur cette voie. Harry Potter l'avait invitée chez lui et avait commencé à lui donner des cours, mais la femme du gardien connaissait une autre femme qui ne savait pas lire, et cette dernière connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un... En peu de temps elles furent sept à appren­dre à lire, et M. Potter avait supplié M. Rusard de lui prêter une classe deux fois par semaine pour ses élèves.

Quand M. Rusard avait fort raisonnablement pro­testé en invoquant les frais qu'occasionnerait l'ouverture d'une classe le soir, le jeune instituteur lui avait gentiment répondu qu'il allait s'adresser au principal du lycée. Pour ne pas passer pour un ogre sans cœur, M. Rusard céda devant ses yeux verts et son grand sourire. Peu après qu'il eut capitulé sur cette question, l'irritant militant eut besoin de matériel spécial pour accélérer l'apprentissage de « ses » adultes. Or, il l'apprit à ses dépens, quand Harry Potter avait une idée en tête, il n'avait de cesse de l'avoir mise à exécution. Convaincu qu'il avait raison et qu'un principe capital était en jeu, Harry Potter faisait montre d'une ténacité à toute épreuve, doublée d'un optimisme énergique et illimité, qui lui semblait aussi remarquable qu'agaçant.

Harry avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ses enfants handicapés, mais ce programme d'alphabé­tisation lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Rien de ce que M. Rusard pourrait dire ou faire ne l'en détournerait. Harry était résolu à obtenir le matériel dont il avait besoin et le principal était persuadé que son subordonné avait l'intention de mettre à profit ces deux jours de congé qu'il avait demandés pour se rendre à Amarillo afin de trouver l'argent nécessaire. Le principal savait de source sûre Qu'Harry avait persuadé le riche grand-père de l'un des élèves, qui habitait justement Amarillo, de le financer. A présent, il avait sans doute l'intention de soutirer de l'argent à ce pauvre homme qui ne se doutait de rien pour son programme d'alpha­bétisation des femmes.

Son penchant caractérisé pour les collectes, voilà ce qui lui répugnait le plus, ce que M. Rusard trouvait le plus gênant. Cela manquait vraiment de dignité d'aller « mendier » ainsi des fonds en faisant appel à la générosité des citoyens aisés ou de leurs parents. Depuis quatre ans qu'il enseignait à l'école primaire de Keaton, Harry Potter était devenu sa plaie, son ampoule au talon. Il était donc parfaitement excédé face au spectacle d'un Harry Potter qui se relevait et faisait de grands signes de la main en direction du ves­tiaire en donnant d'une voix forte des instructions pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Les cheveux en bataille et de petites lunettes posées sur son nez, le jeune homme avait l'éclat de la santé et la vitalité de la jeunesse, de sorte que M. Rusard avait cru à tort, lorsqu'il l'avait engagé, qu'il était sérieux, dynamique et pas compliqué. Il mesurait un mètre soixante-dix, avait une solide constitution et des abdominaux assez ferme, un visage doux, des pommettes hautes et une bouche rieuse. Sous des sourcils noirs et bien dessinés, ses grands yeux d'un vert émeraude, bordés d'épais cils recourbés, sem­blaient à la fois doux et innocents. Il avait appris à ses dépens que le seul trait de ce visage délicat qui laissait deviner l'homme qu'il était réellement, c'était ce men­ton têtu avec cette minuscule fossette. Le principal attendait pour l'instant que son turbulent instituteur en ait fini avec son « équipe », qu'il ait tiré sur son survêtement et passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour daigner lui expliquer la raison de cette visite inhabituelle au gymnase.

- Votre frère Julian a appelé. J'étais le seul à répondre au téléphone au premier étage. Il m'a dit de vous pré­venir que votre mère souhaite que vous rentriez dîner à huit heures et qu'il vous prêtera la voiture de Ron pour votre voyage. II... m'a dit que vous vous rendiez à Amarillo. Vous ne m'en avez pas informé quand vous m'avez demandé un congé pour raison personnelle.

- Amarillo, c'est ça, fit Harry avec un sourire candide qui se voulait dissuasif, mais qui ne fit que mettre son supérieur sur ses gardes.

- Vous avez des amis là-bas ? demanda le principal tandis que ses sourcils se rejoignaient brusquement au-dessus de son nez.

Harry se rendait à Amarillo pour rencontrer un parent de l'un de ses élèves handicapés, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un soutien financier pour son programme d'alphabéti­sation... et il avait le sentiment désagréable que M. Rusard l'avait deviné.

- Je ne manquerai que deux jours, fit-il pour élu­der la question. Et j'ai déjà trouvé une remplaçante pour s'occuper de mes classes.

- Amarillo est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Vous devez avoir des choses importantes à y faire.

Au lieu de répondre à cette question à peine voilée sur le but de son voyage, Harry remonta la manche de son sweat-shirt, regarda sa montre et s'écria d'un ton pressé :

- Mon Dieu ! Il est quatre heures et demie. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je veux rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche et être de retour à temps pour mon cours de six heures.

0000000000

Quand Harry émergea du bâtiment scolaire, Seamus Finnigan attendait près de sa voiture, son petit visage tout froncé.

- Je vous ai entendu parler d'Amarillo avec M. Rusard, lança-t-il d'une voix incroyablement rocail­leuse, celle d'un adulte atteint de laryngite. Et je me demandais, Monsieur Potter... Est-ce que je vais chanter ou non dans la fête folklorique de l'hiver ?

Harry réprima un sourire. Comme ses frères aînés, Seamus Finnigan excellait dans tous les sports. C'était toujours lui que l'on choisissait en premier pour former une équipe. Il était l'enfant le plus populaire des petites classes, et il était donc ulcéré d'être en revanche le _dernier, _dès qu'il s'agissait de musique. On ne lui attribuait jamais de rôle chantant car, quand il ouvrait la bouche, il émet­tait des sons qui provoquaient dans l'assistance des rires incontrôlables.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, Seamus, dit Harry en jetant sa serviette sur le fauteuil du passager de sa vieille Ford. Cette année, je ne m'occupe pas de la fête folklorique.

Le petit garçon lui adressa alors un sourire malicieux et pensif sachant instinctivement qu'Harry avait toutes les indulgences pour lui. Le jeune instituteur aimait son cran, son dynamisme et surtout sa gen­tillesse innée à l'égard d'un de ses camarades handica­pés, un dénommé Dean Thomas.

- Eh bien, croassa-t-il, si vous en étiez responsable, est-ce que vous me laisseriez chanter ?

- Seamus, dit Harry, qui sourit en tournant la clé de contact, le jour où on me demandera de choisir qui doit chanter, tu chanteras.

- Promis ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Viens donc à l'église un de ces jours et je te le prouverai. Je te mettrai dans le chœur des enfants.

- Mes parents n'aiment pas trop les sermons.

- Alors ça, c'est un vrai dilemme, déclara Harry par sa fenêtre ouverte en reculant lentement pour sortir du parking des professeurs.

- C'est quoi un dilemme ?

- Regarde dans le dictionnaire, fit-il en se pen­chant pour lui frotter la tête.

Pour rentrer chez lui, il passa par le centre de Kea­ton, un quartier plein de commerces et de bureaux qui entouraient l'imposant tribunal du comté. Quand, enfant, il était arrivé à Keaton, la vieille cité texane lui avait paru très étrange sans boulevards ni gratte-ciel, mais il avait vite appris à aimer ses rues tranquilles et son atmosphère accueillante. Keaton n'avait pas beau­coup changé en quinze ans. Pittoresque et désuète, elle était restée fidèle à elle-même avec le pavillon blanc de son parc municipal et ses rues pavées de brique et bordées de boutiques et de maisons proprettes. Bien que la population soit passée de trois à cinq mille habitants, la ville n'en avait pas pour autant changé de mode de vie pour complaire aux nouveaux arrivants. C'étaient eux qui s'étaient acclimatés. On allait généralement à l'office le dimanche, les hommes se rassemblaient tou­jours au club du chaudron baveur le premier vendredi du mois et l'on célébrait la fête nationale chaque été selon la tra­dition. Sur la pelouse de la place, la fanfare municipale jouait sous le kiosque drapé de blanc, de bleu et de rouge pour l'occasion. Jadis les habitants se rendaient à ces festivités à cheval ou en cabriolet. A présent ils venaient en break ou en mini, mais les rires et la musique retentissaient comme autrefois. Les enfants jouaient à chat entre les vieux chênes ou se promenaient, main dans la main en dégustant une glace, tandis que leurs grands-parents restaient assis sur les bancs à se remémorer le passé. C'était une ville où l'on tenait beaucoup aux vieilles amitiés, aux vieilles traditions, aux vieux souvenirs. C'était aussi une ville où l'on savait tout de tout le monde.

Harry faisait partie de tout cela. Il aimait ce senti­ment de sécurité, d'appartenance, que cela lui donnait et, depuis qu'il avait onze ans, il avait scrupuleusement évité de faire quoi que ce fût pour s'attirer la cri­tique des colporteurs de ragots. Adolescent, il ne fréquentait que les garçons et les filles qui avaient reçu l'approbation tant de ses parents que de la ville tout entière et ne fréquentait pas les fêtes tant prisées des adolescents américains avec alcool et sexe à volonté. Jamais il n'était en retard, jamais il n'enfreignait les règles de la circulation ni aucune loi importante. Il avait habité chez ses parents pendant ses études universitaires.

Quant à la petite maison qu'il avait louée l'an dernier au nord de la ville, elle était impeccablement tenue. Et aucune des quelques petites amies qu'il avait eu ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir partagé son lit. Il ne vivait pas comme un moine pour autant mais il vivait en suivant certaines règles et oui à près de 26 ans, il était toujours puceau et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Pour lui, faire l'amour était une chose qui ne se fait pas à la légère et il attendait de rencontrer la bonne personne ce qui ne c'était pas encore produit. Harry avait trouvé un vrai foyer, une famille aimante qui le respectait et lui faisait confiance et il s'était juré d'en être toujours digne. Et il avait si bien réussi qu'adulte, Harry Potter était devenu le modèle de la ville de Keaton. Non seulement il était instituteur, s'occupait bénévolement des han­dicapés et de l'alphabétisation, mais il faisait partie de la chorale, participait activement à l'élaboration des kermesses paroissiales et collectait des fonds pour la nouvelle caserne de pompiers.

C'était donc avec résolution qu'il avait éliminé toute trace du petit gamin des rues, impulsif et insouciant, qu'il avait été. Mais ses sacrifices avaient été si bien récompensés qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était lui qui avait de la chance. Il aimait travailler avec les enfants et se passionnaient pour l'ensei­gnement des adultes. Il s'était façonné une vie par­faite. Mais quelquefois, seul le soir, il ne pouvait chasser le sentiment que tout n'était pas si parfait. Il y avait quelque chose de faux ou de déplacé, comme un manque. Il s'était créé un rôle et ne savait plus trop que faire.

Un an auparavant, quand Cho Chang, la fille du nouvel assistant du pasteur qui était venu aider le père d'Harry, arriva, il comprit ce qu'il aurait dû savoir depuis long­temps : il avait besoin d'une femme et d'une famille à aimer. Il s'était donc rapproché de Cho et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il la demande en mariage, en particulier Cho elle-même, mais Harry hésitait. Maintenant la jeune fille, qui avait trouvé un poste en Floride comme bibliothécaire attendait toujours qu'Harry se décide à lui demandé sa main. Les commères de la ville, aux yeux desquelles la jeune femme aurait été l'épouse idéale pour Harry, avaient été déçues quand Cho était reparti le mois der­nier, juste après Noël, sans avoir de bague de fiançailles au doigt. Cho plaisait aussi à Harry, objective­ment. Sauf parfois, le soir, alors que ces doutes vagues, inexplicables, surgissaient... Il n'avait donc pas pu se décider et l'avait laissé partir en lui promettant toutefois de l'appeler souvent.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Un autre chapitre de terminé. La suite arrive samedi. Bises_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir à tous ! Et oui, le chapitre arrive avec un peu d'avance tout simplement parce que vu les importantes chutes de neiges de cette fin de semaine et le beau temps prévu pour demain, je pars au ski pour la journée ! Je ne pourrais donc pas poster demain...  
Je pense avoir répondu à tous les rewieweurs logués et pour les anonymes merci beaucoup !  
Ce chapitre est de nouveau consacré à Harry. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

La hanche appuyée contre son bureau, Harry sourit aux femmes, âgées de vingt à soixante ans, qui apprenaient à lire. Leur détermination, leur courage et leur gravité avaient déjà gagné son cœur, mais il les connaissait à peine. Il lui restait moins de vingt minutes avant l'heure du dîner et il terminait toujours son cours à regret.

- Ça suffira pour ce soir, dit-il en consultant sa montre à contrecœur. Avez-vous des questions pour notre rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine ?

Trois visages graves se levèrent vers lui. Lavande Brown, une jeune mère de vingt-cinq ans, leva la main.

- Nous... Nous toutes... voudrions vous dire à quel point c'est important pour nous, fit-elle timidement. J'ai étéchoisie pour vous l'annoncer parce que, jusque-là, c'est moi qui lis le mieux. Vous avez cru en nous et nous voulions que vous sachiez que cela nous a changé la vie. Certaines d'entre nous, poursuivit-elle d'une voix hésitante en regardant Padma Patil, qui s'était jointe aux autres à la demande de Lavande, ne pensent pas que vous y arriverez, mais nous voulons quand même vous donner une chance.

- Padma, dit doucement Harry en se tournant vers une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, assez solennelle, pourquoi pensez-vous que vous ne pourrez pas apprendre à lire ?

L'interpellée se leva comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'éminent.

- D'après mon mari, déclara-t-elle avec une dignité douloureuse, si je n'étais pas bête, j'aurais appris à lire quand j'étais petite. Mes enfants disent la même chose. Que je perds mon temps. Je ne suis venue ici que parce que Lavande m'a dit qu'elle apprenait très vite alors qu'elle pensait pas y arriver. Ne pensait pas. Je vais essayer pendant quelques semaines.

Les autres acquiescèrent avec réticence et Harry ferma les yeux un instant avant de leur avouer ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui depuis si longtemps et pour toujours.

- Je _sais _que vous en êtes capables. Je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec la bêtise. Je peux le prouver.

- Comment ? demanda Padma tout à trac.

Harry respira profondément et dit avec une ironie désabusée :

- Quand je suis arrivé à Keaton, j'étais en CM1 et je ne lisais pas aussi bien que Lavande au bout de quelques semaines. Je sais ce que c'est de se croire trop stupide pour apprendre. Je sais ce que c'est de tâtonner dans un couloir parce qu'on est incapable de trouver la porte des toilettes. Je sais comment on se débrouille pour le dissimuler aux autres pour qu'ils ne se moquent pas de vous. Je ne me moque pas de vous. Je ne me moquerai jamais de vous. Parce que je sais autre chose... Je sais le courage qu'il faut à chacune d'entre vous pour venir ici deux fois par semaine.

Les sept femmes le contemplèrent bouche bée.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Padma. Vous ne saviez pas lire?

- C'est la vérité, répondit calmement Harry en soutenant son regard. C'est pour cela que je fais ce cours. C'est pour cela que je suis résolu à obtenir tous les nouveaux instruments destinés aux adultes qui veulent apprendre maintenant. Faites-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il en se raidissant. Je trouverai le moyen de me les procurer. C'est pour cela que demain matin je vais à Amarillo. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'avoir confiance en moi. Et en vous.

- J'ai confiance en vous, plaisanta Susan Bones, elle se leva et rassembla son cahier et ses crayons. Mais je ne suis pas très sûre de moi.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, la taquina Harry. Ne vous ai-je pas entendu vous vanter, au début du cours, d'avoir déchiffré les noms des rues sur les plaques cette semaine ?

Quand Susan sourit et prit l'enfant qui sommeillait sur une chaise à côté d'elle, Harry retrouva son sérieux et se dit qu'à ce stade elles avaient besoin d'être confortées dans leur décision.

- Avant de vous en aller, peut-être devriez-vous vous rappeler pourquoi vous aviez envie d'apprendre à lire ? Lavande, qu'en est-il pour vous ?

- C'est simple. Je veux aller à la ville où il y a plein d'emplois et ne plus être assistée, mais je ne peux pas décrocher un boulot parce que je suis incapable de remplir une fiche. Même si je trouvais le moyen de m'en sortir, je ne pourrais toujours pas trouver un travail convenable sans savoir lire.

Deux autres femmes acquiescèrent et Harry se tourna vers Padma.

- Padma, pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre à lire ?

- J'aimerais bien montrer à mon mari qu'il se trompe, répondit-elle avec un sourire penaud. Rien qu'une fois, je voudrais lui tenir tête et lui prouver que je ne suis pas idiote. Et puis... fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Et puis ? insista doucement Harry.

- Et puis, conclut-elle avec un sourire charmeur, je pourrais aider mes enfants à faire leurs devoirs.

Harry regarda Nymphadora Tonks, une femme de trente ans aux cheveux bruns et raides, aux yeux sombres et brillant, très calme, que des parents itinérants avaient empêchée d'aller régulièrement à l'école et qui avait définitivement renoncé au niveau du CM2. Son intelligence exceptionnelle avait particulièrement frappé Harry, et le peu qu'elle disait en classe avait révélé une certaine créativité et une élocution soignée. Elle travaillait comme domestique, mais elle avait le comportement studieux d'une libraire.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'aimerais faire quand je saurai lire, reconnut-elle en hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ne riez pas, mais je voudrais écrire un livre.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire, dit Harry.

- Je crois qu'un jour, j'en serai capable. J'ai de bonnes idées et je sais raconter les histoires. Simplement je ne peux pas les écrire. Je... j'écoute des livres enregistrés sur cassettes, ceux que l'on fait pour les aveugles, bien que je ne le sois pas. Même si parfois j'ai l'impression de l'être. C'est comme si j'étais dans un tunnel obscur, qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Maintenant peut-être y en a-t-il une... si je parviens vraiment à lire.

Ces confessions amenèrent d'autres confessions, et Harry commença à voir plus clairement l'existence à laquelle ces femmes étaient condamnées. Elles n'avaient aucune estime d'elles-mêmes. Elles se faisaient manifestement rabrouer par les hommes avec lesquels elles vivaient ou qu'elles avaient épousés. Elles étaient persuadées qu'elles ne valaient pas mieux que ça. Quand il referma derrière lui la porte de la classe, il avait dix minutes de retard pour le dîner, mais il était plus décidé que jamais à trouver l'argent dont il avait besoin pour s'acheter les accessoires qui les aideraient à progresser plus vite.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Le chapitre suivant met en scène nos deux héros mais... séparément ! Et oui la rencontre tant attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous n'est pas pour tout de suite mais patience. En tout cas je vous dis à mardi et d'ici là laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plaît ! Bises_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je poste ce chapitre très rapidement et avec un peu de retard. Désolé ! Bonne lecture quand même._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 :**

La voiture de patrouille de Julian était garée devant la maison des parents de Harry quand celui-ci arriva, et Ron remontait l'allée en bavardant avec lui. Le Rave4 bleu de Ron qu'il tenait à lui prêter pour se rendre à Amarillo et qui était plus sûre que la voiture de Harry se trouvait dans l'allée. Harry se gara à côté. Les deux hommes se retour­nèrent et l'attendirent. Malgré les années, Harry éprouvait toujours un étonnement mêlé de fierté devant leur taille, leur allure et aussi la chaleur et l'amour qu'ils lui manifestaient encore.

- Bonsoir, p'tit frère ! dit Julian en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il. Comment va le droit ?

Julian était l'adjoint du shérif de Keaton, mais il venait tout juste d'obtenir sa licence en droit et attendait les résultats de l'examen qui devait lui permettre de s'ins­crire au barreau.

- Au mieux, plaisanta-t-il. Cet après-midi, j'ai dressé une contravention à Mme Dursley pour avoir traversé en dehors des clous.

Il avait beau vouloir faire de l'humour, sa voix était teintée de cynisme depuis trois ans, depuis l'échec de son bref mariage avec la fille du citoyen le plus riche de Keaton. Cette expérience l'avait blessé et durci. Toute la famille le savait et accusait mal ce changement.

En revanche, Ron, qui était marié depuis six mois, était tout sourire.

- Hermione ne peut pas venir dîner ce soir. Elle n'est pas encore remise de son rhume, leur expliqua-t-il.

Le porche était allumé et Lili Potter apparut sous la lampe, dans l'embrasure de la porte, un tablier autour de la taille. Ses cheveux roux était parsemés de cheveux blancs et son pas s'était ralenti depuis qu'elle avait fait une crise car­diaque, mais elle était toujours aussi jolie, aussi dynami­que, aussi chaleureuse.

- Les enfants ! appela-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous ! Le dîner est en train de refroidir.

Le révérend Potter se tenait derrière elle, grand et droit, mais sa vue avait baissée et ses cheveux étaient presque gris.

- On se dépêche ! répéta-t-il en serrant Harry contre lui avant de avant de faire de même avec ses deux autres fils qui se débarrassaient de leur veste.

La seule chose qui avait changé dans la famille Potter, c'était que Lili préférait servir dans la salle à man­ger et faire une fête de ces repas, maintenant que ses trois enfants avaient grandi et que chacun avait sa pro­pre maison. Les dîners eux-mêmes n'avaient guère changé. C'était toujours un moment de joie et de par­tage, où l'on évoquait les problèmes et où l'on proposait des solutions. La conversation allait bon train tandis qu'on se passait les plats de roast-beef, de purée de pommes de terre et de légumes frais.

- Comment avance le chantier de la maison Dumbledore ? demanda le père de Harry à Ron, dès qu'il eut ter­miné le bénédicité.

- Pas fort. En fait, ça me rend fou. Le plombier a fait monter l'eau chaude dans les robinets d'eau froide, l'électricien a relié la lampe du porche à l'interrupteur qui se trouve au-dessus du broyeur, si bien que quand on le met en marche, c'est la lumière du porche qui s'allume.

D'ordinaire, Harry compatissait volontiers aux diverses péripéties de l'entreprise de bâtiment de son frère, mais ce soir-là, les problèmes de Ron lui parurent plus amu­sants que dramatiques.

- Et où a-t-il mis l'interrupteur du broyeur ? le taquina-t-il.

- Hagrid l'a relié au ventilateur du four. Il devait être encore dans un de ses mauvais jours. Franchement, je crois qu'il est tellement content d'avoir du travail qu'il fait tout en dépit du bon sens pour que ça dure plus longtemps.

- Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de vérifier qu'il n'a pas connecté le fil du sèche-linge avec autre chose. Ce serait quand même dommage que le jour où le maire emménagera, il mette son sèche linge en route et fasse exploser son four à micro-ondes encastré.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, Harry. L'avocat du maire a insisté pour ajouter une clause pénale au contrat de construction. Si cette maison n'est pas terminée en avril, ça me coûtera cent cinquante dollars par jour, à moins d'une intervention divine.

Harry s'efforça de rester de marbre, mais une lueur rieuse passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il imaginait le maire, M. Dumbledore, appuyant sur l'interrupteur de son porche et déclenchant le grondement de son broyeur. Albus Dumbledore ne se contentait pas de la mairie, il possédait aussi la banque, la concession Ford et la quincaillerie, ainsi que la totalité des terres à l'ouest de Keaton. Tout le monde à Keaton connaissait Rubéus Hagrid, électricien de métier, célibataire par choix et excentrique par héritage génétique. Comme son père, Hagrid vivait seul dans une petite cabane aux confins de la ville, travaillait quand bon lui semblait, chantait quand il avait bu et, quand il était sobre, exposait ses vues sur l'histoire avec un vocabulaire et une science qui auraient fait honneur à un professeur d'université.

- A mon avis, tu n'as pas à redouter que le maire invoque cette clause pénale, fit Harry, amusée. Hagrid a tout de l'intervention divine. Il est comme les cyclones et les tremblements de terre, imprévisible et incontrôlables. Tout le monde sait ça.

Ron éclata de rire :

- Tu as raison. Si le maire me fait un procès, le jury rendra un verdict en ma faveur. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Quand Hagrid est dans un bon jour, c'est le meilleur électricien que j'aie jamais vu. Je voulais lui laisser une chance de se faire un peu d'argent pour retomber sur ses pieds, et je me figurais que tout irait bien.

- Dumbledore ne va pas t'attaquer en justice pour quelques jours de retard, intervint le révérend Potter qui esquissa un sourire appréciateur en se servant du rôti de bœuf. C'est un homme juste. Il sait que tu es le meilleur entrepreneur de la région et que ta prestation a un excellent rapport qualité-prix.

- Tu as raison, reconnut Ron. Parlons de quelque chose de plus agréable. Harry, tu es très évasif depuis quelques semaines. Alors dis-nous tout : vas-tu, oui ou non, épouser Cho ?

- Oh ! s'écria le jeune homme. Eh bien, je... nous...

Toute la famille lui jeta un regard amusé tandis qu'il rangeait soigneusement ses couverts en argent de cha­que côté de son assiette avant de tourner le bol de purée pour que le motif soit bien au centre.

Julian éclata de rire et Harry se surprit à rougir. Depuis son enfance, chaque fois qu'il hésitait ou qu'il était inquiet, il éprouvait un besoin irrépressible de remet­tre les choses en ordre, qu'il s'agisse de sa penderie, des placards de la cuisine ou des couverts de table. Il leur adressa un sourire gêné.

- Je crois que oui. Un jour ou l'autre.

Il le pensait encore quand ils quittèrent tous trois la maison et que Hagrid s'avança vers eux, le chapeau à la main, l'air penaud et contrit. A soixante-dix ans, il était grand et costaud comme un boeuf, et, quand il redressait les épaules, ce qui était le cas, cela lui donnait une dignité qui touchait Harry au cœur.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde, dit-il au petit groupe assemblé sur le porche. Ron, je sais bien que j'ai été renvoyé du chantier Dumbledore, mais j'avais gardé l'espoir de reprendre le boulot que j'avais fait de travers. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne veux pas être payé ni quoi que ce soit, mais je t'ai déçu et j'aimerais réparer du mieux que je le pourrai.

- Hagrid, je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas...

Le vieil homme leva la main, une main longue, éton­namment fine pour un homme de sa carrure.

- Ron, il n'y a que moi qui puisse trouver ce qui cloche. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai des remords, mais je ne voulais rien te dire, parce que je craignais que tu me prennes pour un vieux malade et que tu me retires ce travail. Je ne suis pas gravement malade, ce n'était que la grippe. A présent, ton nouvel électricien croit sans doute avoir découvert tout ce que j'ai mal fait, mais s'il se produit quelque chose quand tu auras bâti ton mur de pierres sèches, tu seras obligé de tout abattre une semaine après l'emménagement de Dumbledore. Tu sais bien que changer d'électricien au beau milieu d'un chantier, c'est prendre de gros risques.

Ron hésita. Harry et Julian eurent la délicatesse de les laisser en tête à tête et se dirigèrent vers le Rav4 de Ron.

- Il y a un fichu vent du nord, dit Julian en frissonnant dans sa veste légère. S'il se met à neiger là-haut, tu seras content d'avoir quatre roues motrices. C'est dommage que Ron ait besoin du téléphone dans son break. Je serais plus rassuré s'il l'avait laissé dans le 4X4.

- Tout ira bien, promit joyeusement Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

En s'en allant, il le regarda dans le rétroviseur. Il était là sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, grand, mince, blond et séduisant, l'air triste. C'était une expression qu'il lui avait souvent vue depuis son divorce avec Sydney Bristow. Sydney avait été sa meilleure amie et l'était encore, bien qu'elle soit partie pour Dallas. Ni Sydney ni Julian ne lui disaient du mal l'un de l'autre, et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux êtres qu'il aimait tant ne pouvaient s'aimer. Il chassa cette pensée déprimante et songea à son voyage à Amarillo. Il espérait qu'il ne neigerait pas.

00000000000000

- Hé, Draco ! murmura-t-on d'une voix presque inaudible. Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il se met à neiger après-demain, comme le prévoit la météo ?

Blaise Zabini se pencha depuis la couchette supé­rieure qu'il occupait et regarda l'homme allongé sur le lit du dessous qui fixait le plafond.

- Draco, tu m'entends ? insista-t-il en haussant très légèrement le ton.

Draco ne pensa plus à son évasion imminente ni aux risques qu'elle comportait et tourna la tête vers le type nerveux, la trentaine, le teint olivâtre, qui partageait sa cellule au pénitencier national d'Amarillo et qui était au courant de son projet pour la bonne raison qu'il y par­ticipait. L'oncle de Blaise était même la pièce majeure du dispositif. Selon les renseignements glanés à la biblio­thèque de la prison, c'était un bookmaker en retraite, qui était censé avoir des liens avec la Mafia de Las Vegas. Draco avait payé une fortune à Enrico Zabini pour qu'il lui prépare le terrain, dès qu'il serait sorti. Blaise l'avait assuré que son oncle était quelqu'un d'« honora­ble », et il lui avait fait confiance, mais il n'avait encore aucun moyen de savoir si l'argent qu'il avait demandé à Severus Snape de transférer sur le compte en Suisse de Zabini serait utilisé à bon escient.

- Je me débrouillerai, fit-il laconiquement.

- Quand tu te seras « débrouillé », n'oublie pas que tu me dois dix dollars. Nous avons parié sur le match des Bulls et tu as perdu. Tu te souviens ?

- Je te paierai quand je serai sorti de là. Un de ces jours, ajouta Draco au cas où des oreilles auraient traîné dans le coin.

Avec un sourire de conspirateur, Zabini s'adossa au mur, glissa le pouce sous le rabat de l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue plus tôt dans la journée, croisa les chevilles et se mit à lire.

Dix fichus dollars... songea sombrement Draco en se rappelant le temps où il distribuait des pourboires de cette somme aux coursiers et aux porteurs avec la même désinvolture que si c'était de l'argent de Monopoly. Dans ce trou infernal où il avait passé ces cinq dernières années, on se tuait pour dix dollars. Avec dix dollars on pouvait acheter tout ce qu'il y avait à vendre ici, une poignée de cigarettes de marijuana, de tranquillisants ou d'euphorisants, et des magazines traitant toutes les sortes de perversions. Ce n'étaient que quelques-uns des petits « luxes » que l'on pouvait s'offrir dans cet endroit. Il ne pensait que rarement à son mode de vie passé. Cette pièce de trois mètres sur quatre avec un lavabo, des toilettes et deux lits, n'en devenait que plus intolérable, mais à présent qu'il était résolu à s'évader ou à mourir, il avait envie de se rappeler. Le souvenir renforcerait sa résolution, quels qu'en soient le prix et les risques. Il voulait se rappeler la rage qu'il avait ressentie le premier jour, quand la porte de la cellule s'était refermée dans un bruit mat et, le lendemain, quand une bande de brutes l'avait encerclé dans la cour.

- Allons, la stââr de cinémââ, montre-nous un peu nomment tu as remporté tous ces combats à l'écran, raillèrent-ils.

Ce fut alors une fureur aveugle, irrationnelle, qui le fit s'attaquer au plus fort du groupe, de la fureur et un vague désir d'en finir avec la vie ici et maintenant, le plus vite possible, mais pas avant d'en avoir fait baver à son tortionnaire. Et il lui en fit baver ce jour-là. Il était  
en forme, et les gestes qu'il avait appris pour ces combats où il jouait les « durs » lui servirent. Quand le combat s'arrêta, Draco avait trois côtes brisées et un rein esquinté, mais il avait amoché largement deux de ses adversaires.

Ce triomphe lui valut une semaine de cachot, mais plus personne ne lui chercha noise. Le bruit courait qu'il était fou, et même le pire des gardes-chiourme l'évitait. Après tout, c'était un meurtrier, pas un petit délinquant ordinaire. Cela lui avait aussi valu un certain respect. Il avait mis trois ans pour comprendre que cela facilitait les choses d'être un sujet modèle, autrement dit de bien se comporter et de jouer le jeu comme un bon petit sol­dat. C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait même fini par apprécier certains détenus, mais jamais il n'avait connu la paix. La paix ne pouvait venir que de l'acceptation de son destin, et pas une seule fois durant sa longue incar­cération, il n'avait pu suivre le conseil que l'on donnait aux détenus. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter son emprisonnement ni à se contenter de purger sa peine. Il avait donc appris à faire semblant de «s'adapter», mais la réalité était tout autre. Chaque matin, quand il ouvrait les yeux, son combat intérieur recommençait et il ne décolérait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau. Il devait sortir de là avant de perdre la raison. Son plan était bien au point : tous les mercredis, le directeur Voldemort, qui dirigeait cette prison comme son stalag per­sonnel, assistait à une réunion municipale à Amarillo. Draco lui servait de chauffeur et Zabini de larbin. On était mercredi, et tout ce dont Draco avait besoin pour réussir son évasion l'attendait à Amarillo mais, à la der­nière minute, Voldemort, qui devait prendre la parole au cours de la réunion, avait annoncé à Draco que celle-ci avait été reportée au vendredi. Draco avait serré les mâchoires. Sans ce retard, il serait déjà libre. Ou mort. A présent, il devait attendre le surlendemain et ne savait pas s'il allait supporter cette incertitude.

Les paupières closes, il passa son plan en revue. Il y avait bien sûr de nombreux écueils, mais Blaise Zabini était digne de confiance. Il était donc aidé de l'inté­rieur. A l'extérieur, c'était Enrico Zabini qui était censé se charger de tout, de l'argent, des moyens de transport, de sa nouvelle identité. Ensuite ce serait à Draco de jouer. Ce qui le tracassait le plus, c'étaient les détails qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir, comme le temps ou l'emplacement des barrages routiers. Il avait beau avoir minutieusement préparé son coup, il pouvait se produire des milliers de choses, dont l'effet de domino ferait tout échouer. Le risque était énorme, mais cela ne comptait pas. Pas vrai­ment. Il n'avait que deux possibilités : soit rester dans ce cul-de-basse-fosse et perdre ce qui lui restait de raison, soit s'évader au risque de se faire descendre. Toutefois, il lui semblait infiniment préférable d'être tué que de moisir ici.

Même s'il parvenait à s'enfuir, il savait qu'on serait toujours à ses trousses. Le reste de sa vie, de sa très brève existence sans doute, jamais il ne pourrait se détendre ni cesser de regarder par-dessus son épaule, en quelque endroit de la planète qu'il se réfugie. Cela en valait la peine. N'importe quoi en valait la peine.

- Bordel !

Le cri de l'exubérant Zabini fit sursauter Draco et le détourna de ses préoccupations.

- Julia se marie !

Il agita la lettre qu'il était en train de lire et quand, détournant à peine la tête, Draco lui jeta un regard neu­tre, il s'écria :

- Draco, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Ma soeur Julia se marie dans deux semaines ! Elle épouse Marcus Flint.

- C'est un bon choix, fit sèchement Draco, puisque c'est lui qui lui a fait un gosse.

- Oui, mais maman ne voulait pas qu'elle l'épouse, je te l'ai dit.

- Parce que c'est un usurier, enchaîna Draco après un instant de réflexion qui lui permit de retrouver ce qu'il savait de Marcus.

- Mais non, bon sang ! Enfin il faut bien gagner sa croute, maman peut comprendre ça. Marcus se contente de prêter de l'argent à des gens dans le besoin, c'est tout.

- Et quand ils ne peuvent pas le rembourser, il leur casse la jambe.

Draco contempla la mine effondrée de Zabini et regretta ses sarcasmes. Bien qu'il ait volé vingt-six voitures et qu'il ait été arrêté seize fois avant l'âge de vingt-huit ans, ce petit Italien tout maigre avait quelque chose d'enfantin et d'attachant. Comme Draco, c'était un bon sujet, mais dans quatre semaines il aurait purgé sa peine. Zabini était hâbleur, bagarreur et extrêmement loyal envers Draco, dont il adorait les films. Il était issu d'une famille nombreuse et haute en couleur qui lui rendait régulièrement visite dans la cour de la prison. Quand ils avaient appris que Draco était son compagnon de cellule, ils en étaient restés bouche bée, et quand ils surent qu'il ne recevait jamais la moindre visite, ils oublièrent ce qu'il était et l'adoptèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un proche parent. Draco, qui souhaitait qu'on le laisse tranquille, le leur avait fait comprendre en se montrant rarement et enignorant leurs avances quand il ne pouvait pas les éviter. Tous ses efforts furent vains. Plus il leur battait froid, plus ils s'acharnaient à l'entourer de leur affection et de leurs rires. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf, la ronde Mama Zabini, les sœurs et les cousines de Blaise le serraient dans leurs bras et l'embrassaient comme du bon pain. On lui collait sur les genoux des bambins aux cheveux bruns avec des sucettes, des doigts poisseux et des sourires à vous fendre le cœur, pendant que leurs noiraudes de mères papotaient en se racontant les affaires de la tribu et que Draco essayait désespérément de retenir leurs noms tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la sucette qui finissait toujours par se coller dans ses cheveux. Sur un banc de la cour bondée de la prison, il avait assisté aux premiers pas d'un bébé joufflu qui lui tendait les bras, à lui, et non à l'un des Zabini.

Ils l'entouraient de leur chaleur et, après leur départ, ils lui envoyaient deux fois par mois des gâteaux et du salami odorant enveloppé dans un papier brun taché de graisse, avec une régularité d'horloge, exactement comme à Blaise. Même si cela lui donnait des indi­gestions, Draco mangeait toujours un peu de salami et tous les cookies. Et quand une des cousines de Blaise se mit à lui écrire en lui demandant des autographes, il lui répondit consciencieusement. La Mama lui envoya une carte pour son anniversaire en le réprimandant parce qu'il devenait trop maigre. Et dans les rares occa­sions où Draco était d'humeur à rire, Zabini en était invariablement la cause. Bizarrement, il était plus pro­che de Zabini et de sa famille qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de la sienne.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, déclara-t-il avec solen­nité pour effacer la remarque qu'il venait de faire sur son futur beau-frère, les banques ne valent pas mieux. Elles jettent des veuves et des orphelins à la rue quand ils ne peuvent plus payer.

- Exactement ! s'écria Zabini en opinant du chef. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Quand il comprit que cela le soulageait de ne plus se soucier des conséquences de son évasion, Draco s'intéressa à ce que lui annonçait Zabini.

- Si ta mère ne trouve rien à redire à la profession de Marcus ni à son casier judiciaire, pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que Julia l'épouse ?

- Je te l'ai dit, fit gravement Zabini. Il a déjà été marié, à l'église, et il est divorcé. Donc il est excom­munié.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, répondit Draco avec un visage de marbre.

Zabini se plongea à nouveau dans sa lettre.

- Julia t'envoie toute son affection. Mama aussi. Elle dit que tu ne lui écris pas assez souvent et que tu ne manges pas assez.

Draco regarda la montre en plastique qu'on lui per­mettait de porter et se dressa.

- Bouge ton cul, Zabini ! C'est l'heure de l'appel.

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard mais avec Noël qui approche à grands pas, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai mis trois chapitres en un. Ce qui fait que la rencontre entre Harry et Draco aura lieu plus tôt que prévu puisqu'elle se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre au lieu du chapitre 16 comme cela était initialement prévu.  
Autre petit point. Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent au monde d'Harry Potter à l'exception de deux : Julian Potter et Sydney Bristow. En effet, tous deux sont issus de la série Alias. Julian n'est autre que Monsieur Sark (Julian de son prénom) et si dans la série, il est l'ennemi de Sydney, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils formeraient un beau couple d'où leur relation dans ma fic.  
Voilà après toutes ces disgrétions, je vous remercie finalement pour toutes vos rewiews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 :_**

Les voisines de Harry, les jumelles Maxime, étaient assises sur la balancelle du porche, l'un de leurs postes d'observation préférés, d'où elles pouvaient surveiller les activités de leurs voisins d'Elm Street jusqu'à la quatrième intersection. En ce moment, les deux vieilles filles regardaient Harry qui jetait son sac de voyage sur le siège arrière du Rav4.

- Bonjour, Harry ! lança Olympe Maxime, et Harry se retourna brusquement, surpris de trouver ces dames aux cheveux blancs déjà debout à six heures du matin.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Olympe, fît-il doucement avant d'aller les saluer. Bonjour, mademoiselle Athénaïs.

Bien qu'elles aient plus de soixante-dix ans, elles se ressemblaient encore énormément, une ressemblance accrue par le fait que, depuis toujours, elles portaient des robes identiques. Cependant, les similitudes s'arrêtaient là, car Olympe Maxime était ronde, douce, docile et enjouée, alors que sa sœur était mince, acariâtre, dominatrice et curieuse. D'après la rumeur, quand Olympe était jeune, elle avait été amoureuse de Rubeus Hagrid, mais Athénaïs avait fait capoter leur projet de mariage en persuadant sa sœur que Hagrid, qui avait quelques années de moins qu'elle, ne s'intéressait qu'à sa part de leur modeste héritage, qu'il claquerait tout en alcool et ferait d'elle la risée de la ville.

- Quelle belle matinée ! ajouta Mlle Olympe en resserrant son châle pour se protéger de l'air mordant de ce mois de janvier. Le temps doux que nous avons parfois rend l'hiver plus court et plus agréable, n'est-ce pas**, **Harry?

Avant que Harry ait pu lui répondre, Athénaïs Maxime attaqua d'emblée le cœur du sujet qui l'intéressait :

- Vous vous en allez encore, Harry ? Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que vous êtes revenu.

- Je ne serai parti que deux jours.

- Encore un voyage d'affaires ou est-ce pour l'agrément, cette fois ? demanda Athénaïs avec insistance.

- Un voyage d'affaires, en quelque sorte.

Athénaïs haussa les sourcils, comme pour en savoir davantage sans poser de question.

- Je vais à Amarillo, poursuivit Harry pour ne pas être impoli. Je voudrais obtenir une donation pour mon projet scolaire.

Athénaïs opina du chef d'un air songeur.

- On m'a dit que votre frère avait du mal à terminer la maison du maire. Il a fait une erreur en engageant Rubeus Hagrid. Cet homme est un bon à rien.

- Ron est le meilleur entrepreneur de la région, dit Harry à Athénaïs en réprimant son envie de jeter un coup d'œil à Olympe pour voir sa réaction. C'est pourquoi l'architecte du maire l'a choisi. Dans cette maison, il faut tout faire sur mesure. Il faut du temps et de la patience.

Athénaïs était sur le point de poser une nouvelle question, mais Harry la devança.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Amarillo n'est pas tout près. Au revoir.

- Faites bien attention, lui conseilla Mlle Olympe. Il paraît qu'un front froid nous arrivera d'Amarillo demain ou après-demain. Il y a toujours beaucoup de neige dans le Nord. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne soyez pas bloqué par le blizzard.

Harry sourit tendrement à la plus ronde des jumelles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai la voiture de Ron. Et puis, d'après les prévisions météorologiques, il n'y a qu'une chance sur cinq que nous ayons de la neige là-haut.

Les deux vieilles dames regardèrent le 4X4 reculer dans l'allée, puis Mlle Olympe poussa un petit soupir rêveur.

- Harry mène une vie tellement aventureuse ! L'été dernier, il est allé en France, à Paris, avec tous ces professeurs, et l'année d'avant, il avait visité le Grand Canyon. Il voyage tout le temps.

- Les vagabonds aussi, fit Athénaïs d'un ton acerbe. Si tu veux mon avis, il ferait mieux de se fixer et d'épouser la fille de ce pasteur qui a le béguin pour lui pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Olympe, qui ne voulait pas se lancer dans une vaine discussion avec cette sœur si résolue, fît comme d'habitude : elle changea de sujet.

- Le révérend et Mme Mathison doivent être très fiers de tous leurs enfants.

- Ils ne le seraient pas s'ils apprenaient que Ted passe la moitié de la nuit avec cette fille qu'il fréquente à présent. Il y a deux jours, Mandy Bloklehurst n'a pas entendu sa voiture avant quatre heures du matin !

Olympe prit alors un air rêveur.

- Mais enfin, Athénaïs, ils ont peut-être des tas de choses à se raconter. Je parie qu'ils sont déjà amoureux !

- Ils sont en chaleur ! rétorqua Athénaïs. Et toi, tu n'es qu'une idiote de romantique, comme ta maman. Papa l'a toujours dit.

- C'était aussi ta maman, Athénaïs, lui fit prudemment remarquer Olympe.

- Moi, je ressemble à papa, pas à elle.

- Quand elle est morte, nous étions bébés. Alors tu ne peux pas en être sûre.

- Si, parce que papa l'a toujours affirmé. Il disait que tu étais une imbécile, comme elle, et que j'étais forte, comme lui. C'est exactement pour cela qu'il m'a confié la gestion de ses biens, pour que je puisse veiller à nos intérêts.

Olympe se mordit la lèvre et changea de nouveau de sujet.

- La maison du maire sera une véritable attraction. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait même un ascenseur.

Athénaïs posa le pied contre la balustrade du porche et, de fureur, donna un grand coup qui mit la balancelle en mouvement dans un craquement.

- Avec Rubeus Hagrid sur le coup, le maire aura de la veine si son ascenseur n'est pas branché sur les toilettes ! lança-t-elle avec un mépris cinglant. Cet homme est irrécupérable, tout comme son père et le père de son père. Je te l'avais bien dit. Olympe baissa les yeux sur ses petites mains potelées, qu'elle tenait croisées sur ses genoux. Elle ne dit rien.

000000000000000

Draco regardait son reflet sans le voir dans le petit miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo des douches et essayait de se persuader que Voldemort ne changerait pas une nouvelle fois son fusil d'épaule. Zabini réprima une excitation manifeste avant de jeter un regard prudent derrière lui, dans le couloir. Ne décelant aucune oreille indiscrète, il se rapprocha et murmura d'un air ravi :

- Voldemort a fait savoir qu'il a l'intention de partir à trois heures pour Amarillo ! C'est le grand jour !

Draco bouillait d'impatience depuis si longtemps qu'il avait peine à croire qu'il allait enfin toucher la rançon de ses efforts. Les deux longues années pendant lesquelles il avait fait mine d'accepter le système allaient enfin porter leurs fruits. Dans quelques heures, si ce retard n'avait pas ruiné ses arrangements de manière irréparable, il serait sur la route dans une voiture de location avec une nouvelle identité, un itinéraire minutieusement tracé, et des réservations d'avion qui égareraient les policiers lancés à sa recherche.

- Bon sang ! dit Zabini, qui se tenait près du lavabo, J'aimerais bien t'accompagner. Comme ça je pourrais aller au mariage de Gina !

Draco se pencha et s'aspergea le visage. Il sentait que Zabini avait du mal à maîtriser son excitation, ce qui lui fit une peur bleue.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Tu sors d'ici dans quatre semaines, ajouta-t-il en prenant une serviette sur le porte-serviettes.

- Oui, répondit-il, tu as raison. Tiens, prends ça, fit-il en lui tendant quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco en s'essuyant. Il reposa la serviette et regarda le bout de papier qui se trouvait dans la main de Zabini.

- C'est l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de maman. Si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, tu te précipites chez elle, et elle te mènera à mon oncle. Il a des relations partout. Je sais que tu as des doutes sur son compte, mais dans quelques heures, tu verras que tout t'attend à Amarillo, comme tu le souhaites. C'est un type formidable.

D'un air absent Draco déroula les manches de sa chemise de coton blanc en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent, mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il s'efforça de se calmer et de suivre la conversation.

- Il y a une chose que je voulais te demander depuis longtemps, Blaise, fit Draco avec circonspection. Si c'est quelqu'un d'aussi formidable et qu'il a autant de relations, pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas fait jouer pour t'empêcher d'en baver ici ?

- Oh, ça ! J'ai commis une erreur, et oncle Enrico pensait que j'avais besoin d'une leçon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'une des voitures que j'ai volées lui appartenait.

-Alors tu as de la veine d'être encore en vie.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit.

Draco était si tendu que son rire s'étrangla dans sa |orge.

- Il assistera au mariage de Gina. Je suis vraiment furieux de rater ça. C'est une bonne chose que Voldemort aime que l'on te reconnaisse quand nous sommes au volant, fit-il pour changer de sujet. Si tu avais dû avoir les cheveux aussi courts que les autres, tu te ferais beaucoup plus remarquer, une fois dehors. Cette longueur en  
plus va…

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, quand un autre prévôt de quartier entra dans les douches et d'un coup de pouce désigna la porte.

- Grouille-toi, Zabini, fit-il sèchement. Toi aussi, Benedict. Le directeur veut sa voiture dans cinq minutes.

0000000000000

- Bonjour, Malfoy, dit Voldemort quand Draco frappa à la porte de la résidence du directeur, près du portail de la prison. Toujours aussi désagréable et aussi morose, à ce que je vois ! Avant d'y aller, faites faire le tour de la cour à Hitler, ajouta-t-il en tendant à Draco une laisse attachée à un gros doberman.

- Je ne suis pas votre majordome, bon sang ! fit lâchement Draco et un large sourire satisfait se dessina lentement sur le visage lisse de Voldemort.

- Vous en avez assez de jouir de ma magnificence et de la liberté du statut de prévôt de quartier ? Ça vous démange de passer un petit moment dans la salle de Conférence, Malfoy ?

Draco haussa les épaules et prit la laisse en se maudissant mentalement d'avoir laissé paraître sa haine un jour où il avait tant à perdre.

- Pas particulièrement.

Voldemort avait beau ne mesurer qu'un mètre soixante-cinq, il avait néanmoins un ego hypertrophié, et sa courtoisie qui dissimulait un sadisme de psychopathe, était connu de tous sauf, apparemment, du Conseil national des prisons qui ignorait ou se fichait du fort taux de mortalité attribué à des « rixes entre détenus » ou à des « tentatives d'évasion » dans son établissement.

La « salle de conférence » était le surnom de la pièce insonorisée, attenante au bureau de Voldemort. Les détenus qui lui déplaisaient et que l'on amenait là se débattaient et transpiraient de terreur. Quand ils en sortaient, on les envoyait au cachot, à l'infirmerie ou à la morgue. Il éprouvait une jouissance malsaine à les faire se tordre de douleur et ramper devant lui. En réalité, ce n'était pas sa bonne conduite qui avait valu à Draco son titre de prévôt de quartier, c'était la vanité de Voldemort. Avec Draco Malfoy à sa botte, le petit directeur prenait vraiment son pied. Ironie du sort, songeait Draco, puis­que c'était en fin de compte cette même vanité qui allait lui fournir le moyen de s'évader.

Il venait de tourner à l'angle de la maison, quand Voldemort l'appela :

- Malfoy, n'oubliez pas de nettoyer derrière Hitler !

Draco revint sur ses pas en tirant brutalement le chien qui grondait et prit la minuscule pelle que Voldemort ran­geait devant sa porte. Il boutonna sa veste et leva les yeux. Il faisait froid et le ciel était de plomb. Il allait neiger.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre : grande évasion et rencontre ! A très bientôt._


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël et que vous avez été bien gaté. Voici le chapitre tant attendu de la rencontre entre Harry et Draco ! Mon petit cadeau de Noël en quelque sorte.  
En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Assis sur le siège arrière de la voiture, Tom Voldemort rangea ses notes dans sa serviette, défit sa cravate, éten­dit ses jambes et poussa un soupir satisfait en regardant les deux détenus modèles installés à l'avant. Zabini était un petit escroc, un rital maigrichon, un minus. S'il était devenu prévôt de quartier, c'était uniquement parce que l'un de ses oncles malhonnêtes avait de l'influence sur un haut personnage de l'administration. Zabini ne lui procurait aucun amusement, aucune distraction, aucun prestige. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt de le tourmenter. Mais Malfoy, c'était une autre histoire. Malfoy, la star de cinéma, le sex-symbol, le riche magnat qui avait l'habitude des avions privés et des limousines avec chauffeur. Malfoy qui avait été une grande pointure internationale lui obéissait maintenant au doigt et à l'œil. Il y avait une justice en ce monde, songeait Voldemort. Une vraie justice. Et surtout, même si Malfoy essayait de le cacher, Voldemort arrivait parfois à percer son cuir épais et à le faire crever d'envie, mais ce n'était pas facile. Même quand il lui permettait de regarder les derniers films en cassette vidéo et la cérémonie de remise des Oscars à la télévision, Voldemort n'était pas certain de toucher un point sensible. Désireux de faire mouche une fois de plus, Voldemort chercha un sujet et son choix se porta par hasard sur le sexe.

- Je parie que les femmes vous suppliaient de coucher avec elles quand vous étiez riche et célèbre, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial, tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait à un feu non loin de leur destination. Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de penser aux femmes, à leur présence, à leur odeur, à leur goût ? Vous n'aimiez sans doute pas le sexe tant que ça. Si vous aviez été bon au lit, la belle salope blonde que vous aviez épousée ne se serait pas envoyée en l'air avec ce Nott, hein ?

Dans le rétroviseur, il constata avec satisfaction que Malfoy serrait légèrement les mâchoires et il crut à tort que c'était cette conversation qui l'énervait, et non le nom de Nott.

- Si jamais on vous met en liberté conditionnelle — et, si j'étais vous, je ne compterais pas trop sur ma recommandation —, vous devrez vous contenter de putains. Les femmes sont toutes des putes, mais même les putes ont des scrupules. Elles n'aiment pas les anciens détenus. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Malgré son désir de conserver en permanence une façade d'urbanité face à la racaille dont il avait la garde, Voldemort avait toujours du mal à contenir sa colère, qui était sur le point d'exploser.

- Réponds à mes questions, salopard, ou tu passeras le mois prochain au trou. Je parie que, dans le bon vieux temps, tu avais ton chauffeur, ajouta-t-il presque gentiment quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son calme. Et maintenant, regarde-toi ! C'est toi qui es mon chauffeur. Il y a un bon Dieu !

L'immeuble de verre apparut. Voldemort se redressa et rajusta sa cravate.

- Est-ce que tu t'es jamais demandé ce qui était advenu de tout ton argent, de ce qu'il en restait une fois tes avocats payés, évidemment ?

Pour toute réponse, Malfoy écrasa le frein et arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble dans un crissement à leur faire grincer les dents. En jurant dans sa barbe, Voldemort ramassa les papiers qui avaient glissé sur le sol et attendit en vain que Draco sorte.

- Espèce d'insolent ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend aujourd'hui, mais je vais m'occuper de toi dès qu'on sera rentrés. Allez, sors de là- et ouvre-moi la porte !

Draco sortit sans se soucier du vent cinglant qui, soufflant sur sa mince chemise blanche, lui découvrit brutalement l'épaule, mais inquiet de voir la neige tomber pour de bon. Dans cinq minutes, il serait en fuite. Avec un sourire railleur, il ouvrit brusquement la porte arrière et fil un geste ample du bras.

Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir tout seul ou faut-il que je vous porte ?

C'est la dernière fois que vous me charriez, le prévint Voldemort en prenant sa mallette sur le siège. Vous avez besoin d'une bonne leçon au retour.

- En maîtrisant sa colère, Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à Zabini qui regardait dans le vague en s'efforçant de paraître sourd et docile.

- Vous avez votre liste de courses, Zabini. Allez les faire et revenez ici. Vous, ordonna-t-il à Draco, grouillez vous d'aller me chercher du fromage et des fruits frais à l'épicerie d'en face. Ensuite vous resterez dans la rue. J'aurai fini dans une heure et demie. Gardez-bien la bagnole et le moteur chauds !

Sans attendre de réponse, Voldemort s'élança sur le ère lui, les deux hommes contemplaient son dos en attendant qu'il pénètre dans le bâtiment.

- Quel fumier ! fit Zabini à voix basse, puis il se tourna vers Draco. Ça y est. Bonne chance !

Il leva les yeux vers les nuages sombres, annonciateurs de neige.

- Il y a un beau blizzard à l'horizon.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, répondit aussitôt Draco en écartant la question météorologique. Ne dévie pas de notre plan et surtout, pour l'amour du ciel, raconte ce que nous avions prévu. Si tu fais exactement ce que je t'ai dit, tu passeras pour un héros, pas pour un complice.

Quelque chose dans le sourire nonchalant de Zabini et dans son attitude nerveuse et inquiète alarma Draco.

Clairement et succinctement, il répéta les détails du plan qu'auparavant ils n'avaient pu que se chuchoter.

- Blaise, suis les consignes. Laisse la liste de Voldemort sur le plancher de la voiture. Fais tes courses pendant une heure, puis va dire à la vendeuse du magasin que tu as oublié la liste dans la voiture et que tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir tout. Dis-lui que tu dois aller la chercher et reviens ici. La voiture sera fermée à clé.

Draco prit la liste des mains de Zabini, la jeta à côté du siège du passager et verrouilla la portière. Avec un calme simulé, il saisit le bras de Zabini et le poussa fermement vers le coin de la rue.

Des camionnettes les dépassèrent à toute allure tandis qu'ils attendaient que le feu passe au rouge, puis ils traversèrent la chaussée sans se presser, comme deux Texans moyens discutant à bâtons rompus de l'état de l'économie ou du prochain match de football, si ce n'est qu'ils portaient un pantalon et une veste blancs avec les lettres TDC inscrites en noir sur le dos.

- Quand tu arriveras à la voiture, poursuivit Draco en approchant du bord du trottoir, et que tu t'apercevras que la portière est fermée à clé, retourne à l'épicerie, regarde un peu autour de toi et demande aux vendeurs s'ils n'auraient pas vu quelqu'un qui me ressemble. Quand ils te diront que non, rends-toi à la pharmacie et à la librairie et demande la même chose. Quand ils te répondront que non, dirige-toi tout droit vers l'immeuble et ouvre la porte en demandant où se tient la réunion du directeur. Raconte à tout le monde qu'un détenu a dû s'évader et que tu dois l'en informer. Tous les vendeurs des différents magasins confirmeront tes dires et, comme tu avertiras le directeur de mon absence une demi-heure avant qu'il sorte et le découvre lui-même, il sera convaincu que tu es innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. Il te laissera probablement sortir plus tôt pour assister au mariage de Julia.

Zabini sourit et leva les pouces d'un air enjoué pour bien lui montrer qu'il avait compris, au lieu de lui serrer la main plus gravement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Vas-y !

Draco acquiesça, se retourna et fit de nouveau volte-face.

- Zabini ? fit-il solennellement.

- Oui, Draco ?

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Je sais.

- Transmets toute mon affection à la Mama. Et dis à tes sœurs qu'elles resteront mes vedettes préférées, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

L'épicerie était située au coin d'une rue et possédait une entrée latérale qui faisait face au bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait Voldemort et une autre dans une rue adjacente. Draco, s'efforçant de respecter son plan à la lettre, passa par l'entrée principale. Au cas où Voldemort le surveillerait, ce qu'il faisait parfois, il resta juste derrière les portes sans se faire remarquer et compta jusqu'à trente. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, sa veste de détenu calée sous le bras, et se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers sa première destination, les toilettes des hommes de la station-service du 66, Court Street. Le cœur battant, tenaillé par la peur et l'incertitude, il traversa Court Street au feu et se faufila vite entre un taxi et un semi-remorque qui avait ralenti pour tourner à droite, puis il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait, un coupé noir banal, garé à quelques mètres, immatriculé dans l'Illinois. La voiture était encore là, bien qu'il ait deux jours de retard.

La tête courbée et les mains dans les poches, il se remit marcher normalement. La neige commença à tomber pour de bon quand il passa devant la Corvette rouge qui se trouvait devant la pompe pour gagner les toilettes des hommes. La porte était verrouillée. Réprimant son envie dedonner un coup d'épaule pour l'enfoncer, il prit la poignée et la secoua.

- Calme-toi, mon pote ! lui cria de l'intérieur une voix d'homme en colère. J'en ai pour une minute.

L'occupant des toilettes émergea enfin quelques minutes plus tard, jeta un regard circulaire sur l'espace vide qu'il avait devant lui et se dirigea vers la Corvette rouge. Derrière lui, Draco contourna la benne qui le dissimulait, entra dans les toilettes et verrouilla soigneusement la porte en fixant son attention sur la poubelle débordante qu'il aperçut à l'intérieur. Si on l'avait vidée depuis deux jours, c'était vraiment que la chance l'avait lâché.

Il la retourna. Quelques serviettes de papier et des canettes de bière s'en échappèrent. Il secoua de nouveau et fît pleuvoir un déluge de détritus puis, en dernier, deux sacs en nylon s'écrasèrent sur le linoléum crasseux avec un bruit mat rassurant. Il ouvrit le premier d'une main tout en déboutonnant sa chemise de prisonnier de l'autre. Il y trouva un jean à sa taille, un pull noir banal, une veste de jean ordinaire, des bottes à sa pointure et une paire de lunettes de soleil d'aviateur. L'autre sac contenait une carte du Colorado où son itinéraire avait été surligné en rouge, une liste d'instructions tapée à la machine pour lui permettre d'arriver à bon port, dans une maison isolée au fin fond des montagnes, deux enveloppes épaisses en papier kraft, un pistolet automatique de calibre 45, une boîte de munitions, un couteau à cran d'arrêt et un trousseau de clés de voiture qui allaient lui permettre de faire démarrer le coupé noir qui l'attendait en face. Le couteau à cran d'arrêt le surprit. De toute évidence, Zabini était persuadé qu'un détenu en cavale bien habillé ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Tout en comptant mentalement les précieuses secondes qui s'écoulaient, Draco se changea puis fourra ses vieux vêtements dans l'un des sacs, qu'il remit dans la poubelle avec les détritus qui jonchaient le sol. Il était capital de ne laisser aucune trace de son évasion. Ensuite il ouvrit les deux enveloppes. La première contenait vingt-cinq mille dollars en billets de vingt non marqués et un passeport au nom d'Aidan Lynch, la seconde une liasse de billets d'avion prépayés, certains au nom d'Aidan Lynch, d'autres libellés à différents patronymes qu'il pourrait utiliser si les autorités découvraient sa fausse identité. Se pointer dans un aéroport, c'était prendre un risque que Draco devait éviter tant que les choses ne se seraient pas apaisées. Pour l'instant, il plaçait tous ses espoirs dans le plan qu'il avait conçu et mené le mieux possible depuis sa cellule, en ayant recours à la coûteuse compétence des contacts de Zabini. Ces derniers étaient censés avoir embauché un homme qui attendait un coup de fil de Draco dans un hôtel de Détroit et qui lui ressemblait assez pour que l'on puisse les confondre. Dès qu'il serait prévenu, il louerait une voiture au nom de Drake Jones et traverserait la frontière canadienne à Windsor, un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Si la police mordait à l'hameçon, la gigantesque chasse à l'homme qu'elle déclencherait s'orienterait vers le Canada, et Draco pourrait ainsi prendre le chemin du Mexique, puis de l'Amérique du Sud, quand les recherches auraient perdu de leur intensité.

En son for intérieur, Draco doutait sérieusement de l'efficacité à long terme de cette diversion et de la possibilité pour lui de rejoindre sa première destination sans se faire descendre. Mais tout cela n'avait plus grande importance. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était qu'il était provisoirement libre et qu'il allait très bientôt se mettre en route vers la frontière du Texas et de l'Oklahoma, à cent cinquante kilomètres au nord. S'il arrivait jusque-là sans être appréhendé, il parviendrait peut-être à traverser l'étroite pointe de l'Oklahoma, large d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres seulement jusqu'à la frontière du Colorado. Au Colorado, quelque part dans la montagne, se trouvait son premier point de chute, une maison en pleine forêt, qui lui servirait de « planque » autant qu'il le souhaiterait, lui avait-on assuré.

Entre-temps, il ne lui restait donc qu'à franchir la frontière de deux Etats, se réfugier dans la maison sans se faire repérer et, une fois là, attendre patiemment que le branle-bas déclenché par son évasion s'estompe pour passer à la seconde phase de son plan.

Il saisit le pistolet, le chargea, vérifia la sécurité et glissa l'arme dans la poche de sa veste avec une poignée de billets de vingt dollars, puis il prit le sac, les clés de voiture et ouvrit la porte. Il allait réussir. C'était parti.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment, s'avança sur la chaussée en direction de sa voiture et s'arrêta net. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. La dépanneuse devant laquelle il était passé en traversant la rue pour gagner la station-service, quelques minutes plus tôt, s'éloignait. Accroché au treuil se profilait un coupé noir immatriculé dans l'Illinois.

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco resta planté là, paralysé, à le regarder osciller dans la circulation. Dans son dos, il entendit l'un des employés du garage crier à l'autre :

- Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était une voiture abandonnée. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle est garée là.

Leurs voix tirèrent brusquement Draco de sa paralysie temporaire. Soit il regagnait les toilettes, enfilait ses vêtements de détenu et laissait tout derrière lui en attendant une prochaine fois, soit il improvisait tout de suite. En fait il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne retournerait pas en prison. Il préférait mourir. Fort de cette décision, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se précipita au coin de la rue, à la recherche du seul autre moyen de quitter la ville. Un bus descendait l'artère. Après avoir attrapé un vieux journal dans une poubelle, il lui fit signe et monta dedans. Le journal brandi comme s'il était absorbé dans la lecture d'un article, il avança dans l'allée centrale, dépassa une horde d'étudiants qui parlaient de leur prochain match de football et gagna l'arrière du véhicule. Pendant vingt minutes interminables, le bus se traîna entre les voitures, crachant gaz d'échappement et passagers à presque tous les coins de rue, puis il tourna à droite et s'engagea sur la route qui menait à la sortit de la ville. Quand la rampe d'accès à l'autoroute apparut à l'horizon, les passagers, qui se réduisaient à présent à une demi-douzaine d'étudiants bruyants, se levèrent comme un seul homme en apercevant ce qui ressemblait à un bar à bière.

Draco n'avait pas le choix. Il descendit avec eux par les portes du fond et se dirigea vers le carrefour, situé à un kilomètre et demi, où se coupaient la passerelle de l'autoroute, la bretelle d'accès et la route nationale. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire du stop. Dès que Voldemort s'apercevrait qu'il s'était enfui, tous les flics dans un rayon de quatre-vingts kilomètres se lanceraient à sa poursuite et repéreraient tous les auto-stoppeurs. Ça lui laissait au plus une demi-heure.

La neige lui collait aux cheveux et tourbillonnait autour de ses pieds. Il courba la tête pour se protéger du vent. Plusieurs camions passèrent devant lui, leur conducteur ignorant son pouce levé, et Draco réprima la prémonition terrifiante du sort qui l'attendait. La route était encombrée, mais chacun se hâtait manifestement pour rejoindre sa destination avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne. Personne ne s'arrêtait. Un peu plus loin, on apercevait un vieux café qui servait aussi de poste à essence et deux voitures garées dans le grand parking, un 4X4 bleu et un break marron. Il gravit l'allée et jeta un coup d'œil aux clients par la grande baie vitrée. Il y avait là une femme seule, ainsi qu'une mère et ses deux enfants. Il jura dans sa barbe. Les deux véhicules appartenaient à des femmes, qui n'allaient sûrement pas prendre un auto-stoppeur. Sans ralentir le pas, Draco poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'extrémité du bâtiment, où étaient garées les voitures, en se demandant si les clés avaient été oubliées sur le démarreur. Même si c'était le cas, il savait que c'était de la folie d'en voler une, puisqu'il devrait passer devant la vitre du café pour sortir du parking. La propriétaire appellerait aussitôt les flics et leur donnerait la description du véhicule et de sa personne avant même qu'il soit sorti de ce fichu parking. Et puis, de là-haut, on pouvait voir quelle direction il prendrait sur l'autoroute. Peut-être pouvait-il tenter de soudoyer l'une des femmes du café pour qu'elle lui fasse faire un bout de chemin.

Si l'argent ne suffisait pas à la convaincre, il avait un pistolet. Merde ! Il devait quand même y avoir un meilleur moyen de se tirer de ce guêpier.

Devant lui, en contrebas, les camions fonçaient sur l'autoroute en provoquant des mini-blizzards sous leurs roues. Il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait près d'une heure que Voldemort était parti à sa réunion. Il renonça à faire du stop sur l'autoroute. Du haut de la passerelle, on le verrait à plus d'un kilomètre. Si Zabini avait suivi ses instructions, Voldemort alerterait les flics du coin d'ici environ cinq minutes. La voiture du shérif apparut soudain sur la passerelle, comme si cette pensée l'avait fait venir, ralentit puis s'engagea dans le parking du café à une trentaine de mètres de Draco et se dirigea vers lui.

Instinctivement, Draco s'accroupit, fit semblant d'inspecter le pneu du 4X4, puis il eut une inspiration... trop tard peut-être, mais peut-être pas. Il sortit le couteau à cran d'arrêt de son paquetage, l'enfonça sur la face latérale du pneu en se baissant vivement sur te côté pour ne pas recevoir le jet d'air en plein visage. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la voiture de police qui s'arrêtait doucement derrière lui. Au lieu de lui demander ce qu'il faisait à traîner autour de ce café avec son sac, le shérif abaissa sa vitre et tira de la situation la conclusion la plus évidente.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir crevé...

- Eh oui ! acquiesça Draco en donnant un coup sur le pneu et en prenant soin de ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule. Ma femme m'avait pourtant averti qu'il y avait une fuite...

Ses paroles furent ensuite noyées dans les braillements frénétiques de la radio et, sans un mot, le flic fit crisser ses roues en faisant demi-tour, accéléra et quitta le parking avec sa sirène hurlante. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entendit d'autres sirènes qui venaient de tous les horizons, puis il vit les voitures de patrouille foncer sur la passerelle avec leurs gyrophares.

Les autorités avaient appris qu'un détenu s'était échappé. La chasse venait de commencer.

A l'intérieur du relais, Harry sortit des toilettes et prit un peu d'argent de son porte-monnaie pour payer l'addition. Sa visite chez M. Robarts lui avait rapporté plus qu'il ne l'escomptait, notamment une invitation à venir passer quelque temps avec sa femme et lui-même, invitation qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il avait cinq heures de route devant lui, davantage sans doute avec toute cette neige, mais il avait aussi un gros chèque en poche et assez d'exaltation pour supporter tous ces kilomètres. Il regarda sa montre, prit le thermos qu'il avait apporté pour le remplir de café, sourit aux enfants qui mangeaient avec leur mère ainsi qu'à la jeune femme seule au bar et se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler sa note.

Quand il sortit du bâtiment, il s'arrêta brutalement devant une voiture de police qui fit frénétiquement demi-tour devant lui, brancha sa sirène et sortit du parking sur les chapeaux de roue pour gagner la route principale, chassant de l'arrière sur la fine couche de neige. Comme il était distrait par ce spectacle, il ne remarqua l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui était accroupi devant la roue de sa voiture, du côté conducteur, que lorsqu'il manqua trébucher sur lui. Le blond se redressa brusquement, le toisant de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Harry malgré son mètre soixante-quinze sursauta, et recula prudemment, méfiant.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant sa propre image reflétée dans les verres teintés des lunettes d'aviateur du blond.

Draco esquissa un semblant de sourire. Finalement le bar ne contenait pas que des femmes. Son cerveau fonctionnait à nouveau et il sut exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour qu'Harry lui propose de l'emmener. L'imagination et la capacité d'improviser avaient toujours été ses deux plus gros atouts de réalisateur.

- J'ai l'intention de vous changer votre roue si vous avez un cric, dit-il en désignant du menton le pneu plat.

- Excusez ma grossièreté, fit Harry d'une voix navrée, mais vous m'avez fait sursauter. Je regardais cette voiture de police partir à toute allure.

- C'était Barry Ryan, le policier du coin, improvisa Draco sans sourciller, comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses amis. On l'a encore appelé et il a dû filer. Sinon il m'aurait donné un coup de main pour changer votre roue.

Ses craintes apaisées, Harry lui sourit.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, dit-il en ouvrant le coffre du 4X4 pour chercher un cric. C'est la voiture de mon frère. Le cric est quelque part par là, mais je ne sais pas très bien où.

- Là, fit Draco qui le sortit. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, ajouta-t-il.

Harry voulut l'aidé mais Draco refusa, prétextant qu'il le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, même si il était pressé, il ne luttait plus contre la panique. Le brun était déjà persuadé qu'il était l'ami du shérif. Il penserait donc qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et, une fois qu'il lui aurait changé son pneu, Le brun accepterait sûrement de le déposer quelque part. Ils seraient sur la route, la police ne ferait pas attention à eux puisqu'elle recherchait un homme voyageant seul.

- Où allez-vous ? s'enquit Draco en posant le cric.

- A l'est, en direction de Dallas puis vers le sud, répondit Harry tout en admirant sa dextérité. Il doutait de pouvoir en faire autant.

Le blond avait une voix d'une rare beauté, incroyablement grave et posée, une mâchoire forte, carrée. Ses cheveux blonds et presque blancs étaient mal coupés, et Harry se demanda vaguement à quoi il ressemblerait sans l'écran de ces lunettes réfléchissantes. Très beau, conclut-il, mais ce n'était pas sa belle allure qui retenait ainsi son regard. C'était autre chose, une impression irréelle que le jeune Potter avait du mal à définir. Harry la chassa de son esprit et, le thermos dans les bras, il engagea poliment la conversation.

- Vous travaillez par ici ?

- Plus maintenant. J'étais censé commencer un nouveau boulot demain, mais il faut que j'y sois à sept heures du matin. Sinon ils le donneront à un autre.

Quand Draco eut suffisamment actionné le cric, il déboulonna les boulons, puis désigna d'un coup de menton le sac qui avait glissé sous la voiture et qu'Harry n'avait pas vu.

- Un de mes amis devait passer me prendre ici il y a deux heures et me faire faire une partie du chemin, ajouta Draco, mais je suppose qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose et qu'il ne viendra pas.

- Ça fait deux heures que vous attendez ici ? s'exclama Harry. Vous devez être gelé !

Draco ne détourna pas la tête, apparemment très concentré sur sa tâche, et Harry réprima une étrange envie de se baisser à son tour pour l'observer de plus près, plus longtemps.

- Voulez-vous une tasse de café ?

- Volontiers.

Au lieu de puiser dans son thermos, Harry se tourna vers le café.

- Je vais vous en chercher. Comment le prenez-vous ?

- Noir, répondit Draco en s'efforçant de contrôler sa déception.

Le brun allait au sud-est d'Amarillo, alors qu'il se rendait à six cents kilomètres au nord-ouest. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et accéléra le mouvement. Il s'était écoulé près d'une heure et demie depuis qu'il était descendu de la voiture du directeur de la prison, et le risque de se faire capturer augmentait à chaque instant, tant qu'il restait dans les environs d'Amarillo. Quelle que soit la destination de cette femme, il devait la suivre. La seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était de mettre un certain nombre de kilomètres entre Amarillo et lui. Il pourrait l'accompagner pendant une heure, puis, plus tard, revenir sur ses pas par une autre route.

La serveuse dut préparer un autre pot de café et, lorsqu'Harry regagna la voiture, une tasse en carton fumante à la main, le blond avait presque fini de changer sa roue. Il y avait déjà cinq centimètres de neige sur le sol et le vent cinglant devenait de plus en plus violent, fouettant les pans de son manteau ouvert et lui tirant des larmes. Harry le vit frotter ses mains nues et songea au travail qui l'attendait le lendemain... s'il arrivait à destination. Le brun savait que les emplois se faisaient rares au Texas, surtout dans les métiers manuels, et comme le blond n'avait pas de voiture, il devait avoir de sérieux problèmes d'argent. Il portait un jean neuf, nota Harry en remarquant pour la première fois le pli vertical révélateur quand il se redressa. Il l'avait probablement acheté pour faire bonne impression sur son futur employeur, se dit le brun, soudain submergé par un flot de compassion. Il n'avait encore jamais pris d'auto-stoppeur. Il avait un peu peur des mauvaises rencontres, mais il décida de le faire cette fois-ci, non seulement parce que le blond lui avait changé sa roue et qu'il lui semblait sympathique, mais aussi à cause d'un simple jean, un jean tout neuf. Un jean neuf, raide, impeccable, acheté par un chômeur qui plaçait manifestement tous ses espoirs en un avenir meilleur qui resterait lettre morte si personne ne le rapprochait de sa destination.

- J'ai l'impression que vous avez fini, dit Harry en se rapprochant.

Il lui tendit la tasse de café, que le blond prit dans ses mains rougies par le froid. Devant la réserve apparente de l'homme, Harry hésita à lui proposer de l'argent.

- J'aimerais vous donner quelque chose..., commença-t-il.

Draco refusa d'un mouvement de tête catégorique.

- Dans ce cas, fit Harry, puis-je vous déposer quelque part ? Je vais prendre l'autoroute vers l'est.

- Je vous en serais reconnaissant, répondit Draco, qui accepta sa proposition avec un sourire bref et qui se pencha aussitôt pour ramasser son paquetage en nylon sous le 4X4. Je vais aussi vers l'est.

Quand ils montèrent dans la voiture, il lui dit qu'il s'appelait Aidan Lynch. Harry se présenta à son tour et, pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il l'emmènerait où il voudrait mais rien de plus, il prit soin de l'appeler M. Lynch quand il lui adressa de nouveau la parole. Draco comprit très bien le message et l'appela M. Potter.

Ensuite Harry se détendit complètement. Cette relation très formelle était fort rassurante, tout comme le fait qu'il l'ait immédiatement accepté. Mais quand, plut tard, Draco demeura silencieux et distant, Harry regretta d'avoir insisté pour établir entre eux une telle distance. Il se savait incapable de dissimuler ce qu'il pensait. Draco s'était donc sans doute rendu compte qu'il le remettait à sa place, insulte d'autant plus inutile que le blond avait fait preuve de gentillesse en lui changeant son pneu.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Pour la suite il faudra patienter quelque peu car je pars en vacances jusqu'au 4 janvier et je n'aurais pas accès à internet d'ici là. Donc le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant le mardi 6 janvier.  
Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre. Passez une bonne fin d'année et à l'année prochaine ! Bises_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une excellente année 2009 avec tous ce que vous pourrez souhaiter avoir : travail, amour,santé...  
Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire. Désolée pour mon retard mais mon ordinateur a eu un beug et j'ai perdu quelques chapitres que j'ai du retaper d'où mon abscence ces derniers jours. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. BONNE LECTURE !___

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient partis quand Draco sentit enfin fondre le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Il poussa un long et profond soupir, le premier de soulagement depuis des heures. Non, des mois. Des années. Depuis que le sentiment de la futilité des choses et de sa propre impuissance qui l'avait si longtemps assailli avait disparu, il avait presque le cœur léger. Une voiture rouge les dépassa en vrombissant, coupa leur file pour quitter l'autoroute, perdit le contrôle et fit un tête-à-queue, mais elle manqua le 4X4 de quelques centimètres, car le jeune homme brun à ses côtés maniait ce véhicule à quatre roues motrices avec une adresse surprenante. Malheureusement, il conduisait aussi beaucoup trop vite, avec ce mépris du danger que Draco n'avait rencontré que chez les Texans.

Il songeait justement que mieux vaudrait que le brun lui laisse le volant quand celui-ci lui dit d'un ton amusé :

- Détendez-vous maintenant. J'ai ralenti. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous effrayer.

- Je n'avais pas peur, fit Draco avec une brusquerie involontaire.

Harry le regarda en biais et esquissa un sourire entendu.

- Vous vous accrochez des deux mains au tableau de bord. C'est généralement très révélateur.

Deux choses frappèrent Draco aussitôt : d'une part, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était en prison qu'une conversation banale entre adultes du même sexe lui était devenue étrangère au point de lui sembler intrigante ; d'autre part, Harry Potter avait un sourire communicatif, qui éclairait son visage. Comme il lui semblait infiniment préférable de se concentrer là-dessus plutôt que de s'inquiéter de choses auxquelles il ne pouvait rien, Draco s'intéressa à lui. Harry était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et son épais manteau laissait entrevoir un pull à col roulé rouge. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient légèrement sur son front et cachaient de tant à autres ses yeux vert cernés de petites lunettes. La simplicité de sa tenue et sa coiffure hirsute qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit lui donnait l'air d'un adolescent ou d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. En revanche, il paraissait trop sûr de lui pour cet âge.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Draco tout à trac, puis il se mordit les lèvres d'avoir manqué de tact à ce point, de s'être montré si brusque.

S'il n'était pas capturé et renvoyé derrière les barreaux, il allait devoir réapprendre des choses qu'il considérait jadis comme naturelles, la courtoisie la plus élémentaire, et les règles de la conversation.

Au lieu de s'irriter de sa question, Harry lui lança un autre sourire électrisant et lui répliqua d'une voix empreinte d'amusement :

- J'ai vingt-six ans.

- Mon Dieu ! s'entendit clamer Draco, puis il ferma les yeux de dégoût et d'incrédulité devant sa propre gaucherie. Je veux dire, vous ne les faites pas.

Harry dut sentir sa gêne, car il se mit à rire doucement.

- C'est sans doute parce que je ne les ai que depuis une semaine, dit-il.

Se méfiant de sa spontanéité, Draco observa les essuie-glaces qui dessinaient une demi-lune bien régulière sur le pare-brise tout en préparant sa question suivante afin de faire oublier sa récente goujaterie.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il pour ne prendre aucun risque.

- Je suis instituteur.

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air.

Inexplicablement, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et Draco le vit réprimer un sourire.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? fit-il un peu sèchement, déconcerté par ses réactions imprévisibles.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Pas du tout. C'est ce que me disent souvent les gens plus âgés.

Draco ne savait pas très bien si Harry le trouvait réellement « plus âgé » ou s'il s'agissait d'une pique suite à ses réflexions indélicates. Il y réfléchissait quand le brun lui demanda comment il gagnait sa vie. Il fît la seule réponse qui semblait convenir à ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit de lui.

- Je suis dans le bâtiment.

- Vraiment ? Mon frère aussi est dans le bâtiment... entrepreneur général. Dans quelle branche êtes-vous ?

Draco, qui savait à peine par quel bout tenir un marteau pour enfoncer un clou, regretta de ne pas avoir choisi un métier moins précis ou de ne pas s'être tout simplement tu.

- Les murs, répondit-il vaguement. Je construis des murs

Harry quitta la route des yeux, ce qui alarma le blond, et lui jeta un regard intense, ce qui l'alarma davantage.

- Des murs ? répéta-t-il, apparemment perplexe. Est ce que vous avez une spécialité ?

- Oui, les murs, fît Draco laconiquement, furieux de s'être lancé dans une telle conversation. C'est ça ma spécialité. Je fais des murs.

Harry crut qu'il l'avait mal compris la première fois.

- Des murs de pierres sèches ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air piteux. Bien sûr. Vous êtes tailleur de pierre ?

- Exactement.

- Dans ce cas, cela m'étonne que vous ayez du mal à trouver du travail. Les bons tailleurs sont généralement très recherchés.

- Je ne suis pas bon, répondit Draco d'un ton catégorique, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre cette conversation.

Harry étouffa un rire surpris et fixa son attention sur la route. C'était vraiment un homme étrange. Il ne savait pas trop s'il lui plaisait. Et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression désagréable qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé qu'il ôte ses lunettes de soleil pour voir son visage. La ville s'estompait dans le rétroviseur et le ciel devenait du gris lourd et menaçant d'un crépuscule précoce. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Une neige grasse se plaquait sur son pare-brise, qui commençait à mordre sur les essuie-glaces. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, Draco jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur latéral et son sang ne fît qu'un tour. A moins d'un kilomètre derrière eux, il aperçut une voiture de police qui se rapprochait à vive allure, son gyrophare bleu et rouge tournoyant furieusement.

Une seconde plus tard, la sirène se mit à hurler.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés l'entendit lui aussi. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et leva le pied de la pédale. La voiture ralentit et longea l'accotement. Draco plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et saisit la crosse de l'automatique, bien qu'il n'eût, à ce moment-là, aucune idée précise de ce qu'il ferait si le flic leur demandait de s'arrêter. La voiture de police était si proche qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais deux policiers à l'avant. Ils dépassèrent le 4X4... et poursuivirent leur chemin.

- Il doit y avoir un accident là-haut, dit Harry, tandis qu'ils gravissaient la côte avant d'être bloqués par ce qui ressemblait fort à un embouteillage long de huit kilomètres.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux ambulances arrivèrent en hurlant.

Les effets de la poussée d'adrénaline qui venait de secouer Draco s'estompèrent un peu, le laissant sans ressort. Il avait l'impression d'avoir excédé sa capacité deréaction à toute émotion violente pour avoir tenté, depuis deux jours, de mener à bien un plan d'évasion dont l'extrême simplicité aurait dû lui garantir le succès Et le lui eût assuré si Voldemort n'avait pas reporté son voyage à Amarillo. Tous ses déboires en découlaient, il n'était plus tout à fait certain que son contact attendait toujours son coup de fil à l'hôtel de Détroit, avant de louer la voiture qu'il devait conduire à Windsor. Et tant qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné davantage d'Amarillo, Draco n'osait pas s'arrêter pour téléphoner. De plus, même si le Colorado n'était qu'à deux cents kilomètres d'Amarillo, qu'il n'y ait qu'un petit bout de l'Oklahoma à traverser il lui fallait prendre la direction du nord-ouest. Il se dirigeait actuellement vers le sud-est. Sa carte du Colorado contenait peut-être aussi une partie de l'Oklahoma et du Texas.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur la carte, dit-il en se retournant sur son siège.

- Où allez-vous ? lui demanda Harry.

- Ellerton, répondit-il avec un faible sourire en cherchant son paquetage derrière le siège. J'ai passé l'entretient àAmarillo, mais je ne me suis jamais rendu sur place, ajouta-t-il pour qu'Harry ne lui pose pas de questions.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Ellerton.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il replia soigneusement sa carte, Harry lui demanda :

- Vous avez trouvé Ellerton ?

- Non. Moi j'ai des instructions détaillées, je trouverai bien, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant un bref instant la feuille tapée à la machine avant de la remettre aussitôt dans son paquetage pour le dissuader de le questionner. Harry hocha la tête, mais son regard se porta sur la bretelle de sortie que l'on apercevait devant eux.

- Je vais sortir de l'autoroute ici et prendre une route secondaire pour contourner l'accident.

- Bonne idée.

La bretelle aboutissait à une route de campagne qui longeait l'autoroute avant de partir vers la droite.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, fit Harry alors que l'étroite voie goudronnée et sinueuse s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'axe principal.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au croisement, devant eux, se trouvait une station-service déserte et à l'extrémité du parking vide, près de la route, il avisa une cabine téléphonique.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas de vous arrêter, j'aimerais bien téléphoner. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Cela ne m'ennuie pas du tout.

Harry se gara sous un lampadaire, près de la cabine, et le regarda s'éloigner dans le faisceau lumineux des phares. Le crépuscule était tombé plus tôt que d'habitude, et la tempête les avait apparemment devancés. La neige tombait à gros flocons avec une force surprenante, même pour cette région du Texas sujette aux bourrasques. Il voulut changer son encombrant manteau contre un petit blouson, plus confortable pour conduire, alluma la radio en espérant tomber sur un bulletin météo, puis sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir le coffre.

Il entendit le présentateur prôner l'achat d'une voiture neuve chez Pritchard Ford : " _Graham Pritchard vous donn__era satisfaction à n'importe quel prix, n'importe où, __n'importe quand... ", _clamait-il avec enthousiasme.

Tout en guettant le bulletin attendu, il retira son manteau, prit son blouson polaire dans sa valise et jeta un coup d'œil à la carte qui dépassait du sac. Comme il n'en avait pas lui-même et qu'il ne savait pas si la route qu'ils avaient empruntée croiserait de nouveau l'autoroute ou s'en éloignerait trop, il décida de la consulter. Il leva les yeux vers la cabine téléphonique avec l'intention de tendre la carte pour lui demander la permission de la prendre, mais le blond lui tournait le dos et semblait en pleine conversation. N'imaginant pas un instant qu'il puisse y faire objection, Harry replia la feuille contenant les instructions et déplia la carte. Il l'étala sur la plage arrière, en la tenant par les deux extrémités, tandis que le vent menaçait de la lui arracher des mains. II lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte que c'était une carte non du Texas, mais du Colorado. Perplexe, il lut les instructions qui y étaient jointes : « A quarante et un kilomètres exactement de la ville de Stanton, était-il écrit, vous rencontrerez un croisement non signalé. Ensuite cherchez un petit chemin de terre sur la droite, qui disparaît sous les arbres à environ quinze mètres de la route principale. La maison est au bout de ce chemin, à environ huit kilomètres de l'embranchement. Elle n'est visible ni de la route ni de la montagne. _»_

Harry en resta bouche bée. Son curieux auto stoppeur n'allait pas chercher du travail dans une ville inconnue du Texas, mais une maison dans le Colorado ?

« _Nous allons faire le point sur la tempête de neige qui se dirige vers nous, _annonça le présentateur qui en avait terminé avec la publicité, _mais auparavant les services du shérif ont un communiqué à nous transmettre. »_

Harry l'entendit à peine. Il contemplait ce grand type au téléphone. Il éprouva de nouveau ce malaise étrange, sournois... ce sentiment de vague familiarité. Le blond lui tournait toujours le dos, mais il avait retiré ses lunettes qu'il tenait à la main. Comme s'il avait senti peser son regard, il tourna la tête vers Harry. Ses yeux fixèrent la carte grande ouverte, alors qu'Harry apercevait pour la première fois son visage, en pleine lumière.

« _A quatre heures environ cet après-midi, _poursuivit la voix à la radio, _les autorités de la prison ont découvert __que Draco Malfoy, détenu condamné pour meurtre, __c'est évadé alors qu'il se trouvait à Amarillo... »_

Momentanément paralysé, Harry contempla son visage rude et buriné.

Et il le reconnut.

- Non ! cria-t-il, tandis que Draco lâchait le combiné et courait vers lui.

Harry fit le tour de la voiture en un éclair, ouvrit brutalement la portière et plongea sur le siège avant pour boucler la porte du passager un quart de seconde après que Draco eut entrouvert la sienne et lui eut saisi le poignet. Avec l'énergie de la terreur, Harry parvint à se dégager et se jeta à l'extérieur. Sa hanche heurta le sol, il se redressa, vacillant, et se mit à courir, les pieds glissant sur la neige, hurlant pour appeler au secours et sachant qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Draco le rattrapa en moins de cinq mètres et le traîna jusqu'au 4X4. Il le plaqua contre la carrosserie.

- Tenez-vous tranquille et bouclez-la !

- _Prenez _la voiture ! cria Harry. Et laissez-moi ici !

Sans tenir compte de sa proposition, Draco regarda, par dessus son épaule, la carte du Colorado qu'une rafale de vent avait collée à une poubelle, à cinq cents mètres de l'endroit où Harry l'avait laissée tomber. Comme dans un film au ralenti, le blond sortit un objet noir et brillant de sa poche et le pointa sur le brun, tout en reculant pour récupérer sa carte. Une arme.

Tout le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable, tandis qu'il écoutait avec une incrédulité proche de l'hystérie le commentateur confirmer les faits à la fin du bulletin d'information : « _On pense que Malfoy__ est armé et qu'il est dangereux. Si vous l'apercevez, prévenez aussitôt la police d'Amarillo. N'essayez pas de __l'approcher. Un autre évadé, Blaise Zabini, a été appréhendé et placé en garde à vue. »_

Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient tandis que Malfoy avançait vers lui, le pistolet dans une main et la carte flottant dans l'autre. On apercevait des phares au sommet d'une colline, à un kilomètre et demi de là. Draco remit l'arme dans sa poche pour plus de discrétion, mais garda la main dessus.

- Montez dans la voiture ! ordonna-t-il.

Par-dessus son épaule gauche, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la camionnette qui approchait en calculant frénétiquement les chances qu'il avait d'attirer l'attention du conducteur avant que Draco Malfoy ne l'ait descendu.

- Ne tentez rien, le prévint le blond d'une voix blanche.

Le cœur battant, Harry regarda la camionnette tourner à gauche au croisement. Pas ici, pas encore. Son instinct lui disait que cette route déserte était trop isolée pour tenter quoi que ce fût sans se faire tuer.

- Avancez!

Draco lui prit le bras et le conduisit vers la portière ouverte du côté conducteur. Dans l'obscurité tombante d'une nuit d'hiver neigeuse, Harry Potter marchait d'un pas mal assuré près d'un homme condamné pour meurtre et qui le menaçait de son arme. Il eut la sensation paniquante qu'ils vivaient tous deux une scène de l'un de ses films, celle où l'on tue l'otage.

_A suivre…_

_Alors ? Cela vous a plu ? Laissez moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis ! A très bientôt, mardi si tout va bien. Bises_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

_Encore une fois désolée pour le retard. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publier. Je pense que je ne vais plus donner de date de publication. Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera lol. En tout cas merci de votre patience et bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'Harry dut chercher à tâtons les clés de contact et, quand il voulut démarrer il faillit noyer le moteur, car ses jambes tressautaient de frayeur. Assis à côté de lui, Draco l'observait froidement.

- Roulez ! ordonna le blond d'un ton brusque quand le moteur démarra enfin.

Harry parvint à faire demi-tour et à gagner l'extrémité du parking, mais il s'arrêta devant la route principale, paralysé au point de ne pas trouver les mots pour lui poser la question qui allait de soi.

J'ai dit : roulez !

- Dans quelle _direction _? demanda Harry, s'en voulant de son ton timide et suppliant et détestant l'animal qui, à ses côtés, avait déclenché en lui une terreur aussi incontrôlable.

- On revient en arrière.

- En arrière ?

- Parfaitement.

Sur l'autoroute enneigée, les files ininterrompues de véhicules avançaient à une allure d'escargot. Dans la voiture régnaient une tension et un silence étouffants. Harry, qui s'efforçait de calmer ses nerfs tout en cherchant une occasion de s'échapper, tendit une main tremblante pour changer de station de radio. Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy le lui interdise. Comme il ne dit rien, Harry tourna le bouton et entendit un disc-jockey qui annonçait d'une voix excitée la prochaine chanson _country. _Et la voiture retentit des accents joyeux de « _All My Ex's Live in Texas_ ».

Tout en écoutant George Strait, Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur les occupants des autres véhicules, qui rentraient chez eux après une longue journée. L'homme qui se trouvait dans le break à côté d'eux écoutait la même radio, ses doigts tapaient en rythme sur le volant. Il les regarda, vit qu'Harry le regardait et opina poliment du chef, puis tourna de nouveau les yeux devant lui. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal, Harry en était certain. Tout lui avait paru parfaitement normal et, s'il avait été assis à sa place dans le 4X4, tout lui aurait aussi semblé parfaitement normal. George Strait chantait, comme d'habitude, la voie express était bondée d'automobilistes qui avaient hâte de regagner leur foyer, la neige était belle. Tout était normal.

Sauf une chose.

Un assassin évadé était assis à ses côtés et pointait son arme sur lui. Ce fut justement le contraste entre la douillette normalité des apparences et la folie de la réalité qui le fit brusquement passer à l'action. On commençait à avancer et le désespoir fît jaillir une inspiration. Ils avaient déjà croisé plusieurs voitures immobilisées sur le bas-côté. S'il pouvait simuler un dérapage sur la droite et tourner le volant à gauche au moment où ils basculeraient dans le fossé, sa porte serait encore utilisable alors que celle de son passager serait bloquée. Cela marcherait avec sa propre voiture, mais il ne savait pas comment réagiraient les quatre roues motrices de celle-ci.

Draco vit son regard se diriger à plusieurs reprises vers le bas-côté. Il sentit la panique qui prenait peu à peu possession du brun et comprit que la peur allait l'inciter à tenter quelque chose de fou.

—Détendez-vous ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry atteignit subitement les limites de sa frayeur, qui vira brutalement à la fureur.

—Détendez-vous ! explosa-t-il d'une voix tremblotante, puis il se tourna vers le blond et lui jeta un regard noir. Au nom du ciel, comment voulez-vous que je me détende alors que vous pointez une arme sur moi ? Dites-moi !

Le brun ne manquait pas de logique, songea Draco et, avant qu'Harry puisse faire quoi que ce fût qui risquerait d'entraîner sa capture, le blond se dit que, dans leur intérêt à tous deux, il devait l'apaiser.

- Gardez votre calme, c'est tout, lui demanda-t-il.

La circulation devint plus fluide. Harry envisagea de heurter les voitures alentour pour causer un accident en chaine. Un tel événement amènerait la police sur place. Ceserait parfait.

Mais les automobilistes innocents pris dans la collision, tout comme lui-même, risquaient de se faire descendre par Draco Malfoy.

Ce serait épouvantable.

Harry se demandait si le chargeur contenait ses neuf balles et si Malfoy massacrerait vraiment des gens sans défense, quand celui-ci lui dit d'une voix calme, condescendante, de celle que prennent les adultes pour tempérer les enfants déchaînés :

Il ne vous arrivera rien, Harry. Si vous faites ce que l'on vous dit, tout ira bien. Il faut que je rejoigne la frontière de l'Etat, et vous avez une voiture. C'est aussi simple que ça. A moins que cette voiture n'ait une telle importance pour vous que vous teniez à risquer votre vie pour m'en chasser, vous n'avez qu'à m'y conduire sans attirer l'attention de quiconque. Si un flic nous repère, il y aura une fusillade, et vous vous trouverez en plein milieu. Alors soyez gentil et détendez-vous.

Si vous voulez que je me calme, rétorqua Harry, agacé autant par son ton paternaliste que par sa nervosité, alors donnez-moi ce pistolet et vous allez voir ce que c'est que d'être détendu !

Il vit Draco froncer les sourcils, mais comme le blond ne prenait pas de mesures de rétorsion, Harry crut presque qu'il n'avait effectivement pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, tant qu'il ne mettait pas son évasion en péril. Ce qui eut l'effet pervers de tempérer ses craintes et de déchaîner sa colère à l'idée des tourments qu'il lui avait fait subir.

- Et puis, poursuivit le brun d'un ton courroucé, ne me parlez pas comme à un enfant et ne m'appelez pas Harry ! J'étais Monsieur Potter quand je vous prenais pour un homme correct et sympathique qui avait besoin d'un emploi et qui s'était acheté ce fichu jean pour faire impression sur son employeur. Sans ce damné jean, je ne me serais jamais mis dans un tel pétrin...

Horrifié, Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et lui décocha un regard qu'il espérait méprisant avant de fixer obstinément le pare-brise.

Draco haussa les sourcils et le contempla impassiblement mais, en son for intérieur, il fut impressionné malgré lui par cette démonstration de courage. Il tourna la tête vers le bouchon qui se débloquait devant eux et vers cette neige épaisse qu'il avait maudite quelques heures auparavant, mais qui avait détourné l'attention de la police. Celle-ci devait se préoccuper des automobilistes bloqués ça et là avant de se lancer à sa recherche. Enfin il songea qu'il avait eu de la chance de se retrouver non pas dans la petite voiture de location que l'on avait embarquée sous ses yeux, mais dans ce véhicule à quatre roues motrices qui pourrait aisément rouler sur la neige sans s'enliser sur les routes moins fréquentées qu'il avait l'intention d'emprunter pour gagner les monts du Colorado. Tous les retards et les complications qui l'avaient mis en rage depuis deux jours s'étaient mués en aubaines. Il allait rejoindre le Colorado, grâce à Harry Potter. _Monsieur _Potter, rectifia-t-il de lui-même en souriant intérieurement, tandis qu'il se détendait sur son siège. Ce bref instant d'amusement s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu, car ce qu'il avait entendu dans le dernier bulletin d'information lui revint soudain à l'esprit : on avait parlé de Blaise Zabini comme d'un « autre détenu évadé », qui « avait été appréhendé et placé en garde à vue ». Si Zabini s'en était tenu au plan, Voldemort aurait vanté devant la presse la loyauté de l'un de ses détenus modèles, au lieu de parler d'un prisonnier appréhendé.

Draco se dit que l'information avait dû être brouillée, ce qui expliquait l'erreur commise au sujet de Zabini et se força à reporter son attention sur le jeune instituteur en colère qui se tenait à ses côtés. Bien qu'il eût désespérément besoin de lui et de sa voiture, il lui compliquait l'existence. Il savait probablement qu'il se dirigeait vers le Colorado. Il avait peut-être vu la carte plus en détail et lu les instructions qui lui permettraient de renseigner la police sur la localisation de sa planque. S'il l'abandonnait à la frontière du Texas et de l'Oklahoma ou un peu plus au nord, à la frontière de l'Oklahoma et du Colorado, le brun pourrait révéler aux autorités le lieu de sa destination et le type de véhicule dans lequel il circulait. A présent, son visage devait être diffusé sur toutes les chaînes de télévision du pays. Il ne pouvait donc espérer ni louer ni acheter une autre voiture sans être reconnu. De plus, il voulait que la police pense qu'il avait pris l'avion pour Détroit et franchi la frontière canadienne.

Harry Potter était à la fois un cadeau du ciel et un handicap désastreux. Au lieu de maudire le destin du fardeau qu'il était pour lui et du danger qu'il représentait pour sa liberté, il préféra attendre que les choses ce dénouent d'elles-mêmes. En prenant le thermos de café derrière lui, il pensa à sa dernière remarque et trouva ce qui lui parut un bon moyen de relancer la conversation.

- Mon jean ne vous plaît pas ? fit-il d'un ton volontairement désinvolte, courtois.

Harry le regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Quoi?

- Vous avez dit que si vous m'aviez pris, c'était uniquement à cause de « mon fichu jean _», _expliqua-t-il en remplissant de café le couvercle du thermos. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon jean ?

Harry réprima le rire d'hystérie et de colère conjuguées qui lui montait à la gorge. Il s'inquiétait pour sa vie et Malfoy se préoccupait de mode !

- Que vouliez-vous dire ? répéta Draco avec insistance.

Harry était sur le point de lui répondre vertement quand deux choses le frappèrent simultanément. D'une part, c'était de la folie que de s'opposer délibérément à un homme armé ; d'autre part, si il parvenait à lui faire baisser sa garde en bavardant gentiment, ses chances de s'échapper ou de s'en sortir vivant seraient beaucoup plus grandes. Il poussa donc un long soupir et, s'efforçant de conserver un ton poli et neutre, il lui dit sans détacher les yeux de la route :

- J'ai remarqué que vous portiez un jean neuf

- En quoi cela vous a-t-il décidée à me prendre en stop?

- Comme vous n'aviez pas de voiture et que vous m'aviez fait comprendre que vous n'aviez pas non plus de travail, fit Harry d'une voix pleine d'amertume au souvenir de sa propre naïveté, je me suis imaginé que vous aviez des ennuis d'argent. Et puis vous avez dit que vous espériez décrocher un emploi et j'ai remarqué le pli de votre jean...

Sa voix s'affaiblit à mesure qu'il se rendait compte avec dégoût que celui qu'il avait presque pris pour un démuni était en fait une vedette de cinéma multimillionnaire.

- Poursuivez, l'encouragea Draco d'une voix teintée de perplexité.

- Et j'en ai tiré la conclusion la plus évidente, bon sang ! Je me suis dit que vous aviez acheté un jean neuf pour faire bonne impression sur votre employeur, j'imaginais à quel point c'était important pour vous quand vous étiez en train de l'acheter dans la boutique, tout l'espoir que vous y aviez mis, et je... je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tout s'effondrerait si je ne vous proposais pas de vous emmener. Aussi, bien que je n'aie jamais pris d'auto-stoppeur de ma vie, je n'ai pas voulu que vous manquiez cette occasion.

Draco n'était pas seulement sidéré, il était touché malgré lui. Une telle gentillesse, une gentillesse qui exigeait aussi que l'ont prît un risque personnel, que l'on fit un sacrifice, il n'en avait jamais rencontré pendant toutes ces années passées en prison. Et même avant, songea-t-il.

- Vous avez imaginé tout ça à cause d'un pli de blue-jean ? demanda-t-il en chassant cette pensée perturbante. Vous avez une sacrée imagination, ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête sardonique.

- Manifestement, je ne suis pas très psychologue, dit Harry amèrement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le bras gauche du blond se tendre vers lui et sursauta. Il étouffa un cri quand il comprit que Draco lui tendait simplement une tasse de café.

- J'ai pensé que ça vous aiderait, dit-il d'un ton calme, comme s'il s'excusait de lui avoir causé une nouvelle frayeur.

- Je ne risque pas de m'endormir au volant, grâce à vous.

- Buvez quand même, ordonna-t-il, déterminé à apaiser sa terreur, même s'il savait que sa seule présence en était la cause. Tout... ajouta-t-il, hésitant, ne trouvant pas ses mots, tout vous semblera plus normal.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air ébahi avec une expression qui lui fit clairement comprendre que le « souci _» _qu'il manifestait lui paraissait non seulement scandaleux, mais fou. Il était sur le point de le lui dire quand il se rappela que le blond avait une arme en poche. Il prit donc son café, se détourna et l'avala, les yeux rivés sur la route.

Draco observa le tremblement révélateur de la tasse qu'Harry portait à ses lèvres et il éprouva un besoin ridicule de lui présenter des excuses pour la terreur qu'il lui causait. Le brun avait un profil intéressant, songea-t-il en examinant son visage à la lumière du tableau de bord, un petit nez, un menton obstiné et des pommettes hautes. Il avait aussi des yeux magnifiques qui lançaient des éclairs quelques minutes plus tôt. Des yeux étonnants. Draco se sentait grandement coupable de s'être servi de ce garçon innocent qui voulait jouer les bons Samaritains. Pour faire taire sa conscience, il résolut de lui faciliter la tâche, ce qui l'incita à poursuivre la conversation.

Il avait remarqué qu'Harry ne portait pas d'alliance. Il n'était donc pas mariée. Il tenta de se rappeler ce que disaient les gens — du moins les gens civilisés, ceux de l'extérieur — pour parler de tout et de rien.

- Vous aimez enseigner ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Harry posa de nouveau sur lui son regard magnifique, chargé d'une hostilité réprimée.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec vous ? fit-il, incrédule.

- Oui ! répliqua sèchement Draco, la mauvaise volonté qu'Harry mettait à lui permettre de s'amender ayant déclenché en lui une colère irrationnelle. Tout à fait. Alors allez-y !

- J'adore enseigner, rétorqua Harry d'une voix mal assurée, furieux de se laisser intimidé aussi facilement. Jusqu'où avez-vous l'intention de m'emmener, demanda-t-il en passant devant un panneau indiquant que la frontière de l'Oklahoma se trouvait à trente kilomètres.

- Jusqu'en Oklahoma, répondit Draco, à moitié sincère.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donnez moi votre avis positif comme négatif dans une rewiew. Merci et à très bientôt._


	17. Chapter 17

_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiew cela fait toujours plaisir surtout que certaine sont franches et me permettent de savoir vraiment ce qui vous plait ou pas alors continuez comme ça s'il vous plaît. Bonne lecture !_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 17 :_**

_-_ Nous sommes en Oklahoma, fit observer Harry dès qu'ils furent passés devant le panneau frontalier.

- Je vois, répond Draco en lui lançant un regard mi-amusé, mi-sombre.

- Eh bien ! Où voulez-vous descendre ?

- Continuez à rouler !

- Continuer à rouler ? hurla Harry nerveusement. Ecoutez, espèce de misérable, je ne vais certainement pas vous conduire jusqu'au Colorado !

Le brun venait de lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il connaissait sa destination.

- Je ne le ferai pas ! menaça Harry, qui n'avait pas conscience qu'il venait de sceller son destin. C'est impossible.

- Si, Monsieur Potter, vous le pouvez, dit Draco en soupirant intérieurement à l'idée du combat que le brun allait lui mener.

Le calme imperturbable de Draco fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- Allez au diable ! hurla Harry en tournant violemment le volant à droite avant que le blond ait pu l'en empêcher, puis il écrasa le frein et s'arrêta brutalement dans une embardée qui jeta la voiture sur le bas côté. Prenez la voiture ! le supplia-t-il. Et laissez-moi ici. Je ne dirai à personne que je vous ai vu ni où vous allez. Je vous jure que je ne le dirai pas.

Draco maîtrisa sa colère et tenta de l'apaiser.

- Au cinéma, on fait ce genre de promesse, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger en jetant par-dessus son épaule un coup d'œil aux véhicules qui passaient. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était stupide.

- Nous ne sommes pas au cinéma !

- Mais convenez que c'est une promesse absurde, insista Draco avec un petit sourire. Vous le savez. Reconnaissez-le, Harry.

Choqué que ce détenu en cavale le taquine comme s'ils étaient amis, Harry, furieux, le fixa en silence. Il savait que c'était en effet une promesse ridicule, mais refusait de l'admettre.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vis croire, poursuivit Draco d'une voix plus douce, que vous allez me laisser filer, alors que je vous ai pris en otage et que je vous ai volé votre voiture, ni que vous me serez tellement reconnaissant de ces deux forfaits que vous tiendrez une promesse faîte sous la contrainte la plus extrême. Cela ne vous semble pas un peu dingue ?

- Vous pensez que je vais discuter psychologie avec vous quand ma vie est en jeu ? explosa Harry.

- Je comprends que vous ayez peur mis votre vie n'est pas en danger, à moins que vous ne l'y mettiez.

Etait-ce l'épuisement ou le timbre de sa voix, mais devant la gravité de son expression, Harry se laissa aller à le croire.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, enchaîna Draco, et il ne vous arrivera rien tant que vous n'essaierez pas d'attirer l'attention et d'alerter la police…

- Auquel cas, l'interrompit sèchement Harry, émergeant de son état de transe, vous me ferez sauter la cervelle. C'est très réconfortant, monsieur Malfoy, merci.

Draco maîtrisa son agacement et lui expliqua :

- Si les flics me rattrapent, ils devront me tuer, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre. Etant donné la mentalité de ces gens là en matière de légitime défense, il y a de grandes chances que vous soyez blessé ou tué dans la bagarre. Je ne le veux pas. Vous comprenez ça ?

Harry qui s'en voulait de s'être laissé subjuguer par les mots lénifiants d'un meurtrier cruel, détourna brusquement les yeux et fixa le pare-brise.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez me convaincre que vous êtes en fait un preux chevalier, et non un monstre dépravé ?

- Evidemment pas, répliqua Draco avec irritation.

Comme Harry refusait de poser à nouveau son regard sur lui, Draco esquissa un geste d'impatience et lui déclara d'un ton abrupt :

- Arrêtez de bouder et reprenez la route. Il faut que je trouve un téléphone à l'une des sorties.

En sentant son ton durcir, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait été idiot de le contrarier. Il aurait mieux fait de lui faire croire qu'il était résigné à l'accompagner. Les flocons dansaient devant ses phares, son esprit s'apaisa et il réfléchit aux différents moyens de se tirer de ce pétrin, puisqu'il était à présent hautement probable que le blond le contraindrait à traverser l'Oklahoma et le Colorado. Trouver le moyen de déjouer son plan et de s'échapper n'était plus seulement une nécessité, mais un véritable défi. Pour ce faire, il lui faudrait être objectif et empêcher toute ombre de frayeur ou de fureur de lui obscurcir l'esprit. Il devait en être capable, se répétait-il. Après tout, il n'était pas un arbre en pot, dorloté, naïf, protégé. Il avait passé les onze premières années de son existence dans les rues de Chicago et il s'était très bien débrouillé ! En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il résolut de considérer cette épreuve comme l'intrigue d'un de ces romans policiers qu'il affectionnait tant. Harry s'était souvent dit que les héroïnes de ces livres se comportaient avec une sublime stupidité et il en avait fait autant en s'opposant à son raviseur. Un héros intelligent ferait exactement le contraire. Il serait retorse et trouverait un moyen de pousser Malfoy à relâcher sa vigilance. Alors ses chances de s'évader – et de le renvoyer dans la prison qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter – s'accroîteraient nettement. Pour réaliser cet objectif, il fallait faire comme si ce cauchemar était une aventure, faire semblant d'épouser le parti de son ravisseur, ce qui exigerait d'Harry une sacrée performance, mais il avait la volonté de tenter le coup.

En dépit de ses doutes quant à ses chances de succès, Harry se sentit soudain envahi d'un calme et d'une détermination qui bannirent toute peur et lui éclaircirent les idées. Il attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, pour que sa capitulation ne lui semble ni trop soudaine ni trop suspecte, puis il inspira profondément et déclara avec une sorte d'ironie désabusée et un petit sourire en coin :

- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis enchanté que vous n'ayez pas l'intention de me faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas me montrer sarcastique. J'avais peur, c'était tout.

- Et vous n'avez plus peur ? s'enquit Draco d'une voix teinté de scepticisme.

- Si, se hâta de le rassurer Harry, mais pas autant. Voilà !

- Puis-je vous demander ce qui a déclenché ce changement soudain ? A quoi pensiez-vous quand vous vous taisiez ?

- A un livre, dit le brun pour ne prendre aucun risque. Un roman policier.

- Un que vous avez lu ? Ou un que vous envisagez d'écrire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, et il comprit que Malfoy venait de lui donner le moyen idéal de le vaincre.

- J'ai toujours voulu écrire un roman policier, improvisa-t-il aussitôt, et je me suis dit que ce serait, eh bien, une documentation de première main.

- Je vois.

Harry lui décrocha un nouveau regard et fut saisi par la chaleur de son sourire.

Le diable charmerait un serpent, songea-t-il, en se rappelant ce même sourire du temps où il illuminait les écrans de cinéma et donnait des vapeurs au public féminin.

- Vous êtes un jeune homme étonnamment courageux, Harry.

Le dit Harry ravala la colère avec laquelle il allait lui demander de l'appeler "Monsieur Potter".

- En fait, je suis le plus grand lâche de la terre, monsieur…

- Je m'appelle Draco, l'interrompit-il et, à l'impassibilité de sa voix, Harry sentit que sa méfiance s'était réveillée.

- Draco, vous avez raison, lui concéda-t-il hâtivement. Appelons nous par nos prénoms puisque, apparemment, nous allons rester ensemble pendant…?

- Un moment, répondit Draco, et Harry fit un effort herculéen pour dissimuler sa frustration devant cette imprécision.

- Un moment, acquiesça-t-il en prenant soin de conserver un ton neutre. Eh bien, ce sera sans doute assez long pour que vous m'aidiez dans mes recherches préliminaires, fit Harry sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander. Par exemple, accepteriez-vous de me donner des détails sur la vie en prison ? Cela m'aiderait pour mon histoire.

- Vraiment ?

Les nuances subtiles et changeantes de sa voix causait une peur bleue au brun. Jamais il n'avait rencontré d'homme ou de femme qui transmette autant de choses à travers d'imperceptibles altérations, jamais de sa vie Harry n'avait entendu une telle voix. Draco possédait un timbre de baryton qui pouvait passer instantannément et inopinément de l'amusement poli à la menace glaciale. Pour répondre à sa question, Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête en s'efforçant de nuancer son septicisme par un regain de conviction.

- Absolument, confirma-t-il.

Harry eut brusquement le sentiment que, si Draco pensait qu'il était de son côté, il baisserait plus facilement la garde.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'on envoyait beaucoup d'innocents en prison. Etiez-vous innocent ?

- Tous les détenus se prétendent innocents.

- Oui, mais vous ? insista Harry en priant le ciel que le blond réponde par l'affirmative pour qu'il puisse faire semblant de le croire.

- Le jury m'a déclaré coupable.

- On a déjà vu des jurys se tromper.

- Douze citoyens honnêtes en ont décidé ainsi, répondit-il d'une voix soudain lourde de ressentiment.

- Je suis certain qu'ils se sont efforcés d'être objectifs.

- Tu parles ! s'écria-t-il avec une telle rage que les mains de Harry se resserrèrent autour du volant sous l'effet d'une nouvelle frayeur. Ils m'ont condamné parce que j'étais riche et célèbre ! J'ai observé leurs visages pendant le procès, et plus l'avocat général délirait sur mon existence de privilégié et sur l'amoralité de Hollywood, plus le jury voulait ma tête ! Tous ces braves gens moralisateurs et emplis de la crainte de Dieu savaient que l'on pouvait "raisonnablement douter" que j'aie commis ce crime et c'est pour cela qu'ils ne m'ont pas condamné à la peine de mort. Ils avaient trop regardé Perry Mason… Ils se figuraient que si je ne l'avais pas commis, je parviendrais à retrouver qui l'avait fait.

Harry avait les paumes moites. Maintenant, plus que jamais, il comprit à quel point il était capital de faire croire à Draco qu'il compatissait.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas coupable, n'est ce pas ? Simplement, vous n'avez pas pu leur montrer qui avait tué votre femme, c'est ça ?

- Et qu'est ce que ça change ? fit-il d'un ton sec.

- Pour moi, ça change quelque chose.

Draco l'observa un instant dans un silence glacial, et sa voix se radoucit à nouveau, brutalement.

- Si cela vous importe vraiment, eh bien non, je ne l'ai pas tuée.

Il mentait, bien entendu. Nécessairement.

- Je vous crois. Et si vous êtes innocent, ajouta Harry en s'efforçant de le rassurer davantage, vous avez tout à fait le droit de vous évader.

Draco lui répondit par un long silence malaisé durant lequel Harry sentit son regard perçant examiner chacun de ses traits.

- La pancarte indique qu'il y a un téléphone plus loin, dit Malfoy d'un ton abrupt. Rangez-vous dès que vous le verrez.

- D'accord.

Le téléphone se trouvait au bord de la route et Harry s'engagea dans l'allée latérale. Il observa le rétroviseur extérieur dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un chauffeur de camion ou un conducteur quelconque à qui il pourrait faire signe de s'arrêter, mais il y avait peu de circulation sur la route enneigée. Harry se tourna vers Draco quand ce dernier retira les clés de contact.

- J'espère, dit le blond d'un ton sardonique, que je doute de votre foi en mon innocence et de votre désir de me voir m'évader. Si je prends les clés, c'est simplement parce que je suis quelqu'un de très prudent.

A son étonnement, Harry réussit à hocher la tête et à déclarer d'un ton convaincant :

- Je ne vous en veux pas.

Avec un petit sourire, Draco sortit de la voiture, mais il garda la main dans sa poche pour lui rappeler la présence menaçante du pistolet et laissa la porte du passager ouverte pour surveiller Harry tout en donnant son coup de fil.

- Cela vous ennuierait-il que je cherche du papier et un stylo dans mon sac à dos pour prendre des notes pendant que vous téléphonez ? lui demanda Harry avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, alors que Draco marchait dans la neige. Jeter quelques émotions sur le papier, des choses que je pourrais utiliser dans mon livre, vous comprenez ?

Avant que le blond ait eu le temps de lui dire non, ce dont il avait apparement l'intention, Harry prit son sac sur la banquette arrière tout en soulignant les raisons pour lesquelles Draco devait le laisser faire.

- Cela m'apaise toujours d'écrire, dit-il, et vous pouvez fouiller mon sac, si vous le souhaiter. Vous verrez que je n'ai pas d'autre trousseau de clefs et pas d'arme.

Pour prouver ses dires, il l'ouvrit tout grand et le lui tendit. Draco lui jeta un regard impatient et inquiet, comme s'il ne croyait absolument pas à son histoire de roman et qu'il laissait Harry dire cela pour s'assurer de sa docilité.

- Allez-y ! dit Malfoy en lui rendant son sac à dos.

Quand Draco se détourna, Harry prit un petit carnet et son stylo. En surveillant le blond du coin de l'œil, Harry le vit décrocher le combiné et mettre des pièces dans l'appareil. Le brun écrivit alors son message sur trois bouts de papier : APPELEZ LA POLICE. J'AI ETE KIDNAPPE !

Il s'aperçut que Draco le regardait et attendit qu'il se soit retourné pour s'entretenir avec son correspondant, puis il déchira les trois premières bandes, qu'il plia en deux et glissa dans la poche extérieur du sac, où il pouvait facilement les atteindre. Il rouvrit son carnet et le contempla en cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de faire passer ces messages à des gens susceptibles de lui venir en aide. Quand une idée plausible lui traversa l'esprit, il s'assura que Draco ne l'observait pas, prit l'une des bandes et la plia dans un billet de dix dollars qu'il avait sortit de son portefeuille.

Le seul fait de savoir qu'il reprenait un peu les rênes de la situation fit que le peu de panique qui lui restait s'évanouit en grande partie. Ce calme tout nouveau, Harry le devait à autre chose qu'au plan qu'il avait en tête. Harry avait le sentiment instinctif et néanmoins inébranlable que Draco Malfoy ne lui avait pas menti sur un point : il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'allait donc pas l'abattre de sang-froid. Si Harry tentait de s'enfuir, il le pourchasserait, le brun en était certain, mais Malfoy ne tirerait pas à moins qu'Harry ne fasse signe à une voiture de s'arrêter. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun véhicule à l'horizon, Harry ne vit pas l'utilité d'ouvrir sa porte et de tenter l'aventure, pas quand Draco pouvait le rattraper si facilement. Le blond serait en permanence sur ses gardes. Ce serait tout ce qu'Harry gagnerait. Mieux valait donner l'impression de coopérer et l'amener par la douceur à se détendre le plus possible. Draco Malfoy sortait peut être de prison, mais Harry n'était pas le trouillard crédule et facile à intimider pour lequel il s'était fait passer jusqu'à présent. Autrefois, il avait vécu d'expédients, se souvint Harry pour se forger une carapace. Alors que Malfoy était l'idole des jeunes, la vedette choyée, lui mentait, volait et se débrouillait dans les rues ! S'il y pensait, il tiendrait bon, il en était sûr et certain. Tant qu'il resterait lucide dans ce duel où chacun cherchait à jouer au plus fin, Harry avait de bonnes chances de l'emporter. Il se mit à noter dans son carnet des commentaires faussement sucrés sur son ravisseur, au cas où Draco lui demanderait de lire ses écrits. Quand il eut terminé, il relut cette prose absurde : " Draco Malfoy a fui la prison où l'avait injustement enfermé un jury partial. C'est un homme qui semble intelligent, gentil, chaleureux… une victime des circonstances. Je le crois."

C'était vraiment le texte littéraire le plus mauvais que l'on ait jamais pondu, songea Harry en grimaçant intérieurement. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il sursauta à peine quand il se rendit compte que Malfoy avait raccroché et qu'il montait dans la voiture.

- Avez-vous réussi à joindre votre correspondant ? demanda-t-il poliment, après avoir refermé le carnet qu'il remit dans son sac.

Draco plissa les yeux devant son sourire et Harry eut le sentiment désagréable qu'il en faisait un peu trop dans la camaraderie.

- Non. Il est toujours là-bas, mais il n'est pas à son bureau. J'essaierai de nouveau d'ici une demi-heure.

Harry assimilait ce détail inutile quand Draco saisit son sac et en sortit son carnet.

- Simple précaution, persifla le blond en l'ouvrant ? Vous comprenez j'en suis certain.

- Je comprends, déclara Harry, tiraillé entre une hilarité nerveuse et le chagrin tandis que son compagnon lisait sa prose d'un air ébahi. Eh bien ? fit le brun en écarquillant des yeux emplis d'une innocence feinte. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Draco referma le carnet et le remit dans le sac à dos.

- Je pense que, si vous croyez vraiment tout cela, vous êtes beaucoup trop naïf pour qu'on vous lâche dans le monde.

- Je suis très naïf, lui assura Harry en mettant le contact avant de reprendre la route principale.

Si Malfoy le croyait stupide et naïf, c'était absolument parfait.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Harry commence à réagir. Le chapitre suivant sera plus long et ne manquera pas d'action. De plus il y aura une surprise qui je pense vous plaira. Je vais tacher de le poster rapidement mais je ne promets rien. En attendant la suite laissez moi une rewiew s'il vous plait. Merci et à bientôt. Bises_


	18. Chapter 18

_Voici bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu la suite de cette histoire. En espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre 18 :_**

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, ils roulèrent en silence, un silence rompu de temps à autre par des propos décousus sur le mauvais temps et la dégradation desconditions de conduite. Toutefois Harry surveillait le bord de la route, guettant un panneau qui lui permettrait de mettre son plan en œuvre. N'importe quel panneau publicitaire pour un quelconque fast-food à la sortie suivante lui conviendrait. Quand enfin il en aperçut un son cœur battit à tout rompre.

- Vous n'avez sans doute pas envie de vous arrêter dans un restaurant, mais je meurs de faim, dit-il d'un ton aimable. D'après ce panneau, il y a un _McDonald's _un peu plus loin. Nous pourrions y acheter de quoi manger.

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et hocha la tête.

- Il faut que je mange quelque chose toutes les deux heures parce que je fais... (Harry hésita un quart de seconde, cherchant le terme adéquat.) De l'hypoglycémie ! Je suis désolé, mais si je ne prends rien, je suis malade, je m'évanouis et...

- Bien, nous allons nous arrêter ici.

Harry faillit pousser un cri de triomphe en s'engageant sur la bretelle au bout de laquelle apparaissaient déjà les arches dorées du _McDonald's. _Le restaurant, qui était agrémenté d'une aire de jeux pour les enfants, se trouvait entre deux parkings en plein air.

- Il était temps, dit-il, parce que je suis pris de vertiges qui m'auraient empêché de conduire plus longtemps.

Sans prêter attention à son expression sceptique, Harry mit le clignotant et s'engagea sur le parking. Malgré la tempête de neige, il y avait quelques véhicules, pas autant qu'il l'eût souhaité, mais il aperçut plusieurs familles attablées. Il suivit les indications de la pancarte et contourna le bâtiment avant de s'arrêter devant le haut-parleur.

- Que désirez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Avant son emprisonnement, Draco ne se serait pas arrêté dans un tel lieu, même s'il avait dû jeûner toute la journée. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il salivait à l'idée de manger un simple hamburger et des frites. C'était la liberté, songea-t-il après avoir répondu à Harry. La liberté rendait l'air plus frais et la nourriture plus alléchante. Elle vous rendait aussi plus nerveux, plus méfiant, car il y avait dans le sourire si lumineux de son captif quelque chose d'extrêmement suspect. Harry semblait si calme, si confiant, avec ses grands yeux verts et son sourire si doux, mais il était passé beaucoup trop vite du captif terrifié à l'otage furibond puis à l'allié compréhensif.

Harry répéta la commande dans le micro, deux cheeseburgers, deux frites, deux Cocas.

- Ça fera cinq dollars et neuf cents, dit une voix dans le haut-parleur. Avancez jusqu'à la première fenêtre, s'il vous plaît.

Tandis que le brun obéissait, il vit Malfoy prendre de l'argent dans sa poche, mais il hocha vigoureusement la tête, prête à saisir son sac à dos.

- C'est moi qui paie, dit-il en s'efforçant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'y tiens.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le blond ressortit la main de sa poche, mais il fronça ses sourcils bien dessinés, l'air déconcerté.

- C'est très chic de votre part.

- Je suis comme ça. Très sympa. C'est ce que tout le monde dit, babilla Harry comme un idiot tout en prenant le billet de dix dollars qui contenait son petit mot.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard troublant, il détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur la jeune caissière qui le regardait avec une impatience lasse. D'après son badge, la fille s'appelait Eloïse

- Ça fait cinq dollars et neuf cents, dit Eloïse

Harry tendit son billet de dix dollars et lui lança un regard suppliant. Sa vie était entre les mains de cette adolescente à queue de cheval. Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry la vit déplier le billet... le petit mot descendit lentement à terre... Eloïse se pencha et le ramassa en faisant éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum... Elle se redressa... Elle regarda Harry...

- C'est à vous? demanda-t-elle, puis elle le tendit devant elle en scrutant l'intérieur de la voiture, sans le lire.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry en poussant la jeune fille à le lire. Peut-être. Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit..., commença-t-il, mais il étouffa un cri quand Draco Malfoy lui saisit le bras en lui enfonçant le canon de son pistolet dans les côtes.

- Ce n'est rien, Eloïse, dit-il doucement en se penchant dans le dos de Harry pour tendre le bras. C'est moi qui ai écrit ça. Pour faire une blague.

La caissière y jeta un coup d'œil, mais il était impossible de dire si elle l'avait vraiment lu avant de tendu la main vers la voiture.

- Voilà, monsieur, dit-elle se penchant devant Harry pour lui rendre le bout de papier.

Harry grinça des dents quand Draco Malfoy lui lança un sourire faussement reconnaissant, qui fit rougir Eloïse de plaisir, tandis qu'elle comptait la monnaie.

- Voilà votre commande ! fit-elle.

Harry, comme mue par un automatisme, attrapa les sacs en papier et les Cocas. Son visage apeuré suppliait la fille d'appeler la police, le directeur, quelqu'un ! Il passa les sacs à Malfoy sans oser soutenir son regard, les mains saisies d'un tel tremblement qu'il faillit laisser tomber les canettes. En s'éloignant du guichet, il s'attendait à des représailles mais pas à l'explosion de rage brute qui s'ensuivit :

- Stupide petit connard, vous voulez absolument vous faire tuer ? Garez-vous dans le parking, là où elle peut nous voir. Elle nous regarde.

Harry lui obéit machinalement, la poitrine soulevée par sa respiration saccadée.

- Mangez ! ordonna Draco en lui lançant son cheeseburger à la figure. Et souriez à chaque bouchée, sinon...

Harry obtempéra de nouveau. Il mâcha sans savourer, en s'appliquant de tout son être à calmer ses nerfs à vifs, pour retrouver la capacité de réfléchir. Dans la voiture, la tension était devenue extrême, tangible. Harry parla simplement pour rompre le silence.

- Puis-je avoir mon Coca ? bredouilla-t-il en tendant la main vers le sac des boissons qui se trouvait par terre, aux pieds de Draco.

Sa main se resserra sur son poignet comme un étau au risque de lui briser les os.

- Vous me faites mal ! cria Harry, pris de panique.

Le blond resserra douloureusement son étreinte avant de le lâcher. Harry s'enfonça dans son siège, pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en déglutissant et en frottant son bras endolori. Jusque-là, Malfoy n'avait jamais même tenté de lui faire mal, et il s'était bercé de l'illusion que le blondl n'était pas un tueur dépravé comme les autres, mais un homme qui, pour se venger d'une femme infidèle, par jalousie, avait commis un acte fou. Pourquoi, se demandait Harry avec désespoir, s'était-il figuré qu'il ne tuerait pas de la même façon un homme qu'il avait enlevé et une adolescente qui pourrait donner l'alarme et le faire capturer ? C'étaient ses souvenirs qui l'avaient trompé, tous ces articles de magazine à sa gloire, toutes cesheures passées dans les cinémas avec ses frères et plus tard, ces soirées où il sortait, où il l'admirait, ou il rêvait d'être comme lui. A onze ans, il ne comprenait pas ce que ses frères et tous leurs amis lui trouvaient de si particulier mais, quelques années plus tard, il le comprit parfaitement. Une beauté sauvage, inaccessible, une séduction, un cynisme, un humour et de la dureté.

Et comme Harry avait obtenu une bourse pour faire un stage d'été en Europe, il s'y trouvait lors de son fameux procès. Il ne savait donc rien de tous les détails sordides, rien de concret qui eût pu contrebalancer ces images charmantes qui lui avaient paru si réelles au cinéma. La honteuse vérité, c'était que, lorsque Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il était innocent, il avait cru cela possible parce que cela expliquait son évasion. Pour une raison incompréhensible, une part de lui-même s'accrochait encore à cette possibilité, sans doute parce que cela l'aidait à maîtriser sa peur, sans atténuer pour autant son désespoir de ne pouvoir lui échapper. Même s'il était innocent du crime pour lequel on l'avait jeté en prison, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne tuerait pas pour qu'on ne l'y renvoie pas. S'il était innocent... Et cela, c'était hautement improbable,

Quand le sac bruissa à ses pieds, tout son corps sursauta, en alerte.

- Voilà ! lança Malfoy d'un ton abrupt en lui tendant un Coca.

Sans le regarder, Harry le saisit. Il avait raté sa première tentative d'évasion. A présent Malfoy savait qu'il était assez désespéré pour recommencer. Le blond attendrait. Surveillerait. Quand Harry essaierait à nouveau, tout devrait être parfait. Il sentait instinctivement qu'il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance. Du moins n'avait-il plus à jouer cette écœurante comédie destinée à lui faire croire qu'il était son allié.

- Allons-y ! s'écria sèchement Malfoy.

Sans un mot, Harry mit le contact et sortit du parking.

Un quart d'heure après, le blond lui ordonna de se garer devant une cabine et donna un autre coup de fil. Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, sauf pour lui demander de se ranger, et Harry le soupçonnait fort de s'être rendu compte que ce silence mettait ses nerfs à bien plus rude épreuve que tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour l'intimider. Cette fois, il ne détacha pas son regard d'Harry. Quand il regagna la voiture, le brun observa son visage impassible. Il ne pouvait plus endurer ce silence. Avec un air hautain, il désigna la cabine téléphonique du menton.

- Mauvaises nouvelles, j'espère ? fit-il.

Draco lui répondit par un grand sourire. Derrière ce joli visage se cachaient un courage obstiné et un esprit acide qui le prenaient sans cesse au dépourvu. Plutôt que de lui annoncer que les nouvelles étaient bonnes, il haussa les épaules. Le silence rongeait le brun, il l'avait remarqué.

- Roulez ! dit-il en inclinant son siège pour étendre ses jambes, tout en contemplant ses doigts gracieux sur le volant.

Dans quelques petites heures, un homme qui ressemblait à Draco comme un frère se rendrait de Détroit au tunnel de Windsor pour passer au Canada. A la frontière, il se ferait abondamment remarquer par sa nervosité de sorte que les douaniers se souviendraient de lui. Alors que Draco courrait encore pendant un jour ou deux, ces douaniers alerteraient les autorités, les informant que leur fugitif était probablement passé à l'étranger. En moins d'une semaine, les recherches se concentreraient sur le Canada, ce qui donnerait à Draco toute liberté pour mettre à exécution la suite de son plan. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à prendre du bon temps en profitant de sa liberté. Cette plaisante perspective lui aurait plutôt fait aimer son prochain, sans l'encombrante présence de son otage. Il était la seule ombre au tableau. Une grande ombre puisqu'il n'était, semblait-il, pas aussi soumis qu'il l'avait cru. Il roulait inutilement lentement en lui jetant des regards furibonds.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? finit-il par dire.

- II faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Plus tard !

- Mais...

A son regard Harry comprit qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Une heure plus tard, ils traversèrent la frontière de l'État du Colorado. Il lui adressa enfin la parole :

- Il y a un arrêt pour les camions un peu plus loin. Prenez la sortie et, si c'est possible, nous nous y arrêterons.

L'endroit se révéla trop passant pour lui convenir et il fallut attendre une demi-heure avant de trouver une station-service qui soit relativement déserte et dont la disposition lui plaise, avec un préposé installé sur le terre-plein central entre les pompes afin qu'il puisse payer son essence sans pénétrer dans le bâtiment et des toilettes à l'extérieur.

- Allons-y, dit-il. Lentement, ajouta-t-il quand Harry se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes.

Il lui saisit le coude, comme pour l'aider à avança dans la neige. Leurs pieds faisaient craquer la couche poudreuse en cadence. Quand ils atteignirent les toilettes, il lui ouvrit la porte sans lui lâcher le bras.

- Vous avez l'intention de m'accompagner ? explosa Harry, aussi furieux qu'ahuri.

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, Draco jeta un retint circulaire dans la petite pièce carrelée, pour repérer les fenêtres, songea Harry, et comme il n'en trouva pas, il desserra son étreinte.

- Faites vite. Et, Harry, pas de bêtises !

- Quel genre ? demanda le brun. Vous voulez que je me pende avec le papier hygiénique ? Fichez le camp bon sang !

Se dégageant brutalement, il y entra d'un pas décidé mais, quand il referma la porte, elle songea brusquement qu'il n'avait qu'à la verrouiller et rester à l'intérieur. Avec un cri de triomphe muet, il tourna le verrou du bout des doigts et claqua la porte en donnant un coup d'épaule. La porte vint s'appliquer dans le chambranle avec un bruit métallique réconfortant, mais le verrou ne se bloqua pas. Il eut alors le sentiment désagréable que Malfoy avait gardé la main sur la poignée de l'autre côté pour l'empêcher de fermer.

Alors Draco tourna la poignée, entraînant la main d'Harry.

- Vous avez une minute et demie avant que j'ouvre cette porte, Harry, déclara-t-il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-résigné, qui indiqua au brun qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Parfait. C'était aussi un sadique, se dit-il tout en sedépêchant. Il finissait de reboutonner son pantalon, quand Draco ouvrit.

- Le temps est écoulé, fit-il.

- J'ai le droit de me laver les mains quand même.

Draco ne répondit rien mais resta près du lavabo tandis que le brun se lavait.

Arrivé au parking, Malfoy ne monta pas dans le 4X4, mais resta en arrière, la main dans la poche, sur le pistolet.

- Prenez de l'essence, ordonna-t-il en longeant l'aile de la voiture sans quitter Harry des yeux. Payez ! dit-il quand le brun eut terminé, sans jamais se tourner vers l'homme de la cabine.

Harry allait refuser de débourser une fois de plus quand il se rendit compte que Malfoy avait deux billets de vingt dollars dans sa main tendue. Devant le demi-sourire qu'il esquissa alors, son ressentiment fut multiplié par dix.

- J'ai l'impression que ça commence à vous amuser ! tonna Harry avec amertume en lui arrachant l'argent des mains..

Draco contempla ses épaules rigides et songea qu'il serait plus sage et plus salutaire de neutraliser un peu de son hostilité, comme il en avait d'abord eu l'intention. S'il parvenait à le mettre d'une humeur agréable, ce serait encore mieux.

- Vous avez absolument raison, dit-il avec un petit rire grave. Je crois que je commence à m'amuser.

- Salaud ! rétorqua Harry.

0000000000000000000

L'aube teintait le ciel gris de rosé quand Harry se demanda si Draco ne s'était pas endormi. Il l'avait contraint à n'emprunter que des routes secondaires, évitant les autoroutes. L'épaisseur de neige rendant la conduite hasardeuse, Harry n'avait fait que du quarante-cinq kilomètres de moyenne sur les longues distances. Trois fois, ils avaient été bloqués des heures à cause d'un accident sur la voie principale et toujours le blond l'avait obligé à poursuivre son chemin. Toute la nuit, les bulletins d'information n'avaient parlé que de son évasion, mais plus ils s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur du Colorado, moins on se préoccupait de sa disparition, sans doute parce qu'on ne s'attendait pas à le voir partir vers le nord, loin des aéroports, des trains et des bus. Le panneau devant lequel ils venaient de passer indiquait une aire de repos et de pique-nique à huit kilomètres, et Harry espérait y trouver, comme dans le précédent, quelques camions arrêtés et des chauffeurs endormis dans leur cabine. La seule idée qui lui était venue durant ce trajet interminable et épuisant obligerait Malfoy à prendre la voiture en le laissant derrière lui. Cela lui parut aussi réalisable qu'autre chose en la circonstance. Il entrerait dans l'aire de repos et, quand il arriverait au niveau des camions garés là, il écraserait le frein et bondirait hors de la voiture en criant à l'aide d'une voix assez forte pour réveiller leurs occupants. Alors, si son rêve devenait réalité, quelques routiers costauds, de préférence des géants armés derevolvers et de coups de poing américains, se réveilleraient d'un bond et jailliraient de leur camion pour voler à son secours. Ils plaqueraient Draco Malfoy au sol,Harry leur donnant un coup de main, puis le désarmeraient avant d'appeler la police sur leur CB.

Cela, c'était le scénario idéal, songeait Harry, mais si un seul chauffeur se réveillait et sortait pour chercher l'origine de ses cris, cela suffirait sans doute à le débarrasser de Draco Malfoy. Car, dès qu'il aurait donné l'alarme et attiré l'attention sur eux, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à s'en aller avec le 4X4.

Harry en était tellement convaincu qu'il en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard inquisiteur au blond pour s'assurer qu'il dormait. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, ses longues jambes tendues devant lui, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, une respiration régulière et détendue.

Il dormait.

Ravi, Harry leva lentement, imperceptiblement, le pied de l'accélérateur, les yeux rivés sur le compteur qui passa de soixante-dix kilomètres à l'heure à soixante cinq, puis doucement à soixante. Pour pénétrer dam l'aire de repos sans un ralentissement brusque qui alerterait son passager, il ne devait pas rouler à plus de quarante-cinq au moment de sortir. Il resta une minute à soixante, leva de nouveau le pied, la jambe tremblotante à force de précaution pour rendre chaque ralentissement indétectable. La vitesse tomba à quarante-cinq, et Harry mit la radio un peu plus fort pour compenser le calme qui s'installait peu à peu dans la voiture.

L'aire de repos était encore à un bon kilomètre, cachée derrière une haie de pins, quand Harry descendit à quarante kilomètres à l'heure et tourna le volant centimètre par centimètre pour amorcer la bifurcation. Après une prière un peu décousue pour trouver là les camions tant espérés, il retint son souffle en contournantles arbres et expira en silence de gratitude et de soulagement. Il y avait trois camions garés devant le petit bâtiment abritant les toilettes et, bien que rien ne bougeât dans le petit matin, Harry crut entendre le ronflement d'un moteur Diesel. Son cœur battit à tout rompre, mais il ne céda pas à la tentation d'agir sur-le-champ. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il devait être près des camions, afin de pouvoir atteindre une portière avant que Malfoy ne le rattrape.

A une vingtaine de mètres du premier camion, il entendit un moteur. C'était une certitude à présent. Son pied se dirigea subrepticement vers le frein, toute son attention tournée vers la cabine. Il poussa un hurlement quand Draco Malfoy se redressa soudainement.

- Où diable..., fit-il, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

En écrasant le frein, il saisit la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup, se jeta de la voiture en marche et atterrit sur le côté dans les sillons tracés dans la neige. Etourdi par la douleur et la peur, il vit passer le pneu arrière du 4X4, qui faillit lui écraser la main, avant que la voiture ne s'arrête en zigzaguant.

- AU SECOURS ! hurla-t-il en se mettant péniblement à genoux.

Quand il voulut se redresser, ses pieds glissèrent.

- AU SECOURS !

Il était debout et courait vers la cabine du camion le plus proche quand Draco Malfoy sortit en trombe du 4X4 qu'il contourna au pas de course, le poursuivit et lui bloqua le passage. Harry s'écarta pour l'éviter.

-JE VOUS EN PRIE ! QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE ! hurlait-il en coupant à travers la neige pour gagner les toilettes et verrouiller la porte.

A sa gauche il vit s'ouvrir une portière. Le conducteur descendit, les sourcils froncés d'avoir été dérangé par un tel vacarme. Tout près de lui il entendit le pas lourd de Malfoy dans la neige.

- AIDEZ-MOI ! cria-t-il en direction du chauffeur avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour constater que Draco Malfoy était en train de faire une boule de neige.

Celle-ci l'atteignit à l'épaule et il se remit à hurler en courant.

- ARRETEZ-LE ! C'est...

Mais ses mots furent étouffés par le cri joyeux de Draco Malfoy :

- TAIS-TOI, Harry ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur lui pour le faire trébucher. TU VAS REVEILLER TOUT LE MONDE !

En essayant de reprendre haleine pour crier, Harry tomba et se retrouva sous le corps de Draco, dans la neige le souffle coupé, ses yeux verts terrifiés à quelques centimètres de son regard furieux, de ses dents serrées en un sourire forcé, destiné à tromper le chauffeur ducamion. Haletant, Harry tourna la tête pour pousser un nouveau hurlement, mais Draco lui lança une poignée de neige sur le visage. Aveuglé, Harry sentit que le blond lui saisissait les poignets et les tirait violemment au-dessus de sa tête :

- Je le tue s'il approche, murmura-t-il avec sauvagerie en resserrant son étreinte. Bon sang, c'est ça que vous voulez ? Faut-il que l'on meure pour vous ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Harry gémit et fit non de la tête, les paupières closes, ne pouvant supporter la vue de son ravisseur ni l'idée qu'il était passé à quelques mètres de la liberté. Et tout cela pour rien, pour finir sur le dos, dans la neige, écrasé sous le poids de son corps, la hanche douloureuse après sa chute. Harry l'entendit inspirer brusquement.

- Il vient par ici, fit Malfoy d'un ton pressant et furibond. Embrassez-moi et ayez l'air d'y croire, sinon c'est unhomme mort !

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, sa bouche se plaqua sur la sienne. Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, les braqua sur le chauffeur de camion, qui avançait prudemment vers eux et fronçait les sourcils en essayant de voir leur visage.

- Prenez-moi dans vos bras, nom de Dieu !

Sa bouche le tenait prisonnier, son arme lui rentrait dans le ventre, mais Harry avait les poignets libres. Il pouvait lutter et le routier, avec sa face joviale sous la casquette noire portant son nom : PETE, verrait certainement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et viendrait à son secours.

Et il se ferait tuer.

Malfoy lui avait ordonné de l'enlacer, « d'avoir l'air d'y croire ». Comme un pantin, Harry souleva ses poignets de plomb et les laissa tomber mollement sur ses épaules, mais il était incapable d'en faire davantage.

00000000000000

Draco sentait ses lèvres raides sous les siennes. Il sentait son corps sous son poids, rigide comme la pierre, et il se dit qu'Harry reprenait des forces pour l'instant qui suivrait, où, avec l'aide de trois camionneurs, il mettrait un terme à sa brève liberté et à sa vie. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit l'homme ralentir le pas, avec une expression de plus en plus méfiante, sceptique.

Dans un dernier effort désespéré pour repousser l'inévitable, Draco posa la bouche contre son oreille et murmura un mot qu'il n'avait pas prononcé depuis des années :

-_S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, _Harry !

Lemonde était soudain devenu fou. Harry entendit la supplication de son ravisseur, comme arrachée à sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne, je le jure, fit-il dans un murmure tourmenté.

Cette supplique, tout le désespoir contenu dans sa voix trouvèrent un écho dans son baiser et accomplirent ce que n'avaient pu faire les menaces et la colère. Harry hésita, vacilla. Il crut à la vérité de ce qu'il y avait dans cette voix.

Etourdi par les messages confus qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Harry sacrifia son avenir immédiat à la sécurité du chauffeur de camion. Animé par la volonté de sauver la vie de cet homme et par une pulsion beaucoup moins sensée et totalement inexplicable, il refoula des larmes futiles, enlaça, hésitant, les épaules de Draco Malfoy et céda à son baiser. A ce moment précis, Draco sentit quaussi étrange que cela paraisse, Harry avait capitulé. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et ses lèvres se firent plus douces. Harry, qui n'avait pas entendu les pas s'arrêter dans la neige, le laissa lui entrouvrir la bouche et, de leur propre volonté, ses doigts se courbèrent autour de son cou, glissant dans les cheveux épais de sa nuque. Harry sentit son souffle rapide quand il lui rendit timidement son baiser. Alors tout changea brusquement. Il l'embrassait vraiment à présent, ses mains se glissèrent sur ses épaules, s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux mouillés pour rapprocher son visage de sa bouche avide.

- Monsieur, vous avez besoin d'aide, oui ou non ! cria-t-on au-dessus de lui avec un accent texan ébahi.

Harry l'entendit, tenta de hocher la tête, mais la bouche qui était férocement plaquée sur la sienne le privait de la parole. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'une comédie dans l'intérêt du chauffeur. Il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait jouer cette comédie. Mais si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle ni hocher la tête ni ouvrir les yeux ?

- Je suppose que non, fît le Texan avec un rire incrédule. Je savais les jeunes libéré mais à ce point…

La tête de Draco se souleva juste assez pour que ses lèvres se détachent de celles de Harry.

- Il faut savoir vivre avec son temps, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix rauque et douce. Et puis, vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez.

Il prononça ces derniers mots contre sa bouche, juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, de glisser une langue hésitante entre ses lèvres, de les presser de s'ouvrir, ses hanches dures contre les siennes. Dans un gémissement muet, abandonné, Harry se laissa donner le baiser le plus ardent, le plus sensuel, qu'il eût jamais connu.

A une cinquantaine de mètres, la porte d'un camion s'ouvrit.

- Hé, Pete, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas dans la neige ? demanda une autre voix d'homme.

- A ton avis, mon vieux, à quoi ça ressemble ? Un couple d'adultes qui jouent comme des gosses, qui s'envoient des boules de neige et qui se pelotent.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont nous offrir une scène digne d'un porno gay s'ils ne mettent pas la pédale douce.

Etait-ce cette deuxième voix, comprit-il que son ravisseur commençait à être physiquement très excité, à moins que ce ne fût le claquement d'une portière suivi d'un bruit de moteur qui démarrait, alors que le semi-remorque quittait l'aire de repos, mais le fait est que Harry revint brutalement à la réalité. Quelle qu'en fût la cause il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa, mais il lui fallut fournir un effort peu naturel pour un geste aussi faible. Paniqué par cette inexplicable léthargie il poussa plus fort.

- Arrêtez ! supplia-t-il doucement. Arrêtez ! Il est parti !

Stupéfait d'entendre des pleurs dans sa voix, Draco leva la tête et contempla sa peau fraîche, sa bouche si tendre, avec une avidité qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser. Il regarda lentement autour de lui et se redressa à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Harry avait décidé de ne pas alerter le routier mais, quelles que soient ses raisons, ce n'était pas avec une tentative de viol qu'il lui manifesterait sa gratitude. En silence il tendit la main à Harry, réprimant un sourire alors que celui qui fondait dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt, à nouveau sur la défensive ignorait son geste et se redressait tout seul.

- Je suis trempé et couvert de neige, se plaignit-il en évitant soigneusement son regard et en se tapotant les cheveux.

Machinalement, Draco se mit à l'épousseter, mais Harry s'écarta d'un bond pour éviter tout contact et frotta ses bras et son jean.

- N'allez pas croire que vous avez le droit de me tripoter après ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne suis en aucun cas de ce bord là, j'ai juste tenté de sauver ma peau et celle du chauffeur rien d'autre ! prévint Harry, mais Draco admirait les conséquences de leur baiser.

Ses yeux immenses, bordés de cils noirs, brillaient, sa peau de porcelaine était toute rosée à la hauteur des pommettes. Troublé et un peu excité comme il l'était alors, Harry était absolument magnifique. Il était aussi courageux et bon, puisque ni les menaces ni la cruauté ne l'avaient fait plier, mais qu'il avait été sensible au désespoir de sa supplique.

- Si je me suis laissé embrasser, c'est uniquement parce que je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez raison. II est inutile que quiconque soit tué simplement parce que j'ai peur. Maintenant, allons-y et oublions cette épreuve.

Draco soupira.

- Si j'en crois votre ton acide, monsieur Potter, nous sommes de nouveau adversaires ?

- Evidemment, répondit-il. Je vous conduirai où vous voulez sans vous jouer de tours, mais qu'une chose soit claire : dès que je vous y aurai amené, je pourrais partir, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mentit Draco.

- Alors allons-nous-en !

Draco le suivit en ôtant la neige des manches de saveste et regarda ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et sa démarche qui tentait de paraître assurée, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture. Si l'on en croyait ses paroles et la rigidité de ses épaules, il était on ne peux plus déterminée à éviter toute autre confrontation charnelle.

Draco, lui, s'était fixé un objectif diamétralement opposé. Il avait goûté ses lèvres et savait qu'Harry, contre toute attente, ne lui était pas insensible. Ses sens affamés désiraient festoyer jusqu'au bout.

Une part de lui-même le mettait en garde contre la folie de toute aventure sexuelle avec son captif. Cela compliquerait les choses et il n'avait certes pas besoin de complications.

Mais une autre part de lui, qui écoutait la clameur de son corps en éveil, lui soufflait, avec force, avec à propos que ce n'était pas si bête. Après tout, un prisonnier comblé en devenait presque un complice. Et c'était une compagnie beaucoup plus charmante.

Draco décida donc de tenter de le séduire, non parce qu'Harry possédait des qualités attachantes qui l'intriguaient et lui plaisaient, ni parce qu'il l'attirait ni parce qu'il éprouvait pour elle une sorte de tendresse naissante.

Non, il allait séduire Harry Potter, se dit-il, parce que c'était pratique. Et, bien entendu, extrêmement agréable.

Avec une gentillesse dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avant leur baiser et que Harry trouva absolument ridicule, et même alarmante étant donné l'évolution de la situation, il l'escorta jusqu'au siège du conducteur, mais il n'eut pas à lui ouvrir la portière. Elle était restée ouverte après sa tentative d'évasion avortée. Il la referma et fit le tour du véhicule. Quand il se glissa à côté d'Harry, il remarqua que le brun serrait les dents et étouffait un cri.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je me suis fait mal à la hanche et à la jambe en sautant de la voiture et quand vous m'avez fait trébucher répondit Harry amèrement, car il s'en voulait et était mortifié d'avoir pris du plaisir à son baiser. Vous êtes inquiet ? Vous avez des remords ?

- Oui, dit Draco calmement.

Harry détacha les yeux de son sourire car il ne voulait pas se laisser prendre au charme de ce mensonge invraisemblable. Draco avait été condamné pour meurtre, et il ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, l'oublier.

- J'ai faim ! annonça le brun.

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il sut qu'elle avait eu tort de la dire quand le regard de Draco s'arrêta sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi.

Harry mit le contact d'un air buté.

Draco lui répondit par un petit rire.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je vous dit à bientôt. Bises_


	19. Chapter 19

_Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire merci pour toutes vos rewiews auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre si vous voulez avoir rapidement ce chapitre. Mais merci à tous et à toutes._

_Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vais tacher de reprendre mon rythme de publicatin bi-hebdomadaire: un chapitre le mardi et un autre le samedi. Le début de ce chapitre laisse un peu de côté Draco et Harry pour se concentrer sur les frères Potter : Ron et Julian. Pour mémoire, le personnage de Julian est tiré de la série Alias et est plus connu sous le nom de Monsieur Sark. Mais la suite du chapitre revient à nos deux fugitifs. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire...._

**

* * *

****Chapitre 19 :**

- Où diable peut-il bien être ?

Ron Potter faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce qu'occupait son frère dans le bureau du shérif de Keaton. Puis il s'arrêta et jeta un regard noir à l'insigne d'argent épinglé sur la chemise grise de l'uniforme de Julian.

- Tu es policier et il a disparu, alors fais quelque chose, bon sang !

- Il n'aura pas officiellement disparu tant qu'il ne se sera pas écoulé vingt-quatre heures, répliqua Julian, mais son regard bleu était troublé. Jusque-là, je ne peux pas agir par les voies officielles, ajouta-t-il, tu le sais bien.

- Et toi, tu sais, le contredit Ron furibond, que cela ne ressemble pas du tout à Harry de changer d'idée aussi brusquement. Tu sais à quel point il est méthodique. Et s'il avait dû prendre d'autres dispositions, il aurait téléphoné à l'un d'entre nous. De plus, il savait que j'avais besoin de ma voiture ce matin.

- Tu as raison.

Julian se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La main sur la crosse du semi automatique 9 millimètres qu'il portait sur le côté, il fixa d'un air absent les voitures garées sur la place, tandis que leurs propriétaires faisaient les magasins du coin ou cherchaient les bonnes affaires dans ce qui était devenu le paradis des amateurs d'antiquités.

- Draco Malfoy s'est évadé hier d'Amarillo, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il redoutait de trahir sa pensée. Comme il avait le statut de prévôt de quartier et qu'en tant que tel il venait de conduire le directeur de la prison en ville, il en a profité pour s'échapper.

- J'ai entendu ça aux informations. Et alors ?

- La dernière fois que l'on a apperçut Malfoy, ou du moins un homme correspondant à son signalement, c'était dans un restaurant près de l'autoroute.

Très lentement, très soigneusement, Ron posa le presse-papiers qu'il roulait entre ses mains et fixa son frère du regard.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- On a repéré Malfoy près d'un véhicule qui ressemble à ton 4X4. La caissière du restaurant croit l'avoir vu monter avec un homme qui s'était arrêté là pour prendre un sandwich et un café.

Julian détacha les yeux de la fenêtre et, avec réticence, les posa sur son frère.

- J'ai eu une conversation avec la caissière, officieusement bien entendu, il y a cinq minutes. La description qu'elle m'a donnée de l'homme qui est parti avec Malfoy est trait pour trait celle de Harry.

- Oh, mon dieu !

L'employée installée devant le bureau, une femme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux frisés comme ceux d'un caniche, terne et une paire de binocle à double foyer rendant ses yeux rond comme des billes, écoutait la conversation des Potter tout en remplissant un mandat d'arrêt et en guettant un adjoint du shérif qui devait arriver dans une voiture pie. Quand elle leva le nez, ce fut pour voir une BMW décapotable rouge vif, qui venait de se ranger en face, près de la voiture de police de Julian. Lorsqu'une belle brune en sortit, les yeux de Sibylle ne furent plus que deux fentes, et elle fit pivoter son fauteuil vers les frères Potter.

- Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, prévint-elle et, quand les deux hommes la regardèrent, elle lança le menton en direction de la fenêtre. Regardez qui est de retour ! Mademoiselle la riche salope en personne !

En dépit de tous ses efforts pour ne rien éprouver et ne rien laisser paraître à la vue de son ex-femme, Julian se crispa.

- On doit s'ennuyer en Europe en cette saison, dit-il en balayant d'un œil insolent les courbes parfaites de son corps et ses longues jambes gracieuses.

La brune entra chez la couturière qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la place.

- J'ai entendu dire, ajouta Sybille, que Olympe et Athénaïs Maxime allaient lui faire sa robe de mariée. La soie, la dentelle et la quincaillerie viennent tout droit de Paris, par avion, mais son Altesse considère qu'il n'y a rien de plus fin que le travail des jumelles.

Comprenant un peu tard que Julian Potter n'avait peut-être pas envie de connaître tout les détails extravagants du mariage de son ex-femme, la fidèle Sybille retourna à la paperasserie qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- Je suis vraiment bête, excusez-moi.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle fait, dit Julian, qui le pensait vraiment.

Cela ne l'intéressait ni ne le surprenait nullement que Sydney Bristow envisage de se remarier, cette fois à une personnalité de Dallas, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, nommé Mickaël Vaughn. Il avait lu quelques articles à son sujet, y compris la mirobolante description des avions particuliers de Vaughn, de sa demeure de vingt-deux pièces et de sa prétendue amitié avec le président, mais rien de tout cela ne suscitait jalousie ou envie chez Julian.

- Il faut en parler à papa et maman, dit-il en enfilant sa veste, puis il ouvrit la porte à Ron, qui le précéda.

- Ils savent qu'Harry n'est pas rentré hier soir et ils se font un sang d'encre. Ils se rappellent peut être un détail que j'ignore.

Il venait de traverser la rue quand la porte de la boutique des sœurs Maxime s'ouvrit brusquement. Sydney en sortit. Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant son ex-mari, mais Julian se contenta de hocher la tête avec cette espèce de courtoisie distante que l'on manifeste à une étrangère qui n'a, de toute façon, pas la moindre importance. Puis il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture de patrouille. Sydney avait apparemment une autre conception, plus correcte, plus policée, du comportement que l'on doit adopter quand on se croise pour la première fois en public après un divorce. Refusant de se laisser traiter ainsi, elle s'avança vers lui et l'interpela, le forçant à s'arrêter :

- Julian ? dit-elle.

Puis elle s'interrompit pour adresser un petit sourire d'une courtoisie irréprochable à Ron, qui avait déjà un pied dans la voiture, et se tourna vers son ex-mari.

- Tu allais vraiment t'en aller sans même me dire bonjour ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- C'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, rétorqua-t-il avec un visage de marbre, bien qu'il est décelé dans sa voix une douceur et une tristesse nouvelles.

Dans un ensemble de lin framboise qui moulait sa taille fine, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant sur ses épaules, elle s'avança vers lui la main tendue.

- Tu as l'air… bien, conclut-elle un peu maladroitement, tandis que Julian ignorait son geste.

Devant ce refus, elle jeta un regard suppliant à Ron.

- Tu as l'air en forme, toi aussi, Ron. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais épousé Hermione Granger ?

Dans la boutique derrière elle, l'œil d'Olympe Maxime apparut dans une fente entre les volets, et dans le salon de coiffure voisin, deux des commères de la ville se tenaient à la fenêtre, des bigoudis sur la tête, les reluquant sans vergogne.

- Tu as donc oublié ce que tu as appris dans le guide des bonnes manières ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Tu es en train de faire une scène.

Sydney jeta un coup d'œil à la vitrine du salon de coiffure, mais elle poursuivit en rougissant de l'humiliation que lui causait son attitude méprisante :

- Harry m'a écrit que tu avais terminé tes études de droit.

Il lui tourna le dos et ouvrit sa portière.

Elle redressa le menton.

- Je vais épouser… Mickaël Vaughn. Mlle Athénaïs et Mlle Olympe me font ma robe.

- Toute affaire est bonne à prendre, même venant de toi, répliqua Julian en montant dans la voiture.

Elle posa la main sur la portière pour l'empêcher de la fermer.

- Tu as changé, dit-elle.

- Pas toi.

- Si.

- Sydney, fit-il d'un ton catégorique, je me fiche que tu aies changé ou non.

Il lui claqua la porte à la figure et s'éloigna en regardant dans le rétroviseur ses épaules qui se raidissaient avec cette dignité hautaine qu'héritent les privilégiés à la naissance. Puis elle se détourna et lança un regard mauvais aux deux commères derrière la vitre du salon de coiffure. S'il ne l'avait pas méprisée autant, Julian aurait admiré son cran, mais il n'éprouvait ni admiration ni jalousie à l'égard de son remariage. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une sorte de vague pitié pour l'homme qui allait épouser une femme qui n'était qu'un ornement, belle, creuse et délicate. Sydney Bristow Potter était gâtée, immature, égoïste et vaine, Julian l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Alors qu'il revivait mentalement leur histoire _(1),_ la voix de Ron interrompit sa rêverie et Julian leva les yeux vers son frère cadet.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de parler de ce Malfoy à papa et à maman. Si Harry est en danger, tachons de le leur cacher le plus longtemps possible.

- Je suis d'accord.

0000000000000

- Nous sommes perdus, j'en suis sûr ! Mais bon sang, où allons-nous ? Que peut-il y avoir là haut à part un campement de bûcherons abandonné ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante de nervosité, tandis qu'il regardait à travers la neige qui tombait à gros flocons sur son pare-brise.

Ils avaient quitté la route principale et s'étaient engagés sur une voie abrupte qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne en une suite interminable de virages en épingles à cheveux. Au moment où Harry se disait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, ils avaient pris un chemin sinueux et si étroit que les branches des gros pins noirs frolaient les ailes de la voiture.

- Je sais que vous êtes fatigué, lui dit son passager. Si j'avais penser que vous n'essayeriez pas de sauter en marche, j'aurais pris le volant et je vous aurais laissé vous reposer.

Depuis le baiser qu'il lui avait donné douze heures plus tôt, Draco le traitait avec une courtoisie chaleureuse qui lui semblait beaucoup plus alarmante que sa fureur passée, d'autant qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le blond avait modifié son plan et ses intentions à son égard. Aux efforts que Draco déployait pour rendre la conversation agréable, Harry ne répondait que par des remarques sèches et cinglantes. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un rustre. Ce dont il rendait Draco entièrement responsable.

Sans tenir compte de ce que son ravisseur venait de dire, Harry haussa les épaules d'un air glacial.

- D'après la carte et les instructions, nous sommes sur le bon chemin, mais nulle part on ne mentionne une route qui monte directement au sommet ! C'est une voiture, pas un avion ni un chasse-neige !

Draco lui tendit un jus de fruits qu'il avait acheté dans la boutique de la station service où il avait pris de l'essence et où il avait une fois de plus accompagné Harry aux toilettes. Comme avant, il l'avait empêché de verrouiller la porte, puis il avait inspecté la pièce pour voir si le brun ni avait pas déposé de note.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait été transporté à la vue des pics enneigés et des pins, mais le simple fait de maintenir la voiture dans la bonne direction requérait toute son attention. Ils devaient approchés de leur destination, puisqu'ils avaient quitté la dernière route décente vingt minutes plus tôt. A présent ils s'enfonçaient dans un blizzard épais, sur une voie à peine plus large que leur voiture, sinueuse et pentue.

- J'espère que celui qui vous a donné cette carte et ces instructions, savait ce qu'il faisait, dit Harry.

- Tiens donc ? le taquina Draco. Je croyais que vous espériez que nous étions perdus.

Harry ne releva pas l'amusement bon enfant qu'il décelait dans la voix de Malfoy.

- J'aimerais bien que vous soyez perdu, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans le même pétrin ! Cela fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je conduis par un temps exécrable, sur des routes pourries, et je suis exténué…

Il s'interrompit net en apercevant un étroit pont de bois. Deux jours plus tôt, le temps était encore chaud pour la saison dans le Colorado et la neige, en fondant, avait fait gonfler les petits ruisseaux comme celui-ci, les transformant en torrents en crue.

- Ce pont ne paraît pas sûr. L'eau est trop haute…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Harry perçut une certaine inquiétude dans la voix de Draco et la frayeur lui fit poser le pied sur la pédale de frein.

- Je ne traverserai pas ce fichu pont.

Draco était allé trop loin pour revenir en arrière. D'ailleurs, il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Et même de reculer sur cette pente zigzagante. La route avait été dégagée récemment, sans doute dans la matinée, comme si Severus Snape avait appris l'évasion de Draco, compris pourquoi il lui avait demandé de téléphoner à un tiers plusieurs semaines auparavant en lui indiquant l'itinéraire pour se rendre à la maison. Ce pont n'avait quand même pas l'air très rassurant. Les eaux enflées de la rivière charriaient de grosses branches d'arbre et la rapidité du flot devait exercer une pression trop forte sur la structure.

- Sortez ! fit Draco au bout d'un moment

- Sortir ? Dans une heure, je serai mort de froid. C'était ça votre plan ? Vous vouliez que je vous conduise jusqu'ici avant de me laisser mourir dans la neige ?

Ses remarques acides n'avaient pas réussi à entamer la bonne humeur de Draco Malfoy, mais son agitation soudaine en vint à bout.

- Sortez de cette voiture ! ordonna Draco d'une voix coupante, la mâchoire serrée. Je vais traverser le pont. S'il tient bon, vous le traverserez et vous monterez de l'autre côté.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Serrant son pull autour de lui il ouvrit la porte, mais son soulagement à l'idée d'être sain et sauf se mua en un sentiment absurde, au regard des circonstances. Quand il vit Draco se mettre au volant, il se sentit coupable d'être descendu, honteux de sa propre lâcheté et inquiet pour la vie de Draco. Celui-ci tendit la main vers l'arrière et passa à Harry sa veste et deux des couvertures de Ron par la portière.

- Si le pont s'écroule, dit Draco, enveloppez-vous bien dedans et trouvez un gué. Au sommet de la colline il y a une maison avec un téléphone et des tonnes de provisions. Vous pourrez appeler à l'aide et patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Il avait dit : "Si le pont s'écroule…", sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans sa voix ni sur son visage, et Harry frissonna quand il comprit que Draco Malfoy risquait ainsi sa vie sans s'en inquiéter le moins du monde, en apparence du moins. Si le pont ne tenait pas, il plongerait avec la voiture dans le torrent glacé. Harry saisit la poignée de la portière pour l'empêcher de la fermer.

- Si ça ne tient pas, fit le brun, je vous lancerai une corde, une branche, ou quelque chose pour que vous puissiez regagner la rive.

Draco referma la porte. Harry serra la veste et les couvertures en frissonnant. Les pneus patinèrent sur la neige puis l'automobile avança lentement. Harry retint son souffle et marmonna des prières incohérentes tout en approchant du pont d'un pas titubant. Alors il baissa les yeux vers les eaux tumultueuses, essaya d'en jauger la profondeur. Des rondins passaient à toute allure en tourbillonnant. Harry ramassa une branche morte d'environ deux mètres cinquante, qu'il plongea dan la rivière. Comme elle ne touchait pas le fond, sa peur se mua en panique.

- Attendez ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré les hurlements du vent. Nous pouvons laisser la voiture ici et marcher tous les deux !

Si Draco l'avait entendu, il n'y prêta guère attention. Le moteur ronfla plus fort, les pneus dérapèrent et la voiture avança en cahotant jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une vitesse suffisante pour traverser le pont enneigé. Soudain Harry entendit gronder les planches de bois.

- N'y allez pas ! hurla-t-il. Le pont ne tiendra pas ! Sortez ! Sortez de cette voiture…

Il était trop tard. Le 4X4 roula doucement sur les planches craquantes, repoussant la neige avec son pare-chocs, tandis que les quatre roues motrices produisaient leur effort.

Les couvertures serrées contre son torse, pris dans les bourrasques de neige, Harry restait planté là, paralysé par son impuissance et contraint d'assister à un spectacle qu'il n'avait pu éviter.

Il retint son souffle tant que la voiture et son conducteur inconscient ne furent pas en sécurité de l'autre côté. Puis il fût submergé par une rage terrible contre celui qui lui avait infligé cette peur panique. Il traversa le pont au pas de charge, ouvrit la porte du passager et monta.

- Nous avons réussi, dit Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard assassin.

- Réussi quoi ?

Draco ne lui répondit qu'une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé le dernier virage avant le sommet de la montagne. Là, au milieu d'une clairière isolée dans une forêt de pins, se trouvait une maison splendide, en cèdre et en pierre du pays, avec des balcons de bois et d'immenses baies vitrées.

- A arriver jusque là, fit le blond.

- Qui a bien pu construire ça ici, Un ermite ?

- Quelqu'un qui avait manifestement besoin d'intimité et de solitude.

- Est-ce que cela appartient à l'un de vos parents ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

- Non.

- Le propriétaire sait-il que vous allez vous servir de sa maison comme d'une planque pendant que la police vous recherche ?

- Vous posez trop de questions, répliqua Draco en arrêtant la voiture devant la maison, puis il sortit. Mais la réponse est non.

Il fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la portière à Harry.

- Allons-y !

- Allons-y ? éclata Harry en collant le dos à son siège. Vous aviez dit que vous me laisseriez partir quand je vous aurais conduit ici.

- J'ai menti.

- Espèce de salaud, moi, je vous ai cru ! cria le brun mais il mentait, lui aussi.

Toute la journée, il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à ce que lui soufflait son bon sens : Malfoy le garderait avec lui pour l'empêcher d'indiquer aux autorités l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Harry, dit Draco, à bout, ne me compliquez pas la tâche plus que nécessaire. Vous serez coincé ici pendant quelques jours, et ce n'est pas un endroit désagréable.

Il retira les clés de contact et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la maison. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry fut trop contrarié et trop malheureux pour bouger, puis il refoula les larmes vaines qui lui piquaient les yeux et sortit de la voiture. Dans les rafales de vent glacées, il emboita le pas à Draco en posant soigneusement le pied dans les traces que le blond avait laissées dans les congères qui entouraient la maison.

Les bras serré autour de son torse, il regarda Draco tourner la poignée. C'était fermé à clef. Le blond insista. La porte était bien bouclée. Il lâcha la poignée et resta planté là, les mains sur les hanches, puis il regarda autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se mit à claquer des dents.

- Et mmmaintenant ? begaya-t-il? Cccomment avvvvez-vous l'intention ddd'entrer ?

Draco lui jeta un regard ironique.

- A votre avis ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la plate-forme de bois qui faisait le tour de la maison. Harry trottait obstinément derrière lui, furieux et grelottant.

- Vous allez briser un carreau, n'est-ce pas ?

Demanda-t-il d'un ton révulsé, puis il leva les yeux qui avançaient à la pointe du toit à dix mètres au dessus du sol. Si vous cassez l'une de celles-là, elle tombera et vous coupera en morceaux, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne soyez pas si optimiste ! s'écria Draco en dirigeant son regard vers les gros tas de neige qui s'étaient accumulés.

Puis il se mit à creuser et déterra un grand pot de fleurs, qu'il saisit et emporta vers la porte du fond.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Devinez !

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache? Fit Harry sèchement. C'est vous le criminel, pas moi.

- Exact, mais j'ai été condamné pour meurtre, pas pour vol avec effraction.

Harry le regarda avec effarement tenter de creuser la terre gelée du pot d'argile, puis le lancer contre le mur pour le briser avant de le jeter dans la neige devant la porte. Sans un mot, il s'accroupit et martela la terre de son poing nu, tandis qu'Harry l'observait, ébahi.

- Vous nous faites une crise de nerfs ? demanda le brun.

- Non, monsieur Potter, répondit Draco avec une immense patience, puis il arracha un morceau de terre qu'il brossa avec le doigt. Je cherche une clef.

- Quand on peut se payer une telle maison et se faire construire une route pour y accéder, on n'est pas assez naïf pour cacher la clef dans un pot de fleurs ! Vous perdez votre temps.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi casse pied et râleur ? demanda Draco en hochant sa tête blonde pour marquer son irritation.

- Casse pied et râleur ! s'écria Harry d'une voie étranglée par l'indignation. Vous m'avez volé ma voiture, pris en otage, menacé, et maintenant vous avez le… culot de critiquer mes manières ?

Sa tirade fut interrompue au moment où il brandit un objet argenté recouvert d'une croûte de terre dans lequel Harry reconnut une clé. Draco l'insérra dans la serrure et d'un geste excessivement ample, il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Harry d'entrer.

- Nous sommes déjà tombés d'accord sur le fait que j'ai violé toute les règles de la politesse avec vous, à présent, je vous propose d'entrer et de jeter un coup d'œil, pendant que je vais chercher vos affaires dans la voiture. Reposez-vous, admirez la vue, faites comme si vous étiez en vacances !

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

- Je ne suis pas en vacances, grogna-t-il. Je suis un otage et ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'oublier !

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui jeta un regard d'une infinie patience, comme si Harry se montrait particulièrement difficile. Le brun détourna aussitôt les yeux et entra dans la maison. L'endroit était à la fois rustique et étonnamment luxueux, s'agençait autour d'une pièce centrale en forme d'hexagone, avec trois portes donnant sur d'immenses chambres. Sous un plafond aux poutres apparentes, soutenues par de gigantesques solives de cèdre grossièrement taillées, un escalier en colimaçon menait à une mezzanine tapissée de belles bibliothèques. Quatre des six murs étaient entièrement en verre, offrant sur les montagnes alentour une vue qui devait être magnifique par temps clair. Le cinquième mur, en pierre du pays, était occupé par une énorme cheminée. En face de la cheminée, on avait placé un long canapé en forme de L, recouvert d'un cuir fauve clair : deux fauteuils bien rembourrés ainsi qu'un rocking chair garnis de coussins à rayures vert net argent tronaient devant les fenêtres. Un épais tapis du même ton que les coussins recouvrait en partie le parquet ciré devant l'âtre et un bureau s'encastrait dans l'angle formé par les deux arrois de verre. En d'autres circonstances, Harry eût été ébloui et intrigué par cet endroit, le plus original et le plus beau qu'il eût jamais vu, mais il était trop bouleversé et avait trop faim pour y prêter plus qu'une attention distraite.

Il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, séparé de la salle de séjour par un bar et six grands tabourets de cuir. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller devant les placards de chêne et le réfrigérateur américain mais l'épuisement était en passe de l'emporter chez le brun sur la faim. Tel un voleur, Harry ouvrit un placard qui contenait des assiettes et des verres, puis un autre où il trouva par chance un vaste assortiment de boîtes de conserve. Ayant décidé de se faire un sandwich et de se coucher, il tendait une main timide vers une boite de thon au naturel, quand Draco ouvrit la porte du fond.

- Oserais-je espérer que vous avez des talents de « femme d'interieur » ? hasarda le blond en secouant la neige de ses bottes.

- Vous voulez savoir si je sais cuisiner ?

- Oui.

- Pas pour vous.

Harry reposa la boîte de thon et referma la porte au moment même où son estomac protesta avec virulence.

- Dieu que vous êtes entêté !

En se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer, Draco se dirigea vers le thermostat accroché u mur et augmenta le chauffage, puis il ouvrit la porte du congélateur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut des dizaines de steaks épais et de côtelettes de porc, d'énormes rôtis, quelques paquets bien emballés, des boîtes et des boîtes de légumes, crus et cuits. Il y avait là un approvisionnement digne d'un fin gourmet. Quand Draco prit un steak d'une épaisseur de quatre centimètres, Harry en eut l'eau à la bouche, mais la fatigue fut plus forte. Soulagé d'avoir délaissé la voiture pour une maison bien chaude et d'être arrivé à bon port après ce trajet aussi interminable qu'éprouvant, il se sentit soudain tout mou. Il avait beaucoup plus envie d'une douche et d'une longue sieste que d'un repas.

- Il faut que je dorme, dit-il, alors qu'il n'avait plus la force de manifester ni décontraction ni autorité. S'il vous plaît, où est-ce ?

Devant son teint blafard et ses yeux lourds, Draco n'éprouva même pas le besoin de discuter.

- La chambre est par là, dit-il, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un couloir qui partait de la salle de séjour.

Quand Draco alluma la lumière, Harry se trouva dans une chambre immense avec une cheminée et une salle de bain adjacente, tout en marbre noir, dont les murs étaient couverts de miroirs. Le brun repéra le téléphone sur la table de chevet du grand lit, en même temps que le blond.

- Il y a une salle de bain, lui dit inutilement Draco, puis il débrancha le téléphone d'un coup sec et le cala sous son bras.

- Mais pas de téléphone, je vois, dit Harry avec une résignation amère en retournant dans la salle de séjour pour y prendre sa valise.

Dès qu'Harry eut le dos tourné, Draco vérifia les portes de la chambre et de la salle de bains, puis il saisit le bras d'Harry alors que ce dernier se penchait pour soulever sa valise.

- Ecoutez, fit Draco, autant établir les règles tout de suite. La situation se présente ainsi : il n'y a aucune autre maison sur cette montagne. J'ai les clés de la voiture, et vous ne pouvez donc vous enfuir qu'à pied. Vous serez mort de froid avant d'avoir rejoint la route principale. Ces deux portes sont munies de verrous ridicules que l'on peut ouvrir à l'aide d'une épingle à cheveux. Je ne vous conseille donc pas d'essayer de vous bariquader ici, ce serait perdre votre temps et vous enfermer bien inutilement. Jusque là, vous me suivez ?

Harry tenta en vain de dégager son bras.

- Je ne suis pas le dernier des crétins.

- Bien. Alors vous avez sans doute compris que vous pouvez aller partout dans la maison… ?

- Aller partout dans la maison ? Comme un caniche bien dressé ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Draco en esquissant un sourire et en laissant traîner un regard admiratif sur ses cheveux bruns en bataille et tout ébouriffés et sur sa silhouette plutôt fine. Plutôt comme un cairn terrier espiègle, rectifia-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le remettre à sa place, mais il ne put s'empêcher de bailler.

_A suivre…_

_(1) L'histoire de Julian et Sydney fait partie d'un Interlude que je posterais demain ou mercredi. Ce n'est pas obligatoire de lire cet interlude mais cela vous aidera à comprendre un peu mieux ces deux personnages et leurs réactions futures._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vos aura plu. En tout cas faîtes le moi savoir s'il vous plaît. Gros bisous et à demain ou mercredi pour l'interlude. Le prochain chapitre lui arrivera samedi soir. A bientôt._

* * *


	20. Interlude

_Comme je vous l'ai promis hier, voici un petit interlude narrant l'histoire de Sydney et Julian.  
Si j'ai choisis d'en faire un interlude plutôt que de l'inclure dans le chapitre précédent, c'est que j'ai conscience que certaines d'entre vous préfèrent se concentrer sur l'histoire de Draco et Harry. Mais connaitre le passé des différents protagonistes de "Kidnapping" est assez important pour l'histoire. D'où cet interlude. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Sydney Bristow était gâtée, immature, égoïste et vaine. Julian l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Le père de Sydney possédait des puits de pétrole, un ranch et du bétail, mais il préférait passer le plus clair de son temps à Keaton, où il était né et où il jouissait d'un statut incontesté. Bien que Sydney y eut grandi, on l'avait envoyée, dès l'âge de douze ans, dans des pensionnats chic. Quand Julian et Sydney avait vraiment fait connaissance, elle avait dix-neuf ans et revenait d'une somptueuse université de l'Est pour passer l'été. Ses parents, qui étaient partis deux mois en Europe, avaient exigé qu'elle reste à Keaton comme punition pour son absentéisme en fac. Par l'une de ces crises puériles auxquelles Julian serait plus tard accoutumé, elle s'était vengée en invitant une vingtaine de camarades d'université à passer un mois et à faire la fête dans la maison familiale. Ce fut durant l'une de ces soirées que l'on tira des coups de feu et que quelqu'un appela la police.

Julian était donc venu accompagné d'un autre shérif local pour rétablir l'ordre, et c'était Sydney en personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, le corps à peine vêtu d'un bikini string qui laissait à découvert chaque centimètre de son jeune corps bronzé aux formes ravissantes.

- C'est moi qui vous ai appelé, avait-elle dit précipitamment en désignant, au fond de la maison, des portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur une piscine et des terrasses dominant la ville. Mes amis sont dehors, mais notre petite fête est en train de dégénérer. Ils ne veulent pas ranger les armes de mon père. J'ai peur qu'il y ait des blessés !

Julian l'avait suivie à l'intérieur, sur les tapis persans, entre les magnifiques meubles français anciens, tout en s'efforçant de détacher son regard lubrique de son derrière arrondi. A l'extérieur, les deux policiers avaient trouvé une vingtaine de jeunes gens, certains nus, tous ivres ou abrutis par la marijuana, batifolant dans la piscine et jouant au ball-trap sur la terrasse la plus reculée. Il fut donc aisé de calmer les esprits. Quand l'un des baigneurs hurla : " Mon Dieu, les flics sont là !", les festivités s'interrompirent brutalement. Les nageurs émergèrent de l'eau et les tireurs posèrent leurs fusils, à une exception près, un garçon de vingt-trois ans, complètement camé, qui voulut jouer les Rambo contre Julian. Quand il tourna son fusil vers lui, Sydney cria et l'autre policier dégaina son révolver de service.

- Je ne veux pas d'ennuis ici, dit Julian au jeune homme. Mon camarade et moi, nous sommes venus pour nous amuser, improvisa-t-il aussitôt. C'est Sydney qui nous a invités.

Puis il lança un sourire charmeur à celle-ci.

- Dis le lui donc, Syd.

Le diminutif dont il avait eu l'idée sur le moment sauva peut-être une vie, car il étonna suffisamment le garçon pour qu'il baisse son arme, à moins qu'il ne l'ait convaincu que Julian était effectivement un ami de la famille. Sydney, à qui l'on n'avait jamais donné le moindre surnom, très coopérative, s'était précipitée vers Julian, avait plaqué son corps contre son flanc et lui avait enlacé le dos.

- Bien sûr, Duncan ! s'était-elle écriée, ne se trahissant que par un léger tremblement dans la voix, les yeux rivés sur le fusil chargé qu'il tenait encore.

Pour jouer le jeu, Julian l'avait enlacée à son tour, la main sur la taille de guêpe, en se penchant pour lui dire deux mots à l'oreille. Que ce fût par accident ou à dessein, Sydney ne comprit pas la consigne. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Sous l'effet de la surprise les lèvres de Julian s'ouvrirent et il resserra machinalement son étreinte. Elle lui tomba littéralement dans les bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Tout aussi machinalement il réagit à cette ardeur inattendue, et son corps se durcit de désir. Sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres avides et il lui rendit son baiser sous les vivats d'une bande de gosses de riches ivres d'alcool et de drogue, tandis qu'un dénommé Duncan pointait une arme sur lui.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, il fait partie de la bande, cria ce dernier. Retournons au ball-trap.

Julian lâcha Sydney et se rapprocha du jeune homme à pas lents, détendu, comme en flânant, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? demanda Duncan.

- Sergent Potter ! fit sèchement Julian qui, d'un coup, lui fit lâcher son fusil et le fit tournoyer sur lui-même en l'envoyant contre la clôture avant de lui passer les menottes. Et vous ?

- Duncan Kane III, lui répondit l'autre d'un ton offusqué. Je suis le fils du sénateur Kane. Je vous propose un marché, Potter. Si vous me retirez ces menottes et que vous fichez le camp, je ne dirai rien à mon père de la manière dont vous nous avez traités ce soir. Nous oublierons ce petit malentendu.

- Pas du tout, c'est moi qui vais vous proposer un marché, le contredit Julian, qui le fit à nouveau pivoter vers la maison. Vous me dites où vous planquez la drogue, et je vous autorise à passer une gentille petite soirée dans notre prison, sans vous coller les dizaines de chefs d'inculpation que j'ai en tête et qui, tous, plongeraient votre sénateur de père dans un certain embarras.

- Duncan, supplia l'une des filles, alors que ce dernier regimbait, c'est une proposition honnête. Fais ce qu'il te dit.

- C'est valable pour vous tous, fit Julian, quelque peu radouci par leur réaction. Rentrez dans la maison, rassemblez toute l'herbe et autres substances que vous avez ici et apportez-les dans la salle de séjour.

Puis il se tourna vers Sydney, qui l'observait avec un étrange petit sourire, pensive.

- Vous aussi, mademoiselle Bristow.

- Alors son sourire s'illumina.

- Je préférais Syd, dit-elle d'une voix presque timide.

Elle était si exquise ainsi, les cheveux éclairé par le clair de lune, avec son bikini fripon et son sourire de madone que Julian dut se rappeler qu'elle était trop jeune pour lui, trop riche et trop gâtée. Il lui fut encore plus difficile de ne pas l'oublier dans les jours qui suivirent, car Sydney Bristow avait hérité la détermination de ses ancêtres, lesquels avaient parcouru la moitié d'in continent pour jeter leur dévolu sur les champs pétroliers du Texas. Où que Julian allât, si froidement qu'il la traitât, elle se trouvait sans cesse sur son chemin. Elle le suivait pas à pas quand il quittait son travail pour rentrer chez lui le soir, lui posait des questions sur son métier de policier, l'invitait à dîner, se rendait dans le bureau du shérif pour lui demander conseil avant d'acheter une nouvelle voiture. Quand il allait déjeuner, elle s'installait en face de lui, faisant mine de se trouver là par hasard. Au bout de trois semaines de manège, elle fit une dernière tentative désespérée. Un soir, à dix heures, après s'être assurée qu'un certain Julian était de garde, elle téléphona pour signaler un faux cambriolage.

Quand il arriva pour examiner la maison, elle l'attendait sur le seuil, dans un peignoir de soie noire moulant, un plateau de canapés dans une main et le verre qu'elle lui avait préparé dans l'autre. Quand il comprit que cette histoire de cambriolage n'était rien d'autre qu'un stratagème enfantin pour le faire venir, cela ne fit qu'accroitre son agacement. Comme il ne pouvait se permettre de profiter de ce qu'elle lui offrait, même s'il en avait très envie, il se mit en colère.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi, Sydney ?

- Je veux que vous veniez et que vous dégustiez le petit dîner que je vous ai préparé.

Elle fit un pas de côté et lui désigna la table de la salle à manger, où le cristal et l'argenterie scintillaient à la lumière des chandelles.

A son grand effarement, Julian envisagea de rester. Il avait envie de prendre place à cette table, de contempler son visage à la lueur des bougies tout en savourant le vin de la carafe d'argent. Il avait envie de manger lentement, de gouter chaque bouchée tout en sachant qu'elle serait le dessert. Il la désirait tellement qu'il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas l'attirer dans ses bras. Mais il lui parla le plus durement possible en s'attaquant instinctivement au point le plus sensible, sa jeunesse.

- Cessez de vous conduire comme une sale gosse trop gâtée ! dit-il sans prêter attention au déchirement qu'il éprouva quand elle recula, comme s'il l'avait giflée. Je ne sais ni ce que vous voulez de moi ni où vous voulez en venir, mais vous gaspillez votre temps et le mien.

Elle paraissait troublée, mais elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et il admira son courage devant un refus aussi implacable.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous le soir où vous êtes venu interrompre notre soirée, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Ne dites pas de conneries ! On ne tombe pas amoureuse en cinq minutes.

Sa grossièreté lui fit esquisser un vague sourire, mais elle insista :

- Quand vous m'avez embrassée, ce soir là, je ne vous étais pas indifférente non plus… Il y avait quelque chose de fort et de tout particulier et…

- Je n'ai ressenti qu'un désir tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, fit Julian d'un ton sec. Alors oubliez vos fantasmes puérils et cessez de me harceler ! Faut-il que je vous mette les points sur les i ?

Elle abandonna la partie d'un bref signe de tête.

- Non, murmura-t-elle tremblante, vous avez été très clair.

Julian leva brusquement le menton pour acquiescer et se tourna à demi, mais elle le retint.

- Si vous voulez vraiment que je vous oublie, que je nous oublie, alors adieu.

- Adieu, fit-il laconiquement.

- Embrassez-moi et je vous croirai. Je vous mets le marché en main.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! explosa-t-il, mais il accepta son "marché".

Il serait plus juste de dire qu'il céda à son propre désir. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa avec une rudesse délibérée, écrasant ses tendres lèvres sous les siennes, puis il la repoussa. Mais au fond de lui, il regrettait amèrement son geste.

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres meurtries, les yeux accusateurs et emplis de tristesse.

- Menteur, dit-elle.

Et elle ferma la porte.

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Julian se surprit à la guetter partout, qu'il soit en congé, de garde, ou qu'il s'occupe de la paperasse au bureau et, quand il ne l'apercevait pas elle ou sa corvette blanche, il fut… déçu. Vide. Il se dit qu'elle avait dû quitter Keaton, qu'elle s'en était allée là où les jeunes filles riches s'en vont quand elles s'ennuient l'été. Ce n'est qu'une semaine après, quand on repéra un cambrioleur à trois kilomètres de chez elle qu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle l'obsédait. En se disant que c'était par devoir qu'il grimpait la route sinueuse qui menait au sommet de la colline et qu'aucun cambrioleur saint d'esprit ne prendrait à pied, Julian se rendit chez elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. On apercevait une fenêtre allumée à l'arrière de la maison. Il sortit de la voiture… lentement, à contrecœur, comme si ses jambes avaient compris ce que sa tête refusait d'admettre… que sa présence ici pourrait avoir des conséquences durables et sans doute désastreuses.

Il leva la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette, puis la laissa retomber. C'était de la folie, songea-t-il, puis il tourna les talons. Mais il fit de nouveau volte-face quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'elle apparut. Même en débardeur rose, tout simple, et en short blanc, Sydney Bristow était si belle qu'elle lui fit perdre la tête. Elle était différente ce soir là, encore que… Elle était plus posée, avec dans la voix plus de franchise que de séduction.

- Que désirez-vous, sergent Potter ?

Devant ce calme, cette maturité, Julian se sentit tout bête.

- Il y a eu un cambriolage, déclara-t-il dissimulant la vraie raison de sa visite, tout près d'ici. Je suis passé voir…

Elle allait lui fermer la porte au nez quand, à son grand effarement, il s'entendit crier son nom. Cela avait jaillit, sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

- Sydney ! Ne faites pas ça !

La porte s'ouvrit et elle attendit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la tête inclinée.

- Que voulez-vous ? répéta-t-elle, le regard inquisiteur.

- Seigneur ! Je n'en sais rien…

- Mais si ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin, à mon avis, le fils du révérend Potter en personne ne devrait ni mentir sur ses sentiments, ni employer des mots comme "conneries", ni invoquer le nom de Dieu en vain.

- C'est donc ça qui vous intéresse ? rétorqua Julian complètement décontenancé.

Comme un noyé, il s'accrochait à la dernière bouée qui pouvait le sauver de la suite inexorable des événements.

- Coucher avec le fils d'un pasteur, ce serait vraiment le pied ? Ça vous intéresse de voir comment nous faisons l'amour ?

- Qui parle de sexe, sergent ?

- Ah, j'ai pigé ! s'exclama-t-il avec dédain, en saisissant cette nouvelle perche. Vous fantasmez sur les flics n'est-ce pas ? Vous me prenez pour Bruce Willis et vous vous dites qu'en faisant l'amour avec…

- C'est encore vous qui parlez de sexe. Vous ne pensez donc qu'à ça ?

Perplexe et furieux contre lui-même, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Si ce n'est pas ça que vous avez en tête, alors qu'est-ce que c'est, bon sang ?

Elle s'avança sous le porche, plus énergique et plus mondaine que jamais, mais il lui saisit les bras et l'attira avidement contre lui.

- C'est le mariage que j'avais en tête, dit-elle doucement. Et ne jurez pas !

- Le mariage ! explosa Julian.

- Vous avez l'air choqué, mon chéri.

- Vous êtes folle.

- De vous, reconnu-t-elle.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle glissa les mains le long de son torse, autour de son cou, et le corps de Julian pris feu comme allumé par une torche.

- Je vous donne une chance de réparer le mal que vous m'avez fait la dernière fois que vous m'avez embrassée. Ça ne m'a pas plu du tout.

Désemparé, Julian courba la tête, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand elle gémit, il perdit toute maîtrise de lui-même. Il prit sa bouche, la caressa, plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes, l'embrassant d'abord avec douceur, puis avec plus d'ardeur. C'était une sensation divine, elle était divine. Ses seins se gonflèrent pour emplir ses mains. Son corps était si parfaitement fait pour celui de Julian que l'on eût pu croire qu'ils avaient été sculptés l'un pour l'autre. Quelques temps après, il parvint enfin à relever la tête mais ne pu détacher les mains de sa taille.

- Nous sommes fous, dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

- L'un de l'autre, acquiesça-t-elle. Je trouve que septembre est un joli mois pour se marier, pas toi ?

- Non.

Elle jeta la tête en arrière et le regarda.

- Je préfère août, s'entendit-il dire.

- Nous pourrions nous marier le jour de mes vingt ans mais il fait chaud en août.

- Pas aussi chaud qu'en ce moment, fit-il sur un ton suggestif.

Elle arbora un air sévère.

- Je suis extrêmement choquée d'entendre des propos pareils dans la bouche d'un fils de pasteur, le gronda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis un homme comme les autres, Sydney, lui dit-il, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle le croie.

Pas vraiment. Il voulait qu'elle croie à toutes ces choses extraordinaires qu'elle éveillait en lui, à sa douceur, à sa force, à sa sagesse. Il préférait néanmoins se donner le temps de la découvrir.

- Septembre, ça me va très bien.

- Pas à moi, rétorqua-t-elle en le dévisageant malicieusement. Ton père est pasteur, cela signifie certainement que tu voudras attendre que nous soyons mariés.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait innocent et confus.

- L'amour.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis pasteur, c'est mon père.

- Alors fais-moi vite l'amour.

- Pas si vite !

Soudain Julian se retrouvait dans une situation étrange. On lui demandait de prendre une décision, alors qu'une heure plus tôt, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se marier.

- Je ne veux pas un sou de ton père. Si nous nous marions, tu seras femme de flic, jusqu'à ce que j'aie ma licence de droit.

- D'accord.

- Tes parents ne vont pas du tout apprécier ce mariage.

- Papa s'adaptera.

Julian allait vite se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Sydney avait le chic pour embobiner les gens. Tout le monde, y compris ses parents, cédait presque machinalement à ses petits caprices. Tout le monde, sauf Julian. Au bout de six mois de mariage, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait de vivre dans une maison où le ménage n'était jamais fait et de se nourrir de boites de conserve. Et, surtout, il ne s'habituait ni à ses bouderies ni à ses exigences excentriques.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement souhaité être une épouse pour Julian, et elle souhaitait encore moins être une mère. Elle avait été furieuse de se retrouver enceinte au bout de deux ans de mariage et ravie de faire une fausse couche. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Julian lui accorda alors le divorce dont elle le menaçait chaque fois qu'il refusait de céder à ses fantaisies.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui.

* * *

_En espérant que cela vous ai plu, je vous dit à samedi pour le chapitre 20 ! Bises_


	21. Chapter 21

_Je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard pris par cette histoire mais je vous rassure, je ne l'abandonne pas. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre 20 :_**

L'odeur alléchante d'un steak grésillant sur un grill tira Harry de son profond sommeil. Vaguement conscient que l'immense lit sur lequel il dormait était trop grand pour être le sien, il roula sur le dos, totalement désorienté. En clignant des yeux dans l'obscurité de cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il chercha la pâle lumière qui filtrait à travers la fente des rideaux. Le clair de lune. Pendant quelques instants merveilleux, il s'imagina dans un hôtel de luxe quelque part, en vacances.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule digitale sur la table de chevet. Où qu'il se trouvât, il était huit heures vingt du soir, heure locale. Et il faisait frais, une fraîcheur qui lui rappela qu'il n'était ni en Californie ni en Floride. Puis il songea soudain que, dans les chambres d'hôtel, il n'y avait pas d'odeurs de cuisine. Il était donc dans une maison, pas dans un hôtel, et il entendait marcher dans la pièce d'à côté.

Un pas lourd, masculin…

La réalité lui revint alors avec la force d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Mu par une poussée d'adrénaline, il s'assit dans son lit, rejeta les couvertures et se leva. Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, un projet d'évasion s'étant mis en branle dans son esprit avant que la logique ne le rattrape. Ses jambes nues avaient la chair de poule et il baissa les yeux en tremblant vers sa tenue… un ample tee-shirt et un boxer gris qu'il avait pris dans le tiroir d'une commode après sa douche. Alors il se souvint de l'avertissement de son ravisseur : _J'ai les clés de la voiture et il n'y a aucune autre maison sur cette montagne… Vous allez mourir de froid si vous tentez de vous enfuir à pied… On peut facilement ouvrir les verrous… Vous pouvez aller partout dans la maison…_

"Détends-toi", se dit Harry, mais il était reposé, alerte, et mille projets d'évasion se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourtant aucun ne lui sembla le moins du monde réalisable. De plus il avait une faim de loup. Manger d'abord, songea-t-il, puis il chercherait un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Il sortit le jean qu'il avait apporté à Amarillo de sa valise. Il enfila son pantalon et contempla les gros pulls d'homme soigneusement pliés sur les étagères, impatient de trouver quelque chose de propre. Il choisit un pull marin couleur crème et le plaqua contre lui. Il était bien trop grand pour lui. Il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il se moquait de son apparence. L'important était qu'il lui tienne chaud. Il l'enfila. Il s'était lavé les cheveux et les avaient séchés avant de se mettre au lit mais ils étaient comme toujours en bataille. Il lui fallait donc tenter de les discipliner quelque peu. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et pris son pot de gel dans sa trousse de toilette. Il s'en enduisit les mains et les passa dans ses cheveux afin de leur donner un aspect un peu plus structuré. Il fut content de reproduire ce geste familier. Puis il se regarda machinalement dans le miroir pour voir si quelque chose clochait mais il secoua la tête. Que lui importait son apparence, il n'allait pas se faire beau pour un homme, encore moins un fugitif. C'était non seulement fou et inutile, mais aussi une grave erreur, surtout après ce baiser dans la neige, à l'aube.

Ce baiser…

Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des semaines, et non des heures, que Malfoy l'avait embrassé, et maintenant qu'il était frais et dispo, Harry était raisonnablement convaincu que Draco ne s'intéressait pas à lui et lui-même encore moins. C'était juste une question de sécurité. Il n'y avait aucune attirance sexuelle.

Absolument aucune.

Non, mon dieu, pas d'attirance sexuelle.

Harry était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. Il était sortit avec Cho Chang et lui avait "presque" demandé de l'épouser.

Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, il était même le premier à défendre les droits des homosexuels.

Il sourit en se rappelant l'arrivée de Lindsey et Mélanie dans leur petite ville. Tous le monde avait vu leur arrivée avec un drôle d'air. Il était vrai qu'un couple de femmes avec deux enfants n'était pas chose courante dans la petite ville.

Mélanie était avocate et elle avait repris le cabinet du vieux Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus, qui souhaitait prendre sa retraite. Julian avait été un des premiers à aller la voir et elle l'avait grandement aidé pour ses études.

Quant à sa compagne, Lindsey, elle était pour le moment en congé parentale, mais comptait prochainement reprendre son travail et ouvrir une galerie d'art.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, elles auraient eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer sans l'aide de la famille Potter et en particulier du pasteur. Pour lui, l'amour n'avait pas de sexe, et il était parfaitement conscient qu'entre Mélanie et Lindsey cela ne pouvait être que de l'amour. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait su par Harry, que les jeunes femmes regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir se marier, il leur avait proposé de bénir cette union. Jamais Harry n'avait été plus fier de son père adoptif que ce jour là. La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans le petit jardin des deux jeunes femmes et lors de la fameuse phrase rituel : "Si quelqu'un a un motif quelconque de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais", personne n'avait protesté et depuis Lindsey et Mélanie faisaient partis intégrante de la communauté.

Donc Harry n'avait vraiment aucun problème avec l'homosexualité mais il était lui-même résolument hétéro. Oui… Sans aucun doute… Alors pourquoi attachait-il tellement d'importance à son apparence aujourd'hui alors que jusqu'à là, il avait toujours été beaucoup trop occupé pour se soucier de son aspect. Chaque fois qu'il avait pris le temps de s'examiner, il s'était trouvé un drôle de visage, certains traits trop accusés, comme les yeux et les pommettes, mais aussi cette absurde fossette au menton qui était apparue à l'âge de treize ans. Cependant, il n'était pas mécontent de son physique. En jean et en pull trop grand, l'air à peine réveillé, il ne séduirait personne, et certainement pas un homme qui avaient couché avec des hommes et des femmes (car Draco du temps de sa gloire ne cachait rien de ses préférences) célèbres, superbes et fabuleux. Décidément, Malfoy ne s'intéresserait pas à lui pour cela, se dit Harry avec une assurance totale.

En inspirant longuement, régulièrement, il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et la tourna en s'apprêtant à contrecœur à affronter son ravisseur… et peut-être un repas délicieux. La porte de la chambre n'était pas verrouillée. Harry se souvenait pourtant distinctement de l'avoir bouclée avant de se coucher.

Il pénétra sans faire de bruit dans la pièce principale. Durant un quart de seconde, la beauté et le charme de la scène qu'il avait devant lui, le désorientèrent. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, les lampes fixées aux poutres diffusaient une lumière tamisée, il y avait un chandelier sur la table basse, dont la flamme faisait scintiller les verres de cristal disposés à côté des sets de table en tissu. Etaient-ce ces verres de vin, ou bien les chandelles qui donnèrent à Harry l'impression que Malfoy cherchait à lui jouer le grand jeu ? A moins que ce ne soient les lumières tamisées ou la musique douce de la chaîne stéréo ? Harry se dirigea vers Draco Malfoy, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et qui, le dos tourné, prenait quelque chose sur le grill.

- Nous avons des invités ? fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait vif, sec.

Draco se retourna. Un sourire nonchalant, inexplicable, illumina son visage, tandis qu'il examinait Harry des pieds à la tête. Le brun eut l'impression incroyable, renversante, que ce que le blond voyait lui plaisait, une impression renforcée par la manière dont Draco leva son verre vers lui, comme pour porter un toast.

- Vous êtes adorable dans ce pull trop grand, dit le blond.

Comprenant un peu tard qu'au bout de cinq ans de prison n'importe qui, fut-il un homme, lui plairait sans doute, Harry recula prudemment.

- S'il y a une chose que je ne souhaite pas, c'est bien vous plaire. En fait, j'aimerais mieux porter mes propres vêtements, même s'ils ne sont pas très propres, répliqua Harry en tournant les talons.

- Harry ! cria Malfoy d'un ton qui ne reflétait plus la moindre bonne volonté.

Harry fit volte-face, sidéré et alarmé par ses brusques et dangereux revirements. Il recula d'un pas, tandis que Malfoy avançait vers lui, un verre de vin dans chaque main.

- Buvez quelque chose ! lui ordonna Draco en lui tendant un verre à pied. Buvez, bon sang ! Ça vous aidera à vous détendre.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je me détende ? Fit Harry avec obstination.

Malgré son menton levé en signe de défi et son ton rebelle, il y avait dans sa voix un léger tremblement, et, quand Draco le perçut, son agacement s'évanouit. Harry avait montré tant de courage, tant de résistance ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Le brun avait lutté contre lui avec une telle ténacité que Draco avait finit par croire que ce dernier avait surmonté sa peur. Mais là, devant son visage dressé, le blond vit que l'épreuve qu'il avait fait subir à Harry avait laissé de légers cernes bleus sous ses beaux yeux et que sa peau était bien pâle. Harry était formidable, se dit Draco, avec sa gentillesse et ce cran de tous les diables. Si le blond ne l'avait pas apprécié à ce point, peut-être se serait-il moqué qu'Harry le regarde comme un animal dangereux. Réprimant l'envie de poser une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer, ce qui le paniquerait certainement, ou de lui présenter des excuses pour l'avoir enlevé, ce que le brun considérerait comme totalement hypocrite, Draco fit ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer. Il tenta de convaincre Harry de son innocence.

- Il y a un instant, je vous ai demandé de vous détendre et…

- Vous m'avez ordonné de me détendre, vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, le coupa Harry.

La réprimande fit esquisser à Draco un sourire involontaire.

- Maintenant je vous le demande.

Totalement décontenancé par ce qui ressemblait à de la douceur, Harry avala une gorgée de vin pour gagner du temps et pour apaiser ses sens troublés. Draco se tenait à peine à un mètre de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille qui lui barrait la vue. Harry se rendit compte que le blond s'était douché, rasé, changé pendant que lui-même dormait… et là avec ce pantalon sombre et ce pull noir, Draco Malfoy était beaucoup plus beau qu'à l'écran. L'acteur leva la main et s'appuya contre le mur derrière Harry et, quand il parla, il avait dans la voix cette même douceur étrange, irrésistible.

- En chemin, vous m'avez demandé si j'étais innocent du crime pour lequel on m'a envoyé en prison et je vous ai répondu tantôt avec désinvolture, tantôt en bougonnant. Maintenant je vais vous dire la vérité tout simplement…

Harry détacha ses yeux de lui et fixa le vin rouge dans son verre. Faible et lasse comme il l'était, il redoutait de croire le mensonge que Draco allait lui raconter, il le pressentait.

- Regardez-moi, Harry.

Avec une crainte mêlée d'impuissance, il leva les yeux vers son regard ardoise, si franc.

- Je n'ai ni tué ni voulu tuer ma femme ni quiconque. On m'a emprisonné pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. J'aimerais qu'au moins vous croyiez qu'il y a une _chance _que je dise la vérité.

Harry le fixa avec indifférence, mais dans sa tête défila soudain la scène du pont branlant. Au lieu de le contraindre à le traverser derrière le volant, Draco l'avait laissé descendre de la voiture et lui avait donné des couvertures au cas où le pont s'effondrerait, au cas où le 4X4 s'enfoncerait dans la rivière profonde et glacée et où il se noierait. Harry se rappela son désespoir quand Draco l'avait embrassé dans la neige en le suppliant de jouer le jeu pour que le chauffeur du camion ne soit pas blessé. Draco avait une arme dans sa poche, mais il ne s'en était pas servi. Et puis Harry se souvint de ce baiser… de ce baiser pressant, rude, qui s'était soudain adouci pour se faire plus insistant, plus sensuel aussi. Depuis l'aube, Harry s'était efforcé de chasser ce souvenir, mais il revenait, vibrant, vivant et dangereusement exitant. A tout cela vint s'ajouter le timbre de sa voix grave :

- C'est ma première soirée normale depuis plus de cinq ans. Si les autorités me suivent à la trace, ce sera ma dernière. Si vous vouliez bien coopérer, j'aimerais en profiter.

Harry fut brusquement décidé à coopérer. D'une part en dépit du somme qu'il avait fait, il était mentalement épuisé et ne se sentait pas de taille à résister au blond. D'autre part, il mourrait de faim et en avait plus qu'assez d'avoir peur. Le souvenir de ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec sa capitulation. Absolument rien ! se dit-il. Il n'était pas non plus persuadé que Draco disait la _vérité _!

- Je suis innocent de ce crime, répéta le blond avec force, sans quitter Harry du regard.

Ces mots firent tressauter le brun, mais il résista encore pour que de stupides émotions ne l'emportent pas sur son intellect.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas le croire, dit Draco avec un profond soupir, pouvez-vous au moins faire semblant et vous montrer coopératif ce soir ?

- Quel genre de "coopération" avez-vous en tête ? demanda prudemment Harry en refoulant une envie d'acquiescer.

- la conversation, dit-il. Une conversation insouciante avec un homme intelligent et qui n'ait pas commis de crime contrairement à mes camarades de prison, est un plaisir que j'ai oublié. Tout comme un bon repas, un feu de cheminée, le clair de lune à travers la fenêtre, la bonne musique, les portes à la place des barreaux et la compagnie d'un homme séduisant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Si vous acceptez une trêve, je ferais la cuisine.

Harry hésita. Draco avait parlé de lui comme d'un homme séduisant, puis il se dit que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une flatterie vide de sens. On lui proposait une soirée détendue et paisible, or ses nerfs à vif réclamaient un peu de paix; Quel mal y avait-il à ce que Draco demandait ? Surtout s'il était vraiment innocent.

- Vous ferez toute la cuisine ? marchanda-t-il quand même.

Draco acquiesça, tandis qu'un sourire illuminait lentement son visage. Draco comprit que le brun était sur le point d'accepter, et l'éclat de ce sourire pris de cours Harry.

- D'accord, fit le brun en souriant à son tour, malgré son désir de garder une certaine distance, mais seulement si vous faîtes aussi la vaisselle.

Cela fit rire draco.

- Vous êtes dur en affaires, mais j'accepte. Asseyez-vous pendant que je termine le dîner.

Harry obtempéra et prit place sur l'un des tabourets devant le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle de séjour.

- Parlez-moi de vous, dit Draco en sortant une pomme de terre du four.

Harry avala une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- En général, pour commencer, répondit le blond d'un air détaché. Vous n'êtes pas marié m'avez-vous dit ? Etes-vous divorcé ?

- Je n'ai jamais été marié, fit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Fiancé ?

- Cho et moi, nous en parlons.

- Parlez de quoi, grand dieux ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

- Je ne pense pas que cette question appartienne à la catégorie des renseignements "généraux", déclara le brun en réprimant un rire gêné.

- Sans doute pas, admit Draco avec un grand sourire. Alors qu'est ce qui vous empêche de vous fiancer ?

Sous son regard amusé, Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'il rougissait, mais il n'en répondit pas moins avec un calme admirable.

- Nous voulons être certains que nous sommes parfaitement compatibles… que nos objectifs et nos philosophies s'accordent.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes dans une impasse. Vous vivez avec cette Cho ?

- Absolument pas, répliqua Harry d'une voix guindée, et Draco haussa les sourcils comme s'il trouvait cette idée plaisante et démodée.

- Vous partagez votre chambre avec un ami ?

- Je vis seul.

- Pas de femme et pas de colocataire, dit Draco en remplissant son verre de vin. Alors personne ne vous attend en ce moment, personne ne se demande où vous êtes ?

- Des tas de gens se le demandent à mon avis.

- Qui par exemple ?

- D'abord mes parents. En ce moment ils doivent téléphoner un peu partout pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Le premier prévenu, ce sera Julian, mon frère. Mais Ron me cherchera aussi. C'est sa voiture que je conduis et, croyez moi, mes frères ont dû organiser une battue.

- C'est Julian qui est dans le bâtiment ?

- Non, répondit Harry avec une satisfaction amusée. C'est lui qui est shérif de Keaton.

La réaction de Draco fut particulièrement vive.

- Il est shérif !

Comme pour digérer cette information désagréable, il avala une grande gorgée de vin.

- Et je suppose que votre père est juge ? ajouta-t-il avec une ironie mordante.

- Non, il est pasteur.

- Mon dieu !

- Exactement. Dieu ! C'est son employeur.

- Parmi toutes les personnes du Texas, fit Draco en hochant la tête d'un air sombre, il fallait que je tombe sur le frère d'un shérif et le fils d'un pasteur. Quand ils connaitrons votre identité, les médias en feront leurs choux gras.

Le bref sentiment de pouvoir qu'éprouva Harry en le voyant si inquiet était plus ennivrant que le vin.

- Des fidèles policiers vous pourchasseront partout avec leurs chiens et leurs fusils, et les pieux américains prieront pour qu'ils vous retrouvent le plus vite possible.

Draco se tourna légèrement de côté et vida la bouteille dans son verre, puis il but cul sec.

- Parfait !

Harry se sentait tellement bien dans cette ambiance conviviale qu'il regretta de l'avoir altérée et chercha à la rétablir.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a pour dîner ? dit-il enfin.

Cette question tira Draco de sa rêverie et il se tourna vers le four.

- Quelque chose de simple, fit-il. Je ne suis pas très doué pour la cuisine.

La masse du corps de Draco l'empêchait d'observer les préparatifs, et Harry contempla donc paresseusement le pull tendu sur ses épaules larges. Il était étonnamment musclé. On eût dit qu'il s'était entrainé au gymnase de la prison. Harry avait lu quelque part que l'on envoyait souvent des innocents derrière les barreaux, et il s'accrocha soudain à l'espoir rassurant que Draco Malfoy en faisait peut être partie.

- Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, dit Draco sans se retourner. J'apporte le repas.

Harry descendit du tabouret en se disant que ce deuxième verre de vin lui avait vraiment fait de l'effet, l'avait même un peu trop détendu. Il se dirigea vers le canapé, tandis que Draco, les assiettes à la main, le suivait, et le brun prit place devant l'un des sets de table que l'acteur avait disposé sur la table basse devant le feu. Draco posa deux assiettes, dont l'une contenait un steak saignant et une pomme de terre en robe des champs.

Devant Harry il plaça une assiette dans laquelle il avait retourné une boîte de thon. C'était tout. Pas de légumes, pas de garniture, rien.

Après avoir si longtemps salivé à l'idée d'un bon steak grésillant, saignant, épais, Harry réagit avec une vive spontanéité devant cette galette de thon froid, sec et peu appétissant. Il leva vers le blond un regard furibond et ouvrit la bouche d'un air outragé.

- Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez ? demanda Draco innocemment. Auriez-vous préféré un bon steak comme celui que j'ai laissé dans la cuisine ?

Cette farce de gamin, ce sourire engageant et ces yeux rieurs provoquèrent alors une réaction inattendue, incontrôlable et on ne peut plus bizarre chez Harry, étant donné les circonstances. Il commença par sourire. Puis il éclata de rire. Ses épaules en tremblaient encore quand draco revint avec un autre steak.

- Vous préférez ça ?

- Bien, dit Harry en s'efforçant de prendre un air sévère, alors que ses yeux scintillaient encore de joie. Je vous pardonne de m'avoir enlevé et terrorisé, mais me donner du thon alors que vous avez un steak, c'est vraiment un tour pendable !

Harry aurait été ravi de manger en silence mais, en coupant sa viande, Draco remarqua l'équimose à son poignet et lui demanda comment il s'était fait cela.

- C'est une blessure de football, expliqua Harry.

-Une quoi ?

- Je jouais au football, la semaine dernière, et je me suis fait tacler.

- par un grand arrière ?

- Non, par un petit garçon et un gros fauteuil roulant !

- Comment ?

Draco avait manifestement envie de bavarder, et Harry lui fit un résumé du match tout en grignotant.

- C'était ma faute. J'adore le basket, mais je n'ai jamais compris le football. C'est un jeu qui n'a pas de sens.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Harry agita dédaigneusement sa fourchette.

- Prenons les joueurs pour commencer. On a un arrière, un demi et un quart-arrière, mais pas de trois-quarts. Il y a un ailier et pas d'ailes.

Draco éclata de rire tandis qu'Harry concluait :

- Décidément, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais ça n'a aucune importance, puisque mes gamins adorent ça. L'un d'eux va même probablement participer aux jeux handisports.

Draco remarqua que sa voix se faisait plus douce et que ses yeux brillaient quand Harry parlait de "ses gamins", et le blond lui sourit en s'émerveillant de sa compassion et de son charme. Comme il ne voulait pas que le brun se taise, il lança un autre sujet :

- Que faisiez-vous à Amarillo le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

- J'étais allé rendre visite au grand-père de l'un de mes élèves handicapés. Il est assez riche, et j'espérais le convaincre de me faire un don pour le projet d'alphabétisation des adultes que j'ai lancé dans mon école.

- Et vous avez réussi ?

- Oui, le chèque est dans mon sac à dos.

- Pourquoi êtes vous devenu instituteur ? fit Draco pour relancer la conversation.

Il avait choisit un sujet qui tenait Harry à cœur, comprit Draco quand ce dernier lui adressa un sourire craquant avant d'en parler avec une ardeur réconfortante.

- J'adore les enfants et l'enseignement est une vieille profession très respectable.

- Respectable ? répéta Draco, ébahi par le charme un peu vieillot de sa définition. Je ne pensais pas que, de nos jours, quiconque se préoccupait encore d'être respectable. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ?

Harry esquiva ce commentaire un peu trop perspicace d'un haussement d'épaules.

- je suis fils de pasteur, et Keaton est une petite ville.

- Je vois, dit Draco, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment. Il y a d'autres professions tout aussi respectables.

- oui, mais je n'y rencontrerais pas des gens comme Dean Thomas et Nymphadora Tonks.

Son visage s'illumina à l'évocation du nom de Dean et Draco s'intéressa aussitôt à cet homme qui semblait avoir plus d'importance pour Harry que sa quasi fiancée.

- Qui est Dean Thomas.

- C'est l'un de mes élèves… l'un de mes préférés en fait. Il est paralysé de la taille jusqu'aux pieds. Quand j'ai commencé à enseigner à Keaton, il ne décrochait pas un mot et posait de tels problème de discipline que M. Rusard voulait l'expédier dans un établissement spécialisé pour handicapés mentaux. Sa mère m'a juré qu'il savait parler, mais personne ne l'avait jamais entendu et, comme elle ne le laissait pas sortir pour jouer avec les autres gosses, nul ne savait si elle n'essayait pas de faire croire que son fils était… plus normal. En classe, Dean perturbait les cours en laissant tomber des livres par terre, en bloquant le passage quand on sortait en récréation, de petites choses, mais il le faisait sans arrêt et c'est pour cela que M. Rusard avait décidé de l'envoyer dans une institution spécialisée.

- Qui est M. Rusard ?

Harry fronça son petit nez avec un tel dégout que Draco en sourit.

- C'est notre principal.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, à ce que je vois ?

- Ce n'est pas un mauvais homme, mais il est trop rigide. Il aurait été parfait au siècle dernier, du temps où l'on donnait des coups de badine de noyer aux élèves qui parlaient fort en classe.

- Et il faisait une peur bleue à Dean ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un rire joyeux.

- En fait, c'est tout le contraire. Par hasard, je me suis aperçu que Dean détestait qu'on le prenne avec des gants. Il _voulait _qu'on le mate.

- Comment vous en êtes vous rendu compte ?

- Un soir, après la classe, j'étais dans le bureau de M. Rusard, qui m'engueulait, comme d'habitude.

- Vous avez des ennuis avec le principal ?

- Constamment, lui confirma le brun. De toute façon, ce jour là, Dean attendait que sa mère vienne le chercher et il nous a entendus. Quand je suis sorti de chez lz principal, il était là, il me souriait de son fauteuil roulant, comme si j'étais une espèce de héros. "On va vous mettre une retenue, Monsieur Potter ?" m'a-t-il demandé.

3 J'étais tellement sidéré de l'entendre parler que j'ai failli lâcher la pile de livres que je portais. Mais quand je lui ai assuré qu'on ne me collerait pas, il a paru déçu. Il m'a dit qu'à son avis on ne collait jamais les professeurs seulement les élèves. Les élèves normaux. C'est alors que j'ai compris !

Comme Draco semblait perplexe, Harry se hâta de lui donner de plus amples explications :

- Vous voyez, sa mère l'avait tellement protégé qu'il rêvait d'aller à l'école comme un enfant ordinaire. Or ni ses camarades ni les professeurs ne le traitaient comme cela.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Harry s'adossa au canapé et replia une jambe sous lui :

- J'ai fait la seule chose décemment possible : je l'ai surveillé le lendemain et, quand il a jeté un crayon sur sa voisine de devant, je me suis rué sur lui comme s'il avait commis un crime. Je lui ai dit qu'il mériterait d'être collé pendant des semaines et qu'à partir de maintenant il serait traité comme tout le monde. Et je ne lui ai donné non pas un, mais deux jours de retenue !

La tête contre le dossier, il adressa à Draco un sourire en coin.

- Et puis je me suis promené dans l'école pour m'assurer que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il avait l'air content dans la salle des retenues, en compagnie de tous les autres petits agitateurs, mais je n'étais pas encore sur de mon fait. Ce soir là, sa mère m'a téléphoné et m'a passé un savon, prétendant que je l'avais rendu malade, que j'étais méchant et sans cœur. Elle était hystérique. Le lendemain, il n'est pas venu à l'école.

Comme Harry se taisait, Draco l'incita doucement à poursuivre.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Après la classe je suis allé chez lui pour le voir et pour m'entretenir avec sa mère. Et puis, mue par une intuition, j'ai emmené avec moi Seamus Finnigan, un autre élève. Seamus est un véritable petit macho, le rigolo de la classe, le héros des CE2. Il est bon dans toutes les disciplines, du football au base-ball en passant par les jurons, en tout à une exception près, précisa Harry avec un petit sourire, le chant. Quand il parle, il a une voix de crapaud et, quand il chante, il coasse si fort qu'il déchaîne les rires. J'ai donc pris Seamus et, quand je suis arrivé chez Dean, il était dans le jardin sur son fauteuil roulant. Seamus avait emporté son ballon – je pense qu'il dort avec – et il est resté dehors. Quand je suis entré, Seamus essayait d'envoyer le ballon à Dean qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'essayer de le rattraper. Il regardait sa mère sans bouger. J'ai passé une demi-heure à bavarder avec Mme Thomas. Je lui ai dit qu'en toute honnêteté, je pensais que Dean n'aurait aucune chance de trouver le bonheur tant que nous le considérerions comme trop fragile pour faire autre chose que rester cloué dans son fauteuil. J'en avais terminé sans pour autant l'avoir convaincue quand, tout à coup, on entendit des cris et un grand fracas. Nous nous sommes tout deux précipités dans le jardin. Seamus était par terre, poursuivit Harry, les yeux brillants, parmi des poubelles renversées, à serrer son ballon en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. D'après Seamus, Dean n'avait pas réussi à attraper le ballon, mais il avait une droite aussi puissante que celle de Mohammed Ali ! Dean rayonnait et Seamus lui dit qu'il le prenait dans son équipe, mais qu'il faudrait s'entraîner un peu, pour qu'il apprenne à attraper aussi bien qu'il passait.

- Et ils s'entraînent ? lui demanda Draco quand Harry se tut.

Harry acquiesça, tandis que ses traits expressifs reflétaient sa jubilation.

- Ils jouent au football tous les jours, avec le reste de l'équipe. Puis ils se rendent chez Dean, et _Dean _aide _Seamus_ à faire ses devoirs. On s'est rendu compte que, bien qu'il ne participe pas au travail scolaire, Dean absorbait tout comme une éponge. Il est très intelligent et maintenant qu'il a une raison de se battre, il fait tout ce qu'il peut. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel courage… une telle détermination.

Quelque peu gêné par son enthousiasme, Harry se réfugia à nouveau dans le silence et fixa son assiette.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà un autre chapitre de finis. Cette fois je ne dis rien à propos de la suite qui arrivera quand elle arrivera ! Mais en attendant, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bises_


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos rewiews qui font toujours autant plaisir. Voici la suite de cette histoire. Je vous préviens dans ce chapitre Harry et Draco vont souffrir et attention aux fans de Blaise...  
Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 :**

Quand il eut fini de manger, Draco s'adossa au canapé et contempla les flammes qui sautaient et dansaient dans l'âtre, pour permettre à son compagnon de terminer son repas sans être interrompu. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la prochaine étape de son voyage, mais rassasié et détendu comme il l'était, il se sentait plus enclin à réfléchir au coup du destin qui avait amené Harry Potter à être assis en face de lui. Pendant les longues semaines où il avait peaufiné son plan d'évasion dans les moindres détails, pendant les nuits interminables où il était resté étendu dans sa cellule à rêver de sa première nuit dans cette maison, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il n'y serait pas seul. Pour des tas de raisons, il eût été bien préférable qu'il le fût, mais à présent qu'Harry était là, Draco ne pouvait quand même pas le boucler dans une chambre, lui apporter ses repas et faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Après cette heure passée en sa compagnie, il fut pourtant douloureusement tenté d'agir ainsi, car le jeune homme brun était en train de lui faire prendre conscience de tout ce qui lui avait manqué dans la vie et de tout ce qui allait éternellement lui manquer. A la fin de la semaine, il serait de nouveau en cavale, et là où il allait, il n'y aurait ni chalet somptueux, ni feu de cheminée douillet, ni conversations poignantes sur les petits garçons handicapés avec un charmant instituteur qui avait des yeux d'ange et un sourire à faire fondre les pierres. Il avait vu les meilleurs acteurs et les meilleurs actrices du monde, sur scène ou à la ville, au lit ou hors du lit, jouer avec une extrême conviction la tendresse passionnée, mais jusqu'à ce soir, il n'avait jamais vu pareille fraicheur.

A dix-huit ans dans la cabine d'un semi-remorque qui s'en allait vers Los-Angeles, alors qu'il refoulait des larmes qu'il se refusait à verser, il s'était juré de ne plus regarder en arrière, de ne jamais se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie "si les choses avaient été différentes". Pourtant, à trente cinq ans, alors qu'il était irrémédiablement endurci par ce qu'il avait fait, été et vu, il contempla Harry Potter et céda à la tentation. En approchant son verre de cognac de ses lèvres, il regarda une bûcje tomber dans la cheminée dans une gerbe d'étincelles et se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Harry dans sa jeunesse. Harry aurait-il su le sauver de lui-même, lui apprendre à pardonner, lui adoucir le cœur, remplir les espaces vides de son existence ? Aurai-il su lui donner des objectifs plus élevés et plus satisfaisants que cette quête de la fortune, du pouvoir et de la reconnaissance qui avait façonné sa vie ? Avec quelqu'un comme Harry dans son lit, aurait-il connu quelque chose de plus beau, de plus profond, de plus durable qu'un plaisir passager ?

Draco se rendit compte un peu tard de l'invraisemblance de sa rêverie et s'étonna de sa propre folie. Où diable aurait-il rencontré quelqu'un comme Harry Potter ? Jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans, il avait été entouré de domestiques et de parents, dont la présence même lui rappelait continuellement sa supériorité sociale. A cette époque là, le fils d'un pasteur de province comme Harry n'aurait jamais fait partie de son milieu.

Non, il ne l'aurait pas rencontré alors, pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait aperçu à Hollywood. Et si, par quelque fantaisie du destin, il l'avait croisé là-bas ? Les sourcils froncés, Draco s'interrogeait. Si Harry n'avait pas été souillé par cet océan de dépravation mondaine, de complaisance débridée et d'ambition furieuse qu'était Hollywood, l'aurait-il seulement remarqué ou aurait-il été éclipsé à ses yeux par des hommes ou des femmes plus éclatants, plus voyants, plus mondains ? Si Harry était entré dans son bureau de Beverly Drive et qu'il lui avait demandé de passer une audition, aurait-il remarqué ce joli visage si fin, ces yeux magnifiques, cette silhouette à la fois fine et musclée , Ou l'aurait-il dédaigné parce qu'il n'avait pas un physique classique de jeune premier ou de sex symbol ? Si Harry avait bavardé une heure avec lui comme ce soir, aurait-il vraiment su apprécier son humour, son intelligence, sa candeur sans affectation ? Ou bien l'aurait-il éjecté parce qu'il ne parlait pas "métier", qu'il ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'il était prêt à s'envoyer en l'air sans aucune attache, ses deux principales sources d'intérêt à ce moment là ?

Draco fit rouler son verre entre ses mains tout en cherchant à répondre à ces questions de pure rhétorique, s'efforçant d'être honnête avec lui-même, fut-ce avec brutalité. Au bout de quelques instants, il se dit qu'il aurait remarqué les traits fins de Harry Potter et ses yeux étonnants. Après tout, n'était-il pas expert en matière de beauté, classique ou non ? Il ne l'aurait donc pas laissé passé sans le voir. Et oui, il aurait apprécié sa candeur et sa franchise. Il aurait été ému par sa compassion et sa douceur, comme il l'avait été ce soir. Cela dit, il ne lui aurait pas fait passer d'audition.

Il ne lui aurait pas non plus conseillé de se mettre entre les mains d'un bon photographe qui, Draco en était absolument certain à présent, aurait saisi cette fraicheur exceptionnelle pour la plaquer sur une couverture de magazine qui lui aurait rapporté un million de dollars bien qu'Harry est dépassé l'âge de débuter une carrière de mannequin.

Draco croyait sincèrement qu'il l'aurait incité à quitter son bureau pour rentrer chez lui et épouser sa quasie fiancée, avoir des enfants et une vie qui ait un sens. Car même dans les moments les plus blasés de son existence, Draco n'aurait jamais souhaité que Hollywood ou même lui usent, abusent ou corrompent quelqu'un d'aussi pur que Harry Potter.

Et si, en dépit de ses conseils, Harry avait tenu à rester à Hollywood, l'aurait-il attiré dans son lit, plus tard, quand le jeune homme brun l'aurait désiré ?

Non.

Draco l'aurait-il souhaité ?

Non !

Aurait-il voulu le garder auprès de lui, l'inviter à déjeuner peut-être, ou à diner, ou l'emmener dans ses soirées ?

Mon dieu, non !

Pourquoi pas ?

Draco le savait très bien, il lui jeta quand même un coup d'œil pour confirmer son intuition. Harry était assis sur le canapé, les pieds repliés sous lui. Le feu donnait des reflets brillants à ses cheveux, tandis qu'il contemplait le beau tableau paysager accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée. Harry avait un profil aussi serein et innocent que celui d'un enfant de cœur à la messe de Noël. Et c'était pour cela que Draco ne lui aurait jamais tourné autour avant d'aller en prison et qu'il n'en avait pas non plus l'intention maintenant.

Bien qu'il n'ait en fait que neuf ans de plus qu'Harry, il avait des siècles d'expérience derrière lui, d'une expérience que le brun n'aurait dans l'ensemble ni admirée ni même approuvée. Et cela était déjà vrai avant qu'il soit emprisonné. Face à sa jeunesse et à sa soif d'idéal, Draco se sentait terriblement vieux et blasé.

Comme il trouvait Harry incroyablement excitant et désirable, même noyé dans cet immense pull informe, comme il bandait en ce moment même, il ne s'en sentait que plus vieux, lubrique, dégoutant.

Mais Harry l'avait aussi fait rire ce soir, et il aimait cela, songea Draco en avalant une gorgée de cognac. Penché, les coudes sur les genoux, Draco souriait d'un air absent au verre vide qu'il roulait toujours dans ses mains. L'acteur se demanda même s'il pourrait entendre un autre récit de match de football sans se souvenir de son indignation amusée à l'idée d'avoir un arrière, un demi, un quart-arrière et pas de "trois quarts" arrière. Draco n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'ailier sans sourire, puisque Harry Potter pensait avec le plus grand sérieux que le simple bon sens exigeait qu'il y eût aussi des ailes.

Draco se rendit soudain compte qu'Harry ne lui avait pas posé une seule question sur l'époque où il faisait du cinéma. Il n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré de femmes ou d'hommes qui ne lui eût affirmé avec exubérance, sinon avec sincérité, qu'il était son acteur préféré avant de le harceler de questions sur sa vie personnelle et sur les vedettes qu'il ou elle admirait tout particulièrement. En prison, même les plus rudes, les plus sanguinaires, étaient étrangement éblouis par son passé et n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler de leurs films préférés. En général, cette curiosité servile l'agaçait et lui répugnait. Or cela l'ennuyait que Harry Potter n'ait apparemment jamais entendu parler de lui. Il n'y avait peut être pas de cinéma dans l'obscure petite ville où il vivait. Il n'avait peut être jamais vu un bon film de sa vie, dans son bled.

Peut être… Mon dieu, peut être… Harry n'allait-il voir que des films irréprochables, pour tout public ! (il est fils de pasteur tout de même ! lol) Alors que ceux de Draco étaient souvent interdits ou moins de 14 ou 16 ans à cause de leur violence, de leur caractère blasphématoire ou érotique, ou les trois à la fois. Avec agacement Draco constata qu'il en avait un peu honte, ce qui faisait une autre bonne raison pour ne pas tourner autour d'un jeune homme comme Harry.

Draco était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand Harry lui dit avec un sourire hésitant :

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous amuser ce soir…

- Je pensais regarder les informations, répondit vaguement le blond.

Harry, que ce silence pensif avait mis mal à l'aise, sauta sur l'occasion pour faire autre chose que de se demander s'il était vraiment innocent… et s'il allait de nouveau tenter de l'embrasser avant la fin de la soirée.

- C'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama le brun, puis il se leva et prit son assiette sur la table. Cherchez donc la bonne chaîne pendant que je fais la vaisselle.

- Et vous allez m'accuser de m'être défilé ! Pas question ! J'y vais !

Harry le regarda débarrasser la table et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Depuis une heure, quand il ne répondait pas aux questions de Draco, ses propres doutes continuaient de le tarauder. Il se souvenait de la colère avec laquelle Draco avait évoqué le jury qui l'avait envoyé en prison. Il se rappelait le désespoir de cet homme quand il l'avait supplié de l'embrasser dans la neige pour tromper le chauffeur de camion. _"Je vous en prie ! Je n'ai tué personne, je le jure !"_

C'est à ce moment que Draco avait semé un doute dans l'esprit d'Harry. Dix-sept heures plus tard, la semence prenait racine au fond d'Harry, nourrit par l'horreur que lui inspirait le fait qu'un innocent puisse passer cinq longues années dans un pénitencier. A cela venaient s'ajouter d'autres choses qu'Harry ne métrisait pas plus et qui l'attiraient irrémédiablement vers lui, des choses comme le souvenir de son baiser fougueux, le frisson qui lui avait parcourru tout le corps quand il lui avait enfin cédé, la maitrise de soi dont Draco avait justement fait preuve à cet instant là. En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Draco l'avait traité la plupart du temps avec réserve et même avec courtoisie.

Pour la énième fois, Harry songea qu'un vrai meurtrier ne se serait certainement pas donné la peine de l'embrasser avec douceur ni de faire preuve d'humour et de gentillesse.

La raison lui soufflait qu'il était stupide de donner tort à des jurés, mais ce soir, chaque fois qu'Harry regardait Draco, son instinct lui criait que l'homme en face de lui était innocent. Et si le blond l'était, Harry ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Draco revint dans la salle de séjour, alluma la télévision, s'assit en face d'Harry et étendit ses longues jambes en croisant les chevilles.

- Après les informations, nous regarderons ce qu'il vous plaira, dit-il, déjà bsorbé par l'écran géant.

- Bien, fit Harry qui l'observa furtivement de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Sur son beau visage était gravé un orgueil indomptable, à la pointe de son menton une détermination certaine, une arrogance dans la mâchoire, une intelligence, une force et une dureté dans chacun de ses traits. Il y avait longtemps de cela, Harry avait lu des dizaines d'articles sur lui, rédigés aussi bien par des journalistes dithyrambiques que par des critiques de cinéma réputés. Ils tentaient souvent de le comparer aux autres grandes stars qui l'avaient précédé. Harry se souvenait notamment d'avoir vu à la télévision un de ces critiques faire une sorte de patchwork humain. Selon lui, Draco Malfoy avait le magnétisme animal de Sean Connery jeune, le talent de Paul Newman, le charisme de Kevin Costner, le machinisme brut de Clint Eastwood jeune, la sophistication lisse de Warren Beatty, la faculté d'adaptation de Michael Douglas et la séduction farouche d'Harrison Ford.

Après avoir passé près de deux jours avec lui, dans une extrême intimité, Harry se dit qu'aucun des articles qu'il avait lus n'était parvenu à le cerner, tout comme aucune caméra ne lui avait rendu justice, et Harry comprenait vaguement pourquoi. Dans la vie réelle, Draco possédait une force distante, un charisme profond, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec sa taille, ni avec sa carrure, ni avec son fameux sourire railleur. Il y avait autre chose… un sentiment qu'éprouvait Harry chaque fois qu'il regardait le blond, l'impression que Draco Malfoy avait déjà fait et vu tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et à voir et que toutes ces expériences, il les dissimulait derrière une muraille infranchissable de charme nonchalant et des yeux d'argent au regard perçant. Inaccessible au commun des mortels.

Et c'était là que résidait sa véritable séduction, comprit Harry, dans son air de défi. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis deux jours, Draco Malfoy lui donnait envie, à lui comme sans doutes un nombre incalculable de femmes et d'hommes qui l'avaient connu ou qui avaient vu ses films, de franchir cette barrière. De découvrir ce qui se cachait dessous, de le soulager, de retrouver le petit garçon qu'il avait été, de faire hurler de rire l'homme qu'il était devenu et de l'attendrir par son amour.

Harry s'admonesta sévèrement. Rien de tout cela ne comptait ! La seule chose qui importait, c'était sa culpabilité ou son innocence. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond à la dérobée, et son cœur chavira.

Draco était innocent. Harry le savait. Il le sentait. Et rien que de penser que cet homme beau et intelligent avait passé cinq ans en cage lui serrait la gorge. La vision d'une cellule lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair… le bruit mat des portes que l'on referme, les cris des gardiens, des hommes travaillant à la blanchisserie, arpentant les cours de prison, privés de liberté et d'intimité. De dignité.

La voix du présentateur le tira brusquement de sa distraction.

_Nous diffuserons des informations locales et nationales, notamment sur la tempête de neige qui se dirige sur nous ce soir, puis nous passerons l'antenne à Gilderoy Lockart qui nous_ _donnera des nouvelles des autres régions."_

Harry se leva, trop nerveux pour rester assis à ne rien faire.

- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau, dit-il, mais la voix de Gilderoy Lockart l'immobilisa.

_" bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs. Il y a deux jours, Draco Malfoy qui fut jadis considéré comme l'un des acteurs les plus grands et comme l'un des réalisateurs les plus doués de Hollywood, s'est évadé du pénitencier d'Amarillo, où il purgeait une peine de quarante cinq ans de prison pour le meurtre machiavélique de sa femme, l'actrice Pansy Parkinson, en 1988."_

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir une photo de Draco en uniforme de détenu, avec un numéro en travers de la poitrine, emplir l'écran. Il avança, comme hypnotisé par la laideur de ce qu'il voyait, de ce qu'il entendait, de ce qu'il ressentait, tandis que Lockart poursuivait :

_" On pense que Malfoy se déplace en compagnie de cet homme…"_

Harry poussa un cri étouffé devant une photo de lui, prise l'année dernière dans sa classe de CE2. Il portait un jean noir et son pull fétiche assortit à la couleur de ses yeux.

_" D'après les autorités du Texas, la dernière fois que l'on a aperçu cet homme, Harry Potter, vingt-six ans, c'était à Amarillo où l'on a vu un homme correspondant au signalement de Malfoy monter avec lui dans un 4X4 bleu. Les autorités ont d'abord cru que M. Potter avait été pris en otage, contre sa volonté…"_

- D'abord ? explosa Harry en regardant Draco qui se levait lentement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il obtint une réponse aussi immédiate que terrifiante.

_" La théorie de la prise d'otage fut discréditée cette après midi quand Ernie Danlmur, un chauffeur de camion, indiqua qu'il avait aperçu un couple correspondant au signalement de Malfoy et de M. Potter dans une aire de repos du Colorado, ce matin…"_

Le visage jovial d'Ernie Danlmur apparut à l'écran : c'était une cassette video et ce qu'il disait emplit Harry de rage et de honte.

_" Ils se battaient à coup de boules de neige comme deux enfants. Puis le brun, Harry Potter, je suis sûr, bon Dieu, je veux dire bon sang, que c'était lui…Detoute façon, il a trébuché, et Malfoy est tombé sur lui et là ils se sont mis à s'embrasser. Je n'ai pas trop regarder mais Harry Potter semblait parfaitement consentant, alors si s'était un otage, il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air."_

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria Harry qui serra les bras sur son estomac en avalant la bile qui lui montait à la gorge.

En quelques instants, l'affreuse réalité avait contaminé l'atmosphère faussement douillette du chalet et Harry s'en prit à celui qui l'avait conduit jusque là, ne voyant plus en lui que ce qu'il était à la télévision, que ce qu'il était réellement : un détenu en uniforme avec un numéro en travers de la poitrine. Avant qu'Harry ait retrouvé ses esprits, une autre scène envahit l'écran.

_" Notre reporter Rita Steeker se trouve à Keaton, au Texas, _annonça Lockart, _où habite Harry Potter et où il est instituteur dans une classe de CE2 de l'école primaire locale. Elle a réussie à obtenir une brève interview de ses parents, le révérend et Mme James Potter…"_

Un cri d'indignation jaillit de ses lèvres, quand Harry se vi face au visage digne et solennel de son père, qu'il entendit sa voix catégorique et confiante, essayant de convaincre le monde entier de son innocence.

_" Si Harry est avec Malfoy, c'est contre sa volonté. Ce chauffeur de camion qui affirme le contraire n'a pas bien vu ce qui se passait ou se trompe sur la signification de ce qu'il a vu, _conclut-il en jetant un regard sévère et désapprobateur aux journalistes qui continuaient à hurler leurs questions. _C'est tout ce que j'ai à déclarer."_

Submergé par la honte, Harry détacha brusquement les yeux de l'écran et fixa Draco Malfoy à travers ses larmes. Le blond vient aussitôt vers lui.- Salaud ! fit Harry en suffoquant.

Il reculait à mesure que Draco approchait.

- Harry, dit Draco en le prenant par les épaules pour tenter de le consoler.

- Ne me touchez pas ! cria Harry en tentant d'écarter ses mains, en se tordant, en repoussant sa poitrine, tandis que jaillissait un torrent de larmes. Mon père est pasteur ! C'et un homme respecté et vous avez fait de son fils un gigolo ! Je suis instituteur ! hurla-y-il hystériquement. J'enseigne devant des petits enfants ! Croyez-vous qu'ils me laisseront faire, maintenant que j'ai scandalisé le pays tout entier en me roulant dans la neige avec un assassin en cavale ?

Quand il comprit qu'Harry avait sans doute raison, Draco en fut déchiré comme par un coup de rasoir, mais il resserra son étreinte.

- Harry…

- J'ai passé les quinze dernières années de ma vie, à m'efforcer d'être parfait. J'étais si parfait ! gémit-il, et Draco ressentit sa douleur sans bien en comprendre la cause. Et tout cela… tout cela pour rien !

Physiquement épuisé, Harry cessa de lutter, et sa tête tomba en avant, tandis que ses épaules étaient encore secouées de sanglots.

- Je me suis donné tellement de mal, suffoquait-il. J'étais devenu instituteur pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Je… Je vais à l'église et je fais le cathéchisme. Après ça, ils ne me permettront plus d'enseigner.

Tout à coup, Draco ne put plus supporter le poids de son chagrin ni sa propre culpabilité.

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie, murmura Draco péniblement, puis il enlaça Harry, prit sa tête dans sa main et pressa son visage contre sa poitrine comme si le jeune homme éploré n'était qu'un petit enfant. Je comprends et je suis navré. Quand tout sera terminé, je ferais éclater la vérité.

- Vous comprenez ? répéta Harry avec une amertume méprisante en levant vers lui un visage accusateur et strié de larmes. Comment quelqu'un comme _vous _peut-il comprendre ce que je ressens !

Quelqu'un comme lui. Une bête comme lui.

- Oh si, je comprends ! s'écria Draco en l'éloignant à bout de bras, puis en le secouant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le regarde dans les yeux. Je comprends parfaitement ce que c'est d'être méprisé pour une chose que l'on n'a pas faite !

Quand Harry vit sa fureur et sa souffrance, il ne protesta pas contre la brutalité avec laquelle Draco le tenait. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses bras et sa voix vibrait d'une vive émotion.

- Je n'ai tué personne ! Vous m'entendez ? Mentez- moi et dites-moi que vous me croyez ! Dites-le, c'est tout ! Je veux vous l'entendre dire !

Venant de faire à une toute petite échelle l'expérience de ce que Draco avait enduré s'il était vraiment innocent, Harry se crispa à l'idée de ce que son compagnon devait éprouver en ce moment. S'il était vraiment innocent… Harry déglutit en observant le beau visage hagard qui lui faisait face et dit ce qu'il pensait à voix haute :

- Je vous crois ! murmura-t-il, et des larmes ourlèrent ses cils avant de couler sur ses joues. Vraiment.

Draco comprit qu'Harry était sincère et, dans ses yeux verts, il vit naître une vraie compassion. Tout au fond de lui, le mur de glace qu'il avait élevé autour de son cœur commença à se craqueler. Il leva la main, la posa sur la joue d'Harry et essuya ses pleurs de son pouce.

- Ne pleurez pas pour moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

- _Je vous crois !_ répéta Harry et sa tendre férocité eut raison de ce qui restait de réserve chez Draco.

La gorge du blond se noua étrangement et, pendant quelques temps, il demeura paralysé par ce qu'il voyait, entendait, ressentait. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry, perlaient sous ses cils et inondaient la main de Draco. Les yeux d'Harry étaient comme deux émeraudes brillantes, et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de maîtriser ses tremblements.

- Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas, murmura encore Draco, puis il posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

Au premier contact, Harry se raidit brusquement, retint son souffle, et Draco ne sut pas si s'était le rejet, la peur ou la surprise qui l'immobilisait ainsi. Son seul désir était de tenir Harry contre lui, de goûter les sentiments délicieux qui montaient en lui, les premiers sentiments tendres qu'il éprouvait depuis des années, de les partager avec le brun.

Draco s'adjura d'aller lentement, de se contenter de ce que Harry lui accorderait, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes de gauche à droite, et sentit le sel de ses larmes. Il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas forcer le jeune instituteur, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Embrassez-moi, le supplia-t-il, et la tendresse désespérée qu'il entendit dans sa propre voix lui était aussi étrangère que les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Embrassez-moi, répéta-t-il en glissant sa langue sur les contours de ses lèvres.

Quand Harry lui obéit enfin, qu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres et les pressa contre les siennes, Draco en gémit presque de plaisir. Un désir, puissant et primitif, coulait dans ses veines, et il agit par instinct. Il serra plus fort, se pressa contre ses hanches et pénétra dans la douceur parfumée de sa bouche. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur, l'embrassa avec toute la force et la persuasion dont il était capable, sa bouche sur celle d'Harry, la fouillant de sa langue, les mains glissant le long de son dos, puis sous son pull. Sous ses mains caressantes, il sentit sa peau ferme puis il frôla ses hanches et se glissa sous le jean pour effleurer ses fesses. Harry se colla contre lui et gémit quand il les toucha, ce qui faillit le perdre. Tout son corps palpitait pendant qu'il poursuivait son exploration et qu'il se frottait contre Harry sans jamais détacher ses lèvres.

Harry avait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans un cocon de sensualité, dangereux, terrifiant, où il ne maîtrisait rien. Surtout pas lui-même. Sous le frottement de leur hanches son sexe s'était dressé et commençait à le faire souffrir comprimé dans son jean devenu soudain bien étroit. Contre son gré, son corps chauffé à blanc se moulait aux contours fermes de celui de Draco et ses lèvres ouvertes se faisaient accueillantes.

Draco sentit les doigts d'Harry se glisser sur sa nuque, et sa bouche frotta contre sa joue avant de se poser contre son oreille.

- Dieu que vous êtes beau, darling ! murmura Draco en se frottant encore plus fortement contre lui.

Ce fut peut être le nom tendre qu'il lui avait donné et dont Harry l'avait entendu se servir dans ses films, il en était certain, ou cette façon ridicule de lui dire qu'il était beau qui rompit le charme, et Harry s'aperçut peu à peu qu'il l'avait vu jouer ce genre de scène des dizaines de fois avec des dizaines d'actrices superbes. Mais cette fois, c'était sa chair que ses mains expertes exploraient.

- Arrêtez ! fit Harry durement en se dégageant, puis il repoussa Draco et tira sur son propre pull.

Draco ne bougea pas, respira profondément, les bras ballants, complètement décontenancés. Harry était visiblement aussi excité que lui au vu de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et il avait les yeux luisants, mais il semblait déterminé à le repousser.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Darling… dit-il doucement comme s'il s'adressait à un petit garçon capricieux.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! explosa Harry. Je ne suis pas votre "Darling". C'est quelqu'un d'autre, une femme, qui a joué une autre scène de ce genre avec vous. Je ne veux pas que vous m'appeliez comme ça. Je ne veux pas non plus vous entendre dire que je suis beau.

Draco secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il se rendit compte un peu tard qu'Harry haletait, qu'il le regardait comme s'il s'attendait à demi à ce que Draco lui saute dessus et lui arrache ses vêtements pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

- Vous avez peur de moi, Harry ? demanda-t-il très calme, très prudemment.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry laconiquement, mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que lui-même su que c'était un mensonge.

Quand Draco l'avait embrassé, Harry avait compris instinctivement que c'était pour l'ex-prisonnier comme une sorte de purification et Harry voulait lui offrir cela. Mais à présent que son propre cœur sentait comme un besoin de lui donner bien davantage, le jeune homme brun était terrifié. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Harry avait envie de ses mains sur sa peau nue, de son corps sur le sien comme jamais il n'avait eu envie d'une femme. Et cela remettait tout son petit monde en question.

Durant son long silence, la colère l'avait emporté en Draco sur la passion. Sa voix n'était plus tendre ni gentille, mais froide, dure, cassée.

- Si vous n'avez pas peur, alors qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? Le fait que je sois un homme ? Ou bien est ce que vous voulez bien donner un peu de compassion à un évadé, mais pas plus que ça ? C'est ça ?

Harry faillit trépigner de frustration de le voir d'une logique si étroite et d'avoir eu lui-même la bêtise d'être allé aussi loin.

- Ce n'est pas de la répulsion ni à propos de votre sexe ni de votre statut, si c'est ce que vous entendez par là. Bien que je sois plutôt troublé de ressentir "cela" pour un homme, je ne suis pas homophobe. Pour moi le désir est une chose totalement naturelle que cela soit entre deux personnes de même sexe ou non, alors tranquillisez vous sur ce point.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, ou ne devrais-je pas le demander ?

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de le demander ! s'écria Harry en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis il chercha furieusement quelque chose à faire, un moyen de rétablir l'ordre dans un monde qui était soudai, devenu incontrôlable.

- Je ne suis pas un animal, commença Harry.

Il avisa un tableau légèrement incliné sur le mur et se retourna pour le redresser.

- Et vous croyez que j'en suis un ? Un animal c'est ça ?

Piégé tant par ses questions que par sa proximité, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et repéra un coussin sur le sol.

- Vous êtes un homme qui a été privé de liberté depuis cinq longues années, dit Harry platement en se dirigeant vers le coussin.

- C'est vrai. Et alors ?

Harry posa le coussin à la verticale contre le bras du canapé et retrouva un peu la maitrise de lui-même, à présent qu'il y avait une distance entre eux.

- Donc, poursuivit-il en s'efforçant d'adresser à Draco un petit sourire impersonnel depuis l'autre côté du sofa, je peux comprendre que pour vous n'importe qui d'un peu "gentil" soit comme…

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent sur ses yeux menaçants et Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, mal à l'aise, mais il se pencha pour remettre de l'ordre dans les coussins.

- Pour vous, reprit-il avec obstination, après un emprisonnement aussi long, n'importe qui un tant soit peu compréhensif est comme… un festin pour quelqu'un qui meurt de faim. N'importe qui…, insista-t-il. Enfin, je voulais bien vous laisser m'embrasser si cela pouvait vous faire du bien.

A l'idée qu'Harry le considère comme un animal à qui l'on jette quelques miettes de sentiments humain, comme un mendiant affamé de sexe à qui on accorde à contre cœur un petit baiser, Draco se sentit furieux et humilié.

- Comme c'est noble de votre part, Monsieur Potter, railla-t-il sans remarquer la pâleur soudaine de ses joues. Vous avez par deux fois sacrifié votre précieuse personne pour moi, poursuivit-il avec une brutalité délibérée. Mais contrairement à ce que vous croyez, même un animal comme moi est capable de retenue et de discrimination. Bref, Harry, vous vous considérez peut être comme un festin, mais je peux parfaitement vous résister si affamé que je sois.

Cette colère explosive était d'autant plus effrayante qu'incompréhensible pour Harry, dans l'état d'agitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Il recula, croisa les bras comme pour repousser la souffrance que Draco lui infligeait délibérément.

Draco le lut dans ses yeux expressifs et, content de lui avoir fait le plus de mal possible, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le meuble placé derrière le poste de télévision, où il se mit à fouiller dans les divers titres de cassettes vidéo alignées sur les étagères.

Draco l'avait jeté comme un chiffon sale, renvoyé sans autre forme de procès, mais l'orgueil meurtri d'Harry se rebellait à l'idée de ramper dans sa chambre comme un animal blessé. Se refusant catégoriquement à verser la moindre larme et à manifester le moindre trouble, Harry s'avança vers la table et se mit à empiler les magazines qui s'y trouvaient.

- Allez vous coucher ! lui ordonna Draco d'un ton sec. Vous êtes quoi ? Un maniaque du rangement ?

Harry se redressa d'un bond. Les magazines lui glissèrent des mains, il jeta au blond un regard noir, mais il lui obéit.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco observa son menton levé d'un air dédaigneux et sa démarche fière puis il se détourna et chassa froidement Harry Potter de son esprit. Il s'efforça de se rappeler le bulletin de Gilderoy Lockart. Il aurait juré que, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de consoler Harry, Lockart avait parlé de Blaise Zabini. Assis sur le sofa, Draco contempla le poste d'un air inquiet. Dans deux heures, il y aurait un dernier journal ou du moins une récapitulation des nouvelles avant la fin des programmes. Draco posa les pieds sur la table basse et se dispos& à attendre. Il songea alors au visage de Zabini, à ses airs de casse-cou, et esquissa un sourire en se rappelant le petit italien, maigre et plein d'entrain. Tout au long de ces années, il n'y avait que deux hommes qu'il en était arrivé à considérer comme de vrais amis : l'un était Severus Snape, l'autre Blaise Zabini. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit quand il pensa à l'absence totale de ressemblances entre eux. Severus Snape était un magnat de carrure internationale. Leur amitié avait été forgée par leurs nombreux intérêts communs et par un profond respect mutuel.

Blaise Zabini était un petit voleur qui n'avait rien de commun avec Draco, et celui-ci n'avait rien fait pour gagner son respect ou sa loyauté. Pourtant Zabini lui avait accordé les deux, en toute liberté et sans réserve. Il avait brisé l'isolement de Draco par ses plaisanteries stupides et les histoires drôles de sa grande famille, si peu conventionnelle. Puis, sans que Draco en prenne conscience, il l'avait attiré intentionnellement dans cette famille. Les siens s'étaient comportés comme si la cour d'un pénitencier était un endroit parfaitement normal pour y tenir une réunion familiale. Ils avaient jetés leurs bébés dans ses bras de novice et lui avaient manifesté le même mélange bruyant et troublant de chaleur, d'affection et de sévérité familiale qu'à Blaise. En se remémorant tout cela, Draco comprit à quel point leurs lettres et leurs gâteaux, et même le salami trop salé de Mama Zabini, avaient compté pour lui. La tête contre le cuir du canapé, il ferma les yeux. Son humeur s'était considérablement égayée à ce souvenir. Il trouverait le moyen d'envoyer un cadeau de mariage à Julia, se dit-il. Et il enverrait aussi un cadeau à Blaise. Quelque chose de spécial. Mais que pourrait-il bien lui acheter dont il aurait besoin et qui lui plairait ? Ce qui lui vint le plus logiquement à l'esprit fit rire Draco de sa propre absurdité : un point de vente de voitures d'occasion !

Juste avant minuit, comme il l'avait espéré, on repassa le journal de Lockart et la brève vidéo que Draco avait déjà vue. On y apercevait Blaise, les mains derrière la tête que l'on fouillait, à qui l'on mettait les menottes et que l'on poussait à l'arrière de la voiture du shérif d'Amarillo une heure après l'évasion de Draco, mais ce fut le commentaire qui l'inquiéta le plus : _"L'autre évadé, Blaise Zabini, agé de trente ans, a été repris et placé en garde à vue après une courte bagarre avec les autorités. Il a été transféré pour un interrogatoire au pénitencier national d'Amarillo, où il partageait la cellule de Malfoy, qui court toujours. Le directeur de la prison, Tom Voldemort, considère Zabini comme un criminel extrêmement dangereux."_ Draco se pencha et fixa l'écran, soulagé de constater que Blaise ne semblait pas avoir été malmené par les flics d'Amarillo. Pourtant ce que l'on venait de raconter n'avait aucun sens. Les médias et Voldemort aurait dû traiter Blaise en héros, comme un détenu modèle qui avait sonné l'alarme pour signaler l'évasion de son compagnon de cellule. La veille, quand le présentateur avait décrit Blaise comme un "second évadé", Draco s'était dit qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas eu le temps d'interroger Voldemort pour connaître le déroulement des faits. A présent ils en avaient eu tout le loisir, et ils s'étaient entretenus avec le directeur. Et Voldemort qui déclarait Zabini dangereux. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait cela, se demandait Draco, alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir publiquement de ce que l'un au moins de ses détenus se soit comporté comme un citoyen honnête ?

La raison qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit lui parut impensable, insoutenable : Voldemort n'avait pas cru au récit de Blaise. Non, ce n'était pas possible, puisqu'il s'était assuré que Blaise avait un alibi en béton. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule autre possibilité : Voldemort avait cru à l'alibi de Blaise, mais il était trop furieux que Draco se soit fait la belle pour ne pas faire porter le chapeau à Blaise. Draco n'avait pas prévu cela. Il s'était figuré que son extrême vanité pousserait Voldemort à chanter les louanges de Blaise, d'autant que l'incident avait monopolisé l'attention des médias. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa méchanceté l'emporterait sur son égocentrisme ni même sur le bon sens, mais si tel était le cas, les méthodes qu'il utiliserait pour se venger de lui seraient d'une brutalité à faire froid dans le dos. A la prison couraient des histoires sordides de passages à tabac, parfois mortels, dans l'abominable salle de conférence de Voldemort, sous les regards de quelques-uns de ses gardiens préférés. "Blessures résultant de coups reçus lors d'une tentative d'évasion." Tel était généralement le motif invoqué par Voldemort, lorsque les corps martyrisés arrivaient plus tard à l'infirmerie ou à la morgue.

L'inquiétude de Draco se transforma en panique à la fin du bulletin d'informations.

_"Dernier développement dans l'affaire de l'évasion Malfoy-Zabini, _ajouta le présentateur local. _Selon une déclaration émanant du bureau du directeur de la prison d'Etat d'Amarillo, Blaise Zabini a tenté une seconde fois de s'évader alors qu'on l'interrogeait sur sa complicité dans l'évasion de Malfoy. Il a attaqué trois gardiens avant d'être repris et maîtrisé. On l'a emmené à l'infirmerie de la prison où il est dans un état critique. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun autre détail quant à la nature et à l'ampleur de ses blessures."_

Draco frissonna de tout son corps d'étonnement et de rage. Pris de haut le cœur, il rejeta la tête en arrière et lutta contre une forte envie de vomir. Il fixa le plafond en déglutissant comme un forcené, tandis qu'il songeait au visage optimiste et souriant de Blaise et à ses plaisanteries stupides.

Le journaliste poursuivit son bulletin, mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.

_" La rumeur selon laquelle un soulèvement des détenus du pénitencier d'Amarillo a eu lieu a été confirmée, et Dolores Ombrage, gouverneur du Texas, envisage d'y envoyer les troupes de la garde nationale, si nécessaire. Les détenus, tirant apparemment avantage de la couverture médiatique de l'évasion de Draco Malfoy et de Blaise Zabini, protestent contre ce qu'ils appellent la cruauté injustifié de certains cadres et des gardiens, contre la surpopulation des locaux et la mauvaise qualité de la nourriture."_

Longtemps après la fin des émissions, Draco fut incapable de se lever. La volonté de s'évader et de survivre qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie ces cinq dernières années était lentement en train de le quitter. C'était comme si la mort était à son chevet, comme si elle le traquait éternellement, et il fut soudain las de chercher à lui échapper. D'abord ses parents étaient morts, puis son frère, son grand-père, sa femme enfin. Si Zabini mourait, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Draco avait l'impression d'être poursuivi par une sorte de malédiction macabre qui condamnait tous ceux qu'il aimait à une fin prématurée. A travers son désarroi, il comprit que ces pensées là étaient dangereuses, malsaines, folles. Mais le fil qui l'attachait encore à la raison devenait très, très ténu.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. A bientôt pour la suite. Bises_


	23. Chapter 23

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre. Les vacances arrivant j'aurais peu être plus de temps pour écrire mais rien n'est moins sûr. En tout cas je vous remercie encore pour vos rewiews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 :**

Le petit paquet de vêtements qu'il venait de sortir du sèche-linge à la main, Harry traversa la salle de séjour à pas furtifs, pieds nus et cheveux mouillés, avant de revenir dans la chambre où il avait passé une nuit presque blanche. Il était onze heure du matin et, à en juger par les bruits qu'il entendait, Draco devait être sous la douche.

En proie à un mal de tête lancinant qui le faisait grimacer, Harry se sécha rapidement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, et enfila le jean et le pull qu'il portait trois jours plus tôt sur la route d'Amarillo. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour où tout était encore normal. Plus rien ne l'était à présent, notamment son opinion de lui-même. Il avait été pris en otage par un détenu qui s'était évadé. Toute personne ordinaire, honnête et décente, aurait détesté son ravisseur et méprisé tout ce qu'il représentait. Toute jeune personne de vingt-six ans, respectable, ayant une certaine moralité, se serait battue à la moindre occasion contre Draco Malfoy tout en s'efforçant de contrecarrer ses projets, d'échapper à ses griffes et de le faire capturer et renvoyer en prison, où il aurait dû se trouver ! Voilà ce qu'aurait été le comportement de quelqu'un de sage et de bien sous tous rapports.

Or ce n'était pas ce qu'avait fait Harry Potter, et il en éprouvait du dégoût. Il avait laissé son ravisseur l'embrasser et le caresser. Pire, il y avait pris du plaisir. La veille, Harry s'était bercé de l'illusion qu'il avait simplement voulu réconforter un homme malheureux, qu'il était gentil comme on le lui avait appris, mais à la lumière du jour, Harry savait que tout cela n'était que mensonge. Bien que Draco Malfoy soit un homme, s'il avait été vieux et moche, Harry ne se serait pas jeté dans ses bras et n'aurait pas tenté de lui faire oublier son infortune par un _baiser._ Il n'aurait pas non plus tenu si fort à croire en son innocence. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait cru aux ridicules protestations d'innocence de Draco Malfoy parce qu'il avait envie d'y croire et qu'il l'avait consolé parce que le blond l'attirait. Au lieu de s'enfuir la veille sur cette aire de repos, il s'était roulé dans la neige et l'avait embrassé, en refusant d'admettre que le routier dénommé Ernie aurait fort bien pu sortir indemne de la bagarre qui s'en serait peut-être ensuivie.

A Keaton, il n'avait fréquenté que des filles sages et bien sous tout rapport même si parfois son regard s'attardait sur une affiche publicitaire montrant de superbes modèles masculins. Il aimait particulièrement celle pour Calvin Klein avec le jeune homme torse nu à moitié allongé et regardant l'appareil d'un air sensuel. Mais il s'était convaincu que son attirance était seulement du à la beauté de la photo et au talent du photographe. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant une vérité aussi criante que douloureuse : si ses fiançailles avec Cho n'étaient pas officielles et s'il hésitait autant, c'est tout simplement qu'il n'était pas attiré par les femmes mais bien par les hommes. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Aucun homme à Keaton n'avait retenu son attention et il savait maintenant pourquoi. Seuls des gens de sa sorte étaient susceptibles de le séduire, des rebuts de la société comme Draco Malfoy. La décence et la respectabilité ne lui faisait aucun effet. Contrairement à la violence, au danger et à la passion illicite.

Extérieurement Harry Potter avait tout du citoyen droit et vertueux, mais au fond de son cœur, il était encore Harry Evans, le gosse des rues, né de parents inconnus. Telle était l'écœurante réalité. Naguère la morale de la société n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Visiblement il n'en avait toujours pas. Mme Pince, la directrice de l'institution de placement Poudlard, ne s'était pas trompée. Harry serra les dents, tandis que dans sa tête il entendait sa voix aigre et apercevait son visage distordu par le mépris.

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. C'est valable pour toi, Harry Evans. Tu arriveras peut-être à berner cette psychiatre qui se donne de grands airs, mais pas moi. Tu es une mauvaise graine, tout comme dans ce film que nous avons vu à la télévision… Tu ne feras jamais rien de bon, tu verras… On ne peut pas faire un sac de soie avec l'oreille d'un porc et c'est ce que tu es, une oreille de porc. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, et c'est pour cela que tu traînes toujours avec les petits voyous. Ils sont exactement comme toi, mauvais… MAUVAIS !

Harry plissa les paupières pour chasser ce souvenir pénible et penser à l'homme si bon qui l'avait adopté.

- Tu es un bon petit garçon, Harry, lui murmurait-il, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était venu vivre chez eux. Un très gentil et tendre petit garçon. Tu grandiras et tu deviendras quelqu'un de très bien. Un jour, tu choisiras une femme que tu aimeras et tu seras un époux et un père merveilleux, tout comme tu es un garçon charmant aujourd'hui.

Ravagé par le souvenir de la foi que son père avait mis en lui à tort, Harry appuya ses mains sur la commode et baissa la tête.

- Tu avais tort, murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

Harry venait de comprendre l'affreuse vérité : il n'était d'une part pas attiré par les femmes mais par les hommes et non pas les hommes simples et bien sous tout rapport, ni même beau comme certain l'étaient à Keaton, mais par des hommes comme Draco Malfoy, lequel l'avait fasciné depuis l'instant ou il l'avait aperçu sur ce parking. La veille, il avait eu envie de coucher avec lui et Draco s'en était rendu compte. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Malfoy avait reconnu en Harry quelqu'un de son espèce. C'était pour cela que le réalisateur s'était mis en colère, qu'Harry l'avait dégouté, quand il l'avait empêché de lui faire l'amour. Ce que Draco méprisait, s'était sa lâcheté. Harry avait eu envie de coucher avec lui dès que le blond l'avait embrassé, caressé.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Mme Pince avait raison.

Mais le révérend Potter avait lutté contre cela, se souvint brusquement Harry. Quand le jeune homme lui répétait ce dicton, le révérend le secouait un peu en lui disant :

- Les animaux ne changent pas, les gens si, Harry ! C'est pour cela que le Seigneur nous a donné un esprit et une volonté. Si tu veux être quelqu'un de bien, tu n'as qu'à en _être_ un. Il suffit d'en prendre la résolution et de s'y tenir !

Décide-toi, Harry…

Lentement il releva la tête et contempla son reflet dans le miroir tandis qu'une force nouvelle prenait possession de lui. Il n'avait rien fait d'impardonnable. Pas encore.

Et avant de trahir inexorablement ce qu'il était ainsi que l'éducation qu'il avait reçu, il allait se tirer des griffes de Draco Malfoy, bon Dieu ! Bon sang ! rectifia-t-il d'un air morose. Aujourd'hui. Il fallait fuir le jour même avant que sa maigre volonté ne s'effondre devant la séduction de cet homme. S'il restait, il deviendrait de fait son complice, et il n'y aurait plus alors de rédemption morale ou sociale possible. Avec une ardeur quasi hystérique, Harry jura de lui échapper.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, tira les rideaux et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel gris et menaçant de la matinée. Au dessus de lui de gros nuages porteurs de neige s'accumulaient. Le vent hurlait dans les pins et faisait trembler les vitres. Il refit mentalement la route qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici et, quand les premiers flocons apparurent, il grimaça. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait vu assez de neige pour une vie entière ! A une vingtaine de mètres, au-delà de la plate-forme de bois qui entourait la maison, on avait cloué un gros thermomètre rond sur un arbre, à la lisière des bois. Il indiquait une température de quatre degrés, sans compter le vent glacé. On devait approcher de zéro.

Harry leva la tête et tressaillit en entendant la radio. L'homme qui avait fait son malheur était habillé et, dans la salle de séjour, il attendait les nouvelles.

Pendant une minute, Harry envisagea de se barricader dans cette chambre bien chaude jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'en aille, mais c'était à la fois impossible et peu pratique. Il fallait quand même manger, et même s'il condamnait sa porte, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la fenêtre. En outre, plus il resterait longtemps avec Malfoy, moins il aurait de chances de convaincre les autorités et les habitants de Keaton qu'il n'était ni le complice consentant ni le compagnon de lit de cet homme condamné pour meurtre.

Avec un soupir nerveux, Harry affronta la dure réalité. La seule route vers la liberté, et la respectabilité, se trouvait à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté d'une montagne enneigée et inconnue, avec le 4X4, pour peu qu'il trouve le moyen de le faire démarrer sans clé, ou à pied. S'il devait s'en aller à pied, ce qui était le plus probable, il lui fallait d'abord se préoccuper de se protéger du froid.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, Harry se dirigea vers le grand vestiaire pour y "emprunter" des vêtements plus chauds. Il poussa un cri de joie. Tout au fond se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à des combinaisons de ski pour adultes. Elles étaient toutes deux bleu marine avec des bandes rouges et blanches, mais l'une était beaucoup plus petite. Quand il la plaça devant lui, il vit aussitôt qu'elle était à sa taille. En la jetant sur son bras il retourna dans la chambre et se mit à fouiller les tiroirs de la commode. Puis il réprima un autre cri de joie quand il en tira une combinaison à manches et jambes longues en Thermolactyl.

Il eut le plus grand mal à remonter la fermeture éclair de son jean sur les dessous volumineux qu'il avait enfilés, et quand il y fut enfin parvenu, celui-ci le serrait tant qu'il ne pouvait plus plier les genoux. Mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention. Il chercha plutôt le moyen d'amener Draco Malfoy à baisser sa garde suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'échapper et, s'il devait le faire à pied, pour que le blond ne se lance pas à sa poursuite avant qu'il n'ait pris une avance confortable. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas mis la combinaison de ski. A présent, il lui semblait préférable de lui faire croire qu'il sortait simplement quelques minutes pour prendre l'air.

Arborant un air impersonnel, Harry tira sur son pull et sur sa veste en espérant que Draco ne remarquerait pas que ses jambes avaient l'allure et la mobilité de deux saucisses raides, puis il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle de séjour.

Son regard se porta machinalement sur le sofa au coin du feu, où il s'attendait à trouver le blond. Il était à l'autre bout de la pièce et regardait la neige tomber. Il tournait le dos à Harry, les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon. Retardant le moment où il devrait lui faire face pour la première fois depuis la veille, Harry le regarda lever la main. Comme Draco se frottait la nuque d'un air absent, sa mémoire lui joua le tour de lui rappeler la caresse experte de ses longs doigts sur son corps et l'exquise sensation qu'il avait alors éprouvée. Il fallait quand même reconnaître que Draco avait fait preuve d'une certaine réserve, d'une certaine décence, la veille au soir. Le blond était aussi exité que lui. Au souvenir de leur deux sexes raidis se frottant l'un contre l'autre à travers leurs pantalons, échauffa le visage d'Harry.

Il n'était pas très fier de lui. Il avait excité Draco puis, sans crier gare, il l'avait insulté et mis en colère. Pourtant le blond n'avait pas tenté de le forcer…

Draco tourna légèrement la tête et Harry aperçut la sombre fierté de ce profil taillé à coups de serpe et cette bouche mobile qui l'avait embrassé avec tant d'ardeur. Un homme capable d'une telle tendresse et d'une telle retenue dans le feu de la passion, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis cinq ans, ne pouvait certainement pas être un meurtrier…

Harry s'admonesta avec vigueur ! Voilà qu'il se laissait de nouveau aller à plaindre bêtement ce criminel, à l'idéaliser, simplement parce qu'il était grand, beau, incroyablement séduisant et qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot sans caractère désespérément attiré par lui.

- Excusez-moi, dit Harry d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir la radio.

Draco fit volte face et fixa sa tenue.

- Où avez-vous l'intention d'aller comme ça ?

- Vous m'avez dit que je peux aller partout dans et autour de la maison, répliqua Harry du même ton pincé. Je deviens fou coincé ici. Je voulais juste prendre l'air.

- Il gèle dehors.

Comme Harry compris qu'il était sur le point de refuser de le laisser sortir, il changea son fusil d'épaule et adopta une démarche calme et logique.

- Comme vous l'avez si bien souligné, je mourrais de froid si je tentais de m'évader à pied. J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu d'exercice et d'air frais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est explorer un peu le terrain et…, hésita-t-il, puis mue par une soudaine inspiration, il enchaîna avec un enthousiasme enfantin : faire un bonhomme de neige ! Je vous en prie, ne dites pas non ! l'amadoua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de neige depuis que je suis venu au Texas quand j'étais petit garçon.

Il ne se laissa ni impressionner ni amadouer.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais restez dans mon champ de vision.

- Oui, geôlier ! rétorqua Harry, que son autoritarisme insupportait. Pourrais-je disparaître de temps à autre pour ramasser les branches et les brindilles dont j'aurais besoin ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco plissa le front et le fixa dans un silence glacé.

Harry prit ce silence pour un consentement, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait décidé de lui échapper et, pour atteindre cet objectif urgent, il était prêt à presque toutes les bassesses pour l'apaiser.

- J'ai toujours mis des carottes pour faire le nez. Je vais voir dans le réfrigérateur si nous en avons, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire pour mieux cacher son jeu.

Le réfrigérateur se trouvait près d'un tiroir qui contenait des clés aux formes bizarres ouvrant des serrures inconnues. De la main gauche, Harry ouvrit le frigo et de la droite il tira discrètement le tiroir et chercha à tâtons les plates clés métalliques qu'il avait aperçues.

- Pas de carotte ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire artificiel avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans le tiroir.

Il vit une clé et la prit, mais il était sûr qu'il y en avait d'autres. Il en repéra alors trois qui pointaient sous les spatules et les cuillères. Les yeux rivés sur le contenu du réfrigérateur, il réussit à en saisir une, mais ses longs doigts fébriles n'avaient pas l'adresse suffisante pour prendre les deux autres à l'aveuglette. Il était sur le point de mettre la main dessus quand il entendit Draco bouger. Lorsqu'Harry releva les yeux, le blond avançait vers lui d'un pas énergique. Il retira sa main du tiroir et le referma aussitôt, les deux clés serrées dans sa paume.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix vacillante d'émotion.

- Mangez quelque chose, pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais, c'est tout.

Harry passa devant lui quand il contourna le comptoir.

- Servez vous !

Draco le suivit du regard, tandis qu'il avançait vers le vestibule.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez aux jambes ?

- Rien, fit Harry la bouche sèche. J'ai trouvé un caleçon long dans un tiroir et je l'ai mis sous mon jean pour ne pas avoir froid dehors.

- Restez près de la maison, le prévint Draco. Que je n'aie pas besoin d'aller vous chercher !

- Oui, mentit Harry en ouvrant la porte du placard du vestibule où il avait aperçu des bonnets de ski et des gants appartenant au propriétaire de la maison. A votre avis, que dois-je emporter pour les yeux et pour le nez ? demanda-t-il en le submergeant de petits détails pour l'amener à baisser sa garde, de guerre lasse.

- Je n'en sais rien et, pour être parfaitement honnête, je m'en fiche.

Affectant un enthousiasme naturel, Harry enfila les après-ski.

- Dans certaines cultures, déclara-t-il en adoptant inconsciemment le ton avec lequel il s'adressait à sa classe de CE2, les bonhommes de neige sont de véritables œuvres d'art. Vous saviez ça ?

- Non.

- Il ne faut pas négliger les préparatifs, ajouta-t-il ingénument.

Draco le dévisagea avec une expression de muette interrogation, puis il lui tourna grossièrement le dos et regagna la cuisine.

Harry n'avait nulle envie de poursuivre la conversation, mais il venait de trouver un prétexte pour disparaître plus souvent.

- Dans ces cultures où les figurines de neige et de glace sont tenues pour une forme d'art très prisée, enchaina-t-il, inventant au fur et à mesure, un bonhomme de neige est beaucoup plus que trois grosses boules entassées. On construit tout une scène autour de lui avec des branches, des baies et des pierres, dit-il en enfilant des gants fourrés qu'il venait de trouver au fond du placard. Intéressant non ? fit-il en lançant à Draco un grand sourire par-dessus son épaule.

Le blond prit un couteau dans un tiroir et ouvrit un placard.

- Fascinant, railla-t-il.

- Vous ne semblez pas vraiment fasciné, se lamenta Harry qui voulait que Draco lui demande lui-même de s'en aller et de le laisser tranquille, ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire. Le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est d'y consacrer toute son attention. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Pensez à la joie et à la satisfaction, que l'on éprouve quand la scène est…

Draco claqua si fort la porte du placard qu'Harry se retourna brusquement et fixa le couteau que le blond tenait à la main.

- Harry, dit-il, fermez-la !

Ce brusque changement d'humeur aurait suffi à lui rappeler que ce Draco Malfoy était un ennemi dangereusement imprévisible et, avec cette lame luisante et ses yeux menaçants, il semblait vraiment capable de tuer de sang froid.

Draco le vit pâlir, contempler le couteau, et il lut dans ses pensées. La colère qui montait en lui explosa.

- C'est vrai, persifla-t-il, j'ai été condamné pour meurtre.

- Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous ne l'aviez pas commis, lui rappela Harry en s'efforçant en vain de paraître calme et convaincu.

- J'ai dit ça, railla-t-il, mais vous savez très bien qu'il n'en est rien, n'est ce pas Harry ?

Le brun avala nerveusement sa salive et recula dans le couloir.

- Je peux sortir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il saisit la poignée à tâtons et la tourna.

Derrière lui, Draco était extrêmement calme. Il s'efforçait de se maîtriser et de chasser de son esprit l'horreur qu'il avait vu sur le visage d'Harry. Il se dit que ce que le jeune homme pensait n'avait aucune importance, qu'il était adorable quand il parlait de son bonhomme de neige, qu'il était gentil et innocent, et que, comparé à lui, il était sale et inhumain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la radio annonça la nouvelle et son moral s'améliora considérablement. Selon le présentateur, Zabini n'allait pas mieux, mais il n'allait pas plus mal non plus. Il se maintenait. Draco changea de fréquence et finit par trouver une station qui ne diffusait que des informations et pas de musique. Il pénétrait dans la salle de séjour quand le commentateur annonça qu'un homme en qui les autorités canadiennes avaient reconnu Draco Malfoy avait franchi la frontière à Windsor deux jours plus tôt à bord d'une berline noire de location.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. A très bientôt pour la suite. Bises_


	24. Chapter 24

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiew que je reçois toujours avec plaisir. Il est actiuellement 1h30 du matin et je tombe de sommeil, je ne répondrais donc pas à tous mais je vous fais un MERCI collectif. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. BONNE LECTURE._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 :**

- Merde, dit doucement Harry en se glissant hors du 4x4, qui était toujours garé derrière la maison, loin des baies vitrées.

Depuis quinze ans qu'il avait pris sa première et unique leçon de vol de voiture, les systèmes électriques avaient manifestement évolué, à moins qu'il n'ait été un élève peu attentif. En tout cas, il ne savait absolument pas dans la poignée de fils qu'il avait sortis du tableau de bord lesquels pourraient lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

Il se pencha pour ramasser une brassée de branches de pin, puis dans la neige et le vent, il courut vers la maison. Pendant le quart d'heure où il avait été dehors, Draco était resté à la fenêtre à le contempler, telle une statue de pierre. La recherche "d'accessoires" permettait à Harry de disparaître quelques minutes sans éveiller ses soupçons, comme il l'avait espéré, mais il craignait de s'absenter trop longuement. Jusque là, il avait fait trois excursions d'une durée croissante, revenant chaque fois avec des branches de pin après avoir tenté de faire démarrer le 4x4 en mettant le contact avec les fils. Si Draco le pensait assez idiot pour perdre son temps à faire un bonhomme de neige dans ce froid glacial, il se fatiguerait vite de jouer les sentinelles. Harry y comptait.

Le brun tira son bonnet de laine sur ses oreilles gelées et fit rouler la boule qui servirait de base au corps du bonhomme tout en passant en revue les différentes possibilités d'évasion qui s'offraient à lui. Par un temps pareil, il serait suicidaire de s'en aller à pieds. Même s'il ne se perdait pas en descendant de la montagne, il risquait de mourir de froid avant d'atteindre la route principale. Si par chance, il y parvenait, il périrait avant de voir venir un automobiliste. Sur la route qui les avait menés ici, ils n'avaient pas croisé une seule voiture les deux dernières heures. La probabilité de dénicher l'endroit où Draco avait planqué les clés du 4x4 lui semblait également faible.

Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d4ici ! dit Harry à voix haute en poussant sa boule de neige vers les branches de pin.

Derrière la maison, il y avait un garage cadenassé qui, d'après Draco Malfoy, servait de remise et ne pouvait donc pas abriter le 4x4. Peut-être mentait-il. Peut être n'en savait-il rien. L'une des clés qu'il gardait dans sa poche ressemblait à celle d'un cadenas, et le seul que Harry avait vu était celui de la porte du garage. L'éventualité que le propriaitaire y ait laissé une voiture ne lui remonta pas vraiment le moral. Pour peu qu'il en trouve les clés et qu'il parvienne à démarrer, le 4x4 bloquait la porte du garage. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une possibilité : même sans avoir vu l'intérieur de ce garage, Harry avait une petite idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver : des skis.

Il y avait des chaussures de ski dans le placard de sa chambre mais pas de skis dans la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient sans doute là.

Harry n'avait jamais skié de sa vie.

Il s'apprêtait à tenter le coup. A la télévision ou au cinéma, cela n'avait pas l'air si difficile que cela. Et pourquoi le serait-ce ? Les enfants skiaient bien. Il en serait certainement capable, lui aussi.

Tout comme Draco Malfoy, se rappela Harry avec une pointe de peur brute. Il l'avait vu skier dans l'un de ses films, une histoire policière qui se déroulait en Suisse. Il semblait skier comme il respirait, mais c'était probablement un cascadeur qui faisait le plus dur.

Harry continuait de pousser en grognant une boule de neige qui devenait de plus en plus grosse. Dix minutes plus tard, il la mit en place, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, puisqu'il pouvait à peine fléchir les genoux dans son jean trop serré. Ayant achevé le premier tiers du bonhomme de neige, il éparpilla vite les branches en un demi cercle, comme s'il obéissait à un plan, puis il fit mine de contempler son œuvre. Du coin de l'œil, il observa les fenêtres et vit que Draco était toujours là.

Il était temps, se dit Harry en tremblant nerveusement, de tenter une incursion dans ce garage.

Les mains gantées engourdies par le froid et l'appréhension, Harry glissa en vain une première clé dans le lourd cadenas. En retenant son souffle il y glissa la seconde clé et la serrure s'ouvrit dans sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte à l'arrière de la maison pour s'assurer que Draco n'avait pas brusquement décidé de sortir, puis il enjamba le tas de neige qui lui barrait le passage et pénétra dans le garage en refermant la porte derrière lui.

A l'intérieur il faisait noir comme dans un four, mais après avoir trébuché sur une pelle et heurté un objet inconnu avec d'énormes pneus, Harry trouva un interrupteur sur lequel il appuya. Une rangé de gros spots déversèrent leur lumière. Provisoirement aveuglé, Harry cligna des yeux puis jeta un regard circulaire dans ce lieu encombré, le cœur battant de curiosité. Des skis. Il y avait plusieurs paires de skis et de bâtons rangés dans des casiers sur le mur d'en face. A sa gauche se trouvait un gigantesque tracteur équipé d'un énorme engin pour chasser la neige. Harry s'imagina assis dans la cabine, se frayant un chemin sur les routes dangereuses et sinueuses qui descendaient de la montagne, mais il écarta cette éventualité. Même s'il était assez téméraire pour tenter de dégager le 4x4 et pour descendre en tracteur, le moteur ferait assez de bruit pour alerter Draco. De plus, l'engin roulerait si lentement que le blond pourrait l'extirper de là sans même se donner la peine de courir.

L'autre moitié du garage était remplie d'équipements de tracteur, de pneus neige, de boîtes et d'objets recouverts d'une grande bâche noire.

Des skis. Il allait devoir descendre la montagne à skis. S'il ne mourrait pas de froid, il se casserait sans doute le cou. Et ce qui était tout aussi déprimant, il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain ou le sur lendemain pour tenter sa chance, car le vent se levait et la neige tombait abondamment. Plus par curiosité que par espoir, Harry souleva un coin de la bâche et y jeta un coup d'œil, puis il l'écarta dans un cri de joie incrédule.

Sous la bâche se trouvait deux autoneiges luisantes, bleu marine, avec des casques perchés sur le siège.

Les doigts tremblants, Harry glissa l'autre clé dans le démarreur de celle qui était la plus proche de lui. La clé entra sans résistance et tourna. Ça marchait ! Exultant, il sortit du garage en courant et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le temps qui lui avait semblé si menaçant quelques minutes auparavant n'était plus à présent qu'un inconvénient mineur. Dans une demi-heure ou moins, dès qu'il aurait enfilé cette combinaison qui l'attendait dans le placard et qu'il se serrait esquivé, il se lancerait sur le chemin de la liberté.

Il n'avait jamais conduit d'autoneige, mais il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il saurait s'en tirer et beaucoup mieux qu'avec des skis et des bâtons. Bien décidé à mettre en œuvre ce plan qui avait si bien marché jusque là, Harry prit le temps de ramasser quelques branches, puis il fonça vers l'endroit où se tenait le bonhomme et les y déposa. Draco Malfoy était toujours à la fenêtre. Harry se força à regarder autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait d'autres accessoires, tout en songeant aux derniers détails de son évasion imminente. Il ne lui restait en fait qu'à se changer, à enfiler des gants secs et à prendre la clé de l'autre autoneige pour que Draco ne puisse pas le poursuivre quand il aurait découvert sa disparition.

Il était prêt à partir. Ni la neige ni le vent ni un criminel évadé et armé ne pourraient l'en empêcher. C'était déjà fait pour ainsi dire.

De la maison Draco le vit enfoncer son bonnet sur sa tête et partir à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin pour cette espèce de scène peu identifiable. Sa colère était tombée. Il avait été grandement soulagé par les nouvelles concernant l'état de Zabini et, dans une moindre mesure, par l'amusement involontaire qu'il éprouvait à regarder Harry se débattre avec cette énorme boule de neige qu'il poussait inlassablement devant lui, alors qu'il pouvait à peine fléchir les genoux. Draco esquissa un demi-sourire quand le brun trouva enfin une solution. Lorsque la boule fut assez grosse, il cessa de la pousser avec les bras, se retourna, s'y adossa et poussa sur ses jambes. Draco avait été tenté de sortir pour l'aider mais cela l'aurait privé du plaisir de le contempler depuis son poste d'observation. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse prendre autant de plaisir à regarder un homme faire un bonhomme de neige. D'autre part, il n'en avait jamais connu qui s'adonnait à une occupation aussi saine et innocente.

Ce garçon était une énigme totale, songeait le blond en attendant que le brun réapparaisse. Intelligent et ingénu, compatissant et fougueux, passionné et espiègle, il était plein de contradictions, toutes extrêmement séduisantes. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus en Harry Potter, c'était cette nature saine et sans affectation. Au début, il était à demi convaincu de la réalité de l'aura d'innocence qu'il lui prêtait, mais hier soir, il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry savait à peine embrasser ! Draco se demanda qu'elle genre de femmes pouvait bien habiter Keaton, Texas. Harry avait sursauté comme un lapin surpris quand Draco avait tenté des caresses plus poussées. D'accord, le brun n'avait certainement jamais eu de relations homosexuelles mais si ce n'était pas une chose impossible de nos jours, Draco aurait presque pensé que le brun était encore puceau.

Quand il vit où ses pensées le menaient, Draco jura en silence, puis se retourna brusquement quand Harry rentra par la porte du fond.

- Je… J'ai besoin de vêtements pour habiller mon bonhomme, dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

- Pourquoi n'attendez-vous pas demain pour le terminer ? fit Draco et le sourire du brun s'évanouit.

- Mais… mais je m'amuse ! protesta Harry d'un ton désespéré. Quel plaisir cela peut-il bien vous faire de m'empêcher de m'occuper !

- Je ne suis pas un ogre ! rétorqua sèchement Draco peiné par la crainte et la méfiance qu'il lisait dans son regard.

- Alors, laissez moi terminer mon… mon projet !

- Entendu, dit-il avec un sourire agacé. Parfait.

Le sourire D'Harry réapparut, qui lui illumina le visage.

- Merci.

Draco fondit sous ce sourire rayonnant.

- De rien, répondit-il, exaspéré par la tendresse qu'il perçut dans sa propre voix.

A la radio, dans la cuisine, un journaliste annonça un nouveau développement dans l'affaire Malfoy-Zabini, dont on parlerait après la prochaine pause publicitaire. En s'efforçant de dissimuler à Harry sa réaction par un bref hochement de tête, Draco le regarda se précipiter dans la chambre, puis il entra lui-même dans la cuisine et haussa le son.

Il se versait une tasse de café quand le présentateur reprit :

_"Il y a dix minutes, une source anonyme a téléphoné à NBC News de l'infirmerie du pénitencier national d'Amarillo pour nous informer que Blaise Zabini, qui avait tenté de s'évader il y a deux jours en compagnie de son codétenu Draco Malfoy, est mort ce matin à onze heures quinze, alors qu'on le transportait en ambulance à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Zabini, neveu d'Enrico Zabini, personnalité réputée du milieu, est mort des blessures dont il a été victime lorsqu'il a attaqué deux gardiens lors de sa seconde tentative d'évasion…"_

Harry sortait de la chambre, sa tenue de ski derrière le dos, quand il entendit le hurlement de rage de son ravisseur et le bris de verre quand il lança violement sa tasse sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Harry se tenait en plein dans son champ de vision, paralysé par la terreur, tandis que Draco Malfoy jetait tout ce qu'il pouvait ramasser contre les murs ou sur le sol en beuglant des obscénités et des menaces d'une rare violence. Le grille-pain s'écrasa, suivit du moulin à café, de la cafetière, puis il balaya de son bras les assiettes, les tasses et les pots de verre qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir. Il jurait encore quand tous les plans de travail furent vides puis, aussi vite qu'elle avait surgit, cette rage aveugle s'apaisa brutalement. Comme épuisé, il appuya ses mains à plat sur le comptoir. Sa tête tomba en avant et il ferma les yeux.

Harry, qui sortit brusquement de son état d'hypnose, renonça sagement à retirer la clé de l'autoneige du tiroir et s'engagea dans le vestibule, le dos pressé contre le mur. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans la cuisine fut rompu par un gémissement angoissé :

- Blaise… Je suis désolé, Blaise. Je suis désolé !

La scène effarante à laquelle il venait d'assister repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, tandis qu'Harry courait vers le garage dans la neige tourbillonnante. Il chancelait quand il en franchit le sol. Avec des doigts rendus malhabiles par la hâte, il enfila la combinaison, les gants et le casque, puis il traina l'autoneige vers la porte, craignant de mettre le moteur en marche et de faire du bruit. Une fois dehors, il passa une jambe sur le siège, fixa maladroitement la bride du casque et mit le contact. Le moteur se mit à ronfler plus doucement qu'il ne le pensait et, quelques instants plus tard, il s'envola vers la forêt à l'extrémité du terrain, en luttant pour conserver son équilibre et en priant le ciel que l'on entende pas son engin depuis la maison.

Tremblant de joie et de peur à la fois, Harry navigua entre les arbres et, tout en se débattant pour garder la maîtrise de son véhicule, écarta les branches de pin et contourna les grosses pierres enfouies sous la neige. Quand il serait hors de porté et certain que Draco ne le suivait pas, il prendrait la direction de la route sinueuse qui descendait jusqu'à l'autoroute, mais pour l'instant, il était heureux de devoir rester dans les bois. Au-delà de l'abri qu'ils lui offraient, le vent s'était mi à hurler et la tempête de neige s'était muée en un véritable blizzard.

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix. L'impression d'avoir réussi à retrouver la liberté lui donnait du courage, mais sa joie fut subitement altérée par le souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait vu en cet homme qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui. Il songea alors qu'il était incongru, et même presque invraisemblable que quelqu'un capable de tuer de sang-froid éprouve une telle angoisse devant la mort de son compagnon de cellule.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'on ne le suivait pas. Puis il poussa un cri en manquant de heurter un arbre. Il fit un écart brutal pour l'éviter et faillit tomber à la renverse.

Draco se redressa et contempla d'un air abattu les objets brisés et les éclats de verre sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Merde, dit-il mollement avant de se saisir de la carafe de cognac.

Il versa le liquide brûlant dans un verre qu'il vida d'un trait pour atténuer sa douleur. Il entendait encore la voix enjouée de Blaise lui lisant la dernière lettre de sa mère, _"Hé, Draco, Julia se marie! __Ç__a me fait vraiment mal de rater ça !"._ Il se rappelait d'autres détails, le savoir et les conseils par très catholiques de Zabini par exemple. _"Si tu veux un faux passeport, Draco, ne va pas voir le dénommé Rockwood, que personne ne connaît. Viens me trouver et je te mettrais en contact avec Ziggy la fouine. C'est le meilleur illustrateur du pays. Il faut que tu me laisses t'aider Draco…"_

Draco avait accepté son aide et Blaise en était mort.

_"Et, Draco, tu veux encore du salami de Mama ? J'ai plein de pastilles digestives."_

Debout devant le fenêtre Draco buvait son cognac en fixant le bonhomme de neige de Harry sans le voir. Il sentait presque la chaude présence de Blaise à ses côtés. L'italien prenait tant de plaisirs à ces idioties. Il serait sans doute sorti pour faire ce bonhomme de neige avec Harry…

Draco se figea, le verre suspendu devant ses lèvres, fouillant le terrain du regard. Harry !

- Harry ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte du fond qu'il ouvrit brutalement.

Une bourrasque neigeuse lui fouetta le visage et il dut plaquer l'épaule contre la porte pour la maintenir ouverte malgré le vent.

- Harry, rentrez avant de vous geler le…

Le vent lui renvoya sa propre voix à la figure, mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard venait de se porter sur les profondes empreintes de pas que la neige recouvrait déjà et il se rua vers le garage à l'arrière de la maison

- Harry ! tonna-t-il en poussant violemment la porte du garage. Qu'est-ce-que vous fichez là…?

Draco s'arrêta net, incrédule devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, tandis que son regard allait de l'autoneige à l'embrassure de la porte. Là, des traces d'autoneige menaient tout droit dans la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait juré qu'il avait atteint, en apprenant la mort de Blaise, le comble de la colère et de la désolation, mais l'explosion de fureur et d'appréhension qu'il éprouva alors éclipsa ses sentiments.

Le froid. Quand Harry eut quitté l'abri de la forêt et lancé l'autoneige sur la pente raide et bordée d'arbres qu'ils avaient empruntés avec le 4X4, il fut transi jusqu'aux os, le froid devenant presque insupportable. Des gouttelettes de glace lui pendaient au coin de l'œil, la neige lui fouettait le visage, l'aveuglait. Il avait les lèvres, les jambes et les bras raides. L'autoneige glissa sur une ornière et fit une embardée mais, quand Harry voulut ralentir, ses membres étaient si engourdis qu'il lui fallut attendre de précieuses secondes avant que son corps obéisse aux ordres frénétiques de son cerveau.

La seule chose que le froid n'avait pas engourdie, c'était la peur, la peur que Draco ne le rattrape et ne l'empêche de s'échapper, à laquelle venait s'ajouter une autre peur, nouvelle, celle de mourir ici, perdu dans le blizzard, enterré sous la neige. Harry vit apparaître l'image d'une battue au printemps, où l'on localiserait ses restes parfaitement conservés sous un tas de neige fondante, le corps et la tête recouverts de l'élégante combinaison et du casque, tous deux assortis, ce qui n'était nullement un hasard, à l'autoneige. Une fin "parfaite", songea-t-il sombrement, pour un petit garçon des taudis de Chicago qui voulait tant être parfait.

Tout en bas, à travers les branches d'arbre qui glissaient à ses côtés, il aperçut la route nationale qui serpentait autour de la montagne, mais il y avait un à-pic pour y parvenir, une pente quasi verticale que les arbres et les énormes blocs de pierre saillants et recouverts de neige rendaient encore plus dangereuse. S'il prenait ce chemin là, il gagnerait peut être quelques secondes, mais il n'atteindrait jamais l'autoroute en un seul morceau. De plus, avant même d'envisager de descendre le flanc de la montagne, il fallait traverser le pont au dessus du torrent en crue. Harry essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où le pont se trouvait. Il aurait dû être juste après le prochain tournant, mais il était difficile de juger quoi que ce fût, puisque la route se réduisait à un étroit sentier filant entre des congères.

Mieux vaudrait sans doute descendre de l'autoneige et se réchauffer en courant sur place. Mais Harry craignait de perdre du temps. Si la neige avait déjà comblé les traces qui menaient du garage à la forêt quand Draco s'apercevrait de sa disparition, il se dirait nécessairement qu'Harry avait pris la route et il le rattraperait beaucoup plus tôt et beaucoup plus facilement qu'en suivant ses traces à travers bois. Harry n'avait jamais regardé en arrière car il redoutait de détacher les yeux de la route et de perdre le contrôle de ce véhicule qu'il connaissait mal, mais à présent qu'il se rendait compte que tout dépendait de la vitesse avec laquelle la neige recouvrait ses traces, il n'y tenait plus. Il jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule et étouffa un cri. Au dessus de lui, loin derrière, une autoneige sortit en trombe de la forêt, puis tourna en direction de la route, le conducteur penché en avant, spectre de la fatalité, menaçant, zigzaguant entre les arbres et les rochers avec une facilité déconcertante.

La terreur et la rage l'emportèrent sur tout le reste, y compris sur le froid, et l'adrénaline s'engouffra dans ses veines. En priant le ciel que Draco ne l'ait pas repéré à travers les arbres denses qui bordaient la route, Harry chercha un endroit pour sortir du chemin et se cacher. Draco le dépasserait. Au dessus de lui, au-delà de la prochaine montée, Harry aperçut un plateau étroit. La route était bordée de rochers pour que les voitures ne tombent pas dans le précipice. Il lui faudrait donc naviguer entre les pierres et ralentir sa descente avant d'arriver au bord du plateau, puis trouver une cachette dans les arbres dont la cime dépassait le côté gauche de la route. Harry dirigea son véhicule vers un endroit situé entre deux rochers qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule, puis serra le frein pour se lancer dans le vide.

Le plateau était beaucoup plus étroit qu'il ne lui avait semblé et, durant quelques secondes terrifiantes, Harry resta en l'air fonçant vers les cimes d'un épais bosquet de pins, puis l'autoneige piqua du nez, comme une fusée folle, vers quelques arbres au-delà desquels se trouvait une rivière. Harry hurla quand les longues branches d'un pin arrêtèrent sa course. L'autoneige plongea vers la berge, fit un tonneau, glissa sur la glace qui s'était formée sur la rive avant de s'arrêter sur le flan, la barre de direction pendant au-dessus du flot déchaîné, les skis plantés dans les branches d'un saule à demi submergé.

Etourdi et soulagé, Harry resta allongé au pied du sapin qui avait freiné sa chute et vit l'autre bolide franchir le bord de la berge. A sa poursuite… Forçant son corps à réagir, Harry se redressa en vacillant et se rua sous un arbre. Les skis de l'autoneige fendirent l'air devant sa cachette. Harry se recroquevilla sous les branches, mais il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Draco n'avait pas jeté un regard dans sa direction. Il avait repéré l'autoneige renversée sur la glace que le courant commençait à entrainer, et ce spectacle avait capté toute son attention.

Harry, qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait, le regarda sauter de son véhicule en pleine course et foncer vers la rivière.

- HARRY ! hurla-t-il plusieurs fois dans le vent et, sous son regard incrédule, il avança sur la fine couche de glace.

De toute évidence, Draco était persuadé qu'il était tombé. Harry aurait dû être satisfait. Il s'agissait maintenant pour le brun de récupérer son autoneige. Harry devait l'atteindre avant Draco et, à moins que le blond ne parvienne à extirper le sien, Harry pouvait encore s'échapper. Les yeux rivés sur le dos de Draco, Harry sortit en rampant de dessous l'arbre, se leva et se glissa furtivement de tronc en tronc, d'abri en abri.

- HARRY, REPONDEZ MOI POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! cria Draco en retirant sa veste.

La glace commençait à craquer autour de lui et l'arrière de l'autoneige d'Harry pointa en l'air, tandis que l'engin s'enfonçait dans la rivière, où il disparut. Au lieu de reculer vers un lieu plus sûr, Draco attrapa les branches du saule et, au grand étonnement d'Harry, plongea dans l'eau glacée.

Ses épaules disparurent, puis sa tête, et Harry se précipita sous l'arbre suivant. Draco remonta à la surface pour respirer, cria son nom à nouveau, puis s'enfonça sous l'eau, tandis qu'Harry courait vers le dernier arbre. A moins de trois mètres de son autoneige, Harry s'arrêta net, les yeux fixés sur la rivière où le blond avait disparu. Sa raison lui criait que draco Malfoy était un détenu évadé qui, en plus des crimes qu'il avait commis, l'avait pris en otage ; Harry devait partir maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais sa conscience lui disait que, s'il le quittait à présent et qu'il lui enlevait son seul moyen de locomotion, Draco mourrait de froid pour avoir tenté de le sauver.

Sa tête et ses épaules réapparurent brusquement à la surface, et un sanglot de soulagement monta à la gorge d'Harry quand il le vit se hisser sur la berge verglacée. Vaguement impressionné par sa volonté et sa force physique, Harry le regarda se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers la veste qu'il avait jetée. Au lieu de l'enfiler, il s'écroula près d'un rocher enneigé au bord de la rivière.

La guerre interne que se livraient le cœur et la raison de Harry se mua en tumulte. Draco ne s'était pas noyé. Il était en sécurité pour l'instant. Si Harry devait le quitter, c'était maintenant avant que le blond ne se lève et ne l'aperçoive.

Paralysé par l'indécision, Harry le vit prendre sa veste. Le soulagement imbécile qu'il avait éprouvé en pensant qu'il allait la mettre se transforma en horreur quand Draco fit exactement le contraire. Il la jeta, leva les mains et se mit à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, puis il posa la tête sur la grosse pierre et ferma les paupières. La neige tourbillonnait autour de lui, s'accrochait à ses cheveux mouillés, à son visage, à son corps, tandis qu'Harry comprenait que Draco n'essayait même pas de rentrer à la maison. Il pensait manifestement que le brun s'était noyé en essayant de lui échapper et, comme châtiment, il s'était lui-même condamné à mort.

_"Dites-moi que vous croyez en mon innocence"_ lui avait-il ordonné la veille au soir et à ce moment-là, Harry sut que l'homme qui voulait mourir parce qu'il avait causé sa propre "mort" était sans l'ombre d'un doute… innocent.

Harry descendit la pente en silence. Quand il fut assez près de Draco pour voir son visage, le remord et la tendresse le mirent presque à genoux. La tête rejetée en arrière et les paupières closes, ce beau visage était le masque même du désespoir et du regret.

Malgré le froid, Harry ramassa la veste du blond et la lui tendit.

- Vous avez gagné. Rentrons à la maison maintenant, murmura-t-il péniblement, en avalant la boule que la contrition faisait naitre dans sa gorge.

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, Harry tomba à genoux et essaya de glisser son bras inerte dans une manche.

- Draco, réveillez-vous ! cria-t-il.

Les épaules tremblantes à force de refouler ses sanglots, Harry l'attira dans ses bras, posa sa tête contre son torse en essayant de lui insuffler un peu de sa chaleur et le berça.

- Je vous en prie, bredouilla-t-il, au bord de l'hystérie. Levez-vous ! Je ne peux pas vous soulever. Il faut que vous m'aidiez. Draco, s'il vous plaît. Vous vouliez que quelqu'un croit à votre innocence, vous vous souvenez ? Je ne vous ai pas vraiment cru alors, mais maintenant si. Je vous le jure. Je _sais_ que vous n'avez tué personne. Je crois tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Levez-vous ! S'il vous plaît, relevez-vous !

Son poids lui semblait de plus en plus lourd, comme s'il perdait totalement conscience, et Harry fut pris de panique.

- Draco, ne vous endormez pas ! dit-il presque dans un cri.

Harry lui prit le poignet et commença à glisser son bras flasque dans la veste tout en lui chuchotant n'importe quoi pour le ramener à lui.

- Nous allons rentre à la maison. Nous coucherons ensemble. J'en avais envie hier soir, mais j'avais peur. Aidez-moi à vous ramener Draco, le supplia-t-il en passant l'autre bras dans l'autre manche avant de remonter péniblement la fermeture éclaire. Nous ferons l'amour devant le feu. Vous serez content, n'est ce pas ?

Quand Harry lui eut mis sa veste, il se redressa, lui saisit les poignets et tira de toutes ses forces, mais il perdit l'équilibre et glissa sur le sol, à côté du blond. Harry se releva en chancelant et courut vers l'autoneige qu'il ramena près du corps inanimé. Harry se pencha, le secoua et, comme il ne parvenait toujours pas à le réveiller, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre courage et le gifla violement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent. Sans se préoccuper du cri de douleur que lui arrachèrent ses doigts gelés, Harry lui saisit les poignets et tira, tout en cherchant d'autres arguments.

- Je ne retrouverai pas le chemin de la maison sans vous, mentit-il. Si vous ne m'aidez pas à rentrer, je vais mourir ici avec vous. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Draco, je vous en prie, aidez-moi, cria-t-il. Ne me laissez pas mourir !

Une seconde plus tard, Harry se rendit compte que Draco n'était plus un poids mort, qu'il réagissait à ses paroles et qu'il puisait dans ses faibles forces pour se redresser.

- C'est bien ! fit Harry haletant. Levez-vous ! Aidez-moi à rentrer bien au chaud.

Draco effectuait des mouvements terriblement mous et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il regardait dans le vague, mais instinctivement il essayait de l'aider. Au bout de maintes tentatives, Harry parvint à le remettre sur pied, plaça son bras autour de ses épaules et le traîna jusqu'à l'autoneige, où Draco s'effondra sur la barre de direction.

- Aidez-moi à rester d'aplomb, dit Harry en se glissant derrière lui pour le caler.

Il leva les yeux vers le chemin qu'il avait pris pour descendre jusque-là, comprit qu'il lui serait impossible de le remonter et décida de suivre la courbe de la rivière en espérant trouver le moyen de regagner le pont et la route. Harry se baissa au dessus de Draco pour le protéger du vent et se lança sur l'étendue neigeuse.

- Draco, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tant pour que le blond reste conscient que pour refouler sa peur, vous frissonnez encore un peu. C'est bien. Ça veut dire que la température de votre corps n'a pas dangereusement baissé. Je l'ai lu quelque part.

Ils longèrent le méandre et Harry se dirigea vers le seul chemin qu'ils pourraient gravir.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Je sais, je suis quelque peu sadique... Harry parviendra-t-il à ramener Draco sain et sauf ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant : rewiew please ! A bientôt. Bises_


	25. Chapter 25

_Après le nouveau chapitre de mon autre fic "Chloé dans la tourmente" voici celui de "Kidnapping" en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 24 :**

Draco s'évanouit deux fois dans l'entrée avant qu'Harry ne le transporte dans sa chambre, où il savait que les attendait dans la cheminé du bois qui ne demandait qu'à être allumé. Hors d'haleine, Harry se dirigea en vacillant vers le lit et y laissa Draco y tomber. Ses vêtements étaient raides et recouverts d'une pellicule de glace quand Harry tenta de le déshabiller. Ce fut quand le brun retira son pantalon que le blond ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry avait courut à son secours.

- Douche, marmonna Draco faiblement. Douche chaude.

- Non, répliqua Harry d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux et impersonnel tout en lui ôtant ses sous-vêtements gelés. Pas encore. Quand on souffre d'hypothermie, il faut se réchauffer lentement, pas avec une source de chaleur directe. J'ai appris cela aux cours de secourisme de la fac. Et si je vous déshabille, n'y faites pas attention. J'ai fait du basket à l'université et les douches communes, je connais. Pour moi, vous êtes comme un coéquipier, un coéquipier comme les autres, mentit-il. Ne vous rendormez pas ! Ecoutez-moi !

Harry fit glisser son slip le long de ses jambes musclées, baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Le superbe corps d'homme étalé devant lui ressemblait à celui d'un dieu grec tant il semblait parfait. Mais celui-ci était bien réel, bleuit par le froid et parcourut de frissons.

Harry l'enveloppa dans des couvertures, les frotta sur sa peau, puis il en sortit quatre autres du placard, qu'il étendit sur lui. Satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se précipita vers la cheminée d'angle et alluma le feu. Harry attendit qu'il y ait de hautes flammes dans l'âtre pour se déshabiller à son tour. Craignant de laisser Draco seul, il resta au pied du lit et observa sa respiration lente et courte tout en retirant sa combinaison.

- Draco, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il.

Comme le blond ne répondait pas, Harry lui tint un discours sans queue ni tête pour l'inciter à reprendre du poil de la bête et pour ramener en lui-même un espoir défaillant.

- Vous êtes très fort, Draco. Je l'ai remarqué quand vous changiez ma roue et quand vous êtes sorti de cette rivière en rampant. Vous êtes aussi courageux. Il y a un petit garçon dans ma classe, qui s'appelle Dean Thomas et qui voudrait plus que tout au monde être fort. Comme il est handicapé, il est coincé dans un fauteuil roulant, et ça me fend le cœur, mais _jamais_ il n'abandonne la partie. Je vous en ai parlé hier soir, vous vous souvenez ? Il est très courageux, tout comme vous, ajouta Harry sans avoir conscience de la tendresse qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Mes frères avaient des photos de vous dans leur chambre. Je vous en ai parlé ? Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais vous dire, Draco, fit-il d'une voix entrecoupée. Et je le ferais si seulement vous restez en vie. Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voudrez savoir.

La panique envahit Harry. Peut être devrait-il en faire davantage pour le réchauffer et le maintenir en éveil. Et si Draco mourrait à cause de son ignorance ? Harry prit un épais peignoir de bain dans le placard, l'enfila, puis il s'assit sur le lit et appuya l'extrémité de ses doigts à la base de son cou, les yeux rivés sur la pendule de la commode. Son pouls était dangereusement bas.

- Pour hier soir, dit-il, la voix et les mains tremblantes, tout en arrangeant les couvertures sur ses larges épaules, je voudrais que vous sachiez que cela m'a plu quand vous m'avez embrassée. Je n'avais pas envie que vous vous arrêtiez là et c'est bien ce qui m'effrayais. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que vous ayez été en prison, ni même parce que vous êtes un homme, c'était parce que je… parce que je perdais les pédales, et cela ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Harry savait que Draco ne l'entendait sans doute pas, et il se tut quand un nouveau spasme parcourut brutalement le corps du blond.

- C'est bien de frissonner, répéta Harry en cherchant frénétiquement ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il se rappela soudain les saint-bernard et leur petit tonneau autour du cou pour les promeneurs bloqués par les avalanches et bondit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard à son chevet avec un verre de cognac, encore frémissant de ce qu'il venait d'entendre à la radio de la cuisine.

- Draco, dit-il avec empressement, puis il s'assit à côté du blond et glissa le bras sous sa tête pour approcher ses lèvres du verre, buvez-en un peu et essayez de comprendre ce que je vais vous dire. Je viens d'entendre que votre ami, Blaise Zabini, est à l'hôpital d'Amarillo. Il va mieux. Vous comprenez ? Il _n'est pas _mort_._ Il a repris conscience. On pense que le détenu de l'infirmerie de la prison qui a donné cette fausse information c'est trompé ou qu'il essayait de transformer le mouvement de protestation des prisonniers en une véritable émeute, et c'est exactement ce qui c'est produit… Draco ?

En quelques minutes Harry n'avait réussi à lui faire ingurgiter qu'une cuillérée de cognac. Il renonça. Il savait où se trouvait le téléphone que Draco avait caché et pouvait donc appeler un médecin, mais celui-ci reconnaîtrait le blond et appellerait immédiatement la police. On viendrait le chercher ici pour le renvoyer en prison, et il avait dit qu'il préférait mourir que d'y retourner.

L'incertitude et l'épuisement firent perler des larmes aux coins des yeux de Harry à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il resta assis, les mains croisées sur les genoux, se demandant que faire jusqu'à ce qu'une prière sorte faiblement de ses lèvres.

- Aidez-moi, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Vous nous avez réunis tous les deux. Je ne comprends ni pourquoi Vous avez mis en moi ces sentiments pour lui ni pourquoi Vous voulez que je reste avec lui, mais je crois que c'est Votre volonté. Je le sais parce que… parce que je n'ai plus senti ainsi Votre main sur mon épaule depuis que j'étais un petit garçon et que Vous m'avez envoyé les Potter.

Harry inspira longuement, par à-coups, et essuya une larme, mais en prononçant ces derniers mots, il se sentait déjà plus fort.

- Je vous en prie, prenez-nous sous Votre garde.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Draco et contempla son corps frissonner et s'enfoncer plus profondément sous les couvertures. Quand Harry comprit que le blond était profondément endormi, et non évanoui comme il le redoutait, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

- Continue à frissonner, lui murmura-t-il tendrement. C'est excellent.

Harry, qui ne vit pas que deux yeux orage venaient de s'entrouvrir avant de se refermer, alla prendre une douche chaude dans la salle de bains.

En s'enveloppant de nouveau dans le peignoir de bain, Harry songea qu'il pourrait au moins trouver le téléphone pour appeler ses parents et les rassurer sur son sort. Il s'arrêta près du lit et posa la main sur le front de Draco en observant sa respiration. Sa température semblait proche de la normale, et il respirait plus profondément à présent, du rythme régulier d'un sommeil réparateur. Harry avait les jambes flageolantes de soulagement quand il se retourna pour raviver le feu qu'il avait allumé. Il laissa Draco dormir et se mit en quête du téléphone, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Il était logique de chercher d'abord dans la chambre que Draco occupait. Harry ouvrit donc la porte et s'arrêta net, sidéré par le luxe incroyable qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Pour lui, une chambre avec une cheminée, des portes à miroir et une salle de bains carrelée et spacieuse était déjà le comble du luxe, mais celle-ci était quatre fois plus grande et dix fois plus somptueuse. Le mur de gauche était tapissé de glaces qui réfléchissaient un lit immense, avec de grandes lucarnes au-dessus et une superbe cheminée de marbre blanc en face. Agrémenté de fenêtres en longueur, le mur du fond s'évasait en un demi-cercle, dessinant une vaste alcôve où trônait un jacuzzi de marbre blanc. Deux canapés arrondis, tapissés d'un tissus à rayure ivoire, mauves et vert océan, se trouvaient de chaque côté de la cheminée. Sur l'estrade du jacuzzi, il y avait deux chaises bien rembourrées et un profond fauteuil recouvert d'un tissu molletonné du même coloris, assorti au dessus de lit.

Harry avança lentement, enfonçant les pieds dans l'épaisse laine de la moquette vert pâle. A sa gauche, il aperçut les poignées de cuivre de deux panneaux couverts d'une glace, qu'il ouvrit avec précaution, puis il poussa un cri surpris devant la vaste salle de bain à dalles de marbre, au plafond transparent donnant sur le ciel, divisée en son centre par deux longs éléments de marbre contenant un lavabo double, surmonté d'un miroir. Chaque partie de la salle de bains était équipée d'une immense douche de verre et d'une baignoire de marbre à robinetterie d'or.

Si le reste de la maison pouvait convenir à un homme comme à une femme, il y avait là une touche féminine qui donnait à cette suite un air d'opulence accueillante. Harry avait lu dans un magazine de décoration appartenant à sa mère, qu'un homme marié qui ne doute pas de sa virilité trouve rarement à redire au désir de sa femme quand celle-ci souhaite une chambre féminine, qu'il apprécie plutôt le plaisir défendu que l'on prend à pénétrer dans un domaine jadis "interdit". Jusqu'à présent cela lui avait paru étrange, mais tandis qu'il prêtait attention aux petits détails conçus pour le confort masculin, le lit grand et confortable, les chaises rembourrées près du jacuzzi, il se dit que cette théorie n'était pas sans mérite.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du vestiaire qui donnait sur la partie droite de la salle de bain et y entra pour chercher le téléphone. Après avoir inspecté à fond mais en vain les deux placards et tous les tiroirs de la chambre, Harry céda à la tentation et emprunta un kimono de soie verte, brodé de fils d'argent, dans le placard de l'homme. Il choisit ce kimono parce qu'il était certain qu'il lui irait, mais aussi parce qu'il avait très envie d'être à son avantage si Draco se réveillait le lendemain matin. En serrant la ceinture autour de sa taille, il se demanda où diable Draco avait bien pu cacher ce téléphone et se souvint du petit placard de l'entrée, celui qui était cadenassé. Il y alla tout droit, tourna la poignée et, quand il eut constaté qu'il était verrouillé, il retourna dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il trouva la clé dans la poche de pantalon détrempé de Draco.

Ce placard contenait une énorme réserve de vins et d'alcool, et quatre téléphones qu'il dénicha par terre, derrière une caisse de dom-pérignon.

En réprimant une pointe de nervosité inopinée, Harry emporta un appareil dans la salle de séjour, le brancha et s'assit sur le canapé le téléphone sur les genoux. Il avait déjà composé la moitié du numéro quand il se dit qu'il était sans doute en train de commettre une grave erreur. Il raccrocha. L'enlèvement était un délit passible d'un tribunal fédéral et Draco étant un assassin évadé, le FBI devait sans doute attendre qu'Harry téléphone chez ses parents pour localiser l'appel. C'était du moins ce que l'on voyait au cinéma. Harry avait déjà décidé de rester avec Draco et de laisser Dieu prendre les choses en main, mais il devait absolument prévenir sa famille et la rassurer. Harry réfléchit au moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Comme il n'osait pas appeler les membres de sa famille, il fallait d'abord contacter quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas troublé par le message qu'il allait lui demander de transmettre.

Harry écarta d'emblée ses collègues de travail. C'étaient toutes des femmes formidables, mais plus timides qu'audacieuses, et dépourvues du panache nécessaire à la tâche qu'il leur confierait. Son visage s'illumina soudain et il alla chercher le petit carnet d'adresses qu'il gardait dans son sac à dos. En l'ouvrant à la lettre B, il reposa le téléphone sur ses genoux et vérifia le numéro personnel de Sydney Bristow, avant que celle-ci ne devienne Mme Julian Potter. Quelque temps auparavant, Sydney lui avait envoyé un mot pour lui demander de la rencontrer quand elle se rendrait à Keaton. Avec un petit rire satisfait, Harry songea que Julian serait furieux qu'il ait aiguillé Sydney vers la famille Potter, où il ne pourrait plus l'éviter… Et Sydney l'en remercierait.

- Sydney ? fit Harry quand la jeune femme décrocha dans sa maison de famille. C'est Harry. Ne dis pas un mot si tu n'es pas seule.

- Harry ! Mon Dieu ! Si, je suis seule. Mes… Mes parents sont aux Bahamas. Où es-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais bien. Je te jure que je suis parfaitement en sécurité.

Il s'interrompit pour se calmer avant de poursuivre :

- Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a des gens, la police ou des agents du FBI, chez mes parents ?

- Ils sont chez tes parents et ils posent des questions dans toute la ville.

- Ecoute, je vais te demander de me rendre un immense service. Tu ne violeras pas la loi, mais tu ne parleras pas de cet appel.

- Harry, je ferais _n'importe quoi_ pour toi, répondit Sydney dans un murmure au bord des larmes.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles dire tout de suite à mes parents et à mes frères que je te rappellerai dans une heure pour leur parler. Sydney, surtout ne fais rien pour alerter le FBI. Sois naturelle, arrange-toi pour leur parler en privé et transmets-leur mon message. Tu ne vas pas te laisser intimider par les agents du FBI, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sydney émit un petit rire triste.

- Comme le disais si bien Julian, j'étais une petite princesse gâtée à qui son papa avait fait croire qu'elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. A présent, pas question qu'une ancienne princesse comme moi se laisse démonter par quelques modestes agents du FBI, ajouta-t-elle avec humour. S'ils essaient, plaisanta-t-elle, je demanderai à papa d'appeler le sénateur Firenze.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en souriant de la témérité qu'il décela dans la voix de Sydney. Encore une chose : fais-leur bien comprendre que je suis parfaitement en sécurité pour l'instant, mais que si quiconque localise cet appel, je courrai un grand danger. Je… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement ce que j'entends par là… Je n'en ai pas le temps et même si je l'avais…

- Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. A ta voix, je sais que tout va bien, et c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Quant à l'endroit où tu es… et à la personne avec qui… Je sais que, quoi que tu fasses, tu fais ce que tu crois bien. Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai connu, Harry. Il faut que j'y aille. Rappelle dans une heure.

Harry alluma le feu dans la cheminée de la salle de séjour, puis fit les cent pas devant l'âtre, regardant sa montre, attendant impatiemment que l'heure passe. Le calme de Sydney, le fait qu'elle ait tout accepté sans poser de questions ne l'avait pas préparé à ce qui allait se produire lors de son second coup de téléphone. Son père, si stoïque d'ordinaire, décrocha le téléphone dès la première sonnerie.

- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est Harry, papa, dit-il en serrant fort le combiné. Je vais bien…

- Dieu merci ! s'exclama le révérend d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Lily, c'est Harry et il va bien, cria-t-il ensuite. Julian, Ron, Harry est au bout du fil et il va bien. Harry, nous avons procédé comme tu nous l'as dit, nous n'avons rien dit au FBI.

A mille kilomètres de là, Harry entendit que l'on décrochait d'autres postes et il s'ensuivit une cacophonie de voix soulagées, paniquées, au-dessus desquelles s'élevait celle de Julian, apaisante et pleine d'autorité.

- Calmez-vous tous ! ordonna-t-il. Harry, tu es seul ? Tu peux parler tranquillement ? Tu sais, ajouta-t-il avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de lui répondre, cet élève qui a une grosse voix, Frank Harris, il se fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Harry resta perplexe devant une telle entrée en matière, d'autant que Julian venait de lancer un nom dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, puis Harry réprima un rire nerveux quand il comprit que Julian s'était volontairement trompé de nom.

- Tu veux parler de _Seamus_ ? rectifia-t-il. Et je suis seul, du moins pour le moment.

- Dieu merci ! Où es-tu ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Potter, il allait leur mentir et, bien qu'il eût une bonne raison pour cela, il le redoutait autant qu'il en avait honte.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, fit-il évasivement avec une maladresse telle qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas la remarquer. Il… Il fait très froid ici.

- Dans quel Etat te trouves-tu ? Tu es au Canada ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas le dire.

- Malfoy est là, n'est ce pas ? cria Julian, et la colère qu'il tentait de refouler explosa dans sa voix. C'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas dire où tu es. Passe-moi immédiatement ce salopard, Harry !

- Je ne peux pas ! Ecoutez-moi tous, je ne peux pas prolonger cette conversation, mais je veux que vous me croyiez si je vous dis que je n'ai en aucune façon été maltraité. Julian, dit-il en s'adressant à la seule personne qui connaisse le droit, il n'a tué personne. Je le sais. Le jury s'est trompé, et tu ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir d'avoir tenté de s'évader.

- S'est trompé ! explosa Julian. Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas éprouver des sentiments pour ce fumier ! Il a été condamné pour meurtre et il t'a enlevé !

- Non ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de m'enlever. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une voiture pour sortir d'Amarillo. Il a changé la roue du 4X4. Alors naturellement je lui ai proposé de l'emmener. Il m'aurait laissé partir, mais il ne l'a pas pu parce que j'avais vu sa carte…

- Quelle carte, Harry ? Une carte de quoi ? D'où ?

- Il faut que je raccroche.

- Harry ! l'interrompit la voix du révérend Potter, quand reviens-tu ?

- Dès qu'il me le permettra, non, dès que je le pourrai. Il faut que je raccroche. Promettez-moi de ne parler à personne de cet appel !

- Nous te le promettons et nous t'aimons, Harry, répondit le révérend Potter avec une confiance touchante, inconditionnelle. Toute la ville prie pour que tu sois sain et sauf.

- Papa, fit Harry, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, peux-tu leur demander de prier pour qu'il soit lui aussi sain et sauf ?

- Tu as perdu la boule ? éclata Julian. Ce type est un condamné…

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il reposa le récepteur en refoulant des larmes de chagrin. En leur demandant de prier pour son ravisseur, il avait sans le vouloir incité sa famille à le considérer soit comme le dupe de Malfoy, soit comme son complice. C'était dans un cas comme dans l'autre trahir tout ce qu'ils défendaient, tout ce en quoi ils croyaient et tout ce qu'ils avaient cru de lui. En chassant l'abattement qui le gagnait, Harry se rappela que Draco Malfoy était innocent et que c'était pour l'instant la chose la plus importante. Aider un innocent à sortir de prison n'était ni immoral ni illégal, et ce n'était pas trahir la confiance de sa famille.

Harry se leva, remit quelques bûches dans la cheminée, rangea le téléphone dans le placard, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il passa l'heure à nettoyer avant de préparer un ragout. Il était en train de couper des pommes de terre quand il se rendit compte que, si Draco apprenait qu'il avait téléphoné, il aurait le plus grand mal à le convaincre que l'on pouvait se fier à sa famille et à son ex-belle-sœur. Comme Draco avait bien assez de sujet d'inquiétude, Harry décida de ne rien lui dire.

Quand il eût terminé, il retourna dans la pièce principale et s'assit sur le canapé. La radio marchait toujours dans la cuisine de sorte qu'il pourrait entendre les nouvelles concernant Draco.

Quelle ironie ! se dit-il avec un sourire désabusé en s'étirant sur le canapé, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Toutes ces années où il n'avait jamais dévié du droit chemin, tel Jiminy Criquet, avaient abouti à cela.

Au lycée, il avait eu beaucoup de copines mais cela n'avait jamais été bien loin, et si les filles étaient déçues, elles ne le montraient pas. En dernière année, Fleur Delacourt, la reine du lycée lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle serait plus que ravie d'être sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année. Harry avait secrètement le béguin pour elle, mais Fleur était connue comme une fille légère qui passait d'un garçon à l'autre comme elle changeait de chaussures, et Harry avait donc invité Lisa Turpin, la fille d'un ami à son père. Le soir du bal, il avait vu avec une pointe de tristesse, Fleur, sacrée reine de la fête, embrasser son prince pour la soirée, Cédric Diggory.

Fleur tomba enceinte cette nuit là. Quand elle et Cédric se marièrent trois mois plus tard, ils louèrent un studio miteux au lieu d'entrer à l'université comme tous deux en avaient l'intention, et toute la ville de Keaton savait pourquoi. Certains plaignaient Fleur, mais la plupart se comportaient comme si elle l'avait bien cherché.

Irrationnellement, Harry se sentait responsable de ce cauchemar. Cette expérience l'affermit dans sa résolution d'éviter les ennuis et le scandale à tout prix. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il y était parvenu.

Tandis qu'il comparait la sagesse de son passé au chaos de son présent et à l'incertitude de son avenir, il ne savait s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer. Pendant toutes ces années, jamais il n'avait dépassé les limites permises, car il ne voulait pas que sa famille ni les habitants de Keaton pensent du mal de lui. A présent qu'il avait quitté le "droit chemin", il n'allait pourtant pas faire une de ses petites entorses aux règles morales te sociales qui feraient jaser Keaton. Non, pas lui, songea Harry avec une ironie désabusée. Il allait non seulement violer des préceptes moraux, mais sans doute aussi les lois des Etats-Unis d'Amérique et, pendant ce temps, les médias rependraient toutes sortes de ragots dans le monde entier. Ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de faire !

L'humour avec lequel il considérait les choses se dissipa et Harry contempla sombrement ses mains. Depuis le moment où il était entré dans la famille Potter, il avait choisi de faire certains "sacrifices", y compris de devenir instituteur au lieu d'embrasser une carrière plus lucrative. Et pourtant chacun de ses sacrifices lui avait valu une telle récompense qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression de recevoir plus qu'il ne donnait.

Maintenant, il avait distinctement le sentiment que le destin allait lui demander des comptes. Draco Malfoy était aussi innocent de ce meurtre que lui-même, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'on attendait quelque chose de lui.

Roulant sur le côté, il cala son bras sous les coussins et regarda les flammes danser derrière la grille. Tant que l'on n'aurait pas retrouvé le véritable meurtrier, personne au monde, pas même ses parents, ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'il allait faire. Bien sûr, quand sa famille comprendrait que Draco était innocent, elle approuverait sans réserve ce qu'il aurait fait et ce qu'il lui resterait à faire. Sans doute pas tout, songea Harry. Ils n'approuveraient pas qu'il soit si vite tombé amoureux de lui, pour peu que ce qu'il éprouve pour Draco soit véritablement de l'amour, et ils approuveraient encore moins qu'il couche avec lui. Avec un mélange de résignation tranquille et d'impatience inquiète, Harry comprit que cet amour échappait à son contrôle. Il était plus que prévisible qu'il coucherait avec Draco, à moins que le blond n'ait complètement changé d'avis depuis la veille. Harry espérait néanmoins qu'il lui accorderait quelques jours pour mieux le connaître.

A part ça, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se garder des peines de cœur inutiles et à ne rien dire ni faire qu'il ne le rendit plus vulnérable qu'Harry l'était déjà. Le brun n'était pas totalement idiot après tout. Longtemps avant qu'il n'aille en prison, Draco Malfoy avait vécu dans un monde privilégié et luxueux, peuplé d'êtres sophistiqués et dépourvus de sens moral. Harry avait lu assez d'articles sur lui pour savoir que l'homme avec lequel il partageait cette retraite isolée avait jadis possédé des demeures fabuleuses et des villas où il donnait des soirées somptueuses auxquelles assistaient non seulement de célèbres vedettes de cinéma, mais encore des magnats des affaires internationales, les têtes couronnées d'Europe et même le Président des Etats-Unis.

Il n'était _pas_ le rassurant et aimable fils de pasteur qu'était lui-même Harry.

A côté de lui, le brun savait qu'il était aussi naïf et simple que l'agneau qui vient de naître.

*****************************

Il était plus de dix heures du soir quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut, perplexe, un coussin serré contre la poitrine. Un léger mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention, et Harry tourna aussitôt la tête.

- Un infirmier qui abandonne son patient et s'endort alors qu'il est de garde ne touche pas un plein salaire, lui dit au même instant une voix amusée.

Le "patient" de Harry avait l'épaule négligemment appuyée au manteau de la cheminée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et le regardait avec un sourire nonchalant. Les cheveux encore humides et une chemise crème entrouverte et glissée dans un pantalon fauve, il était superbe, complètement guéri… et s'amusait manifestement beaucoup.

Harry s'assit brusquement en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à son cœur qui battait plus fort à la vue de ce sourire intime, séduisant.

- Votre ami… Blaise Zabini… n'est pas mort, annonça-t-il. On pense qu'il va s'en tirer.

- Je suis au courant.

- Ah bon ?

Draco avait pu l'entendre à la radio, pendant qu'il s'habillait sinon… S'il se souvenait de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, il pouvait fort bien se rappeler de tout ce que le brun avait raconté dans ces instants où il l'avait cru sourd à ses paroles. Harry attendit, espérant que Draco parlerait de la radio, mais le blond continua de le regarder avec ce sourire qui lui étirait les lèvres, et Harry sentit tout son corps envahi d'une chaleur embarrassante.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le brun en se levant à la hâte.

- Mieux maintenant. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais l'impression d'être une pomme de terre cuite dans sa peau.

- Quoi ? Oh, vous voulez dire qu'il faisait trop chaud dans la chambre ?

Il acquiesça.

- Je rêvais que j'étais mort et que j'étais en enfer. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu des flammes bondissant autour de moi.

- Je suis navré, dit Harry qui le dévisageait en cherchant les traces qu'aurait pu lui laisser le froid.

- Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai vite compris que je ne pouvais pas être en enfer.

Sa bonne humeur était si contagieuse et si désarmante qu'Harry porta une main à son front pour prendre sa température sans penser à ce qu'il faisait.

- Comment saviez-vous que vous n'étiez pas en enfer ?

- Parce que, dit-il tranquillement, un ange veillait de temps en temps sur moi.

- Vous aviez manifestement des hallucinations, plaisanta Harry

- Ah ?

Cette fois, Draco avait dans la voix des accents rauques qui ne trompaient pas. Harry retira sa main, mais il ne put tout à fait détacher son regard du blond.

- Tout à fait.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua sur le manteau de la cheminée un canard en porcelaine, tourné dans le mauvais sens. Il le remit en place, tout comme les deux cannetons qui se trouvaient à côté de lui.

- Harry, dit le blond d'une voix grave, veloutée, qui altérait son rythme cardiaque, regardez-moi. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, poursuivit-il quand le brun se fut tourné vers lui.

Ensorcelé par le ton de sa voix et l'expression de son regard, Harry dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour ne pas bredouiller.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé la mienne.

Une lueur apparut dans la profondeur de ses yeux, brûlante et attirante, et bien qu'il n'ait pas tenté de le toucher, le cœur d'Harry battit à tout rompre.

- Est-ce que vous avez faim ? demanda le brun pour revenir à des choses plus terre à terre et plus sûres.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti ? insista Draco.

Harry comprit que le blond ne changerait pas de sujet tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse, et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir là bas alors que vous aviez risqué votre vie en pensant que je m'étais noyé.

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti après m'avoir ramené ici et mis au lit ?

Harry avait l'impression d'avancé en terrain miné. Même s'il avait le courage de regarder Draco en face et de lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait, il n'était pas sûr que cette déclaration ne lui saute pas à la figure comme une bombe.

- Tout d'abord, honnêtement, je n'y ai pas pensé et puis, ajouta-t-il, saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, je ne savais pas où était les clefs de la voiture !

- Dans la poche de mon pantalon, de celui que vous m'avez retiré.

- En fait, je… Je n'ai pas songé à chercher les clefs de la voiture. Je crois tout simplement que j'étais trop inquiet pour avoir les idées claires.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu bizarre, étant donné les circonstances qui vous ont amené ici ?

Harry se pencha et prit le magazine qui se trouvait sur la table, qu'il ouvrit et posa sur deux autres revues, puis il déplaça le vase de deux centimètres sur la gauche pour le placer exactement au centre.

- Tout m'a semblé plutôt bizarre depuis trois jours, avança le brun prudemment. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que serait un comportement normal dans de telles circonstances.

Harry se releva et arrangea les coussins qu'il avait déplacé pendant sa sieste. Il allait en ramasser un sur le tapis quand Draco lui dit d'une voix rieuse :

- C'est une manie chez vous de tout remettre en place quand vous êtes mal à l'aise ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis quelqu'un de très ordonné.

Harry se redressa et le regarda tandis que sa mine sérieuse commençait à s'effriter. Son front plissé lui donnait un air de défi moqueur et ses yeux luisaient sous l'effet d'une fascination amusée.

- D'accord, dit le brun avec un pauvre petit rire, je l'admets. C'est une manie. Un jour où j'avais peur de rater un examen au lycée, ajouta-t-il en replaçant le coussin, j'ai entièrement rangé le grenier, puis j'ai classé par ordre alphabétique les disques de mes frères et les recettes de cuisine de ma mère.

- Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit qui vous rende nerveux ? demanda Draco d'un ton perplexe et solennel.

Harry le regarda en riant, ahuri, puis il déclara avec une gravité peu crédible :

- Depuis trois jours, vous avez fait des choses qui m'ont rendu _extrêmement_ nerveux !

En dépit de son ton réprobateur, la manière dont Harry le regardait emplit Draco d'une tendresse poignante. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de peur, de soupçon, de répulsion ni de haine sur ce visage expressif, et cela faisait une éternité qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé comme cela. Ses propres avocats ne l'avaient pas vraiment cru innocent. Harry si. Il suffisait de le regarder pour en être convaincu, mais le souvenir de ce que le brun lui avait dit au bord de la rivière, de la cassure de sa voix était mille fois plus convaincant. _"Vous vouliez que quelqu'un croie en votre innocence, vous vous souvenez ? Je ne vous ai pas vraiment cru alors, mais maintenant si. Je le jure ! Je sais que vous n'avez tué personne."_

Harry aurait pu le laisser mourir près de la rivière, ou le ramener ici, puis prendre la voiture et appeler la police à la première cabine. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il le croyait vraiment innocent. Draco aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point c'était important pour lui. Il aurait voulu se réchauffer à la chaleur de son sourire et entendre à nouveau son rire contagieux. Et surtout il avait envie de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, de l'embrasser et de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent tous deux toute maîtrise d'eux-mêmes, puis le remercier avec son corps de sa confiance. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Harry sentait que leur relation avait changé et, pour une raison incompréhensible, cela le rendait plus nerveux que lorsque le blond le menaçait de son arme. Draco le savait aussi surement qu'il savait qu'ils allaient faire l'amour ce soir et que Harry le désirait autant que lui.

Harry attendit que Draco dise quelque chose ou qu'il rie de sa dernière blague, mais comme il n'en faisait rien, le brun recula et désigna la cuisine.

- Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il une deuxième fois.

Draco hocha lentement la tête et la main d'Harry s'immobilisa devant l'intime désir qu'il crut déceler dans la voix du blond.

- Je suis affamé.

Harry essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas _délibérément _choisi ce mot-là parce qu'il avait été prononcé lors de leur querelle, alors que le blond tentait de le séduire.

- Que désirez-vous ? demanda Harry de l'air le plus innocent possible.

- Que me proposez-vous ? rétorqua Draco, en jouant cette sorte de partie d'échecs verbale avec une aisance telle qu'Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas son imagination qui inventait tous ces doubles sens.

- Je vous propose de manger, évidemment.

- Evidemment, acquiesça-t-il avec solennité, mais ses yeux scintillaient gaiement.

- Un ragoût pour être plus précis.

- Il est très important d'être précis.

Harry décida d'amorcer une retraite stratégique.

Il recula vers le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle de séjour.

- Je vais sortir les couverts et servir là-dessus.

- Si on dînait plutôt devant la cheminée, dit Draco d'une voix caressante. C'est plus douillet.

Plus douillet… Harry avait la bouche sèche. Le brun s'activa avec une efficacité évidente, mais ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il eut le plus grand mal à verser à la louche l'épais ragoût dans des bols. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco s'avancer vers la chaîne stéréo, fouiller dans les piles de CD, en placer un sur le plateau. Un instant plus tard, la voix rythmée de Barbra Streisand emplit la pièce. Parmi tous les CD du placard, du jazz à Mickaël Jackson, il avait choisi Barbra Streisand.

Plus douillet.

Le mot lui tournait dans la tête. Harry prit deux serviettes, les mis sur un plateau puis, tournant le dos à la pièce, il posa ses paumes sur le comptoir et inspira longuement, régulièrement. Plus douillet. Pour Draco, Harry savait parfaitement que cela signifiait "plus intime". Harry le savait, tout comme il savait que la situation entre eux avait irréversiblement évolué à partir du moment où il avait décidé de rester avec lui au lieu de l'abandonner au bord de la rivière ou de le ramener ici et d'appeler la police. Draco ne l'ignorait pas non plus. Harry ne pouvait nier l'évidence : il y avait une douceur nouvelle dans le regard du blond, une tendresse souriante dans sa voix, qui le mettaient dans tous ses états. Harry se redressa et hocha la tête en songeant à la bêtise et la futilité des illusions dont il avait voulu se bercer. Il ne restait plus rien de sa belle maîtrise de lui-même, plus d'arguments convaincants, plus un seul endroit où il pourrait fuir la vérité.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait envie du blond. Et Draco de lui. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Harry posa l'argenterie sur le plateau, jeta encore un regard en biais à Draco par-dessus son épaule et détourna les yeux à la hâte. Assis sur le canapé, les bras étendus sur le dossier, un pied négligemment posé sur le genou opposé, Draco le contemplait, détendu, indulgent, séduisant. Il n'allait pas le presser, il n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde. Il avait fait l'amour des milliers de fois avec aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, tous plus sexy et incontestablement plus expérimentés qu'Harry lui-même.

Le brun réprima une envie maladive de ranger les tiroirs de cuisine.

Draco le regarda approcher, se pencher, poser le plateau sur la table avec des gestes gracieux et incertains. Le feu donnait des reflets brillants à ses cheveux bruns en bataille, et donnait de l'éclat à sa peau, tandis qu'il disposait les sets de table et les bols. Ses longs cils noirs formaient une ombre en éventail sur ses joues lisses. Le souvenir pognant de ses mains lui soulevant la tête près de la rivière lui revint en mémoire. A ce moment là, il était comme le spectateur d'un rêve dont il ne faisait pas partie, mais plus tard, quand il se fut glissé, vacillant, dans le lit, ses souvenirs s'étaient faits plus précis. Il se rappelait ses mains qui arrangeaient les couvertures, l'inquiétude frénétique que le brun avait dans la voix… En le regardant à présent, Draco s'émerveillait de cette étrange innocence qui l'habitait. L'acteur réprima un sourire perplexe quand il s'aperçut que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Harry évitait son regard. Depuis trois jours, il lui résistait, le défiait. Aujourd'hui, le brun avait déjoué sa surveillance et lui avait sauvé la vie. Et pourtant, malgré son cran, son intrépidité, le brun était étonnement timide depuis que les hostilités avaient cessé.

- Je vais cherché du vin, dit Draco, et avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de décliner son offre, il était déjà revenu avec une bouteille et deux verres à pied.

- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, déclara-t-il quand il vit Harry tendre machinalement la main vers son verre, puis la retirer brutalement.

- Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais, fit Harry avec un rire gêné.

Il leva son verre et bu, et Draco remarqua que sa main tremblait. Harry avait peur de coucher avec lui, se dit-il. Il était sans doute le premier amant brun. De plus Harry devait se douter qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis cinq ans. Il craignait probablement que Draco lui saute dessus dès la fin du repas ou qu'il ne sache pas se contrôler et lui fasse l'amour en deux minutes. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s'inquiétait de tout cela. Si quelqu'un devait se soucier de sa capacité à prolonger agréablement les choses, à se comporter après cinq ans d'abstinence s'était bien lui.

Et il s'en souciait.

Il entreprit de rassurer Harry en lui parlant gentiment de tout et de rien. Il passa mentalement en revue les sujets d'un intérêt immédiat pour lui, renonça à regret à lui faire des compliments sur son physique et ses yeux superbes et, encore plus à regret, à lui rappeler qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille au bord de la rivière qu'il avait envie de coucher avec lui. Draco repensa à tous ce qu'Harry lui avait dit dans la chambre cet après midi, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'arracher à l'engourdissement qui l'empêchait de lui répondre. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry lui parle de ses élèves. Il adorait ses histoires. Il allait le lui demander quand il constata que le brun l'observait d'une étrange manière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

- Je me demandais, dit Harry, l'autre jour… au restaurant… Est-ce que j'avais vraiment un pneu à plat ?

Draco réprima un sourire coupable.

- Vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux.

- J'aurais roulé sur un clou ou sur autre chose et je ne me serais pas aperçu que mon pneu était crevé ?

- Je ne dirais pas que cela c'est passé exactement comme cela.

Draco était certain que le brun le soupçonnait, mais son visage était si merveilleusement neutre que le blond ne savait pas si le jeune homme jouait au chat et à la souris.

- Comment diriez-vous que cela c'est produit ?

- Je dirais que la face latérale de votre pneu est entrée en contact avec un objet pointu, aiguisé.

Quand Harry eut terminé son assiette, il se laissa aller en arrière et fixa Draco d'un regard qui aurait instantanément tiré une confession honteuse et des excuses de tout garçon de huit ans un peu récalcitrant. Draco l'imagina sur le seuil de sa classe regardant un mauvais sujet avec la même expression.

- Un objet pointu ? fit Harry d'un air interrogateur en haussant les sourcils. Un couteau, par exemple ?

- Un couteau, par exemple, confirma Draco qui essayait désespérément de garder son sérieux.

- Votre couteau ?

- Le mien. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter scanda-t-il d'un ton enfantin, avec un sourire impénitent.

Harry lui répondit du tac au tac.

- J'espère que vous me réparerez ce pneu, Draco.

La seule chose qui retint Draco d'éclater de rire fut le choc d'entendre Harry enfin dire son nom.

- oui, M'sieu, répondit-il.

C'était incroyable, songea Draco. Sa vie n'était plus qu'un immense chaos et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : éclater de rire et l'attirer dans ses bras.

- je n'aurais pas à rédiger une rédaction de trois pages ni à expliquer pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû le faire, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il en observant ses grands yeux vert qui scintillaient, tandis que le brun fixait le bol que Draco venait de mettre sur le côté.

- Non, dit Harry, mais vous êtes de corvée de vaisselle ce soir.

- Oh zut ! répliqua Draco en se levant pour ramasser son bol. Vous êtes méchant, monsieur Potter !

A quoi Harry répondit avec fermeté :

- Pas de jérémiades !

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il éclata de rire, détourna la tête et surprit le brun en déposant un baiser furtif sur son front.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en réprimant un rire devant son air décontenancé.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir fait rire, dit-il avec une gravité retrouvée, soutenant son regard. D'être resté ici et de ne pas m'avoir donné. D'avoir été courageux, drôle et si mignon dans votre kimono vert. Et de m'avoir préparé un merveilleux repas.

Il lui donna une pichenette sous le menton pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ce qu'il lut dans les yeux d'Harry, ce n'était pas de la gêne.

- Je vais vous aider, déclara le brun en se levant.

Draco posa la main sur son épaule.

- Ne bougez pas et profitez du feu et de ce qui vous reste de vin.

Trop tendu pour rester en place, impatient de voir ce qui viendrait ensuite, de savoir _quand_ cela viendrait, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre. L'épaule contre la vitre, il contempla l'impressionnant panorama des montagnes enneigées au clair de lune. Dans la cuisine, Draco réglait le rhéostat accroché au mur, baissait l'intensité des lampes fixées sur les poutres. Une douce lumière tamisée se répandit dans la pièce.

- Comme ça vous verrez mieux dehors, expliqua-t-il à Harry quand celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Cette lumière tamisée et le rougeoiement du feu pour éclairer la pièce, c'était aussi beaucoup plus douillet, songea Harry. Très douillet et très romantique, surtout avec cette musique.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Oui, je sais je suis quelque peu sadique, pas de lemon pour cette fois ! Vous devrez patienter encore un peu. ! En attendant, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bises_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour à toutes ! Oui je sais j'ai mis très longtemps à poster mais me voilà avec un chapitre plutôt long et qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Je tiens à toute vous remercier pour vos gentilles rewiew qui me font toujours très plaisir? Il me semble que j'ai répondu à toutes les rewiews signées mais ci j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je lui présente toutes mes excuses. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !_****

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Quand il s'approcha d'Harry, Draco vit ses épaules se raidir imperceptiblement et fut troublé par cette réaction imprévisible. Au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait eu affaire au premier venu, Draco se montra plus subtil pour l'amener où il le désirait. Plongeant les mains dans ses poches, il croisa son regard sur la vitre, pencha la tête en direction de la chaîne stéréo et demanda au brun d'un ton taquin :

- Voulez-vous m'accordez la prochaine danse, monsieur Potter ?

Harry se retourna avec un sourire aussi enchanteur que surpris, et Draco fut d'autant plus heureux que le brun semblait content. Il plongea ses mains encore plus profondément dans ses poches pour ne pas le toucher.

- La dernière fois que j'ai invité un membre du corps enseignant, ajouta le blond avec un sourire ironique, je portais une tenue plus appropriée, chemise blanche, cravate marron et mon costume bleu marine préféré. L'institutrice en question a quand même refusé.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle me trouvait sans doute trop petit pour elle.

Harry sourit car Draco faisait bien un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Soit il plaisantait, soit cette femme était une géante.

- Vous étiez vraiment plus petit qu'elle ?

- Environ cinquante-cinq centimètres, acquiesça-t-il. Je ne considérais pourtant pas cela comme un obstacle sérieux. J'étais fou d'elle.

Harry comprit soudain et son sourire s'évanouit.

- Quel âge aviez-vous ?

- Sept ans.

Harry le regarda comme s'il devinait à quel point cet affront l'avait blessé, et maintenant que Draco y songeait c'était vrai.

- A la place de cette institutrice, jamais je ne vous aurais éconduit, Draco.

Sa voix entrecoupée et son regard d'une infinie douceur faillirent perdre le blond. Magnétisé par les sentiments qui grandissaient en lui, Draco sortit les mains de ses poches et lui tendit sa paume gauche en silence, en le regardant dans les yeux. Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne, et le blond l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui, tandis que la voix magnifique de Barbra Streisand attaquait avec aisance les premières notes de "People".

Draco tressaillit quand il sentit le contact de ses jambes et de ses cuisses contre les siennes, tandis qu'Harry suivait ses pas et quand il posa sa joue contre sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite. Draco ne l'avait même pas encore embrassé et le désir vibrait déjà dans tous ses nerfs. Pour ne pas y penser, il chercha un sujet de conversation qui servirait son but ultime sans le stimuler davantage. Se souvenant qu'ils avaient aimé plaisanter du pneu qu'il avait lacéré, il se dit que cela ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de rire d'événements qui, sur le moment, n'avaient rien de drôle. Croisant leurs doigts, il ramena sa main contre sa poitrine.

- A propos, monsieur Potter, dit-il d'un ton léger, le nez dans ses cheveux, si on parlait un peu de cette fuite en autoneige qui n'était pas prévu au programme…

Harry saisit aussitôt toute l'ironie de ses propos, rejeta la tête en arrière et affecta une expression d'une innocence si ébahie, si excessive, que Draco dut faire un effort pour ne pas en rire.

- Oui ? dit le brun.

- Où diable êtes-vous allé quand vous avez fendu l'air au-dessus du précipice comme une fusée, avant de disparaître ?

- J'ai atterri dans les branches d'un grand pin, fit Harry, les épaules secouées de rire.

- Belle organisation, plaisanta Draco. Vous êtes resté bien au sec et vous m'avez fait jouer les saumons fous dans cette rivière glaciale.

- Ce n'était pas drôle. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que vous.

Ce n'étaient pas ses paroles qui le faisaient fondre, mais cette manière qu'Harry avait de le regarder, cette admiration dans ses yeux, cet émerveillement dans sa voix. Après l'humiliation de son procès et la déshumanisation de la prison, il était presque enivrant que l'on vous considère comme un homme, non comme un animal. Mais qu'Harry le tienne pour quelqu'un de courageux, de bien, c'était pour lui le plus précieux des cadeaux. Draco avait envie de se perdre dans sa douceur, de s'enfouir en lui. Il voulait être le meilleur amant qu'Harry ait jamais eu et rendre cette nuit aussi mémorable pour le brun qu'elle le serait pour lui.

Harry vit son regard se poser sur ses lèvres et, avec une impatience qui était devenue étourdissante depuis quelque temps, il attendit que Draco l'embrasse. Quand il vit que le blond ne le ferait pas, il dissimula sa déception derrière le plus lumineux des sourires et prit le parti de la drôlerie.

- Si vous venez à Keaton et que vous rencontrez Buffy Summers, ne lui dites pas que j'ai dansé avec vous ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

Malgré toute l'absurdité d'un tel sentiment, Draco sentit un pincement de jalousie.

- Buffy est votre petite amie ?

Harry ricana devant sa mine renfrognée.

- Non, c'est l'une de mes élèves. Elle est un peu jalouse…

- Démon ! le réprimanda Draco en le serrant plus fort contre lui, tandis que John Denver attaquait "Annie's Song" sur la chaîne stéréo. Je sais exactement ce que cette pauvre gosse ressent.

- Vous pensez quand même pas que je vais croire que vous étiez jaloux il y a une seconde, fit Harry en roulant des yeux.

Draco fixa ses lèvres avec avidité.

- Il ya cinq minutes, murmura le blond, j'aurais prétendu que j'étais incapable d'une émotion aussi basse.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, persiffla Harry avant d'ajouter avec une sévérité rieuse : vous en faites un peu trop, monsieur la vedette de cinéma.

Ce propos glaça Draco. S'il avait pu choisir, entre un Harry l'imaginant en détenu évadé ou un Harry l'imaginant en star de cinéma, il aurait opté sans hésitation pour la première solution. Du moins celle-ci était-elle réelle, non illusoire, ni écœurante, ni bidon. Pendant plus de dix ans, il avait vécu avec l'image d'un trophée sexuel. Comme les joueurs de football ou les champions de hockey, il avait laissé toutes ces groupies qui voulaient coucher avec Draco Malfoy envahir sa vie privée. En fait, ce soir, c'était la première fois qu'il était absolument certain que quelqu'un le voulait simplement pour lui-même, et il était furieux de s'être trompé.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? demanda Harry prudemment.

- Et si _vous _me disiez pourquoi vous avez employé l'expression " vedette de cinéma" à ce moment précis ? rétorqua Draco.

- Ma réponse ne va pas vous plaire.

- Allez-y toujours, fit-il d'un ton coupant qui fit plisser les yeux d'Harry.

- Entendu. J'ai dit cela parce que je déteste le manque de sincérité.

Draco fronça brutalement les sourcils.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez être un peu plus précis ?

- Certainement, répondit Harry, qui répondait à ses sarcasmes par une franchise inattendue. J'ai dit ça parce que vous faisiez mine d'être jaloux, et puis vous êtes enfoncé en faisant comme si vous n'aviez jamais rien éprouvé de tel. J'ai pensé que non seulement c'était un peu bébête, mais que ce n'était pas non plus sincère, parce que je sais, et vous aussi, que je suis sans doute l'homme le moins attirant que vous vous soyez donné la peine de courtiser dans votre vie d'adulte ! De plus, comme je ne vous traite plus comme un assassin en cavale, j'aimerais bien que vous ne me traitiez pas comme… comme une espèce d'admirateur écervelé que vous pouvez faire tomber raide à vos pieds avec quelques flatteries vides de sens.

Harry, qui prit conscience avec retard de l'air sombre de Draco, baissa brusquement les yeux vers son épaule, gêné et honteux de s'être laissé aller à un tel éclat. Il s'apprêta à affronter une avalanche de reproches.

- Je suppose que je n'aurais pas du préciser à ce point là, fit-il d'une voix contrite. Je suis navré. A votre tour.

- De quoi faire ? répliqua Draco.

- De me dire que je suis grossier et odieux, j'imagine.

- C'est vrai.

Draco cessa de danser, et Harry inspira profondément pour prendre des forces avant de lever les yeux vers son visage impassible.

- Vous êtes fâché n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- En ce qui vous concerne, je ne suis plus certain de rien depuis midi et par moment cette incertitude empire.

Draco semblait si bizarre… si désemparé… qu'Harry esquissa un demi sourire. Le brun doutait grandement que quiconque aussi attirant soit il, n'ai mis Draco dans un tel état. Il ne savait pas comment cela c'était produit, mais il en était plutôt fier.

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, poursuivit-il.

- Moi si malheureusement.

- Oh !

- En fait, je crois que nous ferions bien d'éclaircir un peu ce qui se passe et ce que nous voulons qu'il se passe entre nous.

Au fond de lui, Draco savait que c'était complètement irrationnel, mais ces cinq ans d'emprisonnement auxquels s'ajoutaient les événements éprouvants physiquement et psychologiquement de la journée et les montagnes russes sur lesquelles Harry le trimbalait depuis vingt quatre heures avaient causé des ravages dans son psychisme, dans ses émotions et dans son jugement.

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Je. .. je suppose que oui.

- Vous voulez commencer ou c'est moi ?

Harry déglutit, partagé entre la frayeur et l'amusement.

- Allez-y d'abord.

- La moitié du temps, j'ai le sentiment étrange que vous n'êtes pas réel… que vous êtes trop naïf pour un homme de vingt-six ans… que vous êtes un gamin de treize ans qui joue au dur.

Il n'avait rien dit de pire et le soulagement lui arracha un sourire.

- Et l'autre moitié du temps ?

- Vous me donnez l'impression que c'est moi qui ait treize ans.

A la petite étincelle qui naquit dans le regard du brun, le blond comprit que cela lui plaisait, et Draco eut brusquement l'envie perverse de faire voler en éclat les illusions qu'Harry avait sans doute encore sur lui, lui personnellement, et sur ses intentions.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez de ce qui s'est passé à la rivière, mais je ne suis pas un chevalier à l'armure scintillante. Je ne suis pas non plus une vedette de cinéma et je suis très loin d'être un adolescent naïf et idéaliste ! Le peu d'innocence et d'idéalisme que j'avais en naissant, je l'ai perdu bien avant ma virginité. Je ne suis plus un enfant et vous non plus. Nous sommes des adultes. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui se passe entre nous en ce moment et nous savons très bien où cela mène.

Dans les yeux d'Harry, l'éclat rieur fit place à quelque chose qui n'était ni tout à fait de la peur ni tout à fait de la colère.

- Vous voulez que je vous mette les points sur les i, pour que vous ne vous mépreniez pas sur mes intentions ? insista Draco en regardant les joues du brun s'empourprer. Mes motifs ne sont pas nobles. Ils sont adultes et naturels. Nous n'avons pas treize ans, ce n'est pas un bal de fin d'année et je ne suis pas en train de me demander si je vais vous embrasser avant de vous dire bonsoir. Il est évident que je vais vous embrasser avant de vous dire bonsoir. La vérité, c'est que je vous désire et je suis persuadé que vous me désirez tout autant. Avant la fin de la soirée, j'ai l'intention de m'en assurer et ensuite de vous déshabiller et de vous faire l'amour le mieux et le plus longtemps possible. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de danser avec vous pour sentir votre corps contre le mien ; Pendant que nous dansions, je pensais à tout ce que j'allais vous faire, ou faire avec vous, au lit. Ai-je été assez clair ? Si rien de tout cela ne vous convient, alors dites moi ce que vous voulez et nous le ferons. Eh bien ? fit-il sèchement comme Harry restait muet, la tête basse. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et leva vers lui des yeux luisant de rire et de désir.

- Ça vous dirait de m'aider à ranger le placard de l'entrée ?

- Vous n'avez rien _d'autre_ à me proposer ? demanda le blond avec une irritation telle qu'il ne vit pas qu'Harry plaisantait.

- En fait, dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils et en fixant le V que formait sa chemise ouverte, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous proposer d'autre.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est l'inquiétude qui vous donne envie de ranger les placards, parce que même armé je ne réussissais pas à vous inquiéter.

Harry ajouta l'irascibilité et l'entêtement aux qualités qu'il aimait chez Draco et décida, haletant, de mettre un terme à ce jeu.

- Vous avez raison, dit-il doucement sans oser soutenir son regard. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne m'inquiéterais pas si vous me menaciez d'une arme, car je sais que pour rien au monde vous ne me feriez du mal. En fait, vous ne m'inquiétez que lorsque vous vous comportez comme vous l'avez fait depuis que je me suis réveillé et que je vous ai aperçut devant la cheminée.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit-il d'un ton coupant.

- Je me demande si vous allez enfin m'embrasser comme l'autre soir… Un instant il semble que vous en ayez très envie, et l'instant d'après…

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains, le tourna vers lui, captura ses paroles dans sa bouche et l'embrassa en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Et quand Harry lui prouva sa sincérité en remontant les mains le long de sa poitrine avant de se pendre à son cou pour le serrer contre lui et lui rendre son baiser, Draco sentit monter en lui le désir et une joie étonnée presque intolérable.

Pour atténuer sa rudesse antérieure, il lui effleura la joue et la tempe de sa bouche, puis il chercha à nouveau celle d'Harry, dont il dessina le contour. Avec sa langue il parcourut la ligne tremblante de ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit avec insistance avant d'y pénétrer, tel un homme affamé qui tente d'apaiser sa faim tout en montrant à son compagnon comment la raviver. Et l'homme dans ses bras était un élève doué et consentant. Plaqué contre lui, Harry écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, prit sa langue et lui donna la sienne, obéissant à la moindre impulsion.

Après de longues minutes, Draco se força enfin à relever la tête, et il plongea dans son regard, retenant inconsciemment la manière dont Harry lui apparut alors, rougissant, frais et séduisant. En essayant de sourire, Draco glissa la main derrière sa nuque et caressa sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce, mais les deux émeraudes de ses yeux l'attirèrent inexorablement. Son pouce s'immobilisa, il pressa ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent et il prit sa bouche avec ardeur. Harry qui tremblait dans ses bras, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que la moindre pression sur le membre raidi du blond lui faisait battre le cœur à tout rompre et que ses doigts s'enfonçaient avec vigueur dans son dos. Draco plaqua son corps souple contre le sien, pendant que ses mains lui effleuraient la poitrine agaçant ses tétons, puis le dos, avant de lui caresser les fesses en le serrant de plus en plus fort contre son corps tendu. Draco perdait toute maîtrise et il le savait.

Draco se dit qu'il fallait aller plus doucement, ne pas jeter le brun au sol et se comporter comme un détenu refoulé, mais être l'amant patient qu'il lui avait promis de lui offrir. Ce fut le souvenir lointain mais tenace de cette promesse qui l'incita à prolonger ce prélude, à prendre garde à son corps excité, sentant que le point culminant arriverait beaucoup trop vite pour Harry.

Draco détacha les mains de ses tétons et les posa sur la courbe de sa taille. Mais il était beaucoup plus difficile de réfréner les mouvements de sa langue, alors que le brun s'accrochait à lui et qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos. Quand il s'éloigna enfin d'un centimètre, Draco ne sut pas si ce fut lui ou Harry qui gémit, mais le brun posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Les yeux clos, le cœur battant, Draco inspira fort. C'était inutile… Il fallait qu'il possède le brun, tout entier, maintenant. Haletant, le blond mit une main sous son menton et leva brusquement son visage vers lui. Harry avait les paupières closes et il levait instinctivement les lèvres vers lui.

Draco se laissa aller. Sa bouche prit la sienne avec un désespoir furieux, lui ouvrit les lèvres de force, tandis que ses mains dénouaient la ceinture de soie de son peignoir, l'écartaient en faisant glisser sur les bras d'Harry l'étoffe qui tomba devant la cheminée, pour qu'il puisse contempler sa peau, la toucher avec délice.

Dans ses bras, Harry sentit qu'il l'entrainait vers le sol, mais le plaisir insouciant qu'il éprouvait ne le quitta qu'au moment où la bouche et les mains de Draco se détachèrent de lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le blond déboutonner sa chemise à la hâte, retirer son pantalon, le lancer sur le côté, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva ses yeux aciers vers lui qu'il éprouva les premiers élancements de panique. A la lueur du feu, Draco avait dans le regard une lueur ardente tandis qu'il parcourait son corps avec intensité. La passion donnait à ses traits un air dur et, quand Harry croisa les bras sur son torse dans un geste de protection instinctif, Draco cria d'une voix rude :

- Non !

Harry se mit à frissonner nerveusement devant cette voix étrangère, ce visage étranger, et lorsqu'il écarta ses bras et le recouvrit de son corps, le brun comprit que les préliminaires avaient brutalement pris fin et qu'à moins qu'il ne le retienne, le blond allait le pénétrer dans un instant.

- Draco, murmura Harry en s'efforçant d'attirer son attention sans tout gâcher, attendez !

Le blond ne l'entendit pas, mais la peur qui transparaissait dans sa voix jeta une note légèrement discordante. Harry repoussait ses épaules et se tordait contre sa cuisse d'une manière terriblement provocante.

- Draco !

Le plus âgé savait qu'il allait trop vite, qu'il le privait du plaisir du prélude, et pensait que le jeune instituteur protestait contre cela.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose !

Dans un effort surhumain, Draco roula sur le côté, mais quand il pencha la tête vers se tétons pour le contraindre, Harry prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'interrompre et le forcer à le relever.

- _Je vous en prie !_ dit Harry en plongeant dans son regard ardant.

Le brun effleura son menton en douceur, et quand le blond posa sa joue contre la paume de sa main et l'embrassa, Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de soulagement et de tendresse.

- Il faut d'abord que nous parlions.

- Parle donc, dit Draco d'un ton bourru en le serrant contre lui, puis il lui embrassa le coin des lèvres et glissa les doigts sur son torse. J'écouterai, mentit-il en caressant son ventre musclé avant de descendre effleurer son sexe en erection.

Harry tressaillit sous lui, saisit sa main, et le sujet de conversation que le brun lança parut à Draco le plus stupidement inopportun que quelqu'un ait jamais abordé à ce moment là.

- Quel âge avais-tu la première fois que tu as fais l'amour que ce soit avec un homme ou avec une femme ?

Draco ferma les yeux et se retint de manifester une impatience compréhensible.

- Douze ans.

- Tu veux savoir quel âge j'avais ?

- Non, dit-il laconiquement, puis il se hissa pour poser ses lèvres sur son téton puisque, pour une raison connu de lui seul, Harry refusait qu'il le touche en un endroit qui pourtant semblait devenir plus dur de minute en minute.

Tous le corps du blond était tendu de désir et il faisait l'impossible pour caresser Harry là où chez lui-même il éprouvait le plaisir le plus rapide et le plus grand.

- J'avais vingt-six ans lorsque j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois, lança Harry d'une voix paniqué quand la main de Draco se saisit de son membre turgescent.

Le sang battait aux oreilles du blond. Il entendit ces mots mais ne comprit pas ce qu'ils signifiaient. Harry était si dur, si agréable à caresser. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le faire jouir avant de le pénétrer et ensuite il lui ferait l'amour convenablement. Il avait cinq ans de désir refouler à donner. Il pourrait lui faire l'amour toute la nuit sans s'arrêter si seulement le brun le laissait faire, si il cessait d'essayer de lui faire enlever sa main et de parler de l'âge qu'il avait la… première fois… Qu'il avait… fait l'amour.

Harry vit qu'il avait comprit quand il s'écarta et que son corps fut saisit d'un calme tel qu'Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

- C'est la première fois, dit le brun en tremblant. Je n'ai jamais été jusqu'au bout avec une femme et avec un homme encore moins.

Draco laissa tomber la tête sur la poitrine d'Harry, ferma les yeux et jura.

- Bon dieu !

A ces mots jaillis dans un murmure, Harry fut convaincu que cette révélation ne lui faisait aucun plaisir, conviction qui fut renforcée quand Draco leva la tête et le dévisagea, scrutant chacun de ses traits comme s'il espérait y déceler la preuve de son mensonge. Il était fâché ou dégoûté, songea Harry, le cœur gros. Il n'avait pas voulu l'arrêter, mais seulement le retenir un peu pour qu'il ne le manie pas comme… comme un corps qui a l'habitude de manier et d'être manié.

Draco n'était pas dégoûté, il était abasourdi. Il était désorienté. Dans son cadre de référence personnel, jamais il n'avait entendu d'une vierge de 26 ans alors un puceau ! Surtout si celui-ci était beau, spirituel, intelligent et désirable.

Mais quand il contempla son joli visage plein d'appréhension, Draco comprit soudain tout ce qui, depuis deux jours, le plongeait dans la perplexité. Il se rappela sa réaction indignée devant le journal télévisé de la veille :

_« Mon père est pasteur ! C'est un homme respecté. J'ai passé les quinze dernières années de mon existence à essayer d'être parfait ». _Il se souvint de ce que le brun lui avait répondu quand il lui avait demandé s'il était fiancé : _« Nous en parlons. »_ De toute évidence, ils avaient beaucoup parlé sans faire l'amour. Et la veille, Draco l'avait lui-même comparé à un enfant de cœur.

A présent il comprenait le passé, et le présent le rendait plus perplexe que jamais. Apparemment, Harry ne prenait pas l'acte d'amour à la légère et au lieu de le faire avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment et avec lequel il pourrait construire une vie respectable, le brun choisissait de se donner à lui, un fugitif incapable d'aimer quiconque et qui n'avait absolument rien à lui offrir. Sa conscience choisit cet instant pour réaffirmer son existence pour la première fois depuis des années. Si Draco avait le moindre scrupule, l moindre décence, il ne mettrait pas les mains sur le brun. Il l'avait déjà enlevé, brutalisé verbalement et soumis à la vindicte populaire. Il serait d'autant plus inexcusable si il profitait également de lui sexuellement.

Mais la faible protestation de sa conscience ne suffit pas à l'en empêcher. Il le désirait. Il devait le posséder. Le destin l'avait privé de sa dignité, de sa liberté et de son avenir, mais il lui avait donné Harry pendant ces quelques jours qui seraient vraisemblablement les derniers. Ni sa conscience ni rien d'autre n'allaient l'en priver. Sans voir le temps passer, il fixait le brun et sa voix tremblante interrompit le cours de ses pensées avec des mots qui n'étaient que le témoignage de son inexpérience.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela vous mettrait en colère, dit Harry, se méprenant sur les raisons de son silence.

- C'est à moi que j'en veux, pas à toi, fit Draco en soupirant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en le dévisageant.

- Parce que, dit le blond d'un ton brusque, ça ne va pas m'arrêter. Parce que ça m'est complètement égal que tu ne l'aies jamais fait, pas même avec quelqu'un qui t'aimait ou qui serait resté avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Rien ne compte plus maintenant…, murmura-t-il en approchant sa bouche de la sienne, que cela…

Mais son inexpérience importait. Elle importait assez pour que Draco s'efforce de se maîtriser et de tout recommencer avec lui.

_ Viens ici, murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Respirant profondément, il attendit que son pouls redevienne normal et glissa la main le long de la ligne pure de son dos en une caresse apaisante. Ce serait bon pour lui, décida-t-il, même s'il devait souffrir de son désir inassouvi. Il fallait stimuler Harry sans s'exister lui-même davantage.

Le brun reposait dans ses bras, ahuri par ce brusque changement d'humeur et terrifié à l'idée de lui avoir coupé toute envie de faire l'amour, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Ne pouvant le supporter, les yeux rivés sur sa gorge, il lui dit en tremblant :

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une telle histoire parce que c'était la première fois,. J'essayais juste de te retenir un peu pas de t'arrêter.

Draco savait comme il avait dû lui être difficile de dire une chose pareille et il fut à nouveau envahi de tendresse pour lui.

- Ne gâche pas tout pour toi comme pour moi en en minimisant l'importance, fit-il avec calme et gravité en lui prenant le menton. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu la responsabilité, ni le privilège d'initier quelqu'un. Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois.

Il passa les doigts dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

- Tu dois avoir fait tourner les filles et les garçons de Keaton en bourrique pendant toutes ces années, rêva-t-il à voix haute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le regard de Draco se détacha de ses cheveux et il lui adressa un sourire désabusé.

- Je fantasme à l'idée de glisser les doigts dans ta chevelure depuis hier, et cela ne fait que deux jours que je t'ai sous les yeux.

A ces mots, une chaleur diffuse gagna tout le corps de Harry, et Draco sentit instantanément son expression changer et ses muscles se détendre. Se rappelant un peu tard que les mots étaient parfois aussi exitants que la plus experte des caresses, il compriot que c'était le meilleur moyen d'en arriver à ses fins sans parvenir jusqu'aux dangereux extrêmes où vous conduisaient les attouchements et les baisers.

- Tu sais à quoi je pensais hier soir pendant le dîner ? lui avoua-t-il doucement, sincèrement aussi.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je me demandais quel goût aurait ta bouche sur la mienne, et si ta peau était vraiment aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait.

Harry se laissa envoûter par une délicieuse sensualité, tandis que ses doigts lui effleuraient la joue.

- Ta peau est encore plus douce qu'elle n'en a l'air, poursuivit-il, puis Draco observa son pouce glisser sur ses lèvres. Et ta bouche… Tu as un goût de miel.

Sa main descendit inexorablement le long de sa gorge, sur son épaule, puis caressa lentement son sein, et Harry laissa errer son regard sur la toison blonde et bouclée de son torse.

- Ne détourne pas les yeux, murmura Draco, et Harry se força à soutenir son regard. Tu es superbe.

Cela, songea Harry, était si éloigné de la vérité qu'il douta de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Draco vit son air sceptique et un sombre sourire lui fendit la face.

- Si ce n'était pas vrai, fit-il en caressant l'un de ses mamelons, alors dis-moi pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de te toucher, de te contempler et de t'embrasser partout.

Son mamelon se raidit en un petit bouton, et Draco sentit le désir l'envahir à nouveau.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai, Harry. Tu lis sur mon visage à quel point je te désire.

Harry le lisait, là, dans son regard lourd et ardent.

Draco mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Le blond inspira longuement, calmement, et courba la tête pour se maîtriser, tandis qu'il effleurait les lèvres de sa langue.

- Tu es si beau, murmura-t-il, si beau.

Harry perdit le contrôle de lui-même avant lui. Dans un gémissement muet, il glissa la main autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui montait en lui, se plaquant contre son corps tendu, émerveillé des frissons qui le parcouraient tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait en un baiser rude et tendre. Avec un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Harry sentit que Draco luttait désespérément pour que ce baiser ne devienne pas trop sensuel, et la tendresse que le brun y décela lui sembla presque intolérable. Il frotta ses lèvres entrouvertes contre les siennes, le cajola pour qu'il s'abandonne davantage et, comme il ne le faisait pas, Harry l'embrassa comme le blond l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il posa sa langue sur sa bouche et le sentit haleter. Encouragé par sa réaction, il l écha ses lèvres brièvement, sensuellement, légèrement…

Et il obtint ce qu'il voulait.

Draco ne se maîtrisa plus. Dans un gémissement grave il embrassa le brun avec une ardeur brute, avec une urgence qui donna à Harry à la fois un sentiment de puissance et d'impuissance. Ses mains et sa bouche réclamaient le corps d'Harry, caressaient son torse, sa taille et son dos et, quand ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, Draco passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille en le retenant prisonnier avec son consentement. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, tout le corps d'Harry était enflammé de désir.

- Ouvre les yeux, beau brun, murmura Draco.

Harry obéit et fixa ce torse d'homme musclé couvert de poils blonds. Ce spectacle suffit à le faire vibrer. Hésitant, Harry leva les yeux et vit ce qui avait changé en lui. Dans sa gorge un muscle palpitait spasmodiquement, son visage était dur et sombre, et ses yeux brûlants. Harry contempla ses lèvres sensuelles qui formaient deux mots et entendit sa voix rauque les prononcer :

- Caresse-moi.

C'était une invitation, un ordre, une supplique.

Harry répondit également aux trois. Il posa la main sur sa joue. Sans le quitter des yeux, Draco plaqua son visage contre sa paume, qu'il effleura de ses lèvres en un mouvement de va-et-vient.

- Caresse-moi.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry descendit le long de sa joue, sur les saillies de son cou, sur son épaule, puis sur les muscles rigides de son torse. Sa peau était comme un satin sur du granit et quand Harry se pencha pour lui baiser la poitrine, ses muscles se contractèrent par réflexe. Enivré de ce nouveau pouvoir, Harry lui embrassa les mamelons et fit longuement glissé sa bouche jusqu'à sa taille. Un son, mi-rire, mi-grognement, échappa au blond, et il fit rouler brusquement le brun sur le dos, lui plaqua les mains derrière la tête et le couvrit à demi de son corps. Sa langue se mêla à la sienne et se retira laissant présager ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de son corps. Le feu qui embrasait Harry explosa en une gerbe de flammes. Il dégagea ses poignets , l'enserra dans ses bras et lui rendit ses baisers enivrants en lui caressant les épaules et le dos, en gémissant de bonheur tendis que sa main se posait sur son sexe.

Les paupières et se retira laissant présager ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de son corps. Le feu qui embrasait Harry explosa en une gerbe de flammes. Il dégagea ses poignets , l'enserra dans ses bras et lui rendit ses baisers enivrants en lui caressant les épaules et le dos, en gémissant de bonheur tendis que sa main se posait sur son sexe.

Les paupières serrées, Harry chassa les vagues de gêne qui l'assaillaient et céda au plaisir exquis que lui donnaient ses doigts experts.

Refoulant le désir qui le tenaillait, Draco lui tendit deux de ses doigts qu'Harry lécha sans se poser de questions. Sa main descendit le long de son torse en une longue caresse humide tandis que son autre main continuait à flatter le sexe plus que tendu d'harry. Draco observa les réactions de ce beau visage tandis que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin au plus secret de son intimité. Harry eut une brève grimace d'inconfort bien vite chassée par le plaisir que le blond lui prodiguait. Chaque son, chaque mouvement de tête, chaque frémissement d'Harry à son contact emplissait le blond d'une poignante tendresse. Chaque seconde se cristallisait dans son esprit, brillante comme un diamant. Sous ses doigts, Harry s'ouvrait, humide et chaud, et Draco mourrait d'envie de s'enfouir en lui. Mais il rejeta la tête en arrière bavant de la courber à nouveau pour l'embrasser longuement. Harry lui enlaça les épaules et frissonna, et ce geste convulsif lui rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit .

- C'est bon de frissonner, murmura-t-il en poursuivant son exploration.

Ses mains, qui s'enhardissaient se mouvaient sur le corps de Draco, qui retint son souffle quand Harry effleura son membre rigide avant de le prendre dans sa main. Au moment où ses doigts se resserrèrent, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc et le fixa. S'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état de tension, Draco aurait ri de son expression. Mais il n'était d'humeur ni à rire ni à être flatté de l'impression qu'il venait de lui faire. Dans la lueur du feu, Harry le regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose, une décision de sa part, un geste, et pendant ce temps ses doigts le rendaient fou au point d'exploser dans sa main. Son autre main se posa sur sa joue, apaisante, et les mots que le brun murmura firent fondre le blond.

- Ça valait la peine d'attendre vingt-six ans, monsieur Malfoy.

La respiration de Draco devint anarchique. Il se pencha pour embrasser le brun, mais cette fois le mot qu'il murmura était teinté d'une sorte de révérence rauque.

- Bon dieu…

Les tempes battantes Draco se coucha sur lui, se glissa entre ses jambes et le pénétra lentement en soufflant sous l'exquise sensation qu'il éprouva quand son corps l'accueillit bien qu'Harry eut une grimace d'inconfort. Draco se saisit de son sexe tendu et fit de long va et vient pour tenter de faire oublier au brun la douleur de la pénétration. Harry se détendit et se fut finalement lui qui donna le signal du départ en bougeant brusquement les hanches. Draco se mit à se mouvoir lentement mais quand le brun accompagna ses mouvements, sa retenue s'évanouie avec le désir de prolonger l'acte. Saisissant sa bouche en un baiser ravageur, il plongea en lui, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup de reins, l'amenant de plus en plus vite à la jouissance, savourant son cri étouffé, tandis qu'Harry plantait ses ongles dans son dos et éjaculait sur son ventre en se cambrant. Draco leva ses hanches plus haut, s'enfonça plus profondément. Il se répandit en lui avec une puissance qui lui arracha un grognement sourd, mais il continua à bouger, comme si Harry pouvait le vider de toute l'amertume du passé et de la désolation de son avenir. Il jouit alors une seconde fois dans un tressaillement qui fit hurler toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, lui parcourut le corps tout entier et le laissa sans forces. Epuisé.

Il s'effondra et roula sur le côté sans se détacher d'Harry. Draco le prit alors dans ses bras, lui caressa la colonne vertébrale en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien, en s'accrochant à l'euphorie qui se dissipait, tandis qu'il luttait pour éloigner la réalité, mais au bout de quelques minutes se fut inutile. A présent qu'il avait épuisé son ardeur, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre son cerveau et sa conscience. Comme il fixait le feu, il revit tous ses actes des trois derniers jours, et leurs motivations, à la lumière éblouissante de la vérité. Et la vérité, c'était qu'il avait pris un homme innocent en otage en le menaçant de son arme, qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il le laisserait partir s'il l'emmenait dans le Colorado, qu'il l'avait menacé de lui faire subir des violences physiques s'il cherchait à s'enfuir,et, quand il l'avait défié quand même, il l'avait forcé à l'embrasser devant témoin, de sorte que la presse nationale le tenait pour son complice. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait songé à coucher avec le brun le jour même où il l'avait enlevé et qu'il avait usé à cette fin de tous les stratagèmes, de l'intimidation à la gentillesse, en passant par le flirt. L'écoeurante vérité, c'était qu'il avait finit par atteindre son but odieux : il avait séduit le fils d'un pasteur, un être innocent, courageux et charmant, qui avait répondu à ses cruautés et à ses injustices en lui sauvant la vie. _Séduit_, c'était un terme bien trop poli pour qualifier ce qu'il venait de faire, se dit Draco avec dégoût en contemplant le tapis. Il l'avait pris là, sur le sol, pas même dans un lit ! Sa conscience le tenailla à nouveau à l'idée qu'il avait été trop brutal, qu'il l'avait forcé à subir deux orgasmes, qu'il s'était profondément introduit en lui au lieu de faire preuve d'un peu de retenue. Le fait que le brun n'ait pas crié, qu'(il ne se soit pas débattu et qu'il n'ait pas donné de signes de souffrance ou d'humiliation n'atténuait en rien sa culpabilité. Harry ne savait pas qu'il avait le droit d'exiger plus qu'il n'avait reçu, mais lui le savait. Il s'était montré aussi lubrique qu'un adolescent. Adulte, il avait eu plus d'aventures qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Il était le seul et unique responsable de la pagaille qu'il avait semé dans la vie d'Harry et, maintenant, de sa première rencontre avec le sexe. Et encore heureusement qu'il n'avait aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible, car il n'avait pas un instant songé à se protéger !

Draco pensait qu'on le descendrait dans les quelques jours, les quelques heures qui viendraient, après qu'il aurait quitté cet abri. A présent, il regrettait d'être monté dans cette voiture avec lui. Avant d'aller en prison, jamais il n'avait mêlé un être innocent à ses problèmes, pas plus qu'il n'en avait menacé d'une arme ou qu'il ne l'avait pratiquement violé. En prison, il était manifestement devenu un asocial sans conscience, ni scrupules, ni moralité.

Une balle dans la peau, se disait-il, c'était encore trop bon pour le monstre qu'il était devenu.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il lui fallut tout ce temps pour que son cerveau s'aperçoive enfin que l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était en train de pleurer et que l'humidité sur sa poitrine n'était pas sa sueur, mais ses larmes. Muet de remords, Draco desserra son étreinte, mais Harry garda la main sur son épaule qu'il serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait et pressait son visage mouillé contre son torse.

Dressé sur un coude, Draco tenta désespérément de l'apaiser en passant lentement la main dans ses cheveux tout en avalant sa salive pour dissoudre la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

- Harry, murmura-t-il d'un ton brusque, si je pouvais défaire tout ce que je t'ai fait, je le ferais. Jusqu'à ce soir, j'avais agi au moins par nécessité désespérée… Mais ça…

Il s'interrompit pour déglutir à nouveau. Comme son visage était enfoui dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait juger de sa réaction, sinon par le fait qu'Harry semblait s'être apaisé dès qu'il lui avait parlé.

- Ce que je viens de faire, poursuivit-il, c'est inexcusable. C'est explicable, mais pas excusable. Tu n'es pas assez naïf pour comprendre que pour un homme comme moi, c'est long cinq ans sans…

Draco se tut brutalement, comprenant qu'il était en train d'ajouter l'insulte à la blessure en faisant comme si, dans son état de manque, n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai fait ce soir. En partie seulement. C'est surtout parce que je te désire depuis…

Le dégoût lui monta à la gorge comme de la bile et il fut incapable de poursuivre.

Après un long moment de silence, l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras parla enfin.

- Continue, dit-il doucement.

Draco baissa la tête pour mieux distinguer ses traits dans l'ombre, fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

- Continuer ? répéta-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, et son visage se frotta contre sa peau.

- Oui. Tu en arrivais juste au plus intéressant.

- Au plus intéressant ? reprit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Le brun leva des yeux encore humides vers lui, et sur son visage s'était dessiné un sourire engageant qui fit battre le cœur du blond.

- Tu as très mal commencé, murmura Harry, en disant que tu étais désolé. Et puis tu t'es enferré en ajoutant que j'étais naïf et en me donnant l'impression qu'après cinq ans d'abstinence, tu aurais pu te jeter sur n'importe qui…

Draco le regarda, ébahi, mais ce fut comme un baume sur son cœur douloureux. Il savait qu'il s'en tirait à bon compte, mais il saisit ce sursis avec la gratitude désespérée d'un homme qui se noie et qui attrape une bouée de sauvetage.

- J'ai dit ça ?

- A peu près.

Le blond ne put résister à son sourire contagieux.

- Quel manque de tact !

- Enorme, acquiesça le brun, avec une indignation feinte.

Une minute auparavant, Harry l'avait plongé dans le désespoir le plus noir, cinq minutes auparavant, le brun l'envoyait au septième ciel, et maintenant il lui donnait envie de rire. Tout au fond de lui, Draco était conscient que personne n'avait jamais produit un tel effet sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas y chercher d'explication. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de profiter du présent sans se préoccuper du maigre avenir qu'il avait devant lui.

- Etant donné les circonstances, murmura-t-il en lui effleurant la joue de son poing serré, qu'aurais-je dû faire et dire ?

- Eh bien, comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas une grande expérience de ces moments-là…

- Aucune en fait, lui rappela-t-il, et cela lui fit soudain un plaisir immense.

- Mais j'ai lu des centaines de scènes d'amour dans les romans.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman.

- C'est vrai, mais il y a des similitudes.

- Par exemple ? le taquina le blond, distrait par la joie véritable qui émanait de son compagnon.

- D'abord, murmura-t-il, les personnages éprouve souvent ce que j'ai ressenti quant tu étais en moi.

- Et qu'as-tu ressenti ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

- Je me sentais désiré, dit Harry d'une voix entrecoupée. Je sentais que tu avais besoin, désespérément besoin de moi. Que j'étais important. J'étais comblé.

Le cœur de Draco se serra sous l'effet d'une émotion si intense qu'il en eut mal.

- Alors, pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Parce que, murmura Harry, la beauté me fait parfois cet effet là.

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux et dans leur éclat il vit cette beauté douce et cette énergie insatiable qui pourrait presque lui donner l'envie de pleurer.

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit, fit-il à voix basse, que tu as le sourire d'un ange ?

Harry allait protester, mais Draco anticipa sa réaction par un baiser aussi vif que passionné.

- Tu ne crois pas, répondit Harry un peu tard, haletant, en roulant sur le dos, que cette remarque est un peu sacrilège, si l'on considère ce que nous étions en train de faire il y a quelques minutes ?

Draco réprima un rire contre sa gorge.

- Non, mais ça l'est probablement si l'on considère ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire.

Le brun baissa brusquement la tête.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Les épaules secouées d'un rire joyeux, le blond laissa lentement glisser sa bouche sur lui.

- Je vais te montrer.

Harry retint son souffle et cambra les hanches sous les assauts de ses mains caressantes.

Dans l'esprit de Draco, le rire fit place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Donnez moi votre avis ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera j'espère plus vite que celui là du moins je vais faire de mon mieux. Bises_


	27. Chapter 27

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après seulement une petite semaine, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Les vacances me sont très profitables puisque j'ai maintenant quatre chapitres d'avance ! Un vrai miracle lol ! Donc pendant quelques temps je vais tâcher de poster un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture !_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 26 :_**

Adossé à une montagne de coussins de plumes dans l'immense lit du maître de maison, Harry contemplait les assiettes posées sur la table basse devant la cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils avaient pris un petit déjeuner tardif, et Draco lui avait de nouveau fait l'amour. Le blond l'avait empêché de dormir presque toute la nuit, le prenant et le reprenant avec une urgence mêlée de tendresse, qu'Harry trouvait aussi sauvagement excitante que délicieusement éprouvante. À la fin de leurs ébats, Draco l'attira dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui en sommeillant. Il était plus de midi, et Harry était assis à ses côtés, lové contre lui, le bras de Draco autour de ses épaules, sa main le caressant paresseusement. Malheureusement, à la lumière du jour, il était beaucoup plus difficile à Harry de s'accrocher à l'illusion qu'il était en sécurité, dans la chaleur de ce lit et de cette maison, auprès d'un homme ordinaire qui se trouvait être son amant dévoué. En plein jour, le brun prenait hélas conscience que l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour avec une tendresse si violente, qui gémissait dans ses bras et le faisait crier, qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé ainsi, avait fait la même chose avec d'innombrables hommes et femmes connues ou moins connues. C'était son univers, un monde luxueux et frénétique, peuplé de gens talentueux, riches, beaux et influents.

Telle avait été sa vie et, bien qu'il eut tout perdu, Harry ne doutait pas un instant que Draco prouverait son innocence, puisqu'il était libre de rechercher le véritable meurtrier, si possible avec son aide maladroite mais spontanée. Une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, le blond serait libre de retourner à son ancienne existence, de reprendre sa brillante carrière à Hollywood. Alors il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. À ce moment-là Harry en serait réduit au rôle de « vieil ami » et il en souffrirait énormément.

Draco n'allait pas tomber amoureux de lui et lui déclarer un amour éternel. Il avait simplement besoin du brun maintenant et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Dieu l'avait mis sur son chemin. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire, c'était vivre chaque instant comme il venait, le savourer et le garder dans sa mémoire pour les années à venir. Cela signifiait qu'il ne faudrait jamais demander au blond plus qu'il ne pouvait donner, jamais le charger du fardeau de ses propres sentiments et se protéger le plus possible. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait trouver le moyen de rester léger et frivole. Harry aurait aimé être plus expérimenté. Cela l'aurait tant aidé à accomplir tout cela et bien d'autres choses encore.

- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Draco.

Le brun tourna la tête et vit que le blond l'observait avec inquiétude.

- À rien de grave, esquiva Harry avec un beau sourire artificiel.

En général.

- Dis-moi.

Harry, qui cherchait à éviter son regard inquisiteur et cette discussion, se dégagea et ramena ses genoux contre son torse en les enveloppant de ses bras.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en décider ?

Le brun lui décocha un regard sombre.

- Tu as toujours été aussi tenace ?

- C'est l'une de mes qualités les plus pénibles, répondit Draco doucement et sans repentir. À quoi pensais-tu... exactement ?

Harry roula les yeux en riant d'exaspération mais, comme Draco continuait de l'observer en silence, le brun céda et il lui avoua la vérité, en partie.

- Je songeais à l'étrangeté de la vie, dit-il en plantant le menton sur ses genoux pour éviter le regard du blond. Tout semble complètement prévisible et puis il suffit d'une minute, le temps qu'il faut pour décider de quitter l'autoroute pour aller boire un café, pour que tout bascule.

Draco posa la tête contre les oreillers, ferma les yeux et déglutis, soulagé. Harry aurait dû lui reprocher de lui avoir gäché la vie. C'eût été plus logique et plus véridique.

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry examina le visage grave de Draco, et cela lui fendit l'âme. C'était de rire, de légèreté et de sensualité que le blond avait besoin, pas de philosophie et de casse-tête psychologique. Le brun résolu de ne plus se laisser piéger dans ce genre de discussions.

Draco poussa un profond soupir et, sans ouvrir les yeux, demanda au brun d'un ton neutre :

- Veux-tu rester ici avec moi, Harry ?

- Tu me laisses le choix ? le taquina le brun pour rester sur le ton du badinage.

Dès qu'Harry eut prononcé ces mots, il vit la mâchoire de Draco se contracter imperceptiblement et il eut le sentiment étrange qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait pas donné au blond la réponse que celui-ci attendait.

- Non, dit Draco après une longue pause. Je crains bien que non.

- Tu crois que je préviendrai les autorités si tu me laisses partir ? C'est ça ?

- Non. Si tu me donnes ta parole, je te ferai confiance.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne crois pas que tu résisterais aux interrogatoires incessants qu'on te ferait subir. Même si tu leur disais que je t'ai bandé les yeux jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions ici, ils continueraient de te harceler pour t' « aider » à te rappeler un détail révélateur et, tôt ou tard, tu te trahirais sans le vouloir et sans même t'en rendre compte.

Cette fois, Harry fit un effort pour trouver le juste équilibre entre la sincérité et l'humour.

- Entendu. Alors j'imagine que je vais devoir rester dans ce petit cottage morne et passer quelques jours avec cet homme changeant, tyrannique, exaspérant et doté d'un insatiable appétit sexuel. Quand j'en repartirai, je ne pourrai sans doute plus marcher ni tenir debout.

Les paupières toujours closes, Draco esquissa un demi sourire.

- Je ne suis pas changeant.

- Exaspérant, tyrannique et insatiable néanmoins, rétorqua Harry en ricanant, car il se sentait mieux, plus maître de la situation et de lui-même. J'ai une idée, si on allait dehors ?

Les fossettes que le blond avait à la commissure des lèvres se creusèrent en un sourire langoureux et suffisant.

- Pas question ! Tu te gèlerais le cul.

- J'ai l'intention de m'habiller d'abord, le répliqua Harry d'un ton guilleret, sidéré de la facilité avec laquelle il venait de répondre à ces propos grossiers. Le grand air et l'activité physique, ajouta-t-il aussitôt, tandis que le blond se tordait de rire devant son évidente déconfiture, guérissent presque tout.

- Sauf les engelures.

Harry lui lança un oreiller en riant car il l'avait surpris les yeux fermés, et dégagea les jambes et les bras des draps.

- Faut-il toujours que tu ais le dernier mot ?

- Apparemment.

- Eh bien, tu devras faire les questions et les réponses, parce que moi, je sors, dit Harry en enfilant son peignoir. Malgré les délices sybaritiques inhérents à ta compagnie, j'ai besoin d'air et de soleil. Si j'étais à la maison, je serai dans la cour avec ma classe pour la récréation de midi.

- Les délices sybaritiques, répéta Draco amusé. Quelle jolie tournure ! Ça me plaît beaucoup.

- J'imagine, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains de sa chambre pour se boucher et s'habiller.

- Prends ma salle de bain, dit Draco dans son dos. C'est beaucoup plus agréable.

* * *

Harry séchait ses cheveux sous les lampes de cuivre étincelantes, tandis que le Draco se rasait de l'autre côté du miroir. Au lieu de se servir de sa petite salle de bains, comme Harry l'avait imaginé, Draco l'avait rejoint dans celle-ci. Le simple fait de partager cette pièce, même si elle avait la taille d'une salle de bal et permettait de conserver sa tranquillité pour peu que l'on restât d'un côté de la glace, créait une étrange intimité. Restaient les bruits, le son du robinet de douche que Draco tournait quand Harry était sous la sienne, celui de l'eau qui coulait dans le lavabo pendant que Draco se rasait. Quand le brun fut entré dans la douche, il posa une des grandes serviettes moelleuses sur la porte de verre transparente pour que Draco ne le voit pas s'il passait devant lui, précaution qui se révéla sage. Drapé dans une autre serviette verte, le brun retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre un jean quand Draco l'appela :

- Prends quelque chose dans ce placard là !

Harry sursauta car il ne s'était pas adressé la parole depuis leur toilette en commun, fit volte-face et aperçu le blond près du lavabo, une serviette comme la sienne nouée autour de ses hanches minces, la moitié du visage recouverte de crème à raser.

- Non, répondit-il. Je l'ai fait hier soir et ce n'était pas bien.

Fasciné malgré lui, il vit Draco rejeté la tête en arrière et faire glisser le rasoir le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire.

- De toute façon, dit le blond, je savais que tu discuterais.

Harry lui lança un sourire hautain.

- C'est agréable d'avoir le dernier mot, pour une fois.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où il avait posé ses affaires de la veille. Il n'y avait plus rien. Pendant un quart de seconde, il contempla d'un air ahuri le tissu imprimé comme si ses vêtements allaient se matérialiser, puis il se ressaisit, tourna les talons et revint d'un pas décidé dans la salle de bains, un éclat militant dans le regard.

- Je ne porterai pas ce qu'il y a dans ce placard !

Draco lui décrocha un coup d'oeil amusé puis continua de se raser.

- L'idée de te voir te promener absolument nu n'est pas sans titiller un mâle insatiable comme moi.

- Jeune homme, fit Harry de sa voix d'instituteur, froide, menaçante. Draco, je fais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas me mettre en colère...

Comme le blond le trouvait adorable, il s'efforça de ne pas rire mais se refusa à répondre.

- Draco ! cria Harry d'un ton plus autoritaire en avançant vers lui. Je veux que tu ailles sur-le-champ chercher mes vêtements là où tu les as cachés.

Les épaules secouées par l'hilarité, Draco se pencha et s'aspergea le visage, puis il enroula une serviette autour de son cou.

- Et si je n'obéis pas, M. Potter ? demanda-t-il, caché sous le tissu éponge. Vous allez me coller ?

Harry avait suffisamment affronté les révoltes adolescentes pour ne pas commettre l'erreur de montrer sa frustration et perdre ainsi du terrain.

- Cette question n'est pas négociable, déclara-t-il avec une solennité appuyée.

Draco jeta sa serviette et se retourna, un sourire radieux illuminant sa face burinée.

- À propos, pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'accent traînant du Texas ?

Harry l'entendit à peine. Il fixait, paralysé, l'image bien vivante du beau mâle charismatique qu'il avait contemplé sur des écrans petits ou géants pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce moment, Draco Malfoy, l'homme, n'avait jamais tout à fait ressemblé à Draco Malfoy, la star. Il lui avait donc été facile d'ignorer ce qu'il avait été. Ses cinq ans de prison lui avaient durci les traits, avaient creusé des sillons autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux, l'avaient vieilli, rendu plus rude, mais tout cela s'était métamorphosé en une nuit. Maintenant qu'il était bien reposé, fraîchement rasé, la ressemblance était si frappante qu'Harry recula sous l'effet de la nervosité et de la surprise, comme devant un étranger.

- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme si j'avais des touffes de poils qui me sortent des oreilles ?

La voix lui était familière. Harry la connaissait bien. C'était rassurant. Le brun se secoua mentalement pour mettre un terme à ses fantasmes ridicules et repris la conversation en cours. Plus déterminé que jamais à avoir le dessus, il croisa les bras et déclara d'un air têtu :

- Je veux mes habits.

Draco posa une fesse sur le bord d'un meuble de marbre et, mimant sa posture, il croisa les bras avec un grand sourire, qui n'avait rien d'hostile.

- Pas question, mon cher. Ouvre le placard.

Ces marques d'affection venant d'une personne qui était passée du statut de détenu à celui de vedette de cinéma lui parurent désinvoltes et sans signification aucune. Harry était si vexé et si décontenancé qu'il se mit à taper du pied.

- Merdes, je veux mes...

- Je t'en prie, l'interrompit Draco calmement, mets ce que tu trouveras dans le placard. J'ai jeté tes vêtements au feu, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à toute discussion.

Harry compris que Draco l'avait manipulé, et son manque de tact le blessa et le mit en rage.

- Ils étaient peut-être bons à jeter pour une ancienne star de cinéma, rétorqua-t-il, mais je les ai achetés et je les aimais !

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le placard, sans se rendre compte que sa répartie avait touché sa cible avec plus de précision qu'il ne l'escomptait. Le brun entra au pas de charge dans le vestiaire, ignorant les superbes chemises et les costumes qui pendaient à des cintres sur six mètres de long et fonça vers le fond où il empoigna le premier pantalon et le premier pull venu. Après les avoir mis devant lui pour voir si c'était à sa taille, il les enfila sans cérémonie. Il avait pris un pantalon en cachemir noir et un pull col roulé de couleur vert émeraude. Le pantalon étant légèrement trop grand, il saisit une ceinture de cuir noir en sortant du vestiaire, s'arrêta pour la mettre, se retourna et faillit heurter le torse de Draco.

Le blond se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, bloquant la sortie.

- Excuse-moi, dit Harry en essayant de le contourner sans lui faire la courtoisie de lever les yeux vers lui.

- C'est ma faute si tu as dû porter les mêmes vêtements ces trois derniers jours, fit Draco d'une voix aussi implacable que sa posture. Je voulais juste que tu mettes autre chose pour ne pas me sentir coupable chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur ton jean. Est-ce que tu veux bien me regarder et me laisser t'expliquer ? poursuivit-il sans ajouter qu'il avait aussi très envie de le voir porter quelque chose de joli, de raffiner, qui soit digne de son visage et de sa silhouette.

Harry possédait bien assez de courage et d'obstination pour résister à la puissance de sa persuasion, mais il n'était pas fâché au point de ne pas comprendre sa logique. Et puis il eût été bien bête de gâcher le peu de temps qu'ils avaient par une vaine discussion.

- Je déteste qu'on m'ignore et qu'on fixe le sol comme ça, poursuit Draco. C'est comme si ma voix sortait d'un cafard sur le plancher et que tu te demandais où il était pour l'écraser.

Harry avait l'intention de lever les yeux vers lui quand bon lui semblerait, mais il ne résista pas à son humour. Il s'effondra dans la penderie derrière lui en se tordant de rire.

- Tu es incorrigible, lança le brun, le regard rayonnant de joie.

- Et toi, tu es fabuleux.

Le coeur d'Harry cessa un instant de battre devant la solennité de son expression, mais Draco était comédien, il venait de le lui rappeler avec force, et Harry n'en aurait que plus mal plus tard si il commençait à prendre ce qui n'était que de banales plaisanteries pour l'aveu d'une affection profonde.

Comme le brun ne répondait pas, Draco lui sourit et retourna dans la salle de bains.

- Mettons une veste et sortons si tu en as vraiment envie, dit-il.

Harry le regarda d'un air ébahi, le suivi et lui tendit les bras en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue pour qu'il la contemple.

- Habillé comme ça ? Dit-il. Tu es fou ? Ce pantalon de cachemire doit avoir coûté... Au moins 200 $ !

Draco, qui se rappela le montant de certaines factures, en évalua le prix à au moins 600 $, mais il n'en dit rien. En fait, il avait tellement hâte de sortir dehors avec Harry qu'il posa les mains sur ses épaules, les secoua un peu et lui en dit beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

- Harry, ses vêtements appartiennent à un homme qui en possède des magasins entiers. Il se fiche complètement que tu en portes quelques-uns...

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour comprendre à quel point il avait été stupide de se dévoiler autant. Harry écarquillait les yeux sous le choc. Draco le vit réfléchir.

- Tu veux dire que tu connais ceux qui possèdent cette maison ? demanda Harry. Ils te permettent de l'utiliser ? Est-ce qu'ils ne courent pas un grand risque à cacher sciemment un évadé... ?

- Arrête ! lui ordonna Draco plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Je n'ai rien voulu dire de tel.

- Mais j'essaye seulement de comprendre...

- Merde, je ne veux pas que tu comprennes. Je vais t'expliquer cela le plus clairement et le plus succinctement possible, ajouta-t-il aussitôt, plus patiemment, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, pour ne pas lui faire porter le poids de la colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui-même. Ensuite l'affaire sera close.

Harry lui jeta un regard qui disait assez combien son attitude était aussi déraisonnable que désobligeante, mais il resta muet. Plongeant les mains dans ses poches, Harry s'adossa au mur de la salle de bains, croisa les jambes, et observa le blond avec une fixité troublante.

- Quand tu rentreras chez toi, commença Draco, la police te posera des questions sur tout ce que j'aurais dit et fait quand nous étions ensemble, pour déterminer quelle aide j'ai pu recevoir pour m'évader et où je compte me rendre ensuite. Ils te cuisineront jusqu'à ce que tu sois épuisé et que tu n'aies plus les idées claires. Ils le feront dans l'espoir que tu te souviennes d'un détail important, même si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte sur le moment. Tant que tu pourras leur dire la vérité, toute la vérité... ce que je te conseillerais quand tu t'en iras d'ici, tu n'auras aucun souci à se faire. Mais si tu essayes de me protéger en leur dissimulant quelque chose ou si tu mens, tu te contrediras, ils s'en apercevront et ils te démoliront. Ils considéreront que tu étais mon complice depuis le début, et ils te traiteront comme tel.  
Je vais te demander de faire un petit mensonge tout simple qui nous aidera tous les deux sans te piéger pendant les interrogatoires. À part cela, je ne veux pas que tu mentes ni que tu caches quoi que ce soit la police. Dis leur tout. Pour l'instant, tu ne sais rien qui puisse me nuire, à moi et à ceux qui ont des liens avec moi. Et je veux que les choses en restent là, conclut-il avec insistance, pour toi comme pour moi. Est-ce clair ? Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux plus que tu me poses de questions ?

- De quel mensonge s'agit-il ?

- Tu vas dire à la police que tu ne sais pas exactement où se trouve cette maison. Raconte leur que je t'ai bandé les yeux après ta tentative d'évasion manquée sur cette aire de repos et que je t'ai fait allonger sur la banquette arrière le reste du voyage, pour que tu ne puisses plus t'échapper. C'est plausible, logique, et ça, ils le goberont. Cela t'aidera aussi à neutraliser le témoignage de ce fichu camionneur. C'est l'unique raison qu'ait la police de te soupçonner de m'avoir aidé à m'évader. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de mentir pour moi, mais je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen.

- Et si je refuse ?

Les traits de Draco se durcirent instantanément, se fermèrent. Il devint distant.

- C'est à toi de choisir, dit-il avec une courtoisie qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Si tu choisis d'informer la police de la localisation de cette maison, j'aimerais aussi que tu n'oublies pas de leur dire que je n'avais pas la clé et que j'avais l'intention d'y entrer par effraction si je ne la trouvais pas. Si tu n'insistes pas sur ce point, alors les propriétaires, qui n'ont pas plus collaboré que toi à mon plan d'évasion, feront l'objet des mêmes soupçons injustes que toi.

Draco n'essayait absolument pas de se protéger, comprit Harry. Il tentait désespérément de protéger ceux qui possédaient cette maison. Ce qui signifiait qu'il les connaissait. Ils étaient, où avaient été, amis...

- Cela t'ennuierait-il de me dire ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Demanda Draco de ce ton froidement détaché que Harry détestait. Ou bien préfères-tu y réfléchir ?

À onze ans, Harry avait fait le voeu de ne plus jamais mentir, et il y avait été fidèle pendant quinze ans. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait et lui dit doucement :

- J'ai l'intention de leur dire que l'on m'a bandé les yeux. Comment as-tu pu penser qu'il pourrait en être autrement ?

Quand Harry vit la tension quitter le visage de Draco, le soulagement l'envahit, mais au lieu de lui dire un mot gentil, le blond lui lança un regard cinglant.

- Tu as le privilège, Harry, d'être le seul homme vivant qui ne m'ait jamais balancé comme un yo-yo au bout de ses doigts.

- Je suis... navré, mentit le brun maladroitement.

- Tu parles ! répliqua Draco, mais il n'y avait plus rien d'acerbe dans sa voix, seulement une pointe d'amusement. Tu fais tout ton possible pour ne pas rire. Dieu ait pitié de celle qui t"épousera parce que la pauvre diablesse va vieillir avant l'âge !

Draco était si manifestement convaincu qu'Harry finirait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, quelqu'un qu'il plaignait par-dessus le marché, et s'en moquait si visiblement que la joie du brun s'évanouit brusquement et qu'il revint sur terre.

- Avec le dernier point que tu as marqué, tu as remporté le jeu, le set et le match. Je te concède cette victoire verbale et toutes les autres, lança Harry d'un ton enjoué dans un jargon de tennis, en se jurant de garder le coeur léger à partir de cet instant et de ne plus chercher dans ses paroles et dans ses actes autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient.

Malgré son attitude désinvolte, Draco eut le sentiment désagréable qu'il l'avait blessé. Un peu plus tard, il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le brun alors que ce dernier enfilait la combinaison d'auto neige qu'il avait mise la veille.

- J'avais oublié cet ensemble, lui expliqua Harry. Ça protégera ma tenue. J'ai sorti l'autre de mon placard pour toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant la grande combinaison qui pendait à la porte.

- Écoute, dit Draco avec sincérité, je ne veux ni me quereller ni rivaliser avec toi, surtout pas. Et je ne veux absolument pas discuter de mes projets d'avenir ni de mes soucis présents. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas m'en inquiéter moi-même et me contenter de me réjouir de ce cadeau surprise qu'est ta présence ici. Essaie de comprendre que les prochains jours que je vais passer avec toi ici seront les derniers jours normaux de ma vie. Non que j'ai la moindre idée de ce que signifie « normal », ajouta-t-il d'un ton abrupt, mais j'aimerais quand même vivre ces instants idylliques pour m'en souvenir ensuite. Je ne veux pas les gâcher en pensant à l'avenir. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Harry dissimula toute la compassion et le chagrin que faisaient surgir ces mots derrière un sourire chaleureux.

- Puis-je savoir combien de temps nous resteront ici ensemble ?

- Je n'ai rien décidé. Pas plus d'une semaine.

Harry résolut de faire exactement ce que Draco lui demandait, mais il lui posa quand même la question qui le troublait depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre.

- Avant de renoncer à toute discussion sur la police et tout ça, il y a des choses que je voudrais que tu m'expliques... que tu clarifies.

Draco le vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et pour se donner une contenance, Harry s'appliqua à enfiler un bonnet de laine bleue en fuyant le regard du blond.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais que je raconte tout à la police. Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je leur dise que nous... tu... je...

- Tu as énuméré tous les pronoms, le taquina Draco en sachant parfaitement où Harry voulait en venir. Pourrais-tu me donner un verbe pour les accompagner ?

Harry enfila ses gants, planta les mains sur ses hanches et lui jeta un regard comiquement désapprobateur.

- Vous avez la langue beaucoup trop bien pendue, M. Malfoy.

- Il faut bien que je suive la cadence.

Harry hocha la tête avec une mine dégoûtée et se tourna vers la porte du fond, tout au bout du petit couloir. Regrettant d'avoir choisi ce moment-là pour le taquiner, Draco le rattrapa comme il franchissait le seuil. Le ciel était d'un bleu vif aveuglant, il faisait froid mais ce n'était pas un froid mordant, et le monde extérieur ressemblait à une féerie arctique avec ses hautes congères et les profonds cratères creusés par le vent.

- Ce n'est pas de l'indifférence, lui expliqua le blond en refermant la porte, puis il enfila ses gants et avança prudemment. Harry se retourna et attendit que Draco ait fait quelques pas vers lui, mais le blond oublia toutes ses belles explications devant son beau visage ensoleillé. Draco poursuivit :

- Evidemment, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais leur avouer que nous avions été intimes. C'est notre affaire et celle de personne d'autre. Mais il se peut qu'ils soupçonnent quelque chose, notamment à cause du baiser échangé sur cette aire d'autoroute. Et comme tu es le fils d'un pasteur et que j'ai été condamné pour meurtre, ils présumeront certainement que je n'aurais pas hésité à te forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi. Étant donné la mentalité triviale de la plupart des flics, si tu le dis, ils te cuisineront à mort pour te faire avouer que tu avais peut-être envie que je te saute, et que je l'ai fait.

- Ne dit pas ça comme ça ! s'exclama Harry, tel une vierge offensée et prude.

Ce qu'il était en quelque sorte, songea Draco en souriant intérieurement.

- Je me mets à leur place, poursuit-il. Ils aborderont le sujet sous dix angles différents, apparemment sans lien. Par exemple, ils te demanderont de décrire la maison qui me servait de planque comme si c'était pour la localiser, l'identifier et y chercher des indices. Ils te parleront des chambres, de leur décoration. Qui sait comment ils s'y prendront ? Mais dès que tu leur révéleras trop de détails ou que tu montreras trop tes sentiments pour quelque chose qui me concerne personnellement, ils supposeront le pire et attaqueront bille en tête. Quand je t'ai amené ici, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils auraient autant de bonnes raisons de te considérer comme mon allié. Et ce ne serait pas arrivé si ce fichu routier n'avait pas...

Draco s'interrompit et hocha la tête.

- Quand tu as failli t'échapper sur cette aire de repos, je n'ai pensé qu'à t'en empêcher. Je ne me figurais pas qu'il nous avait vu d'assez près pour nous reconnaître. De toute façon, le mal est fait et il ne sert à rien de ressasser ce à quoi on ne peut rien changer. Quand les flics te questionneront sur cet épisode, dis leur exactement ce qui s'est passé. Ils te trouveront héroïque. Et tu l'étais. Écoute-moi bien, ajouta-t-il en posant les mains sur ses bras pour souligner l'importance de ses paroles, et ensuite nous n'en parlerons plus jamais. Si l'on interroge sur nos rapports et que tu laisses échapper une remarque trahissant notre intimité, promet au moins une chose.

- Quoi ? fit Harry, qui souhaitait désespérément mettre un terme à cette discussion avant que l'atmosphère ne fût définitivement assombrie.

- Promets-moi de leur dire que je t'ai violé.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée.

- J'ai été condamné pour meurtre, insista Draco, et, crois-moi, ma réputation ne sera pas plus entachée si l'on y ajoute une inculpation pour viol. Mais cela peut sauver la tienne, et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco observa le drôle de regard que Harry lui lançait.

- Bien, Draco, répondit le brun d'une voix très, très douce, trop suave pour être naturelle. Je comprends. Je comprends que tu as... perdu... la... tête !

Harry le poussa violemment aux épaules et Draco alla s'écrouler dans une haute congère.

- Pourquoi diable as-tu fais ça ? demanda le blond en se débattant pour sortir du trou profond qu'il avait creusé dans la neige.

- Ça, lui dit Harry avec un sourire angélique, les mains sur les hanches, c'est pour avoir osé suggérer que je pourrai même envisager de dire à quiconque que tu m'as violé !

_À SUIVRE..._

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plait ! La suite arrivera vendredi ou samedi prochain. Bises_


	28. Chapter 28

_Voilà comme promis la suite de cette histoire avec même un jour d'avance. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos rewiews auquelles je crois avoir répondu sauf pour les annonymes que je remercie également.  
_Je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_**Chapitre 27 :**_

Draco se releva et s'appliqua à faire tomber la neige de ses cheveux, de sa veste et de ses jambes. Il éprouva une exaltation soudaine à se retrouver dehors, sous un beau ciel bleu, au milieu d'un paysage hivernal féerique avec ses pins enneigés et en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui avait brusquement retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

- C'était complètement puéril, le réprimanda Draco en s'avançant.

Harry le regarda en reculant lentement.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit-il en réprimant un rire, je te préviens...

Draco avança brusquement, le brun se plia en deux, passa une jambe derrière son genou, donna une légère pression, et le blond partit en arrière. Il atterrit sur le dos avec un bruit mat, au pied du brun, tandis que le rire d'Harry résonnait comme le tintement d'une cloche à travers les pins.

- Ça, lui déclara Harry, qui s'amusait énormément, c'est pour me venger partiellement de la neige que tu m'as jetée à la figure sur cette aire de repos.

Harry attendait que le blond se relève, mais il resta au sol, étrangement pensif, les yeux vers le ciel bleu au-dessus de leur tête.

- Tu... Tu ne te relèves pas ? gloussa le brun.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Ma fierté est en lambeaux, Harry.

Le souvenir de ces films où il jouait les durs lui revint soudain en mémoire, et Harry comprit ce qui l'embarrassait. C'était évidemment une doublure qui se battait à sa place, se dit-il, honteux d'une vengeance aussi mesquine.

- C'était stupide de ma part. S'il te plaît, lève-toi.

Le soleil lui fit cligner des yeux et Draco demanda :

- Tu vas de nouveau m'envoyer au tapis ?

- Non, je te le promets. Tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai été puéril.

Harry lui tendit la main et contracta ses muscles au cas improbable où Draco lui jouerait un mauvais tour mais le blond accepta son aide avec gratitude.

- Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, se lamenta Draco en se frottant le genou.

- Regarde ça ! s'exclama Harry, désireux de lui faire oublier sa gêne, en désignant le bonhomme de neige qu'il avait commencé la veille. Le vent a creusé un cratère là-bas, et la couche de neige n'est pas aussi profonde. Si tu m'aidais à en refaire un ?

- Entendu, dit Draco et, à son étonnement émerveillé, il lui prit la main et la garda.

Ils avaient l'air de deux amoureux marchant dans la neige, main dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait là-bas ? lui demanda Draco avec admiration. Était-ce une prise de karaté ou de judo ? Je confonds toujours les deux.

- De judo, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu pas balancé comme ça sur l'aire de repos au lieu de partir en courant ?

Harry jeta un regard embarrassé.

- Mon frère Julian donne des cours d'autodéfense, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était idiot dans une ville comme Keaton et j'ai refusé d'y aller. Il m'a enseigné cette prise là à la maison, il y a bien longtemps. Quand tu me poursuivais ce jour-là, j'ai paniqué et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne me suis même pas rappelé que je savais faire ça. Aujourd'hui, j'avais préparé mon coup, et c'est pour cela que j'ai réussi si facile...

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, histoire de ménager l'amour-propre de Draco, même si c'était un peu tard.

Quand ils atteignirent le bonhomme de neige, Draco lui lâcha la main et le regarda avec un sourire admiratif.

- Tu connais d'autres prises comme celle-là ?

Harry en connaissait quelques unes.

- En fait, non.

- Alors permets-moi de t'en montrer une autre, dit Draco très doucement.

Son geste fut si rapide que Harry poussa un cri surpris en décollant du sol, propulsé dans un tas de neige avec une puissance parfaitement maîtrisée pour qu'il se retrouve assis, les jambes tendues, sans le moindre mal.

Le brun le regarda ahuri en riant malgré lui de son vol plané, puis il se redressa.

- Tu es vraiment horrible, le gronda Harry.

Il tourna le dos à Draco une seconde, puis se retourna et lui décocha un sourire innocent en avançant vers lui.

- Ça te suffit ? répliqua le blond, les bras ballants.

- Oui, tu as gagné. J'abandonne.

Cette fois, cependant, Draco aperçut l'étincelle dans ses yeux ensorceleurs.

- Menteur, fit-il en riant, quand Harry l'encercla lentement en cherchant l'endroit où se placer.

Draco tourna avec lui, tous deux riaient à présent, mais le blond était bien décidé à ne pas lui donner de prise quand Harry attaquerait et le brun avait bien l'intention de l'y contraindre.

- Fin du temps réglementaire, déclara Harry, puis il s'immobilisa et tripota sa fermeture éclair qu'il avait descendu une minute plus tôt. Pas étonnant que je me gèle ! Cette fermeture n'arrête pas de descendre.

- Montre, répondit Draco. Laisse-moi voir.

Il retira son gant droit. Au moment où ses doigts se posaient sur la languette, Harry se retourna violemment, lança son épaule contre la poitrine de Draco de toutes ses forces et se jeta sur lui comme un demi de mêlée. Le blond fit un écart, et l'épaule d'Harry fendit l'air avec une telle puissance qu'il plongea devant lui, la tête la première. Entraîné par son propre élan, le brun s'enfonça jusqu'aux épaules dans la congère qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Tout en riant, il sortit à reculons de la congère, se retourna et s'adossa au talus.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu personne se servir de sa tête comme d'une perceuse à neige, déclara Draco d'une voix moqueuse. Démonstration intéressante. Tu crois que tu pourrais vendre le brevet à un fabricant ?

Cela suffit. En hurlant de rire, Harry se laissa glisser et s'effondra à ses pieds. Puis il reprit haleine et leva les yeux vers Draco. Le blond le surplombait, les mains sur les hanches, incarnation parfaite du mâle supérieur.

- Quand tu seras prêt à te mettre sérieusement au bonhomme de neige, dit Draco avec dédain, en s'éloignant, le menton relevé, tu...

Harry lança un pied. Draco trébucha et tomba comme un arbre abattu. Le brun se laissa rouler à ses côtés, se redressa en chancelant et recula pour que le blond ne puisse pas l'attraper.

- Plus dure sera la chute, lui rappela Harry en ricanant, puis il recula encore quand Draco se releva.

Le blond souriait, mais il avait dans les yeux une lueur dangereuse quand il avança lentement vers Harry.

- Et maintenant..., dit-il doucement. Maintenant...

- Non, ne fait rien que tu puisses regretter, fit Harry en riant malgré lui et en tendant les bras pour le repousser. Non, Draco, ne fais pas ça !

La star se jeta sur lui, le fit tomber en le prenant à bras-le-corps, le poussa sur lui dans la neige et le fit rouler sur le dos en lui enfourchant la taille. Puis il lui immobilisa d'une main les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

- Sale gosse, dit-il d'un ton enjoué, tandis que Harry, pris d'un fou rire, se tordait et tentait de reprendre haleine. Tu abandonnes ?

- Oui, oui, oui, ! fit Harry d'une voix entrecoupée.

- Dis : pouce !

- Pouce ! ricana Harry. Pouce !

- Maintenant ferme les yeux et donne-moi un baiser.

Les épaules tremblantes, Harry ferma les yeux et avança délibérément les lèvres comme font les enfants. Une neige froide et humide lui éclaboussa le visage. Draco lui en lança sur les joues, tant dit que le brun crachotait en riant, puis le blond se leva.

- Maintenant, annonça-t-il avec un sourire de sultan satisfait en tendant la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever, tu es _sûr_ que cela te suffit ?

- Ça me suffit, répondit Harry qui remarqua enfin que Draco semblait détendu, heureux comme un gamin après avoir ainsi batifolé.

Toute trace de tension avait disparu de son beau visage, et Harry éprouvait une tendresse mêlée de perplexité à l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une bataille de boule de neige puisse lui faire autant de plaisir. Bien sûr, il ne neigeait pas à Los Angeles. C'était peut-être nouveau pour lui. Et puis Harry compris une chose : le blond avait tout à fait raison de vouloir profiter de l'instant présent et se fabriquer des souvenirs pour l'avenir. Il en avait visiblement besoin.

Draco avança dans l'épaisse couche en s'appuyant à son bras. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Je suppose que nous pouvons nous y mettre sérieusement, lança-t-il, planté devant le tas informe qu'était devenu le bonhomme de la veille, maintenant que tu as compris qu'il était complètement fou de provoquer quelqu'un de plus gros, de plus fort et de plus sage que toi. Puisque j'ai fini par me faire respecter, j'ai quelques idées concernant ce proj...

Une énorme boule de neige lui frappa irrespectueuse la nuque.

Sur un sommet isolé du Colorado, les rires résonnèrent par un long après-midi d'hiver, des rires qui firent sursauter les écureuils qui observaient du haut de leurs arbres deux êtres qui troublaient la paix alentour, gambadant comme des enfants, se poursuivant autour des pins, se lançant des boules de neige, avant de construire un bonhomme qui, une fois terminé, ne ressemblait à aucun des bonhommes répertoriés dans les annales de l'histoire.

* * *

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, les jambes étendues, les pieds appuyés sur la table basse, un plaid couleur crème sur eux. Harry regardait à travers la baie vitrée à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Il était délicieusement épuisé après cette journée en plein air et ce repas copieux. Draco lui avait fait l'amour sur le canapé. Même maintenant, alors que tout cela était déjà loin et que Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard rivé sur la cheminée, le blond avait gardé son bras autour de lui et le serrait contre lui, comme s'il aimait l'avoir près de lui, le toucher. Cela plaisait également au brun, mais en ce moment il pensait au « bonhomme » qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Comme les lampes tamisées de la pièce ne diffusaient qu'une lumière douce, et que le feu n'était plus qu'un amas de braises orange, Harry n'en distinguait que la vague silhouette. Draco était incroyablement imaginatif, songea Harry avec un sourire, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, étant donné la carrière cinématographique qu'il avait faite. Mais quand même, un bonhomme de neige devrait ressembler à un bonhomme de neige, pas à un dinosaure mutant.

- À quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda le blond.

Harry releva le menton pour mieux lui faire face.

- À ton bonhomme de neige. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'un bonhomme de neige est censé être joyeux ?

- Ça, c'est un _monstre_ de neige, rectifia Draco avec une fierté enfantine en regardant par la fenêtre.

- On le croirait sorti de l'imagination de Stephen King. À propos, quelle enfance dépravée as-tu eu ? le taquina Harry.

- Dépravée, lui confirma Draco, qui resserra son étreinte.

Il ne se lassait pas du brun, ni au lit ni ailleurs, et c'était pour lui une expérience sans précédent. Le jeune homme emplissait le creux de son bras, comme s'il avait été fait pour lui. Au lit, il était à la fois ange et gigolo, il le rendait fou d'un cri, d'un regard, d'une caresse. Ailleurs, il était drôle, fascinant, têtu, spirituel et intelligent. Il savait le faire enrager d'un mot et le désarmer d'un sourire. Il était complexe sans artifice, et si plein de vie et d'amour qu'il l'hypnotisait parfois, notamment quand il parlait de ses élèves. Draco l'avait enlevé et, en échange, le brun lui avait sauvé la vie. La star passait pour un assassin malin et endurci, et son compagnon avait pourtant eu le courage de s'enfuir sous son nez. Puis le brun avait rebroussé chemin et il lui avait offert sa virginité avec une douceur poignante qui lui faisait mal chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Draco se sentait humble devant son courage, sa douceur et sa générosité.

Il avait neuf ans de plus que le brun, il était mille fois plus dur et, pourtant, il y avait en Harry quelque chose qui le rendait plus doux. Avant que Draco aille en prison, ses conquêtes l'accusaient de tout, d'être distant, inaccessible, froid ou cruel. Plusieurs d'entre elles lui avaient dit qu'il avait tout d'une machine et l'une avait même fait une description complète de cette analogie : il s'enflammait pour le sexe, mais se désintéressait de tout le reste, sauf de son travail. Lors de l'une de leurs fréquentes disputes, Pansy lui avait déclaré qu'il pourrait charmer les serpents, qu'il était aussi froid qu'eux.

Mais dans sa vie d'adulte, il n'avait connu personne, pas même Pansy, qui ne s'intéresse pas d'abord à sa propre carrière et ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle. Si l'on ajoutait à cela tous les faux jetons et les sycophantes dont il avait enduré la compagnie depuis qu'il était arrivé à Hollywood, il n'était guère surprenant qu'il fut devenu cynique, impitoyable, blasé. Non, songea Draco, ce n'était pas vrai. La vérité, c'était qu'il était déjà, avant de venir à Los Angeles, assez dur et froid pour tourner le dos à son ancienne existence, à sa famille et même à son propre nom alors qu'il n'était âgé que de dix-huit ans. Assez pour les chasser de son esprit et ne jamais regarder en arrière ni en parler à personne, ni au service de publicité du studio qui se plaignait de devoir lui « inventer » un passé lors de son premier film, ni à ses amants ou à ses maîtresses, ni même à sa femme. Son nom, sa famille et son passé était une réalité morte, qu'il avait enterré irrévocablement dix-sept ans auparavant.

- Draco ?

Le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer son nom produisit sur lui un effet magique. Son nom même en paraissait différent.

- Hum ?

- Tu te rends compte que je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, bien que nous... heu, nous ayons été...

Harry s'interrompit, ne sachant s'il pouvait se permettre d'employer le mot « amants ».

Draco vit son embarras et sourit, car il pensait que le brun cherchait un terme châtié, correct - donc impropre - pour décrire la passion débridée qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, un mot ou une expression ? fit-il en souriant dans sa chevelure.

- Ne soit pas si suffisant. Il se trouve que je suis diplômé pour enseigner l'éducation sexuelle aux élèves des collèges.

- Alors quel est le problème ? ricana-t-il.

- Le terme clinique de « rapports sexuels » ne me semble pas convenir pour décrire quelque chose d'aussi... d'aussi doux. Et d'aussi profond. Et d'aussi fort.

Draco ferma les yeux en se demandant pourquoi Harry lui faisait un effet pareil.

- Et le terme « amants » convient-il ? parvint-il à dire d'une voix à peu près normale.

- Amants, acquiesça le brun en opinant du chef. Ce que j'essayais d'expliquer, c'est que, bien que nous ayons été amants, je ne connais rien de toi.

- Que voudrais-tu savoir ?

- Eh bien, pour commencer, est-ce que Draco Malfoy, c'est ton vrai nom ou en as-tu changer quand tu as fait du cinéma ?

- Draco, c'est bien mon prénom. Malfoy était le nom de ma mère, pas le mien, jusqu'à ce que je le fasse modifier légalement à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

- Vraiment ?

Harry tourna la tête et sa joue vint frotter sur son bras. Même les yeux clos, le blond sentait que le brun le regardait, il voyait son sourire curieux et attendait l'inévitable question.

- Quel était ton nom avant que tu ne le changes en Malfoy ?

- Black.

- Plutôt joli. Pourquoi l'as-tu changé ?

Harry vit sa mâchoire se contracter et fut sidéré par la dureté de son regard.

- C'est une longue histoire, fit-il laconiquement.

- Oh ! s'exclama Harry en songeant que ce devait être une histoire assez pénible pour qu'on la laisse de côté pour l'instant. J'en sais déjà long sur ta jeunesse. Mes frères aînés étaient des fans enragés de tes films.

Le brun avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête pour changer de sujet.

- Ah oui ? le taquina Draco.

Harry acquiesça, heureux et soulagé que sa tactique ait si bien marché.

- Je sais déjà que tu as grandi tout seul, que tu as fait des tournées de rodéo et de lancer de lasso, que tu as vécu dans des ranchs et dressé des chevaux... J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Au risque de te faire perdre toutes tes illusions, chaton, répondit Draco avec un petit rire, toutes ces histoires sont le pur produit de l'imagination fertile du service de publicité du studio. La vérité, c'est que je préférerais passer deux heures dans un car de tourisme que sur le dos d'un cheval. Et s'il y a une chose au monde que je déteste plus que les chevaux, ce sont les vaches. Les boeufs, je veux dire.

- Les vaches ! bredouilla Harry, et son rire contagieux résonna comme une musique, illuminant le coeur de Draco, tandis que le brun remontait ses genoux contre son torse et que, les enlaçant, il observait le blond, fasciné.

- Et toi ? plaisanta Draco en prenant son verre de cognac pour l'empêcher de lui poser une autre question tout aussi inévitable. Potter, est-ce le nom avec lequel tu es né ou en as-tu changé ?

- Je suis né sans nom.

Draco faillit s'étouffer.

- Pardon ?

- On a trouvé dans une boîte en carton dans une ruelle, au-dessus d'une poubelle, enveloppé dans une serviette. Le gardien d'immeuble qui m'a déniché m'a ramené chez sa femme jusqu'à ce que je sois assez réchauffé puis conduit à l'hôpital. Il s'est dit que c'était bien que je porte son nom puisqu'il s'était occupé de moi ce jour-là, et il m'a appelé Harry.

- Mon Dieu !

- J'ai eu de la chance. Cela aurait pu être bien pire !

Draco était tellement atterré qu'il ne vit pas la lueur rieuse qui étincela dans ses yeux.

- Comment ?

- Il aurait pu s'appeler Gaston, où Alphonse, ou encore Saturnin. Je faisais des cauchemars dans lesquels je me prénommai Saturnin.

Alors Draco senti de nouveau ce pincement au coeur, cette curieuse douleur à la poitrine qui surgissait quand Harry souriait comme ça.

- Tu as été adopté par les Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme Harry hochait la tête, il en conclut :

- Et ils ont eu un joli bébé à aimer.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que les Potter ont eu, c'est un petit garçon de onze ans qui avaient déjà fait ses premiers pas de délinquants dans les rues de Chicago, aidé en cela par des petits garçons un peu plus vieux que lui qui lui apprirent certains... heu... tours. En fait, ajoutait-il gaiement, j'aurais sans doute fait une brillante carrière.

Le brun leva une main et agita les doigts sous son nez.

- J'ai des doigts très rapides. Des doigts de faucheur.

- Tu as volé ?

- Oui, et je me suis fait coffret à onze ans.

- Pour vol ? fit Draco, incrédule.

- Certainement pas, répliqua Harry, comme piqué au vif. J'étais beaucoup trop vif pour me faire pincer. Je me suis fait épingler dans un coup monté.

Draco le regarda, ahuri. Pourtant, l'imagination bien aiguisée qui avait fait de lui un réalisateur de talent s'était déjà mise en route. Il imaginait ce que le brun avait été, enfant : petit et mince, mal nourris... Un minois de gamins rehaussés par ses yeux de faon... Un menton volontaire... des cheveux bruns, ébouriffés, hirsutes par manque d'attention... bagarreur.

Prêt à se battre et à accepter un monde dur et cruel...

Prêt à accepter un ancien détenu...

Prêt à rester avec lui au mépris de tout ce qu'il était devenu, parce qu'il croyait en lui à présent...

Partagé entre l'amusement, la tendresse et l'ébahissement, Draco lui lança un regard d'excuse.

- Je me suis laissé emporter par mon imagination.

- Je l'aurais parié, dit Harry avec un étrange sourire entendu.

- Qu'as-tu fait pour te faire coffrer ?

Harry jeta un long regard amusé.

- Des garçons plus âgés étaient gentiment en train de me faire la démonstration d'une technique qui m'aurait été fort utile avec toi. Mais quand j'ai essayé hier sur le 4x4, je ne me souvenais plus de l'emplacement exact.

- Pardon ? fit Draco d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai essayé de faire démarrer le 4x4 avec les fils.

L'éclat de rire de Draco fusa sans prévenir. Il enlaça le brun, le serra contre lui et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! murmura-t-il. Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour enlever un fils de pasteur qui sait aussi faire démarrer une voiture avec les fils.

- Je suis sûr que j'aurais réussi hier si je n'avais pas dû m'arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour me montrer devant ta fenêtre, lui avoua Harry. J'aurais mieux fait de te faire les poches ! Je me serais tiré en une seconde, si j'avais su que les clés y étaient. Bon, à ton tour, dit-il quand Draco cessa de rire. Ou as-tu vraiment grandi puisque ce n'était pas dans un ranch ?

Le blond releva lentement la tête de ses cheveux parfumés et lui prit le menton.

- A Ridgemont, en Pennsylvanie. Les Black possédaient là une grande usine qui a été l'épine dorsale de l'économie de la ville et des communes environnantes pendant près d'un siècle.

Harry hocha la tête, dégoûté.

- Tu étais riche ! Toutes ces histoires de petit garçon abandonné, sans famille, gagnant son pain dans les rodéos, c'est très malhonnête. Et mes frères qui croyaient à tout ça !

- Je suis navré d'avoir induit tes frères en erreur, dit-il en riant de sa mine indignée. En vérité, je n'ai rien su de ce que le service de publicité avait inventé à mon sujet jusqu'à ce que je le lise de moi-même dans les magazines, et il était alors trop tard pour faire un scandale. Même si, à cette époque, cela ne m'aurait fait aucun mal ! De toute façon, j'ai quitté Ridgemont avant d'avoir dix-neuf ans, et après je me suis débrouillé tout seul.

Harry avait envie de lui demander pourquoi il était parti de chez lui, mais il se limita à des questions d'ordre plus général.

- Est-ce que tu as des frères et soeurs ?

- J'avais deux frères et soeurs.

- « J'avais »... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Beaucoup de choses, je suppose, dit-il en soupirant.

- Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu ne veux pas en parler, intervint Harry, sensible à son changement d'humeur, tu n'y es pas obligé.

Draco savait qu'il allait tout lui raconter, mais il n'avait nulle envie d'analyser les myriades de sentiments qui le poussaient à le faire. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé le besoin ou le désir de répondre aux mêmes questions que lui avait posées Pansy. Jamais il n'avait confié à quiconque quoi que ce fut qui pût le faire souffrir. Sans doute parce que Harry lui avait déjà tant donné, il sentit qu'il le lui devait. Il resserra son étreinte, Harry se rapprocha de lui, le visage à moitié enfoui contre sa poitrine.

- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et pourtant Dieu sait qu'on me l'a demandé des milliers de fois. Ce n'est pas une histoire si longue ni si passionnante que ça, mais si j'ai l'air bizarre, c'est parce que c'est très désagréable pour moi et parce que ça me fait un peu drôle d'en parler pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans.

À la fois sidéré et flatté d'être son unique confident, Harry se tut.

- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix ans, commença-t-il, et mes deux frères, ma soeur et moi avons été élevés par nos grands-parents, quand on ne nous envoyait pas en pension, évidemment. Nous avions tous un an d'écart. William était l'aîné, ensuite moi, puis Millicent et enfin Marcus. William était...

Draco s'interrompit pour chercher le mot juste, mais ne le trouva pas.

- C'était un grand marin et, contrairement à la plupart des aînés, il acceptait que je l'accompagne partout où il allait. Il était... gentil. Doux. Il s'est suicidé quand j'avais dix-huit ans.

Harry ne put réprimer un cri horrifié.

- Mon Dieu, pourquoi ?

Sous sa joue, la poitrine de Draco se souleva tandis qu'il inspirait avant d'expirer lentement.

- Il était homosexuel et séropositif. Personne ne le savait. Sauf moi. Il me l'a appris une heure avant de se faire sauter la cervelle.

- Il n'aurait pas pu en parler à quelqu'un... trouver du soutien au sein de la famille ? demanda Harry quand il se tut.

Draco émit un petit rire sombre.

- Ma grand-mère, une Lestrange, était issu d'une longue lignée de gens très coincés, qui imposaient, à eux-mêmes comme aux autres, des valeurs d'une extrême exigence. Ils auraient considéré William comme un pervers, un monstre, et lui auraient publiquement tourné le dos s'il ne s'était pas immédiatement amendé. D'autre part, les Black avaient toujours été à l'opposé : irresponsables, charmants, hédonistes et faibles. Mais leur principale caractéristique, c'était que les hommes de la famille étaient tous des coureurs de jupons. Tous. Leur lubricité est légendaire dans ce coin de Pennsylvanie, et c'était une particularité dont ils étaient tous très fiers. Y compris et tout particulièrement mon grand-père. Je suis certain qu'en cela les Kennedy n'ont rien à envier aux Black. Pour te donner un exemple inoffensif, quand mes frères et moi avons eu douze ans, mon grand-père nous a offert une putain comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Il organisait une petite fête à la maison, où l'on amenait celle qu'il avait choisie et qui montait à l'étage avec le petit garçon dont c'était l'anniversaire.

- Qu'en pensait ta grand-mère ? demanda Harry avec dégoût. Où était-elle ?

- Ma grand-mère était quelque part dans la maison, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien changer. Alors elle relevait la tête avec le plus de dignité possible et feignait de ne rien savoir. Elle traitait les liaisons de mon grand-père de la même façon.

Draco se tut et Harry crut qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

- Mon grand-père est mort un an après William, poursuivit-il, et il s'est arrangé pour laisser à sa femme un héritage humiliant : il était aux commandes de son propre avion et volait vers le Mexique. Quand il s'est écrasé, il y avait à bord un superbe et jeune mannequin. Les Lestrange possèdent le journal de Ridgemont, et ma grand-mère a pu obtenir qu'on n'en parle pas, mais ce fut une vaine précaution parce que les radios se sont emparées de l'événement qui à fait la une de tous les journaux de la région, sans parler des bulletins d'informations radiophoniques et télévisées.

- Pourquoi ton grand-père n'a-t-il pas simplement divorcé, puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

- Je lui ai posé la même question durant l'été qui a précédé mon entrée à Yale. Nous fêtions ma future carrière universitaire en nous saoulant tous les deux dans son bureau. Au lieu de me conseiller de me mêler de mes affaires, il avait tout juste assez bu pour me dire la vérité et pas assez pour ne plus avoir toute sa lucidité.

Draco tendit la main vers son cognac et le vida d'un trait, comme pour y noyer le goût de ces mots, puis il fixa le verre d'un regard absent.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Harry.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil, comme s'il avait presque oublié que le brun était là.

- Que ma grand-mère était la seule femme au monde qu'il ait jamais aimée. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il l'avait épousé pour unir la fortune des Lestrange à ce qui restait de la sienne, d'autant plus que ma grand-mère était loin d'être belle, mais il m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas vrai, et je l'ai cru. En fait, en vieillissant, elle est devenue ce que l'on appelle parfois une belle femme... très aristocratique.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau et Harry lui dit d'un air révulsé :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu cru ? Enfin, s'il l'aimait, il me semble qu'il n'aurait pas dû la tromper comme ça !

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres du blond.

- Tu ne connaissais pas ma grand-mère. Personne ne correspondait à son idéal très élevé, mon casse-cou de grand-père moins que quiconque, et il le savait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait renoncé peu après leur mariage. Le seul d'entre nous qui plaisait vraiment à ma grand-mère, c'était William. Elle l'adorait. Tu vois, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton proche de l'amusement, William était le seul homme de la famille qui tenait des Lestrange. Il était brun comme elle, de taille moyenne. En fait, il ressemblait de manière frappante à son père à elle. Nous autres, y compris mon père, avions la taille et les traits des Black, moi en particulier. Il se trouve que j'étais le sosie de mon grand-père, ce qui, tu imagines, n'incitait pas le moins du monde ma grand-mère à me porter dans son coeur.

C'était le préjugé le plus stupide que Harry eut jamais entendu, mais il garda ce sentiment pour lui.

- Si ta grand-mère aimait autant William, dit-il, je suis certain qu'elle l'aurait soutenu s'il lui avait avoué qu'il était malade.

- Jamais de la vie ! Elle méprisait la faiblesse, toutes les faiblesses. Cela l'aurait révoltée et brisée. Si l'on prend tout cela en compte, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en biais, elle ne s'est pas mariée dans une famille qui lui convenait. Les Black étaient pétris de toutes sortes de travers, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils buvaient trop, conduisaient trop vite, jetaient l'argent par les fenêtres et puis épousaient des femmes qui en avaient assez pour ranimer leur fortune défaillante. Leur seule et unique vocation était de s'amuser. Ils ne se souciaient jamais du lendemain et se fichaient de tout le monde sauf d'eux-mêmes, même mes parents qui se sont tués en rentrant d'une beuverie, à plus de cent cinquante à l'heure sur une route enneigée. Ils avaient quatre enfants qui avaient besoin d'eux, mais ça ne les a pas incité à ralentir.

- Marcus et Millicent sont-ils comme tes parents ?

- Marcus et Millicent ont toutes les faiblesses et les excès habituels des Black, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, avec réalisme. À 16 ans, ils se saoulaient et se droguaient déjà énormément. Millicent s'était déjà fait avorter. Marcus avait été arrêté deux fois - et bien entendu relâché avec un casier vierge - pour des affaires de drogue et de jeux. Pour être honnête, il n'y avait personne pour les prendre en main. Ma grand-mère l'aurait fait, mais mon grand-père ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Nous étions après tout coulés dans son moule. Même si elle avait essayé, cela n'aurait rien donné de bon, car nous n'étions que quelques mois à la maison, pendant l'été. Mon grand-père avait insisté pour que nous passions le reste de l'année dans des écoles privées très sélectes, où tout le monde se fichait pas mal de ce que l'on faisait tant que l'on n'était pas pris la main dans le sac et que l'on ne causait aucun trouble.

- Alors ta grand-mère n'approuvait pas la conduite de ton frère et de ta soeur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Ils ne l'aimaient pas non plus, crois-moi. Pourtant elle pensait qu'ils avaient un certain potentiel pour peu qu'on les ait pris à temps.

Harry buvait chacune de ses paroles. Plus encore, il s'attachait à chaque nuance de ton et d'expression. Bien qu'il s'attribua invariablement les « faiblesses » des Black, Harry décela le dédain qui filtrait dans sa voix quand il les évoquait. Le brun était aussi en train de tirer des conclusions fort intéressantes de ce que Draco taisait.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry avec prudence. Que pensais-tu d'elle ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je la jugeais différemment de Marcus et de Millicent ?

Harry répondit sans détour.

- Je le sens.

Le blond acquiesça en silence, reconnaissant sa perspicacité.

- En fait, je l'admirais. Elle nous imposait des valeurs impossibles à atteindre, mais du moins avait-elle des valeurs. Elle donnait envie de s'améliorer. Non que l'on puisse la satisfaire. Il n'y avait que William qui y parvenait.

- Tu m'as dit ce qu'elle pensait de tes frères et soeurs. Et de toi ?

- Pour elle, j'étais le portrait craché de mon grand-père.

- Physiquement, rectifia Harry.

- Quelle est la différence ? fit-il laconiquement.

Harry avait le sentiment qu'il pénétrait en territoire interdit, mais il franchit quand même le pas.

- Tu dois bien connaître la différence, même si elle ne la voyait pas, dit-il avec une fermeté tranquille. Tu ressemblais peut être à ton grand-père, mais tu n'étais pas du tout comme lui. Tu étais comme elle. William lui ressemblait physiquement, mais il n'était pas comme elle. Toi, si.

- Tu as des opinions bien affirmée pour un enfant de vingt-six ans dit-il sèchement comme sa mine renfrognée et révoltée ne suffisait pas à lui faire rétracter son jugement.

- Jolie tactique, répliqua Harry sur un ton identique, apparemment impressionné. Comme on ne peut pas me leurrer, on me tourne en ridicule !

- Touché ! murmura Draco doucement en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Et, poursuivit Harry en détournant la tête pour que le blond ne trouve que sa joue, comme on n'arrive pas à me ridiculiser, on me distrait.

Draco lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index en riant d'un rire franc, profond.

- Tu sais, dit-il en esquissant lentement un sourire, tu pourrais devenir vraiment casse-pieds.

- Je t'en prie, pas de flatterie à présent ! S'écria le brun en fuyant son baiser. Tu sais bien que je fonds littéralement quand tu me dis des choses douces. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu quittes la maison ?

Draco posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres.

- Un casse-pieds de tout premier ordre.

Harry s'avoua vaincu. En glissant les mains sur ses épaules, il céda à son baiser de tout son coeur et de toute son âme, en songeant que, quoi que lui-même lui donna, Draco lui donnait encore beaucoup plus.

Quand le blond le lâcha enfin, Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il lui propose d'aller se coucher.

- Puisqu'on ne peut rien te cacher, dit Draco, je suppose que je te dois une réponse. Ensuite, j'aimerais que cette discussion sur mon passé soit close définitivement, si toutefois ta curiosité est satisfaite.

Harry n'en apprendrait jamais assez sur lui pour être satisfait, mais il comprenait ce que Draco éprouvait. Quand il hocha la tête, le blond poursuivi ses explications :

- Mon grand-père est mort au cours de ma première année universitaire en laissant à ma grand-mère la gestion totale de ses biens. Pendant les vacances d'été, elle a convoqué Marcus, qui avait alors seize ans, Millicent et qui en avait dix-sept et moi-même à la maison et nous a réuni sur la terrasse. Pour décrire simplement les choses, elle a informé Marcus et Millicent qu'elle les retirait de leurs écoles privées pour les envoyer au lycée du coin en ne leur allouant qu'une pension restreinte pour leurs dépenses personnelles. S'ils violaient une seule des règles qu'elle avait établies en matière de drogue, d'alcool, de liaisons, etc., elle les jetterait dehors et leur couperait les vivres. Pour bien comprendre l'impact de ce discours, il faut que tu saches qu'ils avaient l'habitude de disposer d'autant d'argent qu'ils le désiraient. Nous avions tous des voitures de sport, nous achetions les vêtements qui nous plaisaient et tout à l'avenant, fit-il en hochant la tête. Je n'oublierai jamais la tête de Marcus et de Millicent ce jour-là.

- Ils ont accepté sa loi ?

- Évidemment. Quel choix avaient-ils ? Ils aimaient avoir de l'argent et le dépenser, mais ils ne savaient rien faire pour en gagner et en étaient conscients.

- Mais tu n'as pas voulu accepter sa proposition et tu es parti, devina Harry avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a proposé. Elle m'a ordonné de quitter la maison et de ne jamais revenir, ajouta-t-il après une pause. Elle a prévenu mon frère et ma soeur que, s'ils tentaient d'entrer en contact avec moi ou s'ils me permettaient de les contacter, elle les expulserait eux aussi. À partir de ce moment-là, j'ai été renié. Alors j'ai rendu mes clés de voiture, à sa demande, et j'ai descendu l'allée qui menait à la route. J'avais environ cinquante dollars sur mon compte-chèques du Connecticut et les vêtements que je portais ce jour-là. Quelques heures plus tard, un camion chargé d'accessoires pour les studios Empire m'a pris en auto-stop et je me suis retrouvé à Los Angeles. Le chauffeur était un type sympathique qui a parlé de moi au studio. On m'a proposé un travail de manutentionnaire à la réserve, où je suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot de réalisateur se rende compte un peu tard qu'il avait besoin de figurants pour une scène. J'ai fait mes débuts au cinéma ce jour-là, je suis retourné à l'université à l'USC, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et j'ai continué à faire des films. Fin de l'histoire.

- Mais pourquoi ta grand-mère t'a-t-elle fait ça à toi, et pas à ton frère ou à ta soeur ? demanda Harry.

- Elle pensait avoir ses raisons, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je lui rappelais mon grand-père, je te l'ai déjà dit, et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Et tu n'as plus jamais entendu parler ni de ton frère ni de ta soeur ? Vous n'avez jamais essayé de reprendre contact les uns les autres ?

Harry eut le sentiment que, de tout ce que Draco venait de lui raconter, c'était ce point là le plus pénible.

- Je leur ai envoyé à chacun une lettre avec mon adresse lors de la sortie de mon premier film. Je pensais qu'ils...

_Seraient fiers_, songea Harry devant son silence. _Et content pour toi. Qu'ils te répondraient._

Le jeune homme comprit à son air froid et triste qu'il ne s'était rien produit de tel, mais il fallait qu'il s'en assure. Il le comprenait de mieux en mieux à chaque instant.

- T'ont-ils répondu ?

- Non. Et je n'ai plus jamais essayé d'entrer en contact avec eux.

- Et si ta grand-mère avait intercepté leur courrier ? S'ils n'avaient jamais reçu ta lettre ?

- Ils l'ont reçue. À cette époque-là, ils partageaient le même appartement et ils étaient inscrits dans une université locale.

- Mais Draco, ils étaient si jeunes, tu l'as dit toi-même, ils étaient faibles. Tu étais beaucoup plus âgé et plus mûr qu'eux. Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre qu'ils grandissent un peu pour leur donner une seconde chance ?

Cette suggestion dépassait les limites de ce que Draco était à même de tolérer.

- À personne, dit-il d'un ton catégorique et glacial, je ne donne une seconde chance, Harry. Jamais.

- Mais...

- Pour moi, ils sont morts.

- C'est ridicule ! Tu es aussi perdant qu'eux. Tu ne peux pas passer toute ta vie à couper les ponts au lieu de les réparer. C'est très destructeur et, dans ce cas précis, très injuste.

- C'est aussi la fin de cette discussion !

Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans sa voix, mais Harry refusa de céder.

- À mon avis, tu ressembles beaucoup plus à ta grand-mère que tu ne le crois.

- Vous y allez un peu fort, monsieur.

Son ton cinglant le fit frémir. Sans un mot, Harry se leva, ramassa les verres vides et les emporta dans la cuisine, alarmé par cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, par cette intransigeance implacable avec laquelle il rejetait les êtres de sa vie sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait dit que la manière dont il l'avait dit et son expression ! Quand il l'avait pris en otage, toutes ses paroles et tous ses actes étaient motivés par la nécessité et le désespoir, non par une dureté injustifiée, et Harry l'avait compris. Jusqu'à cet instant où il avait perçu en lui une menace, le brun n'avait pas saisi comment on avait pu le juger sans pitié au point d'être capable de commettre un meurtre, mais si d'autres l'avaient vu dans un tel état, à présent Harry comprenait fort bien. Plus clairement que jamais, Harry se rendit compte que, en dépit de leur intimité, ils étaient encore étrangers l'un à l'autre. Harry alla dans sa chambre se chercher une tenue pour la nuit et se changea dans sa salle de bains. Il était tellement absorbé qu'au lieu d'aller dans la chambre de Draco, il s'assit sur son propre lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sursauta et tourna la tête, affolé.

- C'est une décision très malavisée de ta part, Harry, lui dit Draco d'un ton menaçant. Je te suggère de la reconsidérer.

Le blond se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'épaule contre le cadre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, impassible. Harry ignorait totalement à quelle décision il faisait allusion et, bien qu'il lui parut encore distant, il n'avait plus rien du spectre sinistre qu'il avait quitté dans la salle de séjour peu éclairée. Harry se demanda si ce qui l'avait tant alarmé n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination et de l'éclairage.

Harry se leva et avança lentement vers Draco, incertain, observant son visage.

- Est-ce ta manière de présenter des excuses ?

- Je ne pensais pas devoir le faire.

Cette arrogance était si typique qu'Harry faillit éclater de rire.

- La _grossièreté_, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ai-je été grossier ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je t'ai prévenu que cette discussion serait très désagréable pour moi, mais tu as insisté.

Draco avait sincèrement l'impression d'être calomnié, mais Harry persévéra dans cette voie.

- Je vois, dit le brun en se plantant devant lui. Alors c'est entièrement ma faute ?

- Sûrement. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah ? Tu ne t'es absolument pas rendu compte que tu t'étais adressé à moi sur un ton... (Le brun chercha le mot juste mais ne le trouvera pas tout à fait.) Froid, impitoyable et inutilement dur.

Draco haussa les épaules avec une indifférence que Harry jugea partiellement feinte.

- Tu n'es pas le premier qui m'accuse de tout cela et de bien plus encore. Je m'en remets à ton jugement. Je suis froid, impitoyable et...

- Dur, compléta Harry en baissant la tête pour ne pas rire de ce débat ridicule.

Draco avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver et il avait voulu mourir, croyant avoir échoué. Il n'était ni froid ni impitoyable. Ceux qui lui avaient dit ça avait tort. Son rire s'évanouit brusquement et il fut pris d'un remord douloureux à l'idée de ce qu'il lui avait dit, de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Draco ne savait pas si Harry avait l'intention de dormir seul en représailles d'un crime imaginaire, ce qui l'avait d'abord mis en colère, ou si il était innocent de cet écoeurant procédé.

- Dur, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton bourru en souhaitant qu'Harry relève la tête pour pouvoir contempler son visage.

- Draco, dit-il. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un te dira toutes ces choses, conseille lui de regarder de plus près.

Alors il leva les yeux vers lui et ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Ce que cette personne verra alors, c'est une grande noblesse et une douceur extraordinaire.

Draco décroisa lentement les bras, complètement abasourdi, le coeur retourné comme chaque fois qu'Harry le regardait ainsi.

- Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas aussi autocrate, dictatorial et arrogant, comprenons-nous..., enchaîna le brun avec un rire étouffé.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même, le taquina Draco en passant son poing fermé sur sa joue, désarmé et absurdement soulagé. Malgré tout.

- Tu peux ajouter « vain » à ma liste, railla Harry, et il le serra dans ses bras.

- Harry, murmura Draco en se baissant pour l'embrasser, tais-toi !

- Péremptoire en plus ! s'écria le brun, collé à ses lèvres.

Et Draco éclata de rire. Harry était le seul qui l'eût jamais fait rire au moment où il l'embrassait.

- Fais-moi penser à ne plus jamais m'approcher d'un homme qui ait un vocabulaire comme le tient ! déclara-t-il en lui taquinant le lobe de l'oreille.

Le blond dessina la courbe de son oreille avec sa langue. Harry frissonna et, le tenant contre lui, il compléta, haletant, la liste de ses traits de caractère :

- Et incroyablement sensuel... Et très, très séduisant...

- D'autre part, s'amenda Draco en lui effleurant la nuque, rien ne vaut un homme intelligent et perspicace.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez-pas à me donner votre avis. A la semaine prochaine ! Bise_s

* * *

****

Chapitre 27 :


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos rewiews et particulièrement aux annonymes auquelles malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre. Cela fait énormément plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plais. Alors encore un grand merci à tous !  
__Comme promis, voilà un nouveau chapitre avec même un jour d'avance. Dans celui-ci, il est question de films, de critiques et de... jalousie ! Je vous laisse découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Chapitre 28 :**_

Un bol de pop-corn à la main, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de séjour où il était en train de regarder la télé. Ils avaient passé la matinée et l'après-midi à parler de tout sauf de la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment : le plan de Draco pour retrouver l'assassin de sa femme et se disculper. La première fois qu'Harry avait mis ce sujet sur le tapis, Draco lui avait répété ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher le présent en s'inquiétant de l'avenir. Et quand le brun lui avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait l'y aider dans la mesure de ses moyens, Draco l'avait taquiné, le comparant à un Sherlock Holmes en mal d'enquêtes. Harry n'insista pas, la discussion fut close, et le brun accepta de regarder l'une des cassettes que renfermait le grand placard. Draco avait insisté pour qu'il choisisse le film, et Harry éprouva pour la première fois un malaise en apercevant ses propres oeuvres sur les étagères. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas supporté de voir le blond faire l'amour dans l'une de ces scènes torrides qui lui avaient valu une réputation méritée et porta donc son choix sur un film que Draco n'avait pas vu et qui lui plairait.

Le blond semblait parfaitement satisfait de son choix avant le début du film mais, comme Harry devait le découvrir, ce passe-temps apparemment simple était tout autre chose pour l'ancien acteur-réalisateur qu'était Draco Malfoy. Au grand désappointement d'Harry, Draco considérait le cinéma comme une forme d'art que l'on devait minutieusement examiner, analyser, disséquer et évaluer. Il s'était montré si critique que le brun avait fini par aller faire sauter du pop-corn, prétexte pour échapper à ses commentaires désobligeants.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran géant du poste de télévision en posant le bol sur la table et poussa un gros soupir quand il vit que le film était proche de sa conclusion dramatique. De toute évidence, Draco ne la trouvait pas très dramatique, car il leva les yeux au beau milieu de la scène et lui dit avec un sourire :

- J'adore le pop-corn. Tu as mis du sel dessus ?

- Oui, dit Harry.

- Du beurre aussi, j'espère ?

Un simple coup d'oeil à sa joie de gamin, et Harry oublia comme il l'avait exaspéré.

- Ça baigne dans le beurre, plaisanta-t-il. Je reviens avec des serviettes et de quoi boire.

Draco l'accompagna du regard, tandis qu'il retournait dans la cuisine, admirant sa démarche et son allure sexy et vive. Cet après-midi, il avait insisté pour que le brun prenne une autre tenue dans le placard, une chemise de soie rouge et un pantalon de lin noir. Il était en train de se demander quel allure aurait Harry dans un costume trois pièces quand il prit conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de l'emmener dans les endroits où l'on exige ce genre de tenue. Le temps où il assistait aux projections privées d'Hollywood, au bal de bienfaisance, aux premières de Broadway et au dîner de la soirée des Oscars était loin derrière lui, il avait du mal à imaginer comment il avait pu oublier cela. Il ne pourrait pas emmener Harry dans toutes ses soirées. Il ne pourrait l'emmener nulle part, jamais.

Cette pensée lui parut si étonnamment déprimantes qu'il dut faire un effort pour qu'elle ne gâche pas une journée qui promettait d'être mémorable. À force de volonté, il parvint à ne penser qu'à la soirée qui l'attendait, et il sourit à Harry quand il vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Tu n'as pas envie de choisir un autre film ?

Endurer à nouveau ses critiques était bien la dernière chose qu'Harry désirât. Puisque le blond en avait manifestement envie, Harry voulait bien être présent, pas responsable.

- Je t'en _supplie_, ne me fais pas un coup pareil, lui dit-il avec un air exagérément horrifié. Demande moi de repasser tes chaussettes ou d'amidonner tes mouchoirs, mais pas de te choisir un autre film.

- Pourquoi ? fit le blond, la mine aussi innocente qu'ahurie.

- Pourquoi ! s'écria Harry en riant. Parce que tu es pire que le pire des critiques ! Tu as descendu celui-là en flammes !

- J'ai juste relevé quelques défauts. Je ne l'ai pas descendu en flammes.

- Si ! Tu as tellement ri pendant la scène de la mort du héros que je n'entendais même pas ce qu'ils racontaient.

- Mais c'était drôle, répondit-il d'un ton condescendant. C'était si mal écrit et si mal joué qu'ils étaient tous hilarants. Tu sais quoi, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main. Nous allons collaborer. Nous choisirons le suivant ensemble.

Harry se leva avec mauvaise grâce et se dirigea vers le placard encastré qui contenait plus de cent films, depuis les vieux classiques jusqu'aux plus récents.

- As-tu une préférence quelconque ? demanda Draco.

Harry parcourut les titres, les yeux rivés avec gêne sur ceux de Draco. Il savait que par politesse, faute de mieux, il aurait dû lui proposer de regarder un des siens, mais il en était incapable, et encore moins sur un écran d'un mètre cinquante de long, où il aurait pu contempler le moindre détail de sa scène d'amour.

- Je... je n'arrive pas à me décider, fit-il au bout d'une longue attente. Tu en sors plusieurs et j'en prendrai un parmi ceux-là.

- D'accord. Donne-moi une idée des acteurs que tu aimes.

- Dans la vieille génération, dit Harry, Paul Newman, Robert Redford et Steve McQueen.

Draco garda les yeux fixés sur le placard, surpris que la simple courtoisie ne l'ait pas incité à citer son nom. Surpris et un peu blessé. Bien que, à bien y réfléchir, ses films ne se classent pas vraiment dans la catégorie des « anciens ».

- Ce sont pour la plupart des films de ces dix dernières années, dit-il en ignorant totalement la présence d'oeuvres où apparaissaient ces trois acteurs. Et les nouveaux ?

Il attendit qu'Harry mentionne son nom.

- Hum... Kevin Costner, Michael Douglas, Tom Cruise, Richard Gere, Harrison Ford, Patrick Swayze, Mel Gibson, énumérera Harry en cherchant tous les noms possibles, et Sylvester Stallone !

- Swayze, Gibson, Stallone et McQueen..., fit Draco avec dédain, piqué au vif au-delà de toute raison, parce que le brun ne l'avait pas cité parmi ses acteurs préférés. Depuis quand es-tu particulièrement obsédé par les hommes petits ?

- Petits ? Demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard surpris. Sont-ils petits ?

- Oui, mon petit, rétorqua Draco injustement et hors de propos.

- Steve McQueen n'était pas grand ? insista le brun, enchanté que Draco connaisse si bien le milieu de l'intérieur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... Je le trouvais terriblement macho quand j'étais petit.

- Il était macho dans la vie réelle, répliqua brusquement Draco en se tournant à nouveau vers le placard, feignant de s'absorber dans son contenu. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas jouer.

Harry, qui s'inquiétait toujours que Draco ne lui eût pas encore donné le moindre signe de sa détermination à retrouver le véritable meurtrier de sa femme pour reprendre son ancienne existence, songea soudain que le simple fait de lui en rappeler gentiment les avantages pourrait affermir sa résolution.

- Je parie que tu connaissais Robert Redford, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Comment était-il ?

- Petit.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était nain, mais il n'était pas particulièrement grand.

- Je parie que tout plein d'acteurs célèbres étaient tes amis intimes... des gens comme Paul Newman, Kevin Costner, Harrison Ford et Michael Douglas ? insista Harry en dépit de son attitude plutôt dissuasive.

Pas de réponse.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Étaient-ils des amis intimes ?

- Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ensemble, si c'est ce que tu veux dire par là.

Harry réprima un rire.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire !

Draco sortit des films avec Costner, Swayze, Ford et Douglas.

- Voilà, choisis !

- Celui du dessus, _Dirty Dancing_, dit Harry avec enthousiasme, bien que cela lui déplut de perdre son temps devant un écran.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu veuilles vraiment voir ça, dit Draco d'un ton hautain en glissant le film de Patrick Swayze dans le magnétoscope.

- C'est toi qui l'as sorti.

- Tu voulais le voir, rétorqua Draco en essayant vainement de paraître différent.

Pendant douze ans, les gens l'avaient agacé ou révolté en se pendant à ses basques, dégoulinant d'admiration, lui affirmant qu'il était leur acteur préféré. Certaines personnes le pourchassaient dans les cocktails, interrompaient ses repas au restaurant, l'arrêtaient dans la rue, suivaient sa voiture et glissaient des clés d'hôtel dans sa poche. Or, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment envie que quelqu'un admire son oeuvre et Harry semblait lui préférer n'importe quel comédien au monde. Il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande et en silence regarda défiler le générique.

- Tu veux du pop-corn ?

- Non, merci.

Harry l'observa en catimini en essayant de deviner ce qui n'allait pas. Se languissait-t-il de son ancienne existence ? Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas si mal. Même si le brun n'avait pas voulu le rendre malheureux, il ne parvenait pas à chasser un certain malaise. Draco devait bien avoir envie de prouver qu'il n'avait pas tué sa femme, même s'il ne voulait pas lui parler à lui de son plan. Le film commença pour de bon. Draco allongea ses jambes devant lui, croisa les chevilles, les bras. Il avait l'air de s'attendre au pire.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de regarder ça, dit Harry.

- Je ne le manquerais pour rien au monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond poussa un grognement de dégoût.

Harry s'immobilisa, la main dans le bol de pop-corn.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Oui, l'_éclairage_ !

- Quel éclairage ?

- Regarde cette ombre sur le visage de Swayze.

Harry leva les yeux vers la télévision.

- C'est censé être sombre, puisqu'il fait nuit.

Il toisa le brun de son mépris de connaisseur et ne dit mot.

_Dirty Dancing_ avait toujours été l'un des films favoris d'Harry. Il aimait la musique, les ballets et la rafraîchissante simplicité de l'histoire d'amour. Il commençait tout juste à s'amuser quand Draco déclara d'une voix traînante :

- À mon avis, on a enduit les cheveux de Swayze de graisse à essieux.

- Draco, dit-il d'un ton menaçant, si tu commences à démolir ce film, j'éteins.

- Je ne piperai plus mot. Je contemple en silence.

- Bien.

- Et regarde-moi ce montage nul, cette mise en scène nulle et ce dialogue nullissime !

- Ça suffit !

- Ne bouge pas, dit Draco quand Harry fut sur le point de se lever.

S'en voulant de se comporter comme un adolescent jaloux, de dénigrer des acteurs qui avaient été ses amis et de critiquer un film qui était très bien dans son genre, il posa une main sur son bras et lui promit :

- Je n'ouvrirai plus la bouche que pour faire des louanges.

Pour tenir sa promesse, Draco ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'au moment où Swayze dansa avec sa partenaire.

- Au moins _elle _sait danser, déclara-t-il. Parfaite pour le rôle.

Sur l'écran évoluait une belle et talentueuse blonde avec une silhouette de rêve. Harry ressenti une absurde pointe de jalousie d'autant plus difficile à cacher qu'il devait affronter l'extrême mauvais humeur de Draco. De plus, il était particulièrement injuste de ne rien dire du talent de danseur de Patrick Swayze. Le brun était sur le point de lui faire remarquer que toutes les _femmes_ de ces films lui plaisaient, quand il comprit que le blond éprouvait sans doute la même chose quand lui-même s'extasiait sur ses rivaux.

- Tu es _jaloux_ de lui ? lança Harry en regardant son profil de statue d'un air ébahi.

Draco le contempla avec le plus profond dédain.

- Comment pourrais-je être jaloux de Patrick Swayze ?

Draco aimait manifestement regarder les belles femmes, songea Harry, et cela le blessa même si il ne s'y sentait pas autorisé. Le blond détestait ce film et cela se voyait. Avec une expression d'une extrême politesse, Harry tendit la main vers la pile de cassettes vidéo et lui dit calmement :

- Si on regardait plutôt _Danse avec les loups_ ? Kevin Costner est fabuleux, et c'est une histoire qui doit te plaire.

- Je l'ai vu en prison.

Il les avait presque tous vus là-bas, il lui avait dit, et Harry ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et ça t'a plu ?

- Ça traîne au milieu.

- Vraiment ? rétorqua Harry, comprenant qu'aucun de ces films, les siens exceptés, ne recueillerait son approbation et qu'il faudrait en passer par là où endurer sa mauvaise humeur. Est-ce que tu as aimé la fin ?

- Kevin a changé celle du livre. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Sans un mot, Draco se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire du café et tenter de se maîtriser. Il était tellement furieux de s'être montré injuste et irrationnel qu'il mesura mal la quantité de café moulu nécessaire et dut tout recommencer. Patrick Swayze avait fait du bon boulot. Non seulement Kevin était un ami, mais _Danse avec les loups_ lui avait valu des lauriers qu'il méritait amplement, et Draco en avait été très heureux.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit qu'Harry avait mis une autre cassette qu'au milieu de la pièce, ses deux tasses de café à la main. Il vacilla et fixa l'écran, sous le choc, puis éprouva un certain malaise. Non seulement Harry avait mis l'un des films de Draco, mais il avait avancé la bande jusqu'à une scène d'amour, qu'il regardait sans le son. De toutes les scènes d'amour que Draco avait joué, celle d'_Étrangers intimes_, sorti sept ans plus tôt, était la plus éhontément érotique. Draco resta planté là à se regarder au lit avec Glenn Close, un spectacle irréel, dans un film qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis sa sortie. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco fut gêné par sa prestation de comédien. Non pas par ce qu'il avait fait, se dit-il, mais parce qu'Harry le regardait avec un visage de marbre, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Bien que le brun ait prétendu ne pas bien connaître ses films, il les connaissait assez pour savoir exactement où se trouvaient certaines scènes, et cela ne lui échappa pas non plus. Tout bien pesé, devant la froideur qu'Harry afficha, Draco eu nettement le sentiment que mieux valait revenir à la situation précédente où il n'avait que sa propre jalousie à assumer. Il posa les tasses de café sur la table et se redressa sans savoir au juste pourquoi Harry était si fâché.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse innocence en montant le volume de la télécommande, le regard rivé sur l'écran.

- Pourquoi regardes-tu ça ?

- Quoi ? fit-il avec une indifférence que démentait son estomac noué à la vue des mains de Draco sur le corps de Glenn Close de sa bouche qui l'embrassait avec ardeur comme elle l'avait embrassé lui, de son torse bronzé contre le blanc rigide du drap qui lui couvrait à peine la hanche.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu commences par te comporter comme si tu n'avais rien vu de moi, comme si tu t'en fichais et, quand tu te décides à en regarder un, tu vas directement à une scène comme celle-ci.

- J'ai vu tous tes films, déclara Harry en fixant la télévision, sans tourner les yeux vers lui quand il s'assit près de lui. Je les ai presque tous en cassette, y compris celui-ci que j'ai vu au moins une demi-douzaine de fois.

Le brun hocha le menton en direction de l'écran.

- Comment est l'éclairage ici ?

Draco détacha le regard de ses traits rigides et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran.

- Pas mal.

- Et le jeu des acteurs ?

- Pas mal.

- Oui, mais tu crois que tu as bien joué ce baiser ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire plus profond ou plus violent ? Sans doute pas, répondit Harry lui-même avec amertume. Tu avais déjà la langue dans sa bouche.

Harry s'était très bien fait comprendre et maintenant que Draco savait ce qui le rongeait, il regretta de l'avoir poussé à agir ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela le bouleverserait de le voir faire quoi que ce soit dans ce qui n'était pour lui qu'un film, une performance d'acteurs en présence de dizaines de personnes sur le plateau.

- Et comment te _sentais-tu_ quand elle t'embrassait comme ça ?

- Chaud, dit Draco et comme il le vit se crisper, il se hâta de préciser : les spots étaient brûlants, trop forts, je le savais et cela m'inquiétait.

- Oh, mais je suis certain que tu ne pensais pas aux spots à ce moment-là, dit Harry, comme hypnotisé par image. Pas avec les mains sur ses seins.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, j'avais envie d'étrangler le réalisateur qui nous avait contraint à refaire la prise.

- Je me demande ce que pensait Glenn Close, poursuivit-il, ignorant la vérité que Draco lui exposait, d'un ton sarcastique qui dissimulait mal sa blessure.

- Elle avait aussi envie de tuer le réalisateur, pour la même raison.

- Vraiment ? persifla Harry. Et, à ton avis, à quoi pense-t-elle quand tu roules sur elle comme ça ?

Draco saisit le menton du brun et le força doucement à le regarder.

- Je _sais_ ce qu'elle pensait. Elle priait pour que je retire mon coude de son ventre avant qu'elle ait de nouveau le fou rire et qu'il faille refaire la prise.

Face à son calme, à sa sincérité et à son attitude sans prétention, Harry se sentit bête, primaire.

- Je me suis comporté comme un idiot, excuse-moi, dit-il avec un soupir excessif. Si j'ai fait semblant de ne pas m'intéresser à tes films, c'était que je redoutais de voir ce genre de scènes avec toi. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais cela me rend...

Il s'interrompit, se refusant à prononcer le mot « jaloux », car il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Jaloux ? hasarda Draco, et ce mot lui parut encore plus abominable dit à voix haute.

- La jalousie est une émotion destructrice et immature, déclara Harry pour noyer le poisson.

- Qui vous fait perdre la raison et vous rend impossible à vivre, approuva Draco.

Harry rendit grâces en silence de n'avoir pas utilisé ce terme est acquiesça.

- Oui, bon, te voir dans des scènes comme celles-ci me donne simplement envie... de regarder autre chose.

- Bien, un film de qui ? Donne-moi le nom de n'importe quel acteur... Du moment que ce n'est ni Swayze, ni Costner, ni Cruise, ni Redford, ni Newman, ni McQueen, ni Ford, ni Douglas, ni Gere, ajouta-t-il d'un ton catégorique avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

Le brun le regarda, sidéré.

- Qui reste-t-il ?

Draco glissa un bras autour de ses épaules, le serra contre lui et murmura à travers ses cheveux :

- Mickey Mouse.

Harry ne savait trop si il devait rire ou lui demander des explications.

- Mickey Mouse ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que, répondit Draco à voix basse en faisant glisser ses lèvres vers sa tempe, je crois que je pourrai t'entendre et t'extasier sur Mickey Mouse sans perdre à nouveau la tête et sans redevenir « impossible ».

Harry s'efforça de cacher l'immense plaisir qu'il venait de lui faire en avouant cela et leva son visage vers lui.

- Il y a toujours Sean Connery, le taquina-t-il. Il était merveilleux dans _À la poursuite d'Octobre rouge._

Draco haussa les sourcils avec un air de défi.

- Il reste aussi six autres de mes films dans ce placard.

Maintenant qu'il avait plaisanté de la jalousie de Draco sans pour autant reconnaître la sienne, Harry regrettait aussitôt sa lâcheté. Il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir minimisé l'importance d'un tel instant. Alors il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

- J'ai détesté te voir faire l'amour à Glenn Close.

Pour le récompenser de son courage, Draco lui caressa le menton de ses longs doigts et lui donna un de ces baisers rudes et tendres qui lui coupaient le souffle.

À suivre...

* * *

_Une petite note personnelle pour clore ce chapitre : je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me mets parfaitement à la place d'Harry. On a toute fantasmé sur tel ou tel superbe acteur. Mais imaginez-vous une minute, en couple avec l'un d'eux, supporteriez vous de le voir jouer des scènes d'amour avec d'autre femmes ? J'avoue que j'aurais du mal même si je ne suis pas d'un tempérament particulièrement jaloux et même si ces scènes ne sont que du "cinéma".  
_

_Un exemple concret : je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le film Toy Boy dans lequel Ashton Kushner joue le rôle d'un gigolo. Les scènes de sexe y sont particulièrement osées à la limite de l'érotisme ! Et bien, je n'aurait pas aimé être à la place Demi Moore et voir mon boy friend dans cette situation et ce même si Demi est l'une des plus belle femme de la planète !  
Alors ? Un avis sur la question ? Et tant qu'à faire, un avis sur le chapitre en général ?  
_

_J'attends vos coms. A la semaine prochaine !_

_Bises_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello ! Me revoilà avec un jour d'avance mais je pars en week end demain et je ne pourrais donc pas poster le chapitre. Pour les mêmes raisons, je n'ai pas le courage de répondre individuellement à chacune de vos gentilles rewiews mais je vous remercie énormément, cela fait immencément plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette histoire._  
_Quoique, avec ce chapitre, je pense que Draco va légèrement baissé dans votre estime. Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture_**.**

**

* * *

**

Harry contempla le soleil couchant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, reposa son économe et alla allumer la télévision dans la salle de séjour. Une antenne satellite installée quelque part sur la montagne leur permettait de capter CNN et il n'avait pas écouté les nouvelles depuis le matin.

Draco avait passé la journée à dégager la voie jusqu'au pont, à l'aide de l'énorme tracteur du garage, qui, grâce à un ventilateur incorporé, vomissait la neige en un arc de cercle de vingt et un mètres de diamètre. À présent il était sous la douche. Le matin, quand il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Harry était persuadé qu'il voulait s'en aller le jour même ou le lendemain, et il avait été pris d'une panique suffocante.

- Quand il sera temps de partir, je te préviendrai la veille, lui dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Et quand Harry avait tenté de lui arracher une date précise, il lui avait vaguement répondu qu'il n'avait pas pris de décision arrêtée, ce qui donna au brun l'impression qu'il attendait un événement... ou que quelqu'un le contact.

Draco avait raison, bien entendu. Moins Harry en savait, mieux cela valait pour tous les deux. Le blond avait également raison d'insister pour qu'ils profitent de chaque instant partagé sans penser au lendemain. Il avait entièrement raison, mais il lui était impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter du sort de Draco. Harry ne voyait pas comment il pouvait espérer découvrir qui avait tué sa femme. Son visage était si célèbre qu'on le reconnaîtrait partout où il irait.

Certes il avait quand même été acteur, il saurait se maquiller et se déguiser, mais Harry n'en était pas moins terrifié à l'idée des dangers qu'il courait.

Il écouta avec distraction le psychologue invité par CNN, tout en regagnant la cuisine. Il y était presque quand il se rendit compte que l'on parlait de lui, et il fit volte-face. Les yeux écarquillés, il s'avança vers le poste et fixa le sous-titre indiquant qu'il s'agissait de Marc Firenze, docteur en psychologie. Avec une assurance totale, le Dr Firenze exposait ce qu'était en train de vivre Harry Potter :

_« De nombreuses recherches ont été effectuées sur des otages comme M. Potter »,_ disait-il._ « Je suis moi-même coauteur d'un livre sur ce sujet, et je peux affirmer avec certitude que ce jeune homme éprouve une série d'émotions extrêmement stressantes, mais très prévisible. »_

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, fasciné que cet expert qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam lui apprenne ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

_« Le premier et le deuxième jour, la peur est le sentiment dominant, une peur très paralysante, ajouterai-je. L'otage se sent impuissant, trop terrorisé pour penser ou agir, mais il s'accroche à l'espoir qu'on va le secourir. Plus tard, en général le troisième jour, apparaît la colère. Colère contre l'injustice qui lui est faite et contre ce rôle de victime qu'on le force à jouer. »_

Par dérision, Harry compta les jours sur ses doigts et compara sa réalité avec le « savoir du spécialiste ». Le premier jour, il était passé de la peur à la fureur en quelques heures, et il avait tenté de glisser un mot à l'employée du fast-food. Le deuxième jour, il avait cherché à lui échapper sur l'aire de repos et avait failli réussir. Le troisième jour, il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il avait eu peur, il avait été très inquiet, mais certainement pas paralysé. Hochant la tête de dégoût, il s'intéressa à la suite du discours du Dr Firenze :

_« A présent, M. Potter a atteint le stade que je nommerai le syndrome de dépendance-gratitude. Il considère son ravisseur comme son protecteur, presque comme un allié, parce qu'il ne l'a pas encore tué. Heu... nous supposons que Malfoy n'a aucune raison de le faire. De toute façon, M. Potter en veut aux autorités de ne pas avoir été capables de se porter à son secours. Il commence à les prendre pour des bons à rien, alors que son ravisseur, qui est à l'évidence plus malin, devient l'objet d'une réticente admiration. À cette admiration vient s'ajouter un profond sentiment de gratitude parce qu'il ne lui a fait aucun mal. Malfoy est un homme intelligent au charme quelque peu discutable, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce qui signifie que M. Potter est complètement à sa merci, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. »_

Harry contempla d'un air ahuri la face barbue, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'hilarité devant les généralités pompeuses qu'il débitait sur lui.

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas passer chez Larry King ! lui dit-il tout haut, les mains sur les hanches. Tu ne t'en tirerais pas aussi facilement avec tes généralisations hâtives !

Le seul point sur lequel Firenze ne s'était pas trompé jusque-là, c'était que Draco était intelligent et charmant. Harry se demandait pourquoi Firenze n'avait même pas considéré le fait que, puisqu'il n'avait pas été pris en otage par des terroristes fous dans un pays étranger, il ne passerait vraisemblablement pas par cette « gamme d'émotions prévisibles ».

_« Il devra suivre une thérapie intensive pour surmonter pleinement cette épreuve, et il lui faudra un temps considérable, mais le pronostic n'est pas défavorable, si il accepte d'être aidé. »_

Harry avait du mal à croire qu'on puisse faire preuve d'un tel culot. Ce docteur était en train d'annoncer au monde entier qu'il allait devenir fou ! Il faudrait demander à Julian de l'attaquer en justice !

_« Bien entendu,_ lança doucereusement l'animateur,_ cela suppose que Harry Potter ait été réellement pris en otage, qu'il n'ait pas été le complice de Malfoy, comme le pensent certains._

_- Si je me fonde sur ce que j'ai appris du jeune homme,_ dit le Dr Firenze d'un air pensif, tout en se caressant la barbe,_ je ne souscris pas à cette théorie. »_

- Merci, fit Harry à haute voix. Cela te sauvera de mon méga procès.

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit le bruit pourtant caractéristique d'hélicoptère que quand celui-ci se trouva juste au-dessus de sa tête. Et même quand il l'entendit, cela lui parut si déplacé dans ce paysage montagneux, si calme, qu'il regarda par la fenêtre, surpris plutôt qu'effrayé. Soudain il comprit.

- Draco ! hurla-t-il en se détournant et en se mettant à courir. Il y a un hélicoptère dehors ! Il vole bas...

Il faillit le faucher quand le blond sortit de la chambre.

- Il nous survole !

Harry s'arrêta net en apercevant l'arme dans sa main.

- Sors d'ici et va dans les bois ! lui ordonna Draco en le poussant dans le couloir, en direction de la porte du fond, puis il prit une veste dans le placard en passant devant Harry et la lui lança.

- Ne t'approche pas de cette maison tant que je ne te le dirai pas ou tant qu'ils ne m'en feront pas sortir !

Il glissa une balle dans le magasin du pistolet et suivit Harry dans l'entrée, en levant son arme, avec l'habileté de quelqu'un qui sait s'en servir et s'y apprête. Quand le brun ouvrit, il l'écarta du passage, avança seul, leva les yeux, écouta, puis tira le brun en avant.

- Cours !

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! cria Harry en s'arrêtant juste devant la porte. Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de descendre ce truc ! Il doit y avoir...

- Tire-toi !

Harry lui obéit, le coeur battant, et fit le tour de la maison en courant, trébucha dans la neige épaisse, s'arrêta sous les arbres et, à travers bois, contourna la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Draco derrière les baies vitrées. L'hélicoptère avait décrit un cercle et revenait. Un instant, Harry crut que Draco pointait son arme pour tirer à travers la vitre. Puis il vit qu'il observait au moyen de jumelles l'appareil qui les survola et disparut lentement. Les jambes flageolantes, Harry se laissa glisser à terre de soulagement, avec dans la tête la vision de Draco le poussant dans ce couloir, le pistolet à la main. On aurait dit une scène tout droit sortie d'un film violent, mais c'était la réalité. Il eut à un haut-le-coeur, pris appui contre un arbre, avala sa salive en essayant de contenir son déjeuner et sa frayeur.

- Ça va, dit Draco en s'approchant de lui, mais Harry remarqua que le canon du pistolet sortaient de sa ceinture. Ce n'était que des pilotes un peu éméchés qui volaient trop bas.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, incapable de bouger.

- Donne-moi la main, fit Draco calmement.

Harry hocha la tête en s'efforçant de chasser par ce geste la peur qui le paralysait.

- Ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais bien.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, dit Draco et il se pencha pour le saisir par les bras et le relever.

- Tu es sur le point de t'évanouir.

L'écoeurement et l'étourdissement s'estompèrent et Harry esquissa un sourire tremblant pour l'empêcher de le secouer.

- Mon frère est flic, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai déjà vu des armes. Simplement... je ne m'y attendais pas.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Harry était tellement soulagé que cet hélicoptère se soit finalement révélé inoffensif qu'il en avait presque le vertige.

- Julian faisait le guet dans notre cour quand il suivait la formation de l'école de police, fit-il pour risquer une plaisanterie, tandis qu'il suspendait sa veste. Il était très drôle à voir. Comment peut-on s'entraîner à un truc pareil ?

- Bois ça, lui dit Draco en lui mettant un verre de cognac dans la main. Tout, lui ordonna-t-il, comme, après en avoir avalé une gorgée, Harry lui rendait le verre.

Le brun prit une autre gorgée et le reposa sur le comptoir.

- Je n'en veux plus.

- Bien, fit Draco d'un ton abrupt. Maintenant va prendre un bon bain chaud.

- Mais...

- Allez, ne discute pas. La prochaine fois, je...

Il allait lui donner des instructions pour la prochaine fois où il se produirait quelque chose de semblable, mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. C'était une fausse alerte, mais cela l'avait contraint à prendre conscience qu'il mettait la vie d'Harry en péril et qu'il le terrorisait. Mon Dieu, cette terreur ! Jamais il n'avait vu une expression comme la sienne lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé blotti dans la neige.

*************

Il faisait nuit quand Harry entra dans la salle de séjour après avoir pris un bain et enfiler un pull et un pantalon. Draco se tenait devant la cheminée et fixait le feu, la mâchoire rigide comme du granit.

À le voir ainsi, Harry s'était dit qu'il était tenaillé par la culpabilité, mais maintenant que c'était fini, cette expérience avait produit sur lui un tout autre effet. Il était furieux qu'on contraigne Draco à vivre ainsi et bien décidé à découvrir ce que le blond avait l'intention de faire pour y mettre un terme. Quelles que soient ses intentions, Harry était fermement résolu à le convaincre d'accepter son aide, si faible soit-elle.

Au lieu d'aborder le sujet sur le champ, il attendrait la fin du dîner. Étant donné l'incroyable capacité de Draco à faire abstraction de ses soucis, Harry se dit qu'une heure ou deux lui suffiraient à surmonter son humeur apparemment très sombre.

- Est-ce que tu vas faire griller des steaks dans ce grill de haut luxe ou veux-tu que je cuisine ? Demanda le brun d'un ton léger en s'avançant vers lui.

Draco se retourna et l'observa d'un air préoccupé et froid.

- Pardon, que disais-tu ?

- Je te parlais de la corvée de cuisine. Tu es en train de violer la charte des droits des otages, le taquina-t-il.

Draco tentait désespérément de se persuader qu'Harry serait en sécurité si il restait ici... d'oublier son expression, quand il était au pied de cet arbre, tremblant de tout son corps, serrant sa veste contre sa poitrine... de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un incident qui ne se reproduirait pas...

Harry lui adressa un sourire désarmant.

- Je vous parle de la corvée de cuisine, M. Malfoy ! Selon la convention de Genève, un prisonnier ne doit pas être soumis à des traitements injustes ou cruels, hors faire la cuisine deux jours de suite, c'est exactement ça. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Draco esquissa un sourire peu convaincant et acquiesça. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose pour l'instant : l'emmener jusqu'à son lit et se perdre en lui, oubliés en une heure de bonheur ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait nécessairement se passer, beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

*************

L'espoir que nourrissait Harry de le voir sortir de son humeur noire se révéla, cette fois, quelque peu optimiste. Draco fut courtois pendant le dîner, mais demeura préoccupé. Après avoir desservi, Harry eut recours à un procédé sournois mais efficace pour le dérider. Il le fit boire. Il avait des questions à lui poser et pensait avoir plus de chances d'obtenir des réponses directes et complètes s'il se détendait et baissait sa garde.

Le brun se pencha, prit la bouteille et rempli son verre pour la quatrième fois, puis il le lui tendit en se félicitant de sa subtilité.

Le regard de Draco passa de son verre au visage d'Harry.

- J'espère que tu n'essaies pas de m'enivrer, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec, parce que si c'est le cas, tu n'y arriveras pas avec du vin.

- Faut-il que j'aille chercher le whisky ? demanda le brun en réprimant un rire nerveux.

Draco s'immobilisa avant d'avoir porté le verre à ses lèvres, comprenant un peu tard qu'Harry lui avait délibérément versé du vin à mesure qu'il buvait et qu'il l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air pendant tout le repas.

- Vais-je en avoir besoin ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Avec le sentiment vague que ce qui allait suivre était inévitable, Draco le regarda changer de position pour s'adosser au bras du canapé. À présent Harry lui faisait face. Sa première question eut tout d'une plaisanterie inoffensive :

- Draco, n'ai-je pas été un otage modèle ?

- Exemplaire, acquiesça-t-il en souriant un peu, pour se laisser contaminer par sa bonne humeur.

- N'ai-je pas été obéissant, coopératif, agréable, ordonné et... n'ai-je pas fait plus que ma part de cuisine ?

- D'accord pour tout, sauf pour « obéissant ».

Harry sourit.

- En tant que prisonnier modèle, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai droit à certains... eh bien... privilèges.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- La réponse à certaines questions.

À son expression, Harry vit qu'il commençait à se méfier.

- Peut-être. Cela dépend des questions.

Décontenancé par cette réponse peu encourageante, le brun poursuivit néanmoins :

- Tu as quand même l'intention de découvrir qui as tué ta femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pose-moi une autre question, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Entendu. As-tu une idée de qui est le véritable meurtrier ?

- Changeons de sujet.

L'inutile brusquerie de son ton lui tapa sur les nerfs. Non seulement le brun l'aimait et cela le rendait extrêmement sensible à ses réactions, mais de plus il pensait honnêtement avoir le droit de savoir.

- Je t'en prie, ne m'envoie pas balader comme ça, dit-il d'une voix calme et sincère.

- Alors parle d'autre chose.

- Veux-tu m'écouter au lieu de me traiter par-dessus la jambe ? Essaie de comprendre... J'étais à l'étranger pour un échange entre universités quand ton procès a eu lieu. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, et j'aimerais bien être au courant.

- Tu trouveras tout dans les vieux journaux de ta bibliothèque municipale. Va y jeter un coup d'oeil quand tu rentreras chez toi.

Les sarcasmes mettaient toujours Harry en boule.

- La version des médias ne m'intéresse pas, bon sang ! C'est la tienne que je veux. J'ai besoin de l'apprendre de ta bouche.

- Dommage !

Draco se leva, reposa son verre et lui tendit la main.

Harry se leva aussi pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un un imbécile à côté de lui et mit machinalement sa main dans la sienne en un geste de conciliation.

- Si on allait au lit ?

Harry lui retira aussitôt sa main, blessé, insulté par une telle injustice.

- Certainement pas. Ce que je te demande, c'est très peu par rapport à ce que tu as exigé de moi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et tu le sais !

- Je ne referai de description point par point de cette journée ni pour toi ni pour quiconque, gronda-t-il. Avant mon procès, je l'ai fait une centaine de fois devant les flics et les avocats. C'est fini. Terminé.

- Mais je veux t'aider. Cela fait cinq ans. Ton opinion et tes souvenirs auront peut-être changé. À mon avis, nous pourrions commencer par dresser une liste de tous ceux qui étaient présents ce jour-là, et tu me parlerais de chacun. Je n'ai aucun préjugé et je porterai donc un regard neuf sur les choses. Peut-être t'aiderai-je à découvrir un détail que tu as négligé...

Son rire méprisant le piqua au vif.

- Comment pourrais tu m'aider ?

- Je peux toujours essayer !

- Tu es ridicule. J'ai dépensé plus de deux millions de dollars en avocats et en enquêtes, et personne n'a trouvé d'autre suspect plausible que moi-même.

- Mais...

- Laisse tomber, Harry !

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber ! J'ai le droit à une explication !

- Tu n'as aucun droit à quoi que ce soit, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide et je n'en veux pas !

Harry se raidit comme s'il l'avait frappé, mais ne laissa rien paraître ni de sa fureur ni de son humiliation.

Et c'était la vérité. Harry comprenait que, son corps mis à part, Draco n'avait rien à faire de lui. Il n'était pas censé pensé. Il n'était pas censé avoir des sentiments. Il était simplement censé l'amuser quand le blond s'ennuyait et écarter les jambes quand il en avait envie.

- Allons au lit, répéta Draco en posant les mains sur ses bras pour le tirer vers lui.

- Bas les pattes ! siffla Harry, qui se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

Tremblant d'angoisse devant sa propre naïveté, le brun serra les bras autour de sa poitrine et recula derrière le sofa et la table basse pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'obstacle jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, bon Dieu ?

- Je ne mijote rien du tout. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu n'es qu'un salaud sans coeur !

L'expression glaciale que Draco arborait en le regardant s'éloigner n'était rien à côté de sa fureur à lui.

- Tu vas t'enfuir en partant d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as nullement l'intention de retrouver le coupable !

- Non ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus lâche que j'aie jamais rencontré ! persifla Harry, trop rageur pour trembler devant le rictus assassin qui tirait les traits de Draco. À moins que tu ne l'aies tuée !

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se retourna et ajouta d'un ton cinglant :

- Je m'en vais demain matin et, si tu as l'intention de m'en empêcher, prépare-toi à te servir de ton arme !

Draco lui décocha un regard d'un souverain mépris.

- T'en empêcher ? railla-t-il. Je porterai plutôt ton sac jusqu'à la voiture !

À ces mots Harry claqua la porte. Tandis qu'ils refoulaient ses larmes, il entendit Draco pénétré dans sa chambre. Puis Harry retira son pantalon et se dirigea vers le lit uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Il ne craqua que lorsqu'il eut éteint la lumière et qu'il fut au lit. En remontant l'épais édredon, il roula sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il pleura de honte et de colère d'avoir était si crédule, de s'être laissé humilier. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes, jusqu'à l'épuisement, et roula sur le côté, en fixant sans le voir le paysage hivernal éclairé par la lune.

Dans sa chambre, Draco ôta son pull tout en essayant de se calmer et d'oublier la scène qu'il venait de vivre, mais en vain. Ses paroles lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, plus douloureuses chaque fois qu'il revoyait son air méprisant quand Harry l'avait traité de lâche et d'assassin. Pendant son procès et sa captivité il s'était insensibilisé, mais le brun avait réussi à lui faire baisser la garde. Il lui en voulait et il s'en voulait de cela.

Il jeta son pull sur le lit et retira son pantalon d'un geste brusque. Tout à coup lui vint à l'esprit la seule explication plausible à la réaction ridiculement explosive du brun... Il s'arrêta net au moment où il allait lancer son pantalon sur le lit.

Harry pensait être amoureux de lui. C'était pour cela qu'ils croyaient avoir des « droits » en ce qui le concernait.

Le brun pensait sans doute que cet amour était réciproque. Et que Draco avait besoin de lui.

- Merde ! jura-t-il, puis il jeta son pantalon sur le lit.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'Harry Potter, et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de se sentir encore plus coupable et responsable à cause d'un naïf petit instituteur de province qui ne connaissait pas la différence entre le désir sexuel et cette émotion nébuleuse que l'on appelle l'amour. Mieux vaudrait pour lui qu'il le haïsse. Pour lui-même aussi. Beaucoup mieux. Il n'y avait rien entre eux que le plaisir physique, qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux mais qu'Harry lui refusait soudain par un besoin infantile de se venger.

Avec l'intention vague de le lui prouver, au brun et à lui-même, il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Harry était en train de se demander d'un air lugubre ce qu'il ferait le lendemain, si Draco se ravisait et refusait de le laisser partir, quand sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement et que le blond entra, nu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est une question aussi stupide que ta décision de coucher dans ce lit, railla Draco en écartant violemment l'édredon, parce que je refuse de me soumettre.

Draco avait visiblement l'intention de coucher avec lui, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère d'Harry, qui se jeta de l'autre côté du lit, en sortit à toute vitesse pour se ruer vers la porte. Draco l'attrapa quand Harry contourna le pied du lit et l'attira contre sa poitrine nue.

- Lâche-moi, merde !

- Je veux la même chose que toi chaque fois que nous nous regardons !

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Harry cessa de se débattre et rassembla ses forces.

- Espèce de salaud ! Si tu as l'intention de me violer, je te tuerai avec ton propre pistolet !

- Te violer ? Répéta Draco avec un mépris glacial. Cela ne me viendrait pas à l'idée. Tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour dans trois minutes.

Harry frappa au moment où il prenait sa bouche. Il leva le genou et visa à son bas-ventre, mais hurla quand il le manqua. Il se retrouva sur le dos, sous son corps si lourd.

Au lieu de se venger de ce coup bas en se jetant sur lui, comme Harry s'y attendait à moitié, le blond lui retira son boxer, ses doigts se glissèrent entre ses cuisses, sur son sexe, et se mirent à le masser puis à le caresser avec une adresse familière. Il n'allait pas le forcer, comprit Harry. Il voulait que le brun coopère pleinement et, si il lui cédait, son orgueil serait beaucoup plus mis à mal que si il n'était qu'une victime impuissante. Son corps réagissait déjà malgré lui, et il lui en voulait autant à lui qu'à lui-même. Harry essaya de le contraindre à en finir avant de capituler complètement.

- Dépêche-toi d'en finir, bon sang !

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Draco d'un ton aussi froid que son coeur. Pour que tu me traites de violeur, après m'avoir traité d'assassin et de lâche ?

Il enfonça deux doigts en Harry, son autre main caressant toujours le sexe du brun qui durcissait à vue d'oeil.

- Pas question.

Sa bouche se referma sur un de ses tétons, sa langue y dessina un cercle, ses lèvres l'aspirèrent, et Harry réprima un cri de protestation. Il se cambra, et Draco rit doucement en plongeant ses doigts plus profondément. Le brun s'arrêta brusquement, contracta chaque muscle de son corps pour lui résister et, en silence, Draco contraignit ce corps à le trahir, tandis qu'il observait le brun seconde après seconde.

- Tu bandes, dit-il, et même la cruauté de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire ne pouvait repousser les assauts brefs et perçant du désir qui commençait déjà à faire frissonner Harry. Tu as envie de moi, Harry ?

Le brun avait envie de le sentir en lui, il avait envie que Draco le fasse jouir jusqu'à en mourir, comme le blond savait si bien le faire.

- Va au diable ! fit Harry, haletant.

- Je suis en enfer, murmura Draco en faisant glisser son corps sur le sien et, pour la première fois, il embrassa Harry en lui ouvrant les lèvres de force.

Puis il se fit plus tendre, ses lèvres l'effleurèrent avec ardeur, tandis qu'il lui faisait prendre vivement conscience de sa propre érection.

- Dis-moi que tu me veux, le cajola-t-il.

Piégé par l'exquise promesse de son corps et par l'insistance de sa bouche, Harry se mit à trembler d'un désir incontrôlable, et les mots lui échappèrent en un sanglot tourmenté :

- Je te veux...

Au moment où le brun capitula, blond le prit d'une seule poussée, heurta sa prostate et le mena en un instant un orgasme dévastateur. Il se retira alors qu'Harry était encore parcouru de frissons et se détacha de son étreinte en haussant les épaules.

- Il n'a fallu que trois minutes, dit-il.

La porte claqua derrière lui avec l'irrévocabilité d'un glas.

Harry était étendu là, fragile dans sa nudité, glacé d'effroi, incapable d'accepter le fait que Draco soit assez vil pour lui prouver ainsi qu'il avait raison. Complètement démoli, le brun rampa lentement jusqu'à la tête du lit, tira l'édredon qui était sur le sol et ferma les yeux, mais il ne pleura pas. Il ne verserait plus une larme pour lui. Jamais.

* * *

Assis dans l'obscurité près de la cheminée, Draco mis la tête dans ses mains pour ne plus penser, ne plus rien ressentir. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et davantage. Il s'était prouvé à lui-même et il avait prouvé à Harry qui n'avait pas besoin de lui, pas même sexuellement. Et il avait montré au jeune instituteur qu'il ne valait pas la peine que le brun se soucie de lui après son départ.

Il avait atteint son but brillamment, puissamment, de manière indélébile.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ravager, aussi honteux.

Après ce qui s'était passé ce soir, Harry ne s'imaginerait plus qu'il était amoureux de lui, Draco en était certain. Le brun le détesterait. Mais pas autant que Draco se détestait lui-même. Il se méprisait pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry et pour cette immense faiblesse qui le poussait à aller le retrouver et à le supplier de lui pardonner. Draco se redressa dans son fauteuil, regarda le lit qu'ils avaient partagé et où il serait incapable de dormir, maintenant qu'Harry était dans l'autre pièce et qu'il le haïssait.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? La suite arrivera vendredi prochain. _

_Si certaines sont fan du groupe Tokio Hotel ou trouve simplement (comme moi) les jumeaux Kaulitz (le chanteur et le guitariste du groupe pour les non informées) super mignons, j'ai adapté cette histoire avec eux deux à la place d'Harry et Draco._

_Vous pouvez la lire sur skyblog à cette adresse www . tom-kidnapping-bill . skyrock . com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces). _

_A la semaine prochaine !_

Chapitre 29 :


	31. Chapter 31

__

_Un nouveau chapitre avec un jour de retard. Un chapitre riche en émotions et en questions. Je vous laisse le découvrir._

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

Les clés du 4x4 étaient sur la commode quand Harry se leva à l'aube, le lendemain matin, et la maison était étrangement calme. Les tourments de la veille avaient fait place à un vague engourdissement, et il s'habilla sans s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'en allé et ne jamais regarder en arrière, ne jamais repenser à tout cela. Oublier tout. Oublier qu'il l'avait rencontré et qu'il avait été assez bête pour l'aimer. Il ne voulait pas aimer si cela devait le rendre si vulnérable. Il sortit son sac de nylon du placard et il y jeta ses affaires de toilette.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien laissé, puis éteignit la lumière. Calmement, il tourna la poignée et avança dans la salle de séjour obscur, mais il s'arrêta net, le coeur battant d'effroi, sous le choc. Dans la grisaille de l'aurore, il aperçut la silhouette de Draco à la fenêtre, qui lui tournait le dos, la main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon. Harry détourna le regard et s'engagea en silence dans l'entrée.

- La liste de tous ceux qui étaient sur le plateau le jour du meurtre est sur la table basse, dit Draco sans se retourner, alors qu'Harry n'avait pas fait deux pas.

Insensible au noeud qui lui paralysait le plexus, et comprenant que Draco avait fini par céder, Harry se força à avancer.

- Ne t'en va pas ! cria le blond d'une voix enrouée. Je t'en prie.

Au désespoir qu'Harry perçu dans sa voix son coeur se fendit, mais son orgueil meurtri lui hurlait que seul un idiot sans fierté ni bon sens le laisserait approcher après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte du fond et l'entendit derrière lui, tout près.

- Harry... non, s'il te plaît ! dit-il comme un écorché vif.

Sa main refusa de tourner la poignée, ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots muets, et Harry appuya le front contre la porte, tandis que les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues et que son sac lui glissait de la main. Et il pleura de honte d'avoir si peu de volonté, et si peur de cet amour qu'il était incapable de maîtriser. Alors qu'il pleurait sur lui-même, il laissa Draco le prendre dans ses bras, l'attirer contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco en essayant désespérément de le consoler, tandis que ses mains lui saisissaient les épaules. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie !

- Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille hier soir, sanglota Harry. Comment as-tu pu !

En avalant sa salive, le brun tourna vers lui son visage humide, car il lui sembla que le blond ne méritait pas le ménagement de la discrétion.

- Je l'ai fait parce que tu m'as traité d'assassin et de lâche et que je n'ai pas pu le supporter, reconnu Draco, pas venant de toi. Et je l'ai fait parce que je suis un salaud sans coeur, comme tu l'as si bien dit.

- Et comment ! fit Harry, suffoquant, et le plus horrible, c'est que je t'aime quand même !

Draco le serra contre lui et refoula les mots que le brun voulait entendre, les mots qui auraient traduit ses sentiments. Le blond l'écrasa contre lui, lui embrassa le front et la joue, puis posa la mâchoire contre ses cheveux si parfumés et se laissa bercer par la douceur de ces mots-là. À 35 ans, il avait enfin découvert ce que c'était que d'être aimé pour soi... Que d'être aimé sans fortune ni célébrité ni même respectabilité à offrir... d'être aimé inconditionnellement par un homme d'un courage et d'une loyauté extraordinaires. Il le savait maintenant, tout comme il savait que, s'il lui avouait ses sentiments, ces mêmes qualités pousseraient Harry à l'attendre des années après sa disparition. Mais il ne put laisser passer son tendre aveu sans rien dire. Il faut à la joue contre ses cheveux, et lui fit entendre une autre vérité.

- Je ne le mérite pas, mon coeur.

- Je le sais bien, plaisanta Harry entre ses larmes, refusant de s'effondrer parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Le brun avait perçu la douleur et l'émotion dans sa voix, et son tourment en le voyant partir. Il avait senti ses bras se resserrer comme par réflexe et son coeur battre plus fort quand il lui avait avoué son amour. Cela lui suffisait. Harry ferma les yeux quand sa main descendit sur sa nuque, que ses longs doigts la caressèrent sensuellement, mais quand Draco parla enfin, il parut à Harry incroyablement las.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de retourner au lit avec moi pendant quelques heures et de retarder notre petite discussion jusqu'à ce que j'aie dormi un peu ? J'ai passé une nuit blanche.

* * *

Draco s'endormit en l'enlaçant, la joue contre sa poitrine.

Harry, qui ne pouvait pas fermer l'oeil, observa son visage, tandis qu'il effleurait de ses doigts les mèches de ses tempes. Le sommeil n'adoucissait pas ses traits burinés, nota le brun, sans doute parce que le blond n'y trouvait pas de véritable paix, pas même la. Il avait d'épais sourcils blonds, et des cils si sombres qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Harry se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour que Draco soit plus à l'aise, mais ses bras se contractèrent instantanément... pour l'empêcher de partir, sans doute. Ce geste inconsciemment possessif le fit sourire. Le brun n'avait pas l'intention de s'échapper.

Bien des années auparavant, il avait lu une phrase de Shakespeare qui disait que la vie était une scène sur laquelle chaque homme devait jouer son rôle. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme universitaire, c'était comme s'il se tenait juste à côté de la scène où sa vie était censée se déroulée, comme s'il attendait à l'écart qu'on lui donne la réplique, qu'on lui dise qu'il était temps de monter sur scène et d'agir. Harry sourit à travers ses larmes : on venait enfin de lui donner la réplique. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il avait attendu pendant toutes ces années, pourquoi il avait été créé et pour qui il avait été fait. Malgré toute sa diligence à se conformer à ce rôle de parangon de vertu qu'il s'était imposé, une fois confronté à l'amour venu, il avait foncé tête baissée, il était tombé amoureux d'un renégat, d'un mouton noir, d'un proscrit dur, cynique, entreprenant qui, de bien des façons, lui rappelait les garçons qu'il avait connus dans les rues de Chicago. Il avait une volonté farouche de le protéger qui lui donnait l'impression d'être fort, sage et paternel. Il l'aimait avec un désespoir tel qu'il se sentait impuissant, fragile, sous influence.

Et il aimait tous ces sentiments qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

L'avenir était un sentier non tracé, plein de péril et d'opprobre. Harry était en paix et en parfaite harmonie avec l'univers entier.

En posant la main sur sa joue, il le berça d'un geste protecteur contre son coeur et effleura ses cheveux blonds de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Assis en tailleur devant la table basse, un crayon à la main et une petite pile de fiches qu'il avait trouvé dans un bureau sous le coude, Harry étudiait la liste des personnes présentes sur le plateau de Destinée le jour où la femme de Draco avait été assassinée. À côté de chaque nom, Draco avait inscrit la fonction dans l'équipe, et Harry recopiait tout cela sur des fiches individuelles pour les annoter.

Draco était assis sur le canapé à côté de lui et réprimait un sourire à l'idée qu'Harry puisse réussir là où toute une équipe d'avocats spécialisés dans les affaires criminelles et d'enquêteurs professionnels avait échoué. Vêtu d'un pantalon de laine grise et d'un grand pull en maille cerise, avec ses cheveux noirs en pétard et ses lunettes rectangulaire qu'il n'utilisait que pour lire sur le bout de son nez, il ressemblait plus à un délicieux étudiant qu'à un professeur, et il ne présentait pas la moindre ressemblance avec un détective, quel qu'il soit, réels ou imaginaires. Le soleil inondait la pièce derrière lui, faisant scintiller sa chevelure de reflets roux, rehaussant l'éclat de son teint. Le brun l'interrompit dans l'agréable contemplation de son profil en levant vers lui ses yeux d'émeraude.

- J'ai vu Destinée, déclara-t-il d'un ton perplexe, bien qu'on ait retourné la fin avec des doublures. Et je pensais qu'il fallait beaucoup plus de gens pour faire un film comme celui-là.

- Il y en avait des dizaines, mais il n'était pas à Dallas, dit Draco, qui reporta à contrecoeur son attention sur cette affaire. Quand on tourne un grand film en plusieurs lieux, mieux vaut diviser une équipe nombreuse en petites unités et assigner à chacune un emplacement. Comme ça, ils ont déjà préparé le terrain avant que les acteurs et l'équipe de tournage arrivent. Les gens qui sont sur cette liste faisaient partie de l'unité de Dallas. Il y en avait d'autres un peu plus tôt dans le tournage. Ils ne sont pas sur cette liste car je les avais déjà renvoyés chez eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous avions déjà dépassé le budget de plusieurs millions de dollars et que j'essayais de rogner sur les coûts. Nous avions presque terminé le tournage, je ne pensais plus avoir besoin de personnel et je n'ai donc gardé avec moi que l'équipe première.

Harry l'écoutait avec une telle fascination qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- D'autres questions d'ordre général avant que je te dise ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?

- Plusieurs, fit Harry d'un air pénétré en jetant un coup d'oeil aux titres affectés à chaque nom. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un électro ? Je me le suis toujours demandé quand je voyais ce mot au générique.

- Il obéit aux ordres de l'électricien en chef.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel pour le taquiner et l'amener en douceur lui parler du meurtre, ce que Draco redoutait, il le savait. Harry pensait aussi qu'il valait mieux connaître tous les détails mêmes s'ils ne paraissaient pas importants sur le moment.

- Me voilà bien renseigné, M. Malfoy. Maintenant, que fait exactement l'électricien en chef ?

Son stratagème se révéla efficace, car Draco partit d'un petit rire devant son air interrogateur.

- Le chef électricien est le bras droit du directeur de la photographie. Il est chargé de tous les électriciens du plateau et du placement des lumières, de l'intensité des couleurs, des mesures globales... et tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un machiniste de plateau ?

- Les machinos manient les accessoires et tout ce qu'il faut changer de place. Le chef machino a aussi un assistant.

- Ne me dis pas que le chef machino s'occupe de déplacer les machines ?

Draco sourit en voyant les coins de sa bouche se relever et les efforts fructueux qu'Harry faisait pour ne pas rendre cette discussion pesante.

- Le chef machino est chargé des autres machinos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un assistant de production ?

- En gros, un factotum, qui fait les courses et rend des comptes aux assistants réalisateurs.

Harry opina du chef.

- Et un producteur ?

- Un casse-pieds.

Son rire résonna comme un carillon.

- Et le directeur de la photographie est-il aussi cadreur ou bien supervise-t-il ? poursuivit le brun.

- Les deux parfois. Les bons s'occupent de tous les éléments du décor. Avec le décorateur de plateau ils permettent aux idées du metteur en scène de devenir réalité et les améliorent souvent.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste, trouva le nom du directeur de la photographie de Destinée et entra avec réticence dans les détails :

- Tom Felton était-il bon ?

- L'un des meilleurs. Nous avions travaillé ensemble sur plusieurs films et je l'avais fait spécialement venir. En fait, j'avais choisi tous les membres de l'équipe principale parce que nous avions déjà travaillé ensemble et que je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux.

Le front lisse d'Harry se plissa.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Draco.

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi un collaborateur déciderait soudain de te faire accuser de meurtre ?

- Cela ne me paraît pas très probable, admis Draco, un peu étonné et impressionné qu'Harry soit parvenu à la même conclusion qu'avocats et enquêteurs avec une telle facilité.

- Aurais-tu dit ou fait quelque chose juste avant le meurtre qui ait pu te valoir une haine suscitant un tel désir de vengeance ?

- Que fait-on exactement pour s'attirer à coup sûr pareille vengeance ? répliqua sèchement Draco.

- Tu as raison, reprit Harry en hochant brièvement la tête.

- N'oublie pas que ce n'était pas moi la cible, c'était soit Théodore soit Pansy. J'ai simplement été le dindon de la farce.

- Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, dit Harry avec calme, après avoir longuement inspiré. Non, commence par le jour où tu as trouvé... (Il hésita et reformula sa question pour montrer plus de tact.) Je te l'ai dit, j'étais en Europe au moment du crime, mais je me souviens d'avoir vu les gros titres d'un magazine dans un kiosque qui disaient...

Sa phrase retomba en un silence gêné. Draco la termina brutalement pour lui :

- D'après ces gros titres, ma femme s'envoyait en l'air avec son partenaire et je suis entré au mauvais moment.

Harry se crispa rien que d'y penser, mais il ne détourna pas le regard.

- Dis-moi tout ce dont tu te souviens et vas lentement pour que je puisse prendre des notes.

Par expérience, Draco s'attendait à ce que la discussion qui allait suivre lui fut pénible et avilissante au mieux, exaspérante au pire, mais dans le passé il avait toujours été questionné par des gens en proie au doute ou à la curiosité. Raconter à Harry, qui croyait en lui et en ce qu'il disait, les détails du meurtre de Pansy était une expérience nouvelle et même cathartique. Quand il eut terminé, il se sentit étrangement déchargé d'un fardeau.

- Est-ce que cela aurait pu être un monstrueux accident... une erreur ? demanda Harry quand Draco lui eût tout dit. Et si celui qui était censé mettre des balles à blanc dans l'arme... Éric Munch... les avait remplacées par erreur par des balles à tête creuse et qu'il ait été trop lâche pour le reconnaître ?

Draco posa les coudes sur ses genoux et hocha la tête.

- Munch n'a pas commis d'erreur. C'était un spécialiste des armes à feu. Après une catastrophe sur le tournage d'un épisode de La Quatrième Dimension, la guilde des réalisateurs a exigé que des spécialistes pyrotechniques, comme Munch, soient chargés de toutes les armes à feu. Munch était qualifié et il s'occupait de ce revolver, mais comme c'était le seul que l'on utilisait et que nous étions à court de personnel, il servait aussi d'accessoiriste. Il avait vérifié l'arme, l'avait chargée à blanc ce matin-là. De plus, ces balles à tête creuse ne sont pas arrivées là par accident. On avait essuyé toutes les empreintes avant de poser le revolver sur la table, lui rappela-t-il. Ce petit détail est l'un de ceux qui m'ont envoyé en prison.

- Mais si tu l'avais essuyé, tu n'aurais pas été assez bête pour y laisser une empreinte.

- Ce n'était pas une empreinte complète, il y avait la trace de mon index à l'extrémité du canon. L'avocat général a convaincu le jury que j'avais négligé cet endroit là en le nettoyant.

- Mais, fit Harry, pensif, tu as laissé cette empreinte quand tu as poussé le revolver sur la table pour qu'il ne soit pas dans le champ de la caméra.

Ce n'était pas une question, il reformulait simplement ce que le blond lui avait dit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une parole d'évangile, et Draco l'aima pour la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

- Cela n'aurait eu aucune importance si ce revolver n'avait pas été essuyé ou si l'on n'y avait pas trouvé mes empreintes. On aurait dit que je portais des gants. Si je n'avais pas changé d'avis lors de la dernière scène et que Théodore ait été tué à la place de Pansy, on m'aurait encore accusé. Parce que le fait est que j'étais le seul à avoir un motif assez fort pour tuer Théodore ou Pansy.

Draco le vit lutter pour ne rien laisser transparaître de sa compassion ni de sa colère, et il tenta de sourire pour rassurer Harry.

- Ça suffit comme frustration pour aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il. On s'arrête maintenant pour profiter du temps qui nous reste ? Il est plus de cinq heures.

- Je sais, dit Harry d'un ton préoccupé.

Il avait étalé toutes ses fiches sur la table basse, mais c'étaient les quatre de la rangée du bas, les plus proches de lui, qui l'intéressaient encore, dont il se méfiait.

- Encore quelques minutes ? demanda-t-il. (Comme Draco ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Harry ajouta d'un ton pressant.) Draco, l'une de ses fiches identifie celui ou celle qui a commis le meurtre et qui s'en est tiré alors qu'on te jetait en prison !

Draco, conscient de ce fait, n'eut pas le coeur de le contredire. Il réprima donc sa frustration et attendit patiemment que le brun ait terminé.

- Angelina Johnson ne me dit rien qui vaille, commença Harry, le regard fixe, perdu dans ses pensées. Je crois qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en tête une idée pareille ? rétorqua-t-il, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

- C'est tout à fait évident. Elle devait être partie pour Los Angeles le matin du meurtre, mais elle est restée à Dallas pour venir sur le plateau. Elle t'a dit elle-même qu'elle restait parce qu'elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé la veille à l'hôtel et qu'elle voulait t'apporter son soutien moral au cas où tu en aurais eu besoin. Je suis persuadé qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, et elle a donc décidé de tuer Pansy.

- Et l'homme qu'elle était censée aimer, elle l'a laissé écoper à sa place ? Je ne crois pas, railla-t-il. De plus, il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance que Angélina ait su que j'avais l'intention de faire tirer Théodore à la place de Pansy. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, tu as une vision aussi absurde que naïve des relations amoureuses à Hollywood. En réalité, ces actrices ont désespérément besoin qu'on leur répète inlassablement qu'on les aime. Elles sont affectivement dépendantes, terriblement ambitieuses et complètement égocentriques.

- Il doit y avoir des exceptions.

- Personnellement, je n'en ai jamais rencontrées, dit-il d'un ton abrupt.

- Tu as vraiment vécu dans un univers fantastique, rétorqua Harry, pour être devenu aussi cynique envers les gens en général et les femmes en particulier.

- Je ne suis pas cynique, répliqua Draco, absurdement piqué au vif. Je suis réaliste ! Toi, en revanche, tu es bêtement naïf en ce qui concerne les relations entre les deux sexes.

Au lieu de lui voler dans les plumes, Harry observa de toute la profondeur de ses grands yeux émeraude.

- Vraiment, Draco ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Chaque fois que le brun prononçait son nom, son coeur battait à tout rompre et, pour ajouter à son désarroi, il suffisait à ce garçon « bêtement naïf » qui était assis à ses pieds de lever ses yeux vers lui, comme il le faisait en ce moment, pour amener Draco à se repentir et à se désavouer.

- L'un de nous deux l'est, dit-il avec irritation. J'étais déjà cynique avant de faire mon premier film, ajouta-t-il non sans réticence, comme Harry continuait de le fixer. Maintenant arrête de me regarder comme si tu voulais que je reconnaisse mon erreur, et passe à la question suivante, fit-il, exaspéré par son incapacité à résister à la pression douce et muette qu'Harry lui faisait subir. À qui le tour ?

Un sourire radieux vint le récompenser, puis le brun obtempéra avec soumission :

- Colin Crivey, dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'une de ses fiches.

- Pourquoi diable Colin aurait-il voulu tuer Pansy ou Théodore ?

- Il avait peut-être envie de se débarrasser de toi définitivement, et la fin justifiait les moyens. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il avait travaillé avec toi sur plusieurs films comme assistant réalisateur. Il était peut-être fatigué de jouer les seconds rôles, de rester dans l'ombre du grand Draco Malfoy.

- Harry, répondit patiemment Draco. D'abord, Colin avait devant lui une brillante carrière de metteur en scène, et il le savait. Moi aussi. Il était ravi de faire Destinée avec moi.

- Mais...

- Deuxièmement, conclut Draco d'un ton sec, il était aussi amoureux de la victime potentielle de ce coup de revolver, et il n'aurait certainement pas changé les balles.

- Mais ce pourrait bien être important ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était amoureux de Pansy...

- Il ne l'était pas.

- Mais tu viens de dire...

- Il était amoureux de Nott.

- Pardon ?

- Colin est homosexuel.

Harry le regarda un instant d'un air ahuri, puis il saisit la fiche du troisième suspect sans faire de commentaires.

- Luna Lovegood. Elle te vouait une profonde reconnaissance pour avoir fait redémarrer sa carrière et, plus tard, pour lui avoir confié un rôle dans Destinée. Elle te connaît depuis des années, et lors d'un tournage, vous aviez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Les enfants (surtout les adolescentes) sont parfois férocement dévoués à la figure de l'autorité masculine. Il est possible qu'elle se soit imaginée qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. Elle s'est peut-être dit que, si elle se débarrassait de Pansy, tu éprouverais le même amour pour elle.

Draco poussa un grognement railleur, mais sa voix s'adoucit quand il parla de la jeune fille.

- Luna avait seize ans et c'était un amour. Après toi, c'est la personne la plus saine est la plus gentille que je connaisse. Cette enfant n'aurait jamais rien fait pour me nuire. Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait le béguin pour moi et elle était jalouse de Pansy. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas besoin de la tuer. Sur le plateau, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait demandé le divorce et qu'elle allait épouser Théodore.

- Mais suppose qu'elle en ait voulu à mort à Pansy pour t'avoir humilié, au point de se sentir obligée de te venger d'elle.

- Ta théorie ne tient pas debout. Car, pour Luna, c'était Pansy qui devait tirer la première, comme l'indiquait le scénario.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas partir de l'hypothèse que c'était Théodore Nott que visait le tueur ?

- C'est impossible parce que, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'avais noté sur mon scénario que l'on changerait l'ordre des coups de feu, et un certain nombre de gens ont pu voir mon exemplaire. Les avocats ont pris les dépositions de toute l'équipe avant le procès, et personne n'a déclaré être au courant de mon intention de modifier la scène.

- Mais supposons qu'on ait vraiment voulu tuer Théodore Nott. Dans ce cas, il est encore possible que Luna soit coupable. Et si tu l'obsédais au point qu'elle le méprise...

- Luna Lovegood, l'interrompit Draco d'un ton on ne peut plus catégorique, n'a tué personne. Point final. Elle n'aurait pas pu. Pas plus que toi.

Comprenant un peu tard que les fiches du dernier rang étaient celles de ses principaux suspects, Draco désigna la dernière de la tête et sourit, soulagé que cette discussion soit presque finie.

- Quel nom y a-t-il sur cette dernière fiche du dernier rang ?

Harry lui lança un regard d'une extrême patience.

- Théodore Nott, dit-il avec réticence.

L'expression amusée de Draco se dissipa et il se passa les mains sur le visage, comme pour effacer la haine violente qui jaillissait en lui, chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à le considérer comme le meurtrier.

- Je pense que c'est lui.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry, immergé dans ses propres pensées.

- Non, je sais que ce salopard l'a fait et qu'il m'a délibérément collé ça sur le dos. Un jour, si je vis assez longtemps...

Harry eut un mouvement de recul devant sa sauvagerie soudaine.

- Mais tu as dit que Nott n'avait pas un rond, l'interrompit-t-il aussitôt. En tuant Pansy, qui allait toucher pas mal d'argent après le divorce, il perdait toute chance de mettre la main sur ta fortune, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait épousée.

- C'était un camé. Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un camé !

- Et sa drogue lui coûtait très cher. N'aurait-il pas dû chercher avant tout à s'approprier ton fric pour la payer ?

- J'ai assez entendu ça, répliqua Draco d'un ton cinglant. Je ne plaisante pas !

Quand il vit Harry pâlir, il regretta aussitôt sa violence. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

- Ne nous occupons plus de tout ça et voyons ce que nous allons faire du reste de la soirée, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Harry réprima la réaction instinctive que lui inspirait sa fureur et se jura que ce qu'il avait vécu la veille de se reproduirait jamais.

À suivre..._

* * *

_

_La suite arrivera normalement vendredi prochain. J'attends vos hypothèses sur le véritable meurtrier. Je noterais soigneusement les réponses et les arguments de chacun et celle(s) qui trouveront la bonne réponse (révélée dans quelques chapitres) auront droit à un petit cadeau ! Alors envoyés vos coms ! Bises._


	32. Chapter 32

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir accepter de jouer le jeu et de vous prendre pour des Sherlock Holmes en herbe. Alors si je récapitule toute vos réponse nous avons :_

_Pansy : 4 voix (avec un grand bravo pour la théorie de SeanConneraille qui, bien que légèrement capillotractée, est très interressante)_

_Théo : 4 voix également_

_Angélina : 3 voix_

_Colin : 6 voix_

_Luna : 1 voix_

_Et alors deux voix qui mérite la palme de l'originalité :_

_la grand mère de Draco : 1 voix_

_et surtout :_

_le canard de la ferme alias Dumby : 1 voix_

_Alors qui a raison ? Le coupable est-il même mentionné dans cette liste ? Car, et je vais peut être encore plus vous embrouiller ou au contraire vous éclairer, Harry à 4 suspects principaux, mais qui vous dit qu'il a raison ?... _

_Parlons maintenant de ce chapitre : il est un peu différent des autres puisque qu'il comporte deux chansons que je vous invite à écouter en même temps que votre lecture en entrant les liens suivants (en supprimant les espaces inutiles) :_

_Pour écouter la chanson de Barbra Streisand :_

_http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=rXqFNyLA0Xc_

_Et pour celle de Jermaine Jackson et Whitney Houston :_

_http : / /www . youtube . com / watch?v=7JO-Ll5Sewg_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE !_

**_Chapitre 31 :_**

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était assis sur un tabouret devant le comptoir de la cuisine, totalement détendu.

- Je vais dresser une liste de ce qu'on pourrait bien faire, taquina-t-il Draco en tirant vers lui un bloc et un crayon. Jusqu'à présent, tu m'as suggéré de faire l'amour.

Il inscrivit cela tandis que le blond se penchait vers lui et l'observait avec un grand sourire, la main posée sur son épaule.

- Et faire l'amour. Et faire l'amour.

- Je ne l'ai proposé que trois fois ? plaisanta Draco quand Harry eut reposé son crayon.

- Oui, et j'étais d'accord les trois fois, mais avant ?

- Tu as une écriture très lisible, comme si elle était imprimée, le complimenta-t-il, d'autant plus que le blond avait déjà remarqué ce détail quand Harry rédigeait ses fiches.

- Ce qui n'est guère surprenant, répondit le brun en lui lançant un sourire par-dessus son épaule, puisque j'ai passé des années à m'entraîner. Quand les autres petits garçons de 13 ans commençaient à baver d'admiration devant toi et tes premiers films, je restais à la maison à perfectionner mon écriture.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, sidéré que l'on puisse se donner tant de mal pour si peu de chose.

Harry fit lentement pivoter son tabouret et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Parce que, dit-il, jusqu'à douze ans j'étais complètement illettré. Je ne savais lire que quelques mots et je ne savais écrire que mon nom et encore pas très lisiblement.

- Tu étais dyslexique ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non, juste illettré parce que je n'étais pas allé à l'école. Quand je t'ai raconté ma jeunesse, je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça.

- Exprès ? Demanda Draco, pendant qu'Harry allait chercher un verre d'eau derrière le comptoir.

- C'était peut-être délibéré, même si je ne te l'ai pas caché consciemment. Drôle, non, que je reconnaisse volontiers un larcin, mais que je recule devant un tel aveu ?

- Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver à quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi.

Harry lui jeta un regard ironiquement supérieur, qui lui donna envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier tout cela.

- Je vous informe, M. Malfoy, que cela peut arriver à n'importe qui, et que l'intelligence ne fait rien à l'affaire, déclara le brun d'un air condescendant. Dans ce pays, une femme sur cinq est pratiquement illettrée. Elles ne sont pas allées à l'école quand elles étaient petites parce qu'on avait besoin d'elles à la maison, pour s'occuper de leurs frères et soeurs, parce qu'elles venaient de familles itinérantes ou pour des dizaines d'autres raisons. Comme elles ne peuvent pas rattraper, elles se croient stupides et renoncent. Quelle que soit la cause, le résultat est toujours le même : elles sont condamnées à vie aux travaux subalternes et à l'assistance. Elle reste avec des hommes qui abusent d'elles parce qu'elles sont persuadées qu'elles ne valent pas grand-chose. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans un monde plein d'informations incompréhensibles, mais moi, je m'en souviens. Les choses les plus simples, trouver le bon bureau dans un immeuble par exemple, ne sont pas à ta portée. Tu vis en permanence dans la peur et dans la honte. Cette honte est insupportable et c'est pour cela que ces femmes le cachent.

- Tu avais honte, même petit ? demanda Draco, qui commençait à voir son enfance sous un angle nouveau.

Harry hocha la tête, avala une gorgée d'eau, puis repoussa son verre.

- Je m'asseyais au premier rang quand j'allais à l'école, pour ne pas voir le visage des autres enfants qui se moquaient de moi. J'ai réussi à convaincre les professeurs que j'avais de mauvais yeux.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment surmonter l'émotion qui montait en lui à mesure qu'il l'imaginait petit garçon, essayant de survivre dans une ville sale, tentaculaire, où personne ne se souciait de lui.

- Tu dis que tu n'es pas allé à l'école ? Pourquoi ne t'y a-t-on pas envoyé ?

- J'étais un enfant maladif, et j'ai manqué une grande partie du CP et du CE1, mais les instituteurs m'aimaient bien et me faisaient passer dans la classe suivante. C'était stupide et totalement absurde, mais cela arrive souvent, surtout aux « gentils petits garçons ». En CE2, je savais que je ne suivais plus, et j'ai commencé à faire l'école buissonnière et à traîner avec les gosses des rues. Mes parents nourriciers avaient des tas d'autres enfants sur les bras et ils ne s'en sont aperçus que le jour où je me suis fait pincer. À ce moment-là j'étais en CM1 et dramatiquement en retard.

- Alors tu as décidé de te spécialiser dans le vol de voitures et le vol à la tire jusqu'à ce que les Potter te remettent sur le droit chemin ?

Harry acquiesça en silence d'un air gêné.

- Il y a quelques mois, par hasard, j'ai découvert que la femme du gardien ne savait pas lire. Je lui ai donné des cours et, très vite, elle m'a amené une autre femme, qui m'en a amené une autre à son tour. Maintenant elles sont sept et nous avons dû prendre une salle de classe normale. Au début, elle ne croyait pas vraiment que je pourrais les aider. Elles étaient humiliées, abattues et convaincues qu'elles étaient bêtes. En fait, le plus dur, a été de les persuader du contraire. Il a fallu que je promette avec Susan Bonns que je lui ferai du baby-sitting pendant un mois, si elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les panneaux de signalisation des rues et les enseignes des boutiques de Keaton au printemps.

- C'était risqué.

- Pas aussi risqué que de la laisser vivre comme ça. Et puis j'ai pratiquement gagné mon pari.

- Elle lit les panneaux ?

Harry acquiesça et Draco vit ses yeux s'illuminer.

- Oh Draco, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de les voir apprendre ! Elles se prennent pour des bonnes à rien jusqu'à ce que soudain, un beau jour, elles sortent tous les mots d'une courte phrase : elles me regardent avec un tel... un tel _émerveillement_ !

Harry tendit la main, la paume vers le ciel.

- Pouvoir leur enseigner cela, c'est comme tenir un _miracle_ dans sa main.

Draco déglutit, la gorge nouée, et déclara avec une gaieté forcée :

- C'est toi le miracle, Harry Potter.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Non, pas moi, mais je crois bien que Nymphadora Tonks va faire des étincelles. Elle a 30 ans et une allure de bibliothécaire, cheveux bruns raides, physionomie studieuse, mais depuis qu'elle en a 16, elle est domestique chez Mme Ombrage. Elle est vive comme tout, très sensible, elle a plein d'imagination. Elle voudrait écrire un livre. Ne ris pas, fit Harry, qui se méprit sur le sourire de Draco. Elle y arrivera peut-être. Elle s'exprime déjà étonnamment bien pour une illettrée. Elle écoute sans arrêt des cassettes de livres qu'elle prend à la bibliothèque. Je le sais parce que Mme Ombrage l'a dit à mon père. Et quand les enfants des Ombrage étaient petits, Nymphadora leur racontait des histoires qui les captivaient pendant des heures. C'est pour cela que j'étais à Amarillo le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, conclut Harry en se perchant sur le tabouret avant de reporter son attention sur son bloc-notes. Je recueillais des fonds pour acheter du matériel. C'est très bon marché, mais tout s'additionne.

- Tu en as recueilli ?

Harry hocha la tête, prit son crayon et lui sourit par-dessus son épaule.

Draco, qui ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher, lui pinça gentiment l'oreille. Le brun inclina la tête en riant et frotta sa joue contre sa main.

Ce geste simple et tendre, qui lui rappela qu'après cette soirée il n'y aurait plus de gestes du tout, le déprima brusquement. Draco aurait dû le laisser partir le matin même, mais il n'avait pas pu. Harry l'aurait détesté, définitivement. Et plus il gardait le brun auprès de lui, plus il lui était difficile de le laisser s'en aller. S'il le renvoyait le lendemain, alors que le brun risquait de craquer lors d'un interrogatoire, Draco devrait avancer de plus d'une semaine son départ des États-Unis, mais cela en valait la peine, car Harry n'aurait plus à affronter la menace d'un hélicoptère qui, cette fois, ne serait peut-être pas une fausse alerte.

- Quoi que nous fassions ce soir, que ce soit la fête ! dit Draco pour chasser son humeur sombre.

Il lui fallut tout son talent d'acteur pour qu'Harry ne sente pas qu'il le renverrait le lendemain.

Le brun réfléchit quelques instants et sourit.

- Et si on dînait aux chandelles ? Ensuite on danserait... on ferait semblant de sortir ensemble, même si nous restons ici ? Je vais m'habiller, lança-t-il pour le convaincre, sans se rendre compte que c'était inutile.

Draco acquiesçait déjà avec un plaisir si manifeste qu'Harry le trouva un peu excessif, étant donné la modestie de son idée.

- Génial ! s'écria le blond, puis il consulta sa montre. Je vais dans ta salle de bain et je « passe te prendre » dans une heure. Tu auras assez de temps ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Une demi-heure suffit largement pour me changer.

***************

Harry mis plus d'une demi-heure à se préparer. Ses cheveux étaient l'un de ses atouts majeurs et, comme Draco les appréciait particulièrement, il les lava et les sécha, puis il essaya de les discipliner ce qu'il ne réussit qu'à moitié. Finalement satisfait, il retira son peignoir et enfila un costume en lin blanc cassé, avec une chemise rouge cintrée du plus bel effet. Il renonça à mettre une cravate et s'admira dans le miroir satisfait de son apparence.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de séjour, les bougies étaient déjà allumées sur la table basse, il y avait une belle flambée dans l'âtre, et Draco était en train d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne. Harry retient son souffle en le voyant si beau dans ce costume d'emprunt bleu marine, qui moulait ses larges épaules et contrastaient magnifiquement avec sa chemise blanche immaculée et sa cravate à motifs. Il allait lui dire quand il se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà vu en tenue de soirée, mais dans ses propres vêtements. A l'idée de ce que le blond avait perdu Harry eut un pincement au coeur. C'était à la télévision lors de la cérémonie de remise des Oscars. Après en avoir remis un, Draco était monté sur scène pour recevoir celui du meilleur acteur. Il portait un smoking noir, une chemise plissée et un noeud papillon noir. Harry avait trouvé extraordinairement élégant, il s'en souvenait, si grand, si sophistiqué. Le brun ne se rappelait pas son discours, si ce n'est qu'il était bref et spirituel, car l'assistance avait éclaté de rire et riait encore quand il avait quitté la scène.

- Bonsoir, dit Harry avec un sourire radieux.

Draco leva les yeux et ne plus les détacher d'Harry, tandis que le champagne qu'il était en train de verser débordait de la coupe.

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il, ébloui, la voix grave et rauque, tandis que ses regards descendaient le long de son visage, et de son corps. Comment as-tu pu être jaloux de Glenn Close ?

À cet instant, Harry comprit que c'était exactement pour cela qu'il avait eu envie de se mettre sur son trente et un. Il avait voulu rivaliser avec les hommes et les femmes superbes que Draco avait connus en des temps meilleurs.

- Tu renverses le champagne, dit-il, tellement heureux qu'il ne savait trop quelle attitude adopter.

Le blond étouffa un juron dans sa barbe, redressa la bouteille d'un coup et prit un torchon pour essuyer le comptoir.

- Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment as-tu pu être jaloux de Patrick Swayze ?

À l'éclat de son sourire Harry sut qu'il était aussi heureux de ce compliment que lui-même l'avait été du sien.

- Sincèrement je ne sais pas, plaisanta le blond.

***************

- Quels chanteurs as-tu choisi ? le taquina Harry après le dîner aux chandelles, tandis que Draco glissait des CD dans le lecteur. Parce que si tu as pris Mickey Mouse, je n'ai pas l'intention de danser avec toi.

- Tu danseras.

- Comment en es-tu si sûr ?

- Tu aimes danser avec moi.

Malgré le ton enjoué de cet échange, Harry avait conscience que la bonne humeur du blond s'était dégradée au cours du repas. Bien que Draco lui eut demandé de faire la fête, il y avait sur ses traits une tension indéfinissable, une tristesse, qui s'accentuait à mesure que la soirée avançait. C'était sans doute d'avoir parlé de ce meurtre qui l'avait mis dans cet étrange état, car la seule autre explication qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était qu'il allait le renvoyer et cela il en était hors de question.

En fond, la voix de Barbra Streisand montait de plus en plus haut, sans effort, attaquant les premières mesures d'une chanson extrêmement romantique.

- Ce n'est pas du tout Mickey Mouse, fit remarquer Draco. Est-ce que ça ira ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant de plaisir.

- Streisand est ma chanteuse préférée.

- La mienne aussi.

Draco glissa un bras autour de sa taille, le serra contre lui.

- Si j'avais une voix comme la sienne, dit Harry, qui parlait pour ne plus songer à ces soucis, je chanterai juste pour m'entendre. Je chanterai en allant ouvrir la porte, au téléphone.

- Elle est phénoménale, reconnu Draco. Les sopranos d'opéra courent les rues, mais Barbra est... unique, incomparable.

Harry se rendit soudain compte que sa main remontait lentement le long de son dos. Il vit s'allumer les petites étincelles de ses yeux et, tout au fond de lui, il sentit les premiers frémissements du désir, désir des tourments délicieux que lui infligeraient ses caresses, de la fougue de ses baisers, du bonheur bouleversant de leurs deux corps unis. Comme il était exaltant de savoir qu'il aurait tout cela avant la fin de la nuit, qu'il pourrait savourer et prolonger ce moment, comme Draco le souhaitait lui aussi, Harry le sentait. Mais aurait-il tout cela demain soir, et le surlendemain ? se demanda le brun en luttant contre la panique qui l'envahissait à mesure que son intuition lui soufflait ce qui se cachait derrière l'humeur sombre de Draco.

- Tu la connaissais ? demanda-t-il.

- Barbra ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui, je la connaissais.

- Comment est-elle ? Il paraît qu'elle n'est pas très gentille avec ceux qui travaillent avec elle.

Draco réfléchit un instant pour tenter de lui expliquer cela.

- Elle a un don que ne possède nulle autre au monde, dit-il enfin. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut en faire, et elle n'aime pas qu'on la traite comme si on savait mieux qu'elle comment y parvenir. Bref, elle supporte difficilement les imbéciles.

- Tu l'aimais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Beaucoup.

Harry écouta les paroles poignantes de la chanson en se demandant s'il y prêtait attention lui aussi ou si, comme la plupart des gens, il se contentait d'écouter la musique.

- Jolie chanson, dit le brun, car il avait désespérément envie que Draco entende ces mots-là, comme s'ils venaient de lui.

- Beau texte, acquiesça le blond en s'efforçant de retrouver son calme, en se disant que ce qu'il ressentait se dissiperait dès qu'Harry serait loin de lui.

Il contempla le visage du brun et les mots de Barbra Streisand lui percèrent le coeur.

_No more talk of darkness__,  
_**Ne parle plus d'obscurité,  
**_Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
_**Oublie ces peurs qui semblent immenses,  
**_I'm here, nothing can harm you  
_**Je suis là, rien ne peut te faire de mal  
**_My words will warm and calm you.  
_**Mes mots te réchaufferont et te calmeront**

_Let me be your freedom,  
_**Laisse-moi être ta liberté,  
**_Let daylight dry your tears.  
_**Laisse la lumière du jour sécher tes larmes,  
**_I'm here, with you, beside you,  
_**Je suis là, avec toi, à tes côtés,  
**_To guard you and to guide you . . .  
_**Pour te garder et te guider...**

_Then say you love me every winter morning,  
_**Alors dis que tu m'aimes chaque matin d'hiver  
**_Turn my head with talk of summertime . . .  
_**Change-moi les idées en me parlant de l'été  
**_Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
_**Dis que tu as besoin de moi avec toi, maintenant et toujours  
**_Promise me that all you say is true  
_**Promets-moi que tout ce que tu dis est vrai  
**_That's all I ask of you . . .  
_**C'est tout ce que je te demande**

_Let me be your shelter,  
_**Laisse-moi être ton refuge,  
**_Let me be your light.  
_**Laisse-moi être ta lumière,  
**_You're safe: no-one will find you  
_**Ta sécurité : personne ne te trouvera,  
**_Your fears are far behind you . . .  
_**Tes peurs sont loin derrière toi...**

_All I need is freedom,  
_**Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est la liberté,  
**_A world that__'s warm and bright  
_**Un monde qui soit chaleureux et éclatant  
**_And you always beside me  
_**Et toi, toujours à mes côtés,  
**_To hold me and to hide me . . .  
_**Pour me tenir et me cacher...**

_Then say you'll share with me  
_**Alors dis que tu partageras avec moi  
**_One love, one lifetime . . .  
_**Un amour, une vie...  
**_Let __me lead you from your solitude ...  
_**Laisse-moi te retirer de ta solitude  
**_Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
_**Dis que tu as besoin de moi avec toi ici, à tes côtés  
**_Anywhere you go,let me go too  
_**Partout où tu vas, laisse-moi aller  
**_That's all I ask of you . . .  
_**C'est tout ce que je te demande**

_Say the word and I will follow you...  
_**Dis ces mots et je te suivrai  
**_Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .  
_**Partage chaque jour avec moi, chaque nuit, chaque matin...  
**_Say you feel the way I do  
_**Dis que tu ressens comme moi...  
**_That's all I ask of you . . .  
_**C'est tout ce que je te demande...**

_Anywhere you go let me go too . . .  
_**Partout où tu vas, laisse-moi aller...  
**_Lov__e me -that's all I ask of you ...  
_**Aime-moi... c'est tout ce que je te demande...**

Grâce au ciel, la voix de Barbra Steisand céda la place à un duo entre Whitney Houston et Jermaine Jackson. Mais Harry choisit cet instant pour relever la tête et, quand Draco plongea dans son regard et qu'il écouta les paroles de la chanson, sa poitrine se serra.

_Like a candle burning bright  
_**Comme une bougie incandescente  
**_Love is glowing in your eyes  
_**L'amour brille dans tes yeux  
**_A flame to light our way  
_**Une flamme pour éclairer notre chemin  
**_That burns brighter everyday  
_**Qui brille plus fort chaque jour  
**_But now I have you  
_**Mais maintenant je t'ai  
**_Nobody loves me like you do  
_**Personne ne m'aime autant que toi**

_Like a leaf upon the wind  
_**Comme une feuille dans le vent  
**_I could find no place to land  
_**Je pourrais trouver un endroit pour me poser  
**_I dreamed the hours away  
_**Je rêve du temps passé  
**_And wondered everyday  
_**Et je me demande chaque jour  
**_Do dreams come true  
_**Est-ce que les rêves se réalisent  
**_Nobody loves me like you do  
_**Personne ne m'aime autant que toi**

_What if I'd never met you  
_**Et si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré  
**_Where would I be right now  
_**Où serais-je à présent  
**_Funny how life just falls in place somehow  
_**C'est drôle comme les choses se passent parfois  
**_You've touched my heart in places that I never even knew  
_**Tu as touché mon coeur à des endroits que je ne connaissais même pas  
**_Cause nobody loves me like you do  
_**Car personne ne m'aime autant que toi**

_I was words without a tune  
_**J'étais des paroles sans mélodie  
**_I was a song still unsung  
_**J'étais une chanson encore jamais chantée**

_A poem with know rhyme  
_**Un poème sans rimes  
**_A dancer out of time  
_**Un danseur décalé  
**_But now there's you  
_**Mais maintenant tu es là  
**_Baby, nobody loves me like you do  
_**Personne ne m'aime autant que toi**

Quand la chanson se termina, Harry inspira en tremblant et Draco comprit qu'en parlant de leurs préférences mutuelles, le brun cherchait à se défaire de l'envoûtement de la musique.

- Quel est ton sport préféré, Draco ?

Le blond lui prit le menton.

- Mon sport préféré, dit-il d'une voix rauque, douloureuse, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître, c'est de faire l'amour avec toi.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de tout l'amour qu'Harry n'essayait même plus de lui cacher.

- Quel est ton plat préféré ? poursuivit le brun, frémissant.

Pour tout réponse, Draco se pencha vers lui et lui effleura les lèvres.

- Toi.

A ce moment là le blond comprit qu'il lui serait beaucoup plus pénible de chasser Harry de sa vie que d'entendre les portes de la prison se refermer derrière lui, comme cinq ans auparavant. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il enveloppa le brun de ses bras, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et ferma fort les paupières.

Harry lui caressa la joue, passa ses doigts sur sa mâchoire raide et lui dit d'une voix brisée :

- Tu vas me renvoyer demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Harry perçut tout ce qu'il y avait là de définitif.

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller !

Draco redressa la tête et, d'une voix encore douce, mais plus posée et plus résolue, il déclara :

- Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Harry se demanda avec désespoir comment cela pourrait être plus difficile, mais il ravala cette inutile protestation et lui obéit en tout point. Il fit l'amour avec lui quand le blond le lui demanda, il lui sourit quand il le lui demanda. Et après que Draco les eut tous deux amenés à une jouissance qui les laissa brisés, Harry se retourna dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime. Je…

Draco posa l'extrémité de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, tandis que le brun voulait le lui redire.

- Non.

Harry baissa la tête. Il aurait voulu que Draco le lui dise aussi, même s'il ne le pensait pas. Il aurait voulu entendre ces mots là dans sa bouche, mais il ne le lui demanda pas car le brun savait que le blond les lui refuserait.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine. Bises


	33. Chapter 33

_Je poste en vitesse ce nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie chaleureusement pour toutes vos rewiew. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

Le moteur du 4X4 tournait au ralenti et dégageait une épaisse fumée dans l'air glacé de l'aube. Ils se tenaient à côté de la voiture.

- La météo n'annonce pas de neige, dit Draco en levant les yeux vers le ciel rose pâle où le soleil se levait, puis il posa un thermos de café sur le siège du passager. Tu devrais avoir une route tranquille jusqu'au Texas.

Harry avait d'autant mieux compris les règles à suivre que Draco les lui avait clairement exposées le matin même. Ni larmes ni regrets. Harry faisait des efforts désespérés pour paraître calme et posé.

- Je ferais attention.

- Ne va pas trop vite, dit le blond en remontant plus haut la fermeture de sa veste avant de resserrer son col autour de son menton.

Ce geste simple faillit faire pleurer le brun.

- Tu conduis beaucoup trop vite.

- Je serais raisonnable.

- Essaie de t'éloigner le plus possible d'ici avant d'être reconnu, lui rappela-t-il en lui prenant ses lunettes de soleil des mains pour les lui mettre. Dès que tu auras franchi la frontière de l'Oklahoma, arrête-toi sur la première aire de repos que tu croiseras et gare toi. Ne te montre pas pendant une quinzaine de minutes, puis va dans une cabine téléphonique et appelle ta famille. Les fédéraux écouteront la conversation. Aie l'air nerveux et perdu. Dis-leur que je t'ai laissé sur cette aire de repos, avec un bandeau sur les yeux, que je me suis évanoui dans la nature et que tu as réussi à te libérer. Dis-leur que tu rentres à la maison. Quand tu y seras, tiens tant à la stricte vérité.

La gorge serrée, Harry acquiesça car il ne restait plus rien à faire ni à dire, du moins rien que Draco veuille entendre.

- Plus de questions ? fit le blond.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bien. Alors embrasse-moi.

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se laissa prendre par la force prodigieuse de son étreinte, mais son baiser fut bref.

- Il est temps, dit Draco laconiquement.

Harry fit oui de la tête, incapable du moindre mouvement, et flancha un peu dans sa résolution de ne pas faire de scène.

- Tu m'écriras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Mais tu pourrais au moins me donner de tes nouvelles, insista-t-il d'un ton désespéré, même si tu ne peux pas me dire où tu es. Il faut que je sache que tu es en sécurité ! Tu as dit toi-même que, même s'ils surveillent mon courrier, ça ne durera pas très longtemps.

- Si je suis pris, tu auras de mes nouvelles dans les heures qui suivront. Sinon, tu sauras que tout va bien.

- Pourquoi ne _peux-tu_ pas m'écrire ? explosa Harry mais il le regretta aussitôt devant son air froid et distant.

- Pas de lettres, Harry ! Tout sera terminé aujourd'hui après ton départ. C'est fini _entre nous._

Ces mots cinglèrent le brun comme un fouet, même s'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans la voix du blond.

- Demain matin, tu reprendras ta vie là où tu l'avais laissée. Fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et tu oublieras tout cela en quelques semaines.

- Toi peut être, mais pas moi, supplia Harry en s'en voulant des sanglots qu'il entendait dans sa propre voix.

Le brun se tourna vers la voiture et d'un coup d'épaule furieux essuya son œil humide.

- Je m'en vais avant de me ridiculiser davantage, suffoqua-t-il.

- Non, murmura Draco d'un ton rude en lui saisissant les bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Pas comme ça.

Harry croisa son regard insondable et, pour la première fois, ne fut plus aussi sûr que Draco supportait ces adieux aussi bien qu'il l'avait cru. Le blond posa sa main sur sa joue, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui déclara solennellement :

- La seule bêtise que tu aies faite cette semaine, c'est de te soucier de moi. Sinon tout ce que tu as dit ou fait était… bien. Parfait.

Harry ferma les yeux, refoula ses larmes, enfouit son visage dans sa main et lui baisa la paume.

- Je t'aime tant, murmura-t-il.

Draco dégagea sa main d'un geste brusque.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, Harry, dit-il d'un ton soudain amusé et condescendant. Tu es naïf et inexpérimenté, et tu ne sais pas distinguer entre une relation sexuelle réussie et le vrai amour. Maintenant sois gentil, rentre chez les tiens et oublie moi. Voilà exactement ce que j'attends de toi.

Ce fut comme si Harry avait reçu une gifle, et son orgueil blessé lui fit relever le menton.

- Tu as raison, dit-il avec dignité en montant dans la voiture. Il est temps de revenir à la réalité.

Draco regarda la voiture disparaître derrière le premier virage, entre les immenses congères. Il resta là longtemps après son départ, jusqu'à ce que le vent glacé lui rappelle brutalement qu'il n'avait qu'une veste légère sur le dos. Il avait blessé Harry parce qu'il le fallait, songea-t-il en retournant dans la maison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le brun gâcher un moment de plus de sa précieuse existence à l'aimer, à se languir de lui ou à l'attendre. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, prit négligemment la cafetière et tendit la main vers une tasse, puis il aperçut sur le comptoir celle dans laquelle Harry avait bu ce matin là. Il la prit lentement et en pressa le bord contre sa joue.

****************

Deux heures après être parti, Harry rangea la voiture sur le bas coté d'une route déserte et prit le thermos sur le siège à côté de lui. Les larmes qu'il s'était absolument refusé à verser lui irritaient la gorge et les yeux et le souvenir douloureux des dernières paroles de Draco lui tournait dans la tête :

_« Tu ne m'aimes pas, Harry. Tu es naïf et inexpérimenté, et tu ne sais pas distinguer entre une relation sexuelle réussie et le vrai amour. Maintenant sois gentil, rentre chez les tiens et oublie moi. Voilà exactement ce que j'attends de toi. »_

Sa main tremblait en versant le café dans le bouchon du thermos. Comme le blond avait été inutilement cruel de le ridiculiser ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'Harry devrait affronter la police et la presse dès qu'il serait rentré. Pourquoi Draco ne s'était-il pas contenté d'ignorer ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, pourquoi n'avait-il pas menti, dit qu'il l'aimait aussi, juste pour qu'Harry ait quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher pendant cette épreuve ? Il aurait été tellement plus facile d'y faire face si seulement Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

_« Tu ne m'aimes pas, Harry… Maintenant sois gentil, rentre chez les tiens et oublie moi… »_

Harry essaya d'avaler son café, qui refusait de passer dans sa gorge serrée, et il comprit alors une chose qui le désespéra et l'ébahit plus encore : Draco devait parfaitement savoir qu'il l'aimait vraiment. En fait, le blond en était tellement persuadé qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il pouvait traiter Harry ainsi, que le brun rentrerait_ quand même_ chez lui et qu'il ne le donnerait pas à la police. Et le blond avait eu raison. Si blessé qu'Harry l'ait été par son attitude impitoyable, jamais il ne lui rendrait ses coups. Il l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal et, aussi curieux que cela pût paraître, il croyait à son innocence et désirait le protéger tout autant que la veille.

Une estafette passa devant lui en éclaboussant de neige fondue l'aile de sa voiture. Alors Harry se souvint que Draco lui avait conseillé de s'éloigner le plus possible sans attirer l'attention. Harry passa la première en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait s'engager sans danger, puis régla le moniteur de vitesse sur cent kilomètres à l'heure. Parce que Draco lui avait dit de ne pas aller trop vite. Et parce que se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse, ce serait attirer l'attention.

***************

Harry gagna la frontière entre le Colorado et l'Oklahoma en bien moins de temps qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour couvrir la même distance dans le blizzard. Se conformant aux instructions de Draco, il s'arrêta sur la première aire de repos qu'il vit et téléphona.

Son père décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- Papa, dit-il, c'est Harry. Je suis libre. Je rentre à la maison.

- Merci mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il. Oh merci mon Dieu !

Depuis toutes ces années, jamais la voix de son père n'avait paru si bouleversée et Harry fut rongé de remords à l'idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Avant qu'aucun des membres de la famille ait pu reprendre la parole, une voix inconnue intervint :

- Agent Jordan du FBI à l'appareil, monsieur Potter, où êtes vous ?

- Je suis sur une aire de repos dans l'Oklahoma. Libre. Il m'a laissé dans la voiture avec les clés, les yeux bandés. Mais il est parti. Je suis sûr qu'il est parti. Je ne sais pas où.

- Ecoutez bien, dit la voix. Remontez dans votre véhicule, verrouillez les portes et partez immédiatement. Ne restez pas dans les parages. Rendez-vous à l'endroit le plus proche où il y ait de l'animation et rappelez-nous de là. Nous préviendrons les autorités locales, qui viendront vous chercher. Maintenant partez, monsieur Potter !

- Je veux rentrer à la maison ! s'écria Harry avec un désespoir sincère. Je veux voir ma famille. Je ne veux pas attendre dans l'Oklahoma. Je ne peux pas ! Je voulais juste que l'on sache que j'étais en route.

Il raccrocha.

Deux heures plus tard, un hélicoptère qui cherchait manifestement l'otage affolé qui rentrait chez lui le repéra sur la ligne droite de l'autoroute du Texas et le survola. Quelques minutes après qu'il l'eut remarqué, des voitures de patrouille avec leur gyrophare bleu et rouge foncèrent vers les bretelles d'accès de l'autoroute et, se plaçant devant et derrière lui, déployèrent leur cortège pour l'escorter jusque chez lui. Ou plus vraisemblablement, pensa Harry nerveusement, pour empêcher le complice présumé de Draco Malfoy de se raviser et de s'enfuir avant tout interrogatoire.

L'ampleur de la chasse à l'homme mise en place pour les retrouver était terrifiante, et Harry eut le plus grand mal à supporter son escorte officielle jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans Keaton et approche de la maison de ses parents. Bien qu'il fut 2:00 du matin, la cour et la rue grouillaient de journalistes, et les flashes des photographes l'éblouirent quand il sortit de la voiture. Il fallut deux agents de la police montée du Texas et ses frères pour l'aider à fendre la foule hurlante des reporters.

Deux agents du FBI l'attendaient à l'intérieur de la maison, mais ses parents se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et le prirent dans leurs bras.

- Harry, répétait sa mère, mon Harry, mon petit Harry.

- Dieu merci ! Dieu merci ! faisait son père.

Et les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent de larmes car il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point ses parents l'aimaient. Julian et Ron l'étreignirent, essayèrent de plaisanter de son « aventure », mais ils avaient l'air hagard, et les larmes qu'Harry refoulait depuis 24 heures coulèrent sur ses joues. En 10 ans, il n'avait versé que quelques pleurs, devant un film triste, et en une semaine, il venait de pleurer un océan. Il fallait que cela cesse immédiatement et définitivement, se dit-il. Les retrouvailles furent interrompues par un agent du FBI brun, qui déclara d'une voix calme, pleine d'autorité :

- je suis navré de m'immiscer dans cette réunion de famille, monsieur Potter, mais le temps nous est précieux et nous avons des questions à vous poser. Je m'appelle Lee Jordan, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone. Voici l'agent Ginny Weasley qui est chargé de l'affaire Malfoy, ajouta-t-il en désignant la femme grande, aux cheveux roux, qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Allons dans la salle à manger, proposa Mme Potter. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde autour de la table.

Puis elle prononça la phrase qui guérissait tous les chagrins d'enfance d'Harry :

- je vais chercher du lait, des cookies et du café.

- Non, je suis désolé, Mme Potter, dit Ginny Weasley avec fermeté, mais mieux vaut que nous ayons un entretien privé. Votre fils vous mettra au courant dans la matinée.

Harry, qui se dirigeait vers la salle à manger entre Julian et Ron, s'arrêta net et se retourna. Alors il se souvint que ces agents n'étaient pas vraiment des ennemis, qu'ils essayaient simplement de faire leur métier.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, déclara-t-il avec calme et détermination, je sais à quel point vous avez hâte de m'interroger, mais ma famille a tout aussi hâte d'entendre des réponses, et ils y ont encore plus droit que vous. J'aimerais qu'ils soient présents ce soir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Et si j'en vois un ?

Harry pensait encore à Draco et, après l'éprouvant voyage qu'il venait de fer, il baissa la garde. Le sourire las qu'il adressa à la jeune fille était involontairement intime.

- Faites un effort, s'il vous plaît. Je suis épuisé et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec vous.

- Je suppose que votre famille peut y assister, concéda Ginny avec réticence, puis elle reprit la direction des opérations, dès qu'ils furent assis. Commençons par le commencement.

Harry frémit un peu quand Weasley plongea la main dans sa poche, en sortit un magnétophone, qu'elle posa sur la table devant lui.

- Par où voulez-vous que je commence ? fit Harry en souriant avec gratitude à sa mère qui lui tendait un verre de lait.

- Nous savons déjà que vous étiez censé vous rendre à Amarillo pour un rendez-vous avec le grand-père de l'un de vos élèves, dit Weasley en guise d'introduction.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête.

-_ Censé ?_ Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Il est utile d'être sur la défensive, intervint aussitôt Jordan d'un ton apaisant. Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé. Commençons par votre première rencontre avec Malfoy.

Harry croisa les bras sur la table et s'efforça de ne rien ressentir.

- Je m'étais arrêté pour prendre un café dans un restaurant au bord de l'autoroute. Je ne me souviens pas du nom de l'endroit, mais je le reconnaîtrais si je le voyais. Quand je suis sorti, il dirigeait, est un homme grand, aux cheveux blonds, était accroupi devant mon pneu. Il était à plat. Il m'a proposé de le changer...

- Avez-vous remarqué s'il était armé à ce moment-là ?

- Si j'avais su qu'il était armé, je ne lui aurais certainement pas proposé de l'emmener.

- Dans quelle tenue était-il ?

Les questions se succédèrent avec la rapidité d'un tir nourri, l'une après l'autre, heure après heure...

- M. Potter, vous devez vous souvenir mieux de l'endroit où se trouvait la maison qui lui servait de planque !

Ginny Weasley l'observait comme un insecte sous microscope et lui parlait d'un ton autoritaire qui lui rappelait un peu Draco quand il était agacé. Dans l'état d'épuisement qui était le sien, Harry trouvait cela plus touchant qu'énervant.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais les yeux bandés. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry... C'est plus court et cela prendra moins de temps que M. Potter.

- À un moment ou un autre de votre séjour avec Malfoy, avez-vous pu découvrir sa destination ?

Harry hocha la tête. On lui avait déjà demandé tout cela.

- Il m'a dit que moins j'en saurai, mieux cela vaudrait.

- Est-ce que vous avez essayé de connaître sa destination ?

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Cette question-là, on ne la lui avait pas encore posée.

- S'il vous plaît, répondez à voix haute pour le magnétophone.

- D'accord ! Répondit-il en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Ginny Weasley avait beau être très belle, à cet instant précis, sa beauté était gâchée par ses incessantes questions. Harry répondit finalement :

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé où il allait parce qu'il m'avait déjà prévenu que moins j'en saurai, plus il serait en sécurité.

- Et vous voulez qu'ils s'en tire, n'est-ce pas ? fit Weasley en sautant sur l'occasion. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on l'appréhende, n'est-ce pas ?

Le moment de vérité était venu. Weasley attendait en martelant la table de la pointe de son stylo-bille, et Harry regardait à travers la fenêtre de la salle à manger les journalistes qui grouillaient dans la cour et encombraient le trottoir dans la rue.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il a voulu me sauver la vie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quoi que ce soit au fait qu'il ait été condamné pour meurtre et qu'il vous ait pris en otage.

Adossé à son fauteuil, Harry la fixa avec un dédain mêlé de frustration.

- Je ne crois pas un instant qu'il ait tué quiconque. À présent, permettez-moi de vous demander une chose, Mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il sans prêter attention à la pression que Julian venait d'exercer sur son genou pour le mettre en garde contre son ton agressif. Mettez-vous à ma place et imaginez que je vous ai prise en otage et que vous ayez réussi à vous enfuir. Vous vous cachez mais moi, je crois que vous êtes tombée dans une rivière profonde et glacée. De votre cachette, vous me voyez courir vers le torrent et plonger dans l'eau. Je plonge, je replonge, je vous appelle et, comme je ne vous trouve pas, vous me voyez sortir en vacillant et m'effondrer dans la neige. Mais je ne remonte pas sur mon autoneige pour rentrer. Au lieu de cela, j'abandonne. J'ouvre ma chemise trempée pour que le froid me tue plus vite, je penche la tête en arrière, je ferme les yeux et je reste là, la tête peu à peu recouverte par la neige qui tombe…

Quand Harry se tut, Weasley haussa les sourcils.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Après avoir vu cela, poursuivit le brun avec brusquerie, croiriez-vous que j'ai vraiment tué quelqu'un de sang froid ? Essaierez-vous de me soutirer des renseignements qui ne serviraient qu'à me faire descendre avant d'avoir pu prouver que je n'étais pas coupable ?

- Est-ce ce que Malfoy a l'intention de faire ? s'enquit-elle, le buste incliné.

- C'est ce que je ferais, dit-il, esquivant sa question, et vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Essaierez-vous de me soutirer des informations qui permettraient de me capturer et probablement de me tuer, si vous saviez que j'avais voulu vous sauver et mourir, pensant que j'avais échoué ?

- Je me sentirais contrainte, répliqua Weasley, de faire mon devoir pour que justice soit faite à l'égard d'un assassin doublé d'un ravisseur.

Harry la dévisagea longuement, puis déclara avec calme :

- Dans ce cas, j'espère simplement que l'on vous greffera un cœur parce que à l'évidence, vous n'en avez pas.

- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, intervint Jordan, dont la voix était aussi charmante que le sourire. Nous sommes tous épuisés.

La famille Potter se leva, chacun ayant atteint, en raison du manque de sommeil, un état de stupeur plus ou moins avancé.

- Harry, dit Mme Potter en réprimant un bâillement gêné, tu dormiras ici dans ton ancienne chambre. Toi aussi, Ron. Julian, ajouta-t-elle, il ne sert à rien d'essayer de fendre à nouveau la cohue des journalistes et puis Harry aura peut être besoin de toi un peu plus tard.

***************

Les agents Jordan et Weasley habitaient à Dallas, dans la même résidence. Ils étaient collègues et amis sans aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils regagnèrent en silence le motel qui se trouvait en dehors de la ville où ils avaient séjourné toute la semaine. Lee Jordan ne se hasarda à formuler une opinion que lorsqu'il eut garé la berline devant leurs chambres.

- Il cache quelque chose, Ginny, fit-il du même ton désarmant qui avait fait penser à Harry qu'il croyait tout ce qu'il disait.

Ginny fronça les sourcils devant les numéros blancs de la porte dont la peinture s'écaillait, puis elle hocha la tête.

- Non. Il est réglo. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit.

- Eh bien, répliqua Jordan d'un ton sarcastique, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avec ton cerveau et non avec l'organe qu'il t'a accusé de ne pourtant pas avoir et qui te sert à réfléchir dès qu'il t'a regardé avec ses grands yeux verts.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bon sang ?

- Ça veut dire, fit Jordan d'un air dégoûté, que cet homme t'obsède depuis que nous sommes ici et que tu as commencé à faire ton enquête auprès des citoyens du coin. Chaque fois que tu entendais parler de l'une de ses bonnes actions, tu t'attendrissais. Chaque fois que tu t'entretenais avec l'un de ces gosses handicapés dont il s'occupe, tu t'enferrais. Merde, quand tu as découvert qu'il donnait aussi des cours à des femmes illettrées et qu'il chantait dans la chorale de l'église, tu étais prête à poser sa candidature à la sainteté. Ce soir, chaque fois qu'il contestait une de tes questions ou le ton sur lequel tu t'adressais à lui, tu perdais tes moyens. Tu avais déjà un préjugé en sa faveur rien qu'en regardant sa photo, mais quand tu l'as vu en chair et en os, tu as perdu toute objectivité.

- Arrête tes conneries !

- Ah bon ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu tenais tellement à savoir s'il avait couché avec Malfoy. Je veux bien que ce dernier soit un séducteur patenté mais j'obtiens-tu que M. Potter est lui aussi homosexuel. Il t'a finalement dit deux fois que Malfoy ne l'avait pas violé ni forcé à coucher avec lui, mais ça ne te suffisait pas. Pourquoi diable ne lui as-tu pas demandé tout bonnement s'il lui avait permis de le _baiser_ ? Bordel, fit-il avec dédain, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles quand tu as voulu lui faire décrire les draps de son lit à lui, pour que nous retrouvions la trace du fabricant et le propriétaire de sa planque !

Weasley lui jeta un regard gêné.

- Était-ce évident à ce point ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa portière. Tu crois que sa famille l'a remarqué ?

Jordan sortit à son tour.

- Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont remarqué, fit-il, méprisant. Cette gentille Mme Potter avait envie de t'étouffer avec ses cookies. Ginny, réfléchis. Harry Potter n'est pas un ange, il a un dossier de délinquance juvénile...

- Ça, nous ne l'aurions pas su si on n'en avait pas laissé traîner un exemplaire qui aurait dû être détruit il y a bien des années dans les archives de l'Assistance Publique de l'Illinois, l'interrompit Ginny. De plus, si tu veux savoir la vérité qui se cache derrière cette petite délinquance, appelle le docteur Minerva MacGonnagal à Chicago, et tu verras que cette psy t'enverra chier. Elle pensait (et pense toujours) que Harry est quelqu'un de très bien et l'a toujours été. Sois honnête, Lee, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils remontaient côte à côte l'allée qui menait aux chambres, est-ce que tu as jamais vu d'aussi jolis yeux que ceux d'Harry Potter ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis hétéro, mais oui, j'en ai vu, dit-il avec un rictus, ceux de Bambi.

- Bambi est un faon, et il a les yeux bruns. Les siens sont verts, comme l'émeraude la plus pure. Étant enfant, j'avais une poupée avec des yeux comme ça.

- Mais écoutez-moi ça ! explosa Jordan de sa voix grave. On croit rêver !

- Du calme ! Soupira Ginny en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Si tu as raison, s'il a aidé Malfoy à s'évader, ou si il nous donne la moindre raison de croire qu'il nous cache quelque chose, je serai la première à lui dire ses droits avant de le coffrer, et tu le sais.

- Oui, dit Jordan en insérant sa clé dans la serrure, puis il ouvrit sa porte en même temps que Weasley. Ginny ?

Ginny recula.

- Oui ?

- Que feras-tu si son seul crime, c'est d'avoir couché avec Malfoy ?

- Je retrouverai ce salopard et je le descendrai pour l'avoir séduit.

- Et s'il est aussi innocent de ça que de collusion avec lui ?

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de trouver un coeur qui lui conviendra et de me le faire greffer. Tu es vu comme ils me regardaient tout à l'heure, Lee ? C'était presque comme s'il me connaissait, comme si nous ne nous connaissions. Et que nous nous aimions bien.

- Vu le nombre de tes conquêtes, il n'est sûrement pas le seul...

- Tu es jaloux parce que cette superbe brune qui avait épousé son frère ne t'a même pas jeté un regard quand elle est venue à la maison, l'interrompit Weasley avec un grand sourire.

- Pour une petite ville minable, reconnu Jordan à contrecoeur, il y a des femmes et des hommes très originaux. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de motel correct !

_À suivre..._


	34. Chapter 34

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'immense retard de ce chapitre mais rassurez vous je n'abandonne pas et le mois de juin devrait être plus cool pour moi. Par contre, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine... On verra bien. En tout cas merci à tous pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture !_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 33 :**_

- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons obligés d'en faire autant, simplement pour avoir la paix et un peu d'intimité ! hurla Harry exaspéré.

Julian venait d'allumer le gyrophare et la sirène de sa voiture de patrouille et appuyait sur le champignon, s'éloignant sur les chapeaux de roue de la maison de ses parents sous la bannière tendue au-dessus de la rue principale où il était écrit : BIENVENUE HARRY, avec la presse au trousse.

- Comment vais-je donner mes cours quand je retournerai à l'école lundi ? Quand je suis rentré aujourd'hui, les journalistes m'ont sauté dessus avant que je puisse pénétrer dans la maison. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Olympe et Athénaïs Maxime sont aux anges avec tout ce remue-ménage chez les voisins. Ça doit en faire des ragots ! ajouta-t-il d'un air las.

- Tu es de retour depuis douze heures et tu n'as pas fait de déclaration, dit Julian en surveillant les véhicules qui les suivaient dans son rétroviseur.

Douze heures, songea Harry. Douze heures et pas un instant pour penser à Draco, pour passer en revue ses souvenirs doux-amers, pour reprendre des forces, pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait mal dormi et, dès son lever, les agents du FBI attendaient dans le salon pour le questionner, et cela avait duré encore deux heures. Sydney avait téléphoné à Harry pour lui proposer de lui rendre visite, et ils étaient en chemin à présent, mais il avait le sentiment désagréable que Julian et Ron avaient tous deux l'intention de lui poser chez Sydney des questions qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu aborder devant leurs parents.

- Tu ne peux pas nous débarrasser de ces journalistes ? fit-il, furibard. Il doit y en avoir une centaine, et ils troublent certainement l'ordre public.

- D'après le maire, ils arrivent par fournées entières au tribunal, maintenant que l'on sait que tu es de retour, et ils exigent une déclaration de ta part. Ils profitent à fond de la liberté que leur confère le Premier Amendement, mais que je sache, ils ne troublent pas l'ordre public.

Harry se tourna sur son siège et vit que la plupart des voitures qui les suivaient allaient à la même allure que Julian.

- Gare-toi et flanque à toute la bande une contravention pour excès de vitesse. Nous faisons du cent quarante à l'heure et eux aussi. Julian, ajouta-t-il, soudain vidé de son énergie, je ne sais pas comment je vais rester sain d'esprit si tous ces gens ne me laissent pas tranquille.

- Si tu veux passer la nuit chez Sydney, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, tu auras tout le temps de dormir là bas, quand Ron et moi nous aurons entendu ce que tu as à nous dire.

- Si vous vous êtes mis en tête de m'interroger à votre tour, fit Harry en tremblant, je te préviens, je ne marche pas !

- Oh si, parce que tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, mon grand ! dit Julian d'un ton abrupt auquel Harry n'était guère accoutumé. Je le sais et Ron aussi. Tout comme Jordan et Weasley, sans doute. J'ai décidé d'avoir cette petite conversation chez Sydney parce qu'il se trouve qu'elle habite dans la seule maison de Keaton qui possède un portail électrique et une clôture élevée pour tenir nos amis à distance.

Tout en parlant, il prit un virage, freina, braqua violemment le volant et s'engagea dans la voix privée des Bristow. Puis il fonça entre les arbres vers le portail qui s'ouvrait déjà devant lui, contrôlé depuis la maison par une caméra. Derrière eux, les véhicules bourrés de journalistes continuèrent leur chemin après le tournant, mais Harry était trop désorienté par l'attitude de Julian pour éprouver le moindre soulagement. Le 4X4 de Ron était déjà garé dans l'allée circulaire devant l'immense demeure de brique des Bristow mais, quand Harry voulut sortir, Julian le retint par le bras.

- Mieux vaut que nous ayons d'abord une petite conversation en privé.

Il se tourna vers Harry et tendit le bras sur le dossier de son siège.

- Comme je suis ton avocat, je ne suis pas contraint de répéter tout ce que tu me dis. Ron ne possède pas la même immunité et Sydney encore moins.

- Avocat ? Tu as été reçu à tes examens ?

- Je n'en sais rien encore, fit-il sèchement. Supposons que je le sois et considérons l'absence de notification comme un détail technique pour l'instant.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Julian avait éteint le moteur et donc par ce fait, coupé le chauffage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avocat.

- Je pense que si.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas dit toute la vérité hier soir. Tu es un piètre menteur, Harry, sans doute à cause de ton inexpérience en la matière. Cesse de me regarder de ton œil noir. J'essaie de t'aider.

Harry remonta ses mains nues dans les manches de sa veste doublée de mouton pour les réchauffer.

- Raconte, lui ordonna Julian, ce que tu n'as pas dit au FBI !

Harry l'aimait tant et depuis si longtemps qu'il redoutait de lire sa désapprobation sur ses traits, mais il releva le menton et soutint le regard de son frère.

- Tu me donnes ta parole d'honneur que tu ne répèteras à personne ce que je vais te dire ?

- Tu es dans de plus sales draps que je ne le pensais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, Julian. Est-ce que j'ai ta parole, oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr que tu as ma parole ! répondit Julian. J'irais jusqu'en enfer pour toi, Harry, tu le sais bien. Ron aussi.

Harry qui essayait de dominer le déchirement que faisait naître ses paroles, se souvint du vœu qu'il avait fait de ne plus verser de larmes et inspira par saccades.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, parle, c'est tout ! Quels mensonges as-tu raconté au FBI hier soir ?

- On ne m'a pas bandé les yeux. Je sais où se trouve cette maison du Colorado.

Harry vit que son frère faisait un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser transparaître de sa réaction.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- C'est tout.

- Hein ?

- C'est le seul mensonge que j'aie fait.

- Alors sur quoi as-tu menti par omission ? De quoi n'as-tu pas parlé ?

- De choses qui ne regardent que moi.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec ton avocat ! De quoi n'as-tu pas parlé ? Il faut que je le sache, soit pour te protéger, soit pour trouver un avocat confirmé pour le faire si cela dépasse mes compétences.

- Tu veux savoir, tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être dégoûté ? répliqua Harry alors que l'épuisement et la tension se muaient brutalement en colère. Tu veux savoir si, aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, j'ai couché avec lui ? Si c'est ça, ne joue pas avec moi au même sale petit jeu que Weasley. Demande-le franchement.

- Ne débine pas Weasley, répliqua Julian. Si Jordan ne t'a pas encore lu les droits des suspects, c'est uniquement grâce à elle. Jordan sait que tu caches quelque chose, beaucoup de choses peut-être, mais Weasley tu l'éblouis tellement que tu la mènes par le bout du nez.

- Weasley est grossière !

- Et toi, tu oublies l'effet que tu fais aux femmes ! Weasley est _en manque_, déclara Julian d'un ton catégorique, et totalement folle de toi. Pauvre fille !

- Merci, fit Harry d'un ton pincé.

- Allons nous poursuivre cette discussion digne de deux adolescents ou bien vas-tu me dire ce que tu as encore caché au FBI ?

- T'est-il venu à l'esprit que j'ai peut être droit à un peu d'intimité et de dignité…

- Si tu veux qu'on te respecte, ne va pas te coller avec des criminels évadés.

Ce fut pour Harry comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Sans un mot, il sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte. Il allait appuyer sur la sonnette quand Julian lui retint brutalement le bras.

- A quoi joues-tu, bon sang ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit le seul mensonge qui puisse me mettre juridiquement dans le pétrin, dit Harry en écrasant la sonnette. Et maintenant je vais vous révéler à tous les deux ce que vous _mourez_ d'envie de savoir. Ensuite je n'aurai plus rien à dire.

Ron ouvrit la porte et Harry passa devant lui d'un pas martial pour entrer dans le vestibule dallé, puis il fit volte-face. Sans prêter attention à Sydney qui était encore dans l'escalier, il jeta un regard mauvais à un Ron sidéré et déclara d'un ton acide :

- D'après Julian, vous pensez que j'ai menti sur toute la ligne. Il m'a dit aussi que, si je voulais un peu de dignité et d'intimité, je n'avais qu'à ne pas me « coller » avec des évadés de prison, et je suis certain qu'il a raison ! Alors voilà la vérité : J'ai déclaré au FBI que Draco n'avait abusé de moi d'aucune manière, et c'est vrai ! Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne et même vous, qui le méprisez manifestement, ne pouvez transformer ça en « violence physique ». Il ne m'a fait aucun mal. Il ne m'a pas violé. J'ai _couché_ avec lui et j'aurais continué à coucher avec lui le reste de ma vie s'il l'avait voulu ! Et oui, votre frère est PD et fier de l'être ! Vous êtes satisfaits maintenant ? Ça vous suffit ? Je l'espère, parce que c'est tout ! Je ne sais pas où est Draco ! Je ne sais pas où il va ! J'aimerais tant…

Ron l'attira dans ses bras et jeta un regard noir à Julian.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Julian était tellement abasourdi qu'il se tourna vers son ex-femme pour chercher du soutien, mais Sydney se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Julian sait si bien faire pleurer les gens qui l'aiment, dit-elle. Il n'en a pas vraiment l'intention, mais il ne peut pas tolérer que l'on ne se plie pas à sa loi. C'est pour cela qu'il est flic et c'est pour cela qu'il va devenir avocat. Il aime les règles. Il adore les règles ! Harry, fit-elle en lui prenant le bras, viens avec moi dans la bibliothèque. Tu es exténué, ce qu'aucun de tes frères ne semble voir.

Julian, qui les suivait, fusilla Ron du regard.

- Je ne voulais pas le bouleverser. Je lui ai simplement demandé de ne rien me cacher !

- Tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact au lieu d'exiger des réponses et de le traiter comme un gigolo ! lança Ron d'un ton cinglant en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, avec Julian à ses côtés.

Harry s'écroula dans un fauteuil, ahuri d'avoir déclanché une querelle de famille sans précédent, Sydney n'étant pas la moins véhémente.

- Vous avez tous les deux beaucoup de culot de fouiner dans la vie d'Harry et de vous ériger en juges, déclara cette dernière, qui se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers un meuble à alcools en acajou, puis versa du vin dans quatre verres. Quelle hypocrisie monumentale ! Harry vous considère peut-être comme des saints parce que c'est ce visage là que vous lui avez toujours montré, mais moi, je vous connais.

Elle prit le verre d'Harry et le sien, mais laissa les deux autres sur le meuble

- Julian, tu m'as déshabillée dans cette pièce avant même notre premier rendez-vous, et je n'avais que dix-neuf ans !

Harry accepta machinalement le verre qu'on lui tendait, tandis que Sydney pointait le doigt vers le canapé bordeaux.

- Tu m'as déshabillée, lui rappela-t-elle avec indignation, et tu m'as fait l'amour sur ce sofa ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu étais à la fois surpris et enchanté que je sois encore vierge. Une heure plus tard, tu m'as refait l'amour dans la piscine et puis encore…

- Je me souviens ! aboya Julian, qui se dirigea au pas de charge vers le meuble à alcools et saisit les deux autres verres.

Il en planta un dans la main de Ron.

- Si je ne me trompe, tu vas en avoir besoin dans une dizaine de secondes, lui dit-il.

A ce moment-là, Sydney lui montra qu'il avait vu juste et se tourna vers son malheureux frère aîné.

- Quant à toi, Ron, tu es loin d'être un saint ! Avant de te marier tu as couché avec…

- Laisse ma femme en dehors de tout ça, la menaça-t-il.

- Je n'allais pas parler d'Hermione, enchaîna Sydney avec une froide ironie. Je pensais à Veronica Mars et à Buffy Summers, la dernière année de lycée, et puis il y a eu Kate Todd, à dix-neuf ans, et puis…

- Arrêtez ! s'écria Harry, horrifié mais, comme il riait, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Je vous en supplie, ajouta-t-il, partagé entre l'amusement et l'épuisement total, arrêtez ! Ce soir, nous avons perdu toutes les illusions que nous nous faisions les uns sur les autres.

Julian se tourna vers Sydney et leva son verre pour porter un toast railleur.

- Comme d'habitude, Sydney, tu as réussi à plonger tout le monde dans l'embarras par tes critiques, en restant toi-même au-dessus de tout reproche.

L'hostilité de Sydney se dissipait peu à peu.

- En fait, c'est moi qui devrait avoir le plus honte.

- Parce que tu t'es abaissée à coucher avec moi, je suppose ? fit Julian avec une indifférence lasse.

- Non, dit-elle calmement.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu connais la réponse.

- Ce n'est quand même pas parce que notre mariage a été un échec ? railla-t-il

- Non, mais parce qu'il a échoué _à cause de moi_.

- Alors pourquoi diable traînes-tu encore à Keaton ? rétorqua-t-il.

Sydney enfonça un tire-bouchon dans une deuxième bouteille de Chardonnay.

- D'après Michaël, j'éprouve inconsciemment le besoin de revenir ici avant de l'épouser pour affronter l'opprobre que m'a valu ma fuite alors que notre couple allait à vau-l'eau. D'après lui, c'est le seul moyen que j'aie de me respecter à nouveau.

- Michaël est un connard, déclara Julian avec dédain.

A son grand étonnement, sa fougueuse ex-femme éclata d'un rire contagieux et leva son verre vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-il.

- Michaël, lui expliqua Sydney d'un ton mal assuré, m'a toujours fait penser à toi…

Harry posa le verre de vin auquel il n'avait pas touché et se leva.

- Vous allez devoir vous disputer sans moi comme arbitre. Il _faut_ que je dorme.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Après avoir enfilé le peignoir que Sydney lui avait prêté, Harry descendit tranquillement et trouva son amie dans la bibliothèque, devant les informations de dix heures.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant demain matin, dit Sydney, qui se leva avec un sourire surpris. Je t'ai quand même préparé un plateau pour le dîner. Je vais le chercher.

- Y a-t-il des nouvelles importantes ? demanda Harry, qui ne put masquer son appréhension.

- Rien sur Draco Malfoy, lui assura Sydney. C'est toi qui fais la une des bulletins régionaux et nationaux… Enfin ton retour de captivité, apparemment sain et sauf, je veux dire.

Quand Harry haussa les épaules, Sydney lui mit les mains sur les hanches et le taquina :

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es devenu une célébrité ?

- Une personnalité tu veux dire, plaisanta Harry qui retrouvait avec joie leur bavardage amical et se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis deux jours.

- J'ai gardé tout ça pour toi, dit Sydney en désignant de la tête une pile de journaux et de magazines, au cas où tu voudrais te faire un album ou quelque chose comme ça. Jettes-y un coup d'œil pendant que je vais chercher ton plateau, à moins que tu ne les aies déjà lus ?

- Je n'ai pas vu un journal ni un magazine depuis une semaine, répondit Harry, qui prit celui du dessus et le retourna pour voir la couverture.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il, partagé entre la colère et l'envie de rire devant son propre visage sur la couverture de _Newsweek, _sous un gros titre abominable : « Harry Potter – Partenaire ou simple pion ? » Il rejeta la revue et parcourut le reste de la pile, étonné de voir sa photo reproduite sur des dizaines de magazines et de quotidiens.

Sydney revint avec un plateau, qu'elle posa sur la table devant lui.

- Toute la ville a pris ton parti, dit Sydney en jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture de _Newsweek_. Dumbledore, le maire, a écrit un éditorial pour la _Gazette de Keaton_, pour rappeler à tout un chacun que, quoi qu'en dise la presse des grandes villes, nous te connaissions ici et nous savions que tu ne te « lierais jamais d'amitié » avec un criminel comme Draco Malfoy. Je crois que c'était ses mots exacts.

Le sourire d'Harry vacilla un peu, et il reposa le journal.

- Mais tu es plus au courant que lui. Comme tu m'as entendu le dire à Ron, je me suis « lié d'amitié » avec lui.

- Est-ce que tu veux me parler… de lui ?

Harry la regarda et se rappela les confidences échangées pendant des années. Ils avaient le même âge et étaient presque devenus amis le jour où Julian les avait présentés l'un à l'autre. Quand Julian et Sydney s'étaient séparés, elle avait repris ses études, puis elle s'était installée à Dallas. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de retourner à Keaton, mais Harry lui avait souvent rendu visite. Cette grande amitié qui avait surgi instantanément avait résisté au temps et à la séparation. Elle était aussi vivante et naturelle que jamais.

- J'ai _besoin_ d'en parler, admit Harry après une pause. Peut-être qu'alors je pourrai l'oublier et penser de nouveau à l'avenir. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sydney se pelotonna sur le sofa comme si elle avait tout son temps.

- A quoi ressemble Draco Malfoy dans la vie ? lui proposa-t-elle en guise d'introduction.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? fit Harry, rêveur, en tirant un plaid sur ses genoux.

Il fixa longuement l'épaule de Sydney, le regard dans le vague, en cherchant comment décrire Draco.

- Il est dur, Sydney, dit-il. Très dur. Mais il est doux aussi. Parfois la douceur de ses mots et de ses gestes me faisait mal.

Il se tut à nouveau, puis décida de lui donner des exemples.

- Les deux premiers jours, je pensais vraiment qu'il me tuerait si je le défiais. Le troisième jour, j'ai réussi à m'échapper sur une autoneige que j'avais trouvé dans le garage…

Trois heures plus tard, Harry avait tout raconté à Sydney. Cette dernière l'avait écouté avec la plus grande attention, ne l'interrompant que pour lui demander des éclaircissements, riant de la drôlerie de certains épisodes, de la bataille de boules de neige notamment, éberluée de la jalousie de Draco à l'égard de Patrick Swayze, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre.

- Quelle histoire ! s'écria-t-elle quand Harry eut terminé. Si tout autre que toi me racontait ça, je n'en croirais pas un mot. T'ai-je jamais dit que j'avais autrefois le béguin pour Draco Malfoy ? Ensuite je l'ai tout bonnement pris pour un assassin. Mais maintenant…

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour exprimer sa pensée.

- Pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à le chasser de ton esprit, conclut-elle. Cette histoire n'a pas de fin, elle reste en suspens, inachevée. S'il est innocent, elle devrait se terminer bien, par la condamnation du véritable meurtrier. Le héros n'est pas censé passer le reste de son existence comme un animal traqué.

- Malheureusement, dit sombrement Harry, nous sommes dans la vie réelle, pas au cinéma, et cette histoire se terminera comme ça.

- C'est tout de même une très mauvaise fin, insista Sydney. Et c'est tout ? Hier, à l'aube, vous vous êtes levés tous les deux, il t'a accompagné jusqu'à la voiture et tu es parti ? reprit Sydney, répétant les propos de son ami. Juste comme ça ?

- J'aurais aimé que ce soit « juste comme ça » ! reconnu Harry d'un air malheureux. C'était ce que souhaitait Draco et je le savais. Hélas ! ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant de conserver une voix posée. Je n'y suis pas arrivé. Non seulement je me suis mis à pleurer et, ce qui nous a rendu les choses plus difficiles, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, cela m'avait déjà échappé la veille, et il avait fait la sourde oreille. Je me suis abaissé en lui avouant que je l'aimais, et par-dessus le marché, il… il…

La honte l'empêchait de terminer sa phrase.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda doucement Sydney.

- Il a souri comme sourit un adulte devant un enfant qui ne veut pas entendre raison et m'a déclaré qu'il ne m'aimait pas, que, si je l'avais cru, c'était uniquement parce que je ne savais pas distinguer entre l'amour et le sexe. Puis il m'a dit de rentrer chez les miens et de l'oublier. Ce qui est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Ebahie, Sydney plissa le front.

- Quelle étrange attitude, étrange et moche ! fit-elle d'un ton abrupt. Surtout pour l'homme dont tu viens de me brosser le portrait !

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai trouvé, d'autant plus que j'étais presque certain de ne pas lui être indifférent. Parfois, il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, comme s'il…

Il se tut brusquement, dégoûté de sa propre crédulité.

- Si je pouvais me retrouver hier matin et tout recommencer, dit-il, furieux, je ferais comme si j'étais parfaitement heureux de m'en aller. Je le remercierais pour cette grande aventure, puis je le planterais là ! C'est ce que j'aurais dû…

La scène lui revint en mémoire, et il fit lentement non de la tête, car il venait de comprendre une chose qui lui redonnait courage.

- Ç'aurait été très mal et très bête ! dit-il à voix haute.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as ton amour-propre, fit remarquer Sydney.

- Oui mais, toute ma vie, j'aurais cru qu'il m'aimait aussi et que, si nous nous l'étions mutuellement avoué, j'aurais peut-être réussi à le persuader de me garder auprès de lui pour chercher le véritable assassin. A la fin, conclut tranquillement Harry, je m'en serais voulu de ne pas lui avoir redit que je l'aimais, de ne pas avoir essayé de changer la fin de notre histoire. C'est dur de savoir que Draco ne m'aimait pas, et ça fait mal, mais autrement j'aurais souffert beaucoup plus et beaucoup plus longtemps.

Sydney le fixa d'un air ébahi.

- Harry, tu me sidères. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne mais, si j'étais à ta place, il m'aurait fallu des années pour être aussi objective. Si on pense à ce que cet homme a fait… il t'a enlevé, séduit après que tu lui as sauvé la vie, il ta initié au sexe et, quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, il te répond avec une incroyable désinvolture et il te renvoie chez toi affronter le FBI et les médias tout seul. De tous les grossiers personnages, les sans-cœur…

- Je t'en prie, ne te lance pas là-dedans, dit Harry, en levant la main. Sinon je vais de nouveau me mettre en colère et perdre toute mon « objectivité ». Et puis, ajouta-t-il, il ne m'a pas séduit.

- D'après ce que tu viens de me raconter, il est évident qu'il t'a séduit avec son charme vingt-quatre carats.

Harry tourna le regard vers l'âtre vide et hocha la tête.

- J'avais envie de me laisser séduire. Je _le_ voulais tellement, _lui._

- S'il t'avait dit qu'il t'aimait, reprit Sydney, aurais-tu vraiment tourné le dos à ta famille, à ton métier, à tout ce en quoi tu crois, pour te cacher avec lui, s'il te l'avait demandé ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en soutenant le regard de Sydney.

- Mais tu serais devenu son complice !

- Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse poursuivre en justice un homme qui soutient son mari (1).

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria Sydney, suffoquée. Mais c'est très sérieux ! Tu l'aurais _épousé_ !

- Tu es bien placé pour me comprendre, répliqua Harry d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Harry l'observa avec un sourire triste.

- Tu le sais, Sydney. Maintenant c'est à toi de te confesser.

- A quel sujet ?

- Julian, précisa Harry. Cela fait un an que tu me répètes que tu veux que Julian t'écoute parce qu'il y a des choses que tu dois lui faire comprendre. Pourtant, ce soir, tu as eu la faiblesse d'accepter sans sourciller les remarques injustes, méchantes, qu'il a faites. Pourquoi ?

Sydney se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous le regard calme d'Harry, puis elle saisit nerveusement la théière sur le plateau et se versa une tasse de thé tiède. Quand elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, sa main trembla légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- J'ai accepté qu'il me traite ainsi parce que je le mérite, étant donné mon comportement du temps que nous étions mariés.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu pensais il y a trois ans, quand tu as demandé le divorce, lui rappela Harry. A cette époque là, tu le trouvais égoïste, sans cœur, exigeant, autoritaire, et des tas d'autres choses.

- Il y a trois ans, répondit tristement Sydney, j'étais une enfant gâtée mariée à un homme dont le seul véritable crime était d'attendre que je me comporte comme sa femme, pas comme une gosse déraisonnable. Tout le monde savait à Keaton, sauf toi, que je n'étais qu'un pâle ersatz d'épouse. Tu étais trop loyal envers ta meilleure amie pour voir ce qui crevait les yeux, et je n'avais pas la maturité ou le courage d'affronter la vérité. Julian la connaissait, mais il était trop bien élevé pour détruire ton amitié et ta confiance en moi en t'apprenant ce que j'étais vraiment. En fait, l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles nous soyons tombés d'accord, c'était que tu ne devais rien savoir de nos problèmes.

- Sydney, l'interrompit doucement Harry, tu es encore amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le corps de Sydney se tendit, puis elle baissa les yeux vers l'énorme diamant en forme de poire qui scintillait à sa main gauche et le fit tourner, sans regarder Harry en face.

- Il y a une semaine, avant que ta disparition n'oblige Julian à m'adresser la parole, j'aurais répondu non à cette question, fit-elle avec un rire triste.

- Et maintenant ?

Sydney inspira longuement et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Comme tu l'as dit si éloquemment de Draco Malfoy ce soir, je coucherai avec ton frère le reste de mon existence… si seulement il me le redemandait.

- Si tu es dans cet état d'esprit, comment expliques-tu le fait que tu portes encore la bague de fiançailles d'un autre ?

- En fait, on me l'a simplement prêtée.

- Comment ?

- J'ai rompu mes fiançailles hier, mais Michaël m'a demandé de ne pas l'annoncer officiellement avant deux ou trois semaines. Selon lui, ce n'est qu'une réaction excessive à de vieux souvenirs sentimentaux qui surgissent quand je revois Julian.

Harry lui sourit en réprimant une envie de sauter de joie à l'idée qu'elle ait rompu ses fiançailles.

- Comment as-tu l'intention de récupérer Julian ? Ce ne sera pas facile. Il a changé depuis votre divorce. Il est toujours dévoué à sa famille, mais il ne rit plus que rarement, il est devenu distant… comme s'il y avait une muraille autour de lui et qu'il ne laissait personne la franchir, pas même Ron ou moi. La seule chose qui l'intéresse vraiment en ce moment, c'est de passer ses examens de droit, de s'inscrire au barreau et d'ouvrir son propre cabinet.

Il se tut, cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, puis décida de s'en tenir à la vérité toute nue.

- Il ne t'aime pas trop, Sydney. Parfois, c'est presque comme s'il te détestait vraiment.

- Tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi ? fit Sydney en guise de plaisanterie, mais sa voix tremblait un peu. Il a de bonnes raisons de me haïr.

- Je n'en crois rien. Il arrive que deux personnes merveilleuses ne parviennent pas à s'entendre, et ce n'est la faute de personne. Ça arrive souvent.

- Ne me blanchis pas alors que je viens enfin d'avoir le courage de t'avouer l'horrible vérité, fit-elle. Que ce divorce est entièrement ma faute. J'aimais Julian quand j'étais sa femme, mais j'étais tellement gâtée, tellement immature que je ne comprenais pas qu'aimer quelqu'un exige que l'on fasse quelques sacrifices pour lui. Ça a l'air bizarre, mais je croyais vraiment que j'avais le droit de m'attacher Julian par les liens du mariage, puis de reprendre mon indépendance et mon insouciance pendant quelques années… jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à me fixer avec lui. Pour te donner un exemple, poursuivit-elle –– et le dégoût qu'elle avait d'elle-même se reflétait dans sa voix ––, un mois après notre mariage, je me suis rendu compte que tous mes amis retournaient à l'université à l'automne, et pas moi. Alors je me suis prise pour une martyre parce que je n'avais que vingt ans, que je me retrouvais déjà pieds et poings liés et que j'allais rater la rentrée universitaire. Julian avait économisé assez d'argent en tant que shérif-adjoint pour faire des études et payer mes droits d'inscription. Il m'a donc fait une proposition parfaitement raisonnable : nous programmerions nos cours les mêmes jours et nous irions à Dallas ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi. Tu vois, je voulais retourner dans l'Est, vivre à l'internat avec mes copines et passer l'été et les vacances avec mon mari.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas montrer l'étonnement que suscitait en lui un arrangement conjugal aussi injuste, mais Sydney était beaucoup trop occupée à battre sa coulpe pour remarquer quoi que ce fût.

- Julian m'a fait observer qu'une telle vie de couple ne serait guère pratique, ajoutant que, même s'il acceptait de vivre ainsi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de m'envoyer à Brooklyn. Alors je suis rentrée en courant chez papa pour quémander de l'argent, bien que Julian m'ait bien fait comprendre que, si je l'épousais, il ne lui demanderait jamais d'aide financière. Evidemment, Papa à dit à Julian qu'il serait ravi de régler toutes mes dépenses à Brooklyn, mais Julian a refusé, ce qui m'a mise en rage. A partir de ce jour, j'ai exercé des représailles en refusant de lever le petit doigt à la maison. Je ne lui ai plus préparé un seul repas, je n'ai plus lavé son linge. C'était lui qui faisait la cuisine, les courses, et il portait notre linge à la laverie ce qui a fait jaser toute la ville sur mes méfaits. Malgré cela, poursuivit Sydney en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, il n'a jamais perdu l'espoir que je me conduise en adulte. Il se sentait coupable, tu vois, de m'avoir épousée si jeune, sans me laisser vivre. De toute façon, la seule tâche que j'ai remplie durant la première année de notre mariage, c'était de faire l'amour, ce qui, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, avec ton frère, n'a rien d'une corvée.

Sydney se tut si longuement qu'Harry se demanda si elle allait continuer, puis elle inspira, le souffle entrecoupé.

- Au bout de quelque temps, papa, qui me savait malheureuse parce que je me plaignais sans cesse auprès de lui, s'est dit que, si j'avais une superbe maison, je serais plus heureuse. J'étais assez puérile pour que l'idée de jouer à l'hôtesse dans une magnifique demeure à moi avec une piscine et un tennis me séduise, mais papa était soucieux car Julian se montrait inflexible et ne voulait accepter aucune aide financière. Moi, de mon côté, je croyais bêtement que, si nous mettions Julian devant le fait accompli, il n'aurait plus rien à dire. Papa m'a donc acheté un terrain à Wilson's Ridge, et nous avons secrètement rencontré un architecte qui a fait les plans de ma maison. Tout me plaisait, j'avais prévu chaque détail, chaque placard, chaque meuble de rangement. Je m'étais même remise à préparer les repas de Julian et à laver son linge. Il se disait que je m'étais enfin décidé à tenir mon rôle d'épouse. Et il était ravi de me voir heureuse, bien qu'il n'en connu pas la raison. Il était persuadé que mes parents faisaient construire cette maison pour eux, qu'ils voulaient un endroit plus petit. C'était ce que je lui avais fait croire. En fait, c'était ce que croyait tout Keaton.

Cette fois, Harry ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa surprise. C'était une maison gigantesque que celle de Wison's Ridge, superbe… avec une piscine et un tennis.

- Eh oui ! fit Sydney en remarquant sa réaction. La maison dans laquelle vivent le Dr Grindwald et sa femme était censée me revenir.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Quand la maison a été presque terminée, papa et moi y avons emmené Julian, et papa lui a tendu la clé. Comme tu l'imagines, ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant légèrement, Julian était furieux. Il a dit poliment à mon père de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse s'offrir le luxe de vivre là et d'entretenir la maison, et il nous a plantés là.

Comme cela n'avait dû se produire que quelques mois avant qu'ils ne demandent le divorce, Harry imagina naturellement que ce refus de Julian avait porté le coup de grâce à leur couple.

- Et cela a engendré d'autres disputes qui ont abouti à votre séparation, conclut-il.

- Non. Je me suis contentée de chasser Julian de notre lit, mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Sydney se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

- Quelques jours auparavant, juste avant que nous fassions chambre à part, j'avais fait une mauvaise chute de cheval, tu te souviens ?

- Bien sûr, dit Harry. Tu t'étais cassé le bras.

- Ce jour là, j'ai aussi brisé mon ménage et le cœur de mon mari. (Elle inspira longuement, leva vers Harry des yeux embués de larmes.) J'étais enceinte, Harry. Je m'en suis rendu compte après qu'il ait refusé les clés de cette maison. Enceinte et furieuse contre Julian qui m'avait refusé la jolie nursery, furieuse surtout parce qu'il était en train d'obtenir ce dont il avait très envie… un bébé. Je suis montée à cheval le lendemain, bien que Julian me l'ait déconseillé et je ne me suis pas contentée de trottiner gentiment. Je galopais le long de la rivière et je sautais des haies quand mon cheval est tombé.

- Et tu as perdu l'enfant.

Sydney acquiesça.

- Julian n'avait pas seulement le cœur brisé, il était… enragé. Il était persuadé que je l'avais fait exprès pour faire une fausse-couche, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, étant donné mon comportement. Et le plus drôle, dit-elle en clignant des yeux pour refouler ses larmes, c'est que c'était la seule saloperie dont je n'étais pas coupable, du moins intentionnellement. J'ai toujours galopé comme une folle quand quelque chose me tracasse. Ensuite je me sens mieux. Le jour où j'ai sorti Tonnerre, je n'ai pas cru un instant que je prenais un tel risque. J'avais franchi avec lui les mêmes obstacles depuis des années et je n'avais jamais eu le moindre problème. Mais le vétérinaire l'avait soigné pour une entorse qui n'était pas encore guérie, ce que j'ignorais. Tu vois, ajouta-t-elle, tremblante, Tonnerre aurait franchi une montagne pour moi et il ne m'a pas montré que son antérieur le faisait souffrir jusqu'à la dernière haie, où il est tombé à genoux. Je me suis retrouvée en partie sous lui. Mon père et moi avons essayé d'expliquer tout cela à Julian, mais il ne nous a pas crus. Après l'affaire de la maison, comment lui en vouloir ? Et puis quelle femme de bon sens, digne du titre d'épouse, aurait pris un tel risque avec le bébé de son mari ? Je n'ai pas décidé de divorcer de Julian, Harry, conclut-elle, honteuse. Quand je suis rentrée de l'hôpital, il avait déjà fait ses valises. Mais il a été galant jusqu'au bout : il m'a laissé demander le divorce. Et il n'a jamais parlé à quiconque de ce bébé, bien que convaincu que je l'avais délibérément perdu. J'ai grandi le jour où j'ai vu ses valises dans l'entrée et que j'ai compris ce que je perdais, mais il était trop tard alors. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire… J'ai repris mes études dans une université de la côte Est, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, puis je suis allée travailler au musée de Dallas.

Harry s'éclipsa et revint avec une poignée de mouchoirs en papier.

- Je croyais, dit Sydney en se tamponnant les yeux, que tu étais monté boucler ton sac pour fuir ma scandaleuse présence.

- Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie, murmura Harry en la serrant farouchement dans ses bras.

Puis il s'écarta pour se moucher à son tour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens se firent face et, avec un sourire penaud, essuyèrent leurs dernières larmes.

- Quelle gâchis ! s'écria Harry.

Sydney se moucha.

- Quel euphémisme ! Si tu veux mon avis, nous avons tous les deux besoin de deux bonnes semaines de vacances dans la maison de mes parents à Saint-Barthélémy. Peux-tu plaider l'épuisement après l'épreuve que tu viens de vivre et obtenir un petit congé de Rusard ? Nous oublierons nos hommes et nous nous ferons dorer au soleil. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras avant d'y poser le menton.

- J'en dis, décréta-t-il, que tu ferais mieux de rester ici si tu as l'intention de récupérer Julian avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il voit pas mal Lauren Reed, tu es au courant ?

Sydney hocha la tête à l'évocation de la belle blonde.

- M. Sloane me l'a appris quand je lui ai apporté du linge la semaine dernière. Devine ce qu'il a dit en me voyant ? Il m'a regardé comme une propre à rien et il m'a déclaré : « Combien vous faudra-t-il de maris avant de comprendre comment on se sert d'une machine à laver ? Je parie que Lauren Reed n'obligera pas Julian Potter à laver son linge, à faire les courses et la cuisine, si elle a la chance de l'avoir. Ni Nadia Santos si elle bat Lauren au poteau. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensif.

- En dépit de ce que je t'ai dit sur Julian et Lauren il y a une minute, je ne crois pas que Julian ait _jamais _eu l'intention de se remarier.

Au lieu de rassurer Sydney, cela ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Julian devrait se marier, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. C'était un mari tendre, sensuel, comme en rêvent toutes les femmes. Ce serait un crime qu'il ne se remarie jamais. Il était impossible de le manipuler, ce qui me rendait folle quand j'étais plus jeune, mais il était si doux. Quand je lui demandais simplement ce que je voulais, au lieu de l'exiger ou d'essayer de l'obtenir par des cajoleries, il me cédait avec une étonnante bonne volonté. Nous étions peut-être mal assortis de bien des manières, conclut-elle avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix, mais nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre en quelques heures. Ce fut comme… comme un embrasement spontané.

- Vous êtes encore comme ça, la taquina Harry pour lui remonter le moral. Après vous avoir vu tous les deux ce soir, je pense que l'on peut affirmer que vous composez encore un mélange hautement explosif. Pauvre Ron, fit-il en riant. On avait l'impression qu'il cherchait un abri, quand vous vous êtes mis à échanger des piques. Et tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin avec un grand sérieux. Pour que Julian réagisse si violemment, même négativement, c'est qu'il éprouve toujours quelque chose pour toi.

- Oui, du mépris, répliqua Sydney, avant d'ajouter tristement : Si Julian ne veut rien m'accorder d'autre avant que je reparte pour Dallas, il faudra que je trouve le moyen d'obtenir son pardon. Je ne sais pas comment… il me fuit comme la peste.

Harry lui adressa un bref sourire et commença à empiler les assiettes sur le plateau.

- Là, je peux peut être t'aider. Et si tu me donnais un coup de main, après la classe, avec mes handicapés ? J'ai besoin de bénévoles pour se faire renverser par des fauteuils roulants et pour trébucher dans les béquilles sur le terrain de foot et sur le sol du gymnase.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait mon rayon, mais ça ne me paraît pas mal, plaisanta Sydney en prenant l'un des plateaux, puis elle accompagna Harry jusqu'à la cuisine. J'accepte ta proposition ! Quelle idée as-tu derrière la tête pour que Julian ne m'évite plus ?

- Celle-là. Julian travaille avec les enfants deux jours par semaine, parfois davantage. Et puis j'ai aussi besoin d'aide pour apprendre à lire à mes dames. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est _gratifiant_ !

- Oh, tu m'as tant manqué ! déclara soudainement Sydney. Merci d'avoir nourri notre amitié de tes lettres, de tes coups de fil et de tes visites à Dallas. J'avais tellement envie de te dire la vérité sur notre mariage, mais j'avais toujours peur que tu me détestes.

- Jamais, répliqua Harry.

- Tu es la personne la plus gentille, la plus charmante que je connaisse.

Harry recula et roula des yeux.

- Exact, la taquina-t-il.

- Vraiment, insista Sydney. J'aurais aimé te ressembler.

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas réussi, dit Harry, dont le visage s'attrista en pensant à Draco. Si tu étais comme moi, tu aurais assommé Julian ce soir en lui avouant que tu l'aimais, il t'aurait piétiné le cœur et renvoyé chez toi.

Sydney voulut lui dire un mot gentil, mais Harry, qui était au bord des larmes, hocha la tête pour l'en empêcher.

- Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. Je suis fatigué et je n'ai plus de ressort, mais je l'oublierai, tu verras, et tout ira bien. A demain.

_A suivre…_


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonjour à toutes ! Cette fois, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite de Kidnapping. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les rewiews signées mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je remercie également les anonymes auquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ainsi que tous ceux qui me lise sans laisser de commentaire._

Comme d'habitude, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

_**

* * *

Chapitre 37 :**_

Sydney glissa une fournée de biscuits au levain dans le four et leva les yeux, surprise de l'insistance avec laquelle sonnait l'interphone du portail, sur le mur de la cuisine. Elle appuya sur le bouton en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

- Oui ?

- Mademoiselle Bristow ?

- Qui est-ce ? fit-elle sans répondre.

- Ginny Weasley, répondit la voix avec impatience. Harry Potter est-il chez vous ?

- Mademoiselle Weasley, dit sévèrement Sydney, il est sept heures et demi du matin ! Harry et moi, nous sommes encore en robe de chambre. Allez-vous en et revenez à une heure civilisée, disons onze heures. Le FBI devrait enseigner les bonnes manières à ses agents, ajouta-t-elle, puis elle regarda l'interphone, sidérée, car il lui sembla que la jeune agent avait ri de sa réprimande.

- Civilisée ou non, j'insiste pour voir Har… monsieur Potter.

- Et si je refuse d'ouvrir le portail ? s'entêta Sydney.

- Dans ce cas, dit l'agent d'une drôle de voix, je serais obligée de faire sauter le verrou avec mon revolver de service, je le crains.

- Si vous faîtes ça, répliqua Sydney en appuyant avec irritation sur le bouton qui déclenchait l'ouverture, ayez un revolver bien chargé, parce que deux fusils de mon père seront pointés sur vous quand vous arriverez ici.

La privant de toute possibilité de lui répondre, Sydney relâcha le bouton de l'interphone et remonta vite le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, où elle trouva Harry qui, pelotonné dans un fauteuil, regardait le journal du matin à la télévision. Devant la photo de Draco Malfoy qui emplissait l'écran, son visage exprimait une tendresse et un désir à fendre l'âme.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Sydney.

- Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, annonça Harry avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. Ils ne savent pas non plus si l'on me soupçonne toujours d'être son complice. D'après eux, mon silence et celui du FBI sur la question ressemblent fort à un aveu de culpabilité. Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour l'omelette ?

- Oui, fit Sydney avec entrain. Mais nous avons un invité surprise.

Harry contempla son long peignoir vert d'un air désapprobateur.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ginny Weasley. A propos, elle t'appelle « Harry ». Elle a eu beau essayer de se rattraper, ça lui a échappé à l'interphone.

Leur longue conversation de la veille et l'excellente nuit qu'il avait fait avaient rendu à Harry sa force et son moral.

- J'espère qu'elle ne m'imagine pas avec des numéros en travers de la poitrine, plaisanta-t-il tandis que la sonnette se mettait à carillonner. J'y vais, dit-il en resserrant sa ceinture.

Sans cérémonie, Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte et recula devant Ginny Weasley les mains en l'air.

- Ne tirez pas, je vous en prie, dit-elle d'un ton comique.

- C'est pourtant une idée réjouissante ! rétorqua Harry, qui réprimait un sourire. Puis-je vous emprunter votre arme ?

Ginny sourit en promenant d'abord son regard sur son visage aux yeux vifs et au doux sourire, puis descendit plus bas pour apercevoir le torse du brun à travers l'échancrure de son peignoir.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil semble vous avoir fait le plus grand bien, fit-elle remarquer, puis elle fronça les sourcils en ajoutant d'un air sévère : Cela dit, ne disparaissez plus comme ça. Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais toujours savoir où vous étiez !

Ragaillardi par la certitude que Draco était à l'abri, Harry accepta sa réprimande sans protester.

- Vous êtes venu pour me sermonner ou pour m'arrêter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué, puis il se retourna et s'engagea avec elle dans le couloir.

- Avez-vous violé une loi quelconque ? répliqua-t-elle en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

- Avez-vous l'intention de rester pour le petit déjeuner ? fit-il.

Le regard de Ginny Weasley passa de Sydney, qui cassait les œufs dans un bol, à Harry, qui, muni d'un couteau, s'apprêtait à couper les tranches de poivron vert. En pyjama et en peignoir, les deux jeunes gens étaient aussi à l'aise que si ils étaient en train de donner un grand dîner.

- Suis-je invitée ? demanda-t-elle à Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea de ses yeux vert émeraude, comme si il essayait de voir son âme, et soudain elle eut envie de lui montrer plus de gentillesse.

- Souhaitez-vous être invitée ?

- Oui.

Alors il lui sourit d'un premier vrai sourire, détendu, si radieux qu'il lui fit battre le cœur.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il, asseyez-vous pendant que nous vous préparons une de nos omelettes spéciales. Nous n'en avons pas fait ensemble depuis un an, alors ne soyez pas trop exigeante.

Ginny retira sa veste et détacha le premier bouton de son chemisier puis prit place à table, tandis qu'Harry lui apportait une tasse de café avant de reprendre sa tâche devant la planche. Elle les regarda en silence, écoutant leur joyeux babillage, comme si elle avait été accueillie dans une sorte de royaume paisible gouverné par des êtres aux cheveux en bataille, qui plaisantaient d'événements passés et captivants. Sydney Bristow était d'une beauté renversante et Harry l'égalait tout autant. Ginny contempla le soleil qui brillait à travers la vitre et qui faisait scintiller ses cheveux, observa l'éclat contagieux de son sourire, l'étonnante splendeur de ses yeux.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ? fit-il tranquillement sans détacher les yeux de la chose blanche qu'il coupait en petits morceaux.

- Appelez-moi Ginny, dit-elle.

- Ginny, rectifia-t-il.

Décidément elle aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi ?

Ginny tressaillit et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Je me demandais ce que vous étiez en train de couper.

- Ça ? fit-il en levant la tête avant de jeter sur elle un regard amusé qui lui donna l'impression de n'être plus qu'une écolière gauche prise en flagrant délit de mensonge.

- Oui, bluffa-t-elle. Ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle observa ses lèvres qui esquissaient un sourire et l'entendit dire avec une extrême douceur :

- C'est de la ciguë.

- Mon dieu, je redoutais que ce ne soit de l'ail.

Son rire surpris raisonna musicalement et, quand il se tut, ils se sourirent.

- Vous avez un beau sourire, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait sa tâche.

- C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour être rayé des fichiers du FBI, vous ne croyez pas ? rétorqua-t-il.

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça tout à coup.

- Malfoy vous a-t-il contacté ? Est-ce pour cela que vous vous êtes éclipsé hier sans un mot ? Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez demandé deux fois si j'allais vous arrêter ?

Harry roula des yeux et éclata de rire.

- Vous avez trop d'imagination.

- Bon dieu ! s'exclama Ginny, puis elle se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers Harry sans avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Harry ! Quand je vous pose une question, je veux une réponse claire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sydney par-dessus son épaule.

- Cela vous ennuierait de nous laisser seuls ? fit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Absolument. Vous pensez vraiment que Harry a collaboré à l'évasion de cet homme ? demanda Sydney avec indignation.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante, à moins qu'il ne me donne des raisons de changer d'avis. Cependant je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ne protégerait pas Malfoy s'il en avait l'occasion.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter pour un crime qu'il n'a pas encore commis, souligna logiquement Sydney.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! En fait, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour empêcher qu'un autre ne le fasse.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec dans la voix un mélange d'étonnement et de gratitude, qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Ginny hésita, désarmée par l'expression du regard du brun, et acquiesça.

Son sourire se posa un instant sur elle, et elle se laissa envelopper par sa chaleur.

- Supprime la ciguë ! lança-t-il à Sydney, ce qui fit rire Ginny.

Quel moment délicieux que ce petit déjeuner, songeait Ginny avec contentement, tandis qu'elle se levait pour reprendre du café et que Harry et Sydney remplissaient le lave-vaiselle. Un moment extraordinairement agréable, et elle savait exactement pourquoi. Elle avait découvert que, quand Harry Potter se décidait enfin à aimer, il aimait de tout son cœur et sans réserve. Il l'avait traitée sans affectation, souriant quand elle parlait, la taquinant quand elle avait la raideur des agents du FBI.

- Hier, commença Harry en essuyant la poêle, j'ai appelé M. Rusard, le principal de notre école, et il a accepté que je reprenne le travail demain, à condition que la presse ne perturbe pas les cours. D'après Sydney, le seul moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de ces messieurs, c'est de les convoquer, de faire une déclaration détaillée et de répondre à leurs questions. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je pense qu'elle a tout à fait raison. En fait, c'était l'une des suggestions que j'étais venue vous faire ce matin.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point l'idée que des tas d'étrangers se croient autorisés à exiger des explications alors qu'ils ne sont pas concernés me rebute.

- Je comprends, mais vous n'avez que deux possibilités : affronter la presse tout de suite, à vos conditions, ou les laisser publier des conjectures infamantes et vous poursuivre partout où vous irez.

Harry hésita et soupira.

- Entendu, je le ferai, mais je préférerais me retrouver face à un peloton d'exécution.

- Voulez-vous que je vienne en renfort ?

- Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

Ferait-elle vraiment cela pour lui ? se demandait Ginny avec une ironie désabusée. Pour lui, non seulement elle ferait cela, mais elle affronterait aussi un dragon… déplacerait des montagnes. Bon sang… elle irait même jusqu'à changer de sexe !

- Dans la mesure où la présence du FBI ici explique en partie l'attitude de la presse, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'évier, où elle saisit le torchon que Sydney avait posé en allant répondre au téléphone, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dit-il simplement en s'efforçant d'oublier à quel point son coté charmant le renvoyait vers une autre personne, certes beaucoup plus masculine, mais tout aussi tendre : Draco.

- Et si pour me remercier vous veniez dîner avec moi mercredi ?

- Mercredi ? s'exclama-t-il, atterré. Vous serez encore ici mercredi ?

Le dragon qu'elle voulait terrasser pour lui rua et planta ses dents dans son postérieur.

- Modérez votre enthousiasme ! dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit-il en posant une main sur son bras, la mine honteuse. Vraiment pas. C'est juste que je… je déteste qu'on m'espionne et qu'on me questionne, même vous.

- Vous est-il venu à l'idée que Malfoy pourrait vous poursuivre jusqu'ici et mettre votre vie en péril ? Malfoy est un meurtrier et, vous l'avez vous-même reconnu, vous ne lui avez posé aucun problème après qu'il ait tenté de vous sauver la vie. Imaginez que le plaisir de votre compagnie lui manque ? Ou l'agréable sécurité que vous lui apportiez quand vous étiez son otage ? Ou qu'il s'imagine brusquement que vous n'êtes plus loyal envers lui et qu'il décide de se venger de vous comme il l'a fait de sa femme ?

- Imaginez que la poêle que vous êtes en train de faire reluire devienne un miroir et aille s'accrocher toute seule au mur du salon ! rétorqua Harry en hochant la tête devant ce qu'il considérait manifestement comme une absurdité.

Pour des raisons qu'elle ne pouvait ni expliquer ni comprendre, Ginny était persuadée que Malfoy viendrait le chercher. Ou qu'il essaierait d'entrer en contact avec lui. Malheureusement Lee Jordan n'était absolument pas de cet avis, et expliquait « l'intuition » de Ginny d'une manière aussi ironique que gênante : Selon lui, Ginny était tellement entichée d'Harry qu'elle ne pouvait pas _imaginer_ que Malfoy, avec son penchant bien connu pour les hommes, n'en soit pas aussi tombé amoureux.

- Alors on dîne ensemble mercredi soir ? demanda-t-elle en prenant les spatules pour les essuyer.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Harry. Le mercredi et le vendredi soir, j'ai un cours d'alphabétisation des adultes.

- Bon, et jeudi ?

- Ça me va, fit Harry en réprimant sa consternation à l'idée que le FBI le surveille si longtemps. Voulez-vous que Sydney se joigne à nous ?

- Pourquoi diable ?

- J'ai comme l'impression d'être de trop par ici, fit remarquer Sydney en riant, dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Au son de sa voix, Ginny pencha la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et trouva une excuse à son manque de tact.

- D'habitude je ne suis ni si odieuse ni si maladroite. Je suis sûre que Lee Jordan insistera pour se joindre à nous, si vous nous accompagnez, Sydney, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de passer une soirée de plus avec lui. C'est pour cela que j'ai réagi ainsi.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Ginny se rendit compte à leur mine apitoyée que Sydney et Harry s'amusaient de son embarras.

- Je pense que nous pouvons lui pardonner, déclara Sydney.

- Je le pense aussi, reprit Harry.

Ginny était en train de murmurer une brève prière d'action de grâce pour remercier le ciel de leur crédulité, quand Sydney ajouta d'un ton neutre :

- Elle ment, bien évidemment.

- Bien sûr, renchérit Harry avec un sourire entendu.

- A propos de la conférence de presse, fit Sydney qui retrouva son sérieux et se tourna vers Ginny pour lui demander conseil, où se tiendra-t-elle, qu'elle heure vous convient le mieux et qui devons-nous avertir ?

- Quel est le bâtiment qui peut accueillir le plus de monde ? demanda Ginny.

- L'auditorium de l'université, intervint Harry.

Après une brève discussion, il fut décidé que la conférence de presse aurait lieu à trois heures. Sydney se porta volontaire pour téléphoner au directeur de la faculté, qui ouvrirait ses portes, et au maire, qui s'occuperait de la presse et des dispositions à prendre.

- Appelez Julian, ajouta Ginny en remettant sa veste. Demandez lui de prévenir le bureau du shérif pour qu'ils empêchent les journalistes de se ruer sur Harry, si je n'arrive pas à les contenir seule. Allez vous habiller, dit-elle à Harry, et je vous ramènerai à la maison pour que vous ayez tout le temps de vous préparer à affronter le monde par l'intermédiaire du satellite et des journaux.

- Quelle manière terrifiante de présenter les choses, la gronda Sydney.

- Ce n'est pas terrifiant du tout, déclara Harry qui surprit tout le monde, y compris lui-même. C'est affolant et surtout absurde, mais ce n'est pas terrifiant. Je refuse de me laisser intimider par ces gens là.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire approbateur, mais se contenta de dire :

- Je vais faire chauffer la voiture pendant que vous vous habillez. Sydney, ajouta-t-elle, merci pour cette charmante matinée et ce délicieux petit déjeuner. Je vous retrouverai à la conférence de presse.

Quand la porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle, Sydney se retourna vers Harry.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, déclara-t-elle tout à trac, cette femme est tout à fait spéciale. Elle est folle de toi, Harry. Il suffit de la regarder pour s'en apercevoir. Il se trouve aussi qu'elle est grande, rousse, belle et extrêmement sexy… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Arrête ! l'interrompit Harry. Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que par bien des cotés, elle me rappelle Draco, en version féminine bien sûr ! dit il simplement. Depuis le début.

Il posa son torchon et se dirigea vers le vestibule.

- Il y a quelques autres différences non négligeables entre eux, fit remarquer Sydney en le suivant dans l'escalier. Ginny Weasley n'est ni une criminelle ni une détenue en cavale, et, au lieu de te briser le cœur, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour t'aider et te protéger.

- Je sais, soupira Harry. Tu as entièrement raison, à une exception près : Draco n'est pas un criminel. Et avant de le rayer définitivement de mon esprit, il y a une chose que je veux régler aujourd'hui même, « par l'intermédiaire du satellite et des journaux. »

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- J'ai l'intention d'informer la terre entière que je suis convaincu qu'il n'a tué personne. Peut-être que si je suis assez persuasif lors de la conférence de presse, l'opinion publique forcera les autorités à revoir son dossier !

Sydney le regarda se défaire de son peignoir.

- Tu vas encore faire cela pour lui, malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ?

Harry lui lança un sourire radieux et opina du chef avec conviction.

Sydney se retourna et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais elle fit de nouveau volte face et déclara dans un soupir :

- Si tu dois être le porte-parole de Draco Malfoy, fais-toi le plus séduisant possible. C'est extrêmement injuste, mais les gens et en particulier les femmes, sont plus souvent impressionnés par l'apparence d'un homme que par ce qu'il dit.

- Merci, dit, Harry, d'autant plus déterminé qu'il n'était plus inquiet. Tu as d'autres conseils à me donner ?

Sydney hocha la tête.

- Tu seras formidable parce que tu es sincère et que c'est important pour toi. Cela transparaîtra dans tout ce que tu diras, dans tout ce que tu feras. La vie est ainsi faite.

Harry l'entendit à peine, car il cherchait le moyen d'atteindre son objectif. Il songea à traiter cet incident – et les médias – avec désinvolture et s'arrêta net, oubliant momentanément le vêtement qu'il tenait à la main. Mieux valait donner un compte rendu sérieux pour tempérer leur hostilité envers Draco, se dit-il. Ensuite, quand on lui poserait des questions, il se montrerait souriant et détendu.

Souriant. Gai (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Détendu.

C'était Draco l'acteur, pas lui, et il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en tirer, mais il y arriverait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Pour ceux que cela interresse, j'ai publié un OS sur le couple Bella/Edward de Twillight. Allez faire un tour sur mon profil et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Que cela ne vous empêche pas bien sûr de me laisser un commentaire pour me dir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre qui est, il est vrai, un chapitre de transition.  
A bientôt pour la suite.  
_


	36. Chapter 36

_Cette fois, je poste à la vitesse de l'éclair (lol) même si je sais de source sûre que ce n'est jamais assez rapide ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews. Voici donc le chapitre avec la conférence de presse et l'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages qui eux m'appartienne en propre et ne sont issus d'aucun univers, alors pas touche sans ma permission. Sur ce, _je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

A Chicago, dans un duplex donnant sur le lac, Severus Snape, ancien voisin et témoin de Draco lors de son mariage, leva les yeux quand sa petite fille entra en courant dans la pièce, suivie de sa mère, et vint se percher sur ses genoux. Avec ses cheveux blonds, soyeux, et ses yeux bleus, Chloé ressemblait à Pearl, sa mère, de manière si frappante que Severus sourit en les regardant toutes les deux.

- Je croyais que c'était l'heure de la sieste, dit-il à sa fille.

Elle contempla les notices d'information sur papier glacé, qu'il était en train de lire et qu'elle prit manifestement pour un de ses livres d'histoires.

- Une histoire d'abord, papa, s'il te plaît.

Avant de lui répondre, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Pearl, qui était présidente de Nightley & Company, une chaîne de grands magasins fondée par ses ancêtres. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire impuissant.

- C'est dimanche, dit-elle. Et le dimanche, c'est particulier. La sieste peut attendre quelques minutes, j'imagine.

- Maman est d'accord, fit-il alors, puis il cala sa fille sur ses genoux en songeant à ce qu'il allait lui raconter. Pearl vit ses yeux scintiller gaiement, tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait dans un fauteuil en face d'eux, et elle comprit la raison de sa gaieté quand Séverus commença son récit :

- Il était une fois, dit-il d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux, une belle princesse assise sur un trône chez Nightley & Company.

- Maman ? gazouilla Chloé.

- Maman, confirma-t-il. Cette belle et merveilleuse jeune femme était très intelligente. Mais un jour, poursuivit-il avec gravité, elle se laissa convaincre par un méchant, _méchant_ banquier d'investir de l'argent dans une société qui…

- Oncle Sirius ?

Pearl réprima un rire devant la description que Severus venait de faire de son ancien fiancé.

- Papa plaisante, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter. Oncle Sirius n'est pas méchant.

- C'est mon histoire, protesta Severus avec un grand sourire avant de poursuivre. Or le mari de la princesse, qui sait _très bien_ comment investir, lui a conseillé de ne pas écouter le méchant banquier, mais elle n'a pas suivi ses conseils. En fait, dit-il d'une voix grave et solennelle, la princesse était tellement_ sûre_ d'avoir raison qu'elle paria avec son mari que la bourse monterait, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle a perdu deux points vendredi. Et tu sais ce qui arrive maintenant que la princesse a perdu son pari ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant parce qu'il souriait lui-même.

- Elle va devoir payer, conclut-il en jetant un regard lourd de sens à sa femme. Aujourd'hui, la princesse fera donc une longue, longue sieste avec son mari.

- Maman doit faire la sieste ! gloussa Chloé en applaudissant des deux mains.

- C'est tout à fait mon sentiment, fit Severus.

Pearl se leva, prit la main de Chloé, mais son chaud sourire, ce fut à Severus qu'elle l'adressa.

- Une maman sage, dit-elle à sa fille, n'accepte que des paris agréables à perdre.

Cette atmosphère douillette fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Neville Longdubat, chauffeur et garde du corps des Snape, qui se considérait et était traité comme un membre de la famille.

- Severus, dit-il visiblement inquiet, je viens d'entendre à la télévision que Harry Potter, l'homme que Draco a pris en otage, va donner une conférence de presse. Ça commence maintenant.

Pearl n'avait jamais rencontré Draco Malfoy, qui était déjà en prison à l'époque où elle avait connu Severus, mais elle savait que les deux hommes étaient d'excellents amis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression préoccupée de son mari, tandis qu'il allumait la télévision.

- Neville, voulez-vous emmener Chloé faire sa sieste ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Bien sûr ! Viens mon trésor, fit-il, et ils partirent tous deux, main dans la main, le géant et la petite fille qui le considérait comme son ours en peluche personnel.

Trop tendu pour s'asseoir, Severus plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et observa en silence le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers la grappe de micros dans un pantalon noir et une chemise crème toute simple, ses cheveux plus en pétard que jamais et ses grands yeux vert.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il en songeant à Draco. On dirait un angelot, et le monde entier va hurler à la mort contre Draco pour l'avoir kidnappé, bon sang !

Mais quand le maire de Keaton eut averti la presse qu'il attendait d'elle une certaine courtoisie à son égard et que Harry Potter expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé entre les mains de son ravisseur, le froncement de sourcils de Severus s'effaça peu à peu pour faire place à un sourire étonné. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, le captif de Draco décrivait la semaine qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie comme une aventure, auprès d'un homme qu'il prenait soin de présenter au monde comme « extrêmement gentil » et non comme une épreuve terrifiante aux mains d'un assassin en cavale.

Quand il raconta ce qui s'était réellement passé sur l'aire de repos, lors de sa tentative d'évasion et qu'il évoqua la vivacité avec laquelle Draco l'en avait empêché, il le fit de manière à susciter chez quelques journalistes une vague de rires admiratifs bien que réticents. Et quand il relata avec solennité sa seconde tentative d'évasion avec l'autoneige et les efforts qu'avait déployés Draco pour le « repêcher » dans la rivière, il le décrivit comme le héros plein de compassion qu'il était à ses yeux.

A la fin de sa déclaration, la salle explosa sous le tir nourri des questions hurlées par tous ces journalistes rivalisant de mordant, et Severus se contracta à nouveau.

« _Monsieur Potter_, cria un reporter de CBS, _Draco Malfoy vous a-t-il à un moment ou à un autre menacé d'une arme ?_

_- Je savais qu'il en avait une parce que je l'ai vue, _répondit-il, _et cela a suffi à me convaincre, au début du moins, à ne pas lui chercher querelle et de ne pas critiquer ses films. »_

La salle retentit de rires ponctués par d'autres questions.

_« Monsieur Potter ! Quand Malfoy sera repris, l'attaquerez-vous en justice pour enlèvement ?_

_- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le faire condamner, répondit-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire taquin. A mon avis, s'il y avait des femmes dans le jury, elles l'acquitteraient dès qu'elles apprendraient qu'il s'occupait de la plupart des tâches ménagères._

_- Vous a-t-il forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ? »_

Harry roula des yeux avec un étonnement amusé.

_« Enfin, je viens de vous donner un compte rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé pendant cette semaine, et j'ai bien précisé qu'il n'a jamais abusé physiquement de moi. Je n'aurais certainement pas dit cela s'il avait ne fut-ce que tenté d'accomplir un acte aussi méprisable._

_- A-t-il abusé de vous verbalement ? »_

Il hocha gravement la tête, mais déclara, le regard pétillant :

_« -Oui._

_- Pouvez-vous nous décrire la situation ?_

_- Certainement, _dit il,_ Il a été profondément offensé un soir où j'avais délibérément omis son nom dans la liste de mes vedettes de cinéma préférées. »_

On pouffa bruyamment dans l'auditorium, mais le journaliste qui avait posé la question ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'Harry plaisantait.

_« - Vous a-t-il alors menacé ? _insista-t-il_. Que vous a-t-il dit exactement et comment l'a-t-il dit ?_

_- Eh bien, il m'a accusé d'une voix dégoûtée d'avoir un penchant pour les hommes petits._

_- Avez-vous eu peur de lui, monsieur Potter ?_

_- J'ai eu peur de son arme le premier jour, _dit-il prudemment_, mais comme il n'a tiré sur moi ni quand j'ai essayé de glisser un mot à l'employée d'un fast-food ni lors de mes deux tentatives d'évasion, j'ai compris qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal, même si je le provoquais. »_

Severus le regardait esquiver leurs questions l'une après l'autre, muant en sympathie leur animosité à l'égard de son ravisseur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de questions incessantes, le rythme commença à se ralentir.

_« - Monsieur Potter, _cria un reporter de CNN_, souhaitez-vous que Draco Malfoy soit repris ? »_

Harry se tourna dans sa direction.

_« - Comment pourrait-on souhaiter voir un homme injustement enfermé retourner en prison ? Je ne sais pas comment un jury a pu le condamner pour meurtre, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas plus capable d'en commettre un que moi. Si tel était le cas, je ne serais pas là en ce moment. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de faire échouer son évasion. J'aimerais aussi que vous vous souveniez que, lorsqu'il nous a crus repérés par un hélicoptère, il s'est d'abord soucié de ma sécurité, pas de la sienne. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que cesse cette chasse à l'homme et que l'on rouvre ce dossier. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, mesdames et messieurs, _conclut-il d'un ton courtois mais ferme_, mettons un terme à cet entretien et vous pourrez tous retourner chez vous. M. Dumbledore, notre maire, vous l'a dit, la ville de Keaton désire reprendre une vie normale, et moi aussi. Je ne ferais plus aucune déclaration ni ne répondrait plus à aucune autre question. Notre ville s'est réjouie de voir votre argent de « touriste » emplir ses caisses, mais si vous restez ici, je vous préviens que vous perdez votre temps…_

_- J'ai encore une question ! _lança impérieusement un journaliste du Los Angeles Times_. Etes-vous amoureux de Draco Malfoy ? »_

Harry le regarda, haussa les sourcils et répondit avec dédain :

_« - Je me serais attendu à ce genre de question de la part du _National Enquirer_, pas du _Los Angeles Times_. »_

Son esquive lui attira quelques rires, mais en vain cette fois.

_« - D'accord, monsieur Potter, _intervint alors le représentant de L'Enquirer_, êtes-vous amoureux de Draco Malfoy ? »_

Ce fut le seul instant où Severus le sentit vaciller, et son cœur se gonfla de sympathie quand il le vit se débattre pour garder le sourire et une expression neutre, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Ses grands yeux émeraude aux longs cils s'assombrirent sous le coup d'une émotion qui ressemblait fort à de la tendresse. Et au moment où la compassion de Severus avait atteint son comble, au moment où il comprit que ces journalistes l'avaient enfin piégé, le brun changea de tactique et tomba volontairement dans leur piège.

_« - A un moment ou à un autre, _répondit-il_, la plupart des femmes de ce pays se sont imaginées qu'elles étaient amoureuses de Draco Malfoy. Maintenant que je le connais, _ajouta-t-il, la voix brisée_, je pense qu'elles faisaient preuve de bon sens. Il…, _hésita-t-il, cherchant le mot juste_, c'est un homme que n'importe qui aimerait aisément. »_

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna du bouquet de micros et fut vite entouré par un homme et une femme, des agents du FBI, supposa Severus, et par quelques adjoints du shérif en uniforme qui protégèrent sa sortie.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande quand le journaliste de CNN récapitula l'essentiel de ses déclarations, puis il se tourna vers sa femme.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense, dit calmement Pearl, qu'il est incroyable.

- Mais a-t-il modifié un tant soit peu ton opinion de Draco ? J'ai un préjugé en sa faveur, mais toi qui ne le connais pas, tu auras sans doute réagi comme tout le monde à cette interview.

- Je doute que je sois aussi objective que tu le crois. Tu es un excellent juge des caractères et tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu croyais en son innocence. Et si tu y crois, j'ai tendance à y croire, moi aussi.

- Merci de rendre hommage à ma sagacité, dit-il tendrement en posant un baiser sur son front.

- Maintenant j'ai une question à te poser, ajouta-t-elle, et Severus eut l'intuition de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Harry Potter a dit qu'on l'avait emmené dans une maison isolée dans les montagnes du Colorado. Etait-ce la nôtre ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il sincèrement, puis il sourit quand elle lui jeta un regard septique. Mais je pense que oui, ajouta-t-il par honnêteté. Draco y était déjà allé, bien que ce fut toujours en avion et, pendant des années, je lui ai proposé de la lui prêter. Il est naturel qu'il se soit senti autorisé à s'en servir, du moment qu'il ne me mettait pas en cause…

- Mais tu es en cause ! éclata Pearl d'un ton quelque peu désespérée. Tu…

- Je ne suis pas lié à Draco d'une manière susceptible de nous mettre en danger, toi ou moi. Quand il est allé en prison, reprit-il avec calme, comme elle ne semblait guère convaincue, il m'a donné un pouvoir pour que je puisse gérer ses investissements et m'occuper de ses finances, ce que je continue à faire. Ce n'est pas illégal et ce n'est pas non plus un secret pour les autorités. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évade, il était régulièrement en communication avec moi.

- Et maintenant qu'il s'est évadé, Severus ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant. Et s'il essaye d'entrer en contact avec toi ?

- Dans ce cas, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude de Pearl, je ferai comme n'importe quel bon citoyen, et Draco le sait parfaitement. J'avertirai qui de droit.

- Au bout de combien de temps ?

En riant de sa perspicacité, il lui enlaça les épaules et l'entraîna vers la chambre.

- Assez vite pour les empêcher de m'accuser de collusion, lui promit-il.

Mais pas plus vite que cela, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

- Et s'il a utilisé notre maison ? En parleras-tu à la police ?

- Je crois, fit-il après un instant de réflexion, que c'est une excellente idée ! Ils y verront une preuve supplémentaire de mon innocence et un gage de ma bonne foi.

- Un geste, rétorqua sa femme non sans ironie, qui ne peut nullement nuire à ton ami puisque, d'après Harry Potter, il a quitté le Colorado depuis plusieurs jours.

- Très intelligent, ma chérie, acquiesça-t-il. Et maintenant si tu te mettais au lit pour notre petite « sieste » en attendant que j'ai téléphoné à l'antenne locale du FBI.

Elle hocha la tête, mais posa la main sur sa manche.

- Si je te demandais de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ce Draco Malfoy…, commença-t-elle, mais il la réduisit au silence d'un signe de tête.

- Je ferais tout pour toi, et tu le sais, fit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, mais je t'en prie, Pearl, ne me demande pas cela. Il faut que je sois en accord avec moi-même, et ce serait très difficile si je faisais cela à Draco.

Pearl hésita, surprise par la loyauté de Severus envers cet homme. Souvent considéré comme un homme d'affaire brillant mais dur, Severus avait des centaines de relations, mais il ne leur accordait ni sa confiance ni son amitié. Autant qu'elle le sache, Draco Malfoy était le seul être qu'il eut jamais tenu pour un ami véritable, intime.

- Ce doit être un homme remarquable pour que tu lui sois aussi fidèle.

- Il te plairait, lui promit-il en lui donnant une pichenette sous le menton.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? le taquina-t-elle pour être à l'unisson de son humeur légère.

- J'en suis certain, répliqua-t-il avec un air délibérément hautain, puisque tu es folle de _moi_.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que vous êtes pareils ?

- Beaucoup de gens l'ont sans doute pensé et pas nécessairement de manière flatteuse. Cependant, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, le fait est que je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste. Je suis le seul à qui il fasse confiance. Quand il a été arrêté, les traîtres et les rivaux qui lui léchaient les bottes l'ont laissé choir comme s'il avait attrapé la peste bubonique et se sont délectés de sa chute. Il y en a eu d'autres qui lui sont restés fidèles même après son emprisonnement, mais il a coupé les ponts et a même refusé de répondre à leurs lettres.

- Il avait sans doute probablement honte.

- C'est évident.

- Tu te trompes sur un point, dit-elle doucement. Il a un autre allié que toi.

- Qui ?

- Harry Potter. Il est amoureux de lui. Tu crois que Draco l'a vu ou entendu ce soir ?

Severus hocha la tête.

- J'en doute. Où qu'il soit, c'est quelque part très loin et pas dans ce pays. Il serait stupide de rester aux Etats-Unis, et Draco n'est pas un imbécile.

- J'aimerais qu'il l'ait entendu, reprit Pearl dont le cœur balançait en sa faveur, en dépit de ses craintes pour la sécurité de son mari. Peut-être a-t-il eu de la chance et sait-il ce que Harry Potter essaie de faire pour lui.

- Draco n'a jamais eu de chance dans sa vie personnelle.

- Tu crois qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

- Non, déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Non seulement il avait en tête des choses plus pressantes, mais de plus Draco est… presque insensible coté sentiment. Il aime le sexe, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, mais il n'a aucun respect pour ses amants, ce qui n'est guère surprenant étant donné ses expériences passées. Quand il faisait une carrière d'acteur fulgurante, tout le monde se collait à lui comme des mouches sur du miel, mais quand il est devenu réalisateur et qu'il a eu des rôles juteux à distribuer aux plus chanceux, ils se sont mis à grouiller autour de lui comme des piranhas. Il est complètement immunisé. En fait, il n'y a qu'aux enfants que je l'aie vu manifester de la tendresse. D'ailleurs c'était surtout pour en avoir qu'il avait épousé Pansy. Elle le lui avait promis, et de toute évidence, elle est revenue sur cette promesse là aussi. Draco ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'un instituteur de province tout jeune, conclut-il en appuyant ses dires d'un hochement de tête, ni en quelques jours ni même en quelques mois.

A suivre…

* * *

_Alors, Harry a-t-il convaincu l'opinion publique ? Et vous, êtes-vous convaincu par ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait..._


	37. Chapter 37

_Un chapitre plus court que les autres mais qui marque le retour de Draco et sert de transition pour la suite. Une petite pensée à mes rewieweuse annonymes du chapitre précédent : Scam, Zelnazoo, chixsss ; ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent même sans laisser une trace de leur passage.  
Enfin, une pensée plus particulière à celles et ceux qui planchent sur le bac. Je n'ai que trois mots à dire : Bon courage et MERDE !_

* * *

Se détachant sur le soleil couchant, un homme grand descendait la route poussiéreuse qui menait du village aux docks grouillants d'activité, un journal et plusieurs magazines à la main. En se dirigeant vers la jetée, il n'adressa la parole à aucun des pêcheurs qui déchargeaient leur prise du jour ou réparaient leur filet, et aucun d'eux ne lui parla, mais des regards curieux suivirent l'étranger jusqu'à son bateau, un Hatteras de 13 mètres, dont le nom, _Harry_, s'étalait en lettres bleues fraîchement peintes. A part ce nom, qui, selon le droit de la mer, devait figurer à la proue, cet esquif n'avait rien de particulier. De loin, il ressemblait aux milliers de bateaux qui fendaient les flots au large des côtes sud-américaines et qui tous revenaient chaque soir décharger.

Le propriétaire, comme son bateau, n'avait rien de bien original. Au short et à la chemise de maille des capitaines plaisanciers il préférait la tenue des pêcheurs, une grande chemise blanche de coton brut à manches longues, un pantalon kaki, des chaussures à semelles fines et une casquette foncée qui lui tombait sur les sourcils. Il avait le visage mangé par une barbe de quatre jours mais, si l'on y avait regardé de plus près, on aurait remarqué que sa peau n'était pas aussi tannée que celle des autres pêcheurs et que son bateau était mieux équipé pour les promenades en mer que pour la pêche. Dans ce port insulaire, grouillant et affairé, le _Harry_ n'était qu'un bateau parmi des milliers d'autres, qui transportaient souvent des cargaisons illicites.

De l'autre côté du quai, sur le _Diablo_, deux pêcheurs levèrent les yeux quand le propriétaire du _Harry _monta à bord. Quelques instants plus tard, le générateur se mit à ronfler et la cabine s'éclaira.

- Il gaspille du fuel à faire tourner son générateur la moitié de la nuit, observa l'un des deux hommes. Que fait-il donc pour avoir besoin de ça ?

- Quelquefois j'aperçois son ombre à la table, à travers les rideaux. Je crois qu'il lit.

Son compagnon jeta un regard éloquent aux cinq antennes qui pointaient haut au-dessus du gouvernail du _Harry._

- Il a tout l'équipement, y compris le radar, à bord de ce bateau, fit-il observer d'un air entendu, et pourtant il ne pêche jamais et ne cherche pas non plus de clients à balader en mer. Hier je l'ai vu jeter l'ancre près de l'île du Calvaire, et il n'a même pas jeté ses lignes.

Le premier homme grogna de dégoût.

- Parce que ce n'est ni un pêcheur ni un capitaine de bateau de croisière.

- Encore un trafiquant de drogue alors ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut être d'autre ? acquiesça son compagnon en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Draco, qui ignorait que sa présence faisait autant jaser sur les quais, étudiait les cartes qu'il avait étalées sur la table, traçant avec soin divers itinéraires pour la semaine à venir. Il était trois heures du matin quand il les roula enfin, mais il ne dormirait pas malgré son épuisement. Le sommeil le fuyait depuis une semaine, bien qu'il ait quitté les Etats-Unis sans encombre, grâce aux relations d'Enrico Zabini et au demi-million de dollars qu'il avait versé. Au Colorado, le petit hélicoptère de location avait surgi, comme prévu, pour venir le chercher dans la clairière à deux cents mètres de la maison. Les skis sur l'épaule, en combinaison, avec de grandes lunettes teintées qui lui couvraient presque la totalité du visage, Draco avait grimpé à bord de l'appareil qui l'avait conduit dans un petit gîte de montagne à une heure de route de là. Le pilote n'avait posé aucune question ni manifesté la moindre surprise, puisque les gens riches de la contrée, qui préféraient posséder leur propre montagne et aller skier ailleurs, utilisaient fréquemment ce moyen de transport.

Une voiture de location l'attendait sur le parking du gîte, d'où il était parti vers le sud, vers une petite piste d'atterrissage déserte. La, il était monté à bord d'un avion privé. Contrairement au pilote de l'hélicoptère, qui était parfaitement innocent, celui du quadrimoteur ne l'était pas. Il ne suivait pas le plan de vol qu'il déposait chaque fois que l'on se posait pour faire le plein et prônait une direction sud-sud-est.

Peu après qu'ils eurent quitter l'espace aérien des États-Unis, Draco s'était endormi et ne s'était réveillé qu'à l'escale suivante, mais depuis ce moment-là il n'avait sommeillé quelques heures.

Il descendit dans la cuisine se chercher un verre de cognac en espérant que cela l'aiderait à dormir, tout en sachant qu'il n'en serait rien, puis se rendit dans le petit salon qui servait aussi de salle à manger dans sa « demeure » nautique. Il éteignit les principaux éclairages de la cabine, mais laissa allumer la petite lampe de cuivre de la table à côté du canapé, qui éclairait la photo d'Harry qu'il avait déchirée sur la première page de couverture d'un journal de la semaine passée et qu'il avait placée dans un cadre. Ce devait être un cliché pris lors de la remise des diplômes universitaires, s'était-il dit, mais ce soir, tandis qu'il l'observait en avalant son cognac, il songeait que le brun était habillé comme pour une soirée où un mariage.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il se faisait inutilement du mal, c'était plus fort que lui : il saisit le cadre, caressa du pouce ses lèvres souriantes en se demandant si il souriait maintenant qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'il en était ainsi né, devant cette photo, il revit la dernière image qu'il avait d'Harry, cet air déchiré quand il avait tourné sa déclaration d'amour en ridicule. Ce souvenir le hantait, le rongeait, tandis qu'il s'inquiétait de tant d'autres choses. Keaton était une petite ville, et les ragots devaient aller bon train. Harry avait-il à en souffrir ? Et si on apprenait son homosexualité, ne serait-il pas rejeté ? Toutes ces questions le torturaient.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il avait désespérément besoin de lui dire. Il finit son cognac en réprimant l'envie de lui écrire une autre lettre. Il lui écrivait tous les jours des pages qu'il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer. Il devait cesser, s'admonesta-t-il.

Il devait le chasser de son esprit avant de devenir fou...

Il devait dormir un peu...

Tout en remuant ses pensées, il prit un stylo et un bloc.

Tantôt il lui disait où il était, ce qu'il faisait, tantôt il décrivait en détail des choses qui l'intéresseraient, pensait-il, des îles à l'horizon ou les habitudes des pêcheurs du coin, mais ce soir-là, il n'était pas d'humeur à le faire. Sous l'effet de l'épuisement et du cognac, ses regrets et son inquiétude avaient atteint de nouveaux sommets. D'après un journal américain périmé, qu'il avait acheté le matin même au village, on soupçonnait Harry d'avoir favorisé son évasion. Il comprit brusquement que le brun aurait besoin d'un avocat pour empêcher la police et le FBI de le harceler, ou pire, de l'accuser de collusion afin de le terrifier assez pour qu'il avoue n'importe quoi. Si cela se produisait il lui faudrait un avocat de tout premier ordre, pas un péquenot de province. Il lui faudrait de l'argent pour le payer. Un nouveau sentiment d'urgence balaya le désespoir et le défaitisme qui l'obnubilaient depuis le départ d'Harry. Dans son esprit en ébullition surgit de nouveaux problèmes et des solutions soudaines.

L'aube se levait quand il se laissa enfin aller dans son fauteuil, incroyablement lasse et abattu. Abattu parce que, cette lettre là, il allait la lui envoyer. Il le devait d'une part pour lui proposer des solutions, d'autre part parce qu'il voulait qu'Harry connaisse ses véritables sentiments. Il était certain à présent que la vérité ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal que ne lui en avait fait le mensonge. Ce serait leur dernier contact. Du moins effacerait-il la laideur de la conclusion des plus beaux jours et des plus belles nuits de sa vie.

Le soleil perçait à travers les vitres du salon et il consulta sa montre. Sur l'île on ne relevait le courrier qu'une fois par semaine, le lundi matin de bonne heure. Il n'avait donc pas le temps de refaire cette lettre incohérente, car il devait encore écrire à Severus pour lui faire part de ses intentions.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Gros bisous et à très bientôt.  
_

À suivre...


	38. Chapter 38

_Pour vous consoler du chapitre très court d'hier, voici dès le lendemain la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires qui font chaud au coeur.  
Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve Harry... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

- En bas, du côté de l'aile droite, c'est Keaton, monsieur Snape, dit le pilote, tandis que le jet à la ligne élancée sortait avec grâce de la couverture nuageuse et amorçait son approche finale. Je vais passer au-dessus de la piste avant de me poser, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle est en bon état.

Severus appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

- Bien, Regulus, dit-il d'un air absent en observant le visage inquiet de sa femme. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il calmement à Pearl. Je croyais t'avoir rassurée. Il n'y a rien d'illégal à faire suivre une lettre adressée à Harry Potter. Les autorités savent bien que j'ai un pouvoir de Draco pour gérer ses affaires. Je leur ai déjà remis l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvaient ses consignes pour qu'il puisse en retrouver la provenance. Non que cela puisse les aider, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Elle porte la marque de la poste de dallas, où il paye manifestement quelqu'un qui reçoit le courrier, le retire de l'enveloppe originale et me le fait parvenir.

Connaissant ses sentiments à l'égard de tout cela, Pearl s'efforça de dissimuler son inquiétude.

- Pourquoi se donne-t-il cette peine, s'il te fait implicitement confiance ?

- Pour que je puisse librement transmettre les enveloppes à la police sans pour autant donner d'indices sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Il nous protège tous les deux. Tu vois, je respecte la loi à la lettre.

Pearl appuya la tête contre le canapé de cuir blanc incurvé qui trônait dans la cabine.

- Non, dit-elle avec un soupir amusé. Tu n'as pas dit au FBI qu'en plus de ta lettre, il y en avait une pour Harry Potter et que tu allais la lui porter.

- Sa lettre est dans une enveloppe blanche cachetée, protesta-t-il d'un ton badin. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si c'est bien Draco qui l'a écrite. Pour autant que je sache, elle contient des recettes de cuisine. J'espère, poursuivit-il en feignant d'être horrifié, que tu ne voulais pas me suggérer de l'ouvrir pour en lire le contenu. Ce serait un délit. De plus, mon amour, il n'y a aucune loi qui m'oblige à prévenir les autorités chaque fois que Draco me contacte.

Inquiète mais amusée malgré elle par sa hardiesse et sa nonchalance, Pearl baissa le menton et contempla le bel homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et qu'elle avait perdu alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite jeune fille de bonne famille de 18 ans et que lui, qui en avait 25, était ouvrier des aciéries. En moins de 10 ans, il avait quitté l'usine et bâti son propre empire financier à force d'audace, de brio et de courage. Alors il était venu la reprendre. En dépit d'un vernis de sophistication, de ses vêtements faits sur mesure, de ses yachts et de ses avions privés, Severus aurait toujours au fond de lui la pugnacité des enfants des rues. Et elle l'aimait pour cela. Elle aimait sa force, son intrépidité, même si elle était consciente que c'était justement pour cela qu'il faisait foin des conséquences juridiques de ses actes. Il croyait en l'innocence de Draco Malfoy et c'était bien la seule chose qui justifiât ses choix. Point final. Bien que ce fut sans doute aussi futile qu'inutile, elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner cet après-midi, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne se mouillait pas trop.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je t'aime, avoua-t-elle d'un air désabusé. Et toi, pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes, murmura-t-il tendrement en l'enlaçant et en frottant son nez dans son cou. Et, reconnut-il, à cause de ça.

De sa poche de veste, il tira la lettre que lui avait écrite Draco.

- Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était qu'une liste d'instructions concernant Harry Potter ?

- C'est bien ce qui est curieux... une _liste_ ! Quand Draco est allé en prison, il possédait une fortune investit aux quatre coins du monde. Tu sais combien de consignes il m'a donné pour m'en occuper ?

- Non. Combien ?

- Une seule, fit-il avec un grand sourire en levant l'index. Essaye de ne pas me conduire à la faillite, m'a-t-il dit.

Pearl éclata de rire, et Severus regarda par le hublot, tandis que l'appareil descendait vers la piste, les ailes luisantes sous le soleil couchant.

- Neville est là avec la voiture, dit-il, faisant allusion à leur chauffeur qui avait pris un vol régulier pour Dallas dans la matinée et loué une voiture banale pour venir à leur rencontre.

Severus désirait que personne ne remarque leur présence ni à l'arrivée ni au départ. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas appeler un taxi de l'aérodrome, même s'il existait une compagnie à Keaton.

- Des problèmes, Neville ? demanda-t-il en se glissant à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Non, répondit ce dernier avec entrain en écrasant l'accélérateur avant de lancer le véhicule le long de la piste à la manière d'un pilote de course. Je suis arrivé ici il y a une heure et j'ai repéré la maison d'Harry Potter. Il y a une flopée de vélos d'enfants dans la cour.

Pearl serra le bras de Severus pour garder l'équilibre et roula les yeux avec une résignation amusée devant cette conduite intrépide. Pour ne plus penser aux gravillons qui jaillissaient sous leurs pneus quand ils s'engagèrent à toute allure sur la route, elle reprit la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans l'avion.

- Quel genre d'instruction Draco t'a-t-il donnée au sujet d'Harry Potter ?

En tirant la missive pliée de la poche de son manteau, Severus jeta un coup d'oeil aux premières lignes et déclara sèchement :

- Entre autres choses, je dois prêter la plus grande attention à son apparence et déceler si il semble avoir perdu du poids ou le sommeil.

L'attitude peu banale de Draco à l'égard de son ancien otage frappa aussitôt Pearl, qui s'adoucit.

- Comment peux-tu le déceler simplement en le regardant ? Tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemblait avant de passer une semaine avec Draco.

- Je ne peux que supposer que le stress auquel Draco a été soumis a fini par le miner. Ensuite cela va beaucoup te plaire, je suis censé découvrir s'il est rejeté à cause de son homosexualité.

- En le _regardant_ ? s'exclama Pearl, tandis que Neville ralentissait pour prendre une rue résidentielle et bordée d'arbres.

- Non, je suis censé le lui demander. C'est pourquoi je suis ravi que tu m'aies proposé de m'accompagner. Si il nie, il faut que je dise à Draco si je le crois ou non.

Pearl mit ses gants, pendant que Neville Longdubas arrêtait la voiture devant une maison d'un étage de style rustique. Des petits garçons montaient sur leur bicyclette et s'en allaient en pédalant.

- Pour être inquiet à ce point, Draco éprouve certainement des sentiments très profonds pour lui.

- Ce qu'il éprouve, c'est de la culpabilité, répliqua Severus catégorique en sortant de la voiture, et il se sent responsable. Draco a toujours pris ses responsabilités très au sérieux.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, deux petits garçons en chaise roulante sortirent en trombe par la porte latérale et descendirent la rampe qui menait à l'allée en riant aux éclats, un jeune homme à leurs trousses.

- Rendez-moi ça !

L'enfant dénommé Seamus exécuta un demi tour fracassant en agitant un carnet à spirale pour que le jeune homme ne puisse pas l'attraper, tandis que son compagnon manoeuvrait habilement son propre fauteuil pour lui barrer le passage. Severus et Pearl s'arrêtèrent pour contempler cette joyeuse scène, pendant qu'Harry Potter essayait en vain de déjouer leur défense.

- Très bien ! s'écria Harry, les poings sur les hanches, sans s'apercevoir de la présence de ses visiteurs, vous avez gagné, petits monstres ! Pas d'interrogation demain ! Maintenant rendez-moi mon cahier de notes.

Avec un cri de triomphe Seamus le lui tendit.

- Merci, dit Harry en lui enfonçant son bonnet sur les oreilles et sur les yeux.

L'enfant le releva en riant. Harry se pencha devant l'autre petit garçon et lui remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste sous le menton, puis ébouriffa sa tignasse brune.

- Tu as fait des progrès fabuleux pour ce qui est des manœuvres de blocage, Jimmy. Sers-t'en samedi, pendant le match, d'accord ?

- D'accord, Monsieur Potter.

Harry se retourna pour les regarder descendre l'allée et c'est alors qu'il aperçut le couple bien habillé qui se tenait sur le trottoir devant sa maison. Ils avancèrent vers lui et Harry se frotta les bras dans le vent frais en souriant poliment. Ils lui parurent vaguement familiers dans le crépuscule qui tombait.

- Monsieur Potter, dit l'homme en souriant lui aussi. Je m'appelle Severus Snape et voici ma femme, Pearl.

De près, Pearl Snape était aussi belle que son mari était beau, aussi blonde qu'il était brun, et son sourire était aussi chaleureux que le sien.

- Vous êtes seul ? demanda Severus en jetant un regard circulaire.

Harry se raidit, soudain alarmé.

- Etes-vous journalistes ? Parce que dans ce cas…

- Je suis un ami de Draco, l'interrompit-il calmement.

Le cœur d'Harry battit à tout rompre.

- Je vous en prie, fit aussitôt Harry, vacillant sous le choc, entrez.

Il les fit passer par la porte latérale, à travers la cuisine où des casseroles en cuivre pendaient au mur, avant d'arriver au salon.

- C'est très joli, dit Pearl Snape, qui se débarrassa de son manteau et contempla cette pièce spacieuse et ses meubles de rotin blanc ornés de coussins de tissus écossais bleu et vert, ses plantes vertes et ses arbres en pot dans les angles.

Harry s'efforçait de sourire, mais quand il prit le manteau de Severus, il laissa échapper avec désespoir :

- Est-ce que Draco va bien ?

- Autant que je sache, oui.

Harry se détendit un peu, mais il lui était difficile de jouer les hôtes bien élevés alors qu'il avait hâte d'apprendre la raison de cette visite.

- Désirez-vous un verre de vin ou un peu de café ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule en accrochant leurs vêtements dans un placard, tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur le canapé.

- Du café, c'est parfait, dit la femme, et son mari acquiesça.

Harry prépara du café en un temps record, disposa des tasses et des soucoupes sur un plateau et revint si vite au salon que ses deux visiteurs lui sourirent, comme s'ils avaient compris son dilemme.

- J'ai quelques raisons d'être inquiet, reconnut Harry avec un rire étouffé, puis il posa le plateau devant eux et se frotta les mains sur ses cuisses. Mais je suis… Je suis très heureux que vous soyez venus. J'irais chercher le café dès qu'il sera prêt.

- Vous n'étiez pas du tout inquiet quand vous avez affronté le monde entier à la télévision et tenté, avec succès à mon avis, de le faire basculer en faveur de Draco.

Devant la chaleur de son regard et de sa voix Harry eut le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de beau et de courageux.

- J'espère que tous les amis de Draco sont du même avis.

- Draco n'a plus beaucoup d'amis, dit Severus laconiquement. Mais, ajouta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire, avec un champion tel que vous, il n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

- Depuis combien de temps le connaissez-vous ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qui formait un angle droit avec le canapé.

- Pearl ne l'a jamais rencontré, mais je le connais depuis huit ans. Nous étions voisins à Carmel, en Californie.

Severus le regarda se pencher en avant, toute son attention rivée sur lui, et sentit que le jeune homme désirait en savoir le plus long possible.

- Nous étions aussi associés dans plusieurs affaires, poursuivit-il. Quand il est allé en prison, Draco m'a confié un pouvoir, ce qui me confère le droit et la responsabilité de conduire ses affaires financières.

- C'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir accepté de vous occuper de tout cela, dit Harry avec amabilité, et Severus perçut pour la première fois cette chaleur unique, sans affectation, qu'il avait dû manifester à draco dans le Colorado, alors qu'il en avait tant besoin. Il doit vous aimer et vous respecter beaucoup pour vous faire une confiance aussi totale.

- Ce sont des sentiments réciproques, répondit-il gauchement en cherchant le moyen d'en venir au but de sa visite.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes venus de Californie, avança Harry, parce que, étant un ami de Draco, vous vouliez me dire que vous approuviez mes propos lors de la conférence de presse ?

Severus hocha la tête, essayant de gagner du temps en s'attardant sur les détails sans importance.

- Nous ne restons à carmel que pour les vacances à présent, expliqua-t-il. Notre résidence principale se trouve à Chicago.

- Je crois que je préférerais Carmel, bien que je n'y aie jamais mis les pieds, répondit Harry en le suivant dans cette conversation banale.

- Nous habitons Chicago parce que Pearl est présidente de Nightley & Company, dont le siège social se trouve là.

- Nightley ! s'exclama Harry qui, impressionné par l'évocation de cette chaîne de grands magasins, sourit à Pearl. Je suis allé dans votre magasin de Dallas, et c'est merveilleux, fit-il sans ajouter que c'était aussi bien trop cher pour lui. Je vais chercher le café. Il doit être prêt.

Quand il eut disparu, Pearl posa la main sur la manche de son mari.

- Il sent déjà que tu n'es pas venu ici par hasard, dit-elle doucement et plus tu retardes les choses, plus il va s'inquiéter.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte d'en venir au fait, reconnut Severus. J'ai fait mille cinq cents kilomètres à la requête de Draco pour lui demander tout à trac s'il est victime d'homophobie et pour lui verser un chèque. Donne-moi un moyen subtil de lui annoncer : Monsieur Potter, je vous ai apporter un chèque de vingt cinq mille dollars parce que draco a peur que vous ne soyez rejeté par toute la communauté, qu'il se sent coupable et qu'il veut vous payer un avocat pour éloigner de vous la presse et la police.

Elle allait lui suggérer un moyen de le faire avec d'avantage de tact mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Harry revint avec une cafetière de porcelaine et remplit leurs tasses.

Severus se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton abrupt qui reflétait son malaise :

- Monsieur Potter…

- Appelez-moi Harry, s'il vous plaît, l'interrompit-il en se redressant.

- Harry, fit-il avec un sourire triste, je ne suis pas venu ici à cause de votre conférence de presse, mais parce que draco me l'a demandé.

Son visage s'illumina comme si le soleil sortait des nuages.

- Ah… Ah bon ? Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

- Il veut savoir si vous êtes victime d'homophobie.

Harry savait que bien que les habitants de Keaton se doutaient qu'il avait succombé au charme de Draco, mais ils n'auraient jamais rejeté Harry quelque soit ses penchants sexuels. Mais il était tellement gêné par cette question inattendue qu'il hôcha négativement la tête avant que Pearl ne puisse venir à la rescousse.

- Severus doit vous remettre une lettre qui vous expliquera tout cela bien mieux que mon mari, dit-elle doucement.

Harry le vit plonger la main dans sa veste et en tirer une enveloppe. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était mis à tourbillonner autour de lui quand il la saisit.

- Est-ce que cela vous ennuie si je lis cette lettre maintenant… en privé ? fit-il en tremblant.

- Pas du tout. Nous boirons notre café pendant ce temps.

Harry hocha la tête et fit volte-face. Il ouvrit vite l'enveloppe avec le pouce et sortit du salon pour gagner sa chambre, mais, la salle à manger étant plus proche, il y pénétra sans se rendre compte que ses hôtes pouvaient encore le voir. Il se blinda, s'attendant à un autre sermon condescendant de Draco sur l'absurdité puérile qu'il y aurait à accorder la moindre importance aux liens qu'ils avaient forgés dans le Colorado, mais quand il déplia les feuillets et se mit à lire, la tendresse et la joie dont son cœur explosa pansèrent toutes ses blessures. Le monde s'éloigna et il n'exista plus pour lui que ces mots incroyables et l'homme incroyable qui les lui avait écrits sans penser qu'Harry les verrait jamais…

_Mon Harry adoré,_

_Je sais que tu ne verras jamais cette lettre, mais cela m'aide de t'écrire tous les jours. Cela me rapproche de toi. Comme tu me manques ! Tu hantes chaque heure de mon existence. J'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! A quoi bon vivre si je n'avais pas le souvenir de toi pour me faire sourire._

_Je me demande sans cesse si tu es heureux. Je veux que tu le sois, que tu aies une belle vie. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas te dire ce que tu voulais entendre quand nous étions ensemble. Je craignais que tu ne m'attendes pendant des années. Je savais bien que tu voulais que je te dise que je t'aime. Et me taire, ce fut la seule chose dénuée d'égoïsme que j'aie faite dans le Colorado. A présent, même cela, je le regrette._

_Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime tant, bon Dieu !_

_Je donnerai toute ma vie pour un an avec toi. Six mois. Trois. N'importe quoi._

_Tu m'as volé mon cœur en quelques jours, mon amour, mais tu m'as donné le tien. Je le sais, je le voyais dans tes yeux chaque fois que tu me regardais._

_Je ne regrette plus d'avoir perdu la liberté et je ne tempête plus contre l'injustice de ces années passées en prison. Maintenant mon seul regret, c'est de ne pouvoir t'avoir près de moi. Tu es jeune, et tu m'oublieras vite, ta vie continuera. C'est exactement ainsi que cela doit être. C'est ce que tu dois faire. Je le veux, Harry._

_Quel sale mensonge ! Ce que je désire vraiment, c'est te revoir, te prendre dans mes bras, te faire l'amour encore et encore pour te combler pleinement et qu'il n'y ait plus de place en toi que pour moi, à jamais. Jamais je n'avais pensé avant toi que le sexe, c'était « faire l'amour »._

_J'ai parfois des sueurs froides à l'idée que tu sois rejeté à cause de tes sentiments pour moi. Je pensais te demander d'épouser ta « presque fiancée » le cas échéant. J'y pensais dans le Colorado mais, Harry, je n'en avais pas envie._

_Attends… Je viens de songer à une solution qui ne m'était pas encore venue à l'esprit. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander d'affirmer tes sentiments pour moi à la face du monde, mais si tu le voulais je sais que ta famille te soutiendrait. Si tu acceptes de faire ça pour moi, j'écrirai à ma grand-mère pour tout lui expliquer. Avec un peu de chance, elle comprendra et pourra t'aider. Elle détient le contrôle du gros héritage qui aurait été le mien. Une petite part de ces biens suffira largement a t'assurer une vie descente._

_Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je n'aurais pas dû fermer la porte au nez de ma famille, que je n'aurais pas dû couper les ponts. Il y a des choses que j'aurais pu dire à ma grand-mère, même après avoir quitté la maison, et qui aurait désarmé sa haine. Tu avais raison. Dans mon enfance, je l'aimais et je l'admirais. Tu avais raison pour tout et si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferais._

_J'ai finalement décidé de t'envoyer cette lettre. C'est une erreur. Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_Ton courrier est peut être surveillé. Je te ferai donc porter cette lettre plutôt que de la poster. C'est un ami qui te la remettra. Il prend des risques pour moi, comme tu l'as fait. Tu peux lui faire confiance comme à moi-même. Encore une chose avant de foncer au village pour arriver à temps pour la relève hebdomadaire du courrier : je veux que tu aies un peu d'argent pour acheter ce que tu désires ou ce dont tu auras besoin. Ce que te donnera Severus m'appartient. Il ne sert donc à rien de discuter avec lui. Il agit sur mes instructions et il les suivra à la lettre. Alors, mon amour, ne lui donne pas de fil à retordre. J'ai bien assez d'argent pour mes propres besoins._

_J'aimerais avoir le temps de t'écrire une lettre plus belle ou avoir gardé l'une de celles qui t'étaient destinées. Elles étaient toutes beaucoup plus cohérentes. Je ne t'en enverrai plus. N'attends donc rien. Ecrire nous ferait espérer et rêver, et si je n'arrête pas, je vais mourir à force de te désirer._

_Avant de te quitter… J'ai vu dans le journal qu'il sort un nouveau film de Costner. Si tu oses fantasmer sur Kevin après l'avoir vu, je te hanterai le reste de ton existence._

_Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'ai aimé dans le Colorado. Je t'aime là où je suis. Je t'aimerai toujours. Partout._

Harry aurait voulu relire cette lettre, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer à travers le torrent de larmes qui coulait de ses yeux. Les feuilles lui glissaient entre les doigts. Le visage dans les mains, il se tourna vers le mur et pleura. Il pleura de joie, de désir doux-amer et de la rageante futilité de tout cela. Il pleura de l'injustice qui avait fait de Draco un fugitif et de sa propre stupidité d'avoir quitté le Colorado.

Dans le salon, Pearl bavardait tranquillement avec Severus tout en se penchant vers la théière, mais son regard s'égara vers la salle à manger et ses yeux inquiets fixèrent le dos de cet homme en pleurs.

- Severus, regarde ! dit-elle aussitôt, puis elle se leva et se précipita vers Harry.

Elle posa les mains sur les épaules tremblantes d'Harry et lui murmura.

- Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?

- Oui ! fit Harry d'une voix entrecoupée. Vous pouvez lire cette lettre et me dire comment _quiconque_ a pu croire que cet homme avait tué quelqu'un !

D'un geste hésitant Pearl ramassa les feuillets éparpillés et jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Severus, pourquoi ne nous sers-tu pas un peu de ce vin qu'Harry nous a proposé tout à l'heure ?

Il fallut quelques minutes à Severus pour trouver le vin, dénicher un tire-bouchon et ouvrir la bouteille. Il était en train de sortir les verres du placard quand il entendit Pearl pénétrer dans la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il anxieusement en observant son beau visage blême.

- Sa lettre… murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Mon dieu ! Severus… C'est incroyable !

Severus en voulait contre toute raison à Draco d'avoir bouleversé sa femme. Il l'enlaça, lui prit la lettre des mains et se mit à lire, les yeux plissés. Lentement, l'agacement fit place au choc, à l'incrédulité, enfin au chagrin. Il en était à la dernière ligne quand Harry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Pearl l'entendit et se retourna aussitôt, prit le mouchoir que lui tendait Severus, tandis qu'Harry essayait de sourire en essuyant ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

- Quelle fichue soirée ! fit Severus d'une voix lourde de regret et de compassion. Je suis… désolé, Harry, conclut-il pauvrement en observant l'étrange lueur dans son regard humide. Je suis sûr que Draco ne voulait pas vous faire de la peine.

Une dernière fois, Harry considéra tout ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui s'il mettait à exécution le plan qu'il venait d'échafauder à la hâte, mais il avait déjà pris sa décision.

- Quand Draco vous contactera, dit-il alors d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser, voulez-vous avoir la gentillesse de lui rappeler que même si j'ai déjà été abandonné par ma véritable mère, ma nouvelle famille ne ferait jamais une chose pareille et ce quelque soit mes actes. Ils m'aiment inconditionnellement. Dites lui aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mouillé, que la seule raison qui me fera quitter Keaton, c'est lorsqu'il m'aura laissé le rejoindre dans son exil.

Cette dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe et, dans le silence troublé, Harry vit Severus Snape passer de l'ébahissement à l'admiration, mais il sut trouver les mots qui tempéreraient son enthousiasme :

- Je ne sais absolument ni si ni quand Draco me contactera de nouveau.

Harry émit un petit rire hystérique.

- Oh si, il le fera ! Et très bientôt ! dit-il d'un ton catégorique maintenant qu'il savait que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé et que, si il l'avait suivi, il aurait sans doute réussi à convaincre Draco de l'emmener loin du Colorado. Il vous contactera très vite parce qu'il ne supportera pas de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai dit.

Severus comprit qu'il avait sans doute raison et réprima un sourire.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaitiez lui transmettre ?

Harry hocha solennellement la tête.

- Oui. Dites-lui qu'il a au plus… quatre semaines pour me récupérer avant que je ne prenne d'autres dispositions. Et puis…

Il hésita, gêné à l'idée d'avouer une chose aussi intime par le truchement d'un tiers, puis il songea que cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moment que Draco entendait son message.

- Dites-lui que moi aussi, je meurs sans lui, poursuivit-il d'une voix brisée, et que… que s'il ne me laisse pas venir à lui, je m'achèterai vingt-cinq mille cassettes du dernier film de Kevin Costner avec son argent et que je m'extasierai sur ce type le reste de ma vie !

- A mon avis, dit Pearl avec un rire étouffé, il va dire oui illico. Tu te souviendras de tout ce discours ou dois-je prendre des notes ? demanda-t-elle à Severus.

Celui-ci lança un regard ébahi à sa femme qui semblait à présent aussi décidée à l'impliquer dans l'existence embrouillée de Draco qu'elle l'avait été de l'en sortir deux heures plus tôt, puis il se retourna pour verser le vin.

- Je suppose que nous devons porter un toast, déclara-t-il en passant les verres. Malheureusement, l'inspiration me fait défaut sous le choc.

- Pas moi, dit Pearl, qui leva son verre en regardant Harry. A tous les gens qui aiment autant qu'Harry et moi !

Puis elle se tourna vers son mari et ajouta avec la même sérénité :

- Et aux deux hommes que nous aimons !

Harry regarda Severus sourire avec une tendresse et une fierté dénuée de toute gêne et, à ce moment-là, il tomba amoureux d'eux. Ils étaient comme Draco et lui, songea-t-il. Ils étaient amour, engagement, unité.

- Je vous en prie, restez pour le dîner. Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu, mais nous ne nous reverrons peut être jamais et j'ai trop envie d'en savoir plus sur… sur tout.

Le couple acquiesça et Severus demanda, impassible :

- Tout ? Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais commencer par une analyse détaillée des marchés financiers mondiaux. J'ai quelques intuitions passionnantes sur les causes probables de leur déclin.

Il éclata de rire devant son air consterné.

- Nous pourrions aussi parler de Draco.

- Quelle excellente idée ! le taquina sa femme. Parle-nous du temps où vous étiez voisins.

- Je vais préparer le dîner, dit Harry qui cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour que cela n'empiète pas trop sur la conversation.

- Non, suggéra Pearl, il n'y a qu'a envoyer Neville chercher une pizza.

- Qui est Neville ? demanda Harry en tendant la main vers le téléphone pour en commander une.

- Officiellement, c'est notre chauffeur. Officieusement, il fait partie de la famille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous trois douillettement installés dans la salle à manger et Severus faisait tout son possible pour répondre à la curiosité de sa femme et d'Harry en leur donnant une version expurgée de sa vie de célibataire et de voisin de Draco, quand la sonnette retentit.

Harry, qui s'attendait à voir apparaître un chauffeur en uniforme, hautain et distingué, ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un géant au visage d'une laideur menaçante, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et une boîte de pizza dans chacune de ses mains tendues.

- Venez avec nous, dit Harry en le faisant entrer. Et d'abord, vous n'étiez pas obligé de rester dans la voiture

- C'est aussi mon avis, plaisanta Neville, mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus pour voir si sa présence était souhaitée.

Quand Severus hocha la tête, Neville entra et retira son manteau.

- Nous mangerons ici, il y a plus de place, lança Harry par-dessus son épaule en disposant les assiettes sur la table.

- Je vais chercher le vin, annonça Pearl.

Neville Longdubas pénétra d'un pas nonchalant dans la salle à manger et enfouit les mains dans ses poches en observant le courageux jeune homme qui avait défendu Draco à la télévision. Il ressemblait plus à un étudiant un peu lunaire qu'à un instituteur avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses lunettes et son teint lumineux. Il n'avait rien des playboys arrivistes pendus aux basques de Draco, et cela plut à Neville. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Severus qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui contemplait le brun avec un petit sourire affectueux. En réponse à sa question muette son patron hocha lentement la tête, et Neville en tira une conclusion aussi évidente que satisfaisante.

- Alors vous êtes le chevalier de Draco, dit Neville à haute voix.

Harry, qui était en train de poser des serviettes à côté des assiettes, s'immobilisa et posa sur lui des yeux qui avaient la fraîcheur et la couleur de la menthe sauvage.

- C'est le plus _beau_ compliment que l'on m'ait jamais fait, répondit-il.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, le géant rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Vous connaissez Draco, vous aussi ? demanda Harry pour le mettre à l'aise et parce qu'il avait envie d'en apprendre le plus possible.

- Et comment ! fit-il en s'asseyant, tout comme les Snape. Je pourrais même vous raconter des choses que personne ne sait, pas même Severus.

- Allez-y ! s'écria Harry avec enthousiasme.

Longdubas se servit une part de pizza, réfléchit un instant et dit :

- Voilà ! Un soir, Severus avait un invité surprise et il m'a envoyé chez Draco parce que nous n'avions plus de vodka. Il était environ minuit et il y avait de la lumière chez Draco, mais personne ne vint ouvrir la porte. J'entendais sa voix et celles de femmes derrière la maison. Alors j'ai fait le tour et il était là, au bord de sa piscine en smoking. Il devait sortir d'une soirée.

Fasciné, Harry posa son menton sur son poing.

- Que faisait-il ? demanda-t-il, tandis que Longdubas mordait dans sa pizza.

- Il pestait, dit Neville succinctement.

- Contre qui ?

- Les trois femmes nues qui étaient dans sa piscine. C'était des admiratrices qui avaient trouvé son adresse et s'étaient figurées qu'il se joindrait à elles pour faire une petite orgie !

- Longdubas ! gronda Severus.

- Non, c'est une histoire correcte, Severus. Harry ne sera pas jaloux, n'est ce pas ? fit-il hésitant.

Harry hocha la tête en riant. Draco l'aimait. Maintenant il le savait. Il n'y avait rien dont il pu être jaloux.

- J'en étais sûr, déclara Neville en jetant un regard satisfait à ses patrons. De toute façon, Harry, poursuivit-il, Draco était fou furieux et je vais vous dire une chose que vous ne savez peut être pas… Derrière son apparence calme et froide, ce type a un caractère incroyable ! Puisqu'elles ne voulaient pas sortir comme il le leur avait ordonné, il m'a demandé de les jeter dehors, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Il s'est avancé dans la piscine tout habillé et une nana d'une vingtaine d'années a roulé à mes pieds nue comme un ver. Puis Draco est parti avec une fille sous chaque bras.

Harry s'efforçait de ne pas avoir l'air choqué.

- Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

- Ce que Draco m'a demandé. Il était tellement furibard qu'il ne voulait pas les laisser se rhabiller. Nous les avons trimbalé jusqu'à leur voiture. Elles hurlaient, protestaient, réclamaient leurs vêtements. J'ai ouvert grand la portière, mis le contact et la première. « Prenez le volant et allez vous écraser où vous voulez, leur a-t-il dit, mais foutez-moi le camp d'ici et ne revenez jamais ! »

Pearl et Harry échangèrent un regard satisfait, approuvant manifestement la moralité de Draco.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça, dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

- J'ai bien essayé mais la femme que vous receviez ce soir là essayait de vous déshabiller. Alors j'ai laissé la vodka sur le bar et je suis allé me coucher.

Harry porta délicatement son regard amusé sur la pizza, Pearl appuya le menton sur ses poings serrés et observa son mari avec des yeux rieurs et Severus jeta un regard de glace au chauffeur qui venait de gaffer et qui levait les mains au ciel.

- Pearl en sourit, Severus. Elle sait bien qu'à cette époque là, vous ignoriez que vous étiez marié avec elle !

Harry s'étrangla.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer là-dessus, dit Severus avec irritation, avant qu'Harry ne croie que Draco a remis son avenir entre les mains d'un imbécile.

- Je pensais que tout le monde connaissait cette histoire. C'était dans tous les journaux, déclara Neville. Voyez-vous, enchaîna-t-il devant la mine interdite d'Harry, Severus et Pearl se sont mariés et ont divorcé quand Pearl n'avait que dix huit ans. Personne ne le savait, pas même moi. Et douze ans plus tard, Pearl a découvert qu'ils avaient pris un avocat bidon et que le divorce n'avait jamais été réellement prononcé. Elle l'a invité à déjeuner, ils ont bavardé après toutes ces années et elle lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Severus était furieux, c'était quelque chose ! Pearl était déjà fiancée à un autre et ils devaient tous trois donner une conférence de presse, avoir l'air aimables, et Severus essayait de faire passer ça pour une bonne blague…

- Je connais cette histoire, l'interrompit Harry pour qui tout devenait clair. C'est pour cela que ce soir, quand je vous ai vu, vous ne m'avez pas semblé inconnus. J'ai vu cette conférence de presse !

Puis il tourna un regard intrigué vers Severus Snape.

- Je me souviens que vous plaisantiez avec le fiancé de Pearl de cette histoire de fous et que vous sembliez très amis. Et puis… quelques jours plus tard, vous… vous l'avez frappé ! N'est-ce pas ? Il y avait une photo de la bagarre dans les journaux.

- Cela dit, nous sommes très bon amis à présent, dit Severus en souriant un peu d'un air pensif.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après onze heures, à contre cœur. Harry s'excusa et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Quand il revint avec le pull vert et le pantalon qu'il avait porté pour rentrer du Colorado, Neville Longdubas était déjà parti faire chauffer le moteur. Severus et Pearl attendaient devant la porte.

Sa femme lui ayant demandé de dire deux mots à Harry en privé, Severus lui sourit et lui dit au revoir.

- J'attendrai avec Neville dans la voiture que vous vous soyez dit adieu.

Harry lui serra la main avec émotion et Severus se surpris à éprouver une peur féroce pour lui et pour Draco.

- Si cela doit vous rassurer, ajouta-t-il contre toute raison, mon groupe possède une agence d'enquête internationale et, depuis trois semaines, je leur ai demandé d'enquêter sur tous ceux qui avaient travaillés à Dallas pour le film de Draco.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait plus tôt ? fit Harry au lieu de s'en réjouir. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, je suis grossier et ingrat.

Severus lui sourit et opina du chef en admirant la dévotion que le jeune homme avait pour Draco.

- Vous êtes très inquiet, pas grossier. Draco avait payé une agence dont la réputation valait celle de la nôtre pour faire exactement le même travail avant son procès et ils n'ont rien trouvé de tangible. Alors il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide pour autre chose que la tâche qu'il m'avait confiée, et qu'il ne la désirait pas. Comme son orgueil en avait déjà pris un sacré coup, j'ai accédé à sa requête et je l'ai laissé faire.

- Vos enquêteurs…, fit Harry avec anxiété, saisissant une pointe d'encouragement dans sa voix, ont découvert un élément nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir hésité, Severus songea qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à le lui dire, puisqu'Harry avait décidé de partager l'exil de Draco.

- Cela concerne en partie Theodore Nott, commença-t-il.

- C'est Theodore Nott qui l'a tuée ? l'interrompit Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, fit Severus avec fermeté. S'il y avait la moindre preuve, je ne serais pas ici, je ferais exploser la nouvelle dans tous les medias pour faire bouger les autorités.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Nous avons appris que Nott a vraisemblablement menti à la barre des témoins. Au cours du procès, il a déclaré que sa liaison avec Pansy Parkinson durait depuis des mois et qu'ils étaient « follement amoureux l'un de l'autre ». La vérité, c'est qu'il avait une autre liaison.

- Qui était-ce ? s'enquit Harry, haletant. C'est peut-être elle qui a interverti les balles, pour peu qu'elle ait été jalouse de Theodore et de Pansy.

- Nous l'ignorons. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que deux semaines avant le meurtre, un groom a entendu une voix de femme dans la suite de Nott, tard le soir, alors qu'il apportait du champagne. Le même groom venait d'apporter le dîner chez Draco, et c'est Pansy qui lui a ouvert la porte. Elle n'était donc pas dans la chambre de Nott. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit une femme qui ait changé les balles. A mon avis, c'était Nott.

- Pourquoi le pensez-vous ?

- Sans doute parce que Draco a toujours cru qu'il était mêlé à cette histoire et que ça a déteint sur moi, reconnut Severus en soupirant. En fait Pansy n'aurait pas pu faire vivre Nott et elle-même sur un grand pied, à moins qu'elle ne continue de travailler et n'obtienne une grosse pension alimentaire des tribunaux californiens. Or elle n'était appréciée du public que sous la direction de Draco et à partir du moment où la presse aurait eu vent de sa trahison, sa popularité au cinéma, et ses gains, auraient chuté. Maintenant que nous savons que Nott avait une autre liaison en même temps, cela infirme le témoignage où il se déclarait fou d'elle. Son attrait était surtout financier et, comme elle avait ruiné son avenir en se faisant pincer en sa compagnie dans la suite de Draco, il a décidé de se débarrasser d'elle. Il est aussi possible qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser. Il l'aurait tuée parce qu'elle le harcelait. Qui sait ? De plus, Nott était le seul qui puisse physiquement contrôler ce revolver pendant le tournage de la scène. Même si Draco n'avait pas modifié le scénario de sorte que ce soit Nott, non Pansy, qui tire le premier, Nott était assez fort pour s'assurer que l'arme était pointée sur elle, pas sur lui, quand le coup partirait.

Cette conversation macabre et ce qu'elle impliquait firent frissonner Harry.

- Draco est-il au courant ?

- Oui.

- Qu'en dit-il ? Est-il curieux ou content ?

- Content ? répéta Severus avec un rire amer. Si vous aviez été condamné pour un crime qu'un autre aurait commis et que vous étiez totalement impuissant à faire bouger les choses, seriez-vous content d'apprendre que la personne que vous méprisez le plus au monde est sans doute la cause de tous vos malheurs ? Et puis il y a des complications, ajouta-t-il. Nous avons aussi eu des renseignements sur d'autres gens qui se trouvaient également sur le plateau à Dallas.

- Quel genre de renseignements ?

- D'abord, Angelina Johnson avait eu une liaison avec Nott des années auparavant. C'était fini entre eux, paraît-il. Pourtant elle était encore assez jalouse de Pansy pour aller raconter, une fois les remous déclenchés par le procès apaisés, qu'elle était ravie de la mort de celle-ci. Peut-être était-elle assez jalouse pour l'avoir provoquée. Et puis il y a Luna Lovegood, que l'on a dû bourrer de médicaments l'année qui a suivi le meurtre, réaction un peu excessive pour une spectatrice innocente. Colin Crivey, l'assistant-réalisateur du film, a mis aussi beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, bien que tous le monde connaisse ses sentiments pour Nott. Voilà, conclut-il d'un air sombre, des indices nouveaux qui accusent tout le monde en même temps et sont donc complètement inutilisables.

- Oh, pas nécessairement. On pourrait demander à la police, au procureur général ou à celui qui s'occupe de ces affaires là, quel qu'il soit, de vérifier ces nouveaux éléments.

- Les autorités ont décidé que Draco était coupable, l'ont arrêté et traduit en justice. Je suis navré de vous ôter vos illusions, mais ils seront les derniers à souhaiter rouvrir le dossier, ce qui les ferait passer pour des imbéciles. Si nous trouvons une preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de Nott ou d'un autre, je l'apporterai aux avocats de Draco et aux médias avant de la transmettre aux autorités qui tenteraient d'étouffer l'affaire. Le problème, c'est que nous avons peu de chances de découvrir autre chose. Nous avons déjà épuisé toutes les pistes en cherchant la femme avec laquelle se trouvait Nott. Nott a nié son existence, prétendant que le groom s'était trompé et que, s'il avait entendu une voix, ce devait être la télévision.

Severus baissa le ton comme si cela devait atténuer le coup qu'il allait lui porter.

- Draco comprend très bien tout cela. Il sait qu'il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf chances sur cent que Nott soit le meurtrier, mais il sait aussi que le système judiciaire ne remuera pas le petit doigt, à moins que lui ou moi, nous lui apportions une preuve à cent pour cent et je crains que ce soit impossible. Il est important que vous le compreniez vous aussi, Harry. Je ne vous ai dit cela que parce que vous êtes décidé à le rejoindre, et je pense que cela pourrait vous aider, si jamais vous veniez à douter de son innocence.

Harry rejeta cette logique fataliste de toute son énergie.

- Je ne cesserai jamais d'espérer. Je prierai, j'espérerai, je harcèlerai Dieu jusqu'à ce que votre enquête aboutisse à la preuve dont vous avez besoin.

Il semblait prêt à affronter le monde entier pour Draco, et Severus l'attira contre lui pour le serrer un bref instant dans ses bras.

- Draco a enfin eu de la chance le jour où il vous a rencontré, dit-il tendrement. Allez-y, priez, ajouta-t-il. Nous en aurons besoin.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche, en tira un stylo et une carte de visite, au dos de laquelle il inscrivit deux numéros de téléphone et une adresse.

- Ce sont nos numéros personnels à Chicago et à Carmel. Si vous n'arrivez pas à nous joindre, appelez ma secrétaire à ce numéro. Je lui donnerai des instructions pour que vous puissiez nous contacter n'importe où. Au dos, c'est notre adresse de Chicago. J'étais aussi censé vous remettre ce chèque de Draco.

- Dans sa lettre, il m'en indique l'objet. Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Severus, de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. Sincèrement désolé pour Draco et pour vous.

- Vous avez été merveilleux. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça.

Quand Severus rejoignit Neville dans la voiture, Harry tendit à Pearl les vêtements qu'il avait rapportés du Colorado.

- Certaines raisons me laisse à penser que vous pourriez reconnaître ceci.

- Gardez-les, répondit Pearl, pour les souvenirs qui y sont attachés.

Inconsciemment Harry les serra contre sa poitrine d'un geste protecteur.

- Merci.

- Je pense comme vous que Draco contactera Severus très bientôt, dit Pearl en ravalant la boule que l'émotion avait fait naître dans sa gorge, mais êtes-vous absolument certain de vouloir vous lancer dans cette aventure ? Vous allez sûrement enfreindre une loi. On vous pourchassera tous les deux. Si vous avez de la chance, vous passerez le reste de votre existence à vous cacher.

- Dites-moi une chose, répondit Harry en soutenant son regard sans ciller. Si c'était Severus qui était loin, tout seul, et qui vous aimait, si c'était Severus qui vous avait écrit la lettre que vous avez lue ce soir, que feriez-vous ? Honnêtement, ajouta-t-il en songeant que sa nouvelle amie ne lui dirait peut être pas le fond de sa pensée.

Pearl poussa un soupir haletant et serra Harry dans ses bras.

- Je prendrais le premier moyen de transport qui me conduirait jusqu'à lui.

Du porche, Harry leur fit un signe de la main, puis il rentra et prit la lettre de Draco. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, la relut, et les mots le réchauffèrent, le firent tressaillir et renforcèrent son courage.

_Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime tant, bon Dieu ! Je donnerai toute ma vie pour un an avec toi. Six mois. Trois. N'importe quoi. Jamais je n'avais pensé avant toi que le sexe, c'était « faire l'amour ». Ecrire nous ferait espérer et rêver, et si je n'arrête pas, je vais mourir à force de te désirer._

Harry songea à ses dernières paroles dans le Colorado, à son amusement condescendant quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait : _« Tu ne m'aimes pas, Harry. Tu es naïf et inexpérimenté, et tu ne sais pas distinguer entre une relation sexuelle réussie et le vrai amour. Maintenant sois gentil et rentre chez toi. »_ Et il les compara à la vérité de sa lettre : _« Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aimais dans le Colorado, je t'aime là où je suis. Je t'aimerai toujours. Partout. »_

Devant une telle contradiction Harry hocha la tête, éberlué.

- Pas étonnant que tu aies remporté un Oscar ! murmura-t-il tendrement.

Harry se leva et éteignit la lumière de la salle à manger, mais il emporta sa lettre dans sa chambre pour la relire.

- Appelle moi, Draco, lui ordonna-t-il au fond de son cœur, et sors-nous de ce désastre. Appelle-moi vite, mon amour.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dans la maison voisine, les sœurs Maxime veillaient exceptionnellement tard, elles aussi.

- Elle a dit qu'on la prévienne, dit Athénaïs Maxime à sa jumelle rétive. Mademoiselle Weasley nous a demandé de l'appeler à Dallas à n'importe quelle heure, si nous remarquions la présence d'étrangers ou quoi que ce soit d'anormal autour de la maison d'Harry Potter. Maintenant donne-moi le numéro d'immatriculation de la voiture qui est restée garée la moitié de la soirée pour que je puisse le lui transmettre.

- Mais Athénaïs ! protesta Olympe en cachant le papier derrière son dos. Nous ne devrions pas espionner Harry, même pour le FBI.

- Nous n'espionnons pas ! lança Athénaïs en arrachant le papier des mains de sa sœur. Nous l'aidons à protéger Harry de ce… de ce monstre barbare qui l'a enlevé. De lui et de ses sales films ! ajouta-t-elle en décrochant le téléphone.

- Ils ne sont pas sales ! Ce sont de bons films et je crois que Draco Malfoy est innocent ! Comme Harry. Il me l'a dit la semaine dernière et il l'a déclaré à la télévision. Il ne lui a fait aucun mal et je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il le ferait maintenant. Si tu veux mon avis, lui confia Olympe, Harry est amoureux de lui.

Athénaïs cessa d'appuyer sur les touches pour appeler Dallas en PCV.

- Eh bien si il l'est, déclara-t-elle d'un air dégoûté, c'est qu'il est aussi bêtement romantique que toi. Il se languira de ce bon à rien, de cette vedette de cinéma, tout comme tu t'es languie de ce crétin de Rubeus Hagrid qui ne vaut même pas une heure de ton temps et ne l'a jamais valu !

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère. La suite arrivera assez vite je pense mais d'ici là, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bises  
_


	39. Chapter 39

- Harry ! fit la secrétaire du principal alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau pour présenter son rapport de fin de journée. Un certain M. Black a appelé cette après midi.

Harry leva les yeux et, en entendant ce nom, il demeura pétrifié.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? denanda-t-il, conscient du désarroi qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Il voulait inscrire son fils à votre cours d'éducation physique pour handicapés. Je lui ai dit qu'il était complet.

- Pourquoi diable lui avez-vous dit ça ?

- Parce que j'ai entendu M. Rusard affirmer que nous avions trop de monde. De toute façon, ce M. Black a dit que c'était un cas urgent et qu'il vous rappellerait à sept heures ce soir. Je l'ai prévenu que c'était inutile, que nos professeurs ne travaillaient pas si tard.

En un éclair, Harry comprit que Draco craignait d'appeler chez lui, que son téléphone risquait d'être sur écoute, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le contacter à l'école et qu'il ne ferait peut être pas d'autre tentative. Il eut le plus grand mal à se retenir de frapper la secrétaire fouineuse et paresseuse du principal.

- Si c'est un cas urgent, rétorqua Harry avec une hargne qui ne lui était guère coutumière, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me chercher dans ma classe ?

- Les professeurs ne sont pas censés recevoir des appels téléphoniques pendant les heures de classe. C'est la règle établie par M. Rusard. Une règle très stricte.

- Ce n'était manifestement pas un appel personnel, dit Harry en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. A-t-il dit s'il avait l'intention de me rappeler ici ou chez moi ce soir ?

- Non.

A six heures quarante-cinq, Harry était assis dans le bureau de l'administration et fixait le téléphone sur la table. Le voyant de la ligne principale s'allumerait s'il y avait un appel. Si il s'était trompé, Draco essaierait de le joindre à la maison. L'idée que Draco puisse penser qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il ne voulait plus le rejoindre et qu'il ne rappelle pas le terrifiait. Derrière les parois de verre qui entouraient le service administratif, les couloirs sombres semblaient effrayants et, quand le gardien passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte, Harry sursauta d'un air coupable.

- Vous travaillez très tard ce soir, dit Peter Pettigrow avec un sourire qui découvrait une dentition aux incisives proéminentes.

- Oui, répondit hativement Harry en prenant un stylo et un bloc vierge qui se trouvaient devant lui. J'ai… un rapport à rédiger. Il est parfois plus facile de réfléchir ici que chez soi.

- A vous voir bayer aux corneilles comme tout à l'heure, on ne dirait pas que ça marche très fort, fit-il. Je pensais plutôt que vous attentiez un coup de fil ou quelque chose.

- Non, pas du tout…

La sonnerie suraiguë du téléphone retentit et Harry décrocha aussitôt en appuyant d'un coup sec sur le voyant.

- Allô ?

- Salut, petit frère, dit Ron. Je n'arrête pas d'appeler chez toi et, comme je ne pouvais te joindre nulle part ailleurs, j'ai tenté ma chance à l'école. Est-ce que tu as dîné ?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en tâchant de se souvenir si la ligne serait occupée pour Draco ou s'il y avait une deuxième ligne.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail à terminer, dit-il en jetant un regard exaspéré à Peter qui avait décidé de traîner dans le bureau et de vider les corbeilles à papier au lieu de finir de balayer les couloirs. J'essaie de rédiger un rapport, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup progressé.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Ron avec insistance. J'ai vu Sydney en ville il y a quelques minutes, qui m'a dit que, cette semaine, tu voulais rester seul tous les soirs.

- Tout va très bien ! Génial ! Je me jette dans le travail comme tu me l'avais conseillé, tu te souviens ?

- Non.

- Ah ? Ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Je croyais que c'était toi. Il faut que je raccroche. Merci de m'avoir appelé. Je t'embrasse. Peter, laissa-t-il échapper par distraction, vous avez bientôt fini ? Je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer si vous n'arrêtez pas de cogner les corbeilles dans tous les coins, ajouta-t-il injustement, car il faisait peu de bruit.

Son visage se décomposa.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Harry. Je vais balayer le couloir. Ça ira ?

- Oui. Excusez-moi, Peter. Je suis un peu… fatigué, conclut-il avec un sourire exagérément radieux, qui ne montrait aucune lassitude.

Harry l'observa, tandis qu'il arpentait le couloir de son pas traînant. Il fallait rester calme, ne rien faire ni ne rien dire de bizarre qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons.

A sept heures pile, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha d'un geste brusque.

La voix de Draco paraissait encore plus grave au téléphone, mais elle était aussi froide, brusque, sèche.

- Tu es seul, Harry ?

- Oui.

- Que faut-il que je dise pour te dissuader de me rejoindre ? C'est une idée de fou.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'Harry avait envie d'entendre, ce n'est pas non plus le ton qu'il attendait, mais il songea aux mots de sa lettre et refusa de se laisser piéger, intimider.

- Si tu me disais que tu ne m'as écrit que des mensonges, répondit le brun doucement.

- Bien, fit Draco. Ce n'était que des mensonges.

Harry serra le téléphone dans sa main et ferma les yeux.

- Maintenant dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, mon amour.

Harry l'entendit souffler et soupirer.

- Ne m'y oblige pas, le supplia-t-il d'une voix tourmentée. Je t'en prie.

- Je t'aime tant, murmura le brun avec flamme.

- Ne me fais pas ça, Harry…

Le brun desserra les doigts et sourit, car il venait de comprendre qu'il allait gagner.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit-il tendrement. Je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer. Il n'y a qu'une solution que je sois prêt à accepter, et je t'en ai fait part.

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas…

- Garde tes prières pour plus tard, mon amour, le taquina-t-il. Quand je serai près de toi, tu vas te raboter les genoux à force de prier pour que j'apprenne à faire la cuisine et que je te laisse dormir un peu la nuit pour changer…

- Oh, Harry… non ! Non !

- Non quoi ?

Draco inspira longuement, douloureusement, puis resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Harry pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait pas et, quand le blond parla enfin, Harry eut l'impression que les mots lui étaient arrachés de la poitrine :

- Ne… cesse jamais de m'aimer.

- Si cela était possible pour deux hommes… je le jurerai devant un prêtre, un pasteur ou un moine bouddhiste.

Cela arracha au blond un rire malgré lui et le souvenir de son sourire si lumineux lui fit battre le cœur quand il lui déclara :

- Serions-nous en train de parler d'une union durable et éternelle pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

- Moi oui.

- J'aurai dû m'attendre aussi à cela.

Les efforts que fit Draco pour paraître mécontent furent vains, mais Harry joua le jeu pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

- Tu ne veux pas « m'épouser » ?

- Désespérément.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi comment venir jusqu'à toi et quelle est la taille de ton annulaire.

Un second silence tourmenté lui mit les nerfs à vif, puis Draco parla :

- D'accord. Je te retrouve à l'aéroport de Mexico dans huit jours, mardi soir. Mardi matin de bonne heure, prends ta voiture et rends toi à Dallas. Là, loue un véhicule en ton nom et va jusqu'à San Antonio, mais n'y entre pas. Laisse-la sur le parking des voitures de location à l'aéroport, ils finiront bien par la trouver. Avec un peu de chance, les autorités se diront que tu pars à ma rencontre en voiture, non en avion, et elles n'alerteront pas les aéroports aussi vite. En tout, le trajet sur route ne devrait durer que quelques heures. Un billet pour le vol de quatre heures pour Mexico t'attendra au comptoir d'Aero Mexico au nom d'Edward Cullen. Des questions ?

Harry sourit quand il se rendit compte que Draco s'attendait à cette conclusion avant de l'appeler, puisqu'il s'était manifestement occupé des questions pratiques.

- Une. Pourquoi ne puis-je te rejoindre plus tôt ?

- Parce que j'ai d'abord quelques détails à régler.

Harry n'insista pas.

- Quand tu quitteras ta maison mardi matin, n'emporte rien qui puisse faire croire que tu pars. Ne quitte pas ton rétroviseur des yeux pour t'assurer que tu n'es pas suivi. Si l'on te suit, va faire une course, n'importe quoi, puis reviens à la maison et attends de mes nouvelles. D'ici là surveille bien ta boîte aux lettres. Ouvre tout, même les pubs. S'il y a un changement de programme, on te contactera comme ça ou je t'enverrai quelqu'un. Nous ne pouvons pas nous servir de ton téléphone, je parie qu'il est sur écoute.

- Qui me contactera ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et, quand on le fera, ne lui demande pas son identité.

- D'accord, dit Harry en recopiant ses dernières instructions. Je ne pense pas qu'on me surveille. Ginny Weasley et Lee Jordan, les deux agents du FBI qui étaient là, ont renoncé et sont retournés à Dallas la semaine dernière.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien.

- Pas trop de pression ? Tu vas bien physiquement et mentalement ?

- Je suis en excellente santé. Je me languis juste de toi. Mon corps se languit de toi…

Draco avala sa salive de manière audible.

- C'est ça, taquine moi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Promis ?

Alors le blond rit, un rire de gorge qui lui réchauffa le cœur, mais pas autant que ses paroles rauques.

- Tu me manques. Comme tu me manques ! Tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas dire au revoir à ta famille ? ajouta-t-il, comme s'il redoutait de se relâcher. Laisse-leur une lettre qu'ils ne trouveront que plusieurs jours après ton départ. Ensuite tu ne pourras plus entrer en contact avec eux.

Harry serra les paupières.

- Je sais.

- Et tu es prêt à accepter cela ?

- Oui.

- C'est un fichu début de vie commune, dit-il d'une voix tendue, que de briser le cœur de ta famille et de couper les ponts. C'est attirer la malédiction.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, fit Harry, réprimant un frisson. Je le leur ferai comprendre dans ma lettre d'adieu. De plus, les quitter pour te suivre, ça a un côté… biblique ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? lui demanda-t-il pour dissiper l'humeur morose qui planait sur leur conversation. Tu es debout ou assis ?

- Je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel, assis sur un lit et je te parle.

- Tu habites à l'hôtel ?

- Non. J'y ai juste pris une chambre pour avoir une ligne privée et des communications audibles avec les Etats-Unis.

- Quand je me coucherai ce soir, je veux voir ce que tu vois de ton lit. Décris-moi ta chambre et je te dirai comment est la mienne. Comme ça, tu le sauras.

- Harry, dit-il d'un ton bourru, essaieras-tu de me faire atteindre des sommets de frustration ?

- Je le pourrais ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- En te parlant de simples chambres ?

- En me parlant de n'importe quoi.

Harry rit aussi naturellement que s'il avait toujours pu rire avec lui.

- Quelle est sa taille ? demanda Draco avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Harry eut un hoquet se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- La taille de quoi ?

- Pas ce à quoi ton esprit pervers semble penser : je te rappelle que je le sais, je l'ai vu de visu.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors tu parles de ma chambre…

- Perdu, encore. Je parle de la taille de ton annulaire.

Harry inspira en tremblant.

- 66, je crois. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Grande, je suppose.

- Quelle teinte ?

- Mon doigt ?

- Non, dit Harry en riant, ta _chambre_.

- Petit malin ! le gronda le blond, mais il lui répondit en baissant le ton. Je suis sur un bateau, des parois de teck, une lampe de cuivre, une petite commode et au mur une photo de toi découpée dans un journal.

- Tu vois ça quand tu t'endors ?

- Je ne dors pas, Harry. Je me contente de penser à toi. Est-ce que tu aimes les bateaux ?

Harry inspira à nouveau par à-coups, essayant de garder en mémoire tous ces mots tendres.

- J'adore les bateaux.

- Comment est ta chambre ?

- Dans les tons de vert. Avec un grand lit couleur crème, un bureau, une armoire et une photo de toi sur ma table de chevet.

- Où l'as-tu prise ?

- Dans un vieux magazine à la bibliothèque.

- Tu as fauché un magazine à la bibliothèque pour y découper ma photo ? fit-il, feignant d'être choqué.

- Certainement pas. J'ai des scrupules, vois-tu. J'ai expliqué que je l'avais abîmé et j'ai payé l'amende. Draco…, poursuivit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa panique, le gardien rôde derrière la paroi de verre. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'entende mais, d'habitude, il ne traîne pas comme ça.

- Je vais raccrocher. Continue à parler dans le combiné Si tu peux, mets le sur une fausse piste en ayant l'air de poursuivre une conversation anodine.

- D'accord. Attends, il s'éloigne. Il devait avoir besoin de quelque chose dans son chariot.

- Nous ferions quand même mieux de raccrocher. Si tu as quelque chose à faire avant de partir, occupe t'en la semaine prochaine.

Harry acquiesça, muet à l'idée de le quitter.

- J'ai encore une chose à te dire, annonça Draco avec calme.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense chaque mot de ma lettre.

- Je le sais.

Sentant que le blond désirait interrompre leur conversation, Harry se hâta d'ajouter :

- Avant que tu raccroches, que penses-tu de ce que Severus à découvert sur Théodore Nott ? Bien que Severus ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit sur le plan juridique, il doit bien y avoir…

- Reste en dehors de ça, lui conseilla Draco d'une voix de glace. Et laisse-moi Nott. Il y a d'autres moyens de s'occuper de lui sans impliquer Severus.

- Quel genre de moyens ?

- Ne me demande rien. Et si les dispositions que j'aurai prises te posent des problèmes, ne va pas chercher de l'aide auprès de Severus. Ce que nous faisons est illégal et je ne veux pas qu'il s'implique davantage.

Devant son ton menaçant Harry réprima un frisson.

- Dis-moi quelque chose de gentil avant de t'en aller.

- Quelque chose de gentil ? répéta Draco en se radoucissant. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Lui ne semblait rien trouver à lui dire, ce qui blessa un peu Harry.

- Je vais me coucher dans trois heures, dit le blond avec une voix rauque, le sourire aux lèvres. Sois avec moi. Et quand tu fermeras les yeux, mes bras t'enlaceront.

- C'est une idée qui me plaît, murmura Harry en tremblant.

- Ils t'enlacent tous les soirs depuis que nous nous sommes séparés. Bonne nuit, mon amour.

- Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha et, à la dernière minute, Harry se souvint qu'il devait poursuivre une conversation animée. Plutôt que de jouer la comédie, où il ne serait pas convaincant, il appela Sydney et s'arrangea pour lui parler de tout et de rien pendant une demi-heure. Puis il raccrocha et déchira la feuille de papier où il avait noté les consignes de Draco. Alors il se rappela un film policier qu'il avait vu à la télévision et où l'énigme était résolue grâce à des traces sur un bloc-notes. Il emporta aussi le bloc-notes.

- Bonne nuit, Peter, cria-t-il avec enjouement.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur Harry, répondit-il en déambulant dans le couloir de son pas traînant.

Harry sortit par la porte de derrière. Peter sortit par cette même porte trois heures plus tard, après avoir appelé Dallas en PCV.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de fini en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Merci pour toutes vos rewiews et merci également à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de message... La suite arrivera très vite, d'ici là, donnez-moi votre avis ! Bises  
_


	40. Chapter 40

_Je poste la suite sur ma terrasse à l'ombre du parasol en profitant ainsi, et c'est pas trop tot, de la chaleur et du beau temps. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais il laisse la parole à un couple que j'aime beaucoup également. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui font toujours chaud au coeur. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._

* * *

Harry lança son petit sac à l'arrière de sa voiture, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il avait encore le temps de prendre le vol de midi et rentra dans la maison. Tandis qu'il rangeait la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner dans le lave vaisselle, le téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

- Bonjour, beau gosse ! dit Ginny Weasley de sa voix chaude et cassante à la fois. Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard, mais j'aimerai bien vous voir ce week-end. Je pourrais prendre l'avion depuis Dallas et vous inviter à dîner demain soir. Ou mieux, pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre ici ? Je ferai la cuisine.

Harry s'était déjà dit que, s'il était vraiment sous surveillance, un petit voyage « innocent » comme celui-ci pouvait inciter ceux qui l'espionnaient à baisser la garde.

- Je ne peux pas, Ginny. Je pars pour l'aéroport dans une demi-heure.

- Où allez-vous ?

- C'est une question officielle ? demanda Harry, qui coinça l'appareil entre le menton et l'épaule pour rincer un verre.

- Si c'était officiel, est-ce que je ne viendrai pas la poser en personne ?

La sympathie instinctive et la confiance qu'Harry éprouvait rivalisaient avec la prudence que Draco avait conseillée mais, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte définitivement Keaton, il était plus facile et plus sage de s'en tenir à la vérité.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Harry, que faut-il que je fasse pour avoir votre confiance ?

- Démissionner ?

- Il y a sûrement un moyen plus simple.

- J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à faire avant de partir. Si nous parlions de tout ça à mon retour ?

- Où allez-vous et quand revenez vous ?

- Je vais rendre visite à la grand-mère d'un ami dans une petite ville de Pennsylvanie… Ridgemont, pour être précis. Je serai rentré demain soir, tard.

- Entendu, répondit-elle en soupirant. Je vous appelle la semaine prochaine, et on prend rendez-vous ?

- Hum, parfait, fit-il d'un air absent en versant du détergeant dans la machine avant de refermer la porte.

Ginny Weasley raccrocha, demanda un second numéro et attendit que l'on réponde en tapotant sur la table. Elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, Harry Potter a réservé un billet pour un vol partant de Dallas pour Ridgemont en Pennsylvanie via Philadelphie, par la navette. Voulez-vous d'autres renseignements ?

- Non, fit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

Puis elle se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils devant le maigre flot de voitures qui descendaient le boulevard de Dallas.

- Eh bien ? lança Lee Jordan, qui venait du bureau adjacent. Comment a-t-il expliqué cette valise dans le coffre de sa voiture ?

- La vérité, bon Dieu ! Il m'a dit la vérité parce qu'il n'a rien à cacher.

- Tu parles ! Tu oublies aisément ce coup de fil d'Amérique du Sud qu'il a reçu à 'école l'autre soir.

Ginny fit volte-face.

- D'Amérique du Sud ? Tu as trouvé une piste ?

- Oui, il y a cinq minutes. Cet appel venait du standard d'un hôtel de San Lucia Del Mar.

- Malfoy ! s'écria Ginny en serrant les mâchoires. Sous quel nom était-il inscrit ?

- Jose Feliciano (1), répondit Jordan. Quelle arrogance !

Ginny le fixa d'un air incrédule.

- Il a un passeport à ce nom là ?

- L'employée de la réception ne lui a pas demandé son passeport. Ce n'est pas un hôtel très regardant sur la clientèle, du moment que le client paye…

- J'imagine qu'il a vidé les lieux ?

- Naturellement. Il a payé une nuit d'avance et il est parti le lendemain matin. Le lit n'était pas défait.

- Il y retournera peut être pour téléphoner. Mets l'hôtel sous surveillance.

- C'est déjà fait.

Ginny retourna derrière son bureau et s'affala dans son fauteuil.

- Potter lui a parlé pendant dix minutes, ajouta Jordan. C'est assez pour faire des projets.

- C'est aussi assez pour bavarder avec quelqu'un qu'il plaint et pour se rassurer sur son sort. Harry a le cœur tendre et il croit que ce salaud est victime des circonstances. Ne l'oublie pas ! Si il avait voulu l'accompagner, il aurait quitté le Colorado avec lui.

- Malfoy n'était peut être pas d'accord.

- C'est ça, rétorqua Ginny d'un ton sarcastique. Mais ça fait des semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vu et il est brusquement fou de lui au point de risquer sa vie pour lui courir après.

- Merde ! répliqua Jordan d'un ton cassant. Tu l'auras voulu. On t'a déjà à l'œil à l'étage au dessus parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de défendre cet homme et tu continues. Potter a menti effrontément sur ce qui s'est passé dans le Colorado. On aurait dû lui lire ses droits et l'embarquer…

Ginny se rappela que Jordan était son ami et que sa colère n'était due qu'à son inquiétude.

- Les soupçons, il faut quand même qu'ils reposent sur quelque chose de tangible, rappela-t-elle à Lee d'un ton sec. Ce que nous n'avions pas, sans même parler de preuve.

- Nous en avons depuis cinq minutes, depuis le rapport sur ce coup de téléphone

- Si tu as raison sur toute la ligne, il va nous conduire tout droit à Malfoy. Si tu as tort, nous n'avons rien perdu.

- J'ai ordonné qu'on le surveille en permanence avant de venir ici, Ginny.

En serrant les mâchoires, Ginny refoula une protestation aussi insensée qu'injustifiée, mais elle grommela entre ses dents :

- Permets moi de te rappeler que c'est _moi_ qui suis chargée de cette affaire tant qu'on ne me l'a pas retirée, déclara-t-elle entre ses dents. Avant de faire n'importe quoi, informe-m'en, compris ?

- Pigé ! Répliqua Lee, tout aussi furibond. As-tu trouvé autre chose sur la voiture garée devant chez lui la semaine dernière ?

- Elle a été louée chez Poudlard à Dallas par Neville Longdubas, dit Ginny en poussant un rapport vers son interlocuteur. Adresse à Chicago. Employé comme chauffeur et garde du corps par le groupe Serpentard.

- C'est une banque ?

- Il y a une banque Serpentard à Houston avec des succursales dans tout le pays.

- Quand tu l'as appelé tout à l'heure, as-tu posé des questions à ce pauvre jeune homme sur ses visiteurs ?

- Pour qu'il soupçonne qu'il est placé sous surveillance et que tu puisses encore m'accuser de favoritisme ?

Jordan poussa un gros soupir et jeta le dossier Longdubas sur le bureau de Ginny.

- Ecoute, Ginny, je suis désolé. Simplement je ne veux pas que tu ruines ta carrière pour les grands yeux verts et la belle gueule d'un mec.

Bien adossé à son fauteuil, Ginny le dévisagea avec un sourire maussade.

- Un jour, tu le supplieras à genoux de te pardonner, sinon tu ne seras pas le parrain de notre premier enfant.

- J'espère que ce jour viendra, dit Jordan en soupirant. Sincèrement, Ginny.

- Bien. Alors arrête de lorgner sa « belle gueule ».

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Après avoir fini de ranger la cuisine et pris son manteau dans le placard, Harry s'apprêtait à partir quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Le manteau sur le bras, il alla ouvrir et regarda d'un air ahuri Julian et Sydney qui se tenaient côte à côte.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ensembles sous un porche.

- Sydney m'a dit que tu allais en Pennsylvanie pour jouer les bons samaritains ou je ne sais quoi pour Draco Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Harry ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la maison, entraînant dans son sillage une Sydney à la mine penaude.

Harry posa son manteau et consulta sa montre.

- J'ai moins de cinq minutes pour te l'expliquer, bien que j'ai tout dit à Sydney hier soir, il me semble.

D'ordinaire, Harry se serait farouchement opposé à cette ingérence dans sa vie, mais son ressentiment se dissipa à l'idée de les laisser tous les deux à jamais dans quelques jours.

- Bien que je sois enchanté de vous revoir ensemble, dit-il sans rancœur, j'aimerai que, quand vous faites cause commune, ce ne soit pas contre moi.

- C'est ma faute, répondit aussitôt Sydney. J'ai croisé Julian ce matin et il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce voyage était secret…

- Ce n'est pas un secret.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu y vas, insista Julian, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude et la frustration.

En fermant la porte, Harry chassa distraitement une mèche qui lui retombait sur le front en songeant à ce qu'il allait leur raconter. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que la remarque de Draco sur la malédiction qui pèserait sur leur union l'avait rendue supersticieux. En revanche il voulait être assez franc pour qu'ils s'en souviennent et que cela les aide à tout comprendre et à lui pardonner plus tard. Son regard passa des traits soucieux de Sydney au visage irrité de Julian.

- Est-ce que tu crois au dicton qui dit que les choses vont comme elles ont commencé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Sydney et Julian échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Croyez-vous que les choses qui ont mal commencé ont tendance à mal se terminer ?

- Oui, je le crois, répondit Sydney.

- Moi pas, fit laconiquement Julian, et Harry le soupçonna de penser à son mariage avec Sydney. Il y a des choses qui commencent merveilleusement et qui se terminent lamentablement.

- Puisque tu as décidé de te mêler de mes affaires, poursuivit Harry, amusé, je pense que j'ai le droit de te faire remarquer que, si tu fais allusion à ton propre mariage, le vrai problème, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu de fin. Sydney en est consciente, même si toi tu refuses de voir les choses en face. Maintenant, pour répondre à ta question sur ce voyage en Pennsylvanie, c'est très simple : Draco a été élevé par sa grand-mère, dont il s'est séparé dans des circonstances très désagréables. Depuis lors, rien ne s'est bien passé dans sa vie personnelle. A présent il est en danger, seul, mais il commence un nouveau chapitre. J'aimerais qu'il ait de la chance dans cette nouvelle vie, et j'ai le sentiment, appelle cela de la superstition si tu préfères, que si je rétablis les ponts qu'il a coupés jadis, il en aura enfin.

Dans le silence de mort qui suivit, Harry les vit chercher désespérément un argument pour le contredire et, comme ils n'en trouvèrent pas, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Vous ne l'oublierez pas, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de son émotion ni des implications de ce qu'il allait dire. Pour être vraiment heureux, il est tellement important d'être bien avec sa famille… même si l'on n'agit pas selon ses souhaits. Quand votre famille vous hait, c'est presque comme une malédiction.

Quand la porte se referma, Julian jeta un regard irrité à Sydney.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire par là ?

- La logique me semble assez claire, déclara Sydney, mais l'étrange tension qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix d'Harry lui fit froncer les sourcils. Mon père est un peu superstitieux, et moi aussi. Bien que le mot « malédiction » me semble un peu fort.

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Qu'a-t-il voulu dire en affirmant que notre mariage n'était pas terminé et que tu le savais ?

Ces dernières semaines, Sydney avait vu Harry affronter le FBI et les autres avec courage, exprimant ouvertement sa foi en l'innocence de Draco, bien qu'il ait rejeté son amour et l'ait terriblement blessé. Pendant ce temps, Sydney avait côtoyé Julian une dizaine de fois tandis qu'ils supervisaient ensemble les activités sportives des élèves d'Harry, mais face à lui elle avait soigneusement dissimulé ses sentiments profonds pour tenter de surmonter son hostilité. Au début, elle s'était persuadée que, pour atteindre son but, mieux valait y aller en douceur, pas à pas, et non s'exprimer librement. Maintenant qu'elle regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se rendait compte que c'était la peur de prendre des coups, de se ridiculiser et de voir ses espoirs réduits en miettes qui lui avait dicté cette stratégie. Il voyait régulièrement une autre femme, elle le savait, il la voyait même davantage depuis que Sydney était revenue à Keaton, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait réussit pour l'instant qu'à parvenir avec lui à une sorte de trève armée. Ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient pas changé. Elle l'avait simplement contraint par sa présence à dissimuler son mépris sous une façade de froideur polie.

Elle avait peur de ne plus avoir le temps, peur de perdre son sang froid si elle ne le lui disait pas maintenant et peur de commettre une erreur fatale tant elle était anxieuse de tout lui livrer.

- Tu songes à me répondre ou tu étudies la forme de mon nez ? demanda-t-il avec irritation.

Horrifiée, Sydney sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer et ses paumes devenir moites, mais elle leva les yeux vers son regard d'un bleu glacé.

- Harry pense que ce n'est pas fini entre nous parce que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, dit-elle courageusement.

- Où est-il allé pêcher une idée aussi stupide ?

- C'est moi qui le lui ai dit, répondit Sydney en tremblant.

Il fronça brutalement les sourcils et lui décocha un regard méprisant qui la fit tressaillir.

- Tu lui as dit que tu étais encore amoureuse de moi ?

- Oui. Je lui ai tout dit, y compris quelle épouse détestable je faisais et comment… comment j'ai perdu notre bébé.

La simple évocation de cet enfant mort rendit Julian si furieux qu'il dut lutter pour ne pas la gifler. Cette fureur retenue le fit faciller.

- Ne parle plus jamais de ce bébé, ni à moi ni à personne, sinon, Dieu m'est témoin, je…

- Tu feras quoi ? cria Sydney d'une voix entrecoupée. Tu me haïras ? Tu ne peux pas me haïr plus que je ne me hais pour cela. Tu divorceras ? C'est déjà fait. Tu refuseras de croire que c'était un accident ? poursuivit-elle comme une hystérique. Eh bien, _c'était_ un accident ! Le cheval que je montais s'est mis à boiter…

- La ferme, bon sang ! s'écria Julian, qui lui saisit le bras avec une violence à le briser et la poussa vers la porte.

Mais Sydney ne prêta aucune attention à la douleur et se plaqua contre le montant pour qu'il ne puisse pas la jeter dehors.

- Je ne peux pas me taire ! cria-t-elle. Il faut que tu comprennes. Pendant trois ans, j'ai essayé d'oublier ce que je nous ai fait, j'ai cherché un moyen de me racheter de tout ce que j'étais et que je ne veux plus être !

- Ça suffit !

Il tenta de la repousser et de l'écarter de son chemin, mais elle résista sans se préoccuper des ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, bon Dieu ? demanda-t-il, comme il ne pouvait la faire bouger sans avoir recours à la brutalité.

- Je veux que tu me croies quand je te dis que c'était un accident, pleura-t-elle.

Julian lutta contre l'effet que produisaient sur lui ses paroles et son beau visage mouillé de larmes, car depuis qu'il la connaissait, jamais il ne l'avait vue dans cet état. Elle s'était montrée enfant gâtée, fière et volontaire, mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait versé une larme. Il aurait quand même été capable de lui résister si, à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas levé vers lui ses yeux humides en murmurant :

- Au fond, pendant toutes ces années, nous avons tous les deux pleuré sur la manière dont tout cela s'est terminé. Prends-moi dans tes bras et arrêtons !

Malgré lui il desserra son étreinte, elle plaqua son visage contre la poitrine de Julian qui l'enlaça, la serra contre lui, tandis qu'elle pleurait, et la douceur douloureuse de son corps contre le sien faillit le perdre.

- C'est fini, Sydney. C'est fini entre nous.

- Alors laisse-moi te dire pourquoi je suis venue à Keaton. Je veux que nous restions amis, et non ennemis.

La main de Julian s'arrêta au milieu de son dos et Sydney retint son souffle. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il refuse, mais, comme il demeurait muet, elle releva la tête.

- Au fond de ton cœur, ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a au moins une chance sur deux que je n'ai pas délibérément cherché à perdre notre bébé ? Si tu réfléchissais, poursuivit-elle avant qu'il ne lui coupe la parole, tu comprendrais que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de risquer ma vie pour quoi que ce soit. Je suis tellement lâche…

Julian reconnut brusquement l'extrême logique de ses propos et, plus encore, il lut la vérité dans ses yeux. La fureur et le dégoût qu'il avait entretenus tant de temps s'évanouirent peu à peu, faisant place à un indicible soulagement.

- Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je regrette la bêtise, l'égoïsme et la témérité qui ont tués notre enfant. Je regrette tout ce gâchis et l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre quand nous étions mariés…

- Ce n'était pas aussi mal que ça, dit-il avec réticence.

- Ne fais pas semblant pour moi. Je suis grande maintenant, j'ai appris à regarder la vérité en face. Et la vérité, c'est que j'ai été une épouse lamentable. Non seulement je me suis comportée comme une enfant gâtée, irrationnelle, exigeante, mais de plus je n'étais bonne à rien. Je ne faisais pas la cuisine, pas le ménage, et quand tu ne voulais pas me laisser agir comme bon me semblait, je refusais de coucher avec toi. Cela fait des années que je voulais le reconnaître devant toi et te dire la vérité… Notre mariage n'a pas échoué, tu n'as pas échoué… C'est moi qui ai échoué.

A son étonnement, il hocha la tête et soupira.

- Tu as toujours été tellement dure avec toi-même. Ça n'a pas changé.

- Dure avec moi-même ? répéta Sydney en réprimant un rire. Tu plaisantes, j'imagine. C'est _moi_ qui ai failli t'empoisonner une des rares fois où j'ai pris la peine de cuisiner. C'est moi qui ai laisser l'empreinte du fer à repasser sur trois de tes chemises d'uniforme, la première semaine de notre mariage. C'est moi qui ai repassé les plis de ton pantalon à l'envers, de sorte que ça bouffait sur le coté.

- Tu n'as pas failli m'empoisonner.

- Julian, n'essaie pas de me ménager ! Après notre mariage, tous les gars du bureau du shérif te charriaient en te traitant de roi de la pastille digestive. Je les ai entendus.

- J'avalais des antiacides comme des bonbons parce que j'étais mariée à quelqu'un que je n'arrivais pas à rendre heureux et ça me minait.

Sydney avait longtemps attendu pour lui avouer ses fautes et lui demander son pardon. Elle n'acceptait pas de se voir refrénée par une espèce de galanterie mal placée.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais ! Mon dieu, ta mère m'a même donné la recette de ton plat préféré et tu as eu bien du mal à manger ma piperade. Ne le nie pas, ajouta-t-elle férocement quand il se mit à hocher la tête. Je t'ai _vu_ la jeter à la poubelle dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné. Tu as dû te débarrasser de tous mes plats de la même façon, et je ne t'en blâme pas.

- J'ai mangé tout ce que tu m'as préparé, insista-t-il, furieux. Sauf la piperade. Je suis navré que tu m'aies pris sur le fait, mais je déteste cette chose.

L'expression peinte sur le visage de Sydney devint menaçante devant ces faux-fuyants.

- Julian, ta mère m'a bien dit que c'était ton plat préféré.

- Non c'était celui de Ron. Elle confondait toujours.

L'absurdité de ce débat houleux leur apparut à tout deux en même temps. Sydney se mit à ricaner et se laissa retomber contre la porte.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit à ce moment là ?

- Tu ne m'aurais pas cru, fit Julian en soupirant. Du temps où tu étais la jeune, belle et intelligente fille de Jack Bristow, tu avais l'idée saugrenue de vouloir suivre tout à la lettre et de le faire mieux que quiconque. Quand tu n'excellait pas dans un domaine, tu étais tellement en colère, tu avais tellement honte qu'il était impossible de te raisonner. Pour toi, la vie était comme ces dessins que l'on colorie en suivant un code chiffré, où il faut tout faire dans le bon ordre. Tu as voulu aller à l'université juste après notre mariage non parce que tu étais superficielle ou trop gâtée, mais parce que tu étais bêtement convaincue que tu avais dérangé le bon ordre des choses en m'épousant avant d'avoir terminé tes études dans ton école de luxe. Et quand tu as voulu cette fichue baraque que ton père nous a fait construire, ce n'était pas parce que tu avais l'intention de traiter toute la ville de haut mais parce que, au fond de toi, tu croyais que nous y serions heureux… parce que cela correspondait à l'idée que se faisait Sydney Bristow de l'ordre naturel des choses.

Sydney poussa un soupir de frustration mêlée d'amusement.

- Quand je suis retournée à l'université après notre divorce, pendant un an, une fois par semaine, je suis allée chez un psy pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- En gros ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux minutes. Et ensuite tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il hochait la tête

- Comment veux-tu que je devine ?

- Je suis allée à Paris et j'ai suivi un cours de cuisine !

- Comment t'es-tu débrouillée ?

- Pas bien, en fait, répondit-elle avec un sourire désabusé. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je ne brillais pas dans une matière que j'avais choisie

- Est-ce que tu as réussi l'examen ?

- J'ai réussi le bœuf, le taquina-t-elle, et son petit rire lui mit du baume au cœur, mais j'ai raté le veau.

Ils se sourirent, pour la première fois en harmonie depuis des années

- Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? fit doucement Sydney.

Il se raidit soudain et s'écarta de la porte.

- Pas question.

- Tu as peur ?

- Ça va comme ça, nom de Dieu ! Tu m'as déjà fait ce numéro de séduction, c'est du réchauffé ! Ça ne marche pas !

Faisant fi du coup qu'il venait de porter à son orgueil, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et lui sourit.

- Pour un fils de pasteur, tu jures beaucoup.

- Tu me l'as déjà dis il y a des années Alors je te le redis à mon tour, ce n'est pas moi le pasteur, c'est mon père ! De plus, ajouta-t-il délibérément pour la rebuter, alors que tu me séduisais indéniablement quand j'étais plus jeune, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui préfère séduire.

Sydney murmura, en s'écartant de la porte pour prendre le manteau qu'elle avait jeté sur un fauteuil :

- Vraiment ?

- Et comment ! Et si tu veux un bon conseil, cours vite à Dallas retrouver Vaughn Mickaël ou Mickaël Vaughn, je ne sais plus son nom, pour qu'il apaise ta suseptibilité froissée en t'offrant une rivière de diamants de cinquante carats, assortie à la bague invraisemblablement vulgaire que tu portes.

Au lieu de lui voler dans les plumes, comme elle l'aurait fait jadis, elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de tes conseils, dit-elle Cela te surprendra peut-être, mais à présent c'est à moi que l'on demande conseil, y compris Mickaël.

- Pour quoi ? railla-t-il. Pour rédiger un article sur la mode dans les pages société ?

- Ça suffit ! explosa Sydney en lançant de nouveau son manteau sur le fauteuil Je veux bien que tu me fasses du mal quand je le mérite, mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser m'attaquer pour dissimuler tes incertitudes sexuelles.

- Mes quoi ? tonna-t-il.

- Tu étais parfaitement gentil, parfaitement à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que je te demande de m'embrasser. Là tu t'es mis à m'agresser bêtement. Soit tu t'excuses, soit tu m'embrasses, soit tu reconnais que tu as peur

- Je m'excuse, fit-il sèchement, si vite et de manière si impénitente que Sydney éclata de rire.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant son manteau. J'accepte tes excuses.

Dans le passé un tel échange se serait terminé en une bagarre homérique, et Julian fut tellement ébahi de la voir si sereine qu'il comprit qu'elle avait vraiment changé.

- Sydney, dit-il brièvement. Excuse-moi de t'avoir agressée. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Elle acquiesça mais détourna les yeux pour ne pas se trahir

- Je sais. Tu t'es sans doute mépris sur le baiser que je te demandais. Je n'y voyais qu'un moyen de sceller notre trêve et de la rendre durable.

Quand elle posa son regard sur lui, elle aurait juré qu'il y avait de l'ironie dans le sien, mais à son grand étonnement il lui obéit.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en lui prenant le menton. Embrasse-moi, mais vite.

Voilà pourquoi Sydney riait quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

- Ne ris pas, la gronda-t-il en réprimant lui-même son hilarité.

- Ne souris pas, lui reprocha-t-elle, mais leurs souffles se mêlèrent et cela suffit à ranimer leur ancienne flamme.

Les mains de Julian glissèrent sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, la serrèrent, la plaquèrent contre son corps, puis lui enlacèrent le dos en une étreinte plus violente.

_A suivre…_

(1) Jose Felitiano est un chanteur argentin qui a écrit la chanson « Que sera sera » qui a été reprise par Mike Brant sous le titre « Qui saura »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Le chapitre suivant qui relate la visite de Harry à Ridgemont est déjà écrit. Il sera en ligne, je pense, mardi afin de vous laissez le temps de me dire vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Bises et bonne fin de week-end. _


	41. Chapter 41

_Comme promis, en ce mardi matin, le nouveau chapitre est en ligne avec au programme, la rencontre d'Harry et de la grand-mère de Draco : Reine Black. Avec également pas mal de surprises, mais je vous laisse lire...  
_

* * *

Une fois à Ridgemont et dûment renseigné par l'agence de location de véhicules située à l'aéroport, Harry trouva facilement la maison où Draco avait passé son enfance. Perchée sur une colline dominant la petite vallée pittoresque, le manoir Tudor où vivait toujours Reine Black était, à en croire l'employé de l'agence de location, « quasiment un monument dans la région ». Quand Harry aperçut enfin à sa gauche les somptueux piliers de brique qui en marquaient l'entrée, il quitta la route principale. En suivant la longue et large allée qui montait entre les arbres jusqu'au sommet, il se souvint de ce que Draco lui avait dit du jour où il avait quitté cet endroit. _« A partir de ce moment, j'ai été renié. Alors j'ai rendu mes clés de voiture et j'ai descendu l'allée qui menait à la route. »_ Il avait dû marcher longtemps, songea Harry avec un pincement de nostalgie, puis il regarda autour de lui en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'e Draco avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait vu, ce jour là.

En haut de la colline, après le dernier virage, la voie s'élargissait et décrivait un grand arc de cercle avant de traverser des pelouses bien entretenues, bordées d'arbres géants, dénudés en hiver. La maison de pierre qui s'élevait devant lui dégageait une austérité qui le mit étrangement mal à l'aise quand il s'arrêta devant l'escalier. Il n'avait pas téléphoné avant de venir, car il ne voulait pas exposer l'objet de sa visite ni donner à la grand-mère de Draco la possibilité de l'éconduire. Par expérience, Harry savait que mieux valait traiter de vive voix les affaires personnelles et délicates. Il prit sa sacoche et ses gants, sortit de la voiture et contempla la demeure, retardant le moment de vérité. Draco avait grandi ici et il lui sembla que ce lieu l'avait marqué de son empreinte. Il lui ressemblait un peu, effrayant, orgueilleux, solide, impressionnant.

Cela lui redonna courage et il gravit les marches qui menaient à une grande porte cintrée. Refoulant l'inexplicable sentiment de fatalité qui l'envahissait, il se souvint qu'il était venu remplir une « mission de paix » en souffrance depuis longtemps et il souleva le lourd heurtoir de cuivre.

Un très vieux valet au dos voûté, en costume sombre et en nœud papillon, lui ouvrit la porte.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, lui dit-il. J'aimerai voir Mme Black, si elle est là.

Le valet haussa ses sourcils blancs et broussailleux et écarquilla les yeux en entendant son nom, mais il retrouva vite son sang-froid et recula dans un vestibule sombre, caverneux, au sol d'ardoise verte.

- Je vais voir si Mme Black accepte de vous recevoir. Vous pouvez attendre ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant un fauteuil ancien au dossier droit, apparemment inconfortable, au fond du hall, sur la gauche, près d'un guéridon.

Harry s'assit, sa sacoche sur les genoux, avec l'intuition que ce décor était fait pour donner aux visiteurs que l'on attendait pas le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même. En songeant à ce qu'il allait dire, il contempla un paysage accroché dans un cadre sombre et orné sur le mur en face de lui, puis il se retourna nerveusement quand le valet entra en traînant les pieds.

- Madame va vous recevoir exactement cinq minutes, annonça-t-il.

Refusant de se laisser abattre par cette entrée en matière peu engageante, Harry le suivit dans un grand couloir et passa devant lui après qu'il eut ouvert une porte et lui eut fait signe d'entrer dans une pièce spacieuse où il y avait du feu dans une cheminée de pierre massive et un tapis d'Orient posé sur un parquet ciré. Deux fauteuils à haut dossier et à la tapisserie fanée faisaient face à la cheminée et, comme il n'y avait personne ni sur le canapé ni sur les autres sièges, Harry en conclut à tort qu'il était seul. Il se dirigea vers une table couverte de photos dans des cadres d'argent, dans l'intention d'étudier les visages de ceux qu'il pensait être les parents et les ancêtres de Draco, puis il vit que le mur de gauche était couvert de grands portraits. Avec un sourire fasciné, il s'avança vers eux. Draco n'avait pas exagéré. Il y avait une ressemblance frappante entre les hommes de la famille Black et lui-même.

- Vous venez de gaspiller l'une de vos cinq minutes, monsieur Potter, lança derrière lui une voix cassante.

Surpris, il fit volte-face et chercha à qui appartenait cette voix menaçante. Il tressaillit une seconde fois, car la femme qui venait de se lever, appuyée sur une canne en ébène et à pommeau d'argent, n'avait rien de la petite vieille rétrécie à laquelle il s'attendait. Elle avait quelques centimètres en moins que lui et, une fois debout, elle se tenait aussi droite que l'expression peinte sur ses traits sans rides était froide et sévère.

- Monsieur Potter ! fit-elle d'un ton brusque. Asseyez-vous ou restez debout, mais dites ce que vous avez à dire ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, répondit aussitôt Harry qui recula vers le grand fauteuil qui se trouvait face à celui de la grand-mère de Draco et dans lequel il s'assit pour que celle-ci ne se sente pas obligée de rester debout. Madame Black, je suis un ami de…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, je vous ai vu à la télévision, l'interrompit la femme. Il vous a pris en otage et à fait de vous son porte-parole auprès des médias.

- Pas exactement, dit Harry, qui remarqua qu'elle s'interdisait même de prononcer le nom de Draco.

Comme toujours quand Harry s'était préparé à une confrontation difficile, il savait conserver une sérénité apparente qu'il était loin d'éprouver, mais la situation était encore plus tendue qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

- Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous êtes venu ici !

Harry sourit, ne se laissant pas intimidé par le ton de la vieille dame.

- Je suis ici, Madame Black, dit-il calmement, parce que, quand j'étais avec votre petit-fils dans le Colorado…

- Je n'ai qu'un petit-fils, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, et il habite ici, à Ridgemont.

- Madame Black, vous m'avez accordé cinq minutes. S'il vous plait, ne perdons pas de temps à ergoter sur des détails, sinon je risque de partir d'ici sans vous avoir donné les raisons de ma visite. Or je pense que cela vous intéressera.

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, mais Harry poursuivit courageusement :

- Je sais que vous ne considérez pas Draco comme votre petit-fils, tout comme je sais aussi qu'un autre de vos petit-fils est mort tragiquement. Je suis aussi conscient que c'est à cause de l'entêtement de Draco que votre brouille dure depuis tant d'années.

- Il vous a dit ça ? dit-elle le visage tordu par la dérision.

Harry acquiesça en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux sarcasmes de la vieille dame.

- Il m'a dit beaucoup de choses dans le Colorado, madame Black, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais confiées à personne.

Il attendit un signe de curiosité mais, comme Mme Black continuait de l'observer avec un visage de marbre, Harry dut se passer du moindre encouragement.

- Notamment que, si c'était à refaire, il se serait réconcilié avec vous depuis longtemps. Il vous admire beaucoup et il vous aime…

- Sortez !

Harry se leva machinalement, mais la moutarde lui montait au nez et de toutes ses forces il luttait pour maîtriser sa colère.

- Draco a reconnu que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup et, pour ce qui est de l'entêtement, il disait manifestement la vérité. J'essaie de vous faire comprendre que votre petit-fils regrette votre brouille et qu'il vous aime.

- Je vous ai dit de sortir ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici !

- Apparemment pas, admit Harry en prenant la sacoche qu'il avait laissée à côté de son fauteuil. Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme adulte, au soir de sa vie, puisse encore faire grief à la chair de sa chair d'un acte qui remonte à son enfance. Comment cela pouvait-il être grave au point que vous ne puissiez pas lui pardonner ?

Mme Black rit amèrement.

- Pauvre imbécile ! Il vous a dupé, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous a-t-il vraiment demandé de venir ici ? Ce n'est pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait jamais osé !

Sentant qu'une réponse négative ne ferait qu'apporter de l'eau à son moulin et l'endurcir contre Draco, Harry mit sa fierté de côté et misa tout sur cette dernière chance de toucher le cœur de la femme qu'il avait devant lui.

- Il ne m'a pas demandé de venir vous dire ce qu'il pensait de vous, madame Black. Mais il a fait une chose qui en dit beaucoup plus long sur le respect et l'amour qu'il vous porte encore.

Harry inspira profondément et ignora l'expression glaciale de son interlocutrice.

- Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui jusqu'à cette lettre que j'ai reçu il y a dix jours. Il craignait que je ne sois rejeté par ma famille et m'implorait de partir si tel était le cas et de venir ici. Il avait l'intention de vous écrire…

- Si vous vous êtes enfui et que vous croyez que je vais vous accueillir les bras ouverts, vous vous trompez lourdement ! Je vais plutôt vous jetez dehors ! Chacun doit assumer la responsabilité de ses actes ! Je hais les gens comme vous : ce que vous faites avec lui est contre nature et vous mériterez d'aller en enfer !

Harry recula sous la méchanceté de ces paroles.

- Quel monstre êtes-vous ?

- C'est lui le monstre, monsieur Potter, et il vous a trompé. Deux personnes qu'il aimait sont déjà mortes de mort violente et de sa main. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas être la troisième !

- Il n'a pas tué sa femme et je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Je parle de son frère ! Aussi vrai que Caïn a tué Abel, ce dément a tué William. Après s'être querellé avec lui, il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête !

Face à un mensonge aussi vil, Harry perdit son sang froid.

- Vous mentez ! cria-t-il en tremblant de fureur. Je sais exactement comment William est mort et pourquoi ! Vous accusez Draco parce que vous essayez de justifier votre dégoût face à ses choix sentimentaux, mais ne gaspillez pas votre salive ! Je ne me suis pas enfui, et même si c'était le cas, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je viendrai demander de l'aide ! Plutôt mourir ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que votre mari ait cessé de vous aimer et qu'il ait pris d'autres femmes ! Eh oui, je suis au courant ! lança-t-il alors que, sous le choc, le masque dédaigneux de Mme Black craquait. Draco m'a tout dit. Il m'a révélé que son grand-père lui avait confié que vous étiez la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, même si tout le monde pensait qu'il vous avait épousée pour votre fortune. Il ne parvenait pas à satisfaire vos exigences et il y a renoncé peu après votre mariage. Ce que je ne comprends pas, fit Harry avec mépris, c'est pourquoi il vous aimait et pourquoi Draco vous admire ! Vous n'avez pas de valeurs et vous avez de la glace à la place du cœur ! On comprend pourquoi le pauvre William n'a pas pu vous dire qu'il était homosexuel. Ce n'est pas Draco le monstre, c'est vous !

- Et vous, lui lança Mme Black, vous êtes le pion du monstre !

Comme si le relâchement d'Harry était contagieux, le visage de la vieille dame perdit sa rigidité et sa voix autoritaire se teinta de lassitude.

- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter !

- Non, je m'en vais.

- Si vous partez, le défia-t-elle, c'est que vous avez peur de la vérité. J'ai accepté de vous recevoir parce que je vous ai vu plaider sa cause à la télévision et que je voulais savoir ce qui pouvait bien vous avoir amené ici. Je vous prenais pour une espèce d'opportuniste, avide de rester sous les feux de la rampe, et j'étais persuadée que vous étiez venu dénicher ici quelque chose qui puisse vous y aider. Maintenant il me semble évident que vous êtes un homme d'un grand courage, avec des convictions bien établies, et que c'est votre sens de la justice qui a été abusé. Malgré vos mœurs douteuses, je respecte le courage Monsieur Potter. Je vous respecte assez pour discuter avec vous de choses qui me sont encore très pénibles. Pour votre bien, je vous conseille de m'écouter.

Frappé par la nouvelle tournure que prenait la conversation et malgré la petite pique sur ses « mœurs douteuses », Harry hésita devant son fauteuil, mais resta debout avec entêtement.

- Je vois à votre expression que vous avez décidé de ne pas me croire, dit Mme Black en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Très bien. Si je me berçais d'illusions et si j'étais aussi loyale que vous l'êtes manifestement, je ne m'écouterais pas non plus.

Elle prit la cloche qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de son fauteuil et sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, le valet apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Entrez, Dobby, lui ordonna-t-elle et, alors qu'il obtempérait, elle se tourna vers Harry. Comment croyez-vous que William soit mort ?

- Je _sais_ comment il est mort, rectifia Harry avec fougue.

- Et que croyez-vous savoir ? répliqua Mme Black en haussant les sourcils.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, hésita, se souvenant un peu tard que c'était une vieille femme et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de détruire le souvenir qu'elle gardait de William pour qu'elle ne haïsse plus Draco. Mais William était mort, alors que Draco était encore vivant.

- Ecoutez, madame Black, je ne voudrais pas vous blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, et la vérité est cruelle.

- La vérité ne peut pas me blesser, fit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Ce ton railleur exaspéra à nouveau Harry et brisa le fil ténu de son sang-froid.

- William s'est suicidé, dit-il laconiquement. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête parce qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il ne l'assumait pas. Il l'a avoué à Draco une heure avant de se tuer.

La vieille dame ne cilla pas. Elle se contenta de fixer Harry avec un mélange de pitié et de dédain, puis elle saisit une photo encadrée sur la table et la lui tendit.

- Regardez ceci, dit-elle.

Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il prit la photo et regarda le jeune homme blond et souriant qui se tenait à la barre d'un voilier.

- C'est William, fit Mme Black d'une voix volontairement dénuée de toute expression. A votre avis, a-t-il l'air d'un homosexuel ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Et moi, en ai-je l'air ? Ce dont un homme a l'air n'indique en rien ses penchants sexuels et heureusement sinon…

Harry s'interrompit, tandis que Mme Black tournait les talons pour se diriger vers un meuble ancien. Une main sur sa canne, elle se pencha et ouvrit la porte, découvrant des étagères qui contenaient des verres en cristal, puis elle tira fort sur celle du haut et tout le panneau s'ouvrit en arc de cercle. Derrière, Harry aperçut la porte d'un coffre fort secret et, très mal à l'aise, il regarda Mme black tourner la manette, ouvrir le coffre et en extraire un gros dossier brun attaché par un élastique. Avec un visage de marbre elle dénoua l'élastique et laissa tomber le dossier sur le canapé devant Harry.

- Puisque vous ne me croyez pas, voilà le dossier d'enquête du légiste lors de la mort de William et les articles de presse.

A contrecœur, Harry baissa les yeux vers les papiers un peu éparpillés et son regard se posa sur la une d'un journal avec une photo de Draco à dix-huit ans, une autre de William et un gros titre : « Draco Malfoy reconnaît avoir tiré sur son frère William. »

D'une main tremblante, Harry se baissa et ramassa les coupures de presse qui avaient glissé du dossier. D'après l'article, Draco se trouvait dans la chambre de son frère et parlait avec lui tout en examinant une arme appartenant à sa collection, un Remington automatique qu'il ne croyait pas chargé. Au cours de la conversation, le coup était parti accidentellement, atteignant William à la tête et le tuant instantanément. Harry comprenait ce qu'il lisait, mais son cœur rejetait ces mots là. Il détacha les yeux de ces papiers et jeta un regard noir à Mme Black.

- Je n'en crois rien ! dit-il. Les journaux impriment sans arrêt des choses inexactes.

Mme Black, toujours impassible, le fixa du regard et sortit une copie reliée qu'elle lança à Harry.

- Alors lisez la vérité écrite de sa propre main.

Harry détacha son regard du visage froid de la vieille dame et regarda la couverture du manuscrit sans le toucher. Cela lui faisait peur

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le rapport du coroner.

Harry le prit avec réticence et l'ouvrit. Tout était là : le récit de Draco mot pour mot, noté et transcrit par une sténographe. Draco avait dit exactement ce que rapportait la coupure de presse. Les jambes flageolantes, Harry s'effondra sur le sofa et poursuivit sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé le rapport, puis il reprit les articles des journaux, cherchant quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, qui expliquerait la contradiction entre ce que Draco lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait raconté aux autres.

Quand il releva enfin les yeux vers Mme Black, il comprit que soit Draco lui avait menti… soit il avait menti aux autres sous serment. Il chercha quand même le moyen de ne pas le condamner. A travers les émotions qui lui serraient la gorge, il déclara avec toute la force dont il était capable :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Draco m'a dit que William s'était suicidé, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas sa faute. D'après ce dossier, il s'agissait d'un accident. Un _accident_ ! Il l'affirme…

- Ce n'était pas un accident ! rétorqua sèchement Mme Black, qui appuyait si fort sur sa canne que les articulations de ses doigts en étaient blanches. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer une réalité aussi criante. Il vous a menti à vous et à tous le monde pendant l'enquête !

- Arrêtez !

Harry bondit et jeta le dossier sur le sofa, comme s'il était contaminé.

- Il y a une explication à tout cela. J'en suis sûr. Draco ne m'a pas menti dans le Colorado, je m'en serais rendu compte, je vous l'assure !

Il chercha désespérément un argument et en trouva un on ne peut plus logique.

- William s'est tué, fit-il en tremblant. Il était homosexuel, il l'avait avoué à Draco juste avant, et Draco a porté le chapeau pour une raison ou pour une autre. Peut-être pour que personne ne cherche de motifs.

- Espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama Mme Black, mais dans sa voix il y avait autant de pitié que de colère. William et Draco s'étaient querellés juste avant que le coup parte. Son frère Marcus les a entendus et Dobby aussi. Dites à ce pauvre jeune homme la raison de leur dispute, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec en tournant la tête vers Dobby.

- Ils se disputaient pour une fille, monsieur Potter, répondit Dobby sans hésitation. William avait invité mademoiselle Peyton Sawer au bal de Noël du Country Club et Draco voulait l'y conduire lui-même. William avait l'intention de retirer son invitation, mais Draco ne voulait rien savoir. Il était furieux.

Harry sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Il prit sa sacoche, sans cesser pour autant de défendre Draco :

- Je ne vous crois ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Vous préférez croire un homme dont vous savez pertinemment qu'il a menti, soit à vous, soit au légiste, et à la presse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! rétorqua Harry, qui n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : s'en aller. Au revoir, Mme Black.

Dobby dut trotter devant lui pour arriver le premier à la porte et lui ouvrir.

Harry était presque à la porte quand Mme Black l'appela. Il s'arrêta net, effrayé, et se retourna en essayant de garder un visage impassible. La grand-mère de Draco semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans pendant la minute qu'il lui avait fallu pour le rattraper.

- Si vous savez où se trouve Draco, dit-elle, et si vous avez un atome de conscience, avertissez tout de suite la police. En dépit de ce que vous pouvez penser, c'est ma loyauté envers Draco qui m'a incitée à dissimuler aux autorités sa querelle avec William, au lieu de leur en parler comme je l'aurais dû.

Harry releva le menton mais sa voix était mal assurée.

- Pourquoi l'auriez-vous fait ?

- Parce qu'on l'aurait arrêté et qu'on lui aurait fait subir un traitement psychiatrique ! Draco a tué son frère et sa femme. S'il avait vu un psychiatre, peut-être que Pansy Parkinson ne serait pas dans sa tombe. Je porte sur mes épaules la culpabilité de sa mort et vous n'imaginez pas comme elle me pèse. S'il n'avait pas été évident depuis le début que Draco serait inculpé pour meurtre, je n'aurais pas eu le choix. J'aurais dû dire la vérité sur la mort de William.

Elle s'interrompit, le visage déformé.

- Pour votre bien, dénoncez-le. Sinon, un jour, il y aura une autre victime et, le reste de votre existence, vous porterez le même fardeau que moi.

- Ce n'est pas un meurtrier ! cria Harry.

- Ah oui ?

- Non !

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que ce soit un menteur, répliqua Mme Black, ce qui est irréfutable. Qu'il vous ait menti à vous ou à la police, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry refusa de répondre. Il s'y refusa parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de le reconnaître à voix haute.

- C'est un menteur, répéta solennellement Mme Black. Et il ment tellement bien qu'il a trouvé la carrière qui lui convenait le mieux… acteur !

Elle se détourna, puis s'immobilisa et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Peut être, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton las, plus alarmant et plus redoutable que sa colère, que Draco croit vraiment à ses mensonges et que c'est pour cela qu'il est si convaincant. Peut être qu'il se prend pour les personnages de ses films et que c'est pour cela qu'il est si doué pour la comédie. Au cinéma il jouait des hommes qui tuaient sans raison et qui n'en payaient pas les conséquences parce qu'ils étaient des « héros ». Peut être qu'il a pensé qu'il pouvait tuer sa femme et s'en tirer de la même façon. Peut être, conclut-elle avec emphase, qu'il ne distingue plus la réalité de la fiction.

Harry qui luttait pour ne pas chanceler, serra si fort les points qu'il s'enfonça profondément les ongles dans les paumes.

- Insinuez-vous qu'il est fou ? demanda-t-il.

Mme Black laissa retomber ses épaules et, dans un murmure, comme si elle devait faire pour cela un effort suprême, elle dit :

- Oui, monsieur Potter. C'est _ exactement_ ce que je veux dire. Draco est fou.

Harry ne savait pas si la vieille dame était restée dans le hall. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et partit. Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à la voiture, réprimant une envie de courir, de fuir le maléfice de cette demeure, ses secrets, et le doute terrifiant que l'on avait semé en lui. Il avait eu l'intention de passer la nuit dans un motel et de visiter le pays de Draco. Au lieu de cela, il se rendit directement à l'aéroport, rendit la voiture qu'il avait louée et prit le premier avion en partance.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ou comment transformer un Harry confiant et sûr de l'innocence de Draco en un jeune homme en proie au doute. Et où va le premier vol en partance ? La réponse au prochain chapitre qui sera posté jeudi dans la journée. En attendant, donnez-moi votre avis. Bises  
_


	42. Chapter 42

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, on se concentre sur les acteurs du drame qui a eu lieu 6 ans plus tôt et qui a envoyé Draco en prison... Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Colin Crivey leva les yeux du scénario qu'il était en train d'annoter quand son frère pénétra dans le salon de sa maison de Los Angeles, où il était venu passer le week-end.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Colin.

- Tu viens de recevoir le coup de fil d'un dingue, répondit Dennis avec un petit rire nerveux. Du moins je l'espère.

- Los Angeles est plein de tarés qui débitent des obscénités au téléphone, le rassura Colin. Dans le sud de la Californie, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant, c'est un moyen de communication ordinaire. Ici, tout le monde est un peu cinglé, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? C'est pourquoi cette ville est un repaire de psys.

- Ce n'était pas des obscénités, Colin.

- Alors de quoi s'agissait-il ?

- Ce type prétendait être Draco Malfoy.

- Draco ? C'est ridicule. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- De te prévenir qu'il allait te tuer. Il a dit que tu connaissais le meurtrier de Pansy et qu'il te tuerait pour n'avoir pas témoigné.

- C'est dingue !

- Il semblait tout à fait sérieux, Colin. Tu devrais appeler la police.

Colin hésita, puis hocha la tête.

- Qui que ce soit, c'est un fêlé.

Son frère décrocha le téléphone sur la table du coté du sofa et lui tendit le récepteur.

- Appelle la police. Si tu ne le fais pas pour ta sécurité, fais le par devoir.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, mais ils vont me rire au nez.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dans sa maison de Beverly Hills, Angelina Johnson s'arracha aux bras de son amant pour répondre au téléphone.

- Angelina ! Laisse la bonne répondre !

- C'est ma ligne privée, expliqua-t-elle à l'homme dont le visage était aussi familier que le sien aux cinéphiles. Il y a peut être un changement d'horaire pour le tournage de demain. Allô ? fit-elle.

- C'est Draco, Lina, fit une voix grave. Tu sais qui a tué Pansy. Et tu m'as laissé écoper. Tu vas mourir.

- Draco, attends… ! s'exclama-t-elle, mais il n'y avait plus personne au bout du fil.

- C'était qui ?

Angelina se leva et le fixa d'un air hagard, le corps raidi sous l'effet du choc.

- C'était Draco Malfoy…

- Quoi ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Il… Il m'a appelée Lina. Il n'y a que Draco qui m'ait jamais appelé comme ça.

Tournant les talons, elle le planta là et se rendit dans sa chambre, où elle décrocha aussitôt.

- Théodore ? fit-elle en tremblant. Je viens de recevoir un appel… de Draco Malfoy.

- Moi aussi. C'est un cinglé. Ce n'était pas Draco.

- Il m'appelée Lina ! Il n'y a que Draco qui faisait ça ! Il a dit que je savais qui avait tué Pansy, que je l'avais laissé écoper et qu'il allait me tuer.

- Calme toi ! Ce sont des conneries ! Ce type est un fêlé, peut-être un journaliste qui cherche à ranimer une histoire finie.

- J'appelle les flics.

- Ridiculise-toi si tu veux, mais laisse moi en dehors de tout ça. Ce type n'était pas Draco.

- Je te dis que si !

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Luna Lovegood s'effondra sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine de l'immense maison qui appartenait à son mari, le Dr Derek Sheperd. Depuis six mois qu'ils étaient mariés, la vie n'était qu'une longue lune de miel et elle le regarda faire des longueurs en admirant l'aisance avec laquelle son corps fendait l'eau. Il franchit la dernière longueur et refit surface au bord, tout près d'elle.

- Qui téléphonait ? demanda-t-il en écartant les cheveux de ses yeux avec ces mains aux longs doigts qui pratiquaient de délicates opérations chirurgicales. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas mon service de répondeur, supplia-t-il, à demi-sérieux, en croisant les bras sur le dallage, tandis qu'il étudiait son visage décomposé.

- Non.

- Bien, dit-il.

Puis il lui attrapa les chevilles et lui jeta un regard comiquement lascif.

- Puisque aucun de mes patients n'a la grossièreté de casser sa pipe et d'interrompre notre soirée, plonge dans cette piscine et montre moi si tu m'aimes encore.

- Derek, fit-elle d'une voix tendue, mon père vient de m'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant immédiatement son sérieux.

Il se hissa et sortit de l'eau.

- Draco Malfoy lui a téléphoné.

- Malfoy ? répéta Derek avec dédain en prenant une serviette pour se sécher les bras. Si ce minable traîne vraiment dans les environs de Los Angeles, ce n'est pas seulement un assassin, c'est aussi un dingue. Les flics vont lui mettre la main dessus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Moi. Selon Draco, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix vacillante, je saurais qui a tué Pansy. Il veut que j'en informe les journaux, sinon il tuera tous ceux qui étaient présents ce jour là.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée et, quand elle parla à nouveau, sa peur avait disparu.

- Ce devait être un cinglé. Draco ne m'aurait jamais menacée, et il ne m'aurait sûrement pas fait du mal. Quoi que tu en penses, Draco n'était pas un minable. C'était l'homme le plus charmant que j'ai jamais rencontré, après toi.

- C'est un avis peu partagé.

- C'est mon avis. En dépit de tout ce que tu as pu entendre pendant ce procès, le fait est que Pansy Parkinson était une salope et une intrigante qui ne l'avait pas volé ! Et il est regrettable que Draco soit allé en prison pour ça. Personne ne considérait Pansy comme une véritable actrice alors qu'en fait elle était géniale, tellement bonne que personne ou presque n'a deviné ce qu'il y avait derrière son sourire. Elle avait la réputation d'être élégante, un peu réservée et très sympathique. Elle n'était rien de tout ça. Rien ! C'était une chatte de gouttière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Une traînée ?

- Ça aussi, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Luna en pliant la serviette mouillée qu'il avait laissé près d'une table à parasol. Elle était vraiment comme les chats qui rodent dans les ruelles, qui fouillent dans les poubelles des autres et s'en nourrissent sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Très pittoresque, la taquina son mari, mais pas très explicite.

Luna s'affala à nouveau dans sa chaise longue et tenta d'être plus précise.

- Quand quelqu'un désirait quelque chose, un rôle dans un film, un homme, un fauteuil particulier sur le plateau, Pansy se mettait en quatre pour qu'il ne l'ait pas. La pauvre Angelina Johnson était amoureuse de Draco, folle de lui, mais elle n'en a jamais rien dit, elle n'en a jamais touché le moindre mot à Draco. J'étais la seule à être au courant, et je l'ai découvert complètement par hasard.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu parler ni de Malfoy ni du procès, dit Derek quand elle se tut et se mit à fixer les éclairages de la piscine, mais puisque tu le fais, j'avoue que je suis très curieux de tout ce que la presse n'a pas raconté. On n'a jamais su que Angelina Johnson était amoureuse de Malfoy.

Luna hocha la tête, acceptant de lui donner quelques renseignements.

- J'avais pour politique de ne jamais en parler, parce que je ne faisais confiance à personne, pas même aux hommes avec lesquels je sortais. Rien ne les aurait empêchés d'aller papoter devant un quelconque journaliste qui aurait tout déformé et remué à nouveau la boue. J'imagine que maintenant je peux faire une exception, ajouta-t-elle en froissant son petit nez, puisque tu as juré de me respecter et de me chérir.

- Je pense que oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai appris les sentiments d'Angelina à son égard que plusieurs mois après le procès, alors que Draco était déjà en prison. Je lui ai écrit une lettre que je lui ai envoyée là-bas, mais elle est revenue sans avoir été ouverte, avec « retour à l'envoyeur » inscrit de sa main. Quelques jours plus tard, Angelina est venue me voir, elle voulait que j'envoie sa lettre dans une de mes enveloppes. Il l'a lui avait renvoyée, tout comme la mienne et celles de Harrison Ford et de Patrick Swayze, ce que je lui ai dit. Alors Angelina s'est effondrée en larmes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle rentrait tout juste du Texas, où elle avait voulu faire une visite surprise à Draco. Quand il l'a vue de l'autre côté de la vitre, il a tourné le dos sans dire un mot, puis il a demandé aux gardes de la faire sortir. Je lui ai dit que j'étais certaine qu'il avait honte et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que ses anciens amis le voient comme ça. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a fondu en larmes. La prison dans laquelle il se trouvait était un enfer gigantesque, sale, sordide, et Draco était obligé de porter l'uniforme.

- Que voulait-elle qu'il mette ? Un costume Armani ?

Luna eut un petit rire triste.

- C'est de le voir habillé comme ça qui lui a fait le plus mal, expliqua-t-elle. Bref, elle pleurait et elle m'a avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait changé ses plans et accepté un rôle moins important dans _Destinée_. Pour être près de lui. Pansy avait deviné ce qu'il en était. Un jour elle l'a taquinée en lui disant qu'elle avait le béguin pour Draco et, comme Angelina ne le niait pas, Pansy faisait exprès de s'accrocher à lui dès que l'autre était dans les parages. N'oublie pas que Pansy avait une liaison avec Théodore Nott et qu'elle avait l'intention de demander le divorce dans les jours qui suivaient. La semaine suivante, celle où Pansy est morte, plusieurs personnes l'ont entendue menacer Draco, exigeant qu'il ne prenne pas Angelina dans son prochain film.

- Oui, mais il n'en a jamais fait d'autre, et Angelina n'a donc rien perdu.

- Là n'est pas la question, dit Luna. Pansy était une belle sorcière. Elle ne supportait pas de voir les autres heureux.

Son mari l'observa longuement en silence.

- De quoi t'a-t-elle privée, Luna ? demanda-t-il avec calme.

Luna redressa brutalement la tête.

- De Théodore Nott.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'aimerais bien, fit-elle d'un air sombre. La stupidité aveugle de la jeunesse est indescriptible. J'étais complètement folle de lui.

- C'est un toxico et un poivrot ! Sa carrière était déjà en train de déraper…

- Je sais tout cela, déclara Luna qui se leva. Mais vois-tu, je croyais pouvoir le sauver de tout, y compris de lui-même. Des années plus tard, j'ai appris sur quoi reposait cette séduction qu'il exerçait sur les femmes. Il était tellement sexy, tellement décontracté, qu'on avait l'impression qu'il vous protégeait du monde entier. Mais c'était aussi un petit garçon vulnérable que l'on se découvrait l'envie de protéger. Ce qui explique sans doute que le pauvre Colin Crivey soit tombé amoureux de lui. De son côté, Draco était exactement le contraire de Théodore… Il n'avait besoin de personne, et on le _sentait_…

- Colin Crivey, répéta-t-il, dégoûté, le type qui a dirigé ton dernier film, était amoureux de Théodore Nott ?

Quand Luna acquiesça, il opina du chef.

- Ce milieu dans lequel tu baignais depuis ton enfance m'a tout l'air d'un joli cloaque !

- Quelquefois oui, dit Luna en riant, mais pas en général. Ce n'est qu'une industrie avec des gens qui travaillent dur et qui vivent ensemble pendant quatre ou cinq mois, puis qui partent chacun de leur côté et se retrouvent un jour pour un autre film.

- Cela ne peut pas être complètement mauvais, reconnut-il malgré lui, puisque tu y as vécu pendant des années et que tu es la femme la plus droite et la plus charmante que j'aie connue. C'est étonnant que toute cette histoire entre Théodore, Angelina, Pansy et toi n'ait pas été évoquée au cours du procès.

Luna haussa les épaules.

- La police n'est pas allée chercher bien loin d'autres suspects ni d'autres mobiles. Vois-tu, ils savaient que c'était Draco Malfoy qui avait chargé le revolver qui a tué Pansy. Nous le savions tous. Non seulement il l'avait menacée la veille et il avait d'excellentes raisons affectives et financières de le faire, mais il était surtout le seul d'entre nous qui ait assez de tripes pour cela.

- Il avait peut-être des tripes, mais il devait être bien arrogant pour s'imaginer qu'il s'en tirerait comme ça.

- Il l'était, admit Luna, mais il y avait de la tendresse dans son sourire et une pointe d'admiration dans sa voix. Draco était… une sorte de force irrésistible, comme le vent, qui soufflait dans toutes les directions. Il avait tant de facettes qu'on ne savait jamais laquelle il allait montrer. Il pouvait être incroyablement spirituel ou chaleureux, galant et charmant, mais aussi onctueux et sophistiqué.

- Apparemment c'était un modèle de vertu.

- Parfois il était aussi brutal, froid et sans cœur.

- Si l'on réfléchit bien, fit Derek à demi sérieusement, on dirait plutôt une personnalité multiple.

- Il était complexe, reconnut Luna. Et secret. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait, quand ça lui plaisait et il se fichait pas mal de ce que l'on pensait de lui. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis à cause de ça, mais même les gens qui le détestaient bavaient d'admiration devant lui. Il se moquait d'être détesté comme d'être admiré. Autant que l'on puisse dire, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était son travail. Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin des autres… Il n'aimait pas que l'on soit proche de lui, sauf moi. J'étais sans doute plus proche de lui que quiconque.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il était amoureux de toi.

Luna éclata de rire.

- Pour lui je n'étais qu'une enfant. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a laissé me rapprocher de lui. Il me parlait de choses dont je doute qu'il ait discuté avec Pansy.

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… des détails. Il aimait l'astronomie, par exemple. Un soir où nous tournions en extérieur dans un ranch près de Dallas, il s'est assis et il m'a montré les étoiles en me les nommant et en me racontant d'où venait le nom des constellations. Pansy est sortie et nous a demandé ce que nous faisions et, quand il le lui a dit, elle était ébahie que Draco connaisse quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine.

- Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il ait menacé ton père par téléphone ce soir ?

Elle bascula ses jambes sur les bras de la chaise longue.

- Je pense que c'était un cinglé et que mon père s'est trompé, dit-elle. Il croit avoir vu quelqu'un qui ressemble à Draco traîner dans sa rue hier soir.

Son mari cessa alors de froncer les sourcils pour arborer un air entendu, irrité.

- Ton père n'était pas ivre quand il t'a appelée, par hasard ?

- Je… Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, poursuivit-elle en posant la main sur son bras. Il est seul depuis que je suis partie. J'étais toute sa vie, et je l'ai abandonné pour t'épouser.

- Tu ne l'as pas « abandonné » ! Tu es sa fille, pas sa femme !

Elle lui enlaça la taille et appuya la tête sur son épaule.

- Je le sais, et lui aussi. Il y a quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle, tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la maison, tu m'as félicitée pour être restée sérieuse et charmante malgré toutes les années passées dans le milieu du cinéma. N'oublie pas que, si j'ai réussi à devenir ce que je suis, c'est uniquement grâce à sa vigilance. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour moi.

Son mari l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je sais.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Vous avez donc maintenant quelques indices supplémentaires pour découvrir le coupable... Prêtez-vous au jeu et celui ou celle qui découvrira son identité aura droit à un OS spécialement dédicacé ! Alors à vos claviers. ENJOY et REWIEW ! Bises  
_


	43. Chapter 43

_Merci à toutes d'avoir été si nombreuses à vous prêter au jeu pour savoir qui était l'assassin. Certaines personnes sont un peu comme Harry et doutent de Draco mais uniquement en ce qui concerne la mort de son frère, pour Pansy, il serait innocent selon vous.  
Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve Harry et on a des nouvelles d'un perso que vous avez il me semble apprécié et qui avait disparu de la circulation. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Lorsque Harry s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait chez lui, il était minuit et il avait passé les sept heures précédentes à lutter intérieurement contre la confusion et le doute insidieux qui le hantaient. Il avait gagné la bataille, et maintenant qu'il était chez lui, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, alluma la lumière dans le salon et contempla la pièce douillette et gaie qu'il avait devant lui. Ici, l'idée que Draco pût être fou semblait si ridicule qu'il s'en voulait d'y avoir même songé. En accrochant son manteau dans le placard de l'entrée, il se souvint qu'il y avait passé une soirée merveilleuse en compagnie de Severus et Pearl Snape. Severus Snape aurait ri au nez de Mme Black si celle-ci avait insinué devant lui que Draco était fou, et c'était exactement ce que Harry aurait dû faire !

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, s'assit sur le lit et prit la lettre de Draco dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il eut soudain honte d'avoir douté de lui et éprouva le besoin d'effacer toute trace de son voyage. Il ôta son pull, son jean et prit une douche.

Il se lava le corps et les cheveux comme s'ils avaient été contaminés par l'atmosphère malveillante de ce lugubre amas de pierres que Draco avait jadis appelé sa maison. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur ni dans le lieu, ni dans les gens qui y vivaient, se dit-il en se séchant les cheveux. Et ce valet ! Et Marcus, le frère de Draco !

Toutefois, lui disait une petite voix au fond de lui, la grand-mère de Draco semblait plus abattue que méchante, du moins à la fin de leur entretien. Et le domestique paraissait sûr de son fait en dépit de sa mine lugubre. Pourquoi lui auraient-ils tous deux menti quant à cette dispute avec William ? se demanda Harry. Chassant cette question de son esprit, il débrancha le séchoir, resserra la ceinture de son peignoir et passa au salon. Peut-être pensaient-ils simplement que Draco et William s'étaient querellés, se dit-il en allumant la télévision. Il mit CNN pour écouter le dernier journal.

Mais il y avait un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier, ni justifier : Draco avait menti sur la manière dont William était mort.

Soit il lui avait menti à lui, soit il avait menti à la police, à la presse et au coroner.

Pour échapper à ce dilemme insolvable, Harry jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qui ne fut pas à sa place, quelque chose qu'il pourrait remettre physiquement en ordre, mais il n'y avait rien. Sa maison, toujours nette, était à présent proprement aseptisée : depuis cinq jours, il avait passé tout son temps libre à la ranger pour que la police et les reporters puissent l'examiner pendant son absence. Il y avait une feuille jaunie sur la plante à sa gauche, qu'il arracha, puis il s'immobilisa, réchauffé par le souvenir de la réaction de Draco devant un tel comportement. _« C'est une manie chez vous de tout remettre en place quand vous êtes mal à l'aise ? »_ Rien que de penser à son sourire nonchalant et à l'éclat amusé de ses yeux, il allait déjà mieux. Il avait besoin de ranimer ces souvenirs, se dit-il, parce qu'ils étaient bien réels. Il était réel. Draco était réel. Et il l'attendait au Mexique.

Draco avait menti aux autres sur la mort de William, décida-t-il alors, pas à lui. Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille. Il le savait au fond de lui-même. Et quand il le verrait au Mexique, Draco lui expliquerait pourquoi il leur avait menti. La télévision diffusait une émission spéciale sur la Chine et, comme Harry était trop survolté pour dormir, il décida de se remettre à la lettre qu'il laisserait à sa famille en attendant les nouvelles de fin de soirée pour s'assurer qu'on n'y parlait pas de Draco. Le blond lui avait demandé de tout régler en une semaine et d'être prêt à partir le huitième jour. Cinq jours s'étaient déjà écoulés.

Harry regagna sa chambre pour y chercher la lettre qu'il avait commencée, puis il s'installa dans le rocking-chair et alluma la lampe à ses côtés. Avec en bruit de fond le ronronnement des commentaires sur l'avenir économique de la Chine, il relut ce qu'il avait écrit.

_Chère maman, cher papa, cher Ron, cher Julian,_

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, vous saurez que je suis parti pour rejoindre Draco. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, mais je tiens à vous expliquer ce que je fais pour que vous puissiez au moins le comprendre un jour._

_Je l'aime._

_J'aimerais tant vous donner d'autres raisons, de meilleures raisons que celle-là, j'y ai réfléchi, mais je n'en trouve aucune. C'est sans doute parce que c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment._

_Papa, maman, Ron, Julian, vous savez tous les quatre ce qu'est l'amour, vous l'avez éprouvé vous-mêmes. Papa, je me rappelle toutes les fois où tu veillais tard, sur le canapé, un bras enlaçant maman. Je me souviens de toutes ces années de rire et d'embrassades. Je me souviens aussi du jour où maman est revenue de chez le médecin qui lui avait trouvé une boule au sein. Ce soir-là, tu es sorti dans la cour et tu as pleuré. Je le sais, papa, parce que je t'ai suivi. Ce sont des choses que je veux partager avec Draco, toutes, les bonnes choses, la paix, le bonheur, et les choses tristes. Pense-y, je t'en prie, et sache que, tout comme maman et toi avez voulu vivre ensemble, je suis fait pour vivre avec Draco. Je le crois. Je le sens chaque fois que je respire. J'ignore pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais choisi moi-même. Mais c'est ainsi et je n'ai aucun remords._

_Julian, c'est toi qui seras le plus furieux et le dernier à me pardonner, je crois. Tu ne t'es pas encore pardonné à toi-même d'avoir brisé ton ménage et tu ne sembles pas pardonner à Sydney le rôle qu'elle a joué dans cette affaire. Tu ne sais ni pardonner ni oublier et tu es pris dans le piège que tu as toi-même posé. Le plus drôle, c'est que, de nous tous, c'est toi et moi qui aimons si aveuglément et si totalement que nous ne pensons plus qu'à ça. Tu m'aimes tel que je suis. Je le sais. Tu m'as dit que tu descendrais aux enfers pour moi or je vais te faire vivre un enfer et cela ne me plaît pas du tout._

_Après mon départ, vous entendrez tous parler de Draco, horribles rumeurs et hypothèses malveillantes des journalistes, de la police et de gens qui ne le connaissent pas. J'aimerais tant que vous l'ayez connu. Comme ce n'est pas possible, je vais vous laisser une chose qui vient de lui et qui vous donnera un aperçut de l'homme qu'il est réellement. C'est la copie d'une lettre, une lettre très personnelle. J'en ai effacé une partie, non parce que votre opinion en aurait été modifiée, mais parce qu'on y évoque une autre personne et le grand service qu'elle nous a rendu à tous les deux. Quand vous lirez la lettre de Draco, vous verrez que l'homme qui l'a écrite m'aimera et me protégera autant qu'il le pourra. Et bien qu'une telle union ne soit pas valable pour deux hommes, nous nous « marierons » dès que nous serons ensemble._

Telles étaient les dernières lignes de ce qu'Harry avait couché sur le papier, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Il prit son stylo, tout en guettant un éventuel flash d'informations, et écrivit :

_Ron, j'aimerais que Hermione et toi, vous preniez tout ce que contient ma maison pour votre nouvelle demeure. Pensez à moi parfois quand vous arroserez les plantes._

_Julian, il y a une bague qui t'appartient dans le premier tiroir de ma commode. Tu la reconnaîtras. C'est l'alliance que tu as jetée quand Sydney et toi vous vous êtes séparés. C'est à ton doigt qu'elle devrait être, mon idiot de frère bien-aimé. Essaie-la donc… juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Bon d'accord, en souvenir de moi. Aucune alliance ne t'ira aussi bien que celle-là, et tu le sais ! Vous allez vous faire mal, tous les deux, si vous vous remettez ensemble, mais vous ne souffrirez pas autant que l'un sans l'autre. Et…_

Harry redressa vivement la tête quand le présentateur annonça :

« Nous interrompons notre émission spéciale sur la situation en Chine pour vous donner les derniers éléments de l'affaire Draco Malfoy. Selon la police du comté d'Orange en Californie, Malfoy, qui s'est évadé du pénitencier d'Etatd'Amarillo, où il purgeait une peine de quarante-cinq ans de prison pour le meurtre de sa femme, a été repéré à Los Angeles par l'une de ses anciennes connaissances. Cette personne, dont l'identité ne nous a pas été révélée pour l'instant, l'a formellement reconnu. Les recherches se sont intensifiées et l'on a appris qu'il avait téléphoné aujourd'hui à plusieurs membres de l'équipe du film _Destinée_ pour les menacer de mort. La police conseille à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le plateau de _Destinée_ d'agir avec la plus extrême prudence, puisque l'on sait que Malfoy est armé et dangereux. »

Harry bondit, et son stylo roula sur le sol avec sa lettre. C'était un canular, se dit-il. Ce ne pouvait être que cela ! Un maniaque se faisait passer pour Draco pour semer la terreur et faire la une des journaux.

Un canular, assurément. Il éteignit le poste et alla se coucher.

Mais quand il s'endormit enfin, des spectres sans visage, cachés dans l'ombre, hurlant des menaces, emplirent ses rêves.

Le soleil se levait quand il se libéra de ce cauchemar. Harry quitta son lit pour aller boire un jus d'orange dans la cuisine. Il le but sans plaisir, puis il s'arc-bouta contre le comptoir en Formica et laissa retomber sa tête.

- Oh, Draco, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Appelle moi pour me dire qu'ils mentent tous. Je t'en prie… ne les laisse pas me torturer comme ça.

Il décida d'aller à l'église, puis de passer la journée à l'école pour régler certains détails, juste au cas où Draco apprendrait ce qui se passait à Los Angeles et déciderait de lui donner des explications. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler chez lui. Il avait déjà essayé de le joindre à l'école. Il se rendrait sûrement compte qu'il allait l'attendre là, même un dimanche, si une chose aussi importante se produisait.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Harry, ça va bien, mon chéri ? demanda Olympe Maxime en tapotant sur le pare-brise. Cela fait une demi heure que vous êtes là dans le noir avec le moteur qui tourne.

Harry leva brusquement les yeux vers le visage rond et inquiet, éteignit le contact et sortit à la hâte.

- Ça va, mademoiselle Olympe, je réfléchissais… Un problème à l'école et j'avais oublié où j'étais.

Olympe frissonna dans la nuit givrée et resserra son manteau autour d'elle.

- Vous allez attraper la mort si vous restez là.

Mortifié d'avoir oublié où il se trouvait, Harry prit sa serviette sur le siège arrière et s'efforça de sourire à sa vieille voisine.

- J'avais le chauffage dans la voiture, dit-il, bien qu'il n'en fût pas certain.

- Non, affirma Olympe. Votre pare-brise est tout givré. Regardez ! Vous avez travaillé bien tard, ce soir, et un dimanche en plus ! ajouta-t-elle en apercevant la serviette d'Harry.

- Il y a toujours beaucoup de travail, répondit Harry. Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, poursuivit-il en posant la main sur le coude de Mlle Olympe, puis il l'aida à traverser lentement la pelouse qui séparait leurs deux maisons. On ne voit pas grand-chose sans lune, et je ne veux pas que vous trébuchiez dans l'herbe.

- Harry, fit Olympe d'une voix hésitante quand il pénétra dans le halo de lumière jaune qui tombait du porche. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Vous pouvez me dire la vérité. Je n'en parlerai pas à Athénaïs. Vous vous languissez de Draco Malfoy ?

L'espèce de léthargie distraite qui avait envahi Harry toute la journée céda à un état d'alarme à la seconde même où Olympe prononça le nom de Draco.

- Pourquoi diable pensez-vous une chose pareille ? dit-il avec un rire qui lui parut forcé.

- Parce que, poursuivit Olympe comme si la réponse était évidente, vous étiez assis dans votre voiture devant chez vous et vous aviez le regard dans le vague. Quand j'étais jeune fille et que je me languissais de Rube… de quelqu'un, je faisais la même chose, je m'en souviens.

- Vous voulez dire, la taquina Harry, que vous vous gariez dans l'allée qui menait chez vous et que vous restiez là une demi-heure ?

- Bien sûr que non, fit Olympe avec un gloussement de petite fille, qui lui plissa les yeux. Vous savez bien que je n'ai jamais appris à conduire. J'avais le regard dans le vague, comme vous ce soir.

Pour ne pas avoir à mentir, Harry esquiva la question.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on doive se languir de quoi que ce soit, mademoiselle Olympe, dit-il vivement. Quand je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux, je fais face, je le chasse de mon esprit à jamais et je continue comme je peux.

Au lieu de l'approuver ou de lui reposer la question, ce qu'attendait plus ou moins Harry, mademoiselle Olympe posa sa main sur son bras.

- Que feriez-vous s'il y avait quelque chose que vous désiriez depuis toujours, que vous auriez pu avoir, mais que vous aviez peur que les autres se moquent de vous ? Et que vous craigniez, si vous l'obteniez, de le regretter ?

Cette fois, le rire d'Harry fut plus sincère, et il hocha la tête.

- C'est dur, admit-il. Si je n'étais pas heureux sans, j'essaierais de l'être avec, j'imagine.

- Avec lui, c'est cela ?

Spontanément Harry se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue parcheminée.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

Adieu, pensa-t-il. Il s'était écoulé six jours sur les huit que Draco lui avait accordés.

Sur le porche de sa maison, Harry chercha ses clés à tâtons dans sa serviette, en inséra une dans la serrure, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur, quand il entendit une voix d'homme.

- N'allumez pas la lumière.

Son cri de terreur s'arrêta dans sa gorge quand il ajouta :

- Je suis un ami de Draco.

- Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? dit Harry d'une voix aussi tremblante que sa main.

- Parce que, fit Blaise Zabini avec une pointe de gaîté, je suis venu m'assurer que rien ne s'oppose à ce que vous fassiez un petit voyage si l'envie vous en prenait soudain.

- Vous m'avez fichu une peur bleue, bon sang ! explosa Harry qui s'effondra contre la porte, hésitant entre la colère et le rire.

- Désolé.

- Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? demanda Harry, comme il trouvait un peu absurde de parler dans l'obscurité à un homme invisible.

- Je suis entré par l'arrière après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans les environs. Vous êtes filé, monsieur.

- Je suis… quoi ?

- On vous surveille, précisa-t-il. Une estafette bleue garée en bas de la rue s'occupe de la maison et un break noir vous suit partout où que vous alliez. C'est sûrement le FBI. Ils utilisent des voitures qui ne valent pas la peine qu'on les vole, mais ils sont plus efficaces pour la surveillance que les péquenots du coin. Les voitures, ajouta-t-il fièrement, c'est ma spécialité. Prenez la vôtre par exemple. Vous avez un moteur d'un litre cinq, sans doute une radio montée en série, pas de téléphone. Alors sans les accessoires, ça vaut dans les deux cent cinquante dollars.

- Vous… vendez des voitures d'occasion ? demanda Harry, qui en oublia temporairement le problème du FBI, tant il était content d'avoir auprès de lui quelqu'un qui se disait l'ami de Draco.

- On peut dire les choses comme ça, répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Mais quand je les vendais, elles n'avaient pas de papiers, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Vous… vous… _avez volé_ des voitures ? fit Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, mais c'est fini, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé. Je suis rentré dans le rang.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il avec ardeur.

Ce n'était guère rassurant que Draco ait un voleur de voitures pour ami.

- Draco n'est pas à Los Angeles, n'est ce pas ? ajouta-t-il dès qu'il eut compris que ce visiteur sans visage pouvait apaiser d'autres craintes. Il ne menace pas tous ces gens ?

- Je ne sais ni où il est ni ce qu'il fait, je vous le jure.

- Mais vous devez le savoir ! De toute évidence, vous lui avez parlé…

- Non, pas moi. Draco… piquerait une crise s'il savait que j'étais venu moi-même et que je m'étais mouillé. Je me suis dit que ce serait la seule occasion de rencontrer son Harry. Vous devez l'aimer tout plein.

Il se tut et Harry déclara calmement :

- Oui. Il doit beaucoup compter pour vous aussi pour que vous preniez le risque de venir ici.

- Il n'y a aucun risque, nom de Di… nom de nom ! s'écria-t-il avec suffisance. Je ne fais rien d'illégal. Je ne fais que rendre visite à l'ami d'un ami, et il n'y a aucune loi qui l'interdise, ni qui interdise d'entrer par la porte de derrière ou d'attendre dans le noir. J'ai même réparé le verrou. Ce truc n'aurait pas empêché un gosse de pénétrer dans la maison s'il avait insisté un peu.

Il avait dit qu'il était venu voir si « rien ne s'opposait » à ce qu'il parte en voyage, et Harry était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand il lui donna la réponse du même ton jovial et insouciant.

- De toute façon, si je suis là, c'est parce que Draco veut que vous ayez une nouvelle voiture. Je me suis porté volontaire pour vous la livrer. Et me voici !

Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il utiliserait sans doute ce véhicule, non le sien, pour semer ses poursuivants lorsque, dans deux jours, il quitterait Keaton.

- Promettez moi qu'elle n'a pas été volée, dit-il d'un ton sérieux qui le fit rire.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis retiré des affaires. C'est Draco qui l'a payée et j'ai décidé de vous apporter son cadeau, c'est tout. Il n'y a aucune loi qui interdise à un fugitif d'acheter une voiture pour un homme avec de l'argent qu'il a gagné durement et honnêtement. Ce que cet homme en fera, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Je n'ai pas vu de voiture devant la maison ce soir.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton exagérément horrifié. Je ne voulais pas troubler l'ordre public en encombrant votre jolie rue. Je l'ai donc mise sur le parking derrière la mercerie Guipure.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, qui se sentait un peu bête.

- C'est une question intéressante. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi j'ai obéi à cette impulsion folle, plaisanta-t-il, ce qui rappela à Harry les incorrigibles petits garçons de huit ans auxquels il faisait la classe. Je me suis dit que si, un beau matin, vous allez garer votre voiture devant ce magasin, vous aurez peut être envie d'y rentrer, de regarder autour de vous et de ressortir par la porte de derrière pour essayer la nouvelle. Bien entendu, ça ennuiera les types qui vous filent. Ce sera très dur pour eux de savoir par où vous êtes parti, dans quelle voiture et dans quelle tenue… si jamais vous aviez aussi eu envie de changer de pull ou de mettre quelque chose qui était dans votre valise. Si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…

Harry acquiesça dans l'obscurité, frissonnant de ses sous-entendus de conspirateurs.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, fit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Le rocking-chair craqua quand Blaise se leva.

- J'ai été ravi de m'entretenir avec vous, dit-il en lui effleurant le bras. Au revoir, Harry de Draco. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes.

Harry aussi l'espérait.

- Attendez que je sois parti pour allumer la lumière derrière la maison.

Harry écouta son pas lent et eut l'impression qu'il boitait légèrement.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Théodore Nott entendit un bruit derrière lui et tendit la main vers la lampe. Au même instant il vit les rideaux se gonfler près des portes vitrées coulissantes.

- N'allume pas la lumière ! ordonna une voix, tandis qu'une ombre s'écartait des rideaux. Je te vois parfaitement d'ici.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour reconnaître ta voix ! Pourquoi diable n'es tu pas entré par la porte ? Je l'avais laissée ouverte pour toi.

- As-tu idée de l'envie que j'ai de te tuer ?

- Tu as raté ta chance il y a cinq ans. Où est l'argent ?

- Tu es un vampire. Tu saignes les gens à blanc.

- La ferme et passe-moi le fric !

L'ombre leva la main et Théodore aperçut son arme.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Si tu me tues maintenant, ils sauront que c'est toi dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivront.

- Non ! Draco Malfoy est en cavale, il se déchaîne, tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? (Son rire suraigu donnait froid dans le dos.) Il menace les gens au téléphone. On croit qu'il m'a menacé moi aussi. On pensera qu'il t'a tué. J'ai attendu si _longtemps_ ce moment…

Il leva son arme, visa…

- Ne fais pas de folie ! Si tu me tues, ils…

L'explosion qui ébranla le canon fit un petit trou dans la poitrine de Théodore Nott, près de la clavicule. Peu importait que la balle à tête creuse ait raté le cœur. Au point d'impact, elle fragmenta toute la cage thoracique et le tua sur le coup.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Qui a tué Nott ? Je jubile d'avance à l'idée de vos réactions ! La suite arrivera Lundi mais d'ici là, REWIEW ! Bises__  
_


	44. Chapter 44

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews, je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant en si peu de temps ! Comme je n'étais pas chez moi ce week end et que je n'avais pas internet je n'ai pas pu vous répondre au fur et à mesure. Je vais donc faire une réponse collective :  
Beaucoup d'hypothèses ont été émises sur l'identité du meurtrier et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que la bonne réponse a été trouvé ainsi que le mobile du tueur dans sa quasi totalité ! Je ne révélerai pas tout de suite le nom des gagnants, vous le découvrirez en temps voulu. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les indices vous mettant sur la voix sont dans les deux derniers chapitres. Et comme certaines l'ont judicieusement fait remarquer, l'utilisation de certains pronoms personnels dans le dernier chapitre n'est nullement fortuite !  
Dans ce chapitre Harry fait ses adieux...  
_

* * *

- C'est gentil de nous avoir tous invités à dîner, dit Mme Potter à Harry en se levant pour l'aider à débarrasser la table. Nous ne devrions pas attendre les grandes occasions, comme nous le faisons souvent, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry prit quatre verres et sourit à sa mère. C'était une très grande occasion, la dernière soirée qu'il passerait avec eux, puisque, le lendemain matin, il partirait rejoindre Draco.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que Ron et moi nous restions pour t'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans la salle à manger ? demanda Hermione, tandis que Ron l'aidait à enfiler son manteau. Il faut que Ron travaille sur son projet pour le centre de loisirs, mais ça peut attendre une demi-heure.

- Non, dit Harry, qui pénétra d'un pas vif dans le salon et qui serra Hermione, puis Ron dans ses bras.

Il les étreignit plus longtemps que d'ordinaire et les embrassa sur les joues. C'était un adieu.

- Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, leur murmura-t-il.

- Nous n'habitons qu'a deux kilomètres d'ici, fit observer ironiquement Ron.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner puis ferma la porte. Julian et son père s'étaient installés dans le salon pour regarder les nouvelles et Sydney débarrassait la table.

- Hermione est tellement adorable ! fit Lily Potter quand elle fut seule avec Harry dans la cuisine. Ron et elle sont si bien ensemble, si heureux. J'ai l'impression que Julian et Sydney se sont retrouvés, non ? murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger où Sydney empilait les assiettes. Sydney était si jeune ! Elle s'est stabilisée, elle a mûri, et Julian l'aime tant ! Il ne s'en était jamais remis.

Harry sourit sombrement en rangeant dans le lave-vaisselle les assiettes que Sydney avait rapportées.

- Ne sois pas trop optimiste ! C'est moi qui l'ai invitée ce soir, pas Julian. Il sort toujours avec Lauren Reed… en dépit des sentiments qu'il éprouve toujours pour Sydney.

- Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Préoccupé.

Prenant un torchon, Harry la fixa avec attention et commença d'essuyer l'évier.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- D'abord, l'eau coule toujours, la vaisselle n'est pas faîte et tu essuies l'évier. Tu as toujours été un jeune homme très soigneux, Harry, le taquina-t-elle, et Harry reposa vite son torchon et revint à sa première tâche. Mais là, tu exagères. Tu penses encore à Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était là l'occasion rêvée de préparer sa mère à la lecture de sa lettre, et Harry décida d'en profiter.

- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui dans le Colorado ?

- Je dirais qu'il serait inutile, pénible et stupide que tu te mettes une chose pareille en tête et cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, tu le sais.

- Et si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ?

- Je te recommande le baume du temps, mon chéri. Cela guérit tout. Enfin tu ne l'as connu qu'une semaine. Pourquoi ne pas tombé plutôt amoureux de Ginny Weasley ?dit-elle, à demi-sérieuse. Elle est jolie et absolument folle de toi… même ton père l'a remarqué.

Harry comprit soudain que cette conversation lui faisait perdre les précieuses minutes qui lui restait à passer avec sa famille et il jeta son torchon.

- Allons au salon, dit-il en poussant sa mère hors de la cuisine. Je finirai ça plus tard. Quelqu'un désire-t-il quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en élevant le ton.

- Oui, répondit Julian. Du café.

Sydney, qui venait d'arriver pour aider Lily et Harry, sortit des tasses et des soucoupes, mais Harry hocha la tête.

- Va donc avec Julian. Je reviendrai quand le café sera prêt.

Harry était à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et le salon, un plateau dans les mains, quand il entendit son père.

- Julian, éteins cette télévision, sifflait-il, il ne faut pas qu'Harry entende cela !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas que j'entende ? fit-il paralysé par la terreur, tandis que Julian se penchait vers le poste. Laisse ça, Julian ! l'avertit-il d'un ton rude, sachant instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Ils ont repris Draco, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en tremblant si fort que les tasses s'entrechoquèrent. Répondez-moi ! cria-t-il aux quatre visages atterrés.

- Ils ne l'ont pas arrêté, rétorqua Julian d'un ton sarcastique. Il a fait une autre victime !

Les spots publicitaires prirent fin, et Harry vit un brancard sortir d'une maison, le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, tandis que la voix du commentateur semblait jaillir dans la pièce : _« Pour reprendre notre toute dernière nouvelle, Théodore Nott, qui avait joué avec Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson dans _Destinée_, a été retrouvé mort aujourd'hui dans sa maison de Los Angeles après avoir reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Les rapports préliminaires indiquent qu'il s'agissait d'une balle à tête creuse, semblable à celle qui a tué la femme de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson. Le coroner a fixé approximativement l'heure du décès à dix heures hier soir. La police nous a confirmé que Théodore avait bien reçu un coup de fil de menace de Draco Malfoy hier soir et que l'on a vu Malfoy dans les parages, semble-t-il. Draco Malfoy a également menacé d'autres membres de l'équipe de _Destinée_, à qui l'on a recommandé la plus extrême prudence… »_

La fin de l'annonce se noya dans un fracas de porcelaine brisée. Harry avait laissé tomber le plateau et se cachait le visage dans les mains, pour chasser la vision de ce corps enveloppé de blanc que l'on mettait dans une ambulance et le souvenir de la voix glacée de Draco : _« Laisse moi Nott. Il y a d'autres moyens de s'occuper de lui. »_

- Harry ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais il recula, son regard flou allant, de sa mère et de Sydney, qui ramassaient la porcelaine brisée à son père et Julian, qui se tenaient près de lui et l'observaient, inquiets et consternés.

- Je vous en prie ! fit-il d'une voix sourde. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'être seul. Papa, dit-il en contenant son affolement avec tant de force que sa voix en était éteinte, ramène maman à la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi. Ce n'est pas bon pour sa tension.

Il fit volte-face, fila dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'assit dans l'obscurité. Il entendit le téléphone sonner dans la maison, mais c'était la voix de Mme Black qui lui hurlait dans la tête :

_« Draco a tué son propre frère et sa femme. Au cinéma, il jouait des hommes qui assassinaient et qui s'en tiraient parce qu'ils étaient des héros… Il ne distingue plus la réalité de la fiction… Draco est fou. S'il avait été traité par un psychiatre, Pansy Parkinson, ne serait pas dans sa tombe. Pour votre bien, dénoncez-le. Sinon il y aura une autre victime, et le reste de votre existence vous porterez le même fardeau que moi… »_

Le célèbre visage de Théodore Nott, avec son sourire de séducteur, lui passa devant les yeux. Il ne sourirait plus. Comme Pansy Parkinson et William Black, il était mort. Assassiné.

Il entendit l'avertissement de Severus Snape. _« Nous avons découvert des indices qui mènent à Angelina Johnson… Lune Lovegood… Colin Crivey. »_

Il prit la lettre de Draco dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et la serra contre lui, mais il n'eut pas besoin de la lire. Il en savait chaque mot par cœur. Il se berça d'arrière en avant sans pleurer, en pressant la lettre sur son cœur, et en répétant son nom dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Les voix assourdies qui lui parvenaient du salon le tirèrent peu à peu de cet abîme où rien n'existait plus pour lui que son tourment, des voix qui le forcèrent à se redresser lentement. Les voix de gens qui devaient savoir… l'aider… lui dire…

Son père interrompit brusquement sa conversation avec Julian et Sydney quand Harry entra, le corps raide comme un morceau de bois, la lettre qu'il avait l'intention de leur laisser dans la main.

- J'ai renvoyé maman à la maison, dit son père.

Harry acquiesça et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est bien.

Pendant quelques instants, il tordit sa lettre entre ses mains, puis il la lui lança.

- Je devais… devais partir demain pour aller le rejoindre, ajouta-t-il quand, l'ayant ouverte, son père la tendit devant lui pour que Julian puisse la lire lui aussi.

Julian le fixa brusquement, les yeux plissés par la colère et la désapprobation.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Julian s'avança vers lui, mais il s'écarta d'un bond quand il voulu lui prendre le bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton hystérique en s'accrochant au dossier d'un fauteuil. Ne me touche pas !

Puis il regarda le visage sombre, blessé, de son père qui finit de lire sa lettre, la laissa tomber sur la table et se leva.

- Aide-moi, lui dit Harry d'une voix brisée. Je t'en supplie, aide-moi. Tu sais toujours ce qui est bien. Je dois faire ce qui est bien. Mais il faut qu'on m'aide ! cria-t-il à Sydney, qui refoulait ses larmes, puis à Julian.

Son père l'attira soudain dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser, comme quand il était petit garçon et qu'il pleurait pour un bobo.

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Il faut arrêter cet homme pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Julian, fit-il, reprenant le dessus, tu es avocat. Quel est le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir s'en compromettre Harry davantage ?

- Ginny Weasley est notre meilleur atout, répondit Julian après un instant de réflexion. Je peux l'appeler pour lui proposer un marché. Harry donne Malfoy et elle le lave de toute accusation. On ne lui posera pas de questions.

A ce mot, Harry s'arracha de sa torpeur.

- Dis bien à Ginny que je ne répondrai pas si elle me demande comment j'ai appris où se trouve Draco ! fit-il d'une voix vibrante d'inquiétude.

Il pensa à Severus et à Pearl Snape et au jeune homme rieur qui lui avait apporté la voiture… tous fidèles à un homme qui avait trahi leur confiance parce qu'il était malade. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Si tu l'appelles, répéta-t-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix, je ne veux pas lui dire autre chose que l'endroit où se trouvera Draco demain soir. Je n'impliquerai personne d'autre, c'est hors de question !

- Tu es plongé jusqu'au cou dans une histoire illégale et tu te soucies de protéger quelqu'un d'autre ! répliqua Julian d'un ton cinglant. Tu te rends compte de ce que pourrait te faire Ginny Weasley ? Elle pourrait te traîner hors d'ici, les pieds enchaînés !

Harry allait lui répondre, mais la réserve qu'il avait observée jusque-là était en train de se dissiper. Il préféra tourner les talons. Il alla dans la cuisine et s'affala sur une chaise devant la table. Les épaules secouées de sanglots, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et les torrents de larmes qu'il avait refoulés coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, suffoqua-t-il, je suis tellement désolé…

Sydney lui mit un mouchoir dans la main et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, lui apportant un soutient muet.

Quand Julian entra dans la cuisine, Harry était parvenu à retrouver un semblant de sang-froid.

- Weasley accepte le marché, dit-il. Elle sera là dans trois heures.

Quand il se retourna, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha le récepteur.

- Oui, il est ici mais il ne prend aucun appel.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, prit un air songeur, couvrit l'appareil et dit à Harry :

- C'est une certaine Reine Black. Elle prétend que c'est urgent.

Harry acquiesça, ravala ses pleurs et tendit la main.

- Vous jubilez, n'est-ce pas, madame Black ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

- Non, répondit la grand-mère de Draco. Je vous appelle pour vous demander, pour vous supplier de le dénoncer, si vous savez où il est, avant qu'il n'assassine un autre innocent.

- Il s'appelle Draco ! répliqua férocement Harry. Ne dites pas « il » quand vous parlez de votre petit-fils !

La vieille femme inspira fortement et, quand elle parla à nouveau, elle semblait aussi tourmentée que Harry.

- Si vous savez où est _Draco_, supplia-t-elle, si vous savez où est mon _petit-fils_, je vous en prie, pour l'amour de Dieu, empêchez-le de nuire.

L'animosité d'Harry se dissipa devant l'angoisse qu'il décela dans cette voix fière.

- Je le ferai, murmura-t-il.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Oui, je sais vous devez me haïr mais par pitié évitez les tomates lol ! Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait. La suite arrivera mercredi ou jeudi. Bises  
_


	45. Chapter 45

_Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre avec le choix de Harry. Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

- L'équipage du vol 614 vous remercie d'avoir choisi Aero Mexico, annonça l'hôtesse. N'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'entrain, que nous vous avons amenés à destination avec vingt minutes d'avance. Restez sur votre siège, poursuivit-elle d'un ton redevenu professionnel, et gardez votre ceinture attachée jusqu'à ce que l'appareil soit immobilisé devant le terminal.

Assis à l'arrière de l'avion bondé, entre Julian et Ginny Weasley, Harry, l'estomac noué, serrait la main de son frère à l'écraser, quand l'avion s'arrêta dans un soubresaut et que jaillit la passerelle pour rejoindre le terminal. Son cœur lui criait que tout ceci était mal, sa conscience que c'était bien, et il était piégé entre ces deux feux croisés. A côté de lui, Ginny Weasley remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait à un rythme saccadé, et elle lui prit l'autre main.

- Du calme, Harry, lui dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. C'est presque fini. Toutes les issues de l'aéroport sont surveillées.

Harry détacha le regard des passagers qui se levaient et rassemblaient les affaires rangées dans les compartiments supérieurs.

- Je ne peux pas. Je vais être malade.

Ginny resserra son étreinte sur ses doigts moites.

- Respirez lentement, profondément.

Harry se força à lui obéir.

- Que personne ne lui fasse de mal ! murmura-t-il d'un ton féroce. Vous me l'avez promis.

Ginny se leva et incita doucement Harry à faire de même en posant la main sur son bras. Il se dégagea violemment.

- Promettez-le moi encore !

- Personne ne veut lui faire de mal, Harry, dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant paniqué. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu. Vous vouliez vous en assurer, et je vous ai dit qu'il y aurait moins de risque d'une confrontation brutale s'il vous voyait et s'il redoutait que vous ne soyez pris dans le feu de l'action. Vous vous souvenez ?

Quand Harry eut hoché la tête d'un mouvement saccadé, Ginny avança, la main sous le coude du brun.

- Nous y voilà ! dit-elle. A partir de maintenant, Julian et moi, nous resterons quelques pas derrière vous. N'ayez pas peur. Mes troupes sont disséminées dans tout le terminal et à l'extérieur, et votre sécurité est pour eux la priorité des priorités. Si Malfoy tire, ils se mettront en première ligne pour vous protéger.

- Draco ne me ferait pas de mal ! fit Harry avec mépris.

- Il n'a pas toute sa tête. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il fera quand il comprendra que vous l'avez piégé. C'est pourquoi, quoi qu'il arrive, vous ferez comme si vous étiez de son côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en garde à vue. Nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est ce pas ? Bien, maintenant vous êtes seul. (Elle s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui retira le manteau qu'il avait sur les épaules et le plia sur son bras.) Dans cinq minutes, ce sera terminé. Pensez-y… plus que cinq minutes. Et ne le cherchez pas, laissez-le vous trouver.

Elle le regarda s'avancer lentement sur la passerelle, gagner quelques mètres sur eux, puis elle le suivit en compagnie de Julian.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire subir ça, murmura Julian à voix basse, furieux, quand ils furent assez loin pour que l'équipage ne l'entende pas. Vous avez dit vous-même que l'aéroport grouillait d'hommes du FBI et de la police mexicaine. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui pour le faire sortir de son trou.

Ginny déboutonna sa veste de tailleur et rajusta le col de son chemisier.

- Il a insisté pour nous accompagner, déclara-t-elle en réajustant sa coiffure, pour s'assurer que Malfoy ne serait pas blessé, et vous le savez. J'ai demandé au pilote de faire un appel radio pour obtenir un médecin. Il sera là pour lui administrer un calmant dès que ce sera fini.

- Si vous étiez aussi maligne que vous le pensez, vos hommes l'auraient déjà arrêté, et ils ne l'ont pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez appris quand vous êtes monté dans le cockpit pour vous servir de la radio ?

Ginny fit un grand sourire, mais ses propos étaient menaçants.

- Exact. Il leur a échappé ou il n'est pas venu. Le Mexique ne relève pas de la juridiction du FBI. Tant que nous n'aurons pas franchi la frontière avec Malfoy, nous ne pourrons qu' « assister » la police mexicaine dans cette opération, et ils ne sont pas très doués pour ce genre de chose.

Harry pénétra d'un pas mal assuré dans le hall bruyant où les passagers retrouvaient famille et amis, cherchant désespérément du regard un homme grand et blond qui flânerait à la lisière d'un groupe animé et, comme il n'en vit pas, il s'éloigna un peu de la porte pour avancer dans le terminal, chancelant, paralysé par un mélange conflictuel de soulagement et de panique.

- Pardon, seňor ! cria en le bousculant un mexicain qui courrait pour attraper son vol, un petit garçon à la main, une valise dans l'autre.

- Pardon ! lui dit un autre homme en le poussant grossièrement.

Il était grand, blond, et il avait détourné la face.

- Draco ! murmura-t-il terrifié, puis il pivota et le chercha dans la confusion générale, tandis qu'il courrait vers une porte où des passagers sortaient en masse.

Trois mexicains appuyés contre un pilier fixèrent Harry du regard, puis se tournèrent vers Draco et Harry remarqua leur présence au moment où il aperçut le visage de l'homme. Ce n'était pas celui de Draco.

Les hauts parleurs lui hurlaient dans les oreilles : _« Le vol 620 en provenance de Los Angeles arrive à la porte A-64. Le vol 1152 en provenance de Phoenix est arrivé à la porte A-23. Le vol 134… »_

Harry, qui tremblait de plus en plus fort, leva la main, la passa dans ses cheveux et traversa le terminal d'un pas rapide, les yeux dans le vague, en souhaitant que les choses se fassent sans qu'il les voie. Si il marchait vite, songeait-il, si il ne regardait ni à droite ni à gauche, Draco sortirait de derrière un pilier, apparaîtrait dans l'embrasure d'une porte, on l'arrêterait et tout serait fini.

_Mon Dieu, faîtes que ce soit rapide ! _psalmodiait-il au rythme de ses longues enjambées après avoir passé la douane sans être inquiété. _Qu'on ne lui fasse aucun mal… Qu'on ne lui fasse aucun mal… Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas là, _répétait-il frénétiquement en marchant. Plus que deux minutes. Il avait devant lui les portes qui menaient à la zone très éclairée où attendaient voitures et taxis, tous phares allumés. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas là. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas là. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas là. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas… là._

Il n'était pas là.

Harry s'arrêta net sans se préoccuper du flot joyeux et bavard qui le bousculait et qui tentait de le bousculer pour sortir du terminal. Il se retourna lentement et son regard se porta au-delà de Ginny Weasley qui s'était arrêtée et semblait bavarder avec Julian… au-delà du groupe de mexicains qui se précipitaient vers lui… au-delà du vieil homme, grand, les épaules voûtées, les cheveux gris, qui portait une valise, la tête basse… au-delà de la mère avec… Le vieil homme ! Son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, tandis qu'il redressait la tête et levait vers lui… ses yeux orage, souriants, chaleureux.

En lui criant un avertissement muet, Harry fit un pas, deux pas en avant, et se mit à courir à travers la foule, pour se jeter entre le danger et lui.

- NE BOUGEZ PAS, MALFOY !tonna une voix d'homme au même instant.

Draco s'immobilisa, des hommes l'empoignèrent, le jetèrent contre un mur, mais ses yeux restèrent rivés sur Harry, lui ordonnant avec férocité de rester à l'écart. Puis ce fut un tohu-bohu de passagers qui s'écartaient en criant du chemin des _Federales _mexicains, qui couraient, l'arme au poing.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! s'entendit hurler Harry.

Ginny Weasley le tira brusquement en arrière.

- Ils lui font du mal ! cria-t-il en se débattant. Il lui font du _mal_ !

- C'est fini ! lui cria Ginny à l'oreille pour tenter de le calmer. Tout va bien. C'est fini !

Harry comprit enfin ce qu'elle lui disait et se figea. Incapable de se libérer et de détourner le regard, paralysé par l'angoisse, il regarda Draco que l'on fouillait sous la surveillance d'un petit homme, impeccablement vêtu, au visage cireux et aux yeux froids, qui semblait avoir pris les opérations en main. Il souriait pendant que les policiers mexicains fouillaient Draco au corps.

- On rentre à la maison, Malfoy, l'entendit dire Harry, et nous allons rester ensemble un long, long moment…

Il s'interrompit quand l'un des _Federales_ sortit quelque chose de la poche de Draco et tendit la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? aboya-t-il.

Le policier fit tomber l'objet dans sa paume et Harry frissonna de la méchanceté de son sourire, tandis que le regard de l'homme passait de l'objet dans sa main au profil inexpressif de Draco.

- Comme c'est charmant ! railla-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Harry et avança vers lui à grands pas.

- Je m'appelle Tom Voldemort, dit-il en tendant la main. Je parie que c'était pour vous.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il était d'autant plus incapable du moindre mouvement que Draco le regardait à présent, et que l'expression qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui donna envie de mourir. Il lui disait en silence qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé. Il lui disait au revoir.

Parce qu'il pensait encore qu'Harry les avait menés à lui par hasard.

- Prenez-ça ! aboya Voldemort d'une voix odieuse.

Harry sursauta et tendit machinalement la main.

L'objet qu'il y laissa tombé était une fine alliance de diamant.

- Oh non…, gémit Harry en la serrant contre lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Non, non, non…

Sans plus lui prêter attention, Voldemort se tourna vers la police mexicaine.

- Emmenez-le ! ordonna-t-il en désignant les portes où des dizaines de voitures de patrouille dont les gyrophares tournoyaient avaient surgi en silence.

Mais quand les _Federales_ poussèrent Draco en avant, Voldemort parut se raviser.

- Attendez une minute ! aboya-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Harry, tandis que l'on immobilisait Draco à côté de lui. Monsieur Potter, déclara-t-il avec un sourire onctueux et malveillant. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour votre coopération. Si vous ne nous aviez pas aidé à monter ce guet-appends, Malfoy n'aurait jamais été repris.

Draco redressa brutalement la tête, scruta le visage coupable d'Harry. Celui-ci décela d'abord de l'incrédulité. Puis de la haine. Une haine si profonde que tous les muscles de son visage se tendirent en un masque de rage. Dans un éclat de fureur, il se retourna contre ses gardiens et fonça vers la porte.

- Rattrapez ce salopard ! cria Voldemort, et les _Federales_ paniqués par son ton alarmé le frappèrent violemment de leurs matraques.

Harry entendit le craquement du bois sur ses os et sur ses tendons, vit Draco tomber à genoux et se déchaîna quand ils levèrent leurs matraques pour le frapper à nouveau. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Ginny, il se jeta sur Voldemort. Il gémit de douleur pour l'homme qui était au sol, frappa le visage de Voldemort et le bourra de coups de pieds avec une frénésie incontrôlée, tandis que Ginny et un de ses hommes tentaient de le retenir. Voldemort leva le point pour le frapper, mais il s'arrêta net devant les propos menaçants de Ginny :

- Espèce de sadique, si vous le touchez, je vous arrache les yeux ! Amenez ce fichu docteur ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse d'un de ses hommes.

Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers Voldemort et ajouta :

- Et sortez-le d'ici !

Mais elle n'avait pas à se soucier d'interrompre un autre combat inégal… Harry perdait connaissance et glissait lentement dans ses bras.

_A suivre…

* * *

Alors là je crois que ce n'est pas des tomates que vous allez me lancer, vous allez carrément me trucider ! Mais songez tout de même à une chose, si vous voulez la suite pour Samedi, il faut que je reste en vie. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis. Bises et à samedi._


	46. Chapter 46

Le docteur Cameron quitta la chambre d'Harry avec son sac noir et adressa un sourire rassurant à la famille inquiète réunie au grand complet dans le salon pour attendre son diagnostic.

- C'est un garçon solide. Il ira physiquement bien dans vingt quatre heures, leur promit-elle. Vous pouvez entrer et lui souhaiter bonne nuit si vous le désirez. Il est sous calmant et ne sait pas que c'est le matin. Il se peut qu'il ne réagisse pas et même qu'il ne se souvienne pas que vous êtes là, mais cela peut quand même l'aider à se reposer. Il faudra quelques jours avant qu'il ne retourne travailler.

- J'appellerai le principal pour lui expliquer, dit aussitôt Lily Potter qui se leva en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à la porte de la chambre.

- Vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à lui expliquer ni à lui ni à quiconque. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore vu la télévision, sachez que ce matin on ne parlait que de ce qui s'est passé hier au Mexique dans tous les médias, avec à l'appui des films vidéo fournis par des vacanciers qui avaient leur caméscope à l'aéroport. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, bien que l'on y voit Malfoy se faire tabasser par la police mexicaine, la presse fait de Harry un héros qui a collaboré à une opération conçue avec intelligence pour piéger un assassin.

Six visages la regardèrent sans manifester le moindre plaisir d'entendre cette « bonne nouvelle ».

- Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui pendant vingt-quatre heures, poursuivit Cameron en enfilant son manteau, juste pour le surveiller et pour qu'il y ait une présence quand il se réveillera.

- Nous resterons, dit James Potter en enlaçant sa femme.

- Si vous voulez un avis médical gratuit, vous devriez rentrer tous les deux chez vous et dormir un peu, déclara le docteur Cameron avec fermeté. Vous avez l'air exténués, Lily, je ne veux pas vous envoyer à l'hôpital ni que votre cœur lâche.

- Elle a raison, fit Julian d'un ton catégorique. Rentrez et reposez-vous. Ron et Hermione, allez travailler et revenez ce soir si le cœur vous en dit. De toute façon, j'ai deux jours de congé. Je resterai ici.

- Pas question ! protesta Ron. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis avant-hier. Si tu t'endors, tu n'entendras pas Harry quand il aura besoin de toi.

Julian ouvrit la bouche pour discuter, puis trouva une meilleure solution.

- Sydney, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, veux-tu me tenir compagnie ? Sinon Ron et Hermione perdront une demi-journée de travail à discuter avec moi. Ou bien as-tu autre chose à faire ?

- Je resterai, dit-elle simplement.

- C'est donc réglé, conclut le révérend Potter.

La famille s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Harry, tandis que Sydney allait dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner léger à Julian.

- Harry, mon chéri, c'est moi, papa. Ta mère est ici avec moi.

Du fond de ses rêves drogués, Harry sentit qu'on lui caressait le front et entendit son père lui murmurer, comme de très, très loin :

- Nous t'aimons. Tout ira bien. Dors.

Puis Harry perçut la voix de sa mère, brouillée par les larmes :

- Tu es si courageux, mon chéri. Tu as toujours été si courageux. Dors bien.

Quelque chose de dur lui frotta la joue, le fit grimacer, puis il se détourna et le rire bourru de Ron parvint à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ton frère préféré, juste parce que je ne me suis pas encore rasé… Je t'aime, p'tit frère.

Puis se fut au tour de Julian de lui dire de sa voix moqueuse :

- Ron se gourre ! C'est _moi_ ton frère préféré. Sydney et moi, nous sommes là. Si tu te réveilles, appelle nous et nous serons à tes pieds.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry, murmura la tendre Hermione. Dors bien.

Puis les voix s'estompèrent, s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit et se fondirent dans les autres sons étranges et dans ces images troublantes de courses, de cris, de bousculade, d'armes à feu, de lumières tournoyantes et de regards glacés comme autant de poignards mordorés le frappant au cœur, et de moteurs d'avion ronflant, ronflant, ronflant.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sydney entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, tandis qu'elle disposait des toasts, de la confiture et un verre de jus d'orange sur un plateau. Comme il le lui avait promis la veille, Julian l'avait appelée dès qu'il avait ramené Harry à la maison mais, quand Sydney était arrivée, la famille était déjà réunie. Elle ne savait donc des événements de Mexico que ce que lui en avait appris le récit bref, édulcoré sans doute, que Julian avait fait à ses parents inquiets.

Le plateau entre les mains, elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'immobilisa à la vue de Julian assis sur le canapé, le dos courbé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. C'était la posture du désespoir même.

- Ça s'est mal passé à Mexico, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Pire que ça, répondit-il en se frottant les mains sur le visage.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit à l'extrémité du canapé. Les coudes sur les cuisses, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'un ton dur :

- C'était un vrai cauchemar. Heureusement, Harry était tellement hystérique et excédé qu'il n'a pas compris la moitié de ce qui se passait. Ginny Weasley s'est aussi arrangée pour que le chaos l'empêche de voir. Mais moi, poursuivit-il d'un air sombre, j'étais au premier rang, j'avais une vue imprenable et je n'étais pas hystérique. Mon dieu, c'était pire que tout ce que j'imaginais…

- Tu veux dire que Malfoy était violent ? demanda Sydney, comme il ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer. A-t-il essayé de se ruer sur Harry ? De lui faire du mal ?

- Violent ? répéta-t-il d'une voix emplie d'amertume. Lui faire du mal ? J'aurais presque préféré ça ! Cela aurait été beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus facile pour Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Avec un soupir las, il leva les yeux au plafond et émit un rire sinistre.

- Non, il n'a pas été violent. Dès qu'il a compris ce qui se passait, il s'est figé, n'a pas essayé ni de bouger, d'esquiver, ou de fuir. Il est resté planté là sans se défendre, il fixait Harry en hochant la tête pour l'avertir de ne pas s'approcher et de se cacher. Il n'a pas bronché même quand on lui a mis les menottes et qu'on l'a jeté contre le mur pour le fouiller. Les _Federales_ n'hésitent pas à recourir à ce que nous appelons des « brutalités injustifiées. » Ils l'ont brutalisé sous couvert de le fouiller. L'un d'eux lui a donné un coup de matraque dans les reins, un autre l'a frappé derrière les genoux. Il ne s'est ni débattu ni défendu, il n'a pas dit un mot. Mon Dieu, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu un homme passé à tabac réagir comme ça. Il semblait tellement désiré que cela ne dégénère pas qu'il se moquait de ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Harry n'en voyait pas le tiers et il leur criait encore de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Bois ça avant de continuer, dit Sydney en lui tendant son verre de jus d'orange.

Il se redressa et le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant, comme s'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de l'atteindre.

- Ça c'est terminé comme ça ? demanda-t-elle quand le verre fut presque vide.

Il hocha la tête, reprit sa posture, les bras sur les genoux, les épaules voûtées, et fit rouler entre ses mains le verre qu'il fixait du regard.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils entraînaient Malfoy hors de l'aéroport, Voldemort, le directeur du pénitencier d'Amarillo, un salopard et un sadique, s'est arrêté pour féliciter Harry devant Malfoy.

- Pourquoi sadique ?

- Si tu avais vu son sourire, tu aurais compris. Avec Malfoy devant lui, Voldemort a délibérément fait comme si c'était Harry qui avait mis ce guet-apens sur pied, qu'il ne l'avait rejoint à Mexico que pour lui tendre un piège et le livrer.

Sydney porta la main à sa gorge et Julian acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête devant ce geste défensif.

- Tu vois le tableau, et Malfoy l'a vu lui aussi. Il faisait une de ces têtes, nom de Dieu ! Il avait l'air d'un… assassin, c'est le seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit, et ça ne suffit pas à le décrire. Il a tenté de l'attraper ou de se détourner, je ne sais pas au juste, mais de toute façon, les _Federales_ ont saisi ce prétexte pour le tabasser à mort devant harry. C'est à ce moment-là que mon frère s'est déchaîné et s'est jeté sur Voldemort. Ensuite il s'est évanoui, Dieu merci.

- Pourquoi Ginny Weasley n'a-t-elle rien fait pour empêcher cela ?

- Ginny avait les mains liées. Tant que nous étions de l'autre côté de la frontière mexicaine, elle devait collaborer avec eux. Si le FBI était engagé dans les opérations, c'est uniquement parce qu'il y avait un mandat d'arrêt fédéral lancé contre Malfoy pour enlèvement. Le gouvernement mexicain a honoré ce mandat et accepté de coopérer avec une rapidité surprenante à l'opération de l'aéroport, mais les _Federales_ ont autorité sur Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous le remettent à la frontière.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

- Très peu dans ce cas. Au lieu de le conduire à la frontière, ce qu'ils font en général, Ginny les a persuadés de l'y emmener en avion privé. Son appareil a décollé à peu près en même temps que le nôtre. Avant que nous quittions l'aéroport, les _Federales_ ont été pris d'un zèle un peu tardif, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Ils ont confisqué tous les films sur lesquels ils ont mis la main. Ginny a récupéré quelques bandes vidéo qui ont échappé à leur vigilance, non parce qu'elle se souciait des _Federales_, mais parce qu'elle voulait protéger Harry, qu'il n'apparaisse pas sur la pellicule. J'ai vu l'une des cassettes qu'ils ont manifestement laissée passer à un bulletin d'information à l'aéroport, mais la caméra était toujours braquée sur Malfoy. C'est déjà ça.

- Je pensais que Ginny reviendrait ici avec Harry.

- Elle devait attendre à la frontière du Texas pour récupérer Malfoy avant de le remettre à Voldemort.

Sydney le dévisagea quelques instants.

- C'est tout ?

- Pas tout à fait, dit-il d'une voix crispée.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De ça, dit Julian en plongeant la main dans sa poche de chemise. Malfoy avait ça sur lui, et Voldemort la lui a donnée avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Ouvrant le poing, il laissa tomber l'alliance sans cérémonie dans la main tendue de Sydney qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Mon dieu ! murmura-t-elle en fixant du regard le cercle de diamant qui scintillait dans sa paume. Il voulait vraiment lui faire un cadeau très particulier. C'est ravissant et en même temps très masculin.

- Ne sois pas sentimentale, l'admonesta Julian, mais sa voix était enrouée. Ce type est un fou, un assassin.

Elle ravala sa salive et acquiesça.

- Je sais.

Le regard de Julian erra de l'alliance dans la main droite de Sydney au bouchon de carafe qu'elle avait au doigt de la main gauche.

- C'est petit en comparaison du boulet de canon que tu portes.

- Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, fit-elle avec un petit rire étouffé.

- Ce n'est qu'une alliance de diamants ordinaire.

- Cette bague n'a rien d'ordinaire. La monture est en platine, pas en or, et il y a des diamants tout autour.

- Et alors ? Ils ne sont pas très gros, déclara Julian d'un ton abrupt, mais il était soulagé qu'elle ait changé de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas une question de grosseur, répéta-t-elle en retournant l'anneau dans sa main. Les pierres sont d'une beauté exceptionnelle et d'une taille très coûteuse.

- Elles sont carrées.

- Ovale. On appelle ça une taille « rayonnante ». Il a… très bon goût, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- C'est un tueur fou.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en posant la bague sur la table, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et Julian contempla ce beau visage qui l'hypnotisait et qui lui faisait naguère perdre la tête.

Elle était différente à présent… plus âgée, plus douce, plus agréable… soucieuse des autres, beaucoup moins égocentrique. Et cinq fois plus désirable

- Ne te fais pas de reproches parce que Harry a été blessé, fit-elle doucement. Tu l'as sauvé de l'enfer ou pire. Harry en est conscient.

- Merci, dit-il calmement. (Il allongea le bras sur le dossier du canapé, inclina la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.) Je suis sacrément crevé, Syd.

Sa main s'arrondit sur son épaule et il l'attira contre lui, comme si son corps ranimait un souvenir avec l'accord de son esprit épuisé. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire qu'au moment où sa joue vint se poser contre sa poitrine. Même alors cela lui parut inoffensif.

- Nous avons eu tant de chance, toi et moi, murmura-t-elle. Nous nous sommes vus, nous nous sommes aimés, nous nous sommes mariés. Et puis nous avons rejeté tout ça.

- Je sais.

Le regret douloureux qu'il décela dans sa propre voix lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Agacé et surpris, il baissa le menton et la fixa. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, de sa sombre figure.

- Non, dit-il sèchement en fermant les yeux.

Elle frotta sa joue contre son torse, et la résistance de Julian commença à s'émousser.

- Arrête ! menaça-t-il. Sinon je me lève et je vais dormir dans l'autre chambre.

Elle cessa sur le champ, mais ne manifesta aucune fureur. Elle ne recula pas, elle ne se jeta pas sur lui. Il retint son souffle, dans l'expectative. Une minute plus tôt, il était fourbu. Maintenant il avait l'esprit embué, mais son corps revenait à la vie et sa voix semblait posséder une volonté propre.

- Ou tu te lèves, la prévint-il, ou je t'enlève la bague que tu portes.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Parce que je préfère mourir plutôt que de te faire l'amour alors que tu as au doigt la bague d'un autre…

Un diamant vieux de dix mille ans, évalué à deux cent cinquante mille dollars rebondit cavalièrement sur la table basse.

- Syd, tu es la seule femme au monde qui ferait ça à un tel bijou, dit-il entre le rire et le gémissement.

- Je suis la seule femme au monde pour toi.

Julian inclina la tête en arrière et ferma de nouveau les yeux en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à cette vérité-là, mais sa main se posait déjà sur sa nuque, ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux, lui redressaient la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, les baissa vers elle et se souvint des mois d'enfer qu'avait été leur vie commune… de la froideur et du vide qu'avait été la vie sans elle. Il aperçut la larme qui tremblait au coin de ses cils.

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il et il lécha une larme salée.

- Si tu me redonnes ma chance, je te le prouverai, lui promit-elle avec flamme.

- J'en suis sûr, chuchota-t-il en effaçant une seconde larme.

- Tu vas me donner une seconde chance ?

Il lui prit le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était perdu.

- Oui.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Encore un peu désorienté après les médicaments qu'on lui avait administré vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Harry porta la main à sa tête douloureuse et quitta sa chambre d'un pas vacillant. Dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta soudain et cligna des yeux devant l'incroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Julian et Sydney se tenaient près de l'évier, enlacés en une étreinte qui semblait très passionnée. Comme il avait le cerveau encore agréablement brumeux, Harry sourit de ce charmant tableau.

Julian redressa la tête et lui sourit, mais Sydney sursauta, comme si on l'avait prise la main dans le sac et se dégagea.

- Harry, je suis désolée ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry qui s'avança vers le placard et prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau.

Il le but d'un trait pour étancher cette soif étrange qu'il éprouvait.

- De nous être montrés à toi comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna à nouveau Harry, qui mit son verre sous le robinet, mais son esprit commençait déjà à s'éclaircir et les souvenirs revenaient en force.

- Parce que, bredouilla maladroitement Sydney, nous sommes censés t'aider à surmonter ce qui s'est passé au Mexique…

Elle se tut, horrifiée, quand le verre glissa des mains d'Harry et se brisa par terre.

- Non ! explosa Harry, qui s'arc-bouta sur le comptoir pour chassé le souvenir du visage enragé de Draco avant que la police mexicaine ne le roue de coups et du bruit sourd de son corps tombant à terre à ses pieds.

Il frissonna de plus en plus fort, ferma les yeux, serra les paupières pour repousser cette vision, puis il se redressa et se retourna.

- Ne m'en parlez plus jamais, dit-il. Je vais bien, ajouta-t-il avec plus de détermination que de sincérité. C'est fini. Ça ira si vous ne m'en parlez plus. Il faut que je téléphone, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur au dessus de l'évier et, sans se rendre compte qu'il faisait le contraire de ce qu'il venait de leur demander, Harry décrocha le téléphone, appela le bureau de Ginny Weasley et donna son nom à sa secrétaire.

Cette dernière crise l'avait vidée de son énergie. Il avait peur. Il était tendu jusqu'au point de rupture. Il fallait que cela cesse immédiatement. La vie était dure pour tout le monde, et il ne devait plus vaciller sous chaque coup. Tout de suite. Immédiatement. Soit il se faisait prescrire des tranquillisants et se transformait en zombie, soit il envisageait l'avenir calmement, raisonnablement. Le baume du temps ferait le reste. Plus de pleurs, se jura-t-il. Plus d'éclats. Plus de souffrance. Il y avait des gens qui comptaient sur lui, tous ses élèves et ces femmes auxquelles il apprenait à lire chaque soir. Il devait leur montrer comment se comporter dans l'adversité.

Il avait des cours à donner, des équipes de football et de baseball à entraîner. Il faudrait s'occuper sans arrêt. Il _ne devait pas_ craquer.

- Ginny, dit-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix quand elle le prit enfin, il faut que je le voie, que je lui explique…

- Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant, répondit-elle d'un ton compatissant, gentil mais catégorique. Il ne recevra aucune visite à Amarillo pendant quelques temps.

- Amarillo ? Vous m'aviez promis qu'on l'enverrait dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour qu'on l'examine et qu'on le soigne !

- J'ai dit que j'essaierais d'obtenir ça, et je le ferai, mais ça prends du temps et…

- Ne me racontez pas que ça prend du temps, fit-il d'un ton menaçant, mais il se maîtrisa. Ce directeur est un monstre. C'est un sadique, ça se voyait au Mexique. Il fera tabasser Draco jusqu'à ce que…

- Voldemort ne lèvera pas la main sur lui, l'interrompit doucement Ginny. Ça, je peux vous le promettre.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ? Je veux en être sûr !

- Je lui ai dit que nous allions interroger Malfoy puisqu'il est accusé d'enlèvement et que nous espérions qu'il serait en parfait état. Voldemort sait que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne plaisante pas. Il ne déconnera ni avec moi ni avec le FBI, d'autant moins qu'il fait déjà l'objet d'une enquête des autorités carcérales, à cause du soulèvement du mois dernier. Il tient beaucoup trop à son boulot et à sa peau.

- Je ne déposerai pas plainte contre Draco pour enlèvement, lui rappela Harry avec autorité.

- Je le sais, dit Ginny d'un ton apaisant. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de contrôler Voldemort. De toute façon, il sait que l'on mène une enquête sur son comportement et qu'on le surveille de près.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous avez l'air un peu mieux aujourd'hui, dit Ginny. Reposez-vous. Je viendrai vous voir ce week-end.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon…

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, l'interrompit-elle avec fermeté. Vous vous souciez de Malfoy, mais moi, c'est de vous que je me soucie. C'est un tueur et vous avez fait votre devoir, autant pour son bien que pour celui d'autrui. N'allez jamais penser qu'il en va autrement.

Harry acquiesça en se persuadant qu'elle avait raison.

- Ça ira, fit-il. Vraiment.

Quand il eut raccroché, il regarda Sydney et Julian.

- Ça ira, leur promit-il à tous les deux. Vous verrez. C'est bon de constater que ce cauchemar a eu du bon… vous deux, déclara-t-il avec un sourire vacillant.

Ils le forcèrent à prendre un petit déjeuner, puis il se leva pour donner un second coup de téléphone.

Avec la ferme intention de pousser Severus Snape à user de sa grande influence pour que l'on envoie Draco à l'hôpital, Harry composa son numéro personnel de Chicago. Sa secrétaire le lui passa mais, quand Severus prit la communication, sa réaction dépassa tout ce que Harry avait imaginé.

- Espèce de sale intrigant ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante de rage. Vous auriez dû être acteur ! J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour gober votre petit numéro et pour me laisser utiliser pour piéger Draco !

Puis il lui raccrocha au nez. Harry contempla le téléphone muet et comprit peu à peu que l'ami de Draco n'avait pas cru un instant que le blond était responsable de la mort de Théodore Nott. Alors le besoin de parvenir à ses fins et de se disculper devint maladif. Il appela Chicago, le magasin principal de Knightley & Compagny et demanda à parler à Pearl Knightley. Quand la secrétaire de Pearl insista pour connaître son nom, Harry se dit que celle-ci refuserait de le prendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard lui parvint pourtant la voix de Pearl, froide et réservée, mais du moins acceptait-elle de lui parler.

- Que me voulez-vous, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi simplement, supplia-t-il malgré lui. J'ai appelé votre mari il y a quelques instants pour lui demander s'il avait le pouvoir de faire transférer Draco dans un hôpital psychatrique et il m'a raccroché au nez avant que j'aie pu le faire.

- Cela ne me surprend pas. Il vous déteste cordialement.

- Et vous ? fit Harry, qui avala sa salive pour trouver une contenance. Croyez-vous comme lui… que le soir où vous étiez là, j'étais en train de concocter un plan pour piéger Draco et le livrer, et que je me suis servi de vous deux pour y parvenir.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda Pearl, mais Harry sentit une hésitation dans sa voix et s'y accrocha.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y croire. Non, je vous en supplie. Je suis allé voir sa grand-mère qui m'a dit la vérité sur la mort de son frère. Pearl, Draco l'a _abattu !_ Trois personnes sont mortes pour l'avoir contrarié ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à faire du mal, il faut que vous le compreniez et que vous me croyiez…

A des centaines de kilomètres, Pearl s'adossa à un fauteuil et se frotta les tempes au souvenir des rires et de l'amour qui emplissaient il y a si peu de temps la maison d'Harry.

- Je… je vous crois, dit-elle enfin. Le soir où Severus et moi, nous étions chez vous, ce n'était pas de la comédie. Vous l'aimiez beaucoup et vous étiez loin de songer à le piéger.

- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement. Au revoir.

- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Pearl.

- Je ne sais plus ce que c'est que d'aller bien, répondit Harry avec un rire brisé, puis il refusa de s'apitoyer davantage. Ça ira. Je ferai face.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry fit face de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : fuyant la télévision et la radio, il s'immergea dans le travail et une dizaine d'activités religieuses et laïques. Il était toujours sur la brèche jusqu'à ce que le soir, il s'effondre, épuisé, sur son lit. Il donna des cours particuliers, se porta volontaire pour les collectes de l'église et accepta la présidence des célébrations du bicentenaire de Keaton, qui devait avoir lieu la dernière semaine de mai et pour lequel on avait prévu des festivités allant du feu d'artifice au carnaval en passant par un bal dans le parc. A Keaton, personne ne s'interrogeait sur la cause de cette insatiable frénésie d'activité, mais à mesure que les jours s'égrenaient, les regards furtifs, apitoyés, se faisaient plus rares. Jamais on n'eut non plus la bêtise ni la cruauté de le féliciter pour le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour livrer un homme qu'il avait manifestement aimé.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent dans un brouillard d'agitation et lentement, très lentement, Harry retrouva son équilibre. Il y avait des jours où, pendant quatre ou cinq heures, il ne pensait pas à Draco, des soirs où il ne relisait pas son unique lettre avant de s'endormir, des petits matins où il ne restait pas allongé, les yeux secs et fixant le plafond, à se souvenir de leur bataille de boules de neige ou de ses mots tendres chuchotés d'une voix rauque quand il lui faisait l'amour.

Ginny passait tous les week-ends à Keaton. Elle prit d'abord une chambre dans le motel du coin, puis les parents d'Harry l'invitèrent chez eux et toute la ville ne parlait plus que de l'agent du FBI qui était venue pour arrêter Harry Potter et qui était tombé amoureuse de lui. Mais Harry refusait d'envisager une telle possibilité. Il refusait parce que cela l'aurait obligé à lui dire qu'elle perdait son temps, alors qu'il souhaitait continuer à la voir. Et il avait besoin d'elle parce qu'elle le faisait rire. Ils sortaient donc avec Julian et Sydney, et ils se quittaient sur un chaste baiser. Au bout de six semaines, sa patience et sa retenue commencèrent à s'émousser. Ils étaient allés tous les quatre au cinéma, et Harry avait invité les trois autres à prendre le café chez lui. Quand Julian et Sydney furent partis, Ginny lui avait pris les mains pour l'aider à se lever.

- J'ai passé un week-end merveilleux… même si vous m'avez contraint à jouer au football avec une bande de gosses handicapés qui m'ont fait tourner chèvre, le taquina-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit et ses traits se firent plus tendres.

- J'aime quand vous me souriez ainsi, murmura-t-elle. Et pour être sûre que vous souriez en pensant à moi, je vous ai apporté quelque chose.

Elle sortit de sa poche une boite en velours plate, qu'elle lui mit dans les mains. Elle regarda Harry l'ouvrir. Elle contenait un petit clown en or avec de minuscules yeux de saphir, accroché à une longue et belle chaîne. Quand Harry prit la chaîne, il s'aperçut que les bras et les jambes du clown s'agitaient.

- C'est magnifique, dit-il en riant, et drôle.

- Otons ça pour l'essayer, dit-elle en remarquant la fine chaîne qu'il avait sous son col.

Harry la serra involontairement entre ses doigts, mais il était trop tard. Ginny avait vu l'alliance que Draco avait dans sa poche au Mexique.

En jurant sourdement elle lui prit les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle avec insistance en faisant un effort visible pour ne pas le secouer. Pourquoi vous torturez-vous ainsi ? Vous avez fait votre devoir en nous le livrant !

- Je sais, dit Harry.

- Alors oubliez-le, bon sang ! Il est en prison et il y demeurera le reste de son existence. Vous avez votre vie… une vie qui devrait être remplie par une femme et des enfants. Ce dont vous avez besoin, poursuivit-elle d'un ton moins rude en laissant ses mains glisser sur les bras d'Harry, c'est une femme qui couche avec vous et qui vous fasse oublier que vous avez couché avec lui. Je sais que vous l'avez fait, Harry, dit-elle comme il levait brusquement le regard vers lui. Et ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il releva le menton et déclara avec calme et dignité :

- Quand cela n'aura plus d'importance pour moi, je pourrai avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Pas avant.

Partagée entre la frustration et l'amusement, Ginny posa le pouce sur son menton.

- Dieu que vous êtes têtu ! Que feriez-vous, dit-elle à demi sérieusement, si je retournais à Dallas et que je ne revenais jamais ?

- Vous me manqueriez beaucoup.

- Vous pensez que je vais me contenter de ça, je suppose ?

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit d'un air espiègle.

- Vous adorez la cuisine de ma mère, déclara-t-il.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en riant.

- C'est toi que j'adore. Au week-end prochain !

_A suivre…_


	47. Chapter 47

_**ATTENTION ! CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! J'AI TELLEMENT EU DE CRITIQUES CONCERNANT LA TRAHISON D'HARRY QUE J'AI ECRIT UNE NOUVELLE VERSION DES TROIS CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS REUNIT DANS UN SEUL CELUI-CI ! JE VAIS LAISSE LES DEUX VERSIONS QUELQUES JOURS PUIS SELON VOS AVIS JE SUPPRIMERAIS CELLE QUI VOUS PLAIT LE MOINS. ALORS N'HESITEZ PAS A VOTER !  
**_

* * *

- C'est gentil de nous avoir tous invités à dîner, dit Mme Potter à Harry en se levant pour l'aider à débarrasser la table. Nous ne devrions pas attendre les grandes occasions, comme nous le faisons souvent, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry prit quatre verres et sourit à sa mère. C'était une très grande occasion, la dernière soirée qu'il passerait avec eux, puisque, le lendemain matin, il partirait rejoindre Draco.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que Ron et moi nous restions pour t'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans la salle à manger ? demanda Hermione, tandis que Ron l'aidait à enfiler son manteau. Il faut que Ron travaille sur son projet pour le centre de loisirs, mais ça peut attendre une demi-heure.

- Non, dit Harry, qui pénétra d'un pas vif dans le salon et qui serra Hermione, puis Ron dans ses bras.

Il les étreignit plus longtemps que d'ordinaire et les embrassa sur les joues. C'était un adieu.

- Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, leur murmura-t-il.

- Nous n'habitons qu'a deux kilomètres d'ici, fit observer ironiquement Ron.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner puis ferma la porte. Julian et son père s'étaient installés dans le salon pour regarder les nouvelles et Sydney débarrassait la table.

- Hermione est tellement adorable ! fit Lily Potter quand elle fut seule avec Harry dans la cuisine. Ron et elle sont si bien ensemble, si heureux. J'ai l'impression que Julian et Sydney se sont retrouvés, non ? murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger où Sydney empilait les assiettes. Sydney était si jeune ! Elle s'est stabilisée, elle a mûri, et Julian l'aime tant ! Il ne s'en était jamais remis.

Harry sourit sombrement en rangeant dans le lave-vaisselle les assiettes que Sydney avait rapportées.

- Ne sois pas trop optimiste ! C'est moi qui l'ai invitée ce soir, pas Julian. Il sort toujours avec Lauren Reed… en dépit des sentiments qu'il éprouve toujours pour Sydney.

- Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Préoccupé.

Prenant un torchon, Harry la fixa avec attention et commença d'essuyer l'évier.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- D'abord, l'eau coule toujours, la vaisselle n'est pas faîte et tu essuies l'évier. Tu as toujours été un jeune homme très soigneux, Harry, le taquina-t-elle, et Harry reposa vite son torchon et revint à sa première tâche. Mais là, tu exagères. Tu penses encore à Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était là l'occasion rêvée de préparer sa mère à la lecture de sa lettre, et Harry décida d'en profiter.

- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui dans le Colorado ?

- Je dirais qu'il serait inutile, pénible et stupide que tu te mettes une chose pareille en tête et cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, tu le sais.

- Et si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ?

- Je te recommande le baume du temps, mon chéri. Cela guérit tout. Enfin tu ne l'as connu qu'une semaine. Pourquoi ne pas tombé plutôt amoureux de Ginny Weasley ?dit-elle, à demi-sérieuse. Elle est jolie et absolument folle de toi… même ton père l'a remarqué.

Harry comprit soudain que cette conversation lui faisait perdre les précieuses minutes qui lui restait à passer avec sa famille et il jeta son torchon.

- Allons au salon, dit-il en poussant sa mère hors de la cuisine. Je finirai ça plus tard. Quelqu'un désire-t-il quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en élevant le ton.

- Oui, répondit Julian. Du café.

Sydney, qui venait d'arriver pour aider Lily et Harry, sortit des tasses et des soucoupes, mais Harry hocha la tête.

- Va donc avec Julian. Je reviendrai quand le café sera prêt.

Harry était à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et le salon, un plateau dans les mains, quand il entendit son père.

- Julian, éteins cette télévision, sifflait-il, il ne faut pas qu'Harry entende cela !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas que j'entende ? fit-il paralysé par la terreur, tandis que Julian se penchait vers le poste. Laisse ça, Julian ! l'avertit-il d'un ton rude, sachant instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Ils ont repris Draco, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en tremblant si fort que les tasses s'entrechoquèrent. Répondez-moi ! cria-t-il aux quatre visages atterrés.

- Ils ne l'ont pas arrêté, rétorqua Julian d'un ton sarcastique. Il a fait une autre victime !

Les spots publicitaires prirent fin, et Harry vit un brancard sortir d'une maison, le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, tandis que la voix du commentateur semblait jaillir dans la pièce : _« Pour reprendre notre toute dernière nouvelle, Théodore Nott, qui avait joué avec Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson dans _Destinée_, a été retrouvé mort aujourd'hui dans sa maison de Los Angeles après avoir reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Les rapports préliminaires indiquent qu'il s'agissait d'une balle à tête creuse, semblable à celle qui a tué la femme de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson. Le coroner a fixé approximativement l'heure du décès à dix heures hier soir. La police nous a confirmé que Théodore avait bien reçu un coup de fil de menace de Draco Malfoy hier soir et que l'on a vu Malfoy dans les parages, semble-t-il. Draco Malfoy a également menacé d'autres membres de l'équipe de _Destinée_, à qui l'on a recommandé la plus extrême prudence… »_

La fin de l'annonce se noya dans un fracas de porcelaine brisée. Harry avait laissé tomber le plateau et se cachait le visage dans les mains, pour chasser la vision de ce corps enveloppé de blanc que l'on mettait dans une ambulance et le souvenir de la voix glacée de Draco : _« Laisse moi Nott. Il y a d'autres moyens de s'occuper de lui. »_

- Harry ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais il recula, son regard flou allant, de sa mère et de Sydney, qui ramassaient la porcelaine brisée à son père et Julian, qui se tenaient près de lui et l'observaient, inquiets et consternés.

- Je vous en prie ! fit-il d'une voix sourde. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'être seul. Papa, dit-il en contenant son affolement avec tant de force que sa voix en était éteinte, ramène maman à la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi. Ce n'est pas bon pour sa tension.

Il fit volte-face, fila dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'assit dans l'obscurité. Il entendit le téléphone sonner dans la maison, mais c'était la voix de Mme Black qui lui hurlait dans la tête :

_« Draco a tué son propre frère et sa femme. Au cinéma, il jouait des hommes qui assassinaient et qui s'en tiraient parce qu'ils étaient des héros… Il ne distingue plus la réalité de la fiction… Draco est fou. S'il avait été traité par un psychiatre, Pansy Parkinson, ne serait pas dans sa tombe. Pour votre bien, dénoncez-le. Sinon il y aura une autre victime, et le reste de votre existence vous porterez le même fardeau que moi… »_

Le célèbre visage de Théodore Nott, avec son sourire de séducteur, lui passa devant les yeux. Il ne sourirait plus. Comme Pansy Parkinson et William Black, il était mort. Assassiné.

Il entendit l'avertissement de Severus Snape. _« Nous avons découvert des indices qui mènent à Angelina Johnson… Lune Lovegood… Colin Crivey. »_

Il prit la lettre de Draco dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et la serra contre lui, mais il n'eut pas besoin de la lire. Il en savait chaque mot par cœur. Il se berça d'arrière en avant sans pleurer, en pressant la lettre sur son cœur, et en répétant son nom dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Les voix assourdies qui lui parvenaient du salon le tirèrent peu à peu de cet abîme où rien n'existait plus pour lui que son tourment, des voix qui le forcèrent à se redresser lentement. Non, il ne devait pas douté. Draco était innocent et il allait le rejoindre pour que le blond lui donne des explications.

Son père interrompit brusquement sa conversation avec Julian et Sydney quand Harry entra, le corps raide comme un morceau de bois.

- J'ai renvoyé maman à la maison, dit son père.

Harry acquiesça et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est bien.

Pendant quelques instants, il se tordit les mains puis ajouta :

- Je voudrais… Je voudrais rester seul, s'il vous plaît.

Si ses proches restaient, Harry était certain de craquer et il ne le voulait pas. Il n'imaginait pas ses adieux ainsi mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Julian le fixa brusquement, les yeux plissés par le doute.

- Oui je suis sûr, dit Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Julian s'avança vers lui, mais il s'écarta d'un bond quand il voulu lui prendre le bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton hystérique en s'accrochant au dossier d'un fauteuil. Ne me touche pas !

Puis il regarda le visage sombre, blessé, de son père qui finit par se lever.

- Papa, lui dit Harry d'une voix brisée. Je sais que tout est contre lui mais je le crois innocent !

Son père l'attira soudain dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser, comme quand il était petit garçon et qu'il pleurait pour un bobo.

- Puis ce que c'est ce que tu veux, on va te laisser, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin de nous, à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit, on est là.

- Je sais Papa.

Finalement, tout trois partirent et Harry se retrouva seul.

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour préparer une petite valise indispensable sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons quand le téléphone sonna. Il laissa le répondeur répondre.

Quand il reconnu la voix de Reine Black, il décrocha et dit d'un ton brusque :

- Vous jubilez, n'est-ce pas, madame Black ?

- Non, répondit la grand-mère de Draco. Je vous appelle pour vous demander, pour vous supplier de le dénoncer, si vous savez où il est, avant qu'il n'assassine un autre innocent.

- Il s'appelle Draco ! répliqua férocement Harry. Ne dites pas « il » quand vous parlez de votre petit-fils !

La vieille femme inspira fortement et, quand elle parla à nouveau, elle semblait fortement tourmentée.

- Si vous savez où est _Draco_, supplia-t-elle, si vous savez où est mon _petit-fils_, je vous en prie, pour l'amour de Dieu, empêchez-le de nuire.

L'animosité d'Harry se dissipa devant l'angoisse qu'il décela dans cette voix fière.

- Je ferai ce qu'il faudra, répliqua-t-il.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- L'équipage du vol 614 vous remercie d'avoir choisi Aero Mexico, annonça l'hôtesse. N'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'entrain, que nous vous avons amenés à destination avec vingt minutes d'avance. Restez sur votre siège, poursuivit-elle d'un ton redevenu professionnel, et gardez votre ceinture attachée jusqu'à ce que l'appareil soit immobilisé devant le terminal.

Assis à l'arrière de l'avion bondé, Harry, l'estomac noué, se tordait nerveusement les mains, quand l'avion s'arrêta dans un soubresaut et que jaillit la passerelle pour rejoindre le terminal. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il l'emprunta

Ce qu'il ignorait totalement, c'est qu'il était étroitement surveillé et pas uniquement par le FBI. Son frère Julian était également présent. Mais il était furieux :

- Comment avez-vous pu lui mettre un mouchard et le piéger ainsi ? Je refuse de participer à cela ! Où est Ginny Weasley ? Je veux lui parler !

- L'agent Weasley ne participe pas à cette opération et estimez-vous heureux d'y participé vous-même ! Cela n'aurait été que de moi, vous n'auriez jamais été mis au courant, mais selon mes supérieurs votre frère aura besoin de son avocat. Si il rejoint bien Draco Malfoy comme nous le supposons, il encourre la prison. Si il ne s'oppose pas à l'arrestation, mes supérieurs fermeront peut être les yeux. Vous serez donc là pour le convaincre de ne pas s'interposer.

- Je vous préviens, murmura Julian à voix basse, si il arrive quelque chose à Harry, vous aurez affaire à moi.

- L'aéroport grouille d'hommes du FBI et de la police mexicaine. Nous avons besoin de lui pour faire sortir Malfoy de son trou mais il n'arrivera rien à votre frère. Mes hommes ont des ordres stricts.

- Si vous étiez aussi malin que vous le pensez, vos hommes l'auraient déjà arrêté, et ils ne l'ont pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Jordan fit un grand sourire, mais ses propos étaient menaçants.

- Exact. Il leur a échappé ou il n'est pas venu. Le Mexique ne relève pas de la juridiction du FBI. Tant que nous n'aurons pas franchi la frontière avec Malfoy, nous ne pourrons qu' « assister » la police mexicaine dans cette opération, et ils ne sont pas très doués pour ce genre de chose.

Harry pénétra d'un pas mal assuré dans le hall bruyant où les passagers retrouvaient famille et amis, cherchant désespérément du regard un homme grand et blond qui flânerait à la lisière d'un groupe animé et, comme il n'en vit pas, il s'éloigna un peu de la porte pour avancer dans le terminal, chancelant, paralysé par un mélange conflictuel d'excitation et de panique.

- Pardon, seňor ! cria en le bousculant un mexicain qui courrait pour attraper son vol, un petit garçon à la main, une valise dans l'autre.

- Pardon ! lui dit un autre homme en le poussant grossièrement.

Il était grand, blond, et il avait détourné la face.

- Draco ! murmura-t-il euphorique, puis il pivota et le chercha dans la confusion générale, tandis qu'il courrait vers une porte où des passagers sortaient en masse.

Trois mexicains appuyés contre un pilier fixèrent Harry du regard, puis se tournèrent vers Draco et Harry remarqua leur présence au moment où il aperçut le visage de l'homme. Ce n'était pas celui de Draco.

Les hauts parleurs lui hurlaient dans les oreilles : _« Le vol 620 en provenance de Los Angeles arrive à la porte A-64. Le vol 1152 en provenance de Phoenix est arrivé à la porte A-23. Le vol 134… »_

Harry, qui tremblait de plus en plus fort, leva la main, la passa dans ses cheveux et traversa le terminal d'un pas rapide, espérant de tout cœur que Draco soit là.

_Mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il soit là ! _psalmodiait-il au rythme de ses longues enjambées après avoir passé la douane sans être inquiété. _Que tout se passe bien… Que tout se passe bien… Pourvu qu'il soit là, _répétait-il frénétiquement en marchant. Il avait devant lui les portes qui menaient à la zone très éclairée où attendaient voitures et taxis, tous phares allumés. _Pourvu qu'il soit là. Pourvu qu'il soit là. Pourvu qu'il soit là. Pourvu qu'il soit… là._

Il n'était pas là.

Harry s'arrêta net sans se préoccuper du flot joyeux et bavard qui le bousculait et qui tentait de le bousculer pour sortir du terminal. Il se retourna lentement et son regard se porta au-delà d'un groupe de mexicains qui se précipitaient vers lui… au-delà du vieil homme, grand, les épaules voûtées, les cheveux gris, qui portait une valise, la tête basse… au-delà de la mère avec… Le vieil homme ! Son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, tandis qu'il redressait la tête et levait vers lui… ses yeux orage, souriants, chaleureux.

Harry fit un pas, deux pas en avant, et se mit à courir à travers la foule, pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- NE BOUGEZ PAS, MALFOY ! tonna une voix d'homme au même instant.

Draco s'immobilisa, des hommes l'empoignèrent, le jetèrent contre un mur, mais ses yeux restèrent rivés sur Harry, lui ordonnant avec férocité de rester à l'écart. Puis ce fut un tohu-bohu de passagers qui s'écartaient en criant du chemin des _Federales _mexicains, qui couraient, l'arme au poing.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! s'entendit hurler Harry.

Julian le tira brusquement en arrière.

- Ils lui font du mal ! cria-t-il en se débattant. Il lui font du _mal_ !

- Calme toi, Harry ! Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, tu ne risques que d'aggraver les choses ! lui cria Julian à l'oreille pour tenter de le calmer. Le FBI s'occupe de tout. C'est fini !

Harry comprit enfin ce que son frère lui disait et se figea. Incapable de se libérer et de détourner le regard, paralysé par l'angoisse, il regarda Draco que l'on fouillait sous la surveillance d'un petit homme, impeccablement vêtu, au visage cireux et aux yeux froids, qui semblait avoir pris les opérations en main. Il souriait pendant que les policiers mexicains fouillaient Draco au corps.

- On rentre à la maison, Malfoy, l'entendit dire Harry, et nous allons rester ensemble un long, long moment…

Il s'interrompit quand l'un des _Federales_ sortit quelque chose de la poche de Draco et tendit la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? aboya-t-il.

Le policier fit tomber l'objet dans sa paume et Harry frissonna de la méchanceté de son sourire, tandis que le regard de l'homme passait de l'objet dans sa main au profil inexpressif de Draco.

- Comme c'est charmant ! railla-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Harry et avança vers lui à grands pas.

- Je m'appelle Tom Voldemort, dit-il en tendant la main. Je parie que c'était pour vous.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il était d'autant plus incapable du moindre mouvement que Draco le regardait à présent, et que l'expression qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui donna envie de mourir. Il lui disait en silence qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé. Il lui disait au revoir.

Mon amour, pensa Harry, je pensais avoir pris toutes les précautions, je suis désolé.

- Prenez-ça ! aboya Voldemort d'une voix odieuse.

Harry sursauta et tendit machinalement la main.

L'objet qu'il y laissa tombé était une fine alliance de diamant.

- Oh non…, gémit Harry en la serrant contre lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Non ,non, non…

Sans plus lui prêter attention, Voldemort se tourna vers la police mexicaine.

- Emmenez-le ! ordonna-t-il en désignant les portes où des dizaines de voitures de patrouille dont les gyrophares tournoyaient avaient surgi en silence.

Mais quand les _Federales_ poussèrent Draco en avant, Voldemort parut se raviser.

- Attendez une minute ! aboya-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Harry, tandis que l'on immobilisait Draco à côté de lui. Monsieur Potter, déclara-t-il avec un sourire onctueux et malveillant. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour votre coopération. Si vous ne nous aviez pas aidé à monter ce guet-apens, Malfoy n'aurait jamais été repris.

Draco redressa brutalement la tête, et Harry se figea devant ce mensonge éhonté. Il se tourna vers le blond, sur le visage duquel il décela d'abord de l'incrédulité, pour nier tout en bloc. Puis il y lu de la haine. Une haine si profonde que tous les muscles de son visage se tendirent en un masque de rage. Dans un éclat de fureur, il se retourna contre ses gardiens et fonça vers la porte. Harry tenta de le rejoindre mais Julian resserra sa prise.

- Rattrapez ce salopard ! cria Voldemort, et les _Federales_ paniqués par son ton alarmé le frappèrent violemment de leurs matraques.

Harry entendit le craquement du bois sur ses os et sur ses tendons, vit Draco tomber à genoux et se déchaîna quand ils levèrent leurs matraques pour le frapper à nouveau. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère, il se jeta sur Voldemort. Il gémit de douleur pour l'homme qui était au sol, frappa le visage de Voldemort et le bourra de coups de pieds avec une frénésie incontrôlée, tandis que Lee et Julian tentaient de le retenir. Voldemort leva le point pour le frapper, mais il s'arrêta net devant les propos menaçants de Julian :

- Espèce de sadique, si vous le touchez, je vous arrache les yeux ! Amenez ce fichu docteur ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Jordan.

Jordan obtempéra et se tourna brusquement vers Voldemort et ajouta :

- Vous, sortez-le d'ici !

Mais il n'avait pas à se soucier d'interrompre un autre combat inégal… Harry perdait connaissance et glissait lentement dans les bras de son frère.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Le docteur Cameron quitta la chambre d'Harry avec son sac noir et adressa un sourire rassurant à la famille inquiète réunie au grand complet dans le salon pour attendre son diagnostic.

- C'est un garçon solide. Il ira physiquement bien dans vingt quatre heures, leur promit-elle. Vous pouvez entrer et lui souhaiter bonne nuit si vous le désirez. Il est sous calmant et ne sait pas que c'est le matin. Il se peut qu'il ne réagisse pas et même qu'il ne se souvienne pas que vous êtes là, mais cela peut quand même l'aider à se reposer. Il faudra quelques jours avant qu'il ne retourne travailler.

- J'appellerai le principal pour lui expliquer, dit aussitôt Lily Potter qui se leva en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à la porte de la chambre.

- Vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à lui expliquer ni à lui ni à quiconque. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore vu la télévision, sachez que ce matin on ne parlait que de ce qui s'est passé hier au Mexique dans tous les médias, avec à l'appui des films vidéo fournis par des vacanciers qui avaient leur caméscope à l'aéroport. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, bien que l'on y voit Malfoy se faire tabasser par la police mexicaine, la presse fait de Harry un héros qui a collaboré à une opération conçue avec intelligence pour piéger un assassin.

Six visages la regardèrent sans manifester le moindre plaisir d'entendre cette « bonne nouvelle ».

- Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui pendant vingt-quatre heures, poursuivit Cameron en enfilant son manteau, juste pour le surveiller et pour qu'il y ait une présence quand il se réveillera.

- Nous resterons, dit James Potter en enlaçant sa femme.

- Si vous voulez un avis médical gratuit, vous devriez rentrer tous les deux chez vous et dormir un peu, déclara le docteur Cameron avec fermeté. Vous avez l'air exténués, Lily, je ne veux pas vous envoyer à l'hôpital ni que votre cœur lâche.

- Elle a raison, fit Julian d'un ton catégorique. Rentrez et reposez-vous. Ron et Hermione, allez travailler et revenez ce soir si le cœur vous en dit. De toute façon, j'ai deux jours de congé. Je resterai ici.

- Pas question ! protesta Ron. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis avant-hier. Si tu t'endors, tu n'entendras pas Harry quand il aura besoin de toi.

Julian ouvrit la bouche pour discuter, puis trouva une meilleure solution.

- Sydney, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, veux-tu me tenir compagnie ? Sinon Ron et Hermione perdront une demi-journée de travail à discuter avec moi. Ou bien as-tu autre chose à faire ?

- Je resterai, dit-elle simplement.

- C'est donc réglé, conclut le révérend Potter.

La famille s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Harry, tandis que Sydney allait dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner léger à Julian.

- Harry, mon chéri, c'est moi, papa. Ta mère est ici avec moi.

Du fond de ses rêves drogués, Harry sentit qu'on lui caressait le front et entendit son père lui murmurer, comme de très, très loin :

- Nous t'aimons. Tout ira bien. Dors.

Puis Harry perçut la voix de sa mère, brouillée par les larmes :

- Tu es si courageux, mon chéri. Tu as toujours été si courageux. Dors bien.

Quelque chose de dur lui frotta la joue, le fit grimacer, puis il se détourna et le rire bourru de Ron parvint à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ton frère préféré, juste parce que je ne me suis pas encore rasé… Je t'aime, p'tit frère.

Puis se fut au tour de Julian de lui dire de sa voix moqueuse :

- Ron se gourre ! C'est _moi_ ton frère préféré. Sydney et moi, nous sommes là. Si tu te réveilles, appelle nous et nous serons à tes pieds.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry, murmura la tendre Hermione. Dors bien.

Puis les voix s'estompèrent, s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit et se fondirent dans les autres sons étranges et dans ces images troublantes de courses, de cris, de bousculade, d'armes à feu, de lumières tournoyantes et de regards glacés comme autant de poignards mordorés le frappant au cœur, et de moteurs d'avion ronflant, ronflant, ronflant.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sydney entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, tandis qu'elle disposait des toasts, de la confiture et un verre de jus d'orange sur un plateau. Julian l'avait appelée dès qu'il avait ramené Harry à la maison mais, quand Sydney était arrivée, la famille était déjà réunie. Elle ne savait donc des événements de Mexico que ce que lui en avait appris le récit bref, édulcoré sans doute, que Julian avait fait à ses parents inquiets.

Le plateau entre les mains, elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'immobilisa à la vue de Julian assis sur le canapé, le dos courbé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. C'était la posture du désespoir même.

- Ça s'est mal passé à Mexico, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Pire que ça, répondit-il en se frottant les mains sur le visage.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit à l'extrémité du canapé. Les coudes sur les cuisses, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'un ton dur :

- C'était un vrai cauchemar. Heureusement, Harry était tellement hystérique et excédé qu'il n'a pas compris la moitié de ce qui se passait. Lee Jordan s'est aussi arrangé pour que le chaos l'empêche de voir. Mais moi, poursuivit-il d'un air sombre, j'étais au premier rang, j'avais une vue imprenable et je n'étais pas hystérique. Mon dieu, c'était pire que tout ce que j'imaginais…

- Tu veux dire que Malfoy était violent ? demanda Sydney, comme il ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer. A-t-il essayé de se ruer sur Harry ? De lui faire du mal ?

- Violent ? répéta-t-il d'une voix emplie d'amertume. Lui faire du mal ? J'aurais presque préféré ça !

- Je ne comprends pas.

Avec un soupir las, il leva les yeux au plafond et émit un rire sinistre.

- Non, il n'a pas été violent. Dès qu'il a compris ce qui se passait, il s'est figé, n'a pas essayé ni de bouger, d'esquiver, ou de fuir. Il est resté planté là sans se défendre, il fixait Harry en hochant la tête pour l'avertir de ne pas s'approcher et de se cacher. Malfoy n'a pas bronché même quand on lui a mis les menottes et qu'on l'a jeté contre le mur pour le fouiller. Les _Federales_ n'hésitent pas à recourir à ce que nous appelons des « brutalités injustifiées. » Ils l'ont brutalisé sous couvert de le fouiller. L'un d'eux lui a donné un coup de matraque dans les reins, un autre l'a frappé derrière les genoux. Il ne s'est ni débattu ni défendu, il n'a pas dit un mot. Mon Dieu, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu un homme passé à tabac réagir comme ça. Il semblait tellement désiré que cela ne dégénère pas qu'il se moquait de ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Harry n'en voyait pas le tiers et il leur criait encore de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Bois ça avant de continuer, dit Sydney en lui tendant son verre de jus d'orange.

Il se redressa et le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant, comme s'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de l'atteindre.

- Ça c'est terminé comme ça ? demanda-t-elle quand le verre fut presque vide.

Il hocha la tête, reprit sa posture, les bras sur les genoux, les épaules voûtées, et fit rouler entre ses mains le verre qu'il fixait du regard.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils entraînaient Malfoy hors de l'aéroport, Voldemort, le directeur du pénitencier d'Amarillo, un salopard et un sadique, s'est arrêté pour féliciter Harry devant Malfoy.

- Pourquoi sadique ?

- Si tu avais vu son sourire, tu aurais compris. Avec Malfoy devant lui, Voldemort a délibérément fait comme si c'était Harry qui avait mis ce guet-apens sur pied, qu'il ne l'avait rejoint à Mexico que pour lui tendre un piège et le livrer.

- Mais c'est totalement faux ! Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était suivit !

Julian acquiesça puis reprit :

- Toi et moi, savons que c'est faux, mais Malfoy l'a cru lui. Il faisait une de ces têtes, nom de Dieu ! Il avait l'air d'un… assassin, c'est le seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit, et ça ne suffit pas à le décrire. Il a tenté de l'attraper ou de se détourner, je ne sais pas au juste, mais de toute façon, les _Federales_ ont saisi ce prétexte pour le tabasser à mort devant Harry. C'est à ce moment-là que mon frère s'est déchaîné et s'est jeté sur Voldemort. Ensuite il s'est évanoui, Dieu merci.

- Pourquoi Lee Jordan n'a-t-il rien fait pour empêcher cela ?

- Jordan avait les mains liées. Tant que nous étions de l'autre côté de la frontière mexicaine, il devait collaborer avec eux. Si le FBI était engagé dans les opérations, c'est uniquement parce qu'il y avait un mandat d'arrêt fédéral lancé contre Malfoy pour enlèvement. Le gouvernement mexicain a honoré ce mandat et accepté de coopérer avec une rapidité surprenante à l'opération de l'aéroport, mais les _Federales_ ont autorité sur Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous le remettent à la frontière.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

- Très peu dans ce cas. Au lieu de le conduire à la frontière, ce qu'ils font en général, Jordan les a persuadés de l'y emmener en avion privé. Son appareil a décollé à peu près en même temps que le nôtre. Avant que nous quittions l'aéroport, les _Federales_ ont été pris d'un zèle un peu tardif, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Ils ont confisqué tous les films sur lesquels ils ont mis la main. Jordan a récupéré quelques bandes vidéo qui ont échappé à leur vigilance. J'ai vu l'une des cassettes qu'ils ont manifestement laissée passer à un bulletin d'information à l'aéroport, mais la caméra était toujours braquée sur Malfoy. C'est déjà ça.

- Pourquoi Ginny n'était-elle pas à Mexico ?

- Jordan m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus sur le dossier.

- Et lui, où est-il ?

- Il devait attendre à la frontière du Texas pour récupérer Malfoy avant de le remettre à Voldemort.

- Et pour Harry ? Il ne risque pas d'être arrêté pour collusion ?

- Non, Jordan a suivit la thèse pourtant erronée de Voldemort. Officiellement, Harry a « livré » Malfoy. Il ne risque donc rien.

- Dans un sens, c'est bien mais Harry ne va pas apprécier cette thèse.

- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse ! Il allait s'enfuir avec un assassin, Sydney ! Il a énormément de chance de s'en tiré à si bon compte !

Sydney le dévisagea quelques instants.

- C'est tout ?

- Pas tout à fait, dit-il d'une voix crispée.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De ça, dit Julian en plongeant la main dans sa poche de chemise. Malfoy avait ça sur lui, et Voldemort la lui a donnée avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Ouvrant le poing, il laissa tomber l'alliance sans cérémonie dans la main tendue de Sydney qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Mon dieu ! murmura-t-elle en fixant du regard le cercle de diamant qui scintillait dans sa paume. Il voulait vraiment lui faire un cadeau très particulier. C'est ravissant et en même temps très masculin.

- Ne sois pas sentimentale, l'admonesta Julian, mais sa voix était enrouée. Ce type est un fou, un assassin.

Elle ravala sa salive et acquiesça.

- Je sais.

Le regard de Julian erra de l'alliance dans la main droite de Sydney au bouchon de carafe qu'elle avait au doigt de la main gauche.

- C'est petit en comparaison du boulet de canon que tu portes.

- Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, fit-elle avec un petit rire étouffé.

- Ce n'est qu'une alliance de diamants ordinaire.

- Cette bague n'a rien d'ordinaire. La monture est en platine, pas en or, et il y a des diamants tout autour.

- Et alors ? Ils ne sont pas très gros, déclara Julian d'un ton abrupt, mais il était soulagé qu'elle ait changé de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas une question de grosseur, répéta-t-elle en retournant l'anneau dans sa main. Les pierres sont d'une beauté exceptionnelle et d'une taille très coûteuse.

- Elles sont carrées.

- Ovale. On appelle ça une taille « rayonnante ». Il a… très bon goût, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- C'est un tueur fou.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en posant la bague sur la table, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et Julian contempla ce beau visage qui l'hypnotisait et qui lui faisait naguère perdre la tête.

Elle était différente à présent… plus âgée, plus douce, plus agréable… soucieuse des autres, beaucoup moins égocentrique. Et cinq fois plus désirable

- Ne te fais pas de reproches parce que Harry a été blessé, fit-elle doucement. Tu l'as sauvé de l'enfer ou pire. Et si Harry n'en est pas encore conscient, il le sera bientôt

- Merci, dit-il calmement. (Il allongea le bras sur le dossier du canapé, inclina la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.) Je suis sacrément crevé, Syd.

Sa main s'arrondit sur son épaule et il l'attira contre lui, comme si son corps ranimait un souvenir avec l'accord de son esprit épuisé. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire qu'au moment où sa joue vint se poser contre sa poitrine. Même alors cela lui parut inoffensif.

- Nous avons eu tant de chance, toi et moi, murmura-t-elle. Nous nous sommes vus, nous nous sommes aimés, nous nous sommes mariés. Et puis nous avons rejeté tout ça.

- Je sais.

Le regret douloureux qu'il décela dans sa propre voix lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Agacé et surpris, il baissa le menton et la fixa. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, de sa sombre figure.

- Non, dit-il sèchement en fermant les yeux.

Elle frotta sa joue contre son torse, et la résistance de Julian commença à s'émousser.

- Arrête ! menaça-t-il. Sinon je me lève et je vais dormir dans l'autre chambre.

Elle cessa sur le champ, mais ne manifesta aucune fureur. Elle ne recula pas, elle ne se jeta pas sur lui. Il retint son souffle, dans l'expectative. Une minute plus tôt, il était fourbu. Maintenant il avait l'esprit embué, mais son corps revenait à la vie et sa voix semblait posséder une volonté propre.

- Ou tu te lèves, la prévint-il, ou je t'enlève la bague que tu portes.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Parce que je préfère mourir plutôt que de te faire l'amour alors que tu as au doigt la bague d'un autre…

Un diamant vieux de dix mille ans, évalué à deux cent cinquante mille dollars rebondit cavalièrement sur la table basse.

- Syd, tu es la seule femme au monde qui ferait ça à un tel bijou, dit-il entre le rire et le gémissement.

- Je suis la seule femme au monde pour toi.

Julian inclina la tête en arrière et ferma de nouveau les yeux en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à cette vérité-là, mais sa main se posait déjà sur sa nuque, ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux, lui redressaient la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, les baissa vers elle et se souvint des mois d'enfer qu'avait été leur vie commune… de la froideur et du vide qu'avait été la vie sans elle. Il aperçut la larme qui tremblait au coin de ses cils.

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il et il lécha une larme salée.

- Si tu me redonnes ma chance, je te le prouverai, lui promit-elle avec flamme.

- J'en suis sûr, chuchota-t-il en effaçant une seconde larme.

- Tu vas me donner une seconde chance ?

Il lui prit le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était perdu.

- Oui.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Encore un peu désorienté après les médicaments qu'on lui avait administré vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Harry porta la main à sa tête douloureuse et quitta sa chambre d'un pas vacillant. Dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta soudain et cligna des yeux devant l'incroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Julian et Sydney se tenaient près de l'évier, enlacés en une étreinte qui semblait très passionnée. Comme il avait le cerveau encore agréablement brumeux, Harry sourit de ce charmant tableau.

Julian redressa la tête et lui sourit, mais Sydney sursauta, comme si on l'avait prise la main dans le sac et se dégagea.

- Harry, je suis désolée ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry qui s'avança vers le placard et prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau.

Il le but d'un trait pour étancher cette soif étrange qu'il éprouvait.

- De nous être montrés à toi comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna à nouveau Harry, qui mit son verre sous le robinet, mais son esprit commençait déjà à s'éclaircir et les souvenirs revenaient en force.

- Parce que, bredouilla maladroitement Sydney, nous sommes censés t'aider à surmonter ce qui s'est passé au Mexique…

Elle se tut, horrifiée, quand le verre glissa des mains d'Harry et se brisa par terre.

- Non ! explosa Harry, qui s'arc-bouta sur le comptoir pour chassé le souvenir du visage enragé de Draco avant que la police mexicaine ne le roue de coups et du bruit sourd de son corps tombant à terre à ses pieds.

Il frissonna de plus en plus fort, ferma les yeux, serra les paupières pour repousser cette vision, puis il se redressa et se retourna.

- C'est ma faute s'il est là bas. Il faut que je téléphone, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur au dessus de l'évier.

Julian l'interrompit :

- Non, avant toute chose nous allons parler. Tu as énormément de chance de ne pas être poursuivi pour collusion ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Harry ! Malfoy est un assassin ! C'est ce que tu voulais, une vie de cavale, de hors la loi ?

- Au moins, j'aurai été avec lui ! Là à cause de moi, il se retrouve en prison ! Alors qu'il est innocent !

Il éclata en sanglots :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Et que faisais-tu là-bas ?

- J'étais au Mexique en tant qu'avocat, pour t'éviter de faire une nouvelle bêtise.

Harry inspira profondément.

- Julian, tu dois me croire ! Je sais que tout est contre Draco mais il n'a rien fait !

- Ce sera à la justice d'en décider.

Harry se leva.

- Je dois appeler Ginny Weasley, elle m'en dira plus.

Julian le laissa faire.

Harry décrocha le téléphone, appela le bureau de Ginny et donna son nom à sa secrétaire.

Draco était innocent mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne devait pas craquer. Cette dernière crise l'avait vidée de son énergie. Il avait peur. Il était tendu jusqu'au point de rupture. Il fallait que cela cesse immédiatement. La vie était dure pour tout le monde, et il ne devait plus vaciller sous chaque coup. Tout de suite. Immédiatement. Soit il se faisait prescrire des tranquillisants et se transformait en zombie, soit il envisageait l'avenir calmement, raisonnablement. Il se battrai pour prouver l'innocence de Draco. Plus de pleurs, se jura-t-il. Plus d'éclats. Plus de souffrance. Il y avait des gens qui comptaient sur lui, tous ses élèves et ces femmes auxquelles il apprenait à lire chaque soir. Il devait leur montrer comment se comporter dans l'adversité.

Il avait des cours à donner, des équipes de football et de baseball à entraîner. Il faudrait s'occuper sans arrêt. Il _ne devait pas_ craquer. Et il devait faire bouger la justice coûte que coûte.

Ginny décrocha immédiatement.

- Harry, je n'ai su ce qui s'était passé à Mexico qu'une fois l'affaire terminée. Vous allez bien ?

- Non, je ne vais pas bien. Où est Draco ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Je dois le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer…

- On m'a retiré l'affaire mais à ce que je sais ce ne sera pas possible pour l'instant, répondit-elle d'un ton compatissant, gentil mais catégorique. Il ne recevra aucune visite à Amarillo pendant quelques temps.

- Amarillo ? Mais ce directeur est un monstre. C'est un sadique, ça se voyait au Mexique. Il fera tabasser Draco jusqu'à ce que… En plus, Draco est innocent, je sais bien que tout est contre lui mais…

- Voldemort ne lèvera pas la main sur lui, l'interrompit doucement Ginny. Ça, je peux vous le promettre. Quant à l'innocence de Malfoy, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, même si mon opinion est déjà faite…

- Comment pouvez-vous être certaine que Voldemort ne tentera rien ? Je veux en être sûr !

- Jordan lui a dit que nous allions interroger Malfoy puisqu'il est accusé d'enlèvement et que nous espérions qu'il serait en parfait état. Voldemort sait que Jordan ne l'aime pas et qu'il ne plaisante pas. Il ne déconnera ni avec lui ni avec le FBI, d'autant moins qu'il fait déjà l'objet d'une enquête des autorités carcérales, à cause du soulèvement du mois dernier. Il tient beaucoup trop à son boulot et à sa peau.

- Je ne déposerai pas plainte contre Draco pour enlèvement, répliqua Harry avec autorité.

- Je le sais, dit Ginny d'un ton apaisant. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de contrôler Voldemort. De toute façon, il sait que l'on mène une enquête sur son comportement et qu'on le surveille de près.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous devez tenir le coup, Harry, dit Ginny. Reposez-vous. Je viendrai vous voir ce week-end.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon…

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, l'interrompit-elle avec fermeté. Vous vous souciez de Malfoy, mais moi, c'est de vous que je me soucie. C'est un tueur et même si vous vous sentez coupable d'avoir favorisé sa capture, nous l'aurions eu tôt ou tard. Mais là au moins, il n'a pas fait d'autres victimes.

Harry serra les poings. Peu importe ce que pensait Ginny, Draco était innocent et il le savait. Il répliqua :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça ira.

Quand il eut raccroché, il regarda Sydney et Julian.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux :

- Harry, je sais que tu crois en l'innocence de Malfoy et habituellement je me fis à ton jugement mais là…

- Je suis sûr de moi. Tu ne connais pas Draco et je comprends tes doutes, mais il faut rouvrir l'enquête et je pense que le meurtre de Nott peut être un bon élément. De plus, je connais quelqu'un d'influent qui pourra faire bouger les choses.

Il serra Julian dans ses bras lui prouvant ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour son scepticisme.

- Ça ira, leur promit-il à tous les deux. Vous verrez. C'est bon de constater que ce cauchemar a eu du bon… vous deux, déclara-t-il avec un sourire vacillant.

Ils le forcèrent à prendre un petit déjeuner, puis il se leva pour donner un second coup de téléphone.

Avec la ferme intention de pousser Severus Snape à user de sa grande influence pour que l'on rouvre l'enquête, Harry composa son numéro personnel de Chicago. Sa secrétaire le lui passa mais, quand Severus prit la communication, sa réaction dépassa tout ce que Harry avait imaginé.

- Espèce de sale intrigant ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante de rage. Vous auriez dû être acteur ! J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour gober votre petit numéro et pour me laisser utiliser pour piéger Draco !

Puis il lui raccrocha au nez. Harry contempla le téléphone muet et comprit peu à peu que l'ami de Draco n'avait croyait à la version relaté par les médias, à savoir qu'il avait piégé Draco. Alors le besoin de parvenir à ses fins et de se disculper devint maladif. Il appela Chicago, le magasin principal de Knightley & Compagny et demanda à parler à Pearl Knightley. Quand la secrétaire de Pearl insista pour connaître son nom, Harry se dit que celle-ci refuserait de le prendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard lui parvint pourtant la voix de Pearl, froide et réservée, mais du moins acceptait-elle de lui parler.

- Que me voulez-vous, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi simplement, supplia-t-il malgré lui. J'ai appelé votre mari il y a quelques instants pour lui demander s'il avait le pouvoir de faire rouvrir l'enquête après la mort de Nott et il m'a raccroché au nez avant que j'aie pu le faire.

- Cela ne me surprend pas. Il vous déteste cordialement.

- Et vous ? fit Harry, qui avala sa salive pour trouver une contenance. Croyez-vous comme lui… que le soir où vous étiez là, j'étais en train de concocter un plan pour piéger Draco et le livrer, et que je me suis servi de vous deux pour y parvenir.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda Pearl, mais Harry sentit une hésitation dans sa voix et s'y accrocha.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y croire. Non, je vous en supplie. Je suis allé voir sa grand-mère qui m'a dit ce qu'elle croit être la vérité sur la mort de son frère. Selon elle, Draco l'a _abattu !_ Et malgré la mort de Nott, je n'ai pas douté ! J'ai été autant piégé que lui ! Vous devez me croire !

A des centaines de kilomètres, Pearl s'adossa à un fauteuil et se frotta les tempes au souvenir des rires et de l'amour qui emplissaient il y a si peu de temps la maison d'Harry.

- Je… je vous crois, dit-elle enfin. Le soir où Severus et moi, nous étions chez vous, ce n'était pas de la comédie. Vous l'aimiez beaucoup et vous étiez loin de songer à le piéger. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement. Au revoir.

- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Pearl.

- Je ne sais plus ce que c'est que d'aller bien, répondit Harry avec un rire brisé, puis il refusa de s'apitoyer davantage. Ça ira. Je ferai face.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry fit face de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : fuyant la télévision et la radio, il s'immergea dans le travail et une dizaine d'activités religieuses et laïques. Il était toujours sur la brèche jusqu'à ce que le soir, il s'effondre, épuisé, sur son lit. Il donna des cours particuliers, se porta volontaire pour les collectes de l'église et accepta la présidence des célébrations du bicentenaire de Keaton, qui devait avoir lieu la dernière semaine de mai et pour lequel on avait prévu des festivités allant du feu d'artifice au carnaval en passant par un bal dans le parc. A Keaton, personne ne s'interrogeait sur la cause de cette insatiable frénésie d'activité, mais à mesure que les jours s'égrenaient, les regards furtifs, apitoyés, se faisaient plus rares. Jamais on n'eut non plus la bêtise ni la cruauté de le féliciter pour le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour livrer un homme qu'il avait manifestement aimé.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent dans un brouillard d'agitation et lentement, très lentement, Harry retrouva son équilibre. Il y avait des jours où, pendant quatre ou cinq heures, il ne pensait pas à Draco, des soirs où il ne relisait pas son unique lettre avant de s'endormir, des petits matins où il ne restait pas allongé, les yeux secs et fixant le plafond, à se souvenir de leur bataille de boules de neige ou de ses mots tendres chuchotés d'une voix rauque quand il lui faisait l'amour. Il n'avait pas renoncé à prouver l'innocence du blond, mais se sentait totalement impuissant.

Ginny passait tous les week-ends à Keaton. Elle prit d'abord une chambre dans le motel du coin, puis les parents d'Harry l'invitèrent chez eux et toute la ville ne parlait plus que de l'agent du FBI qui était venue pour arrêter Harry Potter et qui était tombé amoureuse de lui. Mais Harry refusait d'envisager une telle possibilité. Il refusait parce que cela l'aurait obligé à lui dire qu'elle perdait son temps, alors qu'il souhaitait continuer à la voir. Et il avait besoin d'elle parce qu'elle le faisait rire. Ils sortaient donc avec Julian et Sydney, mais il ne se passait rien de plus entre eux. Au bout de six semaines, sa patience et sa retenue commencèrent à s'émousser. Ils étaient allés tous les quatre au cinéma, et Harry avait invité les trois autres à prendre le café chez lui. Quand Julian et Sydney furent partis, Ginny lui avait pris les mains pour l'aider à se lever.

- J'ai passé un week-end merveilleux… même si vous m'avez contraint à jouer au football avec une bande de gosses handicapés qui m'ont fait tourner chèvre, le taquina-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit et ses traits se firent plus tendres.

- J'aime quand vous me souriez ainsi, murmura-t-elle. Et pour être sûre que vous souriez en pensant à moi, je vous ai apporté quelque chose.

Elle sortit de sa poche une boite en velours plate, qu'elle lui mit dans les mains. Elle regarda Harry l'ouvrir. Elle contenait un petit clown en or avec de minuscules yeux de saphir, accroché à une longue et belle chaîne. Quand Harry prit la chaîne, il s'aperçut que les bras et les jambes du clown s'agitaient.

- C'est magnifique, dit-il en riant, et drôle.

- Otons ça pour l'essayer, dit-elle en remarquant la fine chaîne qu'il avait sous son col.

Harry la serra involontairement entre ses doigts, mais il était trop tard. Ginny avait vu l'alliance que Draco avait dans sa poche au Mexique.

En jurant sourdement elle lui prit les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle avec insistance en faisant un effort visible pour ne pas le secouer. Pourquoi vous torturez-vous ainsi ? Malfoy est un assassin, il ne mérite pas votre loyauté !

- Draco est innocent ! Et je le prouverai !s'exclama Harry.

- C'est impossible, Harry ! Alors oubliez-le, bon sang ! Il est en prison et il y demeurera le reste de son existence. Vous avez votre vie… une vie qui devrait être remplie par une femme et des enfants. Ce dont vous avez besoin, poursuivit-elle d'un ton moins rude en laissant ses mains glisser sur les bras d'Harry, c'est une femme qui couche avec vous et qui vous fasse oublier que vous avez couché avec lui. Je sais que vous l'avez fait, Harry, dit-elle comme il levait brusquement le regard vers lui. Et ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il releva le menton et déclara avec calme et dignité :

- J'aime Draco. Et je n'aimerai toujours que lui. Je suis désolé.

Partagée entre la frustration et l'amusement, Ginny posa le pouce sur son menton.

- Dieu que vous êtes têtu ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Que feriez-vous, dit-elle à demi sérieusement, si je retournais à Dallas et que je ne revenais jamais ?

- Vous me manqueriez beaucoup.

- Vous pensez que je vais me contenter de ça, je suppose ?

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit d'un air espiègle.

- Vous adorez la cuisine de ma mère, déclara-t-il.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en riant.

- C'est toi que j'adore. Au week-end prochain !

_A suivre…

* * *

ALORS CETTE VERSION OU LA PRECEDENTE ? VOTEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT !_


	48. Chapter 48

_Tout d'abord, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon absence mais mes vacances ont été plus longue que prévues et le temps m'a manqué pour écrire mais voilà enfin la suite de Kidnapping._

_Vous avez été très nombreux à voter pour la version que vous préférez... Merci à tous pour votre soutient et votre participation !  
Pour la version un nous avons :_

_**Cataplasme, Argousier, The guide, Liloputienne, Caleann, Rglements intrieurs, Cigue, Agri, Rrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhha, Anniv, Clem's, Cousin pnible, Chat psycho, Lariam, Yllis, my, Muschu', Plume Blanche, Glacealavanille, Sherlock, Arty, Angeluss, karotte, Tobby, LCC, Alex, Venina, Bobolite, Phil, Gege, KK, larrrrra, Marie la petite, Bzzzzzzzzzz, MG, Suc, Trolinette, Roronoa Tsuyu-chan, miruru-sensei, Mouistiqua, Miss Doda, kaylee, Hirymoku, Isabelle, llie, bibop, anony'mous, Chanlight, NiyumeSs, Patate Douce FJ, m, chris, Shisen, sasha666, virginie malfoy, waterlily, Elenaa35, Lili, Bloody dawn, mai26, Anna Kalessin, Diloui, Cleo McPhee.**_

_Et pour la deuxième version : _

_**Alfa, Julie, Emilie, Estelle, Lord La Folle, Kaadajin, Sellyah, angelysiane, al, RedTong, sachan972, yamashita6, lolie, melana76, Chixsss, AngealSword, Saint-Cham, scam, mamyliss, La Belle de Caddix, DeadPsycho-MP, Ptitange, lagagadu13, dodue, petit-dragon 50, Alfgard, moi, Orion, Lilith, Eriadh, Silyme, Arrya, elo, Querty, Remus James Lupin, Hemelbaloo, Marjo76, kaylee, amour2mort, Pure Wonderland Paradise, evey,kalia, val, squallinou, leticia79, blue moon 999, Ichy-chan, Haganemaru, Mao-san.**_

_Les autres réponses ne se prononcent pas et me laissent le choix alors ce sera... LES DEUX !_

_Sur cette histoire, je continuerai avec la première version mais je publierai une autre histoire en parallèle sous le titre "Kidnapping version 2" qui commencera donc avec la version du chapitre 47. Comme ça, tous le monde est content et j'espère quand même que les lecteurs liront les deux versions._

_En ce qui concerne plus spécifiquement ce chapitre, grosses révélations en perspective. Mais je vous laisse lire._

* * *

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, déclara Luna en regardant son mari, puis son comptable. Mon père n'aurait jamais acheté des actions ou investi de l'argent dans une affaire à laquelle Théodore Nott aurait touché, pas s'il avait su que Théodore était partie prenante.

- Les faits prouvent le contraire, Mademoiselle Lovegood, répondit doucement Leroy Ollivander. Ces cinq dernières années, il a investi plus de quatre millions de votre compte dans TN Productions, qui appartenait à M. Nott. C'était tout à fait régulier, je vous assure, même si ce n'était ni rentable ni très avisé de la part de votre père, puisque Nott se servait exclusivement de cet argent pour couvrir ses dépenses courantes. Je ne veux pas dire que votre père a mal agi, lui dit-il alors qu'elle continuait à froncer les sourcils. Votre père a acquis des actions de TN Productions à votre nom. Si je vous en fait part aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce qu'étant votre nouveau conseiller financier, je pense qu'il est temps de les revendre aux héritiers de Nott s'ils acceptent de les racheter, ou de les leur donner contre un franc symbolique, pour que nous puissions faire apparaître un déficit sur votre prochaine déclaration d'impôts.

Luna s'efforça de remettre un peu de cohérence dans son esprit.

- Comment mon père a-t-il justifié cet investissement désastreux ?

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle de discuter avec lui ni de remettre son jugement en question. Il s'est occupé de vos placements depuis votre enfance, si j'ai bien compris, et il était le seul maître de ses choix. C'est une affaire entre vous et lui. La seule raison pour laquelle j'interviens à présent, c'est que je m'occupe des intérêts financiers de votre mari depuis des années et, comme vous êtes mariés, se pose le problème d'une déclaration de revenus commune.

- Mon père ne savait sûrement pas que TN Productions, c'était Théodore Nott, affirma Luna avec fermeté.

Ollivander haussa ses sourcils blancs devant ce qu'il considérait visiblement comme une inexactitude.

- Si c'est ce que vous préférez croire.

- Là n'est pas la question. Mais si mon père s'est fait piéger en achetant des actions de la société de Théodore, c'est extrêmement… machiavélique. Il méprisait cet homme.

- Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu se faire piéger, intervint son mari d'un ton soigneusement neutre car il connaissait la sensibilité de sa femme pour tout ce qui touchait son père. Leroy et moi, nous en avons déjà discuté au téléphone et il est clair que ton père a dû les acheter directement à Nott.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Parce que TN Productions n'est pas coté au marché. Comme l'a mentionné Leroy, c'est une société à capital privé, et le seul moyen d'acquérir des actions, c'était de s'adresser à Nott ou à son représentant.

Luna regarda son mari, puis son comptable.

- Avait-il des représentants ?

Leroy Ollivander hocha la tête et chaussa ses lunettes pour consulter la photocopie d'un document.

- Il n'a certainement jamais payé personne ni pour le représenter ni pour travailler pour lui. D'après les statuts de TN, Nott était l'unique membre, directeur et actionnaire. J'ai consulté mes sources et il en était aussi le seul employé.

Il ôta ses lunettes et consulta sa montre.

- Il est déjà plus de six heures, dit-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous garder si longtemps, mais il fallait bien parler de tout cela. Si vous avez l'intention d'essayer de revendre ces actions aux héritiers de Nott, plus vite vous les contacterez, mieux cela vaudra, sinon ils risquent de se retrouver englués dans une procédure devant le tribunal des successions. Dès que vous m'aurez indiqué si vous voulez les garder ou les vendre, je pourrai terminer vos prévisions fiscales pour l'année prochaine.

Dereck acquiesça et Ollivander se tourna vers Luna.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci, mademoiselle Lovegood, fit-il d'un ton conciliant. Bien que votre père vous ait fait perdre quatre millions, nous pourrons déduire cette perte des gains de vos autres placements. Le bénéfice fiscal que nous en retirerons réduira vos pertes à moins de trois millions.

- Je ne comprends rien ni à la finance ni à la fiscalité, leur déclara Luna. Mon père s'est toujours occupé de ça.

- Alors vous devriez lui parler de ces actions TN. Il a procédé à une vingtaine d'achats en cinq ans, et il devait avoir en tête quelque espoir de bénéfice que nous ignorons. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous indiquer s'il est sage de les conserver un peu plus longtemps.

Luna lui tendit la main.

- Merci, monsieur Ollivander. Je vais le faire.

- Avant de vous en aller, dit Ollivander, tandis que Luna prenait le bras de son mari, je veux que vous compreniez bien que, dans tout autre domaine, la gestion de votre père est irréprochable. Il a sagement placé votre argent et rendu compte de chaque centime dépensé depuis quinze ans, y compris ce qui a été investi dans TN Productions.

Les traits de Luna se crispèrent.

- Ni vous ni personne n'avez à me dire que mon père a agi au mieux de mes intérêts. Il l'a toujours fait.

Dans la voiture, Luna regarda son mari manœuvrer la scintillante BMW dans les encombrements.

- J'ai été grossière avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Dereck lui adressa un regard ironique en s'arrêtant à un feu.

- Tu étais sur la défensive. Mais tu es toujours sur la défensive quand il s'agit de ton père.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais il y a une raison.

- Tu l'aimes et il t'a consacré toute sa vie, récita Dereck.

Luna détacha le regard de sa main posée sur le changement de vitesse.

- Il y a une autre raison. Autrefois les parents des enfants stars dilapidaient leur argent jusqu'au dernier dollar, quand ils ne le volaient pas. C'est un scandale bien connu. Mon père a fait tout le contraire. Bien qu'il y ait aujourd'hui des lois pour empêcher cela, beaucoup de gens le traitaient comme s'il vivait à mes crochets, et sur un grand pied !

- De toute évidence, ils n'ont pas vu son appartement, sinon ils sauraient à quoi s'en tenir, répondit dereck en passant la troisième, tandis que la file de voitures s'ébranlait à nouveau. Il n'a pas repeint un mur depuis dix ans et il aurait besoin d'un nouveau mobilier. Le voisinage se dégrade. Dans quelques années, ce ne sera plus un quartier très sûr.

- Je sais tout ça, mais il déteste dépenser de l'argent. Tu n'imagines pas comme il est parfois humiliant pour lui, d'être mon père. Je me rappelle encore le jour où il a acheté une voiture, il y a cinq ans. Le vendeur était ravi de lui vendre une chevrolet jusqu'au moment où je suis venue l'aider à choisir la couleur. Dès que le type a vu qui j'étais, donc qui était papa, il lui a dit d'un ton présomptueux à vous soulever le cœur : « Ça change tout, monsieur Lovegood ! Je suis certain que votre fille préférerait cette superbe Seville qui vous plaisait, n'est-ce pas, ma belle ? »

- Si ton père se souciait de ce que pensaient les autres, déclara Dereck, oubliant un instant son antipathie pour l'homme, il aurait pu trouver un travail respectable tout en s'occupant de sa petite Luna. Comme cela, il aurait eu autre chose à faire que de se saouler et de se lamenter sur son triste sort parce que la petite Luna a grandi et qu'elle s'est mariée.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa sa mine décomposée et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis manifestement qu'un vilain jaloux qui perd toute mesure parce que sa femme est exceptionnellement proche de son père. Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle frotta sa joue contre sa main, mais son jolie visage demeura pensif. Il s'en aperçut.

- Non, la taquina-t-il pour lui faire oublier son humeur maussade. Mes excuses ne te suffisent pas. Je mérite un coup de pied au cul. Je mérite…, hésita-t-il de t'emmener chez _Anthony's ce soir, _de t'offrir le diner le plus cher de tout Los Angeles et de regarder les autres s'extasier devant ma femme !

Elle lui sourit, ce qui fit ressortir les fossettes qui l'avaient rendue célèbre, et il lui effleura la joue.

- M'aimes-tu assez pour m'emmener chez mon père avant d'aller dîner ? lança-t-elle en manière de défi.

- Pourquoi ? fit-il avec irritation.

- Parce qu'il faut que je lui parle de cet argent placé chez Théodore. Je n'y comprend rien et ça me rend folle.

- Je t'aime même assez pour ça, répliqua Dereck en mettant son clignotant pour changer de file et se diriger vers le quartier où vivait son père.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Luna appuya sur la sonnette à côté de la porte de l'appartement. Après un long moment d'attente, il vint lui ouvrir un verre de whisky à la main.

- Luna, mon bébé ? bredouilla-t-il en la dévisageant de ses yeux injectés de sang. (Il avait une barbe de trois jours). Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à la présence de son époux, il lui entoura les épaules de son bras et la fit entrer.

Il est ivre, se dit Luna en contemplant son morne intérieur avec un pincement au cœur, pas ivre mort mais titubant.. Jadis il ne buvait presque que de l'eau mais, ces dernières années, ses crises d'ébriété étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de lumière ? demanda-t-elle doucement en allumant une lampe dans le salon.

- J'aime l'obscurité, dit-il en éteignant la lampe dans son dos. On se sent en sécurité.

- Je préférerais que l'on éclaire un peu pour que Luna ne trébuche pas et ne se rompe pas les os, intervint Dereck avec fermeté, et il ralluma la lampe.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de passer, demanda-t-il à sa fille comme si Dereck n'existait pas. Tu ne viens plus jamais me voir.

- Je suis venue deux fois la semaine dernière, lui rappela Luna. Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'aimerai parler affaires, si tu veux bien. Le comptable de Dereck se pose certaines questions et il a besoin d'une réponse pour préparer une évaluation ou un truc de ce genre.

- Entendu, entendu. Pas de problème, ma douce. Viens dans mon bureau. C'est là que je range tous mes dossiers.

- J'ai quelques coups de fil à donner, dit Dereck à Luna. Pendant que tu bavarderas avec ton père, je téléphonerai dans…

Il jeta un regard circulaire et ne vit aucun poste dans le salon.

- Dans la cuisine, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et partit aussitôt dans cette direction.

Luna suivit son père au premier étage, dans la chambre qu'il avait transformée en bureau des années auparavant. Il prit place derrière sa table de travail, la seule surface de la maison qui ne fût pas encombrée, bien qu'elle fût couverte d'une couche de poussière. L'étagère et les classeurs alignés derrière lui étaient recouverts de dizaines et de dizaines de photographies de Luna, Luna bébé, à deux ans, à quatre, Luna en tutu, en costume d'Halloween, dans la tenue qu'elle portait pour son premier rôle, Luna a treize ans avec une queue de cheval, à quinze avec le premier bouquet que lui ait offert un garçon. En regardant toutes ces photos, elle remarqua qu'il était presque toujours présent. Et puis elle remarqua autre chose… la lumière de la lampe de son bureau faisait luire le verre des cadres, comme s'ils avaient été récemment nettoyés.

- Que veux-tu savoir, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée.

Luna songea à lui parler d'un traitement quelconque pour lutter contre ce qui était visiblement devenu de l'alcoolisme, mais les deux dernières fois qu'elle avait mis ce sujet sur le tapis, il avait d'abord paru accablé, puis il s'était mis en colère. Rassemblant son courage, elle aborda avec tact l'affaire qui l'avait amenée.

- Papa, tu sais comme je te suis reconnaissante de la manière dont tu as géré mes biens pendant toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai mis de côté chaque somme que tu as gagné et je l'ai surveillée comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais pris pour moi qu'un salaire horaire de vingt dollars et uniquement parce que tu as insisté. Tu étais si mignonne ce jour-là, dit-il avec nostalgie. Tu avais seize ans et tu tenais tête à ton père comme une femme mûre. Tu me menaçais de me renvoyer si je n'acceptais pas un plus gros salaire.

- C'est juste, répondit Luna d'un air absent. Je ne veux donc pas que tu penses un seul instant que je mets ton intégrité en doute. J'essaie simplement de comprendre ton raisonnement. Je ne me plains pas d'avoir perdu de l'argent.

- Perdu de l'argent ? De quoi parles-tu, bon sang ?

- Je parle des quatre millions de dollars que tu as investis en cinq ans dans la maison de production de Théodore Nott. Ces actions n'ont aucune valeur. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, papa ? Tu sais que je le détestais et j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que tu le méprisais encore plus que moi.

Il demeura immobile quelques temps, puis releva lentement la tête, les yeux comme des charbons ardents, et Luna recula inconsciemment dans son fauteuil.

- Nott…, fit-il doucement avec un sourire d'abord méchant, puis rassurant. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de lui, ma chérie. Je m'en suis occupé. Nous n'aurons plus a acheter ses actions bidon. Ce sera notre petit secret.

- Enfin pourquoi devions-nous acheter ces actions bidon ? s'enquit Luna avec l'indicible nervosité qu'avaient fait naître en elle l'expression de son père, sa voix et l'aspect lugubre de la pièce mal éclairée.

- Il m'y a contraint. Je ne voulais pas. Maintenant il est mort et c'est fini.

- comment a-t-il pu te faire investir quatre millions de mon argent dans sa société contre ton gré ? insista-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'en avait l'intention.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, mademoiselle ! aboya-t-il, pris d'une rage soudaine. Ou je te flanque une gifle.

Luna était tellement ébahie par cette menace sans précédent de la part d'un homme qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle de sa vie entière qu'elle se leva.

- Nous en parlerons un autre jour, quand tu seras en état de raisonner.

- Attends !

Avec une rapidité surprenante, il contourna le bureau et lui saisit le bras.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, ma douce. J'ai peur. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours tellement j'ai peur. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, tu le sais bien.

Il parut brusquement terrifié, ce qui bouleversa Luna. En lui caressant la main, comme si c'était elle le père et non l'enfant, elle lui dit à voix basse :

- Je ne m'en irai pas, papa. N'aie pas peur. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je comprendrai.

- Tu garderas le secret ? Croix de bois, croix de fer ?

Elle acquiesça, un peu crispée d'entendre cette supplique enfantine dans sa bouche.

- Nott m'a obligé à les acheter. Il… Il nous faisait chanter. Pendant cinq ans, ce salaud nous a saigné à blanc.

- Nous ? laissa échapper Luna, mi-incrédule mi-impatiente.

- Toi et moi, nous formions une équipe. Ce qui arrive à l'un, arrive aussi à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… J'imagine, fit-elle de guerre lasse, en luttant pour que son tremblement intérieur n'affecte pas sa voix. Pourquoi Théodore nous faisait-il… chanter ?

- Parce que, répondit son père d'un ton de conspirateur, il savait que nous avions tué Pansy.

Luna bondit hors de son fauteuil et resta figée, bouche bée.

- Ça ne va pas ! Tu es… tu es tellement ivre que tu as des hallucinations ! Quelle raison avais-tu de tuer la femme de Draco ?

- Aucune.

Luna prit appui sur le bureau et s'arc-bouta.

- Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles ? C'est complètement fou.

- Ne répète jamais ça ! C'est ce qu'il a dit et c'est un mensonge ! Je ne suis pas fou. J'ai peur, tu ne comprends pas ?

- Qui a dit que tu étais fou, papa ? Et pourquoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-elle patiemment, comme si elle s'adressait à un octogénaire gâteux.

- Nott… Le soir où je l'ai tué.

- C'est Draco Malfoy qui a tué Nott, déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Tout le monde sait ça.

Il posa sur elle un regard fou de terreur avant d'ingurgiter ce qui restait dans son verre.

- Pas tout le monde ! cria-t-il en cognant le verre sur la table. Des hommes… des enquêteurs privés… sont venus me voir deux fois depuis ce soir-là. Ils veulent que je leur dise où j'étais quand cela c'est produit. Ils travaillent pour quelqu'un, sûrement, mais ils ne me diront pas qui. Quelqu'un me soupçonne, chérie, tu ne le vois pas ? Ils ont découvert que Nott me faisait chanter et bientôt ils sauront pourquoi, ils sauront que j'ai tué Pansy et Nott.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu tué Pansy ? fit-elle avec scepticisme alors que chaque fibre de son corps vibrait d'inquiétude.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Ne sois pas obtuse… Je voulais tuer Nott ! Je désirais qu'il meure, mais cet idiot de Malfoy a changé d'avis, et c'est Nott qui a tiré le premier coup et non Pansy.

Luna fit entrer de l'air dans ses poumons contractés.

- Pourquoi tuer Théodore ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ! dit-il en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil, des larmes aux paupières. Il avait donné de la drogue à mon bébé et il lui avait fait un enfant. Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ? Mais si, grinça-t-il en fermant les yeux. Tu étais malade le matin. Alors j'ai appelé le cabinet de ce médecin de Dallas pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et l'infirmière me l'a dit. Elle m'a prise pour ton mari en entendant mon nom. Tu n'avais que seize ans, ajouta-t-il dans un sanglot en se frottant les yeux, il t'avait fait un enfant et il t'avait laissée te débrouiller toute seule pour avorter. Pendant ce temps, il était toujours avec cette traînée de Pansy, et ils rigolaient derrière ton dos. Depuis que tu es mariée, Nott menace de révéler à ton mari que tu étais enceinte de lui… et ce que tu as fait.

Quand Luna leva les bras des accoudoirs, ses paumes moites laissèrent leur empreinte sur le cuir. Elle dut se racler la gorge deux fois avant de parler, et ses mots ne reflétèrent en rien sa fureur.

- Dereck sait ce qui m'est arrivé. Il y a quelques semaines, je lui ai même dit que c'était Théodore. Si j'ai gardé le secret pendant toutes ces années, c'est que je ne voulais ni te blesser ni que tu aies honte de moi.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui sait ce que j'ai fait, dit-il, la tête dans les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Je le tuerai quand je saurai qui c'est, poursuivit-il en relevant le nez, puis, les yeux rivés sur la porte, il glissa la main dans le tiroir de son bureau.

- Vous feriez mieux de commencer par moi, déclara le mari de Luna dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis il entra dans la pièce et tira Luna, tremblante comme une feuille, de son fauteuil, parce que je suis au courant moi aussi.

Sans manifester la moindre terreur, Patrick Lovegood regarda sa fille et chuchota, tel un conspirateur :

- Il a raison, Luna. Je crains que nous ne soyons obligés de tuer ton mari.

Puis il se leva et la lumière de la lampe fit briller l'arme qu'il tenait.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle en lui faisant un rempart de son corps, mais il tenta de l'écarter.

- Eloigne-toi, ma douce, lui ordonna son père. Ça ne lui fera pas mal. Il ne sentira rien du tout. Il sera mort avant de tomber à terre.

- Papa ! cria-t-elle en repoussant Dereck vers la porte, les bras tendus Pour l'atteindre, il faudra d'abord que tu me tues. Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Les doigts de Dereck s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses bras pour la contraindre à s'écarter du danger, mais sa voix était étrangement calme.

- Posez cette arme, patrick. Si vous m'abattez, vous devrez aussi tuer Luna pour l'empêcher de tout raconter à la police, et je sais que vous êtes incapable de lui faire du mal. Vous essayiez seulement de la protéger.

L'homme au revolver chancela.

- Posez cette arme, répéta Dereck. Nous vous aiderons à expliquer que vous vouliez juste la protéger.

- J'en ai marre d'avoir peur, geignit-il quand Luna s'échappa pour courir dans la chambre, décrocher le téléphone et appeler la police Je ne dors plus

- Vous n'aurez plus de raison d'avoir peur, fit Dereck en avançant lentement les mains tendues. Les médecins vous donneront des cachets pour vous aider à dormir.

- Vous êtes en train d'essayer de me piéger, espèce de salopard ! cria Lovegood, et Dereck se jeta sur le révolver au moment où il le braquait sur lui.

Dans la chambre, Luna entendit un coup de feu assourdi, le bruit mat d'un corps s'affaissant. Elle laissa tomber le téléphone, fit volte-face et heurta le torse de Dereck alors qu'elle sortait en courant.

- N'entre pas ! lui conseilla-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras avant de la ramener dans la chambre et de prendre le téléphone.

- Papa ! hurla-t-elle.

- Il s'en tirera ! fit Dereck, qui s'efforça de la maîtriser, puis appela une ambulance. Il s'est cogné la tête sur le bureau en tombant et il saigne comme un bœuf !

_A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous savez enfin qui est le meurtrier et vous connaissez même les raisons de son geste ! Alors, surprises ? Bravo à nattie-black et Détective en herbe qui sont, à ma connaissance, les deux seules à avoir émis la bonne hypothèse.Dès la fin de Kidnapping, vous aurez droit à un OS dédicacé. Bises  
_


	49. Chapter 49

_Voilà la suite qui décidément se fait attendre. Cela ne va pas s'arranger car j'ai repris le boulot aujourd'hui et je vais être bien occupée à partir de maintenant mais je tacherai de poster le plus rapidement possible. On m'a demandé combien de chapitres, il resterait à cette histoire : environ une dizaine au maximum une quinzaine. Voilà, merci pour vos rewiews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les trois avocats se levèrent de la table de conférence. Celui qui se trouvait à côté de Luna prit sa main moite et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je sais à quel point cela vous a été pénible, mademoiselle Lovegood, et vous n'imaginez pas comme je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris la peine de nous retrouver, nous qui défendons Draco Malfoy, et d'être venue sans délai.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal, dit-elle d'une voix tendue, angoissée. Je me souvenais du nom de son cabinet d'avocats et, quand je les ai appelés ce matin, ils m'ont envoyée vers vous.

- Quand M. Malfoy a été inculpé pour le meurtre de Théodore Nott, un ami intime de M. Malfoy a pensé que, cette fois, il valait mieux que ce soit nous qui le défendions.

Luna dégagea sa main et pressa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Pouvez-vous le faire sortir de prison dès aujourd'hui ?

- Je crains que non. Cependant, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner au poste de police et leur déclarer ce que vous venez de me révéler, cela contribuera grandement à accélérer sa libération.

Luna acquiesça, mais son esprit tourmenté était obsédé par ces vieux films d'actualités où l'on voyait Draco quitter le tribunal, les menottes aux mains, et par le plus récent, qu'elle avait vu et revu ces dernières semaines, où on le rouait de coups au Mexique… tout cela pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis… un crime dont elle était indirectement responsable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne peut pas le laisser sortir de prison aujourd'hui, dit-elle en luttant pour ne pas pleurer de honte. Nous attendrons dans la salle d'accueil.

Quand elle fut partie avec son mari, Eddie Carmichael regarda tour à tour ses associés qui souriaient et décrocha son téléphone.

- Claire, dit-il à sa secrétaire, appelez moi le capitaine Corner, puis Severus Snape à Chicago et dites à sa secrétaire que c'est urgent. Ensuite dénichez-moi Dirk Cresswell au bureau du procureur général d'Amarillo au Texas. Puis réservez-nous trois billets sur le vol du matin pour Amarillo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, sa secrétaire sonna dans la salle de conférence.

- Le capitaine Corner est sur la ligne un.

- Merci, dit Carmichael, puis il appuya sur la touche correspondante. Capitaine Corner, fit-il d'un ton jovial, que diriez-vous de consolider vos chances de devenir le prochain divisionnaire et un héros des médias par la même occasion ? (Il écouta son interlocuteur avec un sourire de plus en plus radieux.) Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui puisse enregistrer une déclaration concernant la mort de Théodore Nott et de Pansy Parkinson, et qui soit capable de se taire jusqu'à ce que je lui donne le feu vert dans un jour ou deux. ( Il écouta de nouveau.) Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Nous serons là dans trois quarts d'heure.

Deux voyants étaient déjà allumés sur son téléphone quand il raccrocha, et l'on entendit la voix de sa secrétaire dans l'interphone.

- M. Snape est sur la ligne deux et Dirk Cresswell, le procureur d'Amarillo, sur la ligne trois.

Carmichael prit la deux, et sa voix perdit son ton impersonnel.

- Monsieur Snape, dit-il respectueusement, vous nous avez demandé de vous informer de toute avancée et nous avons eu ce matin une nouvelle capitale et inattendue dans l'affaire Malfoy.

Dans son bureau de Chicago, Severus tourna le dos à son conseil d'administration qui se tenait autour de sa table de travail.

- Quel genre de nouvelle ?

- Luna Lovegood. Hier soir, son père a reconnu avoir tué Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Il se trouve en ce moment à l'hôpital du coin et subit des examens psychiatriques, mais il a tout avoué. Luna elle-même est venue nous en informer et nous remettre l'arme qui a tué Nott.

- Vous me donnerez les détails plus tard. Dans combien de temps peut-on relâcher Draco ?

- Nous irons voir le procureur du Texas demain, et nous lui montrerons la déclaration de Luna Lovegood et nous lui remettrons une demande de remise en liberté, que nous lui demanderons de présenter sans délai au juge d'instance. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci acceptera de la signer, puis on l'enverra à Austin, la capitale de l'Etat, pour la faire signer à un juge d'appel, et M. Malfoy sera libéré sous caution.

- Une caution, répéta Severus d'une voix grave et caustique. Pour quoi faire ?

Carmichael se crispa en entendant ce ton qui avait, dit-on, réduit ses adversaires à un état d'incohérence moite.

- Qu'il soit innocent ou non, quand il s'est évadé de prison, il a violé les lois du Texas. Techniquement, il a commis un délit contre la société. A moins que nous n'ayons de la chance et que nous soyons persuasifs, le procureur du comté d'Amarillo peut fort bien exiger un peu de temps pour régler cette question. Nous lui ferons observer que les brutalités physiques qu'il a subit au Mexique et dont on a abondamment parlé ont plus que suffi à le punir. Selon son humeur, il peut soit recommander au juge d'instance d'annuler la caution et de classer l'affaire, soit faire de l'obstruction.

- Alors mettez-le de bonne humeur ou amadouez-le, déclara implacablement Severus.

- Bien, répondit Carmichael.

- Si les autorités refusent de coopérer immédiatement, je veux qu'on livre tout au médias. Ils feront bouger les choses, eux.

- Entendu. Mes associés et moi-même nous rendons dès demain à Amarillo.

- Ce soir, pas demain, dit Severus. Je vous y retrouverai.

Il raccrocha avant que Carmichael ait pu lui opposer toute une série d'objections et appuya sur la touche de son interphone.

- Marie-France, dit-il à sa secrétaire, annulez tous mes rendez-vous de demain et d'après demain.

A Los-Angeles, l'avocat laissa retomber le combiné.

- Si vous vous êtes jamais demandé ce que Malfoy et Snape ont de commun, dit-il à ses deux associés en plissant le front, je viens de le découvrir. Ce sont deux pisse-froid.

- Mais ils versent de gros honoraires, plaisanta l'un des avocats.

- Messieurs, commencez par mériter les nôtres, fit-il avec une vivacité soudaine, puis il appuya sur la touche de la ligne trois. Monsieur Cresswell, dit-il en modulant sa voix pour qu'elle soit à la fois ferme et agréable. Je crois que c'est votre prédécesseur, Cornelius Fudge, qui a jugé l'affaire Draco Malfoy il y a cinq ans. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable, mais il semble qu'il y ait eu erreur judiciaire. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour la rectifier le plus vite possible. En retour, je ferai en sorte que les médias comprennent que vous avez vous-même agi avec célérité pour redresser un tort. Quoi que vous fassiez, Draco Malfoy sortira de cet histoire en héros et en martyr. Les médias vont réclamer une tête pour l'injustice commise et je ne voudrais surtout pas que ce soit la vôtre.

Il s'interrompit, écouta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Si nous dînions ce soir ensemble pour en discuter ? Vers sept heure ? Entendu.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sydney écrasa la pédale du frein et s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant la maison d'Harry. Il y avait une bicyclette dans la cour, ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme était en train de donner un cours particulier. Sydney laissa son sac dans la voiture, courut à la porte d'entrée et pénétra sans frapper dans la salle à manger où Harry était assis à la table avec trois petits garçons.

- Harry, il faut que je te parle, dit-elle, hors d'haleine. Dans le salon.

Harry repoussa le livre de lecture des classes élémentaires et sourit à ses élèves.

- Seamus, continue à lire à voix haute, fit-il. Je reviens tout de suite.

Seamus Finnigan, qui sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, lut jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit assez loin pour ne plus l'entendre, puis il sourit à ses deux compagnons.

- Il se passe quelque chose, murmura-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse en se penchant sur le côté pour mieux observer le salon.

Dean Thomas jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en faisant pivoter son fauteuil roulant et lorgna dans la même direction. Buck Hypogriff, dont la jambe droite avait été amputée à hauteur du genou, fit de même.

- Quelque chose d'important, je parie, déclara-t-il.

Seamus qui s'était désigné espion et chef des opérations, avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Mlle Bristow allume la télévision… leur annonça-t-il, puis il revint dans la salle à manger.

- Sydney ? fit Harry en tremblant, sentant que le visage tendu de son amie et la frénésie avec laquelle elle cherchait la bonne chaîne n'était pas sans rapport avec Draco. Ne me fais pas ça ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! C'est Draco, n'est-ce pas ? C'est terrible à ce point là ?

En hochant la tête, Sydney recula.

- On ne parle que de cela, dans tous les bulletins d'information. On interrompt même les programmes. Sur NBC ils doivent passer une bande vidéo à quatre heures et demie.

Elle consulta sa montre.

- C'est maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une bonne nouvelle, répondit Sydney avec un rire angoissé. Ou une mauvaise, ça dépend comment tu le prends. Harry, il est…

Elle désigna le poste de télévision tandis que le présentateur annonçait une interruption des programmes pour un flash d'information spécial. Le visage de Rita Skeeter apparut à l'écran.

_« Bon après-midi, mesdames et messieurs, _dit-elle_,. Il y a une heure, Draco Malfoy a été libéré du pénitencier d'Etat d'Amarillo, où il purgeait une peine de quarante-cinq ans pour le meurtre de sa femme, l'actrice Pansy Parkinson. Ses avocats ont obtenu sa libération après la déclaration officielle de Luna Lovegood, qui jouait dans _Destinée_ avec Malfoy, Parkinson et Théodore Nott. »_

Harry saisit inconsciemment la main de Sydney et la serra à la broyer, tandis que Skeeter poursuivait :

_« NBC a appris que Mlle Lovegood a témoigné sous serment que, deux jours auparavant, son père, Patrick Lovegood, lui a avoué qu'il avait assassiné Pansy Parkinson et l'acteur Théodore Nott, que l'on a retrouvé mort le mois dernier dans sa maison de Los-Angeles. »_

Harry s'agrippa des deux mains au dossier d'une chaise quand apparurent les portes du pénitencier d'Amarillo et que Draco en sortit, vêtu d'un costume sombre et d'une cravate. Sous une pluie battante on le conduisit à une limousine.

_« Malfoy a quitté la prison en homme libre, en compagnie de ses avocats californiens. Dans la limousine l'attendait son ami de toujours, l'industriel Severus Snape, dont la foi inébranlable en l'innocence de Malfoy n'a jamais été un secret ni pour les médias ni pour les autorités. Sur le côté se tenait une jeune femme dont nous connaissons le visage, bien que ses célèbres fossettes ne soient pas mises en valeur à cet instant. Si l'on regarde bien cette bande vidéo, il est évident qu'elle ne s'attend pas à être filmée, mais qu'elle est venue pour s'assurer de la libération de Malfoy. »_

Harry regarda Draco s'avancer d'un pas vif vers la limousine puis s'arrêter, regarder sur sa gauche, où se trouvait Luna Lovegood et son mari, sous un parapluie. Elle semblait très peinée. Draco resta longtemps à la regarder, puis il s'avança lentement vers elle.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry, tandis qu'il regardait Draco prendre Luna Lovegood dans ses bras. Puis il la lâcha et disparu dans la limousine, qui s'éloigna pendant que Skeeter ajoutait :

_« Les journalistes d'Amarillo qui avaient eu vent de la libération de Malfoy se sont précipités au terminal de l'aéroport dans l'espoir d'obtenir une déclaration. Mais l'ancien réalisateur s'est envolé à bord d'un jet privé en compagnie de Snape. NBC a appris que le plan de vol déposé par le pilote indique Los-Angeles comme destination. Snape y possède une maison, qu'il loue le plus souvent à la vedette de cinéma Remus Lupin et à sa femme. »_

Harry qui étouffait à force de sangloter, leva les yeux vers Sydney.

- Severus Snape n'a jamais cessé de croire en lui, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Du moins Draco a-t-il _un_ ami fidèle.

- Cesse de te tourmenter, répliqua Sydney, mais elle était elle-même très émue et, de toute façon, Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

Il fixait l'écran et buvait les paroles de Skeeter :

_« Dirk Cresswell, le procureur général d'Amarillo va faire une déclaration depuis le palais de justice… »_

Sur les marches du palais un homme aux cheveux bruns, la trentaine, s'adressait à une foule de reporters qui agitaient des micros en hurlant.

_« Vous me poserez des questions, _annonça-t-il en chaussant ses lunettes,_ quand j'aurai terminé ma déclaration, et je vous répondrai comme je le pourrai. »_

Quand le vacarme s'atténua, il leva le papier qu'il tenait en main et lut :

_« Hier les avocats de Draco Malfoy ont demandé à me voir. A cette occasion nous fut remise une déclaration sur l'honneur de Mlle Luna Lovegood attestant que son père, Patrick Lovegood, avait avoué le meurtre de Pansy Parkinson et de Théodore Nott. Mlle Lovegood qui a fait cette déclaration devant le capitaine de police Michael Corner lui a aussi remis un pistolet automatique de calibre 45 appartenant à son père. Les examens balistiques préliminaires pratiqués ce matin indiquent que les balles qui ont tué M. Nott proviennent de cette arme. Juste après notre réunion avec les avocats de Malfoy, ceux-ci ont déposé une demande de mise en liberté à Amarillo, exigeant la libération de leur client. Cette demande a été signée, sans objection de mes services, par le juge Dubois et transmise à Austin, capitale de l'Etat, pour être présentée à la signature du juge d'appel. Cette signature ayant été accordée ce matin, Draco Malfoy a été dûment relâché. Il reste quelques formalités à accomplir concernant son évasion du pénitencier il y a deux mois, ce qui constitue techniquement une infraction aux droits de l'Etat du Texas. Cependant, nos services considèrent que M. Malfoy a déjà payé très cher sa brève liberté entre les mains de la police mexicaine, mais subi cinq années d'emprisonnement pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Des questions ? »_

Il y en avait des dizaines, mais ce fut celui qui couvrit la voix des autres qui obtint une réponse.

_« Et qu'en est-il de l'enlèvement de M. Potter ? Sera-t-il jugé pour cela ?_

_- Cela dépendra de la volonté de M. Potter de porter plainte contre lui devant un tribunal d'assise ou en correctionnelle. Toutefois cela ne relève pas de nos services. »_

Dans l'embrassure de la porte, Seamus détacha son regard du visage ravagé de son instituteur et revint auprès de ses camarades, qui n'avaient ni entendu ni vu l'émission.

- C'est encore ce minable de Malfoy, murmura-t-il, furieux. Il est sorti de prison et M. Potter pleure sur son triste sort.

Il prit ses livres et les rangea dans son sac de gymnastique.

- Je crois que nous pouvons rassembler nos affaires et nous en aller. M. Potter ne voudra pas qu'on le voie pleurer et elle ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

Les garçons obéirent aussitôt aux ordres de leur chef, mais Dean Thomas leva un visage inquiet vers Seamus.

- Pourquoi ça le fait pleurer de voir Malfoy à la télé ?

Seamus prit son sac de gym et aida machinalement Buck à tourner son fauteuil roulant.

- D'après ma mère, il lui a brisé le cœur, voilà pourquoi. D'après ma mère, toute la ville est au courant.

- C'est un minus, déclara Buck.

- Un _sacré_ minus, acquiesça Dean en écartant sa chaise roulante de la table avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, où une rampe spéciale menait de la porte de derrière à l'allée.

Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir devant la maison et regardèrent par la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient ouverts. Leur instituteur se mouchait, tandis que Mlle Bristow lui tapotait l'épaule. Quand il leva les yeux, il les aperçut et leur lança un sourire rassurant, avec un signe de la main pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient eu raison de s'en aller.

Impuissants et consternés, ils descendirent la rue.

- Je déteste Draco Malfoy, annonça Dean.

- Moi aussi, dit Buck.

- Ouais, moi aussi, fit Seamus en poussant sa bicyclette. Dean, toi et moi, nous irons tôt à l'école demain matin, ajouta-t-il d'un ton protecteur. Nous préviendrons ceux de notre classe d'être sympas avec M. Potter. Pas de boulettes. Pas de pitreries. Rien de tout ça. Buck, ton boulot, ce sera de faire passer le mot aux enfants des équipes qu'il entraîne. Dis à tout le monde d'être vraiment gentil avec lui.

- Il vont me demander pourquoi, dit Buck en contournant adroitement une branche morte qui encombrait une partie du trottoir.

- Dis leur que Malfoy lui a brisé le cœur et l'a fait pleurer. Ce n'est pas un secret si tous les adultes le savent déjà.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Bienvenue, monsieur Malfoy !

Le directeur de l'hôtel de Beverly Hills se précipita à la réception, quand il y aperçut Draco, l'après-midi même de sa libération.

- Je vous ai réservé notre plus beau pavillon et tout le personnel est à votre entière disposition, monsieur Snape, ajouta-t-il quand Severus inscrivit son nom après celui de Draco. Votre secrétaire m'a appris que vous ne resteriez qu'une nuit chez nous. Quand vous aurez besoin de nos services, faites-le moi savoir, s'il vous plaît.

Derrière eux, dans le hall bondé, on se retourna et Draco entendit murmurer son nom, comme une brise dans un feuillage.

- Envoyez un magnum de champagne à mon pavillon, demanda-t-il à l'obséquieux employé de la réception qui lui tendait la fiche des renseignements. Et faîtes-moi servir à dîner à huit heures. Si on m'appelle, que le standard réponde que je ne suis pas ici.

- Oui, monsieur Malfoy.

Sur un signe de tête sec, Draco fit volte-face et faillit heurter une ravissante blonde et une superbe brune qui lui tendaient des serviettes de cocktail et un stylo.

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit la blonde avec un sourire rayonnant, pouvez-vous nous donner un autographe ?

Avec un maigre sourire qui n'illumina pas son regard, Draco lui fit ce petit plaisir, mais quand la brune tendit à son tour sa serviette, il aperçut un numéro de chambre dans un coin et sentit qu'on lui glissait une clé dans la paume. Il gribouilla son nom sur la serviette et la lui rendit.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus observait cette scène familière, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois.

- Si je comprends bien, dit-il sèchement, tandis qu'ils suivaient le directeur dans le couloir qui menait aux pavillons entourant l'hôtel, je suis tout seul pour le dîner ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la clé qu'il avait dans la main, la lança dans un buisson et consulta sa montre.

- Il est quatre heures. Laisse-moi deux heures pour donner quelques coups de fil, puis nous continuerons à fêter ma libération.

Deux heures plus tard, quand Severus entra dans le pavillon de Draco, celui-ci mettait une chemise neuve et un pantalon que son ancien tailleur lui avait livré quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier était parti avec des larmes dans ses yeux et dans la poche un bon de commande pour une vingtaine de costumes, de chemises, de pantalons et de manteaux sport. En apprenant le retour de Draco, le concessionnaire Rolls Royce du coin avait éprouvé la même joie débordante et lui avait promis de lui apporter trois voitures à l'hôtel dès le lendemain matin.

- Je suppose, dit Severus quand, à sept heures, Draco eut enfin raccroché après une longue conversation téléphonique au cours de laquelle il avait persuadé ses locataires de libérer sa maison de Pacifique Palisades contre une forte indemnité, que je n'ai pas la moindre chance de te convaincre de passer quelques jours à l'hôpital pour faire un bilan complet ?

- Tu as raison, dit Draco d'un ton moqueur en se dirigeant vers le bar pour leur servir un verre, tu n'as pas la moindre chance. Champagne ou quelque chose de plus fort ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en contemplant le choix de bouteilles.

- Quelque chose de plus fort.

Draco mit de la glace dans deux verres en cristal et y versa du whisky et de l'eau, puis il en tendit un à Severus.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, Draco commençait à se détendre. Il observa son ami en silence, se délectant de sa liberté et de l'inexprimable gratitude qu'il vouait à Severus.

- Dis-moi une chose, fit-il solennellement.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- puisque je n'ai aucun moyen de te revaloir ta fidélité et ton amitié, que puis-je t'offrir comme cadeau de mariage un peu tardif ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, conscients de l'importance de ce moment mais, entre hommes, toute sentimentalité trop vive était impensable. Severus but une gorgée et leva un sourcil pensif, comme s'il étudiait sérieusement la question.

- Etant donné le mal que tu m'as donné, comme gage de ta reconnaissance, une île dans la mer Egée me semblerait convenir.

- Tu en as déjà une, lui rappela Draco.

- Tu as raison. Dans ce cas, j'en parlerai à Pearl quand je serai de retour à la maison.

Draco vit ses yeux se remplir de tendresse, tandis qu'il prononçait le nom de sa femme et décela une pointe de plaisir dans sa voix quand il évoqua sa « maison ».

- Elle a hâte de te connaître.

- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de la connaître Quand j'étais en prison, je me tenais au courant de tout… poursuivit-il avec un brin d'humour, le battage entourant la cour que tu faisais à nouveau à ta propre femme. Cela m'a étonné, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, que tu ne m'aies jamais dit que vous aviez été mariés quinze ans plus tôt.

- Je te dirai un jour la vérité qui se cache derrière tout ça, tout ce que la presse n'a pas réussi à dénicher. Quand tu seras installé, j'amènerai Pearl et Chloé ici, et nous resterons un peu ensemble.

- Disons dans un mois et demi ? Cela me donnera tout le temps de mettre les choses en route et de reprendre une vie normale. Je ferai une fête. (Il réfléchit un instant.) Le vingt-deux mai, si ça te conviens.

- Un mois et demi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en si peu de temps ?

Draco désigna la table près du téléphone d'un mouvement de tête et déclara d'un ton pince-sans-rire :

- Ce sont tous les messages « urgents » que les standardistes ont jugé bon de me transmettre. Jettes-y un coup d'œil.

Severus les prit et les parcourut. Dans la pile il y en avait des quatre principaux studios, de plusieurs producteurs indépendants, et deux de l'ancien agent de Draco.

- Ils disent tous la même chose, fit Severus en les retournant avec un sourire amusé. Bienvenue, nous savions que vous étiez innocent et nous avons une proposition à vous faire, à laquelle vous ne pourrez pas résister.

- Tous des sales menteurs, non ? fit Draco sans rancœur. C'est drôle, ils ne m'ont jamais envoyé ce genre de déclaration d'amour en prison. Maintenant ils écument les hôtels de la ville pour y répandre leurs messages.

Severus ricana, puis il redevint sérieux et aborda un sujet qui lui pesait depuis la libération de Draco.

- Quelles sont tes intentions à l'égard d'Harry Potter ? Si il porte plainte contre toi pour…

Le sourire de Draco s'évanouit et ses yeux se transformèrent en deux tessons de glace.

- Ne prononce plus jamais son nom, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Jamais.

Severus fronça les sourcils et laissa passer l'orage. Plus tard, ce soir là, dans son pavillon, il appela Pearl pour lui annoncer qu'il rentrerait le lendemain matin et pour l'informer des activités de Draco.

- Tous les studios hollywoodiens lui téléphonent pour lui proposer des projets de films en béton. Il veut donner une fête dans un mois et demi, le vingt-deux, si nous sommes disponibles.

A Chicago, Pearl se mordit la lèvre et avança prudemment le nom de quelqu'un que Severus méprisait.

- Et Harry Potter ?

- Il n'est pas invité., répondit Severus d'un ton sarcastique. Tu n'imagines pas la réaction de Draco à la simple évocation de son nom.

- S'est-on donné la peine de songer à ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, sachant que Draco est innocent de tous ces meurtres ? s'entêta pearl.

- Il est certainement très déçu que son image de héros ait été ternie.

- Severus, tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Harry l'aimait ! J'en suis sûre. Je l'ai vu.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, ma chérie, et, de toute façon, c'est un sujet tabou. Draco le hait, et ce n'est pas provisoire. Je serai à la maison demain matin. Comment va Chloé ?

- Tu lui manques.

- Comment va la maman de Chloé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Pearl sourit.

- Tu lui manques encore plus.

A suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

_Je sais que vous étiez impatientes de connaitre la suite alors la voilà ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira même si encore une fois, elle n'est pas très longue. Mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre lui, sera beaucoup plus long et riche en émotions. Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'a toute vous remercier pour vos gentilles rewiews et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. _

* * *

- Monsieur Malfoy, pourrions-nous avoir une photo de vous et de mademoiselle Johnson ? cria la journaliste du _Los Angeles Daily News_ pour couvrir la musique et le tohu-bohu des cinq cent invités de la somptueuse fête donnée par Draco durant tout le week-end.

Comme il ne l'entendit pas, elle se tourna vers les autres reporters et haussa les épaules en riant.

- Quelle raout ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'un des cinquante serveurs en smoking qui faisait circuler les plateaux de canapés et de boissons pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas se donner la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à l'énorme dais blanc sous lequel des traiteurs proposaient du homard, du caviar et des tonnes de mets délectables. Derrière le buffet, dans la grande piscine avec ses colonnes romaines, des invités buvaient et bavardaient bruyamment.

- Ça ne fait que six semaines qu'il est sorti et regardez-moi ça ! poursuivit-elle joyeusement en prenant une flûte de Dom Perignon sur un plateau. Il est de nouveau au sommet, plus populaire que jamais. Les piliers de l'industrie des films sont à ses bottes, trop contents de faire partie des heureux élus.

Elle but une gorgée de champagne et, pour le plaisir de la conversation, leur confia ce que la plupart d'entre eux savaient déjà.

- d'après son agent, la Paramount, Universal et la Fox lui ont déjà proposé des tas de scénarios et, pour son prochain film, ils sont prêts à payer jusqu'à vingt millions de dollars. Lui, il tient bon pour en obtenir vingt-cinq et une plus grosse part des recettes.

- Pas mal pour un type qui n'est plus dans les affaires depuis cinq ans, fit le reporter de CBS avec un petit rire et, comme la journaliste du Daily News, il évita soigneusement de prononcer le mot « prison », non qu'il fut particulièrement plein de tact, mais pour une raison beaucoup plus pratique : l'attaché de presse de Draco avait fait clairement comprendre aux journalistes qui avaient eu la chance d'être de la partie qu'il y avait trois sujets qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder sous peine de se voir ejectés et de ruiner toute chance d'obtenir ultérieurement un entretien : son emprisonnement, sa femme décédée et Harry Potter.

Le journaliste de NBC consulta sa montre, puis jeta un regard circulaire, à la recherche de son cadreur, qu'il aperçut au bord de la piscine. Il faisait la cour à une starlette vêtue d'une minirobe en lycra au décolleté plongeant.

- Son attaché de presse nous a prévenus qu'il nous accorderait un entretient de deux minutes et qu'il poserait pour des photos si nous lui lâchions la grappe pendant la réception. S'il ne le fait pas bientôt, je ne pourrai jamais passer la bande au journal de dix heures.

Comme si elle venait soudain de prendre conscience de ce dilemme, Alice Cullen, qui s'occupait des relations de Draco avec la presse depuis des années, les rassembla, puis fendit la foule pour rejoindre Draco, qui écoutait trois producteurs qui rivalisaient pour retenir son attention. Angelina Johnson restait pendue à son bras. Alice lui dit deux mots, il hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil en direction des journalistes, s'excusa auprès du groupe qui l'entourait et se dirigea ver eux en compagnie d'Angelina.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Quelle bonne soirée nous avons passée ! s'écria Sydney en se glissant sur la banquette du restaurant, à la table occupé par son mari, Harry et Ginny Weasley.

Le samedi soir, ils allaient au cinéma, puis dînaient au Merlotte. Ce rituel durait depuis un mois et demi, depuis que Harry avait décidé de se jeter à corps perdu dans la vie, avec une ardeur qui les inquiétait plus qu'elle ne les rassurait.

- N'est-ce pas amusant ? dit-elle en observant leurs visages souriants.

- Fabuleux, fit Julian.

- Génial, confirma Ginny.

Elle glissa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Le taquina-t-elle. Nos petites soirées à quatre, c'est amusant, fabuleux ou génial ?

- C'est merveilleux, décréta instantanément Harry. Avez-vous remarqué comme il fait doux ce soir ? Mai a toujours été mon mois préféré.

Depuis six semaines que Draco avait été libéré, il n'y avait pas que le temps qui avait changé. Le mois dernier, le révérend Potter avait célébré le remariage de Julian et de Sydney.

Ginny Weasley était venue de dallas pour assister à la cérémonie. M. Potter avait laissé entendre qu'il serait ravi d'en célébrer un autre, quand Ginny et Harry seraient prêts. Ginny était prête. Pas Harry. En dépit de sa gaité et de son enjouement de façade, il était dans un état d'anesthésie affective, et cela lui convenait fort bien. Il s'y accrochait, l'entretenait avec un soin minutieux. Il riait, souriait, travaillait, jouait et se sentait… bien. L'équilibre psychologique qu'il avait précautionneusement atteint était si solide qu'il n'avait pas versé une larme lors du mariage de Julian et Sydney, bien qu'il fut très heureux. Il avait tant pleuré pour Draco qu'il vivait à présent dans un isolement paisible que rien ni personne ne pouvait troubler.

La serveuse se faufila entre les tables où se retrouvaient les habitants de Keaton et sorti son carnet.

- Comme d'habitude, messieurs-dames ? demanda-t-elle. Quatre bavettes à la new-yorkaise, saignantes, et des pommes de terre au four ?

- C'est parfait, Sookie, dit Julian.

- Comment va Eric ? fit Harry s'enquérant de son mari.

- La boite marche du tonnerre. Il te remercie d'ailleurs pour le barman que tu lui as envoyé, c'est une perle parait-il.

- Lafayette connaît son affaire, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pour rien dans son embauche, il ne la doit qu'à son talent.

Chez Merlotte il y avait un juke-box et une petite piste de danse dans un coin, des tables pour les convives au centre de la salle et, à l'autre extrémité, un bar derrière lequel officiait Sam, le patron, avec un poste de télévision grand écran, très apprécié durant la saison de football.

- J'ai quelques pièces, dit Ginny en plongeant la main dans son sac. Si tu venais m'aider à choisir la musique ?

Harry acquiesça, sourit et quitta la banquette. Dans ce restaurant bourré de gens qu'il connaissait, il lui fallut dix minutes pour passer entre les tables, car il s'arrêtait sans cesse pour bavarder avec des amis, et deux minutes pour choisir quelques chansons.

- Le juke-box ne marche pas parce que la télévision est allumée, dit Ginny, tandis qu'ils se glissaient à nouveau dans leur petit coin en forme de U. Je vais demander à Sookie de l'éteindre, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant la serveuse du regard.

- Attends une minute, fit Julian. Ce sont les informations et j'aimerais savoir comment s'est terminé le match.

A ce moment-là ils levèrent tous les quatre les yeux vers le poste et écoutèrent distraitement les nouvelles.

_« Avant de passer au sport,_ annonça le présentateur,_voici le reportage de William Tippin qui assiste à la somptueuse fête donnée à Pacific Palisades dans la magnifique demeure de Draco Malfoy… »_

A l'évocation de ce nom, les conversations baissèrent dans tout le restaurant et l'on jeta des regards inquiets en direction de la table d'Harry, puis on se remit à parler haut et fort pour couvrir le son de la télévision, mais en vain. Quand Julian, Sydney et Ginny se lancèrent à leur tour dans des bavardages futiles pour faire diversion, Harry leur fit signe que c'était inutile :

- Ça ne m'ennuie pas le moins du monde, dit-il et, pour le prouver, il posa le menton sur son poing et écouta, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux grand ouverts, sans ciller, il regarda Draco s'entretenir avec affabilité avec une meute de journalistes, au milieu des flashs. Angelina Johnson le mangeait des yeux, rayonnante, incroyablement belle. Il avait une flûte de champagne à la main… dans cette main qui l'avait caressé, qui avait intimement exploré chaque parcelle de son corps, et son sourire nonchalant faisait d'autant plus de ravages qu'il était bronzé.

- Le smoking lui va très bien, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton neutre devant le groupe mal à l'aise. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pas particulièrement, dit Ginny qui vit son visage déjà pâle blêmir davantage.

- Tous les hommes sont beaux en smoking, dit aussitôt Sydney. Regarde les autres. Ils sont tous bien. Même Jack Nicholson est superbe.

Harry réprima un rire devant la vanité des efforts que faisait Sydney pour dénigrer Draco, mais il garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran, tandis que la caméra glissait lentement sur cette foule qui dansait, riait, bavardait, sur ces visages célèbres pour la plupart. Il ne ressentit rien, pas même quand on appela Angelina :

_« Angelina, un baiser pour fêter son retour ? »_

Sans broncher il regarda Draco Draco s'y prêter avec le sourire, glisser son bras autour de la taille d'Angelina qui lui donna un long baiser enflammé, déclanchant des rires et des applaudissements. Harry endura ce spectacle sans réagir, mais quand Draco se pencha pour murmurer deux mots à l'oreille d'Angelina… qu'il lui taquina le lobe de l'oreille… ce geste affectueux creusa une faille dans la barrière psychologique qu'il avait élevée. _Salaud,_ pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur et une pointe de colère injuste, qu'il refoula instantanément. Il se rappela avec fermeté qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir d'être heureux alors qu'il était… mort au fond de lui-même. Cela lui plaisait de ne plus rien sentir, il l'avait voulu après tout, et c'était très rassurant.

Draco mit un terme à ce bref entretient et disparu avec Angelina, mais le journaliste n'en avait pas terminé. Tandis que la caméra se rapprochait pour le prendre en gros plan, il déclara avec un sourire de conspirateur :

_« Selon certaines rumeurs qui circulent ici ce soir, un mariage entre Draco Malfoy et Angelina Johnson, son amie de longue date, serait imminent. »_

- Comme c'est bien pour lui ! s'écria Harry avec enjouement en jetant un regard circulaire. Oh, voilà notre dîner !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Julian regarda Harry et Sydney qui se dirigeaient vers les toilettes. Harry arborait de nouveau un sourire radieux et se frayait un chemin entre les tables en bavardant avec animation. Il détacha les yeux de son dos et regarda Ginny d'un air soucieux.

- A ton avis, combien de kilos a-t-il perdus ?

- Trop. Cela dit, il rit beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Il a une volonté de fer.

- Oui. Il travaille d'arrache pied et il joue avec entrain.

- C'est bon signe non ?

Julian soupira avec colère.

- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, sauf qu'il fuit ses souvenirs.

- Comment en es-tu si sûr ?

- Entre autres détails révélateurs, quand Harry est tendu, il organise et il range. Depuis six semaines, non seulement il fait ses cours, entraîne ses enfants handicapés, donne des leçons particulières, participe à toutes les associations laïques et religieuses de la ville, range tous les placards et s'occupe de la célébration du bicentenaire, mais en plus il a retapissé tous les murs de sa maison, ses tiroirs, et repeint son garage. Deux fois. Et voilà qu'il s'est mis à classer ses réserves d'épicerie par ordre alphabétique dans ses placards de cuisine.

Ginny réprima un rire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, répondit Julian, mais il ne souriait pas Et ce n'est pas drôle. Il stresse un max, et il est sur le point de craquer. J'ai une question à te poser, fit-il en se penchant vers Ginny. C'est toi et moi qui l'avons plongée dans ce cauchemar. Nous l'avons harcelé, convaincu que Malfoy était coupable jusqu'à ce qu'il y croie. Tu l'as traîné à Mexico comme un agneau à l'abattoir, et je t'ai suivi. Je reconnais ma part de responsabilité. Contestes-tu la tienne ?

Ginny repoussa son dessert et hocha la tête.

- Non.

- Alors trouvons une idée pour le sortir de ce gâchis ! fit Julian laconiquement.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Nous en parlerons ce soir, quand Harry sera rentré chez lui.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Comme Ginny ne pouvait pas passer la nuit chez Harry, même platoniquement, sans provoquer une tempête de ragots qui seraient venus s'ajouter aux commérages qu'avait déjà suscités son histoire avortée avec Malfoy, Julian et Sydney avait insisté pour qu'elle s'installe dans leur nouvel appartement, quand elle venait à Keaton.

Harry était parti après avoir bu un dernier verre et Ginny l'avait raccompagné à la porte. Quand elle revint au salon, Ted, assis dans un fauteuil, l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Il faut crever l'abcès entre Harry et Malfoy, déclara Julian dès que Ginny fut installée en face de lui. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre, mais d'après Sydney, tant qu'Harry n'aura pas fait la paix avec lui, jamais il ne la trouvera avec lui-même. Ni avec toi, si c'est ce que tu espères. C'est bien ça ?

Surprise et temporairement agacée par la curiosité de Julian, Ginny hésita puis acquiesça sèchement.

- Je suis amoureuse de lui.

- C'est ce que dit Sydney. Elle prétend aussi que Harry est taraudé par sa conscience. Pourtant, si quelqu'un devait se sentir coupable, c'est bien ce salaud de Malfoy. Harry s'est contenté de le prendre en stop, persuadé qu'il lui avait réparé sa roue. Résultat : dans ce pays, deux millions de gens on vu le film où Malfoy se faisait tabassé à Mexico et lui en veulent. Les mêmes qui l'on félicité pour son courage le tiennent aujourd'hui pour une espèce de rapace qui s'en est pris à un innocent. Au moins, les gens d'ici ne sont pas comme ça, c'est déjà quelque chose. Pas grand-chose, mais quelque chose. La presse le harcèle encore pour essayer de le faire parler et on lui pose des questions dégeulasses.

Sydney apparut en robe de chambre et en pantoufles, bien décidée à se mêler à la conversation. Elle prit place sur le bras du fauteuil de Julian. Ecartant la question de l'opinion publique, qu'elle considérait comme mineure, elle aborda le problème le plus important.

- Harry lui a écrit quand il était en prison et il lui a renvoyé ses lettres sans les ouvrir. Depuis qu'il a été relâché, il lui a écrit aux bons soins de ses avocats, des lettres simples, polies, pour lui demander comment lui rendre la voiture qu'il lui a donnée. Il n'a pas répondu non plus. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, tant que quelqu'un ne lui aura pas fait comprendre que Harry ne lui avait pas menti, qu'il avait l'intention de le rejoindre au Mexique en déjouant votre surveillance, il ne pourra jamais aimer toi ni personne d'autre. Et il ne laissera personne l'aimer. Il se punit, voilà !

Ginny la fixa d'un air étonné.

- C'est ça qui l'empêche de venir avec moi… de vivre sa vie ? Il a besoin de l'absolution de Malfoy ?

- Pour autant que je sache, oui.

- Bien, fit la rousse d'un ton abrupt. Si nous devons en passer par là, je m'en occupe et Harry n'attendra pas six semaines ni même six jours de plus.

Elle se leva avec la mine d'une personne chargée d'une mission.

- Il l'aura dans quarante-huit heures. Dîtes à Harry que j'ai dû écourter mon week-end.

Sydney fit volte-face et la regarda se diriger vers la chambre d'ami.

- mais il refuse même de lui parler, Ginny.

- A moi, il me parlera ! lança Ginny par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il le fera ? demanda Julian quand Ginny émergea de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, son sac de voyage à la main.

- Ceci, déclara Ginny en jetant son insigne sur les genoux de Julian, puis elle prit son manteau dans le placard.

- Ça te permettra peut-être d'entrer chez lui, mais ça ne l'obligera pas à te croire.

- Ce salopard n'a pas à me croire. Qui a la lettre que Harry allait vous laisser avant de s'enfuir avec lui ?

- C'est moi, dit Sydney, qui alla la chercher, mais ça ne le convaincra pas davantage. Tu ne peux pas lui prouver qu'il ne l'a pas écrite hier, ajouta-t-elle quand elle revint avec la lettre qu'elle lui remit. N'oublie pas qu'à présent il est riche et célèbre. Il sera deux fois plus méfiant à l'égard de toute tentative de réconciliation de la part d'Harry.

- Peut-être bien. Mais dans mon bureau de Dallas, j'ai quelque chose qu'il sera _forcé_ de croire.

- Quoi ?

- Des cassettes vidéo, dit-elle laconiquement en tendant la main à Julian pour récupérer son insigne. Une bande de la conférence de presse où Harry se mettait en quatre pour faire basculer l'opinion en sa faveur.

- Ça ne suffira pas non plus. Il se dira que cela faisait partie de son piège.

- Et, poursuivit Ginny, en prenant son sac, une bande confisquée à Mexico, où l'on voit la réaction d'Harry quand on emmène Malfoy en garde à vue. Quand on le voit dans cet état, il faut avoir le cœur plus solide que moi pour ne pas craquer. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, ajouta-t-elle avec une ironie désabusée en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, je vais à Dallas chercher ce dont j'ai besoin et, demain matin, je prends l'avion pour L.A.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas venir lui gâcher sa fête ?

- Je me fous de sa fête. Il fiche ma vie et celle d'Harry en l'air depuis des mois, et j'en ai marre. Si j'échoue, s'il refuse de m'écouter ou de regarder les preuves que je lui apporte, alors je te suggère de porter plainte contre lui pour avoir enlevé Harry et pour torture mentale. Si Malfoy ne m'écoute pas, il t'écoutera devant un tribunal et te versera un bon gros chèque !

- Merci, Ginny, fit Sydney, qui l'embrassa après qu'elle eut fait de même avec Julian. Au revoir, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix émue. Appelle nous dès que tu l'auras vu.

Elle la regarda un instant descendre la rue, puis referma la porte et s'aperçut que Julian lui jetait un regard étrange, interrogateur.

- Tu avais l'air très triste quand tu lui as dit au revoir… Comme si tu lui disais adieu. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, fit-elle avec un air coupable, je suis quelqu'un d'épouvantable qui ne mérite pas l'amour d'un homme aussi merveilleux que toi.

- Tu peux traduire ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire las.

- Il y a une chose que je ne vous ai dite ni à Ginny ni à toi, reconnut-elle. Harry pense peut être que ce qu'il désire, c'est que draco lui pardonne, mais ce qu'il désire vraiment, c'est lui. Depuis toujours. Depuis le temps où il était en cavale, pourchassé. Si Ginny atteint son but, Harry obtiendra plus que la paix. Il aura Draco Malfoy.

- Ce type est redevenu une pointure dans le milieu cinématographique. Tu l'as vu ce soir à la télévision avec toutes ces femmes et ces hommes qui sont à ses pieds et papillonnent autour de lui. Tu as vu la demeure où il vit. Il ne va pas se contenter du petit Harry Potter.

- J'ai lu la lettre qu'il lui a écrite, répliqua Sydney avec une conviction absolue en contemplant ses ongles. C'était du vrai amour. Du moins l'ai-je pensé. Et s'il l'aimait, alors il peut bien espérer que le « petit Harry Potter » se contentera de lui après ce qu'il lui a fait. Harry est en colère, Julian. Au fond de lui-même, il est furieux, vraiment furieux de l'injustice qui lui est faite. Il se reproche d'avoir perdu foi en Draco, mais il lui en veut. Draco l'a enlevé, il lui a mentit sur la mort de son frère, il a refusé de lire ses lettres ou de le recevoir quand il est allé en prison pour lui parler.

- Harry rit tout le temps, sincèrement en général, la contra Julian. Nous étions pliés en deux ce soir quand il nous a raconté comment, par accident, il avait fait tomber de la colle sur le costume du principal.

- Il est en colère insista Sydney, et il en a le droit. En fait, j'espère bien être là quand il traitera Draco comme il le mérite. S'il le prend bien et qu'il ne lui en tient pas rigueur, Draco aura un certain mérite.

- Et s'il le prend mal ou qu'il s'en moque ?

- Harry ne pensera plus à lui, il aura fait la paix avec lui et il lui restera Ginny.

Julian se leva et éteignit la lampe.

- Tu es pour qui, Weasley ou Malfoy ? demanda-t-il.

- Harry.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dit à très bientôt. Bises  
_


	51. Chapter 51

_Je viens à l'instant de finir de taper ce chapitre et vu l'heure je n'ai pas le courage de me relire et je vous le poste tout de suite en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

Dans le solarium baigné de soleil, Draco parcourait les liasses de documentation financière que lui avait apportées Severus. A l'extérieur, au-delà des parois de verre teintées qui le dissimulaient, une voix l'appela. Il leva le nez, non pour répondre, mais pour le simple plaisir d'être de nouveau chez lui et de profiter de son cadre familier. De l'autre côté de la vitre une grande et belle pelouse descendait en pente douce vers une gigantesque piscine incurvée avec des colonnes antiques et des statues de marbre. A l'extrémité du jardin s'élevaient des pavillons réservés aux hôtes. Ils étaient tous occupés pour le moment. Les locataires de Draco avaient conservé le jardinier durant son absence et le vieil homme s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour obtenir ces fleurs colorées et épanouies sous les arbres et les buissons soigneusement taillés.

La vitre épaisse qui entourait le solarium assourdissait le bruit de la fête qui battait son plein à quelques mètres de là. Une centaine de personnes batifolaient dans sa piscine, jouaient sur ses courts de tennis ou se doraient au soleil. Les trois cents autres invités reviendraient dans la soirée pour passer une deuxième nuit de festivités et les traiteurs s'installaient déjà sous une tente blanche au bord de la pelouse.

- Où est Draco Malfoy ? demanda une femme en string vert à ses amis, sans se rendre compte que celui-ci la voyait et l'entendait. J'ai passé la journée ici et je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu. Je commence à penser que c'est une légende, qu'il n'existe pas.

Il n'était guère étonnant qu'elle ne l'eût pas vu, puisque nul, à l'exception de Severus et Pearl, ne pouvait pénétrer dans l'aile où il se trouvait. Ils étaient les deux seuls hôtes véritables de draco, les seuls à qui il avait permis d'entrer dans le saint des saints. C'est pourquoi Draco manifesta sa mauvaise humeur en entendant quelqu'un d'autre dans le hall.

- Hé, quelqu'un a-t-il vu Draco ?

Il allait devoir faire une apparition, sinon ce refrain, de plus en plus insistant depuis une heure, menaçait de tourner à la rengaine.

- Auriez-_vous_ aperçu Draco Malfoy ? demanda en riant la voix raffinée de Pearl Snape, juste derrière lui.

- Je crains que non, plaisanta Draco en se levant poliment.

- Tout le monde vous cherche, le taquina-t-elle, puis elle mit sa main dans sa paume tendue.

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, légèrement étonné de l'affection immédiate qu'il avait éprouvé pour la femme de Severus. Avant de la rencontrer deux jours plus tôt, Draco avait tendance à mettre les louanges de son mari sur le compte d'une banale passion amoureuse mais, depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, elle l'avait beaucoup impressionné. Pearl Knightley Snape avait l'allure et la beauté que vantaient les rubriques mondaines, mais pas le froid dédain auquel Draco s'attendait. Elle possédait au contraire une douceur, une gentillesse et une chaleur sans affectation aussi touchante que désarmante.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, lui confia-t-il, ce Malfoy est un asocial qui n'apprécie pas particulièrement les grandes réceptions, du moins pas celle-là.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle plus sérieuse en cherchant son regard. Et pourquoi donc, à votre avis ?

Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête en ce moment.

Pearl songea à lui parler d'Harry Potter, comme elle en avait souvent eu envie depuis deux jours, mais Severus ne lui avait pas seulement demandé de ne pas évoquer son nom, il le lui avait ordonné.

- Suis-je en train d'interrompre votre travail ? dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux épais dossiers qui se trouvaient sur la table à côté de son fauteuil.

- Pas du tout, je suis ravi de vous voir. Où est Chloé ?

- Elle prend le thé avec Neville avant de faire sa sieste.

- La petite volage, dit-il en se tournant vers le service à thé en porcelaine de Sèvres que sa gouvernante avait posé sur la table basse. Elle m'avait promis de prendre le thé avec moi.

- Laisser Chloé toucher à ces tasses ravissantes, vous n'y pensez pas ! Depuis quelques temps elle a tendance à croire qu'on jette la vaisselle par terre quand on a fini.

Severus entra à la fin de cette conversation, reposé, détendu et amusé.

- C'est sûrement parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle était une princesse. Ce qu'elle est. Où est Neville ? ajouta-t-il. Il faut que je l'envoie…

Comme si le simple fait de prononcer le nom de leur chauffeur l'avait fait apparaître, Neville Longdubas pénétra d'un pas décidé dans le solarium, mais il ne souriait pas.

- Draco, dit-il, je viens de croiser votre gouvernante dans le couloir. Il semble que vous ayez une visiteuse qui lui a fait une peur bleue en sortant son insigne. Elle est du FBI. Une certaine Ginny Weasley. La gouvernante l'a fait entrer dans la bibliothèque.

En jurant dans sa barbe à l'idée de parler à un agent du FBI, fut-elle une femme, Draco quitta la pièce.

- Draco ? fit Severus derrière lui. Seul ? Ou tu veux des témoins ?

Draco hésita.

- Des témoins, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

- Tu te sens d'attaque ? demanda Severus à Pearl.

Elle acquiesça et ils emboîtèrent tous deux le pas à Draco, qui descendit le long couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque lambrissée d'acajou.

Draco ignora grossièrement la présence de la jeune femme rousse qui contemplait les livres sur les rayonnages et attendit que Severus et Pearl se soient assis avant de prendre place derrière son bureau.

- Montrez-moi votre plaque, fit-il sèchement.

La jeune femme, en qui Draco avait déjà reconnu l'un des agents du FBI qui se trouvait à Mexico, sortit un étui de cuir de la poche de son manteau et le lui tendit. Draco regarda l'objet, puis la jeune femme.

- La photo est mauvaise mais ça vous ressemble.

- Inutile de jouer au plus fin, le contra Ginny d'un ton tout aussi discourtois, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder son adversaire. Vous avez su qui j'étais dès que vous m'avez aperçue. Vous m'avez reconnue.

Malfoy se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- De toute façon je n'ai l'intention de vous parler, à vous ou à quiconque du FBI, qu'en présence de mes avocats.

- Ce n'est pas une visite officielle. De plus, vous n'aurez rien à dire. C'est moi qui parlerai.

Au lieu de l'inviter à s'asseoir, Malfoy inclina la tête en direction de la chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau. En réprimant son agacement devant la tournure qu'avait prise leur entrevue, Ginny s'assit, posa sa mallette sur le sol et ouvrit la serrure.

- En fait, je préférerais en discuter en privé…, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'homme et à la femme qui étaient assis sur le canapé, qui la regardaient et qu'elle identifia sur le champ.

- Ce que vous « préféreriez » ne m'intéresse absolument pas, répliqua Malfoy qui, adossé à son fauteuil de cuir, prit le stylo en or qui se trouvait à côté d'un bloc de papier et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Ecoutons ce que vous avez à dire.

- Je commencerai par vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une situation extrêmement délicate en ce qui concerne l'enlèvement de Monsieur Potter, déclara-t-elle en dissimulant la colère qui montait en elle. S'il décidait de porter plainte contre vous, il y aurait de grandes chances pour que vous vous retrouviez derrière les barreaux. Pour des raisons purement personnelles, ajouta-t-elle plaisamment, cela me ferait un immense plaisir de voir cette affaire portée devant les tribunaux.

Elle observa le visage impassible de Malfoy et, comme elle n'y décela aucune réaction à la pique qu'elle venait de lancer, Ginny adopta un ton d'une grande courtoisie.

- Ecoutez, je me porte personnellement garante qu'il ne déposera pas de plainte contre vous. En échange, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de m'accorder cinq minutes et de m'écouter.

- Ai-je bien entendu ? C'est une requête en bonne et due forme ?

Ginny refoula son envie de le gifler de toutes ses forces.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, il vous reste quatre minutes et cinquante secondes.

- Vous me laisserez terminer ? J'ai votre parole ?

- Tant que vous ne dépasserez pas ces quatre minutes et cinquante secondes.

Le stylo en or se mit à tapoter impatiemment le bloc de papier.

- Pour que vous ne doutiez ni de ma crédibilité ni de la validité de mon information, fit Ginny d'un ton abrupt, je veux que vous sachiez que c'était moi qui était chargée de votre affaire. Je me trouvais à Keaton quand il était avec vous dans le Colorado, j'y étais quand il est revenu, et c'est moi qui l'ai fait surveiller en permanence quand nous avons quitté Keaton car j'avais le sentiment qu'il essaierait de vous joindre. C'est aussi moi qui suis venue chez lui le soir précédant son départ pour Mexico. En dépit de tout ce que vous pouvez penser et de ce que racontent les médias, poursuivit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus assurée à mesure qu'elle en arrivait au sujet qui la préoccupait, je sais aussi que Harry _n'a pas_ accepté de vous rejoindre au Mexique pour vous piéger et vous livrer entre nos mains. La vérité, c'est que mes services ignoraient tout de son projet jusqu'à la veille du jour où il était censé le mettre à exécution. S'il a fini par paniquer et par m'appeler, c'est pour deux raisons : trois jours avant son départ, il avait rendu visite à votre grand-mère, Reine Black, avec en tête l'idée saugrenue de mettre fin aux hostilités entre vous. Au lieu d'y parvenir, il a eu entre les mains la preuve que vous aviez tué accidentellement votre frère, et votre grand-mère lui a dit qu'elle était persuadée que vous l'aviez assassiné délibérément, comme plus tard votre femme.

Après avoir lancé ces bombes, Ginny s'attendait à une réaction de la part de Draco Malfoy mais, à l'exception d'une légère crispation de la mâchoire à l'évocation de sa grand-mère, il n'y en eut aucune. Ginny poursuivit donc avec obstination.

- Harry est revenu de Ridgemont et, ce soir-là, il a appris que l'équipe de _Destinée_ recevait des coups de téléphone de menace, de vous semblait-il, et il ne vous a toujours pas livré à la police. Jusqu'à la veille de son départ, à la mort de Théodore Nott, où il nous a parlé de votre intention de le retrouver à l'aéroport de Mexico.

Elle attendit de nouveau et, comme Malfoy continuait à la fixer avec mépris, Ginny perdit son calme.

- Vous m'entendez, nom de Dieu ? Il ne vous a pas tendu un piège depuis le début ! C'est clair ?

Le visage de Malfoy se crispa, mais sa voix était d'une douceur menaçante.

- Parlez-moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je vous renvoie à grands coups de pied dans le cul sans vous laissez le temps de finir !

- Cessons ce petit jeu, fit Ginny laconiquement. Nous ne nous aimons pas, point final. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous contrarier, mais pour vous apporter la preuve qu'Harry n'avait pas l'intention de vous trahir. La vérité, c'est que votre refus de lui permettre de s'expliquer et de répondre à ses lettres ajouté à ce à quoi il a assisté au Mexique, lui ont fait plus de mal que vous ne l'imaginez. Sa famille s'inquiète pour lui, et moi aussi.

- Vous aussi ? répéta-t-il avec une ironie insolente. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que, contrairement à vous, je me sens responsable du rôle que j'ai joué au Mexique et des dégâts que cela a causés.

Ginny sortit une grande enveloppe de sa mallette, referma celle-ci et se leva.

- Et parce que je suis amoureuse de lui, dit-elle en jetant l'enveloppe avec dégoût sur le bureau de son adversaire.

Malfoy n'y toucha pas, ne la regarda même pas.

- J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette nouvelle ne me surprends pas, railla-t-il.

- Vous êtes peut-être voyant, aboya Ginny. De toute façon, voici la preuve… Deux bandes vidéo et une lettre. Ne me croyez pas sur parole, Malfoy, voyez vous-même. Et s'il vous reste une once de décence, faites quelque chose pour alléger sa souffrance.

- Combien faudra-t-il, demanda-t-il d'un ton mordant, pour « alléger sa souffrance » ? Un million de dollars ? Deux, puisque vous avez l'intention de partager le butin avec lui ?

Plantant les mains sur le bureau de Malfoy, Ginny se pencha et rétorqua avec fureur :

- J'aurais dû laisser les _Federales_ vous tabasser à mort jusqu'à la frontière du Texas !

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

En se redressant, Ginny lui décocha un regard méprisant.

- Parce que Harry m'avait fait promettre, avant de vous livrer, que l'on ne vous ferait pas de mal. Il ne vous a jamais mentit même s'il a été tenté de le faire pour que vous le laissiez le rejoindre dans votre exil. Il devait être fou de se croire amoureux de vous, espèce de salaud, arrogant et sans cœur !

A ces mots Malfoy se leva de son fauteuil et fit le tour de son bureau.

- Allez-y ! l'incita Ginny en tendant les bras. Allez-y donc, monsieur la vedette de cinéma. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je ne sais pas me défendre, vous pourriez être surpris !

- Ça suffit ! tonna Severus Snape en saisissant le bras de Draco. Weasley, les cinq minutes sont écoulées. Longdubas ! cria-t-il. Raccompagnez Mlle Weasley.

Neville Longdubas apparut instantanément dans l'embrassure de la porte, derrière laquelle il écoutait.

- C'est bête, ça commençait à être intéressant.

En lorgnant Ginny Weasley avec un minimum de respect, il fit un geste cérémonieux pour lui indiquer la porte.

- je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de représentants de la loi en jupette et prêts à faire le coup de poing. Permettez moi de vous raccompagner à votre voiture.

Son humour n'atténua en rien la tension qui régnait dans la pièce au moment où elle partit.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous en aller, dit Severus.

- Et moi je pense, le contredit Pearl sous le regard sidéré des deux hommes, que nous devrions attendre que Draco ait regardé les preuves que contient cette enveloppe. (Elle se tourna vers lui.) Je crois aussi qu'il est temps que je vous dise que Harry vous aimait beaucoup. Il n'y a aucun doute. Je crois enfin que tout ce qu'a dit Weasley est vrai.

- Si c'est ce que vous pensez, rétorqua Draco d'un ton cinglant, alors emportez donc ces « preuves » et regardez-les vous-même, Pearl. Ensuite vous pourrez les brûler.

Severus blêmit de rage.

- Je te donne cinq secondes pour présenter des excuses à ma femme.

- Je n'en ai besoin que de deux, fit Draco avec brusquerie, et Pearl sourit car elle écoutait ses paroles, non le ton de sa voix.

En lui tendant la main, Draco lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton d'une grossièreté impardonnable.

- Pas impardonnable, dit-elle en observant ses yeux, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose. Cela dit, je vous prends au mot et j'emporte cette enveloppe, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

- Puisque votre mari est encore en train de se demander s'il va oui ou non m'envoyer son poing dans la figure et puisque je l'ai mérité, fit Draco, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable en vous le refusant maintenant.

- C'est très avisé de votre part, répliqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son époux, puis elle prit l'enveloppe sur le bureau et glissa sa main sous le bras de Severus. Il y a eu un temps où il suffisait de prononcer mon nom pour te mettre dans une rage tout à fait semblable, lui rappela-t-elle doucement en s'efforçant de dissiper la tension qui planait encore entre les deux hommes.

La mauvaise humeur de Severus s'estompa pour faire place à un sourire réticent.

- J'étais vraiment aussi con que Draco ?

- Voilà une question qui ne peut que me mettre mal avec l'un de vous !

Severus lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et l'attira contre lui.

- Nous nous verrons à la réception, quand nous nous serons changés, jeta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

- Bien, dit Draco qui les regarda partir en s'émerveillant de leur intimité et des changements qu'elle avait produit sur son ami.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Draco s'était imaginé qu'Harry et lui… Furieux d'y avoir simplement songé, il s'avança vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il méprisait le plus… sa duplicité à lui ou sa propre crédulité. A trente-cinq ans, Harry l'avait réduit à déverser son cœur dans des lettres d'amour nunuches, à contempler sa photo pendant des heures et à risquer sa peau pour lui acheter un anneau qui lui convienne dans l'une des bijouteries les plus sélectes d'Amérique du sud. La honte et le dégoût de lui-même qu'il en éprouvait étaient presque plus forts que l'humiliation d'avoir été battu au point d'en tomber à genoux devant la moitié du monde. Harry était responsable de cela aussi. Et tous ceux qui possédaient un poste de télévision le savaient… comme ils savaient qu'il s'était aveuglément, follement entiché d'un petit instituteur de province au point de mettre sa vie en péril pour le retrouver.

Il chassa tout cela de son esprit avec fermeté et contempla la foule de plus en plus nombreuse qui était réunie pour les festivités de l'après-midi. Glenn Close bavardait avec Julia Roberts. Quand celle-ci leva les yeux, elle l'aperçut à la fenêtre et lui fit un signe de la main.

Draco la salua à son tour. Sur sa pelouse, il y avait quelques-unes des plus belles femmes du monde, et il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elles se jettent dans ses bras. Il les observa, cherchant celle qui lui plaisait plus particulièrement… avec ses beaux yeux, sa bouche romantique et ses cascades de cheveux… une qui soit chaleureuse, spirituelle, ambitieuse, idéaliste… une qui ferait fondre la glace en lui. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son immense suite pour s'habiller. Il n'y avait pas au monde de chalumeau assez brûlant pour le décongeler, pour qu'il ressente ce qu'il ressentait dans le Colorado et, même si c'était possible, jamais il ne permettrait que cela se reproduise. Se comporter comme un crétin énamouré, ce n'était pas son style. Dans le Colorado, il avait traversé une crise de folie. C'était sans doute l'influence combinée du moment et du lieu. Dans des circonstances normales il n'aurait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour un homme en chair et en os.

Il serait plus attentif à ses invités qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à là, se jura-t-il. Il en ignorait la cause mais, au bout de six semaines, le plaisir qu'il avait pris au redémarrage de sa carrière commençait déjà à s'émousser. En six semaines à peine, il avait non seulement rencontré six producteurs, cinq directeurs de studio et d'innombrable partenaires éventuels, mais aussi lu des dizaines de scénarios, réussi à déloger les locataires de ses deux domiciles, engagé de nouvelles équipes, repris en partie l'ancienne, acheté deux voitures et commandé un avion. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de savourer le succès maintenant qu'il était de nouveau là, songea-t-il en jetant sa chemise sur le lit. Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit et il se retourna, les mains sur sa ceinture.

- Je te cherche partout, Draco, fit une rousse au sourire engageant en avançant d'un pas décidé, la gorge pigeonnante sous son bustier à dos nu, balançant les hanches dans un long pantalon de soie, des bijoux scintillants aux poignets et aux doigts. Et je te trouve juste au moment où tu te déshabilles. Quelle coïncidence extraordinaire !

- Extraordinaire, mentit-il en cherchant qui elle pouvait bien être. Mais les chambres à coucher sont faites pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elles ne sont pas faites que pour ça, murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains sur la poitrine de Draco.

Doucement il lui prit les mains entre les siennes.

- Plus tard, dit-il en la faisant fermement pivoter vers la porte,. Il faut que je prenne une douche et que je tienne mon rôle d'hôte.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Quelle réception magnifique, Draco ! lui murmura à l'oreille une voix taquine et bien reconnaissable. Mais où as-tu trouvé autant de singes si drôlement fagotés ?

En souriant, Draco se détourna du groupe qui bavardait au bord de la piscine et lui enlaça les épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

- J'espérais que tu viendrais.

- Pour briser la monotonie de ton existence ? fit-elle en observant la fête qui s'animait à une heure de l'après-midi.

Quand elle fit mine de s'écarter, il resserra son étreinte.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, plaisanta-t-il. Fenrir Greyback arrive droit sur nous et il va vouloir me parler du film qu'il veut que je fasse. Reste près de moi toute la journée.

- Lâche, je vais te montrer comment on fait.

Draco lui pressa l'épaule mais, sans prêter attention à cet avertissement, elle tendit ses longs doigts aux ongles vernis.

- Fenrir, mon cher, ronronna-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, Draco souhaite que tu lui fiches la paix et que tu le laisses profiter de sa fête.

- Toujours aussi vache, Barbra, fit-il sèchement.

- Beau travail, dit Draco d'un air pince-sans-rire, tout en observant l'homme offusqué qui s'éloignait. Mon agent produit le même effet sur beaucoup de gens, dès qu'il se met à parler argent.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ton agent. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes lettres, espèce de minus ? Je n'envoie pas des colis en prison à n'importe qui, tu sais.

- parce que j'avais honte et que je ne voulais pas qu'on me fasse la charité. Maintenant, la ferme, et fredonne quelque chose de joli pendant que nous marchons.

Elle lui enlaça la taille en riant et se mit à chanter doucement :

_« People… People who need people are the luckiest people__ (1)…_

_(1__) Les gens... Les gens qui ont besoin des autres sont les plus heureux..._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Ça suffit comme ça !

Pearl se leva d'un bond du canapé après avoir visionné, en compagnie de Severus et de Neville Longdubas, les cassettes vidéo que Ginny Weasley avait remises à Draco. Essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux, elle remit les « preuves » dans leur enveloppe.

- Je forcerai Draco Malfoy à regarder ça, même s'il faut que je le ligote !

- Pearl, dit doucement Severus en lui saisissant le poignet. Tu as raison en ce qui concerne Harry, je le vois bien, mais je connais Draco. Tu ne pourras pas le contraindre à regarder ça tant qu'il n'y sera pas prêt.

Elle hésita, pensive, puis esquissa un sourire résolu.

- Si je peux… et je sais comment !

Il se leva à son tour.

- Si tu es décidée, je t'accompagne et je le tiendrai pendant que tu le ligoteras.

- Ça ne marchera pas, fit-elle. Tu te mettras en colère mais, si tu n'es pas là, je me servirai de toi pour lui faire honte.

- J'en doute.

- Laisse-moi essayer, dit-elle en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front. Si j'ai besoin de ton aide, je t'appellerai à la rescousse.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de protester, Pearl ouvrit les portes du patio et se dirigea vers la pelouse qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Elle repéra draco près de la piscine, entouré d'une bande de vedettes de cinéma et de directeurs de studio, redressa le menton et s'avança vers lui. Ses sandales italiennes claquaient contre ses talons nus, tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin entre les serveurs en blanc qui passaient des plateaux et la foule des invités qui échangeaient des potins.

Draco riait d'une blague quand il aperçut Pearl qui traversait le jardin, une grande enveloppe marron à la main, et son sourire s'évanouit brusquement.

- Excuse-moi une minute, dit-il à Barbra, les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Pearl.

- Je me demandais où vous étiez, Severus et vous, lança-t-il avec le sourire le plus désarmant qui soit en ignorant délibérément ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore changée ?

- Nous étions au salon et nous regardions quelque chose à la télévision, fit-elle et Draco remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Puis-je vous parler en tête à tête ?

- Je donne une réception, lui fit-il remarquer d'un air évasif. Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter Kevin Costner. Hier soir, il a demandé à vous rencontrer.

- Plus tard, s'entêta-t-elle. Ceci ne peut pas attendre.

N'ayant plus le choix, Draco la suivit à l'intérieur de la maison jusque dans la bibliothèque.

- Qu'avez-vous en tête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Il se pencha sur son bureau et alluma une lampe, tandis qu'elle tirait les rideaux.

Puis elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et vint se planter devant lui.

- Ce que j'ai en tête, c'est le contenu de cette enveloppe.

- Je vous ai demandé de le détruire.

- oui, rétorqua-t-elle, lui tenant tête telle une tornade blonde. Et maintenant j'ai quelque chose à _vous_ demander.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Vous sentez-vous obligé à l'égard de mon mari pour ce qu'il a fait pour vous pendant que vous étiez en prison ?

Draco acquiesça d'un air las.

- Bien. Severus ne profitera pas de votre amitié pour vous demander un service en retour.

- Mais vous si, conclut-il laconiquement.

- C'est exact. Pour toutes ces années de loyauté et d'assistance, je n'aurai qu'une requête à vous faire. Nous souhaitons que vous regardiez ces bandes vidéo et que vous lisiez la lettre qui est dans cette enveloppe.

Draco serra les mâchoires, mais il hocha la tête et se leva.

- Je le ferai plus tard.

- Non, tout de suite.

De toute sa hauteur, il la fusilla du regard, en vain.

- C'est peu vous demander, lui fit-elle remarquer. Une demi-heure de votre temps.

- Bien, dit-il d'un ton cinglant. Me permettez-vous d'être seul ou voulez-vous y assister pour être sûre que je tiendrai parole ?

- Votre parole me suffit, lui concéda-t-elle avec une douceur d'autant plus désarmante qu'elle avait gagné. Merci.

Elle glissa la cassette dans le magnétoscope, alluma le poste et lui tendit la télécommande.

- La première cassette est celle d'une conférence de presse qu'Harry a donné un ou deux jours après vous avoir laissé dans le Colorado. L'avez-vous déjà vue ?

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix coupante.

- Eh bien, vous allez avoir un triple choc. La deuxième a été prise par un amateur, quand on vous emmenait en garde à vue à mexico. Observez bien Harry quand vous la regarderez.

Quand elle fut partie, Draco donna un coup sur la touche de la télécommande, mais il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Le simple fait d'évoquer Harry Potter et le souvenir de sa naïveté lui donnait envie de sombrer dans l'alcool. A l'idée d'être contraint de le voir dans cette pièce, dans sa maison, il lança une bordée de jurons, puis il lança deux glaçons dans un verre qu'il remplit du breuvage qui se trouvait dans la carafe la plus proche. Derrière son dos, le maire du trou paumé où Harry vivait annonçait sa conférence de presse et demandait à chacun de le traiter avec respect.

Avec un sourire dédaigneux, Draco revint vers son bureau et croisa les bras. Il avait beau s'être blindé, il tressaillit quand il se retrouva devant son visage inoubliable. Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche, Draco s'étonna d'abord un peu de son aplomb devant les deux cents journalistes qui étaient réunis là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco posa lentement son verre et fronça les sourcils devant ce qu'il entendait.

Bien qu'il l'eut renvoyé du Colorado avec la ferme intention de briser les sentiments que le brun éprouvait pour lui, Harry regardait la caméra en essayant avec succès de donner à sa captivité des allures de plaisanterie et de le faire passer pour un héros à l'esprit vif qui avait brillamment contrecarré une première tentative d'évasion sur une aire de repos, puis risqué sa vie pour le repêcher dans une rivière lors de la seconde.

A la fin de sa déclaration, alors qu'on lui hurlait des questions des quatre coins de la salle, il était resté calme et souriant, évitant scrupuleusement de compromettre Draco, donnant des explications que le blond savait exactes mais incomplètes. Quand un journaliste lui demanda si le fugitif l'avait menacé de son arme, ce qu'il avait fait, Harry avait esquivé la question par une plaisanterie : _« Je savais qu'il avait une arme parce que je l'avais vue, et cela a suffi à me convaincre, au début du moins, de ne pas lui chercher querelle ni de critiquer ses films. »_

En réprimant malgré lui un sourire, Draco songea sombrement qu'Harry pensait sans doute qu'il le verrait et sortirait ainsi plus vite de sa cachette. Mais quand, un peu plus tard, on lui demanda s'il avait l'intention de porter plainte contre lui, il contempla son sourire radieux, tandis que le brun noyait le poisson, écartant ce qui constituait pourtant un délit passible des tribunaux fédéraux.

_« Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le faire condamner, _plaisanta-t-il encore une fois._ A mon avis, s'il y avait des femmes dans le jury, elles l'acquitteraient dès qu'elles apprendraient qu'il s'occupait de la plupart des tâches ménagères.__ »_

Draco reprit son verre et le reposa peu après n'en croyant pas ses oreilles :

_« Monsieur Potter, souhaitez-vous que Draco Malfoy soit repris ?_

_- Comment pourrait-on souhaiter voir un homme injustement enfermé en prison ? Je ne sais pas comment un jury a pu le condamner pour meurtre, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas plus capable d'en commettre un que moi._

_Si tel était le cas, je ne serais pas là en ce moment. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de faire échouer son évasion. J'aimerais aussi que vous vous souveniez que, lorsqu'il nous a crus repérés par un hélicoptère, il s'est d'abord soucié de ma sécurité, pas de la sienne. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que l'on cesse cette chasse à l'homme et que l'on rouvre son dossier. »_

Draco saisit la télécommande pour rembobiner et réécouter sa dernière réponse en cherchant sur son visage la moindre trace de ruse ou de duplicité, mais son doigt se figea sur le bouton quand il entendit la question suivante : _« Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous amoureux de Draco Malfoy ? »_

Il le vit hésiter, puis il leva les yeux vers la caméra et dit avec un sourire empli de tendresse :

_« __A un moment ou à un autre, la plupart des femmes de ce pays se sont imaginées qu'elles étaient amoureuses de Draco Malfoy. Maintenant que je le connais, je pense qu'elles faisaient preuve de bon sens. Il…,_ bredouilla-t-il avant de poursuivre d'une voix émue. C_'est un homme que n'importe qui aimerait aisément »_

Draco appuya sur la touche de rembobinage, puis il observa l'écran, chercha cette duplicité dont il était certain. Il ne la trouva pas. Ce qu'il vit, ce qu'il entendit, c'était du courage, de la dignité et toutes ces choses qu'il avait aimées chez Harry dans le Colorado.

Il se dit que quelque chose lui avait échappé, un plan, une raison cachée de se comporter ainsi devant des millions de gens et sortit l'autre cassette de sa pochette, puis il la glissa dans le magnétoscope. Cette fois, il s'assit à son bureau et se blinda avant de contempler cette scène qu'il n'oublierait jamais, une scène qui l'avait mis à genoux, humilié devant la terre entière et tout cela parce qu'il avait perdu la tête pour un petit menteur, un intrigant…

Qui avait reconnu devant tous qu'il l'aimait.

Bien que Draco l'eût kidnappé.

Et renvoyé après lui avoir dit qu'il ne savait pas distinguer entre le sexe et l'amour.

Draco était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il lui fallut un instant avant de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Il serra les mâchoires en se voyant poussé contre le mur et menotté par les F_ederales_. On hurlait dans tous les coins et celui qui avait pris le film promenait sans cesse sa caméra en essayant de suivre la voix d'un homme qui criait.

Puis il aperçut Harry, qui tentait de forcer le barrage policier en hurlant : _« Ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! »_ Il vit Weasley lui saisir les bras et, malgré sa petite corpulence, le tirer en arrière. Harry pleurait en contemplant ce qu'on était en train de lui faire.

La caméra passa de nouveau à Draco et à Voldemort. Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco comprit que Voldemort s'était emparé de l'anneau qu'il avait dans sa poche. La caméra suivit Voldemort jusqu'à Harry qui tendit la main en réponse à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et quand il baissa le regard vers sa paume, il se mit à pleurer en serrant l'anneau contre son cœur.

Draco se leva à demi de son siège devant son visage tourmenté, mais il se força à se rasseoir pour voir ce qui allait suivre. Cela correspondait exactement au souvenir qu'il… Le cinéaste amateur s'était enhardi. Il s'était même rapproché si bien que l'on entendait le son. Non que Draco en eût besoin. Les paroles de Voldemort étaient à jamais gravées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire :

_« Monsieur Potter, j'ai été très grossier. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour votre coopération. Si vous ne nous aviez pas aidés à monter ce guet-apens Malfoy n'aurait peut-être jamais été repris. »_

Draco se souvint de son choc et de la sensation de froid qui l'avait envahi il se vit sur le film, qui regardait le brun avec douleur, avec fureur, avant de tirer violemment sur ses menottes pour les contraindre à l'emmener…

Il y eut alors une pagaille monstre sur l'écran, tout comme dans l'aéroport. Il se trouvait brusquement à genoux, on le frappait… mais il y avait un autre vacarme, Draco le remarqua dans le coin de l'écran. Il se leva et se rapprocha du poste de télévision pour mieux voir. Harry s'était déchaîné quand on l'avait battu et il se jetait sur Voldemort en sanglotant, lui griffait le visage, lui bourrait la cage thoracique de coups de poings et, quand Weasley et un de ses hommes le tira en arrière, il lui lança deux coups de pieds féroces dans l'entrejambe. Puis il s'évanouit, et Weasley appela un médecin à grands cris, tandis que l'on traînait Draco hors de l'aéroport.

Son cœur commençait à battre douloureusement la chamade. Draco rembobina mais, cette fois, il ne détacha pas les yeux de son visage et ce qu'il vit lui noua l'estomac. Et ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il prit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

Draco se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux, partagé entre le tourment et la tendresse. Il avait vu son visage torturé quand on l'avait enchaîné et il entendait sa voix lors de l'unique coup de téléphone qu'il lui avait donné : «_ Je t'aime tant… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Garde tes prières pour plus tard, mon amour… Quand je serai près de toi, tu vas te raboter les genoux à force de prier pour que j'apprenne à faire la cuisine et que je te laisse dormir un peu la nuit pour changer… »_ Lors de son arrestation, il avait cru que tout ceci n'était que des mensonges destinés à mieux le faire tomber dans son piège.

Mais tout était vrai…

Harry le faisant trébucher dans la neige du Colorado… étendu dans ses bras la nuit, se donnant à lui avec une ardeur désintéressée qui l'avait rendu fou de désir et lui avait donné l'envie de le combler comme il le comblait… Harry et ses yeux lumineux, son rire cristallin, son langage comme il faut et son sourire espiègle.

Il le sentait encore entre ses bras comme lors de leur dernière nuit, les doigts écartés sur son cœur tandis que le brun lui disait qu'il l'aimait… voyait encore son regard s'assombrir de compassion quand il lui avait raconté cette histoire idiote de cette institutrice qui avait refusé de danser avec lui… Il se souvint de la manière dont tout son visage s'illuminait quand le brun parlait de ces femmes à qui il apprenait à lire… _« Oh, Draco… C'est comme si l'on tenait un miracle entre ses mains ! »_

Si Harry n'avait pas eu l'idée folle d'aller rendre visite à sa perfide grand-mère, Draco comprit qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas cédé à la pression de la mort de Théodore Nott. Weasley n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il avait encaissé le premier coup sans fléchir ? Il avait craqué au second.

Harry avait été bien réel. Il avait été sien. Il l'avait aimé quand il n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir qu'une vie de fugitif. Il avait serré cet anneau contre lui et pleuré, le cœur brisé…

Il avait fait, été tout cela. Draco se rendit brusquement compte que Weasley ne lui avait pas dit qu'Harry était toujours amoureux de lui, mais qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui s'était passé à Mexico. D'autres détails lui vinrent alors à l'esprit : Weasley avait apparemment passé assez de temps avec Harry depuis trois mois pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Harry n'avait connu Draco qu'une semaine, avait toujours été hétéro, et Draco, en revanche, avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Le blond se leva lentement.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Alors, que va faire Draco ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît ! Cela fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt. Bises  
_


	52. Chapter 52

_Je sais, j'ai été très sadique avec la fin du chapitre précédent mais voilà la suite tant attendu : bonne lecture !_  


* * *

Severus et Pearl échangèrent un sourire satisfait quand Draco entra dans le salon, une valise à la main. Bien calé dans le canapé, Severus étendit les jambes et examina le costume bleu de Draco avec un sourire entendu.

- En Californie, on ne se met pas en costume pour une réception. Cela ne se fait pas.

- J'ai complètement oublié cette fichue soirée, répondit-il en jetant un regard noir à ses propres invités. Tu veux bien me remplacer ? Dis-leur que j'ai eu une affaire urgente. Puis-je t'emprunter ton pilote ? ajouta-t-il en posant distraitement sa valise pour nouer sa cravate.

- Juste mon pilote ? fit Severus en levant les yeux vers Pearl qui était perchée sur un bras du canapé, la main sur son épaule. Pas mon avion ?

Draco se détourna quand sa gouvernante entra précipitamment pour lui apporter les deux mallettes qu'il lui avait demandé de préparer.

- Ton avion _et_ ton pilote, confirma-t-il impatiemment.

- Cela dépend de l'endroit où tu as l'intention de te rendre.

Certain d'avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour les quelques jours à venir, Draco prêta enfin attention à son ami.

- Où diable crois-tu que j'aille ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Si c'est à Keaton, ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais d'abord appeler Harry ?

- Non, j'ignore quelle sera sa réaction. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille pour m'éviter. Si je prends un vol régulier, il me faudra des heures pour y arriver.

- Pourquoi te presser ? Tu l'as déjà fait attendre six semaines pendant que Ginny Weasley lui tenait la main et lui prêtait son épaule pour s'épancher. De plus, les avions privés sont des jouets coûteux…

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conn...

Draco s'interrompit net quand Neville Longdubas apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et annonça :

- La voiture est avancée, prête à partir, Severus. J'ai appelé Sirius. Il a fait le plein de l'avion et est prêt à décoller. Draco, quand serez-vous prêt ?

- Je crois qu'il l'est, fit Severus d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

En jetant à Severus un regard dégoûté, Draco prit Pearl dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit-il avec sincérité.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-elle, rayonnante. Transmettez mon bon souvenir à Harry.

- Et présente lui mes excuses les plus sincères, ajouta Severus, qui retrouva son sérieux et tendit la main à Draco. Bonne chance.

Ils le regardèrent franchir le seuil d'un pas rapide, puis Pearl leva les yeux vers son époux.

- Cet homme l'aime tant qu'il se fiche pas mal qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile parce qu'il désire encore Harry après ce qu'il lui a fait à Mexico. La seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est que Harry l'aime.

- C'est un sentiment que je connais, répondit sombrement Severus en croisant son regard mouillé.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Hagrid, tu peux passer prendre un type qui atterrit sur la piste dans vingt minutes ?

On entendait a peine les braillements du talkie-walkie dans le vacarme du gymnase où cent soixante-quinze citoyens de Keaton étaient réunis pour la répétition de la revue historique du bicentenaire qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain, après le défilé. Rubeus Hagrid posa le sabre qui pendait de son uniforme de général et prit l'appareil qui se trouvait dessous pour le porter à ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr, Billius, Harry Potter vient de me dire que j'ai déjà bien assimilé mon rôle.

Hagrid, qui se trouvait splendide en uniforme, chercha Harry qui était chargé de la revue et l'aperçut un peu à l'écart, à côté de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Ils regardaient la répétition qui se déroulait sur la scène.

- Salut, Julian… Sydney ! s'écria-t-il en fendant la foule. Pardon , Harry, ajouta-t-il et, quand le jeune homme lui sourit, il s'expliqua. Billius Flitwick m'a permis de conduire le taxi le week-end pour gagner un peu plus d'argent. Il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un à l'aérodrome. Un type qui atterrit là-bas dans quelques minutes.

- Allez-y ! fit Harry sans prêter attention au coup d'œil furtif et interrogateur que Sydney lança à Julian. Nous avons presque terminé et vous n'avez plus besoin de répéter.

- Je sais, dit-il fièrement. Je connais ma réplique : « Chargez, voici venu l'ennemi tant redouté !»

- Ça, c'est sûr, fit le jeune homme en riant.

Hagrid hésita, lorgna du côté d'Olympe Maxime à l'autre extrémité de la salle, puis se pencha.

- Si Olympe demande où je suis passé, vous pourrez certainement lui dire que j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire.

Harry lui avait délibérément attribué un rôle où il devait rester près de la vieille dame, qui rougissait encore comme une écolière à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

- Pourquoi ne le lui dites-vous pas vous-même ? murmura Harry. Elle vous regarde.

Hagrid rassembla son courage et s'approcha d'Olympe et d'Athénaïs Maxime, toutes deux vêtues de robes de bal assorties, coiffées des mêmes anglaises.

- Je dois faire un saut à l'aérodrome pour Billius Flitwick, dit-il à Olympe. Je lui donne un coup de main le week-end, en plus de mes activités d'électricien.

- Fais bien attention, Hagrid, répondit timidement celle-ci.

- Ne lui bousille pas sa voiture, ajouta Athénaïs d'un air méprisant.

Hagrid sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il s'éloigna, revint et lui décocha un regard mauvais.

- Athénaïs, fit-il, tenant tête à la vieille femme pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Tu es méchante, hautaine, insensible et tu l'as toujours été ! Je te l'ai dit il y a bien des années, et c'est toujours vrai.

- Et toi, rétorqua-t-elle en devenant toute rouge, tu es un bon à rien !

Il planta son chapeau de général sur son crâne et mit les mains sur ses hanches d'un air menaçant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais quand tu étais jeune, que tu me courrais après en essayant de me détourner d'Olympe !

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant Olympe bouche bée devant sa sœur jumelle furibonde et blessée, car elle commençait à comprendre.

Sydney attendit qu'Harry monte sur la scène pour rassembler les enfants qui devaient répéter à leur tour. Elle pressa la main de Julian et lui demanda :

- Julian, tu crois que c'est Malfoy qui atterrit à l'aérodrome ?

Julian hocha négativement la tête.

- Il n'y a aucune chance. Hier soir, on a annoncé aux infos qu'il donnait une fête pendant tout le week-end, tu te souviens ?

Son visage se décomposa, et il lui tapota la main.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Bouclez votre ceinture, accrochez-vous et faites vos prières ! plaisanta le pilote dans l'interphone, tandis que l'avion descendait à vive allure dans le crépuscule tombant et piquait vers le ruban de ciment. Si cette piste avait quinze centimètres de moins, nous n'aurions pas pu nous poser, et s'il faisait plus sombre, nous aurions dû atterrir à Dallas. Evidemment, ils n'éclairent pas ce bout de trottoir la nuit. A propos, votre taxi attend en bas.

Sans détacher les yeux des cassettes vidéo qu'il avait emportées pour les visionnées dans l'avion, Draco boucla sa ceinture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il leva le nez en plissant le front car le pilote venait d'écraser le frein en touchant la piste. L'appareil à la ligne élancée roula sur le tarmac en cahotant avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de l'extrémité de la piste, dans un crissement de freins.

- Après deux atterrissages ici, M. Snape va devoir changer les freins, dit le pilote, un peu secoué et on ne peut plus soulagé. Quelles sont les consignes pour ce soir, monsieur Malfoy ? Je prends une chambre pour la nuit dans un motel ou je rentre directement sur la côte ouest ?

Draco appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone qui se trouvait sur la console entre les deux canapés, hésita et affronta une réalité qu'il avait voulu ignorer depuis qu'il était parti : il ne savait absolument pas si Harry le détestait plus à présent qu'il ne l'avait aimé, ni quel accueil il lui réserverait, ni combien de temps cela prendrait de le convaincre de revenir avec lui en Californie, ni même s'il y parviendrait.

- Prenez une chambre pour la nuit, Sirius, dit-il enfin. Je vous renverrai le taxi.

Le pilote était encore en train de couper les moteurs quand Draco descendit la passerelle. Le chauffeur de taxi était au garde à vous devant la portière ouverte de son taxi, vêtu de l'uniforme de la guerre de Sécession le plus ridiculement inauthentique que Draco eût jamais vu. Il se dit que cela devait pourtant être cela.

- Savez-vous où habite Harry Potter ? lui demanda-t-il en se glissant à l'arrière, puis il posa sa mallette. Sinon il me faut un annuaire. J'ai oublié d'apporter son adresse.

- Bien sûr que je sais où il habite, répondit le chauffeur qui scruta le visage de Draco et prit un air féroce quand il le reconnut.

Puis il prit place sur le siège et claqua la porte avec une violence inutile.

- Vous êtes bien Malfoy ? demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils passèrent devant l'école primaire avant de pénétrer dans un quartier pittoresque du centre qui s'étendait autour du palais de justice, avec une place entourée de boutiques et de restaurants.

Draco contemplait la ville où Harry avait grandi.

- Oui.

A un kilomètre à peine du centre, le taxi s'arrêta devant une jolie maison de plain-pied, dont la pelouse rasée était plantée de grands arbres, et Draco sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il cherchait de la monnaie dans sa poche.

- Combien vous dois-je ?

- Cinquante dollars.

- Vous plaisantez !

- Pour tout autre, la course en coûte cinq. Mais pour une canaille comme vous, c'est cinquante dollars. Maintenant, si vous voulez que je vous conduise où Harry se trouve au lieu de vous laissez ici, où il n'est pas, ça vous en coûtera soixante-quinze.

Partagé entre l'étonnement, la colère et l'inquiétude, Draco résolut de ne pas prêter attention à ces injures et se rassit.

- Où est-il ?

- Au lycée où il s'occupe de la répétition de la revue historique.

Draco se rappela qu'il était passé devant le bâtiment et son parking bondé. Il hésita, impatient de le voir, de mettre les choses au point, de le prendre dans ses bras si il le lui permettait.

- Est-ce que par hasard, vous sauriez aussi combien de temps il y sera ? demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée de sarcasme.

- Ça peut durer toute la nuit, mentit Hagrid par pur dépit.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Le chauffeur acquiesça d'un brusque mouvement de tête et s'écarta du trottoir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si pressé de le voir, dit-il en jetant regard noir à Draco dans le rétroviseur. Vous l'avez laissé tout seul face aux journalistes et aux flics après l'avoir laissé dans le Colorado. Quand vous êtes sorti de prison, vous n'êtes pas non plus venu le voir. Vous étiez trop occupé avec vos poules de luxe et vos fêtes pour vous soucier d'un gentil garçon comme Harry qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Vous lui avez fait honte devant tout le monde, devant toute cette petite ville ! Ceux qui ne sont pas de Keaton le déteste parce qu'il a fait son devoir au Mexique. Seulement ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. J'espère, conclut-il, qu'il va vous crever les yeux ! Si j'étais son papa, je sortirais mon fusil et j'irais à votre rencontre, dès que j'apprendrai votre venue ! Et j'espère bien qu'il le fera.

- Vos deux vœux seront probablement exaucés, dit calmement Draco en sortant un billet de cent dollars qu'il lui tendit. Retournez à l'aérodrome chercher mon pilote. Ce n'est pas une canaille, vingt-cinq dollars devraient suffire.

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui fit hésiter Hagrid qui se retourna sur son siège.

- Vous avez l'intention de vous rabibocher avec lui ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ?

- Je vais essayer.

Tout hostilité disparu de ses traits.

- Votre pilote attendra quelques minutes. Je veux voir ça. Et puis vous aurez peut-être besoin d'un ami dans cette cohue.

Draco ne l'entendit pas. Il avançait déjà à grands pas vers l'école.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Il repéra Harry dans la foule avant même que les portes se soient refermées derrière lui. Il dirigeait un cœur d'enfants, vêtus de divers costumes, certains dans des chaises roulantes, tandis qu'une pianiste les accompagnait sur scène.

Il resta planté là, paralysé, à écouter le doux son de sa voix, à contempler ce sourire si beau, avec une tendresse qui le déchirait. Avec son jean et son sweat-shirt, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, il était adorable… et maigre. Il avait les yeux et les pommettes plus saillantes. La gorge de Draco se noua quand il vit à quel point il avait maigri. A cause de lui. Le chauffeur de taxi lui avait dit qu'il lui avait fait honte devant toute la ville. Il allait réparer cela si c'était possible. Sans prêter attention aux regards sidérés ni aux chuchotements que l'on entendait ça et là, à mesure que les spectateurs dans les gradins remarquaient sa présence et reconnaissaient son visage, il s'avança.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les enfants ? demanda Harry en voyant que certains s'arrêtaient de chanter et se mettaient à murmurer.

Il était vaguement conscient du silence qui avait envahi la grande salle et de l'écho des pas d'un homme sur le parquet, mais il était plus préoccupé par l'heure tardive et l'attention fléchissante de ses élèves.

- Seamus, si tu veux vraiment qu'on te laisse chanter, fais attention, le prévint-il, mais le petit garçon pointait le doigt derrière le jeune homme en chuchotant furieusement à l'oreille de Dean Thomas et Remus Lupin.

- Mademoiselle Sinistra ! fit Harry en levant les yeux vers la pianiste qui était bouche bée. Mademoiselle Sinistra, on reprend.

Mais quand le jeune professeur se retourna, le chœur des enfants se scinda et un petit groupe mené par Seamus Finnigan s'avança.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? explosa Harry quand ils passèrent devant lui.

Alors il fit volte face et se figea.

Draco se tenait à deux mètres de lui, les bras ballants. Il avait enfin lu sa dernière lettre, songea Harry, furieux, et il était venu rechercher sa voiture. Le jeune homme brun resta planté là, craignant de parler, de bouger, fixant ce visage à la beauté sévère qui avait hanté ses rêves et tourmenté ses jours.

Seamus Finnigan fit un pas en avant et lança d'une voix forte, rocailleuse et agressive :

- C'est vous, Draco Malfoy ?

Draco acquiesça en silence et d'autres garçons firent soudain un pas en avant, se dispersant devant Harry. Trois d'entre eux étaient en fauteuil roulant et tous prêt à le défendre contre le monstre qui se trouvait au milieu d'eux.

- Alors vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici, lança celui qui avait une voix de crapaud en levant le menton. Vous avez fait pleure Monsieur Potter.

Le regard solennel de Draco se posa sur le visage pâle d'Harry.

- Il m'a fait pleurer aussi.

- Les héros de cinéma ne pleurent pas, railla l'enfant.

- Parfois si… quand quelqu'un qu'ils aiment leur fait beaucoup de mal.

Seamus leva les yeux vers son professeur bien aimé et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Regardez ! Vous recommencez ! lança-t-il avec un regard mauvais. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ici ?

- Je suis ici, répondit Draco, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Dans l'auditorium, tous restèrent bouche bée devant ce héros qui jouait les durs au cinéma et qui reconnaissait humblement tout cela devant eux, mais Harry ne vit pas leurs regards. Il fendit le chœur des enfants, avança à grands pas, courut… courut se jeter dans les bras qu'on lui tendait.

Ils se refermèrent sur lui avec une force étonnante, sa main caressa son visage baigné de pleurs, le protégeant de l'assistance. Puis Draco se pencha vers lui et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Je t'aime.

Les épaules secouées de sanglots, Harry glissa les mains autour de son cou et, le visage plaqué contre sa poitrine, il s'accrocha férocement au blond

A l'autre extrémité de l'auditorium, Julian enlaça Sydney et la serra contre lui.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi intelligente ? fit-il à voix basse.

Rubeus Hagrid bien que romantique, était aussi d'un naturel plus pratique.

- La répétition est terminée, les amis ! cria-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Olympe, puis il éteignit la lumière, plongeant la salle dans une obscurité totale, et trotta en direction de son taxi.

Le temps que l'on trouve l'interrupteur, Draco et Harry avait disparu.

- Grimpez à l'intérieur ! dit Hagrid en saluant d'un geste ample avec son chapeau de général, tandis qu'ils jaillissaient, main dans la main, par les portes du lycée. J'ai toujours rêvé de conduire une voiture en fuite, ajouta-t-il en écrasant l'accélérateur. Où va-t-on ?

Harry était incapable de raisonner calmement.

- Chez toi ? demanda Draco.

- Non, si vous voulez vous câliner, intervint Hagrid. Toute la ville va venir rappliquer à votre porte.

- Où se trouve l'hotel le plus proche ?

Harry lui jeta un regard mal à l'aise, mais Hagrid fut plus expéditif.

- Vous voulez ruiner sa réputation ou arranger les choses ?

Draco baissa les eux vers Harry, muet, impuissant, impatient d'être seul avec le brun. Et dans son regard il lut qu'il en était de même pour lui.

- Chez moi, dit Harry. Nous décrocherons le téléphone et nous débrancherons la sonnette s'il le faut.

Un instant plus tard, Hagrid gara le taxi devant la maison, et Draco chercha la monnaie dans sa poche.

- Combien vous dois-je, cette fois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

L'homme se retourna et, affichant un masque de dignité blessée, il lui rendit son billet de cent dollars.

- Cinq dollars, aller et retour, y compris la course pour aller chercher votre pilote. Tarif spécial, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enfantin, pour celui qui n'a pas eu peur de reconnaître qu'il aimait Harry devant la ville entière.

Etrangement touché, Draco lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars.

- J'ai laissé une valise et une autre mallette dans l'avion. Voulez-vous me les rapporter ici après avoir conduit mon pilote au motel ?

- Entendu ! Je les laisserai à la porte de derrière.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry entra dans le salon, alluma la lumière, mais, quand Draco voulu lui prendre la main, il tomba sans un mot dans ses bras, l'embrassa avec un désespoir égal au sien, le serra contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, tandis que ses mains couraient sur son corps. Draco resserra son étreinte, le dévorant des lèvres, tandis que ses doigts retrouvaient avec avidité sa forme tant aimée.

La sonnerie suraiguë du téléphone à côté d'eux les fit sursauter et Harry tendit une main tremblante.

Draco le regarda porter le combiné à son oreille et sourit intérieurement quand Harry baissa le regard d'un air gêné alors qu'il retirait sa veste.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Madame Dumbledore, dit-il. Il est vraiment là. Je ne sais pas, je vais le lui demander, fit-il au bout d'un instant.

Couvrant le téléphone de la main, il jeta à Draco un regard d'impuissance.

- Le maire et sa femme voudraient savoir si nous… si nous sommes libres pour dîner chez eux ce soir, demanda-t-il.

Draco arracha sa cravate et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise. Lentement, il fit non de la tête et vit ses joues s'empourprer devant l'évidence de ses intentions.

- Je crains que non. Je ne connais pas ses projets immédiats ni avenirs d'ailleurs. Oui, je le lui demanderai et je vous en informerai.

Harry raccrocha le téléphone, puis le décrocha à la hâte, poussa le récepteur sous un coussin du sofa, se redressa et se frotta nerveusement les mains sur les cuisses. Des dizaines de questions lui traversaient l'esprit alors qu'il restait là à regarder le blond, des doutes, des incertitudes, des espoirs, et surtout un sentiment de joie irréel. Draco était bien là dans son salon avec ses yeux tendres, amusés, séduisants.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Harry. Il y a quelques heures, tout semblait si…

- Vide ? fit Draco de cette voix grave, irrésistible, qu'il lui avait tant tardé d'entendre. Et dénué de sens ? ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers le brun.

- Et désespéré, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Draco, j'ai… J'ai tant de choses à t'expliquer si tu veux bien. Mais je…

Sa voix se brisa quand il l'attira dans ses bras et il caressa le visage du blond de ses doigts tremblants.

- Mon Dieu, tu m'as tant manqué !

Draco lui répondit en posant sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Il glissa les mains dans sa crinière sauvage et Harry se plaqua contre lui avec cette passion sauvage, avec cette ardeur provocante qui avait hanté ses rêves en Amérique du Sud et l'avait réveillé en sursaut, trempé de sueur, en prison. Puis il mit fin à leur long baiser.

- Montre moi ta maison, dit-il d'une voix si rauque qu'il eut peine à la reconnaître.

Ce qu'il lui demandait en réalité, c'était de lui montrer sa chambre. Ce qu'Harry comprit. Le brun le mena tout droit où Draco voulait aller mais, quand il franchit le seuil et aperçut les meubles de rotin blanc, les murs vert pale, le grand lit crème, l'armoire, la pièce était tellement semblable à ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'il s'arrêta net.

- C'était bien comme ça ? fit Harry, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- C'est exactement comme je me l'imaginais quand…

Harry vit ses traits contractés et termina sa phrase d'une voix morne.

- Quand tu étais allongé sur ton lit dans ce bateau, tu m'imaginais dans cette pièce parce que je te l'avais demandé. Quand, poursuivit-il avec une honnêteté brutale, tu croyais encore que j'allais t'y rejoindre… quand tu étais loin de te douter que je te tendrais un piège, que je te livrerais au FBI, que je te ferais tabasser et renvoyer en prison.

Draco le regarda avec un pauvre sourire.

- Quand tout cela était vrai.

Harry s'écroula sur le lit, tourné vers lui, le regard franc et interrogateur.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait rester un peu ici et parler ?

Draco hésita. D'une part, il mourrait d'envie. D'autre part, Harry était visiblement bouleversé et ils ne pouvaient pas partir du bon pied sans régler les différents passés.

- Un tout petit peu, acquiesça-t-il.

Harry dressa une pile de coussins contre la tête de lit. Draco lui enveloppa les épaules de son bras. Harry se blottit contre lui, une main sur sa poitrine, et le blond se souvint des matinées passées au lit dans le Colorado, dans la même position, et sourit.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu es fait pour moi.

- Tu penses à nos petits matins dans le Colorado, fit Harry d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'interrogateur, et Draco baissa la tête.

- J'avais oublié aussi à quel point tu étais perspicace.

- Pas perspicace du tout. J'y songeais aussi.

Harry sourit et, hésitant, fit une tentative pour aborder une discussion plus périlleuse.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-il. Je ne sais même pas ce qui a fini par t'amener ici.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Draco fronça les sourcils.

- C'est Weasley qui m'a amené ici. Tu ignorais qu'elle avait l'intention de me rendre visite ? Elle s'est pointé chez moi, en Californie, ce matin, poursuivit-il comme Harry le regardait d'un air ébahi, dans un tailleur stricte mais élégant et un authentique insigne du FBI.

- Ginny est venue te voir ? fit-il, sidéré. Ginny Weasley ? Pas ma Ginny ?

Draco se raidit.

- Evidemment, "ta Ginny" !

Il se rendit brusquement compte que, bien qu'il lui eût dit qu'il l'aimait, Harry avait tout juste admis qu'il lui avait manqué.

- Je m'étais mis dans la tête, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tout à fait neutre, que tu avais envie que je ne vienne pas seulement pour faire la paix. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est simplement la conclusion que j'ai tirée en voyant ces cassettes. Je crois, fit-il d'une voix crispée tout en retirant son bras, que mieux vaudrait que nous en discutions dans le salon. Ou peut-être demain, dans le hall de mon hôtel, où que ce soit.

- Draco, dit-il en tremblant et en s'agrippant à son bras, n'essaie pas de quitter ce lit ! Si jamais tu me rejettes encore une fois sans me laisser m'expliquer, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Ginny est mon amie. Elle était présente quand j'étais désespéré et seul.

Draco laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pour me ramollir le cerveau comme ça ? fit-il d'un ton ironique mais soulagé. Dans le Colorado, tu avais fait de moi une espèce de yo-yo et voilà que ça recommence. Donc je suis venu parce que Weasley a fait irruption chez moi ce matin en brandissant son insigne pour balancer sur mon bureau une enveloppe contenant deux cassettes vidéo et une lettre.

La jalousie latente qu'il éprouvait encore à l'égard de son amitié pour Weasley et sa propre culpabilité donnaient à ses propos une note sarcastique.

- Entre le moment où elle a exprimé des doutes sur la légitimité de ma libération et celui où elle a voulu me gifler, elle a quand même réussi à me dire que, contrairement à ce que Voldemort voulait me faire croire à Mexico, tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de me tendre un piège en faisant mine de me rejoindre. Elle m'a aussi expliqué que c'étaient une visite à Reine Black et la mort de Théodore qui, combinées, avaient fini par te pousser à me livrer.

- Qu'y avait-il dans ces cassettes et dans la lettre ?

- Sur l'une des bandes, la conférence de presse que tu as donné à ton retour du Colorado. La lettre, c'était celle que tu avais écrite à ta famille quand tu étais sur le point de t'en aller. L'autre bande provient des archives du FBI. Elle nous montre tous les deux à Mexico.

A l'évocation des événements de l'aéroport Harry tressaillit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée en se cachant le visage contre sa poitrine. Je suis tellement triste ! Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons l'un et l'autre oublier ça.

Devant sa réaction, Draco prit une décision mais ne lui en parla pas tout de suite.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller voir Reine Black ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant le menton.

La sonnette retentit, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

- Dans ta lettre, lui répondit Harry en soupirant, tu disais que cela faisait longtemps que tu souhaitais te réconcilier avec elle. Et puis tu as dit aussi que tu avais l'impression que nous attirions la malédiction en semant autant de malheurs autour de nous Alors j'ai décidé d'aller lui expliquer que tu l'aimais et que tu regrettais votre éloignement.

- Et elle t'a ri au nez.

- Pire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous nous sommes mis à parler de William. Immédiatement elle m'a dit que tu l'avais assassiné après que vous vous étiez disputés pour une fille et elle m'a tendu un dossier bourré de coupures de presse où tu reconnaissais lui avoir tiré dessus. Et je…

Harry aspira par à-coups, malheureux de porter une accusation contre son amant.

- Je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais menti, Draco. J'ai tenté de me persuader que c'était à elle que tu avais menti, pas à moi, mais quand Théodore Nott a été tué, cela faisait trois personnes avec lesquelles tu t'étais querellé, toutes mortes de ta main. C'était du moins ce que les apparences donnaient à penser. Je me suis dit… J'ai commencé à croire, comme ta grand-mère, que tu étais fou. Je t'ai trahi. Et j'étais convaincu que c'était pour ton bien.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti au sujet de William, fit Draco en soupirant. C'est à la police de Ridgemont que je n'ai pas dit la vérité.

- mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon grand-père me l'a demandé, parce qu'en cas de suicide, on fait une enquête sur les causes éventuelles. Mon grand-père et moi, nous ne voulions pas que cette vieille carne soit contrainte d'affronter l'homosexualité de William, le jour où les flics l'apprendraient. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette peine, ajouta-t-il d'un ton crispé. J'aurais mieux fait de la laisser face à ce qu'elle aurait considéré comme une honte. Cela n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à William.

- Connaissant ses sentiments pour toi, et surtout son dégoût de l'homosexualité, dit Harry, comment as-tu pu me conseiller d'aller me réfugier chez elle si j'étais rejeté.

- Parce que ta famille si aimante et protectrice t'aurait mis à la porte, vraiment ?

Le sourire radieux qui avait illuminé son existence dans le Colorado apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- On ne sait jamais, qui sait ?

Harry déboutonna encore un bouton de la chemise du blond et posa un baiser sur sa gorge.

- Réponds-moi !

- Si tu continu comme ça, tu auras plus de chances d'avoir mal aux fesses qu'une réponse à ta question.

- Je suis très gourmant, Draco. Je veux les deux.

Draco lui prit tendrement le visage entre ses mains et lui caressa les joues de ses pouces.

- Nous nous en occuperons ce soir, si tu es d'attaque.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, les épaules secouées de rire.

- Si je m'en tiens à un souvenir qui s'estompe, je crois que toi aussi tu devras l'être.

- D'attaque ? répéta Draco ravi de ce marivaudage et de cet amour joyeux qu'Harry lui avait toujours donné.

Le brun acquiesça.

- En fait, je le suis depuis que j'ai lu ta lettre. Tu en as la preuve à portée de main.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, ils n'y prêtèrent pas davantage attention, mais Harry retira sa main d'un air coupable sans plus chercher de « preuve », comme Draco l'avait espéré.

- Est-ce que tu vas me répondre, oui ou non ?

- Oui, soupira le blond. Dans la lettre que je t'avais envoyé, je t'avais bien dis que je lui aurait écrit avant toute chose. En fait, j'aurais d'abord prévenu Dobby, pas elle.

- Dobby ? Le vieux domestique ?

Draco opina du chef.

- Mon grand-père et moi, nous lui avons fait jurer le secret, mais il sait ce qui c'est passé. Il était dans le couloir quand le coup est parti dans la chambre de William et il m'a vu sortir de la mienne en courant. Je l'aurais relevé de son serment et je lui aurais demandé de dire la vérité à sa maîtresse.

- C'est ta grand-mère, Draco. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines. Si tu la voyais maintenant, si tu lui parlais, tu comprendrais quel fardeau c'est pour elle…

- Pour moi elle est morte, Harry, l'interrompit-il d'un ton quelque peu mordant. Je ne veux plus entendre prononcer son nom ni que l'on y fasse allusion.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa.

- Tu ne donnes jamais de seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'un ton rieur.

- Exact, répliqua Draco implacablement.

- Sauf à moi.

Il frotta son poing fermé contre la joue d'Harry.

- Sauf à toi, admit-il.

- Combien de chances aurai-je ?

- Combien t'en faut-il ?

- Beaucoup, je le crains, dit Harry avec un soupir si gros que Draco éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras.

Quand il le lâcha, il remarqua la petite chaîne d'argent qu'il portait au cou et qui apparaissait sous son col.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco.

Harry baissa le menton.

- Quoi ?

- Ça, dit le blond en enroulant un doigt autour de la chaîne.

Craignant que la vue de l'anneau lui rappelle l'horreur de Mexico, Harry mit hâtivement la main sur sa gorge.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, s'il te plaît !

Draco plissa les yeux devant son anxiété manifeste et fut de nouveau envahi par des soupçons auxquels il n'était guère accoutumé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista-t-il en s'efforçant de rester raisonnable. Un cadeau de ton ex-petite amie ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. Je ne le porterai plus.

- Voyons un peu, dit Draco.

- Non.

- Un amant a le droit de connaître le goût de ses prédécesseurs.

- C'est d'un goût exquis ! Tu apprécierais. Lâche ça !

- Harry, le gronda-t-il, tu es un sale menteur. Qu'est-ce qui est attaché à cette chaîne ?

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de lui résister, il écarta sa main et tira sur la chaîne.

Une alliance de platine tomba dans sa paume, dont les diamants scintillaient à la lumière.

Submergé de tendresse, il le serra contre lui.

- Pourquoi craignais-tu de me la montrer ?

- J'ai peur de tout ce qui peut te rappeler Mexico. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard que tu m'as jeté avant de comprendre que je ne les avais pas menés à toi par hasard… fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Ni du changement qui s'est opéré sur ton visage quand tu t'en es rendu compte. Jamais. J'aurai toujours peur de revoir ce regard.

A regret, Draco retarda le moment de lui faire l'amour et l'éloigna de lui.

- Débarrassons-nous de ça.

- De quoi ? fit Harry, pris de panique. Où vas-tu ?

- Tu as un magnétoscope ?

Sa frayeur se mua en perplexité.

- Dans le salon.

Il l'entraîna aussitôt dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry à Draco, tandis que démarrait la cassette. J'espère que ce n'est pas _Dirty Dancing,_ ou une scène érotique de l'un de tes films.

Draco glissa un bras autour de lui et dit calmement :

- C'est la cassette que j'ai visionnée plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, celle que le FBI à confisquée à Mex…

Harry secoua violemment la tête et tenta de lui arracher la télécommande.

- Je ne veux pas voir ça. Pas ce soir ! Plus jamais !

- Nous allons la regarder ensemble, Harry. Toi et moi. Ensuite, ce ne sera plus un obstacle entre nous, ça ne nous fera plus de mal et tu n'auras plus peur.

- Ne m'oblige pas à regarder ça ! dit le brun alors qu'on entendait déjà des cris dans l'aéroport.

- Regarde l'écran ! ordonna Draco impitoyablement. Nous y étions ensemble, mais je n'ai su qu'aujourd'hui ce que tu faisais pendant qu'on m'emmenait et j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en souviens plus très bien.

- Oh si ! Je me rappelle _exactement_ ce qu'on t'a fait ! Et par ma faute !

Draco lui tourna la tête vers le poste de télévision.

- Regarde-toi ! Et tu verras comme moi… un homme qui souffrait plus que moi.

Harry tourna péniblement les yeux vers l'écran et fixa d'un regard vide cette scène qu'il désirait oublier. Il s'entendit hurler qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à Draco, il aperçut Ginny qui le tirait en arrière, lui criait que tout était fini, Voldemort qui venait vers lui avec un sourire mauvais avant de laisser tomber l'anneau dans sa main. Il se vit le serrer contre lui en pleurant.

- Harry, murmura Draco avec une tendresse douloureuse, tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui, tu vois ce que je vois. Ce n'était qu'un anneau, un morceau de métal et des pierres. Mais regarde comme c'était important pour toi !

- C'était _l'alliance_ que tu avais choisie ! répondit Harry d'un air farouche. C'était pour cela que je pleurais.

- Vraiment ? le taquina-t-il gentiment. J'ai cru que tu trouvais les diamants trop petits.

Harry resta d'abord bouche bée, puis laissa échapper un ricanement hystérique tout en refoulant ses larmes.

- Maintenant regarde ! fit Draco avec un grand sourire. C'est ce qui me plaît le plus. Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'ils me font, ajouta-t-il comme Harry détournait les yeux tandis que les _Federales_ levaient leurs matraques. A la droite de l'écran, vois comment tu traites Voldemort ! Tu as un crochet du droit du tonnerre, mon cher !

Harry se força à regarder et fut un peu étonné et honteusement ravi de se voir attaquer cet homme là.

- Je ne me rappelais pas bien tout ça, murmura-t-il.

- Non, mais je parie que Voldemort se souvient encore de la suite des événements. Quand Weasley t'a entraîné, que tu ne pouvais plus l'atteindre ni avec tes mains, ni avec tes ongles, tu…

- Je lui ai donné des coups de pied, poursuivit Harry, sous le choc.

- Bien placés, déclara fièrement Draco. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'hommes sur cette terre qui meurent d'envie d'en faire autant !

Harry hocha la tête en silence et regarda la fin de la cassette. Un médecin plongeait une seringue dans son bras, tandis que Ginny le soutenait.

- Je vais démolir légalement Voldemort avant d'en finir avec cette histoire. J'ai rendez-vous au Texas avec le comité directeur de la justice pénale dans deux semaines. Quand j'aurais vidé mon sac, il se retrouvera dans l'une de ses propres cellules.

- C'est un démon !

- Et toi, dit Draco d'un air sombre en lui prenant le menton, tu es un ange. As-tu idée des sentiments que j'ai éprouvés chaque fois que j'ai vu ce film ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Je me suis senti aimé. Incroyablement, totalement, inconditionnellement aimé. Même quand tu me prenais pour un assassin dérangé, tu te battais et tu criais pour me défendre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ayant autant de courage…

Il lui embrassa le coin de l'œil, fit glisser sa bouche sur sa joue, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Ou autant d'amour à donner.

Il mit ses mains sous son sweat-shirt et descendit jusqu'à la fermeture de son jean.

- Donne le moi, mon amour… tout… tout de suite.

Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres, caressa sa peau nue, et quand Harry eut ouvert grand sa chemise et qu'il se mit à le caresser à son tour, ce fut son propre gémissement qu'il entendit. Mais le tintement qui lui parvint aux oreilles était celui de la sonnette et ces coups répétés dans sa tête, il se rendit compte que c'était un poing qui frappait à la porte. En jurant, Draco se redressa avec l'intention de l'emmener dans la chambre. Il tendit la main.

- Harry !

La voix de Julian accompagna une nouvelle série de martèlements.

- C'est mon frère ! dit Harry.

- Pourrais-tu lui suggérer de s'en aller et de revenir demain ?

Le brun allait acquiescer, mais Julian se mit à crier avec enjouement :

- Je te conseille vivement d'ouvrir cette porte. Je sais que tu es là.

Alors Harry tira sur son pull et tenta de reprendre une allure descente.

- je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il veut.

- J'attends dans la cuisine, dit Draco en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Puisqu'il est là, j'aimerais qu'il fasse ta connaissance.

- Maintenant ?

Draco baissa les yeux avec une moue qui en disait long, puis regarda Harry avec amusement.

- Comme ça ?

- Tout compte fait, répondit le brun en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, tu ferais mieux d'attendre dans la cuisine.

Harry ouvrit au moment où Julian levait la main pour frapper à nouveau. Il dévisagea son petit frère d'un air entendu.

- Désolé de vous interrompre. Où est Malfoy ?

- Dans la cuisine.

- Je l'aurais parié, fit Julian en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry, exaspéré, gêné et rayonnant à la fois, car il venait de comprendre un peu tard que ce devait être lui qui avait transmis sa lettre à Ginny.

- Autant vous l'annoncer à tous les deux, déclara Julian en s'engageant dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant.

Il fit une halte devant la chambre. Il s'amusait visiblement beaucoup.

Draco buvait un verre d'eau devant l'évier quand Harry arriva dans son dos

- draco, voici mon frère Julian.

Draco sursauta, se retourna, les yeux rivés sur un visage qui ne lui sembla pas non plus inconnu.

- Vous avez raison, j'étais à Mexico avec Harry, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Alors Draco lui tendit la main et dit :

- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer en des circonstances plus plaisantes.

- mais pas à cet instant précis, plaisanta Julian en lui serrant la main, et Draco éprouva une sympathie immédiate pour cet homme lui aussi plus jeune que lui. Si j'étais vous, poursuivit-il, je me servirais quelque chose de plus corsé que de l'eau. Papa veut vous voir tous les deux à la maison, expliqua-t-il devant la mine perplexe d'Harry. _Immédiatement_, souligna-t-il d'un ton comique. Sydney et maman sont en train d'essayer de le convaincre que ce sera beaucoup plus agréable s'il attend chez lui au lieu de venir ici, ce qu'il était bien décidé à faire, comme il ne parvenait pas à vous joindre au téléphone.

- Pourquoi est-il si impatient de nous voir ?

Julian s'adossa mollement au mur, les mains dans les poches, haussa les sourcils et regarda Draco.

- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle le père d'Harry est… disons déterminé à avoir une petite conversation avec vous ?

Draco vida son verre d'eau et le remplit à nouveau.

- J'ai une petite idée.

- Harry, lui ordonna Julian en ricanant, va te brosser les cheveux et n'aie pas l'air si… ah !... si délicieusement ébouriffé. J'appelle papa et je lui dis que nous arrivons illico.

Harry tourna les talons et courut dans sa chambre, en lui criant par-dessus son épaule que le téléphone du salon était décroché.

Quand il réapparut dans la cuisine, Draco était en train de se raser dans la salle de bain. Il en émergea quelques instants plus tard avec une chemise propre, les cheveux peignés. Quand il entra à son tour dans la cuisine, Julian cessa de fouiller dans les placards et lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Je suppose que, cette fois, vous savez où Harry a mis la vodka ?

- Cette fois ? s'étonna Draco, qui ne pensait qu'a son entrevue avec son futur « beau-père ».

- Harry a une étrange manie, expliqua Julian, qui se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil sous l'évier. Quand il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse, il range… disons qu'il remet de l'ordre.

- Je sais, dit Draco.

- Alors vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre, enchaîna Julian qui, poursuivant ses veines recherches, ouvrit le réfrigérateur, que depuis qu'on vous a libéré il a rangé chaque armoire, chaque tiroir et chaque placard, et repeint le garage. Deux fois. Jetez un coup d'œil dans ce frigo, fit-il en désignant les compartiments de la porte. Vous remarquerez que les bouteilles et les pots sont classés par ordre décroissant, les plus grands à gauche. Sur l'étagère du dessus, il a inversé le schéma à des fins artistiques, de sorte que ce sont les plus petits objets qui se trouvent à gauche. La semaine dernière, tout était classé par couleur. C'était quelque chose à voir !

- J'imagine ! dit Draco, partagé entre l'amusement et le regret de l'avoir tant fait souffrir.

- Ce n'est rien, poursuivit Julian, très pince-sans-rire. Regardez-moi ça !

Il ouvrit un placard et lui montra les diverses boîtes de conserve sur les étagères.

- Il a classé ses produits d'épicerie par ordre alphabétique.

Draco faillit s'étouffer de rire.

- Il a quoi ?

- Regardez vous-même.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Paquets, flacons et boîtes de conserve attendaient en rang et au garde-à-vous sur le devant.

- Abricots, asperges, betteraves, murmura-t-il avec incrédulité, clous de girofle, cornflakes, cumin, farine, gelée, jus de pommes, haricots secs… (Il regarda Julian.) Il a mal rangé les haricots.

- Non, dit Harry, qui pénétra dans la cuisine en se donnant un air nonchalant quand les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Ils sont classés à L.

- L ? fit Draco en essayant vainement de garder son sérieux.

- L… comme légumineuses, leur expliqua-t-il.

Mort de rire, Draco l'attira dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou et savoura le bonheur de le retrouver.

- Où est la vodka ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Julian en veut.

Harry jeta la tête en arrière.

- Après les amandes.

- qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ? fit Julian en écartant les boîtes de haricots pour la prendre.

- A… comme Alcool, naturellement, déclara Draco du ton le plus neutre possible, ses épaules tressaillant d'un éclat de rire retenu.

- Naturellement, confirma Harry en gloussant.

- Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'en boire, déclara Julian.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, dit Draco.

- Tant pis.

La voiture de patrouille de Julian attendait au bord du trottoir. Il leur ouvrit la porte. Draco se glissa avec réticence sur le siège arrière, et ses traits se crispèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry, tellement attentif qu'il remarquait aussitôt le moindre changement de ton ou d'expression.

- Ce n'est pas le moyen de transport que je préfère, c'est tout.

Draco vit son regard s'assombrir, mais le brun se ressaisit instantanément et lui répondit délibérément par une boutade :

- Julian, tu aurais dû prendre le 4X4 de Ron. Draco lui trouve plus de… charme.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Il me semble que vous l'attendiez avec impatience celui-là ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé…  
Prochain chapitre : la confrontation Draco/révérend James Potter. Cela risque de provoquer quelques étincelles lol !  
A bientôt !_


	53. Chapter 53

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur les rewieweurs anonymes qui m'ont demandé sans relâche la suite de cette histoire. Je l'avoue, je me suis un peu dispersée et j'ai mis très longtemps à écrire et publier ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vous espérances. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2011.  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !_

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco ne riait plus. Il était assis dans le petit bureau, en face du révérend Potter, qui lui passait un savon carabiné en faisant les cent pas devant lui. Draco s'attendait à cette engueulade, considérait même qu'il ne l'avait pas volée, mais il pensait se retrouver face à un petit homme doux, qui lui ferait un sermon monocorde sur les divers commandements qu'il avait violés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que James Potter fût un homme grand et musclé, capable de déclamer une tirade d'une éloquence à faire pâlir le monologue de George C. Scott au début de _Patton_.

- Il n'y a rien d'excusable ni de pardonnable dans ce que vous avez fait ! Rien du tout ! conclut-il enfin en se jetant dans le fauteuil de cuir derrière son bureau. Si j'étais un homme violent, je vous cravacherais. Je suis même tenté de le faire ! A cause de vous, mon fils à connu la terreur et l'opprobre. En plus, vous lui avez brisé le cœur ! Vous l'avez séduit dans le Colorado, je le sais parfaitement ! Le niez-vous ?

C'était absurde, mais à ce moment là, Draco admira tout en cet homme. C'était le genre de père qu'il aurait voulu avoir… et être un jour si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Un père profondément attentionné avec des principes solides quant à ce qui était acceptable et ce qui ne l'était pas, un homme honnête, qui attendait un comportement semblable de son entourage. Le fait que Draco soit un homme n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, non, le jeune homme n'avait seulement pas été « correct ». le révérend voulait faire honte à Draco. Et il avait réussi.

- Niez-vous avoir séduit mon fils ? répéta-t-il avec colère.

- Non, reconnut Draco.

- Et vous l'avez renvoyé ici pour affronter les médias et vous défendre devant le monde entier ! De tous les lâches, les irresponsables… Comment pouvez-vous vous regarder en face, ou lui, ou moi après cela ?

- En fait, la seule chose bien que j'ai faite, c'était de le renvoyer ici, répondit Draco qui se défendait pour la première fois depuis le début de cette engueulade.

- Allez-y, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez pu vous figurer cela.

- Je savais que Harry était amoureux de moi. J'ai refusé de l'emmené en Amérique du Sud et je l'ai renvoyé ici pour son bien, pas pour le mien.

- Votre désintéressement n'a pas duré longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques semaines plus tard, vous projetiez de le faire venir.

Il attendit de nouveau une réponse en silence, et Draco s'y plia avec réticence.

- Harry voulait assumer son homosexualité à la face du monde. Je refusais qu'il le fasse seul et subisse l'opprobre d'une petite ville comme Keaton. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant que vous, Monsieur, loin de là.

Draco sentit que l'hostilité de son interlocuteur s'atténuait légèrement, mais l'acidité de ses propos n'en témoignait guère.

- Et maintenant, tonna-t-il en se calant dans son fauteuil, vous débarquez dans votre avion privé pour le donner en spectacle à nouveau, et pour quoi ? Pour lui briser le cœur ! J'en ai assez entendu, lu et vu sur vous avant que vous n'alliez en prison et après que vous en êtes sorti pour savoir la vie que vous menez en Californie, une vie amorale, superficielle, licencieuse… des fêtes délirantes, des femmes et des hommes nus, des beuveries, des films pornographiques… Qu'allez-vous répondre à cela ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait un film pornographique, répliqua Draco, reconnaissant implicitement les autres chefs d'accusation.

James Potter réprima un sourire.

- Du moins vous n'êtes pas menteur. Etes-vous conscient que Ginny Weasley est amoureuse d'Harry ? Elle ne demanderait pas mieux que de devenir sa femme. C'est une femme bien, correct, avec des principes. Elle veut un homme pour la vie, pas jusqu'à ce que le prochain playboy se pointe et lui tourne la tête. Elle souhaite avoir des enfants. Elle est prête à faire des sacrifices pour lui… au point d'aller vous trouver en Californie. Elle est issue d'une famille unie, dont elle est proche, tout comme Harry. Ils pourraient être très heureux ensemble. Eh bien, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

En dépit de la jalousie qui le consumait, Draco comprit soudain que James Potter se servait de Ginny Weasley pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses défauts de conjoint éventuel et, délibérément, avec infiniment d'adresse, il mettait Draco dans une position où il pouvait soit se déclarer et jouer cartes sur table, soit se retirer. Malgré le malaise que Potter avait volontairement instauré, l'admiration de Draco pour cet homme redoubla.

- Ce que j'ai à en dire, déclara-t-il en se calant dans son fauteuil pour répondre point par point à la liste des qualités de Weasley, telle que l'avait dressée le révérend, c'est que Weasley est peut-être une petite sainte, qu'elle est peut-être amoureuse de lui, mais moi aussi. Et puis Harry m'aime. Je ne m'intéresse ni aux hommes, ni aux femmes hormis Harry. Moi aussi, je veux avoir des enfants, tout comme Harry. Cela ne pourra pas se faire de manière naturelle bien sûr mais nous pourrons recourir à une mère porteuse ou à l'adoption. Nous en discuterons et nous déciderons ENSEMBLE. Pour Harry je ferai tous les sacrifices qu'il faudra. Je ne peux rien changer à la vie que j'ai eue jusque là, je ne peux changer que celle qui est à venir. Si je ne suis pas proche de ma famille, je n'y peux rien, mais il m'apprendra ce que doit être une famille. Si vous ne voulez pas me donner votre bénédiction, du moins aimerais-je avoir votre consentement, fût-il réticent.

Potter croisa les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Parleriez-vous « mariage » ?

- Je sais que ce ne sera pas un « mariage » au sens stricte du terme mais je pensais effectivement à quelque chose comme ça.

- Et Harry a-t-il accepté de lier sa vie à la votre, depuis votre retour, j'entends ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui demander.

James Potter fronça les sourcils.

- Pas même pendant l'heure où il avait décroché le téléphone ? Vous étiez trop occuper à le convaincre du plaisir qu'il prendrait à être dans votre lit ?

Draco eut l'impression consternant qu'il allait rougir comme un gamin.

- Il me semble, poursuivit Potter d'un ton abrupt, que vous avez une vision déformée de la décence. Dans votre milieu, les gens font l'amour, des enfants, et ensuite ils se marient. Ce n'est pas le bon ordre des choses ni pour Harry, ni pour moi !

- J'avais l'intention de lui demander d'unir sa vie à la mienne ce soir, rétorqua Draco en réprimant une envie de se tortiller sur son siège. Comme la chose ne sera pas vraiment légal aux yeux de la loi, je pensai juste à une petite cérémonie informel avant de regagner la Californie.

Potter fit un bond.

- Comment ? Vous ne vous êtes connus qu'une semaine, vous avez déjà couché ensemble et vous voulez qu'il laisse tout tomber pour partir avec vous et se contenter d'une banale cérémonie. Harry a un travail, une famille et d'autres êtres à prendre en considération. Pour qui le prenez-vous, pour un animal écervelé que vous pouvez mettre en laisse et emmener à Disneyland ? Quel sens de la justice et des priorités avez-vous ? J'attendais mieux de vous après le discours que vous venez de me tenir.

Draco fonça tête baissée dans le piège.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Que vous vous comportiez en gentlemen, même si Harry n'a rien d'une femmelette, répondit-il à brûle pourpoint, que vous fassiez quelques sacrifices. Bref, je souhaiterais que le futur conjoint de Harry passe quelques temps ici pour apprendre à le connaître, qu'il le traite avec _respect_, comme Dieu veut que nous traitions notre prochain, et ensuite qu'il lui demande d'unir sa vie à la sienne. En supposant qu'Harry accepte, vous serez en quelque sorte « fiancés » pendant un temps convenable, puis vous vous la cérémonie proprement dite aura lieu. La lune de miel, conclut-il implacablement, vient _après_ la cérémonie. Si vous êtes prêts à faire tous ces sacrifices et seulement dans ce cas, je vous donnerai ma bénédiction et je célèbrerai la cérémonie, et pour moi, vous serez alors mariés dans tous les sens du terme. C'est comme ça que Harry conçoit une union heureuse. Suis-je clair ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Très.

James Potter le remarqua et enfonça le clou.

- Si le sacrifice de votre convenance personnelle et de votre satisfaction physique est déjà trop lourd pour vous, alors…

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était trop lourd, l'interrompit Draco, qui n'avait pas songé jusqu'à là que Harry souhaiterait naturellement que son père célèbre la cérémonie.

- Bien, Draco, dit le révérend en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom. Alors tout est réglé, conclut-il avec soudain un sourire chaleureux et même paternel.

Draco, qui émergeait de ses réflexions personnelles, comprit, au sourire satisfait de cet homme, qu'il l'avait contraint à accepter l'inacceptable.

- pas tout, fit-il brièvement. Je veux bien rester ici tant que ce sera possible, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que Harry et moi « apprenions à nous connaître » avant que je lui demandede partager officiellement ma vie. Et je ne veux pas non plus attendre des mois. Je vais lui demander tout de suite. Dès qu'il aura accepté, je ne considérerai comme « fiancés ».

- Vous serez « fiancés » quand Harry aura une bague au doigt. Même si nous bousculons la tradition, autant rester le plus possible dans les « règles ». La tradition et la forme ont une raison d'être, jeune homme Tout comme l'abstinence avant la cérémonie, elles donnent un sens durable à l'événement en lui-même.

- Bien, fit Draco d'un ton quelque peu irrité.

- Quand voulez-vous que la cérémonie est lieu ? demanda Potter avec un sourire.

- Dès que possible. Dans quelques semaines tout au plus. Je vais en parler à Harry.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un coup de main, maman, demanda Harry, tandis que sa mère déposait un plateau de gâteaux sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Non, ma chérie. Vous les enfants, restez donc à bavarder dans le salon. C'est tellement bon de vous voir si heureux tous les trois.

Harry était presque plus inquiet qu'heureux Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte close du bureau de son père, elle se tourna vers Julian et Sydney qui, assis sur le canapé, le taquinaient gentiment à propos du discours que draco avait fait au gymnase.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.

Julian sourit et consulta sa montre.

- Tu le sais parfaitement. Papa est en train de faire un de ses fameux sermons au futur mari.

- Je te rappelle aimablement que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, donc un mariage dans le sens stricte du terme nous est impossible. Par contre il est vrai que Draco m'a demandé de m'engager durablement mais il n'a pas réitéré sa demande.

Sydney lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Après toutes ces belles choses qu'il t'a dites ce soir devant la moitié de la ville, tu en doutes ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais c'est bien long pour un serment ordinaire.

- Si ça prend plus de temps, déclara Julian avec une joie mal dissimulée, c'est que papa a éprouvé une envie toute paternelle de passer un savon à Draco pour t'avoir enlevé et pour le reste.

- Draco l'a déjà bien assez payé, répondit Harry avec émotion.

Sydney avala son Coca en réprimant un rire.

- Il va souffrir beaucoup plus s'il mord à l'hameçon et qu'il accepte le marché habituel.

- Quel marché ? demanda Harry

- Tu sais bien « la tradition compte plus que tout, pas de sexe avant le mariage, mieux vaut de longues fiançailles », et toutes les promesses que papa tente d'arracher à tout époux en puissance.

Harry éclata de rire

- tu oublies que nous ne sommes pas un couple « traditionnel ». De plus, Draco ne sera jamais d'accord. Il est plus âgé, plus sage et plus aguerri que la plupart des hommes qui ont affaire à papa.

- Le fait que vous soyez un couple non traditionnel, n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Regarde, Brian et Justin, il y a deux ans. Ils ont conclu le pacte. Brian a tenu même si ça a été très dur pour eux deux étant donné leurs habitudes respectives, répliqua Sydney.

- Sydney a raison. Il acceptera, fit Julian en riant. Tu crois qu'il a le choix ? Papa n'est pas seulement intelligent, ni même celui qui célèbrera la cérémonie, il se trouve qu'il est aussi ton père. Draco sait déjà qu'il n'est pas dans ses petits papiers. Il acceptera pour toi et pour l'harmonie familiale.

- Tu veux dire que tu espères qu'il le fera, le taquina Sydney, parce que toi, tu l'as fait.

Julian se pencha et lui pinça l'oreille.

- Tais-toi, Harry est gêné.

- Harry rit. C'est toi qui rougis.

- Je rougis, espèce de pipelette, parce que je me souviens que ça a été le mois le plus long et le plus pénible de mon existence et de ce qu'a été notre nuit de noces après un mois d'abstinence.

Sydney le regarda, oubliant momentanément la présence d'Harry.

- C'était beau, le contredit-elle, comme si c'était la première fois pour nous deux. Je crois que tout le propos de ton père, c'est de demander aux gens d'attendre jusqu'au mariage pour faire l'amour, même s'ils l'ont déjà fait avant.

- Se préoccupe-t-on de ma présence ? plaisanta Harry.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et tous ils se retournèrent. Le révérend Potter avait l'air satisfait, Draco ébahi et agacé, et Julian était plié en deux.

- Il l'a fait ! fit-il, suffocant. Il a cet air interdit et furieux qu'ils ont tous. Mon héros de cinéma…, fit-il en hochant la tête. Tous ces posters que j'avais dans ma chambre… Après tout, ce n'est qu'un mortel comme les autres, un morceau de pâte à modeler entre les mains de papa. La prison ne l'a pas brisé, papa si !

Draco jeta un regard interrogateur à la joyeuse bande qui se trouvait dans le salon et s'avança, mais Mme Potter brisa son élan en l'invitant à prendre quelques gâteaux dans la salle à manger.

- Non merci, madame Potter, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Il est tard. Il faut que je trouve un hôtel.

Elle jeta à son tour un regard interrogateur à son mari qui lui sourit et opina lentement du chef.

- Nous aimerions énormément que vous restiez chez nous.

Draco songea aux coups de téléphone qu'il recevrait et qu'il donnerait pendant son séjour à Keaton, à la perturbation qu'il allait semer dans la maison, et hocha négativement la tête.

- Merci, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je sois à l'hôtel. J'ai apporté du travail et on m'en enverra ici. J'aurais également quelques rendez-vous d'affaires, dit-il comme elle semblait sincèrement déçue. Une suite dans un hôtel sera plus commode.

Il ne vit pas le regard gêné que lui jeta Harry en entendant le mot « suite ». Il avait hâte de s'en aller, de se faire apporter du champagne, de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui demander d'unir sa vie à la sienne avec la solennité et dans l'ambiance qui convenaient à une telle déclaration.

- Cela t'ennuierait-il de me conduire à l'hôtel ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Nous y sommes ! dit Harry, une demi heure plus tard en se garant devant « le meilleur hôtel de Keaton ».

Julian et Sydney les avaient déposés chez Harry. Ils avaient pris les valises et les mallettes de Draco, puis la voiture d'Harry.

Draco contempla, incrédule, le long bâtiment délabré avec ses portes noires espacées de quatre mètres, qui lui évoquaient des dents cariées, et la piscine vide qui se trouvait presque en bordure de la route nationale, puis il leva les yeux vers l'enseigne au néon et lut à haute voix.

- Le motel du Bon Repos, répéta-t-il sans y croire. Il doit quand même y avoir autre chose dans le coin.

- J'aimerais bien, dit Harry en réprimant un rire.

Un vieil homme qui portait un stetson et chiquait était installé sur une chaise métallique devant la réception et profitait de la douceur du soir. Il se leva au moment où Draco sortit de la voiture.

- Salut, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, le reconnaissant d'un bref coup d'œil derrière le pare-brise.

Draco abandonna tout espoir de trouver un nid d'amour, charmant et anonyme, et, le moral en chute libre, entra à grands pas dans le vestibule.

- Cela vous ennuie que je la garde comme souvenir ? demanda le directeur quand Draco eut griffonné son nom sur la fiche, puis l'eut mise sur le bureau.

- Non.

- Draco Malfoy ! s'écria avec révérence le directeur, qui prit la fiche et examina la signature. Draco Malfoy dans mon motel ! Qui aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille !

- Pas moi, fit Draco laconiquement. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de suite ?

- Nous avons la suite des jeunes mariés.

- Vous plaisantez ? dit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au bâtiment peu engageant, puis il aperçut Harry adossé à la porte de la réception, les chevilles croisées, qui riait d'un air espiègle, et il retrouva un moral d'acier.

- Il y a une kitchenette, ajouta le directeur.

- Comme c'est romantique ! Je la prends, dit Draco, qui entendit de nouveau le rire de Harry. Allons-y ! fit-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la chambre, tandis que le directeur, qui les avait suivis, se tenait sous l'auvent. Je me fais des idées, demanda-t-il ironiquement en ouvrant la porte de la suite, avant de s'effacer devant Harry, ou ce type regarde si tu entres ?

- Il observe pour voir si je rentre, si nous fermons la porte et combien de temps je reste. Dès demain, toute la ville connaîtra la réponse à ces trois questions.

Draco tourna l'interrupteur, jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et referma vite la lumière.

- Combien de temps pouvons-nous rester chez toi sans provoquer de ragots ?

Harry hésita. Il aurait voulu que Draco lui dise qu'il l'aimait encore et ce qu'il désirait faire.

- Cela dépend de tes intentions.

- J'ai des intentions extrêmement honorables, mais elles devront attendre demain. Je refuse d'en parler dans une chambre avec un lit en velours rouge en forme de cœur et des fauteuils pourpres.

Harry laissa exploser sa joie et son soulagement, et Draco le prit dans ses bras. Cherchant son visage à tâtons dans le noir, il le berça entre ses mains et l'embrassa en riant puis, lentement, son rire s'évanouit, alors qu'Harry le serrait contre lui pour mieux lui rendre son baiser.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Tu me rends tellement heureux. Grâce à toi, mon séjour dans le Colorado s'est transformé en partie de plaisir. De cette suite tu fais un nid d'amour. Même en prison, alors que je te détestais, je rêvais que tu me ramenais à la maison, à demi gelé, que tu dansais avec moi et que tu me faisais l'amour, et je me réveillais fou de désir.

Harry lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts et frotta sa joue contre sa poitrine.

- Un jour, tu voudras bien m'emmener en Amérique du Sud sur ton bateau ? J'ai rêvé d'y rester avec toi.

- Ce n'était pas un bateau terrible. Autrefois j'avais un grand yacht. J'en achèterai un pour toi et nous ferons une croisière.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je voudrais rester avec toi sur celui que tu avais en Amérique du Sud, comme nous l'avions projeté, même si ce n'est que pour une semaine.

- Nous ferons les deux.

Draco le lâcha à contrecoeur et le tourna vers le seuil.

- En Californie, il y a deux heures de moins et j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer et quelques dispositions à prendre. Quand te reverrais-je ?

- Demain ?

- Naturellement, dit-il. Quand ?

- Aussi tôt que tu voudras. C'est fête dans le comté. Il y aura un grand défilé, un carnaval, un pique-nique et tout le tremblement pour le bicentenaire. Ça durera toute la semaine.

- Ce sera amusant, dit Draco, étonné de le penser vraiment. Passe me prendre à neuf heures, et je t'invite pour le petit déjeuner.

- Je connais le meilleur endroit de la ville.

- Ah bon ?

- Le _Mc Donald's,_ le taquina-t-il en riant de sa mine consternée, puis le brun lui donna un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla.

Draco souriait encore quand il ferma la porte, puis il alluma la lumière et posa avec réticence sa mallette sur le lit. Il prit son téléphone portable, appela d'abord les Snape, qui devaient attendre avec impatience l'issue de son voyage.

- Alors ? fit la voix de Severus d'un ton interrogateur. Pearl est là et j'ai mis le haut-parleur. Comment va Harry ?

- Très bien.

- Harry a accepté d'unir sa vie à la tienne sans aucun doute et je suppose que la cérémonie a eu lieu ?

- Non, répondit Draco en songeant avec irritation à ce que lui avait imposé le père de Harry, mais nous nous voyons régulièrement.

- Comment ? bredouilla Pearl. Mais nous vous croyions déjà en voyage de noce à l'heure qu'il est !

- Je suis toujours à Keaton.

- Oh !

- Au motel du Bon Repos.

Il entendit le rire étouffé de Pearl.

- Dans la suite pour jeunes mariés.

Son rire se fit de plus en plus sonore.

- Il y a même une kitchenette.

Pearl se mit à hurler de rire.

- Votre pilote doit être coincé là, lui aussi, le pauvre diable. Je devrais lui proposer une partie de poker.

- Fais gaffe, le prévint Severus non sans ironie. Il va te plumer.

- Il ne pourra même pas voir les cartes, aveuglé qu'il sera par le lit en velours rouge en forme de cœur et par les profonds fauteuils couleur pourpre. Comment se passe la fête ?

- J'ai annoncé poliment que tu avais été appelé pour une affaire urgente. Pearl s'occupe du personnel et joue les hôtesses. Tout va bien.

Draco hésita, songeant à l'anneau dont il avait besoin et aux magnifiques bijoux qui avaient valu leur renommée aux boutiques Nightley & Company.

- Pearl, puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Ce que vous voudrez, dit-elle avec sincérité.

- J'ai besoin d'une bague pour Harry… demain matin, si possible. Je sais ce que je veux, mais je ne le trouverai pas ici et, si je pointe le nez à Dallas, on va me reconnaître. Je veux éviter que la presse ne débarque ici.

- Dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête. Demain matin, quand notre magasin à Dallas ouvrira, je téléphonerai au directeur du rayon des bijoux et lui demanderai de choisir quelques bagues. Sirius peut aller les chercher vers dix heures et quart et vous les rapporter.

- Vous êtes un ange. Voilà ce que je désire…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Voilà, en espérant que cela vous ait séduit... La suite n'est pas encore écrite alors j'ignore quand est-ce que je publierais mais je vais tâcher de me dépêcher. Encore merci de me lire et de prendre votre mal en patience. Gros bisous et à bientôt.  
_


	54. Chapter 54

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, très long qui je l'espère vous comblera. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

La célébration d'un bicentenaire dans une petite ville du Texas n'était pas une mince affaire, comme le comprit Draco le lendemain. Le discours du maire donna le coup d'envoi des festivités qui s'étalaient sur une semaine, défilé dans la rue principale, réunions sportives, concours agricoles et divertissements divers et variés.

- Voilà M. Dumbledore, notre maire, lui dit Harry quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc au centre de la ville.

Ils restèrent à l'écart dans un endroit discret. Harry fit un signe de tête un vieil homme à barbe blanche qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers le bâtiment pavoisé de banderoles bleues, blanches et rouges.

- En robe de lin jaune, c'est son épouse, Minerva, ajouta-t-il en désignant une vieille dame, élégante et chapeautée, qui, depuis la tribune érigée pour l'occasion où elle siégeait parmi les hôtes de marque, observait son époux. Il y a longtemps, le maire était veuf, expliqua Harry. Minerva était psychiatre et allait prendre sa retraite quand il l'a rencontré, il y a deux ans. Il l'a amené ici et papa les a mariés. Ils possèdent un ranch superbe en dehors de la ville et sont en train de se faire construire une maison neuve sur la colline. Ils sont tout à fait charmants.

Draco glissa son bras dont le dos de Harry, attira ses fesses fermes contre lui et sourit dans ses cheveux.

- _Tu_ me parais tout à fait charmant.

Harry s'appuya légèrement contre lui et sentit tout son corps se durcir.

- Toi aussi.

Draco concentra son attention sur le maire pour ne pas penser à son désir. Dumbledore avait cet amour de la pompe et des harangues qui fait vibrer tant d'hommes politiques, car il parla pendant près d'une demi-heure de la grande bataille qui eut lieu sur le sol de Keaton et de l'histoire de la ville depuis sa fondation. Draco comparait mentalement les mérites individuels, ou l'absence de mérites, des scénarios qu'il avait lu la semaine passée, quand il se rendit compte que le discours était terminé et qu'il parlait de lui.

- Avant de tirer le canon et d'inaugurer cette célébration, j'aimerais vous parler un peu d'un visiteur de marque. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Draco Malfoy se trouve ici en ce moment pour rendre visite à Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas non plus un secret que le grand Etat du Texas ne lui a pas porté chance et ne c'est pas montré très aimable envers lui ces derniers temps. Je sais que vous avez tous hâte de le rencontrer et de connaître ses impressions mais, mes amis, le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, c'est de le laisser un peu tranquille pour qu'il apprenne à nous connaître à sa manière. Vous savez tous ce qu'il a vécu et vous avez tous vu comme les foules assaillent les vedettes de cinéma et les harcèlent pour obtenir des autographes. Il n'y a sans doute pas un endroit au monde où Draco puisse se détendre et se voir traiter comme un homme ordinaire. Sauf ici. Montrons-lui ce que c'est d'avoir une ville natale comme celle d'Harry, où l'on se soucie les uns des autres !

Cet appel au peuple fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, un roulement de tambour provenant de la tribune, de grands sourires et des signes de main de centaines de gens tournés vers Draco, qui leur répondit poliment.

Draco eut alors l'étonnement et la joie de constater que les habitants de Keaton semblaient souscrire à la suggestion de leur maire, et il passa, dans ce lieu public, la journée la plus calme qu'il ait connu depuis une quinzaine d'années. Il ne fut pas non plus insensible ni à l'ambiance de fête ni au charme bien américain de ce qui l'entourait. A la tombée du soir, il s'amusa énormément à des choses toutes bêtes, à passer devant des stands où l'on vendait des produits maison, à dévorer des hot-dogs noyés de moutarde et à plaisanter avec Julian et Sydney. Mais surtout il était avec Harry, qui avait le don de transformer en aventure les activités les plus banales, comme il l'avait appris dans le Colorado.

Les gens l'adoraient et leur affection semblait à présent s'étendre timidement à lui, puisque les paroles qu'il avait prononcées la veille au gymnase leur donnaient tout lieu de croire qu'il était venu « lui rendre justice ». Draco mourait d'envie de le leur prouver, à eux et au monde entier, en lui glissant au doigt la bague qu'il avait choisie le matin même, mais il attendait le bon moment. Leur dernière tentative s'était soldée par un désastre. Pour effacer la tristesse de ce passé là, il tenait à ce que ce soit un moment heureux et mémorable.

Tandis qu'il traversait le terrain bruyant et violemment éclairé où se trouvait la fête foraine, Draco songeait à la bague qu'il avait dans la poche ainsi qu'aux regards curieux et souriants des centaines de citoyens de Keaton qui s'amusaient entre les stands et les manèges et qui se demandaient tous si et quand il allait se déclarer. De temps à autre, l'on prenait des photos d'eux, discrètement toutefois.

- Tu veux monter sur la grande roue ? demanda Draco à Harry qui s'était arrêté pour la contempler.

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas faire basculer le siège, dit le brun en lui mettant un morceau de barbe à papa dans la bouche.

- Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit, mentit Draco en mâchonnant. Harry, ce truc est dégueulasse. Comment peux-tu manger ça ? Donne-m'en encore un bout.

En riant le brun en arracha un nuage rose et poisseux. Ils souriaient tous deux aux couples qui passaient devant eux en les saluant d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne plaisante pas pour le siège, le prévint Harry quand Draco plongea la main dans sa poche pour y trouver de la monnaie. Je suis… heu… un peu à cran sur la grande roue.

- Toi ? fit Draco incrédule. Toi, qui a faillit nous tuer dans cette capsule volante en la faisant tournoyer ?

- C'était différent. Nous étions enfermés dans une cage. La grande roue, dit Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière pour regarder tout en haut, c'est ouvert et ça fait peur.

Draco allait monter acheter les billets quand un bonimenteur cria derrière lui :

- Avancez et gagnez un ensemble de bagues plaquées d'or vé-ri-ta-ble ! Pour cinq canards abattus, gagnez une bague pour votre petite amie, pour dix, vous repartirez avec un nounours géant pour qu'elle s'y blottisse !

Draco se retourna, jeta un coup d'œil aux canards mécaniques qui défilaient sans interruption, aux modestes fusils alignés dans le stand et au plateau de bagues avec d'énormes fausses pierres de toutes les couleurs, du jaune d'œuf au rouge rubis. Et il eut une idée.

- Je croyais que tu voulais monter sur cette grande roue, fit Harry quand il lui prit le bras pour l'emmener dans la direction opposée.

- Je veux d'abord t'offrir une bague, annonça-t-il.

- Combien de coups vou...lez-vous ? Demanda le type du stand d'une voix de plus en plus traînante tandis qu'il fixait Draco. Vous avez une tête qui me dit quelque chose, mon vieux.

Il prit l'argent et tendit un fusil à Draco sans le quitter des yeux, puis il se tourna vers Harry.

- Votre ami ressemble à... Vous savez bien... Comment s'appelle-t-il ?... L'acteur, voyez qui je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry répondit au rictus de Draco par un sourire très provocant.

- Le beau type ? précisa-t-il, s'adressant au bonimenteur. Les traits burinés ? Les cheveux blonds ?

- C'est ça !

- Brad Pitt ! plaisanta Harry et Draco manqua la cible.

En baissant son fusil, le blond lui jeta un regard indigné avant de lever à nouveau.

- Non, pas lui, fit l'homme. Il est plus grand, un peu plus vieux, plus beau.

Draco lui lança un sourire méprisant.

- Robert Redford ! Cria Harry et Draco manqua son deuxième tir.

- Harry, fit-il d'un air menaçant, les lèvres pincées et les épaules secouées par l'hilarité, tu veux une bague oui ou non ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement, les bagues c'est pour les filles. Je veux un ours en peluche.

- Alors arrête de t'extasier sur mes rivaux et laisse moi descendre ces fichus canards avant que nous n'attirions encore plus de monde.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et vit qu'en dépit de la volonté des gens du cru de suivre les conseils du maire, un attroupement s'était formé, attiré par l'étonnant spectacle de Draco Malfoy en chair et en os, rejouant une scène de tirs comme dans un de ces vieux films, si ce n'était que les cibles étaie des canards en métal, non des sbires de la mafia, des espions ou des bandits.

Draco abatis huit canards sur huit. Quelqu'un se mit à applaudir et s'arrêta vite.

- Retourne-toi, dit Draco. Tu me rends nerveux.

Quand le brun fit volte-face, Draco plongea la main dans sa poche, fit un clin d'oeil au type du stand et glissa sa bague de fiançailles dans le plateau au milieu de la verroterie, puis tira deux coups qu'il manqua délibérément.

- Bon, dit-il à Harry en prenant le plateau, retourne-toi et choisit une bague.

- Comment ? Pas de nounours ? demanda le brun sans remarquer le forain qui restait bouche bée devant le plateau.

- Désolé, j'ai raté les deux derniers coups. Laquelle veux-tu ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers l'arc-en-ciel de gros caillou jaune, rose, rouge et bleu marine qui scintillait sur leur bon turbo marché. Puis il aperçut l'anneau en argent mat, simple, sobre, incrusté de minuscules diamants qui brillaient de tous leurs feux, reflétant les lumières tournantes de la grande roue. Il reconnut le style de bagues de son alliance et, quand il leva les yeux vers Draco, ils reconnut aussi ce regard sombre et tendre.

- Elle te plaît ?

Les badauds qui l'avaient regardé tirer durent sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose, à moins que ce ne fut la mine ahurie du type du stand qui les ait incités à se rapprocher.

- Elle me plaît, dit doucement Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- Si nous comportions et si nous trouvions un endroit pour l'essayer ?

Harry acquiesça en silence et, quand ils se retournèrent, le petit attroupement vit qu'il souriait et fit de même.

- Leur eau, décrit à Draco en la tirant vers la cabine où l'on vendait les billets pour la grande roue. Vite, ajouta-t-il en riant tandis que le forain lançait d'une voix forte et ahurie :

-Ce type... Celui qui ressemble à Robert Redford... Vient de sortir de sa poche la plus belle bague du monde et la lui a donnée !

Monsieur et Madame Potter était en grande conversation avec le maire, sa femme et les parents de Sydney, qui étaient venus pour l'occasion. Ils se tenaient prêt d'une immense roulette, quand Sydney et Julian arrivèrent en courant, suivis d'un groupe d'amis.

- C'est officiel, dit Julian en riant. Harry et Draco viennent de se fiancer. Avec une bague que Draco a gagnée dans un stand, ajouta-t-il délibérément pour décontenancer son père.

- Ça ne me semble pas très officiel, fit le révérend Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous se retournèrent, ravis et surpris, et cherchèrent le jeune couple pour le féliciter.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Lily Potter, rayonnante.

Sydney pointa le bois vers la grande roue, qui était arrêtée. Au pied, la foule les acclamait bruyamment.

- Ils sont là en haut ! Dit Catherine.

Quand ils parvinrent à la grande roue, la foule scandait :

- Embrassez-le, Draco ! Embrassez-le !

Et le photographe de la _Gazette de Keaton_ braqua son appareil sur le couple et se joignit au concert de voix.

Un bras autour de ses épaules, Draco lui prit le menton.

- Ils ne nous laisseront pas descendre tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu leur baiser.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ses joues se colorèrent, ses yeux brillaient et de la paume de la main il protégeait la bague que Draco lui avait glissée au doigt.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ici... Devant tout le monde, toi qui détestes la publicité.

Draco resserra son étreinte et le poussa en avant.

- Pas cette publicité-là. Le monde entier, lui murmura-t-il, a été témoin de nos malheurs. Qu'il voit donc ce qui se passe quand un fugitif endurci rencontre un ange qui croit en lui. Embrasse-moi, Harry.

Au milieu des acclamations qui montaient vers le couple enlacé, le maire sourit à sa femme et se tourna vers Julian.

- Ton père lui a fait jurer ?

- Oui, fit Julian en se tenant les côtes.

- Pauvre diable, dit Dumbledore qui contempla le long baiser que Draco donnait à son fiancé. Il ne tiendra jamais.

- Non.

- À quand le mariage ?

- Draco voudrait que ce soit dans deux semaines.

- Pas assez tôt, intervint Marcus Dixon, l'un des amis de Julian, avec un sourire entendu. (Il regarda sa femme.) Ça nous a semblé deux ans, tu te souviens ?

Sa femme acquiesça en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Sydney.

- Ton beau-père est vraiment traître.

- Et très sage, ajouta Dumbledore, plus sérieux.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais avant notre mariage, mon cher, lui rappela Minerva.

- Non, mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé pendant notre nuit de noces.

Dixon observa un instant le couple qui s'embrassait.

- Je suppose qu'ils connaissent le coup de la douche froide, dit-il.

oooooooooooooooooooo

- Harry, non, mon chéri, je ne supporte plus tout ça, marmonna Draco quelques jours plus tard en détachant à contrecoeur ses bras de son cou, avant de se redresser sur le canapé du salon.

Après avoir passé deux jours au motel du Bon Repos, Draco s'était rendu compte que les parents de Harry étaient vraiment vexés qu'il eût refusé leur hospitalité. Il avait donc quitté le motel avec joie et accepté leur invitation. C'était beaucoup plus confortable, on n'y faisait bonne chair, mais il dormait dans l'ancienne chambre de Harry, entouré de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Toute la journée, tandis que le brun enseignait à l'école, il travaillait chez lui, revoyait des scénarios, s'entretenait avec son équipe californienne et discutait d'éventuels contrats par téléphone avec les producteurs. Là il parvenait à penser à autre chose qu'à sa frustration croissante. Mais quand Harry rentrait à la maison, il lui suffisait de le voir pour que le désir mène aux caresses, les caresses à la frustration, et tout recommençait.

Ce qui lui restait de maîtrise de soi était si fragile qu'au lieu de rester chez Harry le soir il préférait sortir dîner avec des amis. Deux jours auparavant, il s'était retrouvé à flirter avec le brun au dernier rang d'un cinéma, où tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller trop loin et, la veille, Draco leur avait proposé le bowling, où ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part.

En jurant dans sa barbe, Draco repoussa Harry loin de lui et se leva.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce ridicule voeu d'abstinence avant le mariage. C'est archaïque, insensé et puéril ! Il a fait ça pour se venger de ton enlèvement. C'est un homme sadique ! La seule fois où je n'étais pas mécontent d'avoir fait ce serment, c'était dimanche, à l'église.

Harry réprima un sourire impuissant.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je suis dans le même état que toi. Mais à ton avis, pourquoi à l'église ? demanda le brun avec un semblant de gravité.

- Je sais très bien pourquoi ! Parce que l'heure que j'ai passée dans cette église a été le seul moment de la semaine je n'ai pas bandé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco lui parlait du marché qu'il avait conclu avec son père, mais c'était un sujet tellement sensible que Harry redoutait presque de lui dire qu'il n'en était pas la seule victime. Draco était orgueilleux et surtout très secret. Et Harry ne savait pas très bien comment il réagirait en apprenant que tous les hommes de la ville qu'avait mariés son père étaient au courant. Quand le blond se mit à faire les cent pas, Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai trente-cinq ans, expliqua Draco d'un ton amer. Je suis un homme avec un QI au-dessus de la moyenne et je dois me comporter comme un ado libidineux en manque ! J'ai pris tellement de douche froide que ta mère doit penser que je suis un maniaque de la propreté. Et je suis en train de devenir irritable.

Harry dégagea les mèches de son front, se leva et le regarda avec un amusement exaspéré.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Bizarrement, même s'il lui même était dans le même état que Draco, il le prenait avec beaucoup plus de philosophie.

- Que pourrions-nous faire ce soir ? demanda le blond en soupirant, tandis qu'il empilait les scénarios qu'il avait lus.

- As-tu songé aux propriétés sédatives du rangement de placards ? le taquina Harry. Ça a toujours marché pour moi. Nous pourrions le faire ensemble.

Draco allait répliquer vertement quand le téléphone sonna. Il bondit et passa sa mauvaise humeur sur son interlocutrice.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bon sang ?

- Bonsoir, Draco, dit ironiquement Emma Watson, son attaché de presse californienne. Quelle joie de vous entendre ! C'est à Harry je veux parler. Il faut qu'il me dise s'il veut que j'envoie les invitations de mariage demain matin par limousine ou par coursier. J'ai déjà appelé les cinquante heureux élus qui recevront cette invitation très convoitée, pour qu'ils aient le temps de prendre leurs dispositions pour se trouver au Texas, samedi matin, dès potron-minet. Personne ne l'a déclinée. Betty et moi, ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence à sa secrétaire, nous avons prévu des limousines pour aller les chercher à l'aéroport de Dallas et les emmener à Keaton. Et j'ai réservé des suites pour samedi soir dans les hôtels de Dallas qui ont eu votre approbation.

L'agacement de Draco s'estompa quelque peu. Il attendit que Harry soit dans la salle à manger et demanda à voix basse :

- Harry a-t-il une idée de qui sera là ?

- Non. Suivant vos instructions, je lui ai dit qu'y assisterait une cinquantaine de vos associés les plus ennuyeux. Cinquante et un, si je me compte.

- Et la presse ? fit Draco. Comment allez-vous vous débrouiller pour qu'elle ne nous casse pas les pieds ? Ils savent que je suis ici et que je me marie samedi. On ne parle que de ça dans les bulletins d'information. Je n'ai vu que quelques journalistes traîner dans le coin. Ils gardent leurs distances. Je m'étais imaginé qu'ils grouilleraient autour de nous comme des sauterelles.

Emma hésita, et son silence était lourd de sens.

- Harry ne vous a pas dit ce qu'il avait décidé pour la presse ?

- Non.

- Vous feriez mieux de le lui demander. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vais avoir un mal de chien à revenir sur notre marché.

- Quel marché ?

- Demandez le lui. Pouvez-vous me le passer ?

Draco tendit l'appareil et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- Harry, Emma veut te parler !

- J'arrive, dit-il.

Il apparaît avec le bloc qui ne le quittait plus et sur lequel ils notaient tous les détails dont il semblait se préoccuper pour cette occasion. Draco le regarda coincer le téléphone entre son épaule et son menton.

- Bonjour, Emma. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis il écouta Emma.

- Je vais demander à Draco, dit-il. Emma veut savoir si on envoie les invitations pour la Californie par limousine ou par coursier. (Il consulta son bloc-notes.) Ça coûte quatre fois plus chères de prendre des limousines.

- Des limousines, décréta Draco.

- Des limousines, répéta Harry dans le combiné.

Quand il eut raccroché, Draco l'observa et son impatience se mua en admiration. Malgré la terrible pression que faisait peser sur ses épaules les préparatifs de leur mariage, Harry ne perdait jamais son calme. Pansy avait passé plusieurs mois et dépensés 250 000 $ pour monter un véritable cirque médiatique qui avait requis les efforts de deux attachés de presse et d'une armée de domestiques, de conseillers et d'assistants divers, et l'actrice était habituée aux pressions d'une vie publique. Or quand le jour du mariage était arrivé, Pansy se comportait comme un virago hystérique depuis des semaines et avalait des tranquillisants comme des bonbons.

Harry n'y avait passé qu'une semaine et s'était contenté de l'aide de Sydney et de l'équipe californienne de Draco, compétente mais lointaine. En même temps, il avait poursuivi son travail et s'était arrangé pour sous-louer sa maison. Il ne s'était jamais mis en colère et n'avait pas non plus offensé Draco. Comme toute la ville de Keaton s'était donnée le plus grand mal pour qu'ils soient à l'aise et que Harry était l'un des leurs, on avait décidé de s'en tenir à la famille et aux amis intimes pour la cérémonie de l'après-midi, mais d'inviter le vaste cercle des relations des Potter à la réception du soir, qui devait se dérouler dans le parc. C'était Draco qui avait insisté pour inviter six cent cinquante personnes au lieu de se contenter d'une fête intime. Depuis que le blond était là, il avait apprécié la compagnie de gens simple et honnête, plus qu'au cours de toute son existence. En dépit de ses lamentations, il avait aimé partager avec Harry les plaisirs les plus banals, danser dans des restaurants ou des amis se joignaient à eux sans les importuner, aller au cinéma et manger du pop-corn, flirté au dernier rang, puis rentrer à la maison en lui tenant la main dans la douceur du soir. La veille, Draco avait joué aux cartes chez les Bristow avec Julian et ses amis tandis que Harry, Sydney et les autres femmes leur rapportaient de quoi se sustenter en les encourageant de la voix puis, à son grand étonnement, il avait vu Harry affronter le vainqueur... et le battre.

Harry avait réussi à faire tout cela et veillé de surcroît à tous les détails de la réception avec une dizaine de femmes, engagé les musiciens, choisi les morceaux, commandé les bouquets chez un fleuriste du coin et fait venir de Dallas les tentes qui abriteraient les traiteurs. Draco, que Harry tenait régulièrement informer des dispositions qu'il prenait, nourrissait l'espoir que son second mariage gagnerait en chaleur et en ambiance ce qu'il perdrait en décorum et en beauté. Sinon, on risquait fort d'assister à un désastre ridicule. Dans ce cas, il espérait ardemment qu'il pleuvrait.

La seule chose qui avait momentanément brisé l'élan de Harry, c'était sa tenue et les robes de Sydney, d'Hernione et de Pearl, qui seraient ses trois témoins. Pearl s'était proposée de trouver une solution au problème quand Harry l'avait appelée pour l'inviter à participer à la cérémonie. Du jour au lendemain, elle lui avait fait envoyer des photos des divers modèles des boutiques spécialisées de Knightley et compagnie, pour que Harry puisse les parcourir. Celui-ci avait arrêté son choix sur trois tenues, que le pilote des Snape alla chercher à Chicago et rapporta Keaton. Pansy avait tergiversé pendant trois semaines avant de choisir sa robe de mariée. Il avait fallu deux heures à Harry, à Sydney et à Hernione, pour décider d'une tenue pour Harry en plus de celle des demoiselles d'honneur. Les trois jeunes gens avaient ensuite rendu visite aux soeurs Maxime pour les retouches. Quant à Pearl, qui était de retour à Chicago avec Severus, elle mettait la dernière main à la sienne.

Durant cette période, le seul désaccord entre Draco et Harry eut lieu le soir de leurs fiançailles, Draco ayant insisté pour payer le mariage. Il avait fini par s'entendre avec le père d'Harry qui, grâce au ciel, n'avait pas la moindre idée du coût d'un costume et de robes de demoiselles d'honneur chez Knightley et compagnie, ni de l'essence de l'avion que Draco allait rembourser à Severus ni de quoi que ce fût. Draco avait donc renâclé avant d'accepter gracieusement que le révérend Potter contribue pour 2000 $ à la réception, puis il lui avait proposé avec la même amabilité de laisser à son comptable en Californie le soin de se charger de l'ennuyeuse tâche consistant à payer les factures et à rendre au révérend Potter toutes sommes perçues en sus.

En regardant Harry prendre des notes, Draco pensa à tous les tracas auxquels le brun faisait face avec tant d'élégance. En comparaison, lui-même avait vécu ces moments dans la paix et la plénitude. N'étant plus dérangé en permanence comme c'était le cas en Californie, il avait pu lire des scénarios, et penser à son premier projet de fil. Les directeurs des studios, les producteurs et les banquiers qu'il lui faudrait aller trouver attendraient son retour. Sa spectaculaire évasion, sa capture, sa libération et son mariage avec le jeune instituteur qu'il avait pris en otages avait nourri « sa légende ». Il n'avait pas besoin de lire _Variety_ pour savoir qu'il était la valeur la plus sûre de l'industrie cinématographique. Son travail mis à part, la seule question qu'il avait dû régler personnellement la dernière semaine était celle de l'image d'Harry auprès du public. Quand on avait diffusé les bandes de son arrestation à Mexico, le monde entier l'avait tenu pour un héros qui avait piégé un tueur en série fou. Quelques semaines plus tard, quand l'innocence de Draco avait été prouvée et qu'il avait été relâché, ces mêmes films avaient fait de lui un martyre de la brutalité policière et de Harry un sale traître. Plutôt que de voir sa réputation entachée par ces événements, Draco avait envoyé une copie de la cassette que lui avait remise Weasley a un ami de CNN sans en parler à Harry. 24 heures après la première diffusion, l'opinion publique avait changé d'avis, tout comme Draco l'avait fait lui-même devant la souffrance du jeune homme.

À présent, Draco se sentait coupable et honteux de son irascibilité pour ce qui n'était, après tout, que quelques jours de célibat forcé en présence d'un jeune homme qui désirait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il lui prit le bloc des mains et lui embrassa le front.

- Tu es formidable, mon amour, lui dit-il doucement. Malheureusement, tu épouses un pauvre type qui a mauvais caractère et un obsédé sexuel qui te désire désespérément.

Harry l'embrassa avec une ardeur telle que Draco gémit et le repoussa à nouveau.

- Il ne te reste plus, lui dit le brun, qu'à rompre ton serrement ou à annoncer à mon père que le marché ne tient plus.

- Je ne romprai pas mon serment.

Harry hocha la tête en riant et reprit son bloc comme si il avait déjà oublié le baiser brûlant que Draco venait de lui donner.

- Je sais. Ça me décevrait.

- Ce serait plus facile, fit Draco, agacé par cette même patience qu'il admirait quelques instants auparavant, si je pouvais penser que cette abstinence te rendait aussi fou que moi.

- Nous sommes censés allés au match de base-ball ce soir, lui rappela Harry d'un ton irrité. C'est une rencontre très spéciale, puisqu'elle oppose l'équipe que j'ai entraîné toute l'année et ses rivaux de Perseville. Tu avais accepté de faire l'arbitre et tout le monde était enthousiaste. Ne discutons pas ! Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, fait un effort pour le match.

Ce que fit Draco.

Trois heures plus tard, sous les yeux de deux équipes éblouies et des parents installés dans les tribunes, Draco Malfoy récolta la désagréable moisson de la semaine d'impatience et d'injustice qu'il avait infligée à son fiancé.

Accroupi entre la ligne d'arrivée à la fin du septième tour de batte, les deux équipes étant prête à marquer et le score encore nul, Draco vit l'un des meilleurs coureurs d'Harry s'élancer vers la ligne.

- Hors jeu ! cria-t-il en levant le bras comme l'exigeait le rituel.

Les Texans prenaient le base-ball très au sérieux, il l'avait constaté lors des six premiers tours de batte, et même une vedette de cinéma, célèbre et apprécié de tous, n'était pas à l'abri du tollé d'indignation que soulève toute décision impopulaire, si justifiée soit-elle. Le public de Keaton hua et hurla sa désapprobation.

Aux yeux d'Harry, qui était assis sur le banc de touche, la décision de Draco n'était pas seulement impopulaire, mais aussi injustes et mauvaises que les deux précédentes. Cette fois, il ne se contenta pas de grincer des dents. Il bondit et alla le trouver au pas de charge.

- Tu es dingue ! explosa-t-il devant un Draco abasourdi. Il n'était absolument pas hors-jeu !

- Il l'était ! dit Draco.

Harry planta les mains sur ses hanches sans se préoccuper des cris ni des rires qui fusaient de la foule qui observait leur dispute.

- Tu reportes cette ridicule frustration que tu éprouves sur mon équipe, et ça, je ne le tolérerai pas !

Draco, toujours accroupi, leva les yeux, la colère lui montant au nez devant cette attaque publique, embarrassante... et injuste.

- Il était hors-jeu ! Maintenant va t'asseoir à ta place sur ce banc !

Le blond comprit trop tard que les rires que suscita Harry en obtempérant d'un air furibond ne faisait que mettre ses nerfs à vif.

Son troisième batteur fit deux strikes, pivota, lança et rata sa cible d'un cheveu avant de s'éloigner.

- Trois strikes ! annonça Draco et, comme le point était discutable, même depuis le poste privilégié qu'il occupait, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre rugir la foule, mais il fut sidéré de voir Harry partir comme une flèche, hurler à son équipe abattue de rester sur le terrain et se ruer vers lui comme un virago, toutes griffes dehors.

- Il te faut des lunettes ! explosa-t-il, tremblant de colère. C'était une balle, pas un strike, et tu le sais !

- Il est hors-jeu !

- Non ! Tu tiens tellement à montrer à tout le monde que tu es impartial que tu pénalises mon équipe !

- Il est hors-jeu et tu le seras bientôt aussi, si tu continues comme ça.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas m'exclure du terrain !

Draco se releva lentement.

- Tu es en train de me faire une scène, fit-il, cinglant. Va t'asseoir !

- Je ne fais pas de scène ! rétorqua Harry et, à l'étonnement de Draco, il lança de la poussière sur la plaque marquant la ligne d'arrivée et sur ses chaussures pour qu'il soit obligé de l'essuyer. _Ça_, c'est une scène ! fit-il furieusement.

- Sors du terrain ! hurla Draco en levant le bras, geste ô combien reconnaissable de l'arbitre excluant l'entraîneur et, dans la douceur du soir, ce fut un tonnerre de sifflements, d'acclamations, de grognements et d'applaudissements, tandis que Harry quittait le terrain au pas de charge.

- Jouez la balle ! Cria Draco en faisant signe à l'autre équipe avant de s'accroupir de nouveau derrière la marque de la ligne.

Du coin de l'oeil il surveilla les épaules raidies d'Harry, le doux balancement de ses hanches et sont pas rageur, tandis qu'il regagnait le banc et prenait son gilet. Draco allait regretter sa décision, comprit-il alors. Harry se vengerait.

Le jeune Seamus Finnigan était du même avis.

- Vous êtes dans la merde jusqu'au cou, Draco, lui dit-il de sa voix forte et rocailleuse en passant devant lui à la sortie du terrain.

L'équipe d'Harry avait perdu quatre à trois. Quand les perdants et les parents des perdants se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant du coin pour le pot et le repas traditionnels, Harry les attendait. Il trouva les mots pour consoler et féliciter chacun de ses joueurs, mais il n'eut rien à dire à Draco quand celui-ci lui tendit quelque chose à boire. Les adultes semblaient prêts à oublier que c'était sa décision qui avait coûté le gain du match à leur équipe, et plusieurs lui proposèrent de lui offrir une bière, mais Harry lui tournait délibérément le dos tout en bavardant ostensiblement avec Sydney, Hermione Potter et d'autres amis.

Il ne restait plus à Draco qu'à essayer de l'amadouer en public, ce qu'il se refusait à faire, ou à battre en retraite vers le bar où il aperçut Julian, Ron, Marcus Dixon et le maire qui partageaient une pizza. Draco opta pour la seconde solution. Julienne vit qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, fit volte-face et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Vraiment pas, confirma Ron.

- Mais pas du tout ! appuya Dumbledore, qui jeta une poignée de cacahouètes dans sa bouche ricanant.

- C'était la bonne décision, qui Draco d'un ton catégorique.

- Bonne peut-être, fit Dumbledore, mais pas habile.

- La barbe ! s'exclama Draco. S'il a peur de se brûler, il n'a qu'à ne pas s'approcher du feu.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette banalité si hurler de rire les quatre hommes.

Draco ne leur prêta guère attention, mais sa colère s'accrut quand il comprit dans quelle situation absurde, indigne, injuste Harry l'avait mis. Il avait 35 ans, valait plus de 100 millions de dollars et, à l'exception de cinq années de prison, il avait passé sa vie dans les meilleurs restaurants, les plus beaux hôtels, à fraterniser avec des gens aussi célèbres, brillant et talentueux que lui-même. Et voilà qu'il est relégué dans un coin de restaurant minable de la métropole de Snake Naval, Texas, a grignoté de la pizza, battu à froid par un jeune homme qui aurait dû être honoré qu'il veuille bien l'épouser ! Il avait bien envie de le forcer à sortir de ce lieu, de lui imposer sa loi et de l'emmener dans un lit.

Draco s'éloigna du bar.

La main du maire se posa lourdement sur son épaule.

- Écoutez le conseil d'un homme qui est déjà passé par là, lui dit-il d'un ton paternel. Ne le faites pas.

- Quoi ? aboya Draco.

Julian se pencha à côté du maire et lui sourit.

- Bois quelque chose de frais, mange un hamburger, rentre à la maison, prend une douche froide et attend patiemment que la semaine passe. Un jour, tu y penseras en riant.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, bon sang !

- Nous parlons de ce qu'on l'on appelle dans cette ville le désolant syndrome Potter, répondit doucement Julian. Avec ses bonnes intentions, mon père a entrepris de redonner du piquant à la nuit de noces à une époque où, selon lui, les couples n'en connaissent plus la magie parce qu'ils ont croqué la pomme prématurément.

Draco serra les mâchoires en croyant à tort que le père d'Harry avait raconté dans toute la ville le marché ridicule qu'il avait imposé à Draco en représailles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Marcus Dixon, qui avait entendu la question, se pencha vers Julian.

- Il est déjà sourd. Vous savez d'où ça vient ? ajouta-t-il lourdement avec un air lubrique.

Julian avala une gorgée.

- Non, on devient aveugle, pas sourd.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, nom de Dieu ?

- Nous parlons de toi, mon ami, répliqua Julian. Ce n'est pas Harry qui a peur de « se brûler », c'est toi. Nous sommes aussi passés par là. La moitié des hommes de cette ville ont dû signer le même pacte que toi, et la plupart d'entre nous, ceux qui s'y sont tenus, on finit par s'engueuler comme du poisson pourri avec leur future épouse.

La fureur et la frustration que Draco éprouvait s'évanouirent en un éclair, le laissant ébahi, incrédule et hilare devant l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Dites-le lui, Monsieur le maire, insista Julian.

- C'est l'enfer. J'ai près de 20 ans de plus que vous, mon vieux, et j'avais du mal à croire que j'en avais d'autant plus envie que j'y avais renoncé. Les Flamands souffrent aussi, mais je pense que leur malaise est amoindri par la joie discrète de voir le mal réglé à désirer furieusement. Ce que je dis des femmes, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, ce n'est pas ma propre théorie, mais l'analyse d'un professeur de sociologie que j'ai eu en deuxième année d'études d'ingénieur. Bien sûr, Harry n'est pas une femme. Mais je pense que dans son cas, le schéma est le même. À propos, où êtes-vous allés à l'université ? Vous avez l'air d'un Yankee, mais vous en avez un peu perdu l'accent.

Partagé entre l'agacement et le scepticisme quant à la méthode Potter, Draco hésita, conscient que Dumbledore s'efforçait de désamorcer la situation, puis il regarda le joli profil d'Harry et trouva amusant que sa frustration soit non seulement connue mais comprise de la plupart des hommes de ce restaurant. Alors il capitula.

- À l'université de Californie.

- Quel était votre matière principale ?

- Finances et cinéma.

- Vous en aviez deux ?

Draco acquiesça sans quitter Harry des yeux.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Harry regarda Draco à la dérobée. Le blond vit son regard, le soutint avec un visage de marbre. Draco attendit. Ce qu'il restait de colère chez le brun s'évanouit. Harry l'aimait tant et ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves. Le brun avait tort ce soir et il le savait. Harry regrettait de n'avoir pas accepté les excuses de Draco plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas eu à ravaler sa fierté sous le regard de tous. En revanche, se dit Harry en s'excusant auprès de ceux qui lui adressaient la parole, il était fou de rester une minute de plus dans cette ridicule impasse. Quand il fut devant Draco, il fit un signe de tête au maire, à ses frères et à Marcus Dixon, puis il planta les mains dans les poches de son short d'un air hésitant.

- Eh bien ? Si doucement Draco en s'efforçant de ne pas trop s'attardait sur ce T-shirt qui le moulait à la perfection.

- Je voudrais manger quelque chose, dit Harry.

Déçu que le brun n'est pas la courtoisie de lui présenter des excuses, Draco leva les yeux et fit un signe de tête à la serveuse, qui se précipita vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ? demanda Sookie, les yeux rivés sur son bloc et sous le crayon qu'elle avait en main pour dissimuler le malaise qu'avait fait naître leur querelle publique sur le terrain de base-ball.

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider, répondit Harry qui regarda la serveuse, puis son fiancé. Dois-je commander de la soupe à la grimace, Draco ? Ou me contenter de ravaler ma fierté ? demanda-t-il solennellement.

- À ton avis ? fit Draco, les lèvres distordues par le rire qu'il réprimait.

Harry observa la serveuse qui essayait sans succès de garder un visage de marbre.

- Apportez-vous donc une pizza. Avec du fromage et des poivrons en supplément, lança Draco après avoir glissé son bras autour des épaules d'Harry, qu'il serra contre lui.

- Oh, et des lunettes pour l'arbitre, Sookie, ajoute le brun quand la serveuse se fut éloignée.

Un soupir de soulagement muet parcouru la salle, puis les rires et le vacarme reprirent de plus belle.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux dans la douce nuit de printemps, main dans la main.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, dit Draco, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans sa rue. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin d'une vie normale. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me reposer depuis le jour où je suis sorti de prison.

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, Draco resta sur le porche en hochant la tête.

- Ne me tente plus, le taquina-t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour un baiser furtif.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, puis il relâcha le brun, mais Harry se pendit à son cou et lui donna un baiser plein d'amour et de remords. Draco perdit la bataille. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit avec avidité, ses mains se promenèrent sur ses fesses, le pressant contre son corps et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux en feu.

Quand ses lèvres se détachèrent de celle d'Harry, le brun laissa ses bras autour de son cou et frotta sa joue contre son torse. Son corps était plaqué contre celui de Draco, qui se demandait s'il était bien sage de se laisser tourmenté par un autre baiser. Mais Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et lui lança un sourire tentateur. Tout son corps se tendit en réaction à ce regard provocant et le blond hocha la tête à contrecoeur.

- Non, mon joli sportif. Je suis déjà tellement excité que j'ai du mal à tenir debout. De plus, ajouta-t-il d'un air qui se voulait sévère, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné de ne n'avoir pas prévenu que ton père infligeait ce misérable marché à tous les hommes qui lui demandaient de célébrer leur mariage.

Au clair de lune il vit son sourire gêné.

- Je craignais que ça ne te mette encore plus mal à l'aise de savoir que tout le monde connaissait les affres par lesquels tu passais.

- Harry, dit-il en plaquant ses hanches contre son sexe dur, je ne pourrais pas être plus mal à l'aise qu'en ce moment.

- Moi non plus ! dit Harry avec une telle conviction que Draco éclata de rire et l'embrassa encore avant de s'éloigner doucement.

- Tu me rends très heureux, ajouta-t-il avec tendresse. Je me suis plus amusé avec toi que dans ma vie entière.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Deux jours avant son mariage, Draco, qui était assis au bureau de M. Potter, leva les yeux du scénario qu'il était en train de lire et sourit d'un air absent à Lily Potter.

- Draco, mon cher, lui dit-elle, un peu chagrinée en posant une assiette de cookies frais à côté de lui, puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Draco en tendant la main vers l'assiette.

- N'allez pas perdre l'appétit à force de grignoter, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Non, promit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

Depuis près de deux semaines qu'il habitait chez eux, Draco s'était pris d'une sincère affection pour ses futurs beaux-parents. Ils étaient les parents qu'il n'avait jamais eus et leur maison était pleine de ces rires et de cet amour qui lui avaient manqué. James Potter était intelligent et bon. Il veillait tard le soir pour mieux connaître Draco, le battre aux échecs et lui raconter de merveilleuses histoires sur l'enfance d'Harry et de Julian. Il traitait Draco comme un fils adoptif, lui donnait des conseils d'économie et l'exhortait d'un ton sévère de ne pas faire de films violents. Lily Potter le maternait, le grondait quand il travaillait trop tard et l'envoyait faire des courses en ville, comme s'il était son propre fils. Pour Draco qui n'était jamais aller chez un boucher ni dans une blanchisserie depuis qu'il était adulte, c'était à la fois touchant et déconcertant de se voir tendre une liste. Il lui était aussi étrangement agréable de se retrouver face à des commerçants qui lui souriaient en lui demandant des nouvelles de sa belle-famille.

- Est-ce que Lily tient le coup avec tous ces préparatifs de mariage ? s'enquit le boucher en lui tendant un poulet enveloppé dans un papier blanc. J'espère qu'elle surveille sa tension.

Le propriétaire de la blanchisserie remis à Draco une brassée de linge de table qu'il venait de nettoyer.

- C'est gratuit, lui dit-il. Nous participons tous un peu à ce mariage et nous le faisons avec plaisir. Vous entrez dans une famille très bien, M. Malfoy.

- La meilleure, répondit-il, et il le pensait.

À présent, Lily Potter le regardait et tentait de dissimuler son inquiétude en lissant son tablier.

- De quel service s'agit-il ? S'il faut encore peler des oignons comme hier, la taquina-t-il, cela vous coûtera une fournée de cookies.

Elle s'assit sur le bord d'un fauteuil.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça. J'ai besoin d'un conseil... ou plutôt d'être rassurée.

- À quel sujet ? Lui demanda Draco, prêt à la rassurer dans tous les domaines.

- À propos d'une chose que Harry a faite est que je l'ai incitée à faire. Il faut que je vous pose une question... en tant qu'homme.

Draco se cala dans son fauteuil et l'écouta attentivement.

- Allez-y !

- Supposons qu'un homme, mon mari par exemple, fit-elle d'un air coupable, et Draco se dit aussitôt que l'homme en question était bien James Potter, supposons qu'il ait un parent âgé avec lequel il soit brouillé depuis longtemps et que je sois absolument certaine que ce parent âgé souhaiterait vivement se réconcilier avec lui avant qu'il soit trop tard. Si le mariage d'Harry était peut-être la dernière occasion pour ce faire, serait-il bien ou mal d'inviter ce parent sans le lui dire ?

Draco chassa de son esprit la pensée amusante mais peu charitable qu'il avait là l'occasion de rendre à son beau-père la monnaie de sa pièce. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée et il allait le lui dire quand elle ajouta d'un air penaud :

- Le problème, c'est que nous l'avons déjà fait.

- Je vois, fit Draco avec un petit sourire. Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se passera bien.

Elle hocha la tête, se leva et rajusta son tablier.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. La rancune est une mauvaise chose, déclara-t-elle avec conviction, et c'est le plus important. La Bible nous demande de pardonner à ceux qui nous ont offensé. Le seigneur a été très, _très _clair sur ce point.

- Oui, madame, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit-il avec une gravité de bon ton.

- Appelez-moi maman, le corrigea-t-elle, puis elle s'avança vers lui et lui mit un bras maternel autour de l'épaule, ce qui lui donna le sentiment d'être très jeune et très aimé. Vous êtes un homme bien, Draco. Un homme très bien. James et moi, nous sommes fiers de vous voir entrer dans la famille.

Il ne releva le nez qu'une heure plus tard, quand Harry rentra de l'école et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en lui embrassant la joue, les deux mains posées sur les épaules de Draco.

- Le scénario d'un film que j'aimerais bien tourner. Ça s'appelle _Dernier interlude_, mais il pose de gros problèmes qui nécessiteront beaucoup de travail.

Harry l'écouta attentivement tandis que Draco lui racontait l'histoire sans en oublier les difficultés.

- J'ai un service très important à te demander, fit Harry d'une voix hésitante, quand le sujet fut épuisé. Demain, ce n'est pas seulement mon dernier jour de classe, c'est aussi ma dernière soirée avec les femmes auxquelles j'apprends à lire. Elles seraient très touchées si tu faisais l'effort de les rencontrer. J'aimerais surtout que tu fasses la connaissance de Nymphadora Tonks. Elle est tellement intelligente et tellement abattue ! Comme au bout de quelques mois elle ne lit pas encore comme un professeur d'université, elle se croit bonne à rien. Elle est très cultivée... grâce à des livre-cassette, précisa Harry devant son air ahuri, et elle dit merveilleusement les choses, très simplement, et pourtant elle nous les fait ressentir. Un jour, elle voudrait écrire.

- Comme tout le monde, non ? le taquina Draco.

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange, coupable.

- Probablement, acquiesça-t-il. Mais ne la sous-estime pas. Avec un petit encouragement de quelqu'un qu'elle admire tout particulièrement...

- Comme moi ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ? fit Harry en lui embrassant le front.

- À quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ?

- Vers sept heures. Cela nous laissera bien assez de temps avant la répétition.

- Marché conclu ! À propos, j'ai croisé l'une des jumelles en ville et elle m'a fait entrer dans sa boutique pour voir leurs travaux de couture. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais ça a l'air très beau.

- Vous êtes tous pareils, vous les citadins, le taquina Harry. Vous êtes persuadés que le talent ne fleurit que dans les grandes villes. Notre fleuriste a été sélectionné par l'association des fleuristes pour diriger l'équipe qui décore la Maison-Blanche pour le bal inaugural ! Attends un peu de voir ce que sera notre réception de mariage. Toutes les femmes qui y travaillent seront aussi nos invitées. Elles ont donc deux fois plus à coeur que ce soit absolument parfait.

- Tant que tu seras là et que nous nous marierons, ce sera parfait, déclara Draco, qui ne se risqua pas à hasarder une opinion sur la compétence de ces dames.

Tout à coup Harry s'assombrit et paru anxieux.

- Je serai là. Pour l'instant, le principal, c'est que tu m'aimes assez pour me pardonner si je devais faire quelque chose qui te semble stupide ou même mal.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un autre homme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Dans ce cas, fit Draco, magnanime, tu trouveras en moi le plus clément des hommes. Mais en ce qui concerne les rapports avec les autres hommes, je crois que je suis d'une jalousie est une possibilité impressionnante, ajouta-t-il en pensant à Weasley. Alors qu'as-tu fait de stupide ou de mal ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais fait, esquiva Harry. Simple façon de parler. Il faut que j'aide maman à préparer le dîner, dit-il, battant soudain en retraite.

- Tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche ?

- Pas encore, répondit-il pour clore le débat avant de disparaître.

En dépit de l'assurance dont le brun avait fait preuve, Draco eu l'impression pendant tout le dîner qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Harry et ses parents. Dès que la table fut débarrassée, le révérend et Mme Potter annoncèrent leur intention de rendre visite à des amis et s'éclipsèrent avec une hâte qui ne fit qu'ajouter à ce sentiment de malaise, puis Harry déclina son offre de lui donner un coup de main dans la cuisine, ce qui était tout aussi inhabituel. Draco retourna donc dans le bureau pour méditer sur cet étrange comportement. Il étudiait des documents juridiques que son avocat lui avait envoyés quand Harry réapparut, une demi-heure plus tard.

- Draco, dit-il avec un sourire un peu trop radieux, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Draco se leva, pénétra dans le salon et s'arrêta net, les yeux rivés sur la vieille dame qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, une canne à la main. Elle avait exactement la même voie que dans ses souvenirs, puissante, froide et arrogante.

- Cela fait bien longtemps, Draco, dit-elle en inclinant majestueusement la tête.

- Pas assez longtemps, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard glacial vers Harry.

- J'ai fait ça, fit le brun calmement, pour que tu écoutes ce que ta grand-mère a à te dire.

Draco tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Harry posa la main sur sa manche.

- Je t'en prie, mon amour. Fait cela pour moi. Comme cadeau de mariage. Je vais préparer du thé.

Draco jeta alors un regard plein de dédain à la vieille dame.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire et sort de ma vie ! Et que je ne te revois plus !

Au lieu de lui répondre sur le même ton cinglant, elle hocha la tête et déclara d'une voix saccadée :

- Je suis venue te dire comme... je regrette amèrement tout ce que je t'ai fait.

- Très bien, fit Draco d'un air sarcastique. Maintenant sort !

- Je suis aussi venu te demander de me pardonner.

- Ne soit pas ridicule.

- Et que je... je..., bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle chercha désespérément l'aide d'Harry, mais celui-ci était déjà dans la cuisine.

- Draco, je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant une main suppliante.

Draco baissa les yeux vers la main aristocratique qui se tendait vers lui.

Elle était vieillie, trop maigre, avec une alliance pour seul ornement. Comme il refusa de la prendre, elle la laissa tomber et dit en relevant fièrement le menton :

- Je ne t'implorerai pas.

Puis elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, redressa les épaules et contempla la rue tranquille.

- Cependant, il y a certaines choses que je veux t'expliquer et je le ferai.

Elle se tue un instant et, quand elle s'adressa de nouveaux à lui, elle avait dans la voie une incertitude que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

- Peu avant la mort de William, je suis montée mettre un vase de fleurs sur la table qui se trouvait près du palier. Je vous ai entendu vous quereller dans sa chambre. Vous vous disputiez pour savoir qui emmènerait Paula Montgomerie au bal du Country-club... Quelques minutes plus tard, il y a eu un coup de feu et William était mort, ajouta-t-elle après avoir inspiré par à-coups.

« Je savais que tu mentais quand tu as raconté à la police que le coup était parti par accident, fit-elle amèrement en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, je le voyais dans tes yeux. Seulement je... je croyais que tu l'avais tué. »

Draco décela sur ses traits une peine profonde et se durcit pour ne pas réagir, mais il était étonné qu'elle les ait entendu se quereller et comprit tardivement à quel point cela avait dû lui sembler accablant.

- S'il te plaît, fit-elle d'une voix rauque, dit quelque chose !

Comme Draco demeurait muet, Harry, qui était resté à l'écart, intercéda pour la vieille dame.

- Mme Black, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé à la police de cette querelle avec William ?

Reine Black baissa les yeux vers ses mains croisées sur sa canne, comme si elle avait honte de sa propre faiblesse.

- Je n'ai pas pu, dit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas plus supporter la vue de Draco que l'idée qu'il aille en prison. Donc, conclut-elle en levant les yeux vers le visage impassible de son petit fils, je t'ai renvoyé pour ne plus te voir. Loin de ta maison, de ton frère et de ta soeur. Je savais que tu survivrais très bien, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sourde d'émotion. Tu vois... Je savais que tu étais le plus fort de mes petits-enfants, Draco.

Elle inspira difficilement avant de poursuivre.

- Et le plus intelligent. Et le plus orgueilleux. Ton grand-père vous a fait jurer à toi et à Dobby de ne jamais me révéler que William s'était suicidé ni pourquoi il l'avait fait, dit-elle comme Draco ne réagissait toujours pas. Dobby a rompu sa promesse le jour où tu es sorti de prison. Il considérait que tu avais été victime de trop d'injustice et il ne pouvait plus supporter ce fardeau. Maintenant c'est moi qui porte le poids de tous les torts que je t'ai faits. C'était moi qui t'avait privé de ton frère et de ta soeur, moi qui t'avais jeté hors de ta maison, moi qui avais fait croire à Harry que tu étais capable de meurtre. Moi qui lui avais fait peur pour qu'il te livre aux autorités.

Quand elle est terminée, elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose y, comme il restait silencieux, elle se tourna vers Harry en désespoir de cause.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il ne pardonnerait pas. Il me ressemble trop pour se contenter d'une excuse face à l'impardonnable.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta et regarda Draco :

- Comme je dois te sembler pitoyable ! Et aveugle ! J'ai gâché ma vie à me durcir pour ne pas me laisser aller à aimer ton grand-père, puis toi. Et Harry me dit que vous m'avez tous deux aimé plus que je ne l'ai jamais imaginé. Je vais passer le reste de mes jours à regretter les années perdues, ma bêtise, ma cruauté et mon aveuglement. Un châtiment qui me convient à merveille, tu ne crois pas, Draco ?

- Non ! Explosa Harry qui, voyant sa mâchoire se contracter, puis se relâcher, sentit que Draco était en proie à un combat intérieur. Ce n'est pas du tout un châtiment qui convient, et il ne le pense pas non plus ! Draco, dit-il doucement, ne fais pas ça. Tu peux mettre fin à ce malentendu. Tu aimais ta grand-mère, je le sais. Je l'ai bien vu à la manière dont tu en parlais dans le Colorado. Elle t'a entendu te disputer avec William juste avant sa mort, est-ce que tu le savais ?

- Non, fit-il d'un air pincé.

- Tu m'as pardonné bien pire, l'implora Harry en lui serrant le bras.

Mme Black sortit de son sac une petite boîte en velours.

- J'ai apporté ça pour toi, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

Comme Draco refusait de la prendre, elle la tendit à Harry.

- C'était la montre de ton grand-père.

Elle fit un signe de la tête à Harry et lui lança un sourire mélancolique.

- Merci pour tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné aujourd'hui. Vous êtes un jeune homme remarquable, chaleureux et courageux, le compagnon idéal pour mon petit-fils.

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot et elle saisit la poignée de la porte. Derrière elle, Draco dit d'un ton abrupt :

- Harry a préparé du thé. Il aimerait sans doute que tu restes.

C'était tout ce dont il était capable pour exprimer qu'il acceptait la trêve, mais Harry et la vieille dame le comprirent aussitôt. Mme Black regarda cet homme grand, beau, fier, qui avait survécu et triomphé en dépit des obstacles et le vaillant jeune homme qu'il aimait.

- Ton frère et ta soeur attendent dans la voiture, fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Ils aimeraient te voir, si tu le veux bien.

Harry retint son souffle. Draco hésita, puis il se dirigea vers le porche à pas lents. Il observa la limousine qui était garée là, les mains dans les poches. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à la voiture, comprit Harry, il ne ferait même pas la moitié du chemin, mais il leur faisait un signe.

La portière arrière de la limousine s'ouvrit brusquement et un jeune garçon en costume sombre et en cravate sortit en courant, suivi de sa mère et de son oncle qui remontèrent plus lentement le trottoir. Il grimpa l'escalier du porche quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant Draco, la tête en arrière pour mieux examiner son visage.

- Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment mon oncle Draco ? demanda-t-il.

Draco baissa les yeux vers l'enfant aux cheveux blonds et sourit malgré lui en reconnaissant les traits de la lignée des Black. Le petit garçon ressemblait tant à celui qu'il était à son âge que c'en était presque inquiétant.

- Oui, répondit-il. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je m'appelle Zachary Draco Lucius Black. Vous pouvez m'appeler Zack comme tout le monde. Maman m'a nommé Draco à cause de vous. Grand-mère était très en colère, lui confia-t-il.

Draco se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

- J'imagine, dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Harry observait la scène dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il entendit Draco dire avec calme :

- Bonjour, Millicent, et Harry aperçut le sourire las de sa soeur, qui monta les marches et le prit dans ses bras.

Son frère lui tendit la main d'un air hésitant.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refuses de me serrer la main, Draco, fit-il. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je ne le ferai pas.

Draco tendit la main à son frère. Marcus la regarda, la prit dans la sienne, puis le serra dans ses bras en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Zack leva les yeux vers sa mère, sa grand-mère, puis Harry.

- Pourquoi pleurent-ils tous ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est une question d'allergies, mentit Draco avec un sourire rassurant. Quel âge as-tu ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils restèrent assis sur le porche d'Harry à contempler les étoiles scintiller dans le velours noir du ciel et à écouter le coeur des criquets.

- Cet endroit va me manquer, dit Harry en s'appuyant contre le torse de Draco.

- Je sais, répondit-il. À moi aussi.

En quinze jours il avait fait deux voyages d'affaires en Californie et, chaque fois, il attendait de revenir vers Harry et vers Keaton avec une impatience de gamin. Le lendemain, il prendrait l'avion pour Austin où il avait rendez-vous avec le comité directeur de la justice pénale du Texas, qui envisageait de prendre des mesures disciplinaires contre Tom Voldemort. Le surlendemain, il se mariait.

- J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas obligé d'aller à Austin demain.

- Moi aussi, dit Draco en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête et en lui enlaçant la taille.

- Reviens le plus tôt possible.

- Pourquoi ? le taquina-t-il. Tu as l'intention de faire débarquer à l'improviste d'autres parents avec qui j'ai perdu tout contact ?

Harry leva la face vers lui.

- Il y en a d'autres ?

- Non ! s'exclama Draco avec force, mais il vit qu'Harry s'efforçait de sourire et il lui prit le menton. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je n'aime pas te voir dans des endroits qui ont quelque rapport que ce soit avec la prison.

Son sourire se voulait rassurant, mais le blond déclara d'un ton implacable :

- Je dois le faire, mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. S'ils essayent de me boucler, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour me tirer de là à temps pour le mariage.

- Et comment ! dit Harry avec une telle ardeur que Draco éclata de rire.

- Je serais à l'école demain soir à sept heures, lui promit-il.

oooooooooooooooooo

Quand Draco longea à pas lents le couloir désert qui menait à la seule salle de classe éclairée, l'odeur nostalgique de la craie et de la pâte à modeler lui monta aux narines. En se rapprochant, il entendit des rires et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce sans se faire remarquer, puis il contempla les sept femmes qui occupaient les bureaux des premiers rangs.

Harry était adossé à sa table, entouré de tableau noir surmonté de dessins d'enfants et de lettres géantes disséminées dans toute la salle. Il était déjà habillé pour le dîner qui devait suivre la répétition de la cérémonie, les cheveux en pétard comme à son habitude mais désorganiser de manière plutôt sensuelle. Draco était en train de l'admirer dans son costume noir quand il leva les yeux et l'aperçut.

- Tu es juste à l'heure, lui dit-il en se redressant. Nous avons terminé notre cour et nous étions en train d'évoquer des souvenirs et de faire notre petite soirée d'adieu.

Le brun tourna la tête vers le gâteau et les verres en carton qui se trouvait sur le bureau et lui tendit la main.

- Draco est venu ce soir parce qu'il tenait absolument à faire votre connaissance avant que nous partions, expliqua Harry à ses élèves en l'entraînant, leurs doigts entremêlés.

Sept visages l'observèrent alors, exprimant des sentiments allant du franc malaise à l'ébahissement.

- Lavande, commença Harry, je vous présente mon compagnon. Draco, voici Lavande Brown...

Dès la seconde présentation, Draco compris que Harry voulait leur faire sentir que c'était lui qui était honoré. Tandis que le brun faisait un petit laïus sur chacune d'entre elles, Draco vit leur tension se dissiper et des sourires illuminer leur traits.

Impressionné par tant de tact, il se redressa après la dernière poignée de main et se tint auprès d'Harry. Le silence gêné qui suivit fut soudain brisé par une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui avait un bébé dans une poussette près de sa table et que Harry avait présentée comme Pavartie Papil.

- Est-ce que vous... voulez un peu de gâteau ?

- Je ne refuse jamais un gâteau, mentit Draco en souriant pour la mettre à l'aise. Puis il se tourna vers le bureau et se trancha une part.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Un morceau de gâteau au chocolat à la main, il s'aperçut que les lèvres d'Harry formaient le mot « comment ».

- J'ai...

Pavartie redressa alors ses frêles épaules.

- J'ai _lu_ la recette ! annonça-t-elle avec une fierté telle que Draco ressentit un étrange pincement au coeur. Et c'est Laura qui nous a conduite jusqu'ici, ajouta-t-elle en désignant celle qui se nommait Laura Madley. Elle a lu à voix haute tous les panneaux indicateurs qu'il y avait sur notre chemin.

- Il s'en fiche ! lança Laura Madley en rougissant comme une pivoine. Tout le monde sait lire les panneaux indicateurs.

- Pas tout le monde, s'entendit-il dire car devant l'expression pleine d'espoirs de ces femmes, Draco aurait fait _n'importe quoi_ pour qu'en quittant cette classe elles se sentent fiers d'elles-mêmes. Harry m'a dit que longtemps il n'avait pas su lire.

- Il vous a dit _ça _? Si l'une d'elle, ébahi qu'Harry eut fait un tel aveu.

- Je l'ai beaucoup admiré, répondit Draco en hochant la tête, d'avoir eu le courage d'apprendre. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Laura Madley, quand vous saurez lire une carte, vous me direz comment on fait. Moi, il suffit que je la déplie pour être perdu.

On entendit rire, et Draco poursuivit :

- Qui a apporté le punch ?

Une main se leva.

- C'est moi.

- Vous avez lu la recette ?

Elle hocha la tête avec tant de fierté que Draco se laissa mystifier jusqu'au moment où elle précisa :

- C'était une boîte. J'ai lu l'étiquette. À l'épicerie. Ça coûte un dollar soixante-neuf cents, et ça aussi, je l'ai lu.

- Je peux en avoir un peu ?

Quand elle acquiesça, Draco éprouva le même pincement au coeur en versant le liquide rouge dans son verre en carton. Il était si absorbé qu'il en renversa sur son poignet de chemise, et Celestina Moldubec bondit.

- Je vais vous montrer où sont les toilettes pour que vous puissiez y mettre de l'eau froide.

- Merci, dit-il, craignant de la heurter s'il refusait. Je suis un peu nerveux de faire la connaissance des élèves d'Harry, plaisante-t-il. J'ai peur qu'il n'annule notre mariage si je ne vous plais pas.

Il emboîte le pas à Celestina Moldubec, et il eut l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de merveilleux quand la classe éclata de rire.

Quand il revint, la petite fête touchait à sa fin et chacune redoutait qu'Harry ne soit en retard pour la répétition.

- Nous avons encore le temps, dit-il alors que Draco restait à l'écart pour déguster son punch.

Il remarqua que Celestina Moldubec chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille de Nymphadora Tonks, qui hocha la tête. Jusque-là, la protégée d'Harry, une jeune femme aux cheveux bizarrement roses, coupés au carré, n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Draco se demanda ce que Harry pouvait bien lui trouver. Les autres étaient tellement attachantes.

- Harry, intervint Celestina, Nymphadora vous a écrit un poème d'adieu, mais elle ne veut pas le lire.

Comprenant aussitôt qu'il était la cause de ce refus, Draco allait l'en implorer, mais la voix d'Harry s'éleva, apaisante et encourageante.

- S'il vous plaît, lisez-le moi, Tonks.

- Ce n'est pas très bon, fit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

- S'il vous plaît.

D'une main tremblante elle saisit la feuille de papier qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- Ça ne rime pas.

- Un poème ne rime pas forcément. Quelques-uns des plus beaux poèmes de tous les temps ne riment pas, ajouta Harry. Je suis très honoré.

Nymphadora parut s'enhardir et se redressa.

- Je l'ai appelé « Merci Harry », fit-elle en jetant un regard plein d'appréhension à Draco, mais à mesure qu'elle lut, sa voix gagnait en force et en émotions.

J'avais honte

Et maintenant je suis fière.

Le monde était noir

Et maintenant il est beau.

Je marchais tête basse

Et maintenant je vais tête haute.

Je rêvais

Et maintenant j'espère.

Merci Harry.

Draco la fixa du regard. Ces mots simples et expressifs lui tournaient dans la tête si bien que le punch resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il vit Harry sourire et lui demander de garder son poème, qu'il serra contre son coeur comme il l'avait fait de l'alliance à Mexico. On se sépara et, après les politesses d'usage, Draco les regarda sortir en groupe de la salle de classe.

Quand Harry débarrassa son bureau, Draco s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers le tableau noir du mur latéral, mais il ne se préoccupait nullement des dessins qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était obsédé par le poème qu'il venait d'entendre et qui exprimait très exactement ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Il songeait au Colorado, à la manière dont Harry lui avait tendu la main, à cet émerveillement sur son visage, alors qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre ce que tout cela représentait pour lui : « _Oh Draco... Les voir découvrir qu'elles savent lire, c'est comme tenir un miracle dans sa main_. »

Un élastique faillit le toucher à l'oreille et vint rebondir sur un panneau d'affichage. Il releva la tête en se disant que quelque chose avait dû tomber. Quand un second lui siffla à la tempe, il se retourna en souriant et s'efforça de chasser l'émotion qui lui serrait le coeur. Adossé à son bureau, un élastique tendu entre les doigts, Harry lui souriait.

- Joli tir, fit Draco pour plaisanter.

- J'ai été à bonne école, répliqua Harry en esquissant un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, M. Malfoy ? demanda-t-il doucement en baissant le bras et en visant un livre posé sur le bureau.

Il ne manqua pas sa cible.

Quand son cartable fut prêt, Draco s'avança vers lui sans trop savoir comment lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Harry savait ce qui le rendait songeur, car il inclina la tête, croisa les bras et lui demanda innocemment :

- Mes dames t'ont plu ?

- Je... Nymphadora Tonks est différente. Elles sont toutes... différentes de ce que je pensais, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Il y a quelques mois, aucune n'aurait dit un mot en ta présence.

- Elles ont pas mal d'assurance à présent.

- Tu crois ? fit Harry avec un petit air dubitatif. Si elles avaient su que tu viendrais ce soir, je n'aurais jamais pu les traîner jusqu'ici. La femme du boucher vient à notre réception de mariage, les parents de tous mes élèves viennent à notre réception de mariage, la femme du _gardien de l'église_ vient elle aussi. Mais je n'ai réussi à convaincre aucune de ces femmes que cela me faisait plaisir de les inviter. Or j'ai passé plus de temps avec elles qu'avec quiconque. Voilà leur belle assurance ! Quand je suis revenu du Colorado avec l'argent que j'avais récolté à Amarillo, j'ai commandé des tests pour évaluer leurs capacités.

- Comment peut-on tester quelqu'un qui ne sait pas lire ?

Une par une. Oralement. Avec un matériel adapté, c'est simple. Et on ne parle pas de « tests » parce qu'elles sont tellement insécurisées qu'il suffit de prononcer ce mot pour qu'elles s'effondrent. Et tu sais ce que j'ai découvert ?

Draco hocha la tête, fasciné par tant de zèle et muet devant tant d'attention à autrui.

- J'ai appris que Nymphadora avait déjà atteint le niveau de lecture du CE2 et que deux d'entre elles avaient de légers problèmes d'apprentissage. Voilà pourquoi elles ne savaient pas lire ! Sais-tu ce dont elles ont besoin autant que de cours ?

Comme Draco hochait de nouveau la tête, Harry poursuivit, le coeur gros :

- Elles ont besoin de _moi_. De quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à elles. Mon Dieu, comme elles s'épanouissent quand il y a une autre personne pour croire en elles, pour leur consacrer un peu de temps. Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit un professeur, juste une autre personne. Sydney, qui me remplacera, réussira-t-elle à donner de l'assurance à Celestina, à lui faire croire qu'elle est capable d'apprendre ? L'avenir de son bébé en dépend. Si elle n'y arrive pas, cet enfant grandira à la frange de la misère, tout comme sa mère. Il y a quelques groupes qui démarrent dans ce pays, certains sont fondés par des municipalités, et l'un d'eux se consacre exclusivement aux femmes, « Alphabétisation, passés le mot ». Je n'en ai appris l'existence qu'il y a quelques jours.

À le regarder, à l'écouter ainsi, Draco ne savait plus s'il devait lui signer un chèque ou se mettre à enseigner.

- Je sais que Pansy n'a pas pu renoncer à sa carrière quand vous vous êtes mariés et il... il faut que je te dise que je peux continuer à enseigner en Californie, Draco. À des femmes adultes, pas à des enfants. Je veux m'investir dans ce programme, dit-il d'un air désespéré.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu voulais que je vienne ce soir, fit Draco ironiquement en songeant à quel point la comparaison entre l'ambition égoïste et débridée de Pansy et le désir d'aider les autres d'Harry était absurde.

- J'ai quelque chose à donner, Draco. Il faut que je fasse ce cadeau-là, l'implora Harry, qui s'était totalement mépris sur les causes de son ironie.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- C'est toi le cadeau du ciel, lui murmura-t-il avec ardeur. Il y a en toi de nombreuses facettes que je découvre chaque jour et je les aime toutes à la folie...

Quand Draco releva la tête et desserra un peu son étreinte, Harry frotta son doigt sur sa cravate en soie et lui lança un regard hésitant.

- Nymphadora est au chômage parce que la famille pour laquelle elle travaille depuis son adolescence déménage. Elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose, le ménage mis à part...

Draco lui prit le menton et céda sans lutter.

- J'ai une très grande maison.

ooooooooooooooo

- Tu es sûr que tout est prêt à l'église ? demanda Draco à Severus Snape en boutonnant les minuscules attaches de la chemise de son habit.

- Tout est prêt sauf toi, répondit Severus en riant.

Comme il avait dû assister au dîner après la répétition et qu'il ne pouvait pas téléphoner de chez les Potter sans courir le risque d'être entendu, il avait donc dû compter sur Severus et sur Pearl qui étaient arrivés la veille et avaient passé la nuit chez Harry, pour relayer les informations de dernière minute et les diverses instructions entre Emma Watson et lui.

- Tous les californiens sont-ils là ?

- Ils sont à l'église.

- As-tu demandé à Pearl d'empêcher Harry de regarder dans l'église avant de descendre l'allée ? poursuivit Draco qui, le nez sur la glace, nouait sa cravate noire. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qui est là. Je tiens à ce que ce soit une surprise.

- Pearl et Sydney Bristow l'ont bien en main. En ce moment il a sûrement l'impression qu'elles sont collées à lui et il doit se demander pourquoi.

Draco haussa les épaules dans sa veste noire.

- Tu es certain que Barbra est là ?

- Elle est là avec son accompagnateur. Je lui ai dit deux mots hier soir à l'hôtel de Dallas. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le choeur et elle attend que ça commence.

Draco passa la main sur sa mâchoire pour vérifier qu'il était rasé de près.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatre heures moins dix. Tu as dix minutes pour te rendre à l'église. Julian Potter y est déjà. En chemin, je reverrai le rôle que tu étais censé avoir appris pendant la répétition d'hier soir.

- J'ai déjà eu une répétition générale, fit Draco d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Je suis déjà passé par là, tu te souviens ?

- Il y a quelques différences de taille, lui fit remarquer Severus en souriant.

- Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?

- Tu n'étais pas aussi heureux la dernière fois, mais tu étais plus calme.

Il y avait une autre grande différence entre son précédent mariage et celui-ci et, en dépit de sa désinvolture, Draco le savait. Il le savait même avant d'apparaître devant une foule souriante et de se tenir devant son futur beau-père dans une église éclairée par des cierges et parfumées par de splendides bouquets de roses blanches attachées par des rubans de satin. Cette fois, il y avait en lui un recueillement, une joie sereine, tandis qu'il attendait Harry à l'autel. Il vit Pearl s'avancer vers lui enveloppée de soie vert pomme, suivi de Sydney et de Hermione qui portaient des robes identiques, toutes trois belles, souriantes et paisibles.

La musique de l'orgue s'éleva crescendo, et Draco cru que son coeur allait éclater devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il vit venir à lui, dans un somptueux costume blanc, l'homme qu'il avait enlevé, aimé, avec lequel il avait tant ri. Harris avança dans la lumière des candélabres, le visage rayonnant, et dans ses yeux Draco lu tout l'amour du monde, la promesse d'une vie emplie de cette joie qu'Harry avait à donner. Draco vit tout cela, mais il vit aussi Harry écarquiller les yeux quand la voix de Barbara Streisand s'éleva dans le choeur :

_Il y a longtemps et loin d'ici, j'ai fait un jour un rêve  
Et maintenant ce rêve est devant moi.  
Jadis les cieux étaient couverts,  
Mais les nuages s'en sont allés  
Et tu es enfin là._

_Je suis parcouru de frissons.  
La lampe d'Aladin m'appartient.  
Mon rêve ne m'a pas trompé.  
Il a suffi d'un regard et j'ai compris  
Que ce dont je me languissais depuis si longtemps,  
c'était toi._

Draco prit la main d'Harry et la tint fermement dans la sienne, puis ils se tournèrent vers l'autel.

Le révérend Potter sourit et leva le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici, sous le regard de Dieu...

Sur le devant, Severus Snape plongea dans les yeux de sa femme. Julian et Sydney Potter se sourirent.

Au fond de l'église, Rubeus Hagrid tendit la main et prit celle d'Olympe.

Dans le rang qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, le jeune Seamus Finnigan observait le vieux couple qui échangeait un regard. Il donna un coup de coude à la petite fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

- Je parie que Rubeus Hagrid n'acceptera jamais le marché du révérend Potter. Il est trop vieux pour attendre...

À quoi la petite fille répondit :

- La ferme, Seamus ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mon grand frère m'a dit, poursuivit Seamus sans se démonter, qu'on n'avait pas le droit de s'embrasser avant la nuit de noces.

- Pouah ! Si la petite vie en frissonnant et en s'écartant le plus possible son voisin. S'embrasser !

ooooooooooooooo

La réception qui eut lieu dans le parc fut tout à fait somptueuse avec les guirlandes lumineuses clignotantes dans les arbres et ses tables couvertes de belles nappes croulant sous un assortiment de plats merveilleusement décorés qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des traiteurs de Draco.

Tandis que celui-ci se tenait un peu à l'écart en compagnie de Severus Snape, il regarda Patrick Swayze remplacer prestement Harrison Ford qui venait de danser avec Harry. Il sourit intérieurement de l'ébahissement de celui-ci quand, au moment d'accueillir leurs invités, Draco lui avait présenté presque tous les hommes qu'il avait mentionnés parmi ses acteurs préférés. Le premier instant de perplexité passé, Harry avait repris ses esprits et reçu ses hôtes de marque avec une grâce sans affectation qui emplit Draco de fierté.

- Magnifique mariage, Draco, lui dit Robert Redford, qui donnait la main à sa femme et de l'autre une assiette de nourriture. Le buffet est fantastique. À propos, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Draco regarda son assiette.

- Des travers de porc grillé au barbecue, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. À la texane.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Draco consulta sa montre, puis il chercha Harry et vit qu'il dansait encore avec Patrick Swayze en riant de ce que celui-ci était en train de lui raconter.

- Il les a tous pris dans ses filets, fit Severus avec un sourire approbateur.

- Surtout Swayze, fit observer Draco qui remarqua qu'Harry dansait bien avec lui et s'efforça de ne pas trop prêtait attention à la manière dont ils évoluaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus lui donna un coup de coude et désigna Pearl d'un signe de tête.

- Regarde ce qu'il faut que j'endure. C'est la troisième danse qu'elle accorde à Costner. Pearl est l'une de ses grandes admiratrices.

- Et réciproquement, semble-t-il. Heureusement, Costner et Swayze sont tous deux mariés et à des femmes superbes, répliqua Draco avec un sourire nonchalant, avant de poser sa flûte de champagne sur une table. Je pense qu'il est assez tard pour réclamer la dernière danse et nous en aller.

- Impatient de commencer ta lune de miel ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, plaisanta Draco.

Après avoir demandé à l'orchestre de jouer un air, Draco alla retrouver son mari. Harry abandonna Patrick Swayze et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- Il était temps que tu viennes me chercher lui dit-il doucement.

- Prêt ? demanda Draco alors que l'orchestre jouait les dernières notes.

Harry mourait d'envie de le suivre et d'être à nouveau seul avec lui. Il acquiesça et s'écarta, mais Draco lui dit d'une voix rauque :

- Après cette chanson.

- Quelle chanson ? demanda Harry dans le silence, mais Draco se contenta de lui sourire.

- Celle-ci, répondit-il, tandis que les paroles envoûtantes de la chanson de Féliciano résonnaient dans le soir. Embrasse-moi, Harry, lui ordonna-t-il dans ce mouvement avec lui en cadence.

Harry tomba sous le charme de ses yeux aux paupières lourdes et de son sourire engageant. Oubliant la foule qui les observait, Harry se rapprocha de lui, épousant les mouvements subtils de son corps. Draco glissa les mains autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

- Encore.

ooooooooooooooo

Pelotonné sur le canapé de la luxueuse cabine de l'avion, Harry scruta les ténèbres. En dessous il apercevait une lumière de temps à autre, mais à part cela, ils semblaient s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Draco était assis en face de lui, les pieds posés sur la table basse, la veste de smoking ouverte, l'image même de la patience satisfaite. Il s'était précipité à bord de l'avion de Severus Snape dès qu'ils avaient quitté la réception, mais à présent qu'ils s'envolaient vers une destination dont Draco ne voulait rien lui dire, le blond semblait prêt à attendre d'y arriver pour consommer leur union.

Harry cherchait à comprendre mais il y renonça. Toutefois, tout s'éclaira quand il sortit de l'avion et posa le pied sur une piste où attendait une voiture et qu'il vit autour de lui l'ombre grandissante de la montagne.

- Le Colorado ! souffla-t-il en se frottant les bras dans l'air frais de la nuit. Nous sommes dans le Colorado, mais oui !

Ce fut pour Harry une expérience poignante que de grimper la voie privée qui menait au refuge où ils avaient vécu ensemble une semaine tumultueuse. De pénétrer dans la maison avec Draco et de voir ces belles pièces familières où il avait lutté contre lui, danser avec lui, où il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Tandis que Draco portait les valises et qu'il faisait du feu dans la cheminée, Harry contempla de la fenêtre l'endroit où le blond avait fait son « monstre de neige ».

Draco le rejoignit, glissa un bras autour de sa taille, le serra contre lui, et dans la vitre apparut leur reflet... Draco vit briller des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement en se penchant pour lui effleurer le cou.

Harry déglutit et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Parce que, murmura-t-il avec émotion en songeant à l'amour qui transparaissait dans tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui, tu es si parfait !

Draco resserra son étreinte protectrice.

- Nous sommes parfaits ensemble, murmura-t-il.

- Je te rendrai heureux, déclara Harry d'une voix tremblante, je te le jure.

Son mari le retourna dans ses bras et leva la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as rendu heureux dès la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, quand tu t'es assis sur ce canapé et que tu m'as fait observer toute l'absurdité des règles du football où l'on parle d'arrière, de quart arrière, de demi, mais pas de trois-quarts arrière.

Harry esquissa un faible sourire, puis il vit que le feu scintillait sur l'alliance qu'il portait à présent à la main gauche. Il posa la paume de Draco contre sa joue et effleura l'anneau de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Draco, fit-il à voix basse. J'aime le son de ta voix, le contact de ta main, la façon dont tu souris. Je veux te donner une vie heureuse... une maison pleine de rires... et moi.

Nourri par des semaines d'abstinence, le désir commençait à palpiter dans ses veines et Draco le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa avec une urgence soudaine.

- Viens avec ton mari, mon amour.

Époux. Ce mot tournoyait lentement dans l'esprit d'Harry, d'où est profond, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée. Ce mot lui emplissait le coeur quand Draco le prit dans ses bras avant de le poser sur le lit. Harry l'accueillit avec une ardeur délicieuse qui fit trembler les mains de Draco qui le caressaient en attirant ses hanches contre son corps. Le brun répondit à sa passion, le couvrit de baisers brûlants et quand il pénétra enfin au plus profond de lui, Harry lui enserra les épaules de ses bras et lui murmura :

- Bienvenue à la maison, Draco.

Ces mots tendres lui arrachèrent un gémissement et il bougea en lui. Harry l'accompagnait de ses mouvements, le noyant dans un plaisir indicible jusqu'à ce que la beauté sauvage de leur acte les amène tous deux à une jouissance qui les submergea.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comblés et exténués, ils revinrent lentement à la réalité, dans ce lit où ils n'avaient pas osé penser à l'avenir. Tandis que sa main glissait lentement sur le dos d'Harry, Draco songea aux années qu'il avait devant lui en compagnie de l'homme qui l'avait aimé, qui lui avait fait confiance et qui lui avait appris à pardonner. _Bienvenue à la maison_, avait-il dit.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco savait enfin ce que c'était que d'avoir une maison et une famille. Harry était sa maison, sa famille.

_**EPILOGUE**_

Entouré de somptueux bouquet de roses à longues tiges de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, Harry câlinait son enfant mais pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son fils trois jours auparavant, son intention de se porter pas sur le ravissant petit enfant que Draco et lui avaient fini par adopter après de longues et difficiles démarches.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, toute sa famille l'entourait pour fêter l'arrivée du bébé. Mais chacun était rentré chez soi et Harry était soulagé de se retrouver seul. L'Oscar du meilleur premier rôle devait être attribué très bientôt et, bien qu'il fût certain que Draco l'obtiendrait, il n'avait pas envie d'une autre présence quand on annoncerait le nom du vainqueur.

- Regarde, Nicky ! Murmura-t-il en le tournant légèrement dans le poste de télévision, voilà tes futures parrains et marraines, M. et Mme Snape. Et au papa et à côté d'eux, même si la caméra ne nous l'a pas montré cette fois-ci

Nicholas Alexander Malfoy, qui avait cessé de boire son biberon quelques instants plus tôt, manifesta aussitôt son mécontentement d'être privé de sa tétine, si bien que Harry le remis en position et l'aida à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, puis il reporta toute son attention sur la télévision.

Le premier film que Draco avait tourné après leur mariage, _Dernier interlude_, avait non seulement fait exploser le box-office, mais il avait aussi recueilli diverses nominations aux Oscars. Ce soir, on engrangeait la moisson. Draco avait remporté celui du meilleur réalisateur, Matt Farell celui de la meilleure photographie, et tous ceux qui avaient participé à l'aventure, du responsable des effets spéciaux au compositeur de la musique, avaient été récompensés.

Draco voulait rester et regarder la remise des prix avec lui et, comme Harry n'avait pas trouvé d'autres arguments pour l'en dissuader, il lui avait implacablement fait observer qu'il devait y assister pour ceux qui avaient travaillé avec lui, surtout pour ses partenaires qui étaient eux aussi en course.

En fait, Harry sentait que ce serait son jour de gloire et il était bien décidé à ce que ni le bébé ni lui-même ni même la main de Dieu n'en entravent le déroulement. Ce matin, les premiers exemplaires du livre qu'il avait écrit pour recueillir des fonds pour les programmes d'alphabétisation des femmes étaient enfin arrivés à la maison. Bien qu'arrive à la fois impatiente et inquiète de les montrer à Draco et d'avoir son avis, il avait demandé à Emma de les lui envoyer et lui avait fait jurer le secret.

On annonçait la nomination pour le meilleur scénario, et Harry se mordit anxieusement la lèvre, puis il se mit à rire quand on appela Remus Lupin et que celui-ci monta à grandes enjambées sur la scène pour recevoir la récompense de son travail pour _Interlude_.

- Nicky, regarde ! murmura-t-il joyeusement. C'est Remus qui a gagné ! Tu devrais lui être extrêmement reconnaissant, le taquina-t-il. Grâce à lui, tu as la seule chaise haute au monde qui ressemble à un fauteuil de réalisateur, avec ton nom au dos.

Remus était l'un de ceux que Harry préférait. D'une part parce que cet homme à l'allure studieuse avait tant travaillé chez eux avec Draco qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, d'autre part parce qu'il entretenait des rapports d'amour et de haine avec Nymphadora Tonks, qui avait tranquillement déclaré à Draco il y a Remus qui cherchait une meilleure fin à leur scénario qu'elle en avait trouvé une. Le visage impassible de Remus masquait un tempérament de feu comme en ont souvent les artistes, et si la pauvre Tonks n'eut pas à subir les foudres de sa colère, ce fut uniquement parce que cela plus instantanément à Draco. Cela lui plut même tant qu'il fit travailler Remus sur l'idée de Tonks, et ce fut cette intensité nouvelle et touchante qu'avait atteinte _Interlude_ qui contribua au succès du film.

Remus fit un discours respectant les usages, puis il leva les yeux vers les caméras et ajouta :

- J'aimerais aussi remercier Mlle Nymphadora Tonks, pour son inestimable contribution à mon travail.

- Remus, cher Remus ! s'écria Harry en serrant Nicky contre lui.

L'insatiable désir d'apprendre de Tonks, combiné à ses efforts infatigables, à l'admiration rétive de Remus et à son exigeante tutelle, avait fait des miracles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le coeur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort et son corps se tendit tout entier quand Robert Duval et Meryl Streep s'avancèrent sur la scène et lurent la liste des nominations pour le meilleur premier rôle masculin.

- Croise les doigts, mon amour, dit-il, puis il embrassa le petit poing qu'il enroula autour de son index et qu'il recouvrit de son majeur pour porter chance à Draco.

- Les nominés sont...

Meryl Streep leva les yeux vers la caméra.

-... Kevin Costner pour _Au bout de l'arc-en-ciel_.

- Kurt Russell pour _La mort dans la nuit_, enchaîna Duval.

- Draco Malfoy pour _Dernier Interlude_, fit Meryl Streep.

- Et Jack Nicholson pour _Le Pacifique_, termina Robert Duval.

Il tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe, et Harry ressenti un curieux picotement dans la nuque.

- L'Oscar est attribué à...

L'acteur regarda le papier glissé dans l'enveloppe et eut un grand sourire.

- Draco Malfoy pour _Dernier Interlude_ !

Ce fut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements et dans le public, certains se levèrent pour lui faire une ovation. La caméra se dirigea vers un homme grand et brunen smokingqui descendit à grands pas l'allée qui menait à la scène, et Duval salua.

**-** C'est Severus Snape qui recevra la récompense de Draco...

Et Harry comprit soudain la cause de cet étrange picotement dans la nuque...

- Tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il sans regarder vers la porte.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? le taquina Draco.

Quand Harry tourna la tête, il le vit s'avancer vers lui, la veste de smoking négligemment jeté sur l'épaule et retenue par le pouce, l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur à la main gauche.

- Tu étais censé resté là-bas pour recevoir tout prix, lui rappela Harry, mais il entoura ses larges épaules de son bras libre, quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Félicitations, mon chéri !

En prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son fils, Draco embrassa son mari sur la bouche, puis sur la joue.

- En ce moment, je suis où j'ai envie d'être, lui murmura-t-il tendrement en lui caressant la nuque. Dans le seul endroit où j'ai envie d'être.

Harry lui frotta la joue du bout des doigts.

- Nicky et moi, nous sommes très fiers de toi, dit-il doucement, et, tandis que Draco contemplait son visage rayonnant et son fils blotti contre sa poitrine, son petit poing posé sur le pli de satin de son pyjama, ses yeux se mirent à le picoter.

- Il dort, dit-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion. Tu veux que je le remette dans son berceau ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit Harry en lui tendant avec précaution le bébé endormi.

Après avoir couché l'enfant, Draco se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'étendit auprès d'Harry sur le lit en le serrant contre lui.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu m'apportes, lui murmura-t-il.

Son regard tomba alors sur le livre retourné qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il le prit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Que ce soit au cours de la rédaction ou de la fabrication de l'ouvrage, Harry n'avait jamais accepté d'en discuter avec lui. Draco était un professionnel exigeant, et le jeune homme ne voulait pas se laisser démonter par ses critiques. Cependant, le moment de vérité était venu, et le brun inspira nerveusement.

- C'est mon livre... Les premiers exemplaires reliés qui viennent de sortir des presses. Emma me l'a envoyé ce matin.

- Pourquoi diable ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? s'enquit-il. C'est très excitant.

- Parce que c'était le jour de la remise des Oscars et que je ne voulais pas que ce livre t'en détourne, ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Touché par cette inutile sollicitude, Draco prit le livre, le retourna, et Harry le regarda faire avec une anxiété mêlée d'impatience. Comment allait-il réagir à la vue de la couverture ?

- C'est beau, déclara-t-il avec conviction en le tendant à bout de bras pour mieux étudier les roses vives qui se détachaient en relief d'un fond marbré rose.

- Que penses-tu du titre ?

Draco sourit et lu tout haut :

- Tu as appelé ça _Kidnapping_. Ça me plaît, ajouta-t-il. Comment as-tu trouvé ce titre ?

- C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, murmura Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. C'est notre histoire, mais ce livre parle surtout de toi.

Le sourire de Draco s'évanouit et son coeur fondit de tendresse. Il attira violemment Harry dans ses bras, enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux et le tint serré contre lui. Le brun l'avait soutenu quand le monde entier le vouait au bûcher, il l'avait désiré alors qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir et il lui avait appris le pardon. Le jeune homme acclamait ses triomphes, le soutenait quand il était dans son droit et s'opposait à lui avec entêtement quand il avait tort. Il réinventait la vie pour lui, l'emplissait d'amour et de rires, et lui donnait un sens, un but. Et ensemble ils avaient eu un enfant. Il se souvint du poème que Nymphadora Tonks avait écrit pour lui :

_J'avais honte_

_Et maintenant je suis fière._

_Le monde était noir_

_Et maintenant il est beau._

_Je marchais tête basse_

_Et maintenant je vais tête haute._

_Je rêvais_

_Et maintenant j'espère._

_Merci Harry._

- Ne pleure pas, mon amour, murmura Harry, bouleversé. Tu n'as pas encore lu mon livre, le taquina-t-il en glissant une main derrière ces points ce n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça.

Et, dans l'un des moments les plus poignants de son existence, Draco éclata de rire.

**FIN

* * *

**_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est vraiment la fin de cette histoire qui a duré plus de deux ans ! Je suis triste que cela soit fini mais je tiens à tous vous remercier de m'avoir suivit fidèlement malgré mon retard de publication parfois et d'avoir laissé tant de rewiews._

_Au commencement, je pensais m'estimer fière d'arriver à la centaine de commentaire mais vous avez dépassez mes espérances alors un grand MERCI à vous ! Et à très vite sur une autre histoire ! En attendant donnez moi un dernier avis sur ce chapitre. Bises._

_Naughtymily  
_


End file.
